Donde Todo Empieza: Renacer
by Sociedad de Malvadas
Summary: Una segunda oportunidad, una nueva vida y la posibilidad de encontrar un destino propio. ¿Quién les hubiera dicho que vivir para si mismos iba a ser tan difícil? Secuela de Donde Todo Empieza. Por La Dama de las Estrellas y Sunrise Spirit.
1. El primer aliento Parte 1

**Nota**: Esta historia es la continuación de nuestro fanfic "_Donde Todo Empieza_". Si bien no es del todo imprescindible leer la primera parte, si es harto recomendable para comprender ciertas partes de la historia y situaciones. Si no deseáis hacerlo, adelante. Tened siempre en cuenta que el hilo argumental gira entorno a los Santos Dorados: nada más, nada menos. El fic transcurre tiempo después de la batalla contra Hades, y este primer capítulo esta dividido en dos partes debido a su extensión. ¡Disfrutadlo!

_Sociedad de Malvadas._

**DONDE TODO EMPIEZA: RENACER**

**Capítulo 1: El primer aliento. Parte 1**

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y, movidos por una voluntad desconocida, sus pulmones suplicaron por aire. Abrió los labios, y ahogó un quejido cuando el preciado oxigeno inflamó su pecho con dedos de hielo. Tardó unos largos segundos en acostumbrarse al acelerado vaivén de su pecho: sentía su corazón latiendo tan fuerte, que dolía, y sus ojos… cerrados durante mucho tiempo, se negaban a otorgarle la nitidez que buscaba.

Estaba asustado, pero por sobre todas las cosas, se sentía agotado. No importaba cuan nervioso le pusiera aquella creciente sensación de pánico que recorría con brío sus venas: no se sentía con fuerza para moverse.

Cerró sus ojos esmeralda una vez más, y respiró hondo. Esta vez no fue doloroso, ni apresurado… se permitió que la multitud de olores que invadían el lugar llenaran sus fosas nasales, y entonces… comenzó a recordar. Reconocía aquella fragancia a limpio que entremezclaba el fuerte aroma del alcohol puro con el perfume de las flores que siempre, sin excepción, habían adornado cada una de las habitaciones del peculiar templo.

Pestañeó, y casi con miedo a confirmar sus sospechas, sus ojos se pasearon por la estancia. Había estado allí antes. O al menos, en una habitación exactamente igual a aquella. No era grande, pero si espaciosa: solamente una cama, una mesilla y un viejo sofá la ocupaban. El mármol blanco resplandecía en las paredes, como si hubiera sido recién pulido… olvidándose de los siglos que llevaba allí colocado; sin embargo, el tiempo no había sido tan benévolo con el desgastado granito gris del suelo.

"_La Fuente de Athena."_ Pensó.

Arrugó el ceño casi sin querer, y con cuidado, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Apartó la suave sábana que cubría su piel, y echó las piernas a un lado. Únicamente un pantalón de lino se ceñía a ellas. Se miró las manos, ensimismado, descubriendo el origen de aquel molesto pitido que le confirmaba que, de alguna manera que no alcanzaba a comprender… estaba vivo. Estaba de vuelta.

_Otra vez. _

Se arrancó el pulsímetro del dedo índice sin demasiados miramientos, y tal y como siempre había hecho cuando se sentía ligeramente nervioso… se sopló el flequillo. Se animó a ponerse en pie, sorprendiéndose de la debilidad que parecían mostrar sus piernas, y viéndose obligado a buscar el apoyo de la cama y la pared. Caminó a tientas, con pasos torpes, hasta el diminuto aseo, y una vez dentro… buscó su reflejo.

Era él. En verdad lo era. Se perdió en el brillo de sus propios ojos, percatándose de la palidez fantasmal de su piel y de las sombras oscuras que los enmarcaban. Se pasó los dedos sobre su enmarañada melena, colocando uno de sus larguísimos mechones tras la oreja, y se humedeció los labios resecos. No había rastro alguno del escarlata en sus iris, y su pelo lucía tan azul como lo hacía en los lejanos recuerdos de su infancia. Casi respiró aliviado.

Observó su torso con especial atención, encontrando cicatrices que no recordaba haber tenido la última vez. Pero…

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez?

Pasó sus dedos con cuidado sobre aquella fina línea blanquecina que cruzaba su abdomen, y se estremeció. ¿Había sido entonces? Frunció el ceño, intentando rememorar todo lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, el aluvión de recuerdos inundó su mente sin ninguna consideración. Se sintió aturdido, mareado… y, con miedo a caer, se aferró con fuerza a la débil seguridad que le prodigaba el lavabo.

¿Cuándo se había visto por última vez? ¿El día en que decidió ponerle punto y final a su miserable vida? ¿El día en que empuñó Nikè con la única y desesperada intención de espantar a su _pesadilla_? Tragó saliva. Probablemente si, estaba casi seguro de que aquella había sido la última ocasión en que se contempló con vida frente a un espejo; a pesar de que tiempo después volviera a levantarse de entre los muertos.

Se estremeció, y sus ojos ardieron bajo las lágrimas que los humedecieron sin previo aviso.

Cada segundo vivido en aquellas doce horas, parecía marcado a fuego en su piel: como si no hubiera pasado un solo minuto desde entonces. Casi podía sentir el calor abrasador del aire durante la Exclamación de Athena. Aún sentía el frío del sapuri sobre su piel helada. Recordaba aquella guerra infinitamente mejor de lo que recordaba veintiocho años de _su_ vida.

No es que hubiera nada que mereciera la pena recordar, de todos modos.

Respiró hondo un par de veces, y pestañeó tan rápido como pudo, con tal de eliminar aquellas lágrimas que no tenía la menor idea de donde venían. Había muerto en su día… se había ido siendo un _traidor_ y había retornado de igual modo. Lo había aceptado aún antes de que sucediera. Aquellas manos que contemplaba carecían de las marcas que su piel lucía aquí y allá… y pese a ello, podía sentir la sangre que las bañaba. No le gustaban las cicatrices, nunca lo habían hecho… pero ahora que las contemplaba, encontraba en ellas un recordatorio permanente de _quién_ era y lo que había hecho. ¡Cómo si alguna vez fuera capaz de olvidarlo!

Abrió el grifo y colocó sus manos bajo el agua helada hasta que sus dedos se entumecieron. Le dio un largo trago y se mojó la cara un par de veces, en un inútil intento por despertar de aquella trágica pesadilla en que se veía inmerso otra vez.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de él, sabía que esta vez era verdad: que estaba _vivo_, y estaba en _casa_. No era una _pesadilla_, aunque fuera mucho más doloroso, no era ninguna tortura del Inframundo… Era la _realidad_.

Apoyó la espalda desnuda en la pared y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo. Había vuelto, para bien o para mal, y no tardaría en saber por qué. Pero Saga no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

-X-

Había pasado tanto tiempo sentado en el suelo, que sin darse cuenta se había adormecido. Se sobó los ojos con fuerza, y suspiró, comprobando que efectivamente, aquello era tan real que daba miedo. Se puso en pie con lentitud, y ojeó el cuarto de baño hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Eudora siempre se había encargado de dejar la ropa limpia junto al lavabo, en un cesto de mimbre con un par de ramas de lavanda. Quiso sonreír.

Se puso la camiseta y se calzó las sandalias. Pasó nuevamente los dedos sobre su melena, y se miró por última vez al espejo. Fuera lo que fuera que había sucedido, quedándose allí acurrucado nunca lo sabría.

Salió de la habitación haciendo tan poco ruido como le fue posible, aunque debía admitir que sus reflejos no estaban tan afinados como le hubiera gustado. Ni siquiera había logrado despertar su cosmos más que un par de segundos.

Miró de un lado a otro asegurándose de no ser descubierto antes de tiempo, sintiéndose como un fugitivo en lo que suponía debía sentir como su casa. Se alejó de la puerta un par de pasos, y perdió su mirada en el jardín que se extendía frente a él. Se veía asombrosamente bonito: lleno de color y de vida, algo que sus ojos parecían no haber contemplado desde hacía décadas.

La Fuente era un templo enorme, de estructura circular. La parte más externa estaba ocupada por las habitaciones más amplias: aquellas que los santos menores y los guardias se veían obligados a compartir. En el lado opuesto, se encontraban las estancias preparadas exclusivamente para las amazonas. Sin embargo, el anillo interior de habitaciones, miraba a un patio de columnas. Efigies de los dioses adornaban sus rincones, y en el centro… el frondoso jardín crecía bebiendo de las aguas del manantial que daba nombre al templo. Las aguas cristalinas resbalaban de la estatua de la diosa, como si su peplo no fuera nada más que una cascada que moría a sus pies, donde el estanque concentraba toda su esencia curativa, para después filtrarse y bañar todo el Santuario con sus aguas termales, dándole vida.

Se sintió ensimismado, contemplando aquella imagen, escuchando el incesante trino de un par de golondrinas. Después cayó en la cuenta de que aquellas habitaciones que lo rodeaban, siempre habían estado reservadas a ellos: a la Orden Dorada. Observó las puertas una a una, preguntándose qué encontraría tras ellas si las abría, y echó a caminar hacia su derecha.

A medida que avanzaba, la inquietud se iba haciendo más grande, pero Saga siempre había tenido un buen instinto. Quizá su cosmos estaba aturdido, como él, agotado… mas existían ciertos _vínculos_ que eran imposibles de ignorar. Posó la mano con suavidad en el pomo de una de las puertas, y abrió sin apenas pestañear. Asomó la cabeza, y cuando sus ojos contemplaron la imponente silueta dormida de Aldebarán, esbozó una sonrisa. Cerró de nuevo, no queriendo despertarlo, y reemprendió su camino.

Ojeó cada una de las puertas, a sabiendas de que probablemente cada uno de sus compañeros de Orden se encontraría tras ellas. En cierto modo, no pudo más que sentir un alivio indescriptible, aunque una parte de si le gritara que lo mejor que podía hacer era huir, y cuanto antes, mejor. Se sopló el flequillo una vez más, y sus ojos se quedaron atrapados observando una puerta en concreto.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse, mientras una parte de él anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas abrirla y ver quien estaba tras ella, y otra… le suplicaba que hiciera exactamente lo contrario. Tragó saliva, y con pasos silenciosos se acercó hasta ella. Sujetó la manilla con firmeza, sin embargo, su nerviosismo era tal, que se vio obligado a detenerse. A respirar hondo, mientras su frente reposaba sobre la puerta con suavidad.

Finalmente, apretó los dientes y alzó el rostro. Contuvo la respiración, giró el pomo y empujó la puerta, hasta que pudo ver a su ocupante. Se estremeció, y de nuevo las lágrimas amenazaron con hacer su nunca bienvenida aparición. Cerró rápidamente tras de si, y avanzó hasta quedar junto a la cama.

No se había equivocado, por supuesto que no. Kanon dormía, con un gesto tan tranquilo e inocente en el rostro, que nadie lo hubiera tomado por lo que en realidad era. Se veía inofensivo, cansado… como aquel que duerme tras una larguísima noche de descontrol.

Se sintió incapaz de alejar sus ojos de él. Contempló su melena, más clara que la suya y probablemente algo más corta y desordenada. Delineó el contorno de su rostro, absolutamente igual al suyo, salvo por la cicatriz que adornaba su ceja izquierda, y el tabique nasal sutilmente torcido de Kanon: detalles que nadie notaría de un simple vistazo.

El suave movimiento de su pecho, se le antojo hipnotizante, y nunca supo cuanto tiempo permaneció mirando su silueta dormida. Se atrevió a estirar la mano, y con cuidado, colocó en su sitio la sabana. Hubiera querido tocarlo, comprobar que era tan real como él mismo. Pero el nudo que se apretaba cada vez más en su garganta le impedía siquiera respirar. ¡Y sus ojos! Se secó las lágrimas de un manotazo, y dio un paso atrás.

¡Ni siquiera sabía que hacía allí después de todo lo que les había pasado! Trece años de sangre, odio y sed de venganza. Más de trece años… mucho más. Eran hermanos, hermanos gemelos… pero no había nada, a parte de su aspecto, que les uniera. Todo aquello había desaparecido muchísimo tiempo atrás, cuando él ni siquiera respondía al título de Géminis.

-Kanon… -susurró sin darse cuenta.

Su garganta se quejó. No había pronunciado sonido alguno en años, y ahora, la primera palabra que atinaba a decir, era precisamente aquella. Se alejó un paso más, temiendo que despertara de un momento a otro, mientras un montón de recuerdos difusos amenazaban con volverlo loco.

Recordaba a la gran estatua de Aquiles, allá, perdida en su memoria. Recordaba el sonido de las risas cómplices y de las lágrimas que alguna vez compartieron; el calor del volcán… y después las miradas desdeñosas y las palabras venenosas. El odio reflejado en sus ojos verdes, y la locura desfigurando su rostro.

Recordaba haberlo odiado con toda su alma cuando llegó a Géminis envestido en un sapuri, cuando supo que él había tomado su lugar. ¡Cuánto lo odió en solo un instante! Y también recordaba el modo en que Kanon había apartado la mirada cuando lo tuvo frente a frente y pronunció su nombre.

Saga giró sobre sus talones. No había nada, absolutamente nada, que les mantuviera como hermanos. Nada salvo la sangre que compartían, pero aquello no tenía ninguna importancia. Alcanzó la puerta y dio una última mirada atrás.

Quizá alguna vez se habían querido, y se habían necesitado, pero ya no. Había quedado más que claro. Descubrió lo muchísimo que aún dolía, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado. Y abandonó la habitación.

No tenía nada que hacer allí.

-X-

Cuando abandonó la habitación de Kanon, se encontró en el extraño dilema acerca de qué debía hacer. ¿Quedarse ahí? ¿Volver a su habitación y dejarse llevar por aquel acuciante sueño que se empeñaba en cerrar sus parpados aún en contra de su propios deseos? ¿Esperar a que alguien fuera a buscarlo? Se sopló el flequillo. ¿Quién demonios iba a ir por él de todos modos? ¿Por qué iban siquiera a reparar en su presencia? Estando todos allí, estaba seguro de que él era la última persona a la que _deseaban_ ver.

Así que, con todo eso en mente, decidió que lo mejor era dejar pasar el tiempo. Antes o después Eudora y sus doncellas aparecerían, apremiándolo a volver a la cama. Paseó sus ojos por el jardín una vez más y, finalmente, se sentó con pesadez en uno de los bancos más alejados. Se apoyó en la pared, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, llevando las rodillas al pecho y rodeándolas con los brazos. Cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar de la tibieza del sol del atardecer, que tímidamente llegaba hasta él.

Al igual que le había sucedido innumerables veces aquel día con un montón de detalles, no sabía cuando había sido la última vez que había disfrutado de un momento así: de esa paz abrumadora que parecía haber detenido el mismo curso del tiempo. Se sentía como si jamás hubiera sucedido y, probablemente, tuviera que remontarse muchísimos años atrás, a aquellas noches en las que se escabullía de la cama y, a escondidas, llegaba hasta el templo papal con la esperanza de que Shion le prestase un poco de atención.

Sin embargo, cuando más inmerso se sentía en sus lejanos recuerdos, un par de voces llamaron su atención.

Abrió los ojos despacio, y apenas alzó el rostro unos milímetros, temeroso de que cualquier movimiento brusco pudiera delatar su posición. Buscó la fuente del ruido con la mirada y no tardó en encontrarla.

Aioria hablaba con una de las doncellas. La jovencita, que a duras penas alcanzaría la edad del chico, se afanaba por convencerle de algo que él, desde donde estaba, no alcanzaba a escuchar. Saga ladeó el rostro y buscó el del león. Sus rizos dorados se veían enmarañados, pero de alguna manera, a pesar del cansancio que marcaba sus rasgos, su expresión seguía siendo la misma de siempre: el ceño fruncido, rebosante de determinación y fiereza, con aquella mueca que dejaba en claro que haría únicamente lo que a él le viniera en gana o creyera justo, nada más.

El geminiano sonrió cuando la chica dejó caer los hombros demostrando su derrota. La doncella suspiró y terminó por asentir, señalándole una puerta con un gesto fugaz, dedicándole un último gesto de advertencia. Los labios de Aioria se ensancharon y, Saga supuso, se despidió con un gracias antes de girar sobre sus talones y encaminarse a grandes zancadas hasta el lugar que ella había indicado.

Silencioso, el peliazul contempló cada uno de sus movimientos, maravillándose con todo lo que Aioria, a diferencia de él, podía transmitir en un solo segundo: emoción, alegría, pánico, recelo… Pero, ¿cómo podía culparle por aquel revoltijo de emociones? Él no se sentía muy diferente.

Tras unos segundos de dilación, el león abrió la puerta, avanzó un par de pasos y se quedó completamente quieto: como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

Sin darse cuenta, Saga se puso en pie, sin querer perderse uno solo de los gestos del menor. No había podido evitar preguntarse a quién había ido a ver con tanta urgencia, pero cuando contempló cada uno de sus gestos, la posibilidad comenzó a tomar forma poco a poco frente a él. La garganta se le secó cuando Aioria avanzó un paso más, pero cuando leyó aquel nombre con tanta nitidez en sus labios, todo se disolvió: todas sus dudas, sus recuerdos incompletos, los vacíos y remordimientos… No quedaba nada en que pudiera pensar salvo en él: Aioros había vuelto.

-X-

Aioria había despertado con dos emociones completamente opuestas apretándole en el pecho. La primera de ellas era asfixiante, sobrecogedora hasta el punto de tornarse dolorosa. Era la sensación de aquel último segundo de vida frente al Muro de Lamentos. Era aquel último suspiro antes de que la fuerza de sus propios cosmos les consumiera. Una bocanada de aire hirviendo que quemó todo a su paso en su interior.

La segunda emoción, en cambio, le traía una abrumadora paz que no había experimentado en años. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así: lleno, pletórico…enloquecido de alegría. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se quejaba al moverse, sus ojos aún estaban somnolientos y apenas comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, la anticipación y deseo desesperado de ver _su_ rostro lo impulsaban a moverse de un lado a otro, sin detenerse, hasta encontrarlo.

Desconocía cuanto tiempo había pasado muerto. Tampoco le importaba. Lo que si recordaba a la perfección eran los ojos de su hermano, aquella mirada llena de orgullo que le había obsequiado al encontrarse a los pies del Muro de los Lamentos. Recordaba el sonido de su voz, su tono profundo y el cariño que destilaba. Había estrechado su mano con fuerza, dejándole saber que estaba ahí, con él, hasta el final; y así había sido siempre a pesar de su ausencia. En un instante lo había tenido todo, y también lo había devuelto. Solo le había quedado ese recuerdo, el último de su vida y el que más había necesitado por tanto tiempo.

Era irónico, porque siempre había sido consciente de que su final llegaría en pie de guerra, incluso desde que no era más que un niño. Desde el principio había visto a su hermano ahí, a su lado. Después, la vida se lo había quitado, dejando nada más que tristeza y dolor tras su partida. Pero, en el momento indicado, cuando más falta le hacía, se lo había devuelto.

Sin embargo ya no era la muerte lo que le preocupaba, sino la vida. El por qué estaban vivos, el cómo habían muerto, cuánto tiempo pasaron dormidos; nada importaba ya, porque, en ese mismo día, todos habían renacido. Y, si el león dorado alguna vez se hubiera atrevido a imaginar que merecía un destino diferente al que les había tocado, probablemente hubiese iniciado justo como el despertar de ese día…

Para él, había empezado con la voz de Marin, con ese susurro que había llamado su nombre en medio de la oscuridad y le había traído de regreso al mundo de los vivos.

"_Aioria."_ Y había sonado precioso.

Después, había continuado con su rostro de plata, con su cuerpo entre sus brazos y el aroma de aquella melena rojiza impregnándose en sus sentidos al abrazarla. Aioria sabía que le había balbuceado toda clase de cosas al oído: lo mucho que la quería, la locura que había sido dejarla atrás. Había hablado de más, probablemente, pero no se arrepentía de ni una sola palabra. Tenía una oportunidad más, una segunda vida que no iba a desperdiciar en arrepentimientos.

Entonces, ella le había dado el regalo más grande de ese día: _"Está vivo. Aioros volvió junto con vosotros."_

Todo se había borrado de su cabeza a partir de ese instante. Se había levantado a toda prisa, sin que Marin se atreviera siquiera a intentar detenerle. Su Águila había hecho bien, pues cualquier intento hubiera sido en vano. No existía absolutamente nada que le hubiera hecho renunciar a la búsqueda de su hermano. Así que, tras usar su _encanto_ particular para sonsacar la información que necesitaba de una de las doncellas de Eudora, había ido a su encuentro lo más rápido que le fue posible.

Cuando encontró la habitación correcta, abrió la puerta sin molestarse en avisar su llegada, sin pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de esperar un solo segundo más.

Eudora lo recibió, con esos ojos que siempre parecían darle órdenes… órdenes que siempre, también, solía saltarse. Caminó a zancadas hasta la cama. La mujer y el par de doncellas que la acompañaban se apartaron, permitiéndole ver aquel rostro que tanto había añorado.

Y ahí estaba.

-Aioros. –musitó su nombre, en una escena tan mágica como real; y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con lo suyos, sonrió.

Su mirada, de un añil intenso, era inconfundible, a pesar de que su rostro había cambiado. No era más el crío de años atrás, sino que al igual que ellos, había crecido. Aún así, reconocerlo no había sido un problema. Su sangre lo llamaba y su inevitable parecido lo confirmaba. Aioros estaba de vuelta, como si nunca se hubiera ido. No con los gestos del chico al que Aioria había perdido, pero si con aquel aire de inocencia y juventud que siempre había imaginado que tendría al ser adulto.

Cierto era, también, que a Aioria no le importaba como se viera, solo le importaba tenerlo ahí, consigo de nuevo.

No se dio cuenta en que momento corrió hacia él y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Al sentirlo corresponder el abrazo, al escuchar su corazón que latía, supo que, si su mundo terminaba ahí otra vez, no le importaría, porque se iría feliz. En los pocos minutos de su nueva vida había sido más feliz que en los veinte años que le precedieron.

-Aioria. –le oyó decir su nombre y no pudo contener más las lágrimas.

-Estás aquí. –masculló, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño, como aquel chiquillo que había esperado por él esa trágica noche.- Te extrañé mucho. _Mucho_.

-Y yo a ti.

Las mano de su hermano le acarició los cabellos y pudo escuchar el sollozo que le ahogaba también. Por los dioses, que no mentía. No había pasado un solo día de su vida sin pensar en él y anhelando su presencia. Y se lo había devuelto. La vida le había sonreído por una vez.

Rompió el abrazo para mirar su rostro una vez más, hallando sus ojos tan perdidos en lágrimas como los suyos. Se limpió las lágrimas con tosquedad y volvió a abrazarlo, como si solamente al tenerlo entre sus manos pudiera tener la certeza de que no se desvanecería, como un sueño. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de milagros, ni tampoco a esa clase de sensaciones. Usualmente la felicidad era escasa y fugaz, susceptible de desaparecer como un suspiro.

-Por los dioses, mírate. –le dijo el mayor al separarse de nuevo.- Has crecido tanto.

-Te traeré un espejo. Verás que no soy el único que ha cambiado en todo este tiempo. –Aioria rió entre lágrimas.

El santo de Sagitario no contestó, solo esbozó una diminuta sonrisa que poco expresaba de sus sentimientos. No entendía una sola cosa de las muchas que sucedían a su alrededor. Solo sabía que habían transcurrido catorce años. Catorce años de los que no sabía absolutamente nada. Era como si hubiese pasado un largo tiempo dormido, como si todos esos recuerdos que revoloteaban en su cabeza fueran nada más que sueños, sueños doloroso que le herían a pesar del tiempo. Sin embargo, las cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo le indicaban lo contrario.

Su más grande batalla había llegado y terminado antes de tiempo. El resto era solo oscuridad sin significado. Un gran vacío que solo el tiempo podía llenar.

La vida se le pintaba como un rompecabezas cuyas piezas tendría que recolectar de nuevo y embonarlas, una a una, con paciencia, hasta que todo tomara sentido. Mientras tanto, estaba condenado a la confusión, a vivir consumido por la dudas.

El dolor de sus memorias era intenso e innegable. Se sentía herido por el miedo, la traición y la desesperanza con la que había tenido que dejar atrás todo lo que alguna vez tuviese. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le habían arrebatado todo… ¿o sería que él no había sabido defenderlo? Como fuera, no podía negar que, en el fondo, se sentía completamente defraudado por los demás y también por si mismo.

Mirando a Aioria se sentía capaz de olvidar, al menos por un momento. Su pequeño león no era más un cachorro. Era un hombre, forjado por su propio esfuerzo. Un santo como el que Aioros siempre había deseado que fuera.

Se quedó mirándolo por un instante, perdido en sus pensamientos. Mientras más lo veía, más preguntas crecían en su mente. Primero pensaba en lo poco que realmente conocía del león. Obviamente no era el niño travieso y rebelde que recordaba. Después, pensó en lo mucho que tuvo que haber pasado, en todo lo que había sufrido por culpa suya. Aioros se había marchado como un traidor… y la sangre de los traidores no subsistía mucho en un mundo como el de ellos. En su desesperación por salvar a la niña, había sacrificado todo, incluso lo que no era suyo, como la vida de su pequeño hermano.

Sintió deseos de llorar de nuevo y lo abrazó. Había hecho infinidad de cosas mal. Todo había salido mal.

-Lo siento. –le susurró entre sollozos incontenibles y, de inmediato, Aioria se separó de él para confrontarlo. Posó las manos sobre sus hombros y rebuscó por su mirada triste, escondida entre los rizos de cabello castaño.

-No. –le dijo cuando la encontró.- No sientas nada. No te disculpes por nada. No es necesario.

-Nunca quise dejarte así. Nunca imaginé que esto sucedería. –el mayor se mordió los labios mientras las lágrimas rebeldes seguían acariciando su rostro.

-Aioros. –el arquero levantó la vista ante el tono inusualmente serio en la voz de Aioria.- Todo lo que hiciste, fue por Athena… y fue por nosotros, aún si no nos diéramos cuenta de ello. Gracias a ti, Athena vive. Gracias a ella, estamos aquí. ¿No lo ves? La salvaste a ella y nos salvaste a todos. No tengo nada que perdonarte. Absolutamente, nada.

-Pero…

-Oh, basta ya. –el león le sonrió y en esa risa, Aioros descubrió al niño al que tanto había querido. No lo había perdido, seguía ahí, siempre lo estaría.- ¡Estás vivo! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Estás…! –la voz se le quebró.- Estás conmigo.

Y así era. La misma vida que los había separado, los llevaba a reencontrarse de la manera menos esperada. Ambos sabían que no le permitirían alejarlos; no de nuevo.

-¿Todos volvieron?

-No lo sé, creo que si. –respondió el santo de Leo.

-_Todos_. –pronunció la palabra despacio. Como si temiera que el espejismo se rompiera con el sonido de su voz. Pero de _todos_, un par de nombres eran especialmente importantes para él: Saga y Shura. Había alguien más, pero…- ¿Aioria?

-¿Si?

_-"¿Dónde está Deltha?"_ –hubiese querido preguntar, pero la respuesta le aterraba. Si no estaba ahí era por una razón. Si no estaba ahí, era porque seguramente la había perdido.

-¿Aioros? ¿Qué ibas a preguntar? –el aludido se respingó y alcanzó a encogerse de hombros.

-Todo y nada, a la vez. Hay mucho de que hablar. –le dijo al más joven. Aioria asintió.

-Y tenemos una vida entera para hacerlo.

-X-

Se escabulló hasta quedar a pocos pasos de la puerta, pero no tuvo el valor suficiente como para asomarse. Quizá no solamente era cuestión de valor… sino que sabía de primera mano lo muchísimo que había sufrido Aioria, lo difíciles que habían sido todos aquellos años. Más de trece, Aioros llevaba más de trece años muerto. ¿Con qué derecho podía, precisamente él, interrumpir un momento como _ese_?

Se apoyó en la pared, y a riesgo de sentirse como un chismoso, fue incapaz de alejarse y perderse aquella conversación. El nerviosismo en su estómago poco a poco fue creciendo hasta tornarse casi insostenible, y de pronto, en medio del barullo de Aioria, escuchó _su_ voz.

Aioros se oía sutilmente diferente a como lo recordaba, no eran más que un par de adolescentes entonces. Ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo se veía. Sin embargo, en medio de su confusión, cada palabra que abandonaba sus labios traía multitud de imágenes a la mente de Saga. El peliazul cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las inesperadas sensaciones que el par de hermanos le estaba provocando. Sonrió, sin ser consciente de ello, al reparar en la exultante felicidad de los otros dos, pero era una sonrisa amarga.

Él les había arrebato _todo_, de una manera un otra. No había hecho nada por evitarlo. _Nada_ había servido. Y esa nada, había llevado a uno a una muerte espantosa y a otro…

Se paso los dedos por la melena y se humedeció los labios. No importaba. Nada de eso importaba en aquel momento. Aquella realidad con la que se había topado de golpe, había cambiado radicalmente con la presencia del arquero. Estaba preparado para lidiar con muchas cosas sin siquiera pestañear. Sabía de sobra que todo aquello dolería, pero se había acostumbrado. Sin embargo, no estaba tan seguro de qué sucedería cuando los ojos azules de Aioros se posaran sobre él otra vez.

Suspiró y se sobó los ojos, sintiéndose sumamente apesadumbrado pero sorprendentemente despierto. La voz del arquero lo había sacudido más de lo imaginable. Los mismos años había separado a Aioria y a Aioros, que a él y Kanon. Pero estaba más que seguro, que su gemelo y él jamás mantendrían una conversación como aquella. _Jamás_. Nunca lograrían demostrarse amor, admiración, ni mucho menos devoción. No estaba siquiera seguro de que pudieran mirarse a la cara… y los temores que antes le sacaran de la habitación de Kanon, volvieron haciéndose aún más pesados y dolorosos. Quizá Kanon era su sangre, su otra mitad; pero Aioros, aún no compartiendo nada de eso, había sido mucho más hermano para él.

Sin embargo, ahora que podía escuchar su voz, cosa que nunca había pensado que pudiera volver a hacer… empezaba a sentir el insoportable peso de su conciencia sobre él. No tenía la menor idea de cómo aligerar mínimamente el peso de su pasado, ni de cómo enfrentarlo.

Estaba absolutamente perdido.

-X-

Cuando Milo despertó, sintió la irrefrenable necesidad de salir corriendo de la habitación: salir y contemplar el mundo en su plenitud, contemplar la paz que tenían que haber alcanzado de un modo tan arriesgado. Ni siquiera se molestó en calzarse o ponerse encima la camisa que esperaba por él en el aseo. Apuró el paso, hasta que el sol del atardecer lo deslumbró por un instante, y cuando los mil colores del jardín llegaron a sus ojos, sonrió. Una sonrisa de verdad, amplia, sincera; cargada de alivio y de cierta felicidad.

A lo largo de su vida había pensado innumerables veces en como sería su muerte: sin duda heroica y fabulosa, digna de un héroe de cuento. Quizá no había sido tal y como lo había imaginado, pero desde luego que lo que nunca se había planteado siquiera, era volver. Pero ahí estaba. Vivo, y cada latido de su resucitado corazón era como una inyección de adrenalina difícil de soportar.

-¡Aldebarán! –exclamó, sin importarle lo más mínimo que su voz sonara más alta y chillona de lo que correspondía a un lugar de reposo como aquel. Se acercó a toda prisa hasta el gran toro dorado, que había volteado inmediatamente a verlo con una sonrisa enorme plasmada en el rostro y casi saltó a sus brazos.

-¡Milo! –Aldebarán lo estrechó en un abrazo. Era imposible de describir lo que sentían, la felicidad que de alguna manera les invadía, a pesar de que en algún rincón de sus mentes supieran la dificultad de los momentos que les quedaban por atravesar.

-Me alegro verte.

-Yo también, yo también. –palmeó su espalda con alegría. ¿Qué importaba lo complicado que se viera el futuro? Sus vidas habían sido de todo menos sencillas.

-¡Maestro! ¡Debes tener cuidado! –inmediatamente, ambos voltearon en la dirección de aquella voz tan conocida.

-Tranquilo, Kiki, ¡estoy bien! –El pequeño lemuriano se veía inusualmente preocupado, con aquel mohín serio, a la par que emocionado, mientras contemplaba el lento caminar de Mu. El ariano revolvió su cabellera rojiza con un cariño inconmesurable, y se acercó con tranquilidad hasta Milo y Aldebaran.

-Os veis bien. –dijo con suavidad.

-¡Has crecido, Kiki! –tal y como Mu hiciese antes, Aldebaran se afanó en revolver su pelo.

Había extrañado, allá donde quisiera que pasasen aquel tiempo, las cosas sencillas de la vida. Las sonrisas como aquella, la felicidad por saberse de vuelta, la certeza de que todo había salido bien, a pesar de que nadie se lo hubiera confirmado… Sin embargo, cuando reparó en la multitud de puertas que aún se mantenían cerradas, sus ojos viajaron involuntariamente a los de sus acompañantes, que parecían haberse fijado exactamente en lo mismo.

-Hemos vuelto. –murmuró Milo, sin rastro alguno de la euforia que solamente unos minutos antes se adueñase de él. Aldebarán y Mu asintieron.

-Eudora dijo que todos habían despertado ya. –Inevitablemente, los tres voltearon al joven aprendiz.

-¿_Todos_? –preguntó el peliazul. Kiki asintió, guardando silencio ante el inesperado e indescriptible gesto que surcó el rostro del peliazul. A pesar de la emoción inicial, la situación resultaba de lo más extraña e irreal.

-Todas vuestras preguntas serán respondidas, solamente tened un poco de paciencia. –Inmediatamente, todas las miradas se centraron en _él_.

Shion sonrió suavemente, aunque se encontró observándoles con especial interés. Salvo a Mu, sus ojos no habían tenido la fortuna de contemplar a ninguno de los otros dos en más de una década. Ni siquiera conocía al pequeño pelirrojo. Pero aquello era lo de menos… ¡Estaban tan cambiados! Eran pequeños niños que se marcharon entre lágrimas la última vez que les vio. Niños inocentes, llenos de sueños y fantasías… Ahora tenía frente a sí a parte de su ejercito de élite, aquel al que había llegado a conocer con cuentagotas.

-Maestro… -murmuró Milo estupefacto.

-Hola, Milo. –Shion sonrió enternecido. Ahí estaba, el benjamín: el pequeño terremoto que había puesto patas arriba todo el Santuario de la mano de Aioria.- Has crecido.

-X-

Shion frotó sus manos en un gesto de nerviosismo puro. Levantó la mirada para observar aquella puerta una vez más y no pudo evitar pensar en el gran momento que se avecinaba. Detrás del portón de madera adornada con plata y oro, sus _niños_ esperaban por él. La espera había sido larga, casi eterna. Desde que abriese los ojos en la Fuente, había ansiado por verlos juntos y, por fin, el momento había llegado. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, una poderosa sensación de incertidumbre se había apoderado de él y, con toda seguridad, del resto de ellos. Nadie sabía lo que deparaba la vida de ahí adelante. Nadie, tampoco, sabía lo difícil que sería todo en el futuro, ni lo complicado que su mundo se tornaría a partir de entonces. Solo sabían que, de alguna manera, estaban vivos y, junto con ellos, había revivido muchas cuestiones inconclusas que tardarían un tiempo en dejar de hacer daño.

Suspiró lentamente, buscando hasta la última gota de fortaleza en su ser e hizo una seña a los guardias que resguardaban la entrada, para que le dejasen pasar. No podía dejarlos esperando más.

Conforme la puerta fue abriéndose, Shion pudo distinguir cada uno de sus rostros alrededor de la gran mesa redonda y una emoción infinita hizo eco dentro de su pecho. Estaban ahí, reunidos de nuevo.

Mu, Shaka, Camus, Aldebarán, Shura, Milo, Afrodita, Máscara Mortal… _Kanon y Saga_.

Se mantuvo de pie, escuchando el chirrido de la madera cerrándose detrás de si, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo los tuvo frente a frente. Le fue imposible apartar la mirada de ellos, aunque los ojos de más de uno, rehuyeron a los suyos. Descubrió entonces lo mucho que habían cambiado y lo poco que había visto de ellos durante la invasión al Santuario en aquella noche de pesadilla.

Lo primero que notó fue una confusión terrible en sus miradas. Después, encontró una mezcla de emociones que le resultó devastadora. Se preguntó si sus propios ojos eran tan cristalinos como los de ellos. Había elegido no usar la máscara a partir de ese momento, pero comenzaba a dudar de la decisión que había tomado. Y era que, al igual que el resto de sus santos, dentro de él había un océano incontrolable de sentimientos encontrados.

Hizo el esfuerzo más grande de ese día al esbozar una sonrisa diminuta mientras lidiaba con el nudo en su garganta que amenazaba con disolverse en lágrimas. Tenía tantas cosas que decirles, había mucho de que hablar, y el momento de las verdades estaba vez más cercano que nunca.

Notó también las ausencias, a pesar de mantenerse centrado en los presentes. Encontró las miradas huidizas de Máscara Mortal y de Afrodita. También los ojos interrogantes de Milo, Aldebarán y Mu. Del mismo modo, encontró el recelo y prudencia de Camus y Shaka, y la tristeza matizada con temor de Shura. Incluso le sorprendió la mirada de Kanon, probablemente la que menos había cambiado de todas: repleta de rebeldía, de osadía, aunque ligeramente adornada con curiosidad. Pero, por sobre todo, reparó en los ojos afilados de Saga, en esa mirada esmeralda, dura, dolida, pero a la vez, inescrutable.

Era precisamente el santo de Géminis quien lucía más entero de todos. Su rostro denotaba rasgos de cansancio, como los del resto, más su mente parecía más despierta y aguda que la de los demás.

-Maestro. –Mu susurró y la simple palabra trajo una bocanada de alivio para el Patriarca.

Le saludó con un gesto de cabeza mientras tomaba asiento en su silla, la misma que había usando por más de doscientos años; y, aunque no lo dijo de inmediato, se sintió terriblemente emocionado de tenerlos, por primera vez, a su alrededor: a ellos, a sus _chicos_.

-No os imagináis la alegría que me da teneros de regreso a todos. –dijo, tras tomarse unos segundos para contemplarlos en plenitud.

-No, no a _todos_. –Kanon le confrontó. Sus ojos viajaron hacia los tres asientos vacíos, con especial ahínco en el de Sagitario.- _Él_ regresó también, ¿no es así? Aioria estaría aquí de otro modo. ¿Dónde está?

-Estará aquí en un minuto. –le respondió el Patriarca.

-¿Aioros también? Por los dioses, esto es una locura… -susurró el escorpión. Cierto era que demasiadas cosas sucedían, demasiado rápido.

Pero sus palabras no encontraron eco en la sala, a pesar de ser compartidas por todos los que estaban ahí. Habían vuelto en medio de un misticismo incomprensible, incluso para ellos. Su despertar había sido violento y lleno de confusión. Hasta sus cosmos se sentían incontrolables, resultando inestables desde el principio. Pero, lo más aterrador había sido la incertidumbre, sus dudas y cuestionamientos que habían sido relegadas hasta ese punto, en que muchas de las respuestas que buscaban serían encontradas.

Y aquello que tanto necesitaban se acercaba a pasos agigantados…

Escucharon el golpeteo de las lanzas de plata que los guardias de afuera sostenían y, con sonido ronco, la puerta volvió a abrirse lentamente. Todas las miradas giraron hacía ahí, una a una, con una curiosidad insaciable.

Dohko fue el primero en aparecer. Su rostro y cuerpo eran jóvenes de nuevo, como sucediese con el mismísimo Shion. Las señales del largo e inconsistente sueño nublaban su semblante. Sin embargo, no era el chino quien acaparaba la atención de todos, ni Arles, quien fue él último en entrar antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Tampoco lo era Aioria, que caminaba unos pasos detrás de Dohko. No, no era ninguno de ellos. El dueño de las miradas venía al lado del león, con el cuerpo tenso y la mirada insegura oculta entre un montón de mechas castañas desordenadas.

-Aioros… -el nombre surgió de la garganta de Shura como un doloroso gemido que retumbó en la habitación.

Hubo rostros que no se molestaron en disimular la sorpresa y hubo otros que se esforzaron en controlarla. Hubo también miradas recelosas, doloridas e indescifrables. Saga poseía una de las últimas. Se mantuvo en su asiento, con la espalda recargada en el respaldo y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho; tan quieto como una estatua. Solamente sus ojos verdes seguían cada paso del recién llegado con detenimiento, pero sin emoción alguna en ellos. Poco podían saber de lo revuelto de sus pensamientos y de su corazón. Sentía sus latidos haciéndole eco en la cabeza y la piel se le erizó al observar al santo de Sagitario tomando su lugar en la enorme mesa de mármol.

Entonces, los ojos azules de Aioros chocaron con los suyos y una avalancha de pensamientos le sobrevino. Sus emociones se convirtieron es una montaña rusa, yendo y viniendo al ritmo de sus recuerdos, desde los años tranquilos de su niñez hasta la última mirada cargada de terror que compartieron junto a la cuna de la pequeña Athena.

Consiguió sostenerle la mirada al arquero hasta que éste la apartó. A diferencia de si mismo, los irises cerúleos de Aioros revelaron cada sentimiento con una transparencia absoluta. La mirada que el castaño le dirigió era dura, con una pizca de tristeza y una enorme cantidad de desconcierto. Sin embargo, el encuentro fue fugaz, pues rápidamente, Aioros apartó la mirada para sembrarla en el rosa del mármol frente a él.

A pesar de todos los años transcurridos, Saga sentía que aún le conocía mejor que nadie, por lo que notar su temor, su inseguridad, no le fue difícil. Con todo lo estoico que el arquero se quisiera mostrar hacia el resto, el geminiano sabía que algo dentro de él estaba roto… y repararlo sería terriblemente complicado.

No se lo diría ni siquiera a si mismo, pero aquella efímera mirada le había dolido también. Todas esas emociones del que fuera su amigo más querido le hacían víctima y victimario a la vez. Hacerle daño no había sido su decisión, más tampoco había hecho nada por defenderle del cruel destino que Ares había escogido para ellos. Por catorce años, Aioros había estado muerto y él había deseado estarlo con locura.

-Hijo, es una gran bendición tenerte de regreso. –Shion habló y sacó a Saga de sus divagaciones.

Su mirada volvió a centrarse en Aioros, quien solo asintió torpemente a las palabras del viejo lemuriano. Saga le vio esbozar una sonrisa que, aunque guardaba cierta sinceridad, también dejaba el amargo saber de la falsedad en los labios.

-Yo… yo también me alegro estar aquí. –dijo el arquero.

Incluso su voz había cambiado. Se había tornado ligeramente más grave, aunque la suavidad con la que pronunciaba las palabras no se había perdido en lo más mínimo. Fue en ese momento que Saga cayó en cuenta de que, muy a pesar de su apariencia, Aioros seguía siendo el mismo crío que conociese años atrás. Lucía como un hombre joven, que le igualaba en años, pero también denotaba las facciones del adolescente que nunca fue. Sus ojos seguían siendo de un azul profundo y sus mejillas, a pesar del agotamiento físico que les aquejaba, denotaban aquel tono rosáceo que contrastaba delicadamente con el tono apiñonado. Había crecido sin perder las facciones, hasta cierto punto aniñadas, que siempre le caracterizaron.

Saga también contempló por un segundo a Shion. Su apariencia joven era, sin lugar a dudas, inquietante y, por momentos, desconcertante también. El anciano que le criase cuando era solo un niño, había dejado de existir. Algo tenía que reconocer, sin embargo: las expresiones jóvenes y más suaves del Patriarca resultaban mucho más sencillas de leer ahora… ¿o sería que él había aprendido a esculcar las mentes ajenas a través de los ojos? Quizás era lo último, pues supo de inmediato que a pesar de la alegría que Shion sentía por tenerles ahí, su dicha distaba mucho de ser completa. El camino hacia la cima era empinado y difícil de seguir. Estaban vivos, pero eso no significaba que sus pesares hubieran terminado.

De todos, quizás Aioria era el único que podía sentirse pletórico de haber recobrado a la persona más importante de su vida. Saga lo notaba en el brillo que irradiaban sus ojos verdes a pesar del cansancio, así como en la adoración que despedía en cada mirada que dedicaba a su hermano. Había sido testigo indiscreto de ello en la Fuente de Athena y, mientras más lo pensaba, más envidiaba la capacidad del león de sentirse así.

En algún punto, cuando Milo buscó la mirada de Aioria para regalarle una sonrisa cómplice, incluso envidió la capacidad de compartir ese momento. Por mucho que le reconfortarse la idea de tener a Aioros de regreso, las nubes negras en el horizonte desataban un temor que sobrepasaba cualquier otro sentimiento. No tenía miedo a ser refutado, ni tampoco temía a los reproches, pues era consciente de que bien los merecía en algunos casos. Sabía que sus explicaciones no eran suficientes y, aunque suplicaba por no tener que dar ninguna, estaba dispuesto a decir solamente lo que fuera necesario y nada más. No le atemorizaban las miradas de odio, por mucho que dolieran, ni el desprecio que, sentía, se había ganado a pulso. Su temor era otro, más profundo y menos obvio, pero igual de insorteable. Su miedo radicaba en la inmensa soledad que esperaba por él y de la que no podría escapar.

-Ahora que estamos _todos_, es buen momento para comenzar, ¿no te parece, Shion? –Kanon, a su lado, habló. Pero lo único que el santo de Géminis hizo fue observarle de soslayo.- ¿Cómo hemos llegado a este mundo de nuevo? Los dioses nos juzgaron. Tú estabas ahí, todos lo estaban. Nuestros destino era permanecer sellados por la eternidad. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

La primera pregunta, cuya respuesta era la más esperada y la menos comprendida por todos, había sido formulada.

-Para responderos, debo comenzar por el principio. –Shion suspiró. Miró a Arles y después a Dohko en busca de su respaldo. Al recibirlo, se animó a continuar.- Sabéis que, tras vuestro sacrificio en el Muro de los Lamentos, los santos de la esperanza encontraron el camino hacia los Elíseos, donde enfrentaron al poder de Hades y le vencieron en nombre de nuestra princesa. Al caer su señor, los límites del Inframundo perdieron fuerza. Sin jueces, ni espectros, para mantener el orden, las almas que ahí se encontraban fueron liberadas de las ataduras que las obligan a permanecer en el Infierno. Athena usó su cosmos para mostrarles el camino de regreso y escaparon. Todos los santos y amazonas de esta generación que se encontraban muertos fueron revividos, gracias a la protección de nuestra diosa e impulsados por el coraje de sus propios espíritus.

-¿Todos?

-Así es, Aioros. _Todos_. –pero solamente un nombre importaba al arquero.

-Eso no explica como llegamos aquí. –una vez más, Kanon se hizo de la palabra.

-No, pero fue el precedente para la gran decisión de Athena. –asintió el lemuriano.

-A partir de ese momento, Kanon, la princesa no dejó pasar un solo minuto sin cuestionarse cada posibilidad, por mínima que fuera, para traeros de regreso. –Arles terció. Él había estado ahí, a cada paso de la joven Athena.

-Pero el poder de un solo dios no bastaba para liberar aquello que el Olimpo entero había confinado al olvido. –las miradas regresaron a Shion, quien retomó la palabra.- Sin importar cuanto lo intentara, el poder de Athena no era suficiente para romper un sello de semejante potencia.

-No entiendo, Maestro…

-Athena recurrió a sus aliados, Mu. Fue por aquellos en quienes podía confiar y que le necesitaban tanto como ella a ellos: Hilda de Polaris y Poseidón. –hizo una pausa en la que la respiración de cada santo ahí presente se detuvo.

-¿Asgard y… Atlantis? –Shion asintió a la pregunta de Aldebarán.- ¡Ambos trataron de destruirnos en el pasado!

-Y, al igual que Athena, ambos sufrieron pérdidas dolorosas e invaluables en el proceso.

-Eso… ¿cómo nos deja? –preguntó Milo. Del otro lado de la mesa, el Patriarca notó el rostro inusualmente tenso de Kanon.

-Nos deja tan en deuda con ellos, como a ellos con nosotros. Nos deja en _paz_.

-La señora Hilda, el joven Poseidón y la princesa se reunieron en este mismo Santuario. –Arles volvió a tomar la palabra.- Discutieron por horas y horas, cada detalle, cada posible consecuencia y cada sacrificio.

-¿Sacrificio? ¿De qué estás hablando? –y, aunque las palabras surgieron de la boca de Aioria, las miradas afiladas nacieron de cada santo alrededor de la mesa.

-Veintiocho vidas, veintiocho almas, Aioria… cada una tiene un precio.

-El precio ha sido alto, pero la princesa, Hilda y Poseidón decidieron pagarlo con gusto.

-Explícate, Shion. –demandó Kanon. Ni a él, ni a nadie, le estaba gustando el giro de esa conversación.

-Los dioses han demandado una sola cosa de nuestros jóvenes señores y han agregado una condición más al pacto de liberación. La demanda, tal como imagináis, es aquello que trae vida: sangre, sangre divina. Athena, Hilda y Poseidón han entregado parte de su vida mortal a cambio de la nuestra.

-¡No! –Milo se puso intempestivamente de pie. Sus manos golpearon el mármol con fuerza.- ¡Es nuestro deber protegerla a ella, y no del otro modo! Cada sacrificio que hemos hecho es por ella, por Athena. Nada tiene sentido si la perdemos. ¡_Nada_!

-Milo, tranquilízate.

-Pero está en lo cierto, Maestro. –Camus dijo con suavidad. Sus modos eran menos impulsivos que los del escorpión, más sus ideas eran las mismas.

-Athena quiso hacer esto por vosotros. Su único deseo, lo único que la haría feliz, era teneros de regreso y daros la oportunidad de disfrutar la vida que os había sido arrebatada. –el santo de Altair les dijo, y el tono en su voz denotaba una seguridad abrumadora.- Athena tampoco está muerta, ni la hemos perdido.

-¡Quiero verla!

-Podréis hacerlo, si así lo deseáis, al terminar esta reunión. –intervino el lemuriano.- Ella se encuentra descansando en sus aposentos. El esfuerzo ha sido desmedido para su cuerpo mortal. Su recuperación será lenta, pero no hay ninguna duda de que la tendremos de regreso con nosotros. Athena jamás se atrevería a hacer de menos vuestro sacrificio, hijos. Ella honra y siempre honrará la memoria de vuestros esfuerzos.

Milo pareció calmarse, al igual que las miradas aprehensivas que se había dibujado en los rostros de sus hermanos de Orden. Athena, por sobre todo en ese mundo, era su razón de vida… y también de muerte. Tal como el santo de Escorpio había espetado, su sacrificio había sido por ella y jamás se arrepentirían de ello, ni se perdonarían ocasionarle algún daño.

-Al igual que Athena, Hilda y Poseidón se encuentran en un estado delicado. Tanto Asgard como Atlantis, se encuentran blindados. Por órdenes de nuestra señora, el Santuario también se ha convertido en una fortaleza de la que nadie puede salir, ni entrar. Con nuestros dioses regentes ausentes y con las fuerzas de élite en franca recuperación, no podemos darnos el lujo de cometer ningún error. Habréis notado que vuestros cosmos, así como el mío, todavía son inestables y difíciles de controlar. –Shion continuó.

-¿Temes que este momento de debilidad sea aprovechado por algún otro enemigo? –en esa ocasión, Shion meneó la cabeza como respuesta a Shaka.

-El mundo se encuentra en paz. Como os dije antes, Asgard, Atlantis y el Santuario se han convertido en aliados. A pesar de eso, ni la princesa, ni yo mismo, queremos correr riesgos.

-Hablaste de una condición más, Shion. –la sorpresiva intervención de Saga atrapó la atención de todos. Seguía con los brazos cruzados y la espalda apoyada en la silla, tal como había permanecido desde el inicio de la conversación.- ¿De qué se trata?

-Así es, Saga, y aunque no está directamente relacionada con nosotros, la condición ha sido… difícil para nuestra princesa. –suspiró.- Zeus, como padre de los dioses y hablando en su nombre, ha ordenado a Athena la liberación de sus santos divinos. Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Ikki y Hyoga han de regresar al mundo, sin memorias de las guerras peleadas, ni cosmos que les permitan levantar los puños en contra de los dioses de nuevo. Athena ha accedido.

Las expresiones en sus rostro mutaron rápidamente. Esos niños, a los que los dioses tanto temían, eran lo más cercano que la joven princesa tuviera. Habían sido su apoyo, su fuerza, su pilar… incluso más. Perderlos, a cambio de sus vidas, era quizás el sacrificio más grande que la diosa había podido hacer.

-Seiya y los demás son… -Aioria musitó.- …Son sumamente importantes y queridos por Athena. Renunciar a ellos significa…

-Athena es consciente de lo que significa, Aioria. –Arles le interrumpió.- No ha sido fácil tomar esta decisión, pero ella sabe que, de este modo, no solo ha conseguido traeros de regreso y sellar la paz con Odín y Poseidón, sino también es una forma de retribuir los esfuerzos y sacrificios de sus santos. Los echará de menos y sufrirá su ausencia cada día, eso no lo dudes. Sin embargo, les entrega también la oportunidad de hacerse una vida propia, lejos de la sangre y dolor que los ha marcado desde el principio de sus vidas. La princesa me dijo que el hombre que la crió, Mitsumasa Kido, arrebató la inocencia de los chicos. Pues bien, ella está dispuesta a devolverles lo que les fue quitado y, si para ello, debe renunciar a ellos, es un sacrificio que gustosamente hará. Es una decisión que ha sido tomada. No hay marcha atrás.

-Era lo mejor para ellos… lo justo. –el santo de Libra dijo. Su corazón era un mezcla de sentimientos encontrados: entre el dolor de perder a Shiryu y la tranquilidad de saber que cada esfuerzo del dragón había sido recompensado por su diosa.

-Vuestras vidas tienen un valor incalculable para nuestra princesa. Espero lo comprendáis. –sentenció el santo de Altair.

El resto de los santos dorados no se atrevieron a pronunciar ninguna palabra más. No había nada que pudieran decir, todo estaba dicho y decidido. Solamente Aioros, en su lugar, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza sutilmente. Escuchaba las explicaciones con atención, pero comprendía poco de lo que sucedía. Mientras más pensaba al respecto, más notaba el gran agujero oscuro y sin sentido que era su mente.

Sentía un deseo enloquecedor por preguntar. Tenía miles de dudas en la cabeza… tenía catorce años de preguntas sin responder.

Se mordió los labios, sintiendo un frustración enorme y una rabia casi tan grande. En algún punto, también sintió deseos de llorar, pero se contuvo de alguna forma milagrosa. Estaba completamente fuera de lugar, rodeado de rostros, voces y vidas que ya no conocía. Por donde mirara, solo veía confusión y, sin importar las explicaciones, sus cuestionamientos, lejos de resolverse, aumentaban. Se sentía al borde de la locura; cansado e, inesperadamente, vencido.

Sus recuerdos eran poquitos y muy brumosos. Recordaba momentos que ahora parecían sin importancia y situaciones que ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender. Se sentía sumamente herido, pero a la vez, terriblemente culpable. Por un breve segundo, efímero como un respiro, se sintió incapaz de sobrellevar la dantesca tarea de recuperar su vida y deseó no haber regresado al mundo de los vivos… no de ese modo.

-Aioros, ¿estás bien? –oyó el susurró de la voz de su hermano y asintió.

-Estoy un poco confundido, es todo.

Aioria abrió ligeramente los labios, más ni un solo sonido los abandonó. Volteó en busca de la mirada de Shion y, al encontrarla, sus ojos suplicaron por respuestas para su hermano. Exhaló, con más fuerza de la que le hubiera gustado, y tragó saliva a sabiendas de que, quisiera o no, esas respuestas alzarían ampollas y harían daño. Dolerían.

-Hay mucho que tienes que saber. –le dijo, por fin.- Así que presta atención.

La caja de Pandora estaba a punto de ser abierta.

-X-

Había abandonado la Fuente tan pronto como sus ojos se hubieron acostumbrado a la vida recién recuperada. Nikos no había atinado siquiera a pensar acerca de qué hacía allí o cómo había sucedido. Simplemente, en el preciso instante en que su mirada violeta se fijó en el impoluto techo sobre él, supo que había vuelto. Oteó la estancia, y con cierto disgusto, comprobó como la cortina que separada cada cama estaba echada. Frunció el ceño suavemente, se calzó las sandalias y echó a andar, olvidándose de la curiosidad inicial que despertaban sus desconocidos acompañantes.

El sol, aún brillaba tenuemente en el horizonte, iluminando con sutileza la fachada trasera del fabuloso templo de Piscis. Volteó sobre su hombro, comprobando que, tal y como sus recuerdos dictaban, el templo papal se erigía a sus espaldas, y sin más miramientos, comenzó el tedioso descenso de la escalinata zodiacal.

No había nadie. Allá dónde mirase, todo estaba inusualmente tranquilo y silencioso. Podía escuchar, o creía hacerlo, las olas rompiendo en la lejanía, y el graznido de las gaviotas; pero no había rastro alguno de la algarabía que había caracterizado al Santuario donde él creció.

Contempló asombrado las cicatrices que surcaban paredes, columnas y suelos de aquellos palacios a los que siempre había observado con recelo. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba _Naia_?

Sus ojos se humedecieron sin previo aviso, y el esfuerzo del descenso se cobró su precio cuando logró llegar a los pies de Aries. Se dejó caer en uno de los escalones, con la respiración tan agitada que su pecho dolía y sus ojos no atinaban a enfocar correctamente.

Intentó encender su cosmos, pero fue incapaz. Podía sentir aquel viejo hormigueo en las yemas de sus dedos, pero nada más. Ni una pequeña chispa de luz iluminó sus manos. Se revolvió el pelo azabache con hastío, y dio una gran bocanada de aire con la única intención de calmar su creciente nerviosismo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante unos minutos, hasta que todo a su alrededor pareció calmarse, y con ayuda de sus manos, se puso en pie.

Dio un último vistazo a las Doce Casas, aunque desde donde estaba, Aries acaparaba toda su atención. Lucía prácticamente como nuevo y por lo que veía, alguien se había molestado en despejar la entrada. Los pedazos de roca y mármol se amontonaban a los lados, ordenados dentro de su propio desorden. El santo de Orión frunció el ceño cuando se fijó con más detenimiento en el suelo que pisaba. La milenaria piedra gris estaba ennegrecida, calcinada en su mayor parte; destacando en ellas únicamente las finas y perfectas grietas que parecían haber sido cortadas a cuchilla. Habían intentado limpiarlo, era obvio, pero no habían tenido demasiado éxito en la empresa: lo que fuera que había quemado aquel suelo, era tan ardiente como el mismo sol.

Tragó saliva, y sin darse cuenta, retrocedió poco a poco, igual que si el primer Templo fuera el origen de un inminente desastre. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había echado a correr y, empapado en sudor, solamente se detuvo cuando las gradas del viejo coliseo se aparecieron en la lejanía.

Naia. Solamente podía pensar en ella, en su pequeña hermana revoltosa. ¡No podía sentirla! ¡¿Dónde estaba?

_-Continúa en la parte 2…-_


	2. El primer Aliento Parte 2

Nota: Si empiezas a leer por aquí, retrocede. ¡Esta es la segunda parte del primer capítulo!

**Capítulo 1: El primer aliento. Parte 2**

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –preguntó Dohko con suavidad.

Aioros posó sus ojos sobre él, durante unos segundos de silencio ensordecedor. La mirada tranquila y llena de sabiduría del anciano de los Siete Picos permanecía en aquel cuerpo joven, aunque de momento no bastaba para reconfortar al arquero y a su espíritu contrariado.

En realidad, mientras más notaba los cambios, más aterrado se sentía. Había muerto con innumerables cuestionamientos y, del mismo modo, había despertado con todavía más de ellos. La pregunta más grande era: ¿Estaba listo para vivir una vida que ya no le pertenecía?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y hundió los dedos entre sus rizos castaños. Los recuerdos fluyeron en su cabeza, como un río de emociones que no alcanzaba a controlar. En los rostros de sus compañeros veía historias que habían quedado inconclusas… al menos para él. Veía rasgos conocidos, pero hombres desconocidos. Le consternaba saber que probablemente jamás entendería del todo y, sino lo hacía, terminaría por perderlos para convertirse en un extraño a sus ojos. ¿Soportaría perderlos de ese modo? ¿Tendría las fuerzas para aferrarse a ellos?

Relamió sus labios resecos, sintiéndose terriblemente nervioso. Sentir las miradas sobre él no ayudaba a su causa, en especial cuando se trataba de un par de ellas.

La de Saga lo taladraba, acrecentando sus dudas. Por años se había acostumbrado a ser el único que comprendía la intricada mente del geminiano. Se sabía su amigo, su confidente, su hermano. Pero todo aquello había desaparecido. La única certeza que siempre había tenido en ese mundo bizarro al que pertenecía era precisamente él: Saga. Y, sin embargo, con todo lo importante que había sido, ahora, no era más que un desconocido de mirada dura y gestos severos que lo amedrentaban.

La otra mirada era una que le revolvía por dentro. Shura… Shura y esos ojos oscuros que derramaban dolor.

Cada vez que lo veía, era como si sus recuerdos se dispararan, como si se hubiera visto de nuevo en aquel campo de batalla, con los ojos rabiosos y llenos de desprecio del español sobre si. Recordaba la sangre, las recriminaciones y la amarga despedida. Shura había sido su única esperanza en aquel entonces, el último recurso en medio de sus desesperación. Y, lejos de convertirse en su salvación, Shura había terminado sellando su mortal destino.

Apretó los puños, tensó la mandíbula y bajó el rostro. En aquel entonces le había dolido muchísimo y aún lo hacía, Pero, de pronto, sentía el verdadero ardor de la rabia en su pecho y el ahogo de las palabras que no surgían de su boca. _"Cálmate. Solo habla"_ se dijo. Suspiró mientras sus ideas caían a poco en orden, hasta que por fin se sintió listo para responder.

-Recuerdo _esa_ noche, a la bebé y a… a… -clavó sus ojos en Saga.- …no sé quien era, pero…

-_Ares_, era Ares en el cuerpo de Saga. –Shion le interrumpió.

-¿Ares? –Aioros susurró para si mismo. Poco a poco, todo parecía tomar sentido.- ¿Fue él quien se deshizo de vosotros? De ti, de Arles… de Kanon. –preguntó.

-Oh, arquero, el mío fue un caso diferente. _Muy_ diferente. Para cuando Ares llegó yo ya estaba lejos, más de lo que él pudiera imaginarse. –el gemelo menor sonrió con amargura. Miró de soslayo el gesto inmutable de su hermano y una ola de furia golpeó su interior.- Irónicamente, el hombre que quiso asesinarme terminó por salvar mi vida. Lástima que tu suerte fue diametralmente distinta. –escupió en busca de alguna reacción en Saga que jamás consiguió. Nada… ni siquiera un pestañeo.

No así, el resto de los santos se revolvieron entre incómodos y contrariados por la verdad espetada. Varias miradas fueron intercambiadas, pero los labios de todos permanecieron sellados.

El arquero contempló las reacciones en completa incredulidad. Su mente había comenzado a atar cabos y a hacerse de conjeturas que no le estaban gustando, que le estaban resultando, inclusive, aterradoras. ¿Podría ser que el hombre del que Kanon hablaba fuera…? No. Jamás. Saga nunca hubiese movido un dedo para hacer daño a su hermano. Le había soportado todo, todo, sin importar cuanto doliesen sus desdenes. Pensar siquiera en ello, era una aberración. Era imposible. El gemelo podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás el asesino de su propia sangre.

Miró de uno a otro gemelo, del rostro ensombrecido en ira de Kanon a la aparente indiferencia de Saga, y la piel se le erizó. Había crecido con ambos, había compartido juegos de niños y llorado lágrimas de madurez a su lado. Pensó conocerlos a la perfección alguna vez, pero ahora no reconocía a ninguno de los dos.

Sintió un miedo atroz devorándole las entrañas mientras un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Luchó por controlarse. Sin embargo, la mirada de Aioria le informó que estaba fracasando.

-¿Qué más recuerdas? –Dohko volvió a cuestionarle. También había notado el desencajo en el rostro de Aioros, así que no le fue difícil adivinar que había comprendido el secreto de la desaparición de Kanon y el horror detrás de ella.

Aioros lo miró de nuevo, con la mirada perpleja y los ojos desorbitados. Parpadeó un par de veces y musitó algo incomprensible. Después cerró los ojos, en busca de un momento de paz. Sintió como sus pestañas atraparon una lágrima de desesperación que no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar. No se dejaría vencer por sus emociones, no esta vez. Por eso, respiró profundamente, dejado a su cuerpo recomponerse antes de responder.

-Ares intentó asesinar a la princesa. –continuó, sin atreverse abrir los ojos. Su propia voz le sonaba extraña, desconocida. Se dio cuenta que, del mismo modo en que Kanon y Saga se habían convertido en un par de incógnitas en su mente, él también lo era. No sabía quién era, ni tampoco lo que sería. Solo era una sombra de un pasado distante que comenzaba a desvanecerse de a poco. Un recuerdo, nada más.- Trató de asesinarla en su cuna, hundiendo una daga en su corazón. Lo detuve a tiempo, tomé a la niña en brazos y supe que tenía que marcharme. Corrí lo más que pude hasta que… -abrió los ojos repentinamente y su mirada chocó con la del santo de Capricornio quien, por primera vez, no le esquivó.- Hasta que me topé contigo. –le dijo.- Tú no me creíste, aunque te supliqué que me escucharas. Te lo rogué. Te expliqué lo que estaba pasando y únicamente atinaste a decirme cuánto me odiabas. –soltó las palabras despacio, una a una, cual dardos que herían en lo más profundo a Shura, quien, al igual que el mismo Aioros, se derrumbaba poco a poco frente a los ojos de todos.- No tuve más remedio que… huir.

-Hiciste lo correcto. –Shion dijo, esforzándose por sonar comprensivo.

-¿Lo hice? –el santo de Sagitario le miró fijamente, con las lágrimas empañando el azul de su mirada y dejándole entrever lo equivocado que estaba.- ¿Cuántas vidas se perdieron por mi decisión? ¿Cuántas pudieron salvarse si yo hubiera tenido el valor de regresar para hacer frente a Ares, tal como correspondía?

-Ares hubiera comenzado la matanza contigo, hijo, tal como lo hizo.

-Shion habla con la verdad. –como un quejido, la voz de Shura retumbó en la habitación. Sus ojos denotaban un cansancio absoluto y una pena tan grande que los hacía lucir muertos.- Si hubieras regresado, solamente le habrías facilitado el trabajo y Athena hubiera caído en sus manos de nuevo. –calló por un instante y, cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonó terriblemente hueca.- Nadie te hubiera creído.

-Nadie… empezando por ti. –espetó el arquero en un susurro.

Shura bajó el rostro, concediendo la razón al castaño. Él no había sido capaz de creerle y, aunque todo hubiese acontecido de otro modo, tampoco lo hubiera hecho. Podía haber sido solo un niño en aquel entonces, pero su sentido del deber era más agudo que nunca y la rabia de los últimos sucesos había cegado toda cordura en él. A pesar de ello, había pasado catorce años encerrado en soledad, pagando su penitencia en silencio. Había llorado lágrimas de sangre y maldecido su propio nombre hasta el cansancio. En algún punto, había perdido toda esperanza para consigo, y rogado por nada más que una oportunidad de enmendar el daño hecho, aún a costa de su propia vida. Pero el pasado estaba escrito con letras de sangre que ni los dioses serían capaces de borrar.

-No espero que me entiendas, porque yo mismo fui incapaz de comprender mis actos por mucho tiempo. Tampoco espero tu perdón, porque sé que no lo merezco. –habló de nuevo el español. Pronunciaba despacio y con la voz colgando de un hilo que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier instante. Sin embargo, algo en su tono hizo que el arquero se estremeciera, algo sumamente lastimero.- Pero hice lo que tenía que hacer, lo que se esperaba de mi; y lo hice de la mejor manera en que podía hacerlo un crío que no entendía nada de la vida. Ahora sé que hay decisiones que nos marcan, como esa, pero que son ineludibles. No puedo cambiar nada del pasado, solo decirte que… lo siento. Para lo mucho, o lo poco, que te sirva: lo siento.

Después de la confesión de Shura, solo hubo silencio: un silencio pesado y tirante. Se esperaba, quizás, que Aioros fuera quien lo rompiera, pero no fue así. El castaño no tenía deseos de pronunciar una sola palabra más, porque temía la repercusiones de ellas. Su mente y su corazón todavía estaban demasiado confusos y heridos, y no quería cometer un nuevo error del cual se arrepintiera después. Así que permaneció con los labios sellados, un hueco en el estómago y las palabras del santo de Capricornio revoloteándole en la cabeza.

Dohko notó de inmediato que tenía que apresurarse a intervenir o la situación se le iría de las manos. No era tan ingenuo como para pensar que aquella plática sería fácil, pero aún quedaba mucha energía que recorrer. La conversación apenas empezaba y, con pesar, tenía que admitir que lo peor aún estaba por venir.

-Entregaste la bebé Athena a un anciano, su nombre era Mitsumasa Kido. –intervino al fin.- Él la creció como su nieta y, llegado el momento, preparó el camino para que ella se rodease de guerreros dispuestos a protegerla. De ahí salieron los cinco santos a los que nuestra princesa ha renunciado. Fueron ellos quienes le acompañaron de regreso al Santuario y quienes lucharon, allanando el camino para que nuestra princesa recuperase su lugar como diosa.

-¿Cuántos años después de mi muerte sucedió eso?

-Catorce años. –respondió Shion.

-¿Catorce años? –Aioros repitió la respuesta del lemuriano.- ¿Me estáis diciendo que, en catorce años, nadie descubrió al impostor detrás de la máscara? ¿_Nadie_? –sonó desesperado.

Saga cerró los ojos, siempre con los brazos cruzados. Ni Shion, ni Aioros, las dos personas más cercanas a él, habían sido capaces de develar tal misterio. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a Aioros que el resto de ellos podría? Hubiese deseado espetárselo, se lo hubiera gritado a la cara, pero prefirió callar porque sabía que su sola presencia ya hacía suficiente daño.

Al final, el gran mérito de Ares había radicado en su habilidad de manejar los miedos y las inseguridades de niños que tenían que jugar a ser adultos. Athena no había podido ponérselo más fácil.

-No me parece que fuera tan sencillo, Aioros. –el santo de Sagitario volteó al escuchar la voz de Arles, para confrontarle.- Ellos no eran más que unos niños, Ares pudo engañarlos con facilidad, al menos por un tiempo. –acotó para después hacer una pausa en la que desvió sus ojos hacia los santos más jóvenes.- Sin embargo, tampoco creáis que os libero de culpas. Crecisteis y, por lo tanto, debisteis daros cuenta de la naturaleza malvada de aquel que se alzaba como vuestro Patriarca. Teníais las armas suficientes para confrontarle, pero le dejasteis seguir con el reinado de maldad que había iniciado.

-¡La mayoría de nosotros ni siquiera estábamos aquí! –Milo replicó. Sus palabras eran ciertas, pero también lo eran las de Arles.

-Eso no os libera de culpas.

-No sabes nada, Arles. Estábamos solos. _Solos_. –siseó el escorpión.- Saga y Kanon estaban desaparecidos. Aioros era un traidor. Ares parecía ser el único que sabía lo que hacía. Sé que fuimos estúpidos, ¡muy estúpidos! Pero, ¡¿qué más podíamos hacer? ¡Si hubiésemos sabido lo que sucedía, jamás hubiéramos accedido a servir a un dios maligno!

-Milo habla con la verdad. –Shaka intervino, tomando por sorpresa a todos.- Si hemos levantado nuestros puños contra Athena, ha sido a causa de un engaño. No lo veas como excusa, Arles, pero tampoco tengas prisa en acusarnos. Si escuchaste con atención las palabras de Shura, habrás notado que nuestra situación no era muy diferente: hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer.

Había algo sumamente impresionante en el azul profundo de los ojos de Shaka, en aquella mirada que tan pocas veces habían presenciado. Se decía que, cuando el santo de Virgo abría los ojos, aquellos a su alrededor morían. La teoría estaba a prueba ese día y, a juzgar por el brillo afilado en ellos, era posible que así fuera.

De cualquier manera, Arles calló. Al final, no estaba siendo muy diferente a Aioros, brincando a conclusiones rápidas. Aunque, sinceramente, tampoco entendía como algo así había podido suceder. Habían sido catorce años. Catorce años de maldad, de lágrimas, de sangre, de dolor… de deshonra. Catorce años que habían abierto heridas profundas que aún supuraban en el corazón de la Orden y difícilmente sanarían a pesar del tiempo.

-En realidad… -Máscara de Muerte se aclaró la garganta. Levantó el rostro para mirar a sus compañeros, pero terminó por fijar esa mirada azul suya en el Patriarca.- …yo sabía. Yo sabía quien era el que se escondía detrás del nombre de Arles. Sabía que era Ares, ocupando el cuerpo de Saga. –habló tan rápido como pudo y exhaló al terminar. Por años, había cargado el peso de aquel secreto en silencio. Lo había usado a su antojo y se había escudado bajo las palabras cargadas de mal. Ahora era el momento de liberar su alma y de asumir las consecuencias.

-¿Qué dices? –Aldebarán le cuestionó, pero el rostro desencajado del toro dorado, poco se comparaba con los gestos desfigurados por la rabia de otros.

-Yo _sabía_ quien era Ares. Conocía sus intenciones y acepté seguirlo a cambio de poder. –recalcó, con todo el valor que le fue posible. No tenía derecho a quebrarse, ni tampoco podía aspirar a perdón.- Traicioné a Athena. Rompí el juramento que hice de protegerla y de seguir sus principios; y lo hice por decisión propia.

-Tú sabías todo desde el principio. –el león dorado siseó.- ¡Lo ayudaste a engañarnos!

-¿Cómo has sido capaz de tal traición, Máscara Mortal? –volvió a cuestionar el señor de Tauro.

-Pensaba igual que él. Creía que aquellos que eran fuertes debían gobernar al mundo. Me dejé llevar por sus sueños de conquista, por la grandeza que me prometió y pensé que jamás caería. Athena estaba muerta para mi, así que, ¿qué más podía hacer sino seguir al dios que había tomado su lugar? –cerró los ojos con fuerza y arrugó el semblante con desesperación. Había sido un tonto al pensar de semejante forma.- Ares era la única fuerza que reinaba sobre la Tierra, era el único camino que podía seguir y eso fue lo que hice. ¡Solo él podía mantener esta Orden en pie!

-Eres un mal nacido. –Milo escupió la maldición.- Todo este tiempo te burlabas en nuestras propias caras. _Jamás_ podremos confiar en ti.

-Cierto es que no puedes esperar que creamos que ese arrepentimiento es genuino.- Camus terció, con mucha más calma de la que Milo poseía.- Ganarse la confianza de alguien requiere de más que simples palabras compungidas.

-Todo el mundo tiene derecho a cambiar.

-Pero no todos lo logran, Cáncer.

-¡Estuve ahí, en el Muro de los Lamentos, con _vosotros_! –espetó el italiano en un desesperado intento de ser comprendido. Quería cambiar, quería ser diferente al monstruo que había sido, pero no estaba seguro de poder conseguirlo.

-¡Eso no significa nada! –Aioria se puso de pie bruscamente.- Significa que Athena necesitaba de todos y fue por eso que te convocó. No volviste por deseo propio.

-Aioria, siéntate. –Shaka le solicitó en tono imperturbable.

-¡Shaka! ¡Este maldito…!

-No vale la pena y tampoco es el lugar para esto. –le interrumpió el rubio en un tono un tanto más alto de lo que hubiera deseado. Meneó la cabeza y suplicó paciencia a su compañero con la mirada. Tras un par de dubitaciones, el castaño accedió a tomar su lugar de nuevo.- Todos hemos cometido errores, algunos más graves que otros. Negar a nuestra princesa, romper tu juramento como santo y seguir el camino del mal, son equivocaciones que deberían costarte la vida. –el rostro de Máscara Mortal se tensó ante la inequívoca palabra del santo de la virgen.- Pero si Athena te ha traído de regreso, a pesar de todo, es decisión suya y no nuestra. Aún así, la confianza y el respeto deberás ganártelos. Nadie va a regalarte de nada de aquí en adelante.

-Y no esperes demasiado. –gruñó Aioria.

Máscara Mortal no refutó más. Se mordió los labios y cerró la boca al no tener nada más que decir. Lo había visto venir. No esperaba abrazos, ni palabras comprensivas. Esperaba justamente eso: desprecio.

-Máscara Mortal no es el único a quien deben culpar.

-Afrodita…

-Maestro, yo también fui consciente del engaño de Ares. Yo también estuve a su lado y luché por sus ideales, a pesar de ser contradictorios a los de Athena y a los que yo había jurado proteger. –aún en la desesperación, la belleza del santo de Piscis se mantenía intacta.- Si vais a juzgarle a él, juzgadme a mi también. Soy tan culpable como lo es él.

Saga, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido completamente indiferente a la conversación, elevó ligeramente una ceja, apretó sutilmente los dientes y se permitió observar en silencio el desenlace. Si algo había que preguntarse ahí, era de donde había salido la inusual valentía de esos dos. Desafortunadamente para ellos, Saga estaba seguro que el resto de sus compañeros pondrían el recién hallado valor a prueba.

-¡Por los dioses! Estáis locos, ambos. –las manos de Aioria golpearon la mesa con rabia, y el gemelo supo que ahí venía la primera prueba a superar. Su voz, grave y poderosa, resonó en el salón y su ceño fruncido no mentían sobre su humor.- ¡No tenéis vergüenza alguna al estar de regreso!

-No hemos pedido volver, Aioria. No lo merecemos. Gente inocente murió en nuestras manos bajo las órdenes de Ares. Hermanos de Orden, que nunca doblaron la rodilla ante su yugo. Albiore… la isla Andrómeda.

-Fuiste tú. –Milo se puso de pie lentamente. Sus ojos azules se impregnaron con incredulidad.- Tú destruiste Andrómeda. Mataste a cientos de inocentes en _mi_ nombre.

-Milo yo…

El puño del escorpión se estampó grotescamente contra su rostro antes de que pudiera terminar. De haber tenido su cosmos bajo control, hubiera sido Antares la que se encargara de hacer sangrar al santo de Piscis.

Afrodita cayó al piso en medio de la desesperación de los demás santos. Los ánimos se habían caldeado y, penosamente, muchos no podían culpar a Milo por la reacción violenta,

-¡Milo! –Camus y Dohko corrieron de inmediato a detenerlo, pues el siguiente embate estaba preparado por parte del escorpión. El primero lo sujetó y el segundo se interpuso entre él y su víctima.

-Detente. –le ordenó Libra.

-¡No mereces estar aquí! ¡No vales el sacrificio que Athena hizo por tu vida, maldito traidor! –espetó.- ¡Mataste a Albiore! ¡Destruiste la isla Andrómeda solo por placer y me culpaste de ello! ¡No tienes perdón! ¡Ninguno de los dos os lo merecéis!

-¡Milo…!

Entonces, el santo de Escorpio consiguió escabullirse del agarre de Camus para abalanzarse una vez más sobre Piscis. De un manotazo se deshizo de Dohko y se dispuesto a dar el último golpe.

Afrodita apretó los dientes y aguardó. Por sobre todas las cosas, no estaban dispuesto a responder a los ataques de Milo. Si lo que el griego necesitaba era desahogarse, entonces él le daría la oportunidad. Que le golpeara, que le insultara, se había ganado cada gota de su desprecio.

Sin embargo, antes de que el puño del escorpión dorado impactara contra el rostro de su compañero, lo impensable sucedió.

Milo se quedó completamente paralizado mientras observaba a Kanon tomándole del brazo y forzándole a detenerse. Bastaron un par de movimientos para que el antiguo marina le sometiera, dando por terminada la reyerta. Sus ojos centellaron, mientras la determinación en ellos dejó saber al escorpión que Kanon no iba a retroceder un paso, no iba a dejarlo ir, sino hasta que desistiera en sus intentos de continuar con aquella locura.

-Basta ya, Milo. –demandó.- Creí que habías escuchado a Shaka decir que este no es el lugar para esto.

-¡No merecen estar aquí! –el otro forcejó, pero no consiguió escaparse.

-Esa es decisión de Athena no tuya. Entiéndelo.

-¡No son dignos de esta segunda oportunidad! ¡No lo son! –recalcó entre maldiciones y jaloneos.- ¡No hay perdón para lo que hicieron!

Kanon apretó el agarre, robando un gemido del escorpión. Echó una mirada sobre su hombro a Máscara Mortal y Afrodita, sin poder evitar pensar en lo mucho que se le parecían. Si de pecados se hablaba, el gemelo tenía una lista que superaba a la de todos ellos juntos. Pero, en su momento, se había arrepentido y enmendado el camino. ¿Quién le aseguraba que aquellos dos no harían lo mismo? ¿Por qué no darles una oportunidad, como la que el mismo Milo le había regalado antes? Sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió su atención hacia el peliazul más joven, jalándolo hacia si para hablarle al oído.

-Yo tampoco tenía derecho a nada, pero tú me diste una oportunidad. Me ayudaste a purgar mis pecados y me llamaste _compañero_, ¿recuerdas? –susurró bajo la mirada curiosa de todos.- No era diferente a ellos. ¿Por qué no intentas hacer lo mismo aquí, Milo? Lo que tengas pendiente con ellos, arréglalo después.

Las palabras lo golpearon sin misericordia y no pudo negar la verdad en ellas. Milo, entonces, abandonó los forcejeos. Sostuvo la mirada de Kanon, haciéndole saber que desistiría, pero que aún no estaba dispuesto a perdonar, no tan fácilmente. Con un manotazo, se libró del gemelo y regresó a su asiento con el rostro aún descompuesto de rabia. Se dejó caer en la silla, evitando a toda costa mirar a Cáncer y Piscis. Aquella conversación estaba comenzando a enfermarle y solo iría a peor.

-Continuemos. –dijo. Necesitaba tiempo para calmarse y seguir dando vueltas con el tema no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto.

-X-

Sus ojos se pasearon a toda velocidad por la vieja arena del coliseo. Contrario a lo que antes le había parecido, el Santuario no estaba desierto. Santos y guardias deambulaban de acá para allá, con expresiones de lo más variopintas tatuadas en sus rostros. Sin embargo, para Nikos eran todos _desconocidos_. No reconocía a nadie, y aunque podía distinguir alguna armadura que le resultaba familiar, sus dueños eran completas incógnitas para él. Recordaba a otros cuerpos y rostros luciendo aquellos ropajes.

Se sobó los ojos una vez más, sintiéndose súbitamente mareado. Se sentó, y hundió el rostro entre sus manos. No entendía nada.

-¿Perdido, Orión? –dio un respingo, e inmediatamente alzó el rostro.

Aquella voz le resultaba familiar, aunque no lograba recordar de qué: en sus memorias se escuchaba más aniñada. Sus ojos se toparon con una silueta femenina que no portaba armadura alguna: solamente lucía unas desgastadas ropas de entrenamiento. Continuó ascendiendo, hasta que finalmente, su mirada se detuvo en una impoluta máscara de plata que lo veía de vuelta, únicamente adornada por un fino zarpazo dorado. Los rizos dorados enmarcaban el rostro metálico, y Nikos, finalmente, recordó.

-¡Lince! –Tatiana asintió, sentándose a su lado.- ¿Qué…? -Tenía demasiadas preguntas por hacer, y de pronto, se sentía incapaz de formular ninguna.

-¿Llegaste aquí solo? –Nikos asintió, con cierta torpeza.

-No vi a nadie. Todo estaba vacío. –Suspiró.- Extraño. –Inmediatamente después se encogió de hombros. ¡Dioses! Me alegro de ver un _rostro_ conocido. –murmuró. Ella se limitó a asentir.- Todo está… _cambiado_.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo. –la miró con cierto nerviosismo.

-No entiendo nada…

-Han sido algo más de catorce años desde tu muerte. –Su mirada violeta se agrandó por la impresión. Nikos y ella tenían la misma edad aproximadamente, casi habían llegado al Santuario al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible que lo que Tatiana decía…?

-¿Qué? –atinó a decir, ella solo confirmó sus palabras con un movimiento de su cabeza apenas perceptible.

-Han sucedido muchas cosas en ese tiempo… algunas son más difíciles de comprender que otras. –Su voz terminó siendo poco más que un murmullo, como si la rusa se hubiera perdido en sus propios recuerdos.- Cruz del Sur te asesinó. No sabría decir si de modo accidental o no… pero sucedió. –Nikos agachó el rostro. Casi podía escuchar la voz de Keitaro, sus palabras venenosas… pero estaba seguro de que simplemente había sido un accidente. Algo dentro de si lo sabía: habían sido amigos, prácticamente hermanos.

-¿Qué fue de mi _hermana_? –se apresuró a preguntar. Tatiana lo silenció con un gesto de su mano.

-Caelum acudió en tu ayuda, pero llegó tarde. No escuchó a nadie. Se tomó la justicia por su mano. –Nikos alzó el rostro desencajado al comprender el significado de aquellas palabras.- Mató a Keitaro, fue apresada.

-¿Ella…? –Él era de sobra consciente de cuál era el castigo ante tal crimen. Las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos. Jamás había deseado ponerla en riesgo, ¡él solo quería protegerla! La sola posibilidad de que hubiera sido ejecutada, hizo tambalearse su inseguro mundo una vez más.- No puede ser… -musitó.

-Ella desapareció de los calabozos, _misteriosamente_. –El moreno se relajó inmediatamente, aunque no le pasó desapercibido el sospechoso tono impreso en aquella última palabra.- Desde entonces ha estado fuera del Santuario, en paradero desconocido. Fue calificada como _desertora_.

Algo dentro de él se rompió en mil pedazos al escucharlo. Naia había sido siempre una niña valiente, se había esforzado mucho por estar a la altura de lo que se esperaba de ella y por hacer que Axelle se sintiera orgullosa. Había sufrido tanto como los demás en aquellos años de entrenamiento, ¿para qué? ¡Lo había perdido todo por su culpa!

-Lo que sucedió después es complicado de explicar. Has de saber que escucharas muchos rumores: unos ciertos y otros no, pero todos con ciertos tintes de verdad. Es cosa tuya decidir en que creer…

-¿Qué sucedió? –Echó a un lado como pudo los pensamientos sobre su hermana. Había atravesado las Doce Casas, había visto su estado… Las sospechas no hicieron más que crecer.

-El maestro Shion fue asesinado, igual que Arles… igual que _Aioros_. –El espanto fue imposible de ocultar por más tiempo en el rostro del Santo.- Ares tomó el cuerpo de Saga como propio y reinó en el Santuario por trece años, después de haberse deshecho de la niña Athena.

-¡¿Qué? –Tatiana sabía que aquello era lo que Nikos menos deseaba escuchar. Nunca se había llevado bien con los chicos de oro, y a decir verdad, toda aquella historia no decía demasiado en su favor. Se encogió de hombros. Ella también les había _querido_ a su manera, había sido cercana especialmente de uno… Ni siquiera para ella había sido fácil de aceptar y mucho menos comprender.

-Sometió al Santuario sin que nadie dijera o hiciera nada por evitarlo. Finalmente, Ares fue vencido. –Era difícil poner palabras a los sentimientos. Omitió los detalles. Nikos se enteraría tarde o temprano de ellos, aunque estaba segura que terminaría por tergiversar las cosas.- Athena volvió al Santuario. Nunca llegó a matarla. Sin embargo, Poseidón se levantó en nuestra contra, igual que antes hizo Asgard, igual que después hizo Hades. Athena resultó victoriosa en cada una de esas batallas, pero con perdidas demasiado grandes. Supongo que has visto el estado de las Doce Casas… -Se aclaró la garganta. Ahora lucían como palacios nuevamente, pero por un tiempo, el panorama había sido desolador.- Después de que Hades fuera derrotado, el Inframundo quedó sumido en el caos y las almas, vagando sin control. Ella os trajo de regreso aprovechando ese momento de debilidad.

-¿A todos? –no entendía como semejante cosa era posible. Se viese como se viese, era _antinatural_.

-A todos los que pudo, al menos. Unos despertaron antes, y otros tardaron algo más, como tú.

-¿Ella está aquí? –Tatiana asintió.- Era solo una recién nacida…

-Tiene casi quince años.

-Entiendo… -A decir verdad no lo entendía, no tenía la capacidad para ello en aquel momento, pero tal cantidad de información lo había dejado perdido y descolocado. Alzó el rostro y se revolvió el pelo, pero de pronto, sus ojos captaron un detalle que antes le había pasado completamente desapercibido.- Meridia. ¡Las Doce llamas arden!

-Ellos también han vuelto. _Todos_. –La rusa se puso en pie.- Traerles ha costado un alto precio: fueron sellados por los mismos dioses en un maldito pilar de piedra. Pagaron un precio demasiado alto por hacer lo que _debían_. Ganaron, sin ellos hubiera sido imposible. -Se apartó un tirabuzón que caía por su frente.- Aunque me temo que muchos puedan olvidarlo… -musitó.- Athena se esforzó por darles una nueva oportunidad. Han despertado hoy, por lo que se. El Maestro Shion, el viejo maestro Dohko… incluso Aioros y Kanon. –El santo de Orión alzó una ceja, confundido ante la mención del menor de los Géminis.- _Esa_ es otra larga historia que tendrás que escuchar con más tiempo. –Tatiana se dio cuenta rápidamente de que no sabía de lo que hablaba, y no le culpaba. Aquella etapa de sus vidas había sido demasiado difícil aún viviéndola, como para comprenderla de esa manera.- Por ahora, solamente has de saber que el Santuario esta blindado. _Nadie_ puede entrar, ni salir. –No hacía falta ser demasiado avispada para saber que lo primero que haría en cuanto tuviera ocasión, sería ir por su hermana.- Espera a que las cosas vayan acomodándose, y acostúmbrate a la vida de nuevo. Tu cosmos tardará un poco en volver. Eres un tipo afortunado. –Se alejó un par de pasos, dispuesta a retomar su labor.- Cuando estés más recuperado, búscame. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que nos sea posible, hay demasiadas cosas por hacer aún.

Bajo un par de escalones de un salto, antes de que la voz de Nikos la detuviera.

-Tatiana… -Volteó sobre su hombro para verlo.

-¿Si?

-Me alegro de verte.

-X-

Después del último incidente, el ambiente había quedado enrarecido. Si bien, la confusión no se había disipado en ningún momento, todo espíritu de buena fe se había esfumado de esa mesa.

Shion bebió un sorbo de agua de su copa, solo lo suficiente para humedecerse los labios. Los miró, uno a uno y, por primera vez, notó que ninguno de sus discípulos le miraba siquiera. Los ojos de todos estaban clavados sobre el mármol entre ellos, con la mirada fija, pero con sus mentes perdidas muy lejos de ese lugar.

Al verlos así, le resultó inevitable pensar que quizás se habían precipitado al reunirlos para obligarlos a confrontar el pasado. Desde el principio había sido consciente de lo delicado que sería desenterrar fantasmas y sacar a la luz verdades que harían más daño que las mentiras. Pero no había otro modo de empezar. Athena les había traído de regreso y, aún sin necesidad de palabras, les había dado la _orden_ de vivir. Pues bien, la vida comenzaba ahí mismo, donde los miedos del pasado suspirarían por una última vez, ante de ser confrontados.

Temía, sin embargo, que no todos tuvieran la capacidad de mirar al pasado, aprender de él, y después afrontar el futuro. El dolor, el remordimiento y el rencor se sentían como obstáculos enormes, que no hacían más que crecer a cada segundo entre ellos.

La prueba más fehaciente de ello radicaba en el trío de santos mayores, que sin darse cuenta, representaban, en mayor o menor medida, los tres sentimientos básicos alrededor de los cuales giraba aquel encuentro. Mientras más lo pensaba, más sentido tenía, y mientras más los contemplaba, más comprendía lo duro que resultaba estar sentados ahí, uno frente a otro, tan cerca pero a la vez, tan lejos. De la misma forma, algo dentro de él le susurraba que, habiendo sido ellos quienes comenzaron esa historia, serían también los que habrían de decidir el final de ella. Si sus chicos eran capaces de sanar, de sentirse vivos de nuevo, entonces, el resto se sentiría de igual modo.

A su lado, Dohko se sobó las sienes, y el lemuriano entendió lo difícil que era todo aquello también para él. Los muchachos lo tenían acorralado. Lo habían atrapado entre el muro de sus penas y el de sus rencores, justo donde no quería estar… justo donde se acababan las salidas.

-¿Nadie más va a hablar? –Milo espetó de nuevo. Pocas cosas se tornaban tan insoportables como la insistencia de un escorpión desesperado, y era precisamente eso en lo que Milo se había convertido. El buen humor había desaparecido mientras el veneno de escorpión amenazaba con hacer acto de presencia.- Si ya terminamos, quisiera marcharme.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, bicho? Esto no ha terminado. -apenas se había levantado, cuando la intervención de Kanon le obligó a detenerse.- Conocéis la historia de Ares, pero no la mía. Os aseguro que es igual de emocionante. –rió, más por la necesidad de tragarse un impropio nerviosismo que por placer.- A ti te gustaría conocer mi versión de los hechos, ¿no es así, arquero? Vi como te quedaste con la curiosidad antes. Si tienes dudas, deberías preguntar.

Reconoció de inmediato la mirada con que Aioros le respondió. Habían pasado muchos años, pero la expresión en esos ojos profundamente azules, al observarle con expectación, no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

-Te preguntarás donde comenzó todo, o. ¿será que lo notaste ya? –Kanon alzó una ceja, como si la inexistente curiosidad en él lo atormentara y, poniéndose de pie, rodeó la mesa hasta situarse a espaldas de la silla del santo de Sagitario.-¿No? Te lo responderé ahora: comenzó el día en Shion te nombró Patriarca. –levantó la mirada, como si se perdiera en las memorias de aquel entonces, pero con los pies bien puestos en el presente. Aioros, de espaldas a él, arrugó el ceño y tensó el rostro a sabiendas de lo que seguía.- Las noticias vuelan muy rápido por estos lugares. Para cuando salisteis del salón del trono, todo el mundo cuchicheaba a vuestras espaldas. A algunos les resultó una decisión acertada y, a otros, nos pareció francamente estúpida.

-Kanon…

-Espera, Aioria, no me interrumpas. –prosiguió.- Después de ese trago amargo, mi hermano y yo nos encontramos. Estabas un poco molesto, ¿verdad, Saga? –pero el gemelo mayor, no se inmutó.- Lo estaba. –susurró Kanon al oído del arquero.- A decir verdad, tenía razones de sobra para estar enfadado. Ese trono era lo único en lo que había pensando por días y lo había perdido, ni más, ni menos, que ante ti. Pero su mala suerte no había terminado ahí. En ese entonces, Saga no era el único con sueños de grandeza y de poder. ¡Oh, no! Los míos eran más grandes, más fuertes, más reales también. Pero, solo, no podía conseguir lo que tanto quería, no en ese momento al menos. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba el poder que Saga podía brindarme. Juntos hubiésemos dominado al mundo, nadie hubiese podido hacernos frente; ni siquiera tú. –se tomó un segundo para respirar, para ver el rostro inerte de su gemelo y, como si se hubiese transportado años atrás, casi pudo sentir el ardor del puño de Saga estrellándose contra su rostro.- Entonces, me rechazó. –sentenció. Era raro, pero después de tanto tiempo, aquel rechazo seguía haciendo _daño_.- Fue la primera vez que me vio como lo que realmente era: una amenaza, un traidor. Se dio cuenta que no había remedio para mi, que sin importar cuanto lo intentase, no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarme… que todo lo que se decía sobre mi era _cierto_.

Cuando su voz se apagó, quedó solamente el silencio absoluto; un silencio doloroso, sórdido y sombrío. Se habían especulado tantas cosas sobre los gemelos, sobre su desaparición, sobre su historia, que al escucharla, uno no podía sino sentir una infinita melancolía y un sentimiento de impotencia que superaba a cualquiera.

Mirar de uno a otro, era imposible. No sin revelar demasiado, no sin terminar compadeciéndoles, aún a sabiendas de que era eso lo que menos deseaban.

-Supongo que no le dejé más opción. –el rostro de Kanon pareció abandonar la melancolía para retomar un sentimiento que no dejaba en claro de que se trataba. ¿Rabia? ¿Para consigo mismo? ¿Para con Saga?- Gritó muchas cosas, verdades mayormente. En realidad, no dijo nada que fuera mentira. Saga estaba aterrorizado, eso si. –frente a él, Saga levantó la mirada, buscando la suya. Cuando los ojos esmeralda de ambos se encontraron, las chispas del pasado saltaron entre ambos.- No sé si el miedo era por mi locura, o porque sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Al final, lo hizo: me arrastró a Cabo Sunion, hacia una muerte segura. Esa vez, fui yo quien gritó, quien le maldijo hasta que la garganta se me agrieto. No le importó. Me encerró y me dejó ahí, para que me ahogara. Se dio la vuelta y solo miró atrás una vez. Solo una. Así fue como me di cuenta de que, quien se marchaba, no era mi hermano. Esa mirada, esos ojos, no eran suyos.

-¿Sabías sobre Ares? –Dohko preguntó.

-Tanto como tú. –Kanon soltó la respuesta mordaz, sintiéndose satisfecho. Aceptaba reclamos de Athena, pero de nadie más. Mucho menos de aquel que se había sentado en una cascada a mirar la debacle de Orden, sin molestarse en mover un dedo para evitarlo.

La respuesta retumbó en los oídos de cada santo presente. Sonó y resonó en ellos, en su cabeza y cimbró en sus almas como un golpe repentino. Bastó para hacerlos pensar en el por qué se habían quedado solos, cuando en realidad no tenían porque estarlo. No habían quedado desamparados por el destino, sino que habían sido abandonados. Tristemente, la traición se servía en más de un forma, y la apatía de Dohko se sentía justamente como eso.

-El resto de mi historia no la comprendí hasta mucho después. –el gemelo prosiguió, como si no hubiera notado la gran sacudida que sus palabras desencadenaron. Pero vaya que lo sabía. ¡Vaya que había querido hacerlo!- No sé cuanto tiempo pasé entre las olas, suplicando por piedad y por una última bocanada de aire. Era extraño, porque cada vez que me sentía al borde de la muerte, una energía cálida me rodeaba y me retaba a resistir un poco más… siempre un poco más. En una de esas horas de desesperación, cuando el fondo de la cueva me arrastraba hacia la muerte, encontré la salvación. El tridente de Poseidón estaba ahí, a mi alcance. Lo usé para abrirme paso hasta Atlantis, donde encontré la urna con su alma y le liberé. –volvió a caminar, en busca de su asiento.- Julián era solo un niño, un mocoso que me ponía las cosas fáciles. En efecto, no fue difícil controlar cada movimiento suyo y, llegado el momento, solo se necesitó de un pequeño empujón para desatar la tormenta… literalmente. Los que sobrevivisteis al reinado de Arles lo recordareis. Empezó en Asgard y terminó en Atlantis, con más muertos de los que hubiera esperado y conmigo más cerca de dominar al mundo de lo que jamás pensé.

-Sabías que el Santuario era vulnerable, por eso atacaste. –los ojos de Camus le atravesaron.

-Vuestra guerra contra los niños de bronce hizo temblar hasta el último rincón de la Tierra. Era entonces o nunca. –oyó a Saga bufar sutilmente y giró el rostro para encararlo. Casi al mismo, su gemelo le miró de soslayo.

Lo que Kanon no había dicho era que todavía recordaba el instante en que había decidido todo. Esa noche, cuando la bóveda de agua se mecía inquieta sobre su cabeza, se había mantenido despierto en espera del lejano final. Nadie, ahí abajo, comprendía: solo él. Solamente Kanon entendía lo que significa aquel cosmos enardecido y trastornado por la locura. Solamente él sabía el secreto que el Santuario de Athena había guardado tan bien todos esos años.

Saga.

Saga de Géminis… su hermano, su gemelo.

El maldito que lo había condenado a la oscuridad, a la mediocridad, al desprecio y a la muerte. El maldito estaba vivo y estaba tan perturbado como él. Algo extraño había en su cosmos, eso también era cierto. Pero conforme los minutos avanzaban, conforme los cosmos de los santos de bronce crecían y el de Athena misma se revelaba, Kanon sabía que la diferencia importaría poco, pues el final se aproximaba.

Recordó sentir una explosión de cosmos tan fuerte, que aún en el presente le erizaba la piel. Era una energía pura, infinita… liberadora. Después de eso, una densa calma adormeció las olas sobre él, mientras la última bocada del cosmos de su hermano resurgía entre las cenizas de aquella energía maligna y agonizante. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero a pesar de todo el odio que le guardase, algo dentro de si se murió también en ese momento. Nunca se lo dijo a nadie, ni tampoco lo confesaría, pero había dolido, como una punzada directa a su corazón.

-El resto de la historia pierde interés. Los santos de bronce bajaron a Atlantis. Palabras más, palabras menos, patearon el culo a cada marina ahí abajo. –se sopló el fleco, tratando de mantenerse lo más completo posible.- Ese día, mientras veía caer a Atlantis, a mis sueños de conquista y, ¿por qué no decirlo? A mi orgullo, comprendí que había sido Athena la que me había mantenido con vida todo ese tiempo. Tenía un plan especial para mi, que jamás entendí sino hasta entonces. –torció la boca y ladeó la cabeza.- Supongo que eso es todo. Bueno, eso y el hecho de que parte del infame plan consistía en tragarme las jodidas agujas de Milo y patearle el culo a Radamanthys. –se encogió de hombros y miró hacia Aioros.- Una historia triste, ¿no crees? –escupió con amargura.- Empezó en por un trono y mira como terminó. Todo lo que sucedió fue por un _poquito_ de poder… poder que, por cierto, tú ni siquiera querías. ¿Me equivoco?

Aioros se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada encallada en la del Dragón Marino. Después de tantos años, Kanon no había cambiado todo lo que parecía al principio. En el fondo, seguía siendo el mismo. Salvo que, por esta vez, se sentía en completa desventaja ante los juegos afilados de su cabeza.

-Kanon, basta. Te estás extralimitando. –Dohko notó el hostigamiento hacia el arquero y supo que tenía que detenerlo. La siguiente víctima sería él, también sabía eso. Apenas había conocido a Kanon cuando niño, pero le bastaba para saber que no se quedaría conforme hasta haber espetado cada pensamiento y cada queja que le agobiara. Así era y, con toda probabilidad, así sería siempre.- Lo que quieras decir, dilo de una vez. Estamos aquí para eso.

-Dohko, me sorprendes. –el gemelo se aparragó en su silla y se llevó la mano a la boca, para cubrir la mueca retorcida que iluminaba su rostro.- Esa misma determinación pudo ser sumamente útil hace catorce años. Es una lástima que la guardaras hasta ahora. ¿Dónde estuviste todos esos años? ¿Jugando a la familia feliz en Rozan?

-Acepto reclamos de ellos. –el viejo Maestro respondió.- Pero me temo que no de ti.

-Pregunto por ellos. La vejez os hace descuidados, ¿no es así, Shion?

El Patriarca solo atinó a mirarlo, con esa mirada que exudaba nostalgia y desolación. No había olvidado lo que era mirarlos y ver en ellos a los niños pequeños que correteaban en su templo, del mismo modo en que tampoco había olvidado lo que sentía saber que los había perdido hace mucho. Ya no había rastro de las miradas que antaño lo observaban como su único tronco de salvación.

-Fallamos. –el lemuriano miró hacia su amigo de tantos años. En los ojos turquesas del chino descubrió que compartía sus pensamientos.- Os fallamos. –entonces, contempló uno a uno los rostros de sus otros santos.- No nos dimos cuenta de lo mucho que las cosas se salían de control y, para cuando intentamos retomar el camino, era tarde. Debí protegeros. –miró a sus gemelos y a Aioros.- Debí velar por vosotros. –se dirigió al resto.- Pero no conseguí ninguna de las dos cosas. Creí que podríais… En vez de eso, caí en el engaño de Ares. Para cuando me di cuenta… era tarde. Muy tarde para todos. –agachó la mirada.- _"Especialmente para ti, Saga. Lo siento tanto..."_ –quiso decir, pero sus palabras se perderían en el viento, como si no tuvieran ningún valor.

-Suenas abatido. –recalcó el menor de los gemelos, no sin cierta ironía en la voz.

Poco sabía, pero a cada palabra suya, algo dentro de Saga se descomponía. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantener la compostura, cada vez era más arduo su esfuerzo para sellar sus pensamientos.

Lo veía y lo escuchaba; y todo lo que pensaba era en el gran hipócrita que escupía sobre los errores ajenos y se alzaba como el _santo_ que no era. Con gusto se lo hubiera gritado en la cara, pero eso no lo haría muy diferente al cínico que Kanon era. Si algo recordaba de su vida antes de Ares era precisamente aquello: no caer en el juego de Kanon, nunca ceder antes sus provocaciones. En una sola cosa no se había equivocado entre todas las estupideces que había repartido. No era el momento, tampoco el lugar.

Mientras el silencio los ahogaba, se tomó unos segundos para inspeccionar el ambiente. Tenso… tenso y volátil.

Desconocía las intenciones de Kanon al azuzar sus compañeros de esa forma contra los dos viejos. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que estaba funcionando endemoniadamente bien. Crédito para su gemelo, porque seguía siendo un genio para manejar mentes jóvenes e impresionables. Aún así, tenía que admitir que se sentía impresionado… lo suficientemente _impresionado_ como para romperle la cara.

-Creo que deberíamos terminar aquí. –Aioros bufó, revolviendo por enésima vez sus cabellos. Los nervios lo estaban matando y el espectáculo de Kanon no era uno que quisiera presenciar.- No sé a dónde pretendes llegar. –le dijo.

-¿Qué pasa, Aioros? ¿Te asusta pensar que, de haber sido un poco más inteligentes, todos podrían haber salvado la vida?

-¿Tiene caso pensar en ello? –el santo de Sagitario meneó la cabeza. De pronto, tenía jaqueca y solo iría a peor si seguía inmerso en aquella conversación por mucho tiempo más.- No creo que haga ninguna diferencia.

Kanon esperó pacientemente por el momento de soltar la verdad. Unos segundos bastaron para elevar las expectativas, lo suficiente como para que sus siguiente movimiento sonara incluso más impresionante de lo que era.

-Antes de que salgas huyendo, creo que deberías escuchar mi última pregunta de hoy. Te aseguro que será de lo más interesante. –Kanon estaba disfrutando el juego. Un poco más y la gran verdad vería la luz.

-Maldición, Kanon, deja de jugar. –todas las miradas fueron irremediablemente atraídas por las repentina intervención de Saga. El santo de Géminis cerró los ojos, evitándolas. Con un poco de suerte, su hermano se callaría y la maldita reunión terminaría ahí mismo.

-¡Saga! Es bueno saber que tienes voz. Ojala Shion y Dohko encuentren la suya para respondernos. Veréis, mi pregunta es bien simple: Aspros y Deuteros, ¿qué tan bien les conocisteis?

Los dos santos mayores parecieron petrificarse en sus respectivos asientos, bajo la mirada atenta de sus jóvenes compañeros. No era la primera vez que aquel par de nombres habían regresado a ellos al contemplar los rostros de los gemelos. Tampoco era la primera vez que habían temido a esa historia perdida del Santuario.

-¿Dónde escuchaste esos nombres?

La pregunta del santo de Libra, lejos de calmar los ánimos, terminó por dispararlos. Si, por algún giro del destino, el cuestionamiento de Kanon hubiera pasado desapercibido, ahora toda posibilidad había desaparecido.

-¿Escuchado? No, no. Leído, mejor dicho. –el peliazul respondió. Su mirada se había afilado y todo rastro de burla en su tono se había perdido.- La soledad en Atlantis, me dio tiempo suficiente para conocer el mundo que me rodeaba, al que tenía acceso. Y debo deciros, Unity, mi antecesor como general marino Dragón de los Mares, era un excelente cronista y un amante verdadero de los libros también. Bluegard, a pesar de ser una ciudad fantasma, sigue teniendo una biblioteca que bien sería envidiada por cualquiera.

Las expresiones de Dohko y de Shion habían cambiado por completo. Habían pasado de un desconcierto total, a una clara demostración de rabia por la actitud del gemelo… y, en parte, también por la propia.

-Conoces la historia, probablemente mejor que nosotros.

-Sé lo suficiente, pero mis compañeros quizás quieran saber un poco más al respecto. ¿No os parece? Miradlos. Ciertamente están intrigados. Vamos, Shion. Unos detalles nada más. –los invitó a compartir la lúgubre historia. Tenía la atención de todos. Podía sentir sus ojos ir y venir, de él a los mayores.- En lo personal, me resultó de lo más… familiar. ¿A vosotros, no?

-Maestro… -cuando la mirada de Mu se centró sobre él, Shion supo que no tenían alternativa. Kanon los había derrotado en su propio juego.

-Oh, por Athena, ¡Hablad! ¡Alguien, diga algo! –exclamó es escorpión.- ¡¿Quién demonios son esos dos?

No era propio en él, pero Saga sintió un escalofrío y la piel erizándosele a su paso. Muy a su pesar, Kanon estaba jugando con su cerebro de nuevo.

Incluso, era su propia mente la que le traicionaba. _"Deuteros. Aspros."_ ¿Por qué los nombres sonaban tan conocidos? ¿En qué momento había escuchado de ellos? ¿Cuál era su importancia?

-Te encantará la historia, Saga. –en el instante en que la expresión socarrona de Kanon se reflejó en sus pupilas, todo cobró sentido.

"_Te encantará la historia, Saga." _Las palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, pero la voz en sus recuerdos era diferente: era la suya.

Ares había hecho el mismo comentario años atrás, en una de esas raras ocasiones en que le permitía retomar parte de su conciencia. Recordaba su risa maliciosa, ese sentimiento de burla que crecía conforme las hojas amarillentas del libro pasaban entre sus dedos.

Las imágenes surgieron en su cabeza, borrosas y confusas, pero lo suficientemente claras como para que reconociera la pulcra ortografía del viejo libro. Alcanzaba a recordar las líneas interminables de tinta negra. Algunas palabras resaltaban más que otras, pero en general recordaba cada parte de esa historia ajena y, a la vez, tan personal.

-Son… eran _nosotros_. –musitó sin siquiera notarlo. Las palabras habían surgido de sus labios como si quemaran, como si hicieran daño dentro de él.

-¡Conoces la historia!

-Saga, ¿de qué está hablando? –aún viniendo de Aioros, la pregunta sonó irrelevante ante la avalancha de recuerdos. Habían pasado años desde que Ares se la echara en cara y se riera de él, y todavía le hacía daño.

-Aspros y Deuteros fueron los gemelos nacidos bajo la estrella de Géminis hace más de doscientos años. –Kanon volvió a apropiarse de la palabra.- La luz y la sombra. El bien y el mal. Familiar, ciertamente.

-Kanon… -Shion susurró.

Pero, a pesar de todo, su mayor preocupación no era él, sino su gemelo. Era la primera vez que Saga había abandonado su posición de indiferencia total. Era la primera vez que veía emoción en su rostro… Era la primera vez que el par de esmeraldas que llevaba por ojos lo contemplaban buscando por respuestas. Súbitamente, le pareció infinitamente más frágil que el Saga que había abandonado el Inframundo a su lado envestido en un sapuri.

-Conocíamos la historia. La vivimos, fuimos parte de ella. –Shion declaró, por fin, cuando no pudo resistir por más tiempo la expectación que Kanon había creado en los otros.- Lo que nunca imaginamos, fue que viviríamos para verla repetirse en vosotros.

-¿Ellos fueron la antigua reencarnación de los gemelos? –preguntó Shaka.

-Así es. La reencarnación que peleó la anterior Guerra Santa.

-No es excusa, pero incluso para nosotros, lo más jóvenes entre los santos dorados de aquella generación, la historia de Aspros y Deuteros siempre estuvo llena de misterios. –intervino el de Libra. Bajó la mirada y los recuerdos de aquellos días fueron llegando lentamente a su cabeza.- Aspros era el mayor, el elegido. Deuteros, en cambio, había heredado una vida de desdicha. Desde que era solo un niño, su rostro fue cubierto de la vista de los curiosos y su existencia fue negada, condenándolo a convertirse en la sombra de su hermano. Se decía que nunca la importó ser el segundo, porque admiraba el brillo que despedía su gemelo. Se decía también que Aspros lo amaba como a nadie y lloraba en silencio ser la causa de las miserias de su hermano menor. Fue así por muchos años, hasta que la tragedia los golpeó.

-Aspros erró el camino. –todos retuvieron la respiración cuando Shion retomó la historia.- Se enfermó de poder y conspiró para asesinar al Patriarca Sage, mi maestro. Usó el Satán Imperial para destruir la mente de Deuteros, manejándola a su antojo. Entonces, en la noche elegida, hizo que atacara al viejo Patriarca. Si Asmita de Virgo no hubiera estado ahí, probablemente lo hubieran conseguido. Al ser atrapado y desenmascarado delante de la Orden, Aspros… -se detuvo. La sola palabra hería, dolía en el corazón, dadas las circunstancias actuales.- Aspros se _suicidó_.

Al dejar escapar la confesión, sintió una asfixiante presión en su pecho. El corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos. Saga, su _pequeño_ Saga, había sufrido el mismo destino. No imaginaba la desesperación que le había llevado a eso: el dolor y la sensación de impotencia que lo habían arrastrado a esa decisión. Solo sabía que dolía. Dolía _mucho_.

-Mmm… -Kanon se llevó la mano a la boca. Giró los ojos con cinismo, enmascarando la rabia que se lo comía por dentro.- Os habéis saltado un parte bien importante. -las miradas regresaron a su control. Sonrió.- Aspros era el tipo ejemplar, simpático e insoportablemente perfecto al que no se le puede reclamar nada, hasta que enloquece, claro está. Pero no nos habéis contado, ¿qué fue lo que terminó de enloquecerle?

Al ver a Dohko apretar los dientes, se sintió infinitamente satisfecho. Los viejos habían querido abrir el baúl de los recuerdos y él no pasaría la oportunidad de restregárselos en la cara.

-No os oigo. –recalcó, con ese rostro duro y acusador tan propio de si.

-Aspros fue, desde siempre, el hombre considerado para sustituir al Patriarca Sage. Era un hombre irrefutable, un hombre consagrado a nuestra Orden.

-Shion, creo que estás exagerando. –el gemelo menor meneó la cabeza.- Era un loco que no supo soportar que le arrebataran el trono que tanto había deseado. –mientras soltaba las palabras, se atrevió a mirar a su hermano, a retarlo con la mirada.- No era tan _perfecto_ como creían.

-No vamos a seguir con tu juego, Kanon. Se acabó. –siseó el chino, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño.

-Entonces, supongo que no dirás que, quien arrebató el Patriarcado a Aspros, fue nada más, ni nada menos que… Sísifo de Sagitario. –giró su rostro hacia Aioros.- ¡Sorpresa! No lo imaginabais, ¿cierto? Aunque Sísifo tuvo mucha más suerte que tú. Vivió para contarlo.

Vio la mirada del arquero tornándose más y más severa, pero no le importó. Bastaba ver la forma en que le temblaban los puños cerrados para saber que Aioros estaba completamente roto. Una cosa era vivir y, otra muy diferente, sobrevivir. Si el arquero deseaba conseguir lo segundo, tendría que esforzarse por rehacer la vida que había perdido, mirando de frente a las verdades que realmente dolían.

-Ahora si, he terminado. –sentenció tras una pausa que duró siglos para los que estaban en el salón.- Sabéis toda la verdad, todo lo que deberíais haber sabido desde el primer día. Enfrentadla o devolved la vida que Athena os ha obsequiado.

Se puso de pie y se marchó, sin que nadie le detuviera y sin mirar atrás. Detrás de si, dejaba un caos de pensamientos, emociones y sentimientos encontrados. Si antes había preguntas, las respuestas solo habían levantado más cuestionamientos. Lo peor es que las nuevas dudas que surgían apuntaban hacia ellos mismos, hacia sus actos; lo que habían dejado pasar y lo que _no_ habían hecho. El obstáculo a vencer no era más el pasado, sino el presente: ellos mismos.

El silencio de reflexión terminó varios minutos después, cuando la silla de Saga rechinó sobre el piso, al ponerse de pie. Mantenía la cabeza baja, con los ojos ocultos tras el flequillo de cabellos azules. En algún punto, levantó la vista y sus ojos coincidieron con los de Shion. Lo que el viejo lemuriano vio en ellos le partió el alma.

Ese par de esmeraldas terminaron de destrozarlo por dentro. La mirada de hielo, que antes reinase sobre su rostro, había desaparecido. Sus ojos ahora lucían huecos. Solo quedaba en ellos el vacío de un reproche infinito y el dolor de saber que todos le habían _fallado_.

"_¿Cómo pudiste? Lo sabías. Sabías que esto pasaría y aún así… me abandonaste."_ Le gritaron a Shion. Y no tenía excusas para darle… no tenía perdón.

Los pasos apresurados del gemelo resonaron en medio del silencio y el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse, selló el fin de esa reunión.

-¿Esto… ha terminado? –Milo preguntó. En ningún momento se atrevió a levantar la mirada para enfrentar la de Dohko, o la de Shion. Si lo hacía, su misma rabia lo traicionaría.

-Podéis marcharos, si así lo deseáis. Vuestros templos os esperan. –acotó Arles, ante la ausencia de palabras de los dos mayores.- Para lo que valga, Athena y el resto de nosotros nos sentimos felices de teneros de regreso. Espero que algún día podáis sentiros dichosos también. No lo entendéis ahora, pero este es el regalo más grande que cualquier podría daros: Una segunda oportunidad. –se aseguró de mirar a cada uno, aunque pocos le devolvieron la mirada.- No la desperdiciéis.

Después, se quedó ahí, viendo la sala vaciarse poco a poco. Al final solo quedaron cuatro personas además de él. Shion y Dohko no habían sido capaces de moverse de sus asientos. Kanon los había destrozado ahí mismo.

Aioria, un poco más allá, trataba de convencer a su hermano de marcharse, pero el santo de Sagitario estaba tan destruido como los otros dos. Arles no lo había visto así jamás, pero imaginaba que aquella reacción no distaba mucho de la que última que experimentase en su vida. Al final, el resultado tampoco era muy diferente: estaba solo. De nuevo, estaba solo.

Con parsimonia, el santo de Altair se puso de pie. Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta, y solo cuando la madera rechinó al abrirse para darle paso, miró atrás.

-¿Cómo fue posible que _nadie_ se diera cuenta? –preguntó, antes de desaparecer de ahí.

-X-

Volvió a Géminis tan a prisa como le fue posible, siempre teniendo cuidado de que sus pasos nunca alcanzaran a Kanon. La escalinata se le hizo inesperadamente corta de tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que iba. Sin embargo, cuando las paredes del Templo, de _su_ Templo, lo rodearon, se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aire. El nudo de su garganta no se había aflojado lo más mínimo, y aunque lo intentara… le resultaba francamente difícil pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquella última parte de la conversación.

Suspiró y se sobó los ojos antes de continuar. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado, él _nunca_ hubiera hecho aquello de tal manera. Saga sabía de sobra que la historia era larga y difícil de comprender, dolorosa… A su manera de ver, obligándoles a lidiar con ella de una manera tan forzada, nada más despertar, solo conseguirían empeorar las cosas. Era como si todos estuvieran tensando una cuerda que en cualquier momento iba a romperse: como si hubieran soltado a los leones en una diminuta habitación.

Se acomodó la melena a la espalda con cansancio. Cualquier esperanza que Arles, Shion y Dohko tuvieran de solucionar lo que había pasado a lo largo de aquellos años, había saltado por los aires en el preciso momento en que Kanon había despegado los labios.

Atravesó el pasillo sin fijarse en nada de lo que le rodeaba, a pesar de que hacía más de una década que no pisaba aquel lugar que le había provocado tantas pesadillas, como alimentado tantos sueños. Caminó a toda prisa, cual autómata, con la única intención de dormir y, si era afortunado, despertar un par de días después. O una semana. Pero su suerte no sería tanta.

El aturdimiento que sintió al despertar en la Fuente, se esfumó nada más puso un pie en el Templo Papal. Quizá era el recelo que sentía, o por qué no decirlo: el miedo que le provocaba adentrarse en aquel palacio una vez más, y verse rodeado de todas aquellas miradas. Sin embargo, una vez había salido de allí, o más bien… huido, el cansancio insoportable había retornado a él sin piedad alguna. Se dejó caer en la cama, boca abajo, y cerró los ojos. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, sintiéndose infinitamente aliviado de que aquella pantomima hubiera terminado.

Sin embargo, lejos de relajarse, cada palabra llena de veneno que Kanon había espetado, volvía una y otra vez a su cabeza. Su voz, su expresión desafiante y siempre burlona… incluso la mirada huidiza y lastimera de Shion. Fue como viajar al pasado una vez más. Bufó suavemente, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar en aquel asunto por más tiempo, los pasos a sus espaldas pusieron todos sus adormilados sentidos alerta. Abrió los ojos, sin moverse, consciente de que la única persona que podría rondar por allí en un momento como aquel era, ni más ni menos, que su _hermano_.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, sin intención alguna de pronunciar palabra.

-Así qué… -Murmuró Kanon, igual que un gato perezoso.- Has hecho voto de silencio ¿o qué?

Saga no se movió, aunque casi podía imaginar su expresión: analizando cada movimiento suyo, y observándolo con detenimiento más acá de la puerta. Segundos después, respiró hondo, y terminó por incorporarse, hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Era de sobra consciente de que Kanon no lo dejaría en paz hasta que hubiera saciado su curiosidad.

Sus ojos se enredaron en la mirada de su gemelo, pero no tenía intención alguna de ceder frente a él. Había soportado suficiente aquel día.

-¿Para qué? –murmuró.- Ya te tenemos a ti para hablar por todos. –El menor sonrió ante la respuesta.

-Debo admitir que esperaba que en determinado punto estallaras ahí arriba. –Saga continuó viéndolo, tan inexpresivo como había lucido en el Templo Papal, pero con la furia bullendo poco a poco en su interior.- Me equivoqué.

-¿Estropeé tu _lamentable_ actuación, Kanon? Ya lo siento.

-¿Actuación? –El menor negó con el rostro, mientras una sonrisa cínica lo adornaba.- Para nada… Sabes de sobra que no dije una sola mentira. –Saga alzó una ceja, lleno de incredulidad, y después se puso en pie.

-¿Sabes lo que creo? Que no eres más que un triste, hipócrita y falso.

-Esas son unas duras palabras después de tanto silencio.

-¿Tú crees? No se si debería aplaudirte por esa interpretación… ¡Ahí estaba el fabuloso Kanon! Sintiéndose con tanto derecho como cualquier otro a aleccionar a los demás, cuando es de los que más tendría que callar.

-Si me preguntas, creo que muchos ahí tenían varias cosas que esconder…

-No te pregunto. Pero, ¿sabes? Nunca he logrado entenderte del todo. Tú has sido el único que ha hecho como le ha venido en gana siempre, con _todo _y_ todos_. El mismo que ha sacado valor para levantarse en ese salón, y hablar frente a los demás como si fuera un angelito al que el arrepentimiento le impide incluso respirar. –Kanon guardó silencio, pero no dejó de observarle fijamente un solo instante.- ¿Sabes lo que he sentido escuchándote? _Asco_. Asco porque manejas la historia a tu antojo, únicamente para que tu vida no se oiga tan patética como lo que en realidad es y, con suerte, dar un poco de lástima a la audiencia.

-Aunque te disguste, todo lo que he dicho ha sido la verdad. –insistió, no sin cierta sorpresa. Aquellas eran demasiadas palabras seguidas para proceder de su hermano.

-¿La verdad? –Dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada.- Te diré la verdad. Has detenido a Milo como si fueras un valiente justiciero de cuento. Has hablado de toda esa gente que murió a lo largo de tu reinado en Atlantis, como si no hubieran sido más que daños colaterales. Claro que, ni te importaron entonces, ni te importan ahora... ni ellos, ni nadie. Aquí solamente importas tú. Has matado porque te ha venido en gana hacerlo, igual que ahora actúas bajo un magnífico guión. ¿Una experiencia mística te cambio la vida? No me hagas reír. –La mandíbula de Kanon se tensó ante el cuestionamiento.- Has escupido sobre esta Orden cada vez has que tenido ocasión, te has reído de nosotros cuanto has querido… Y tu única participación en el día de hoy ha sido para azuzar a unos contra otros: has manejado la historia a tu conveniencia solamente para sacar partido. _Ese_ es el verdadero Kanon. El oportunista, el de _siempre_, el que no ha cambiado ni un poquito en todos estos años.

-Eso no es cierto. Necesitaban escuchar la historia que unos y otros aquí se han esforzado por mantener oculta.

-No, Kanon. Tú necesitabas que escucharan _tu_ verdad porque, con suerte, quedarías medianamente bien ante todos. Lo de Aspros y Deuteros era _innecesario_. –Esta vez, el menor ladeó el rostro.

-Eso te ha dolido más de lo que pensaba, incluso se te notó ahí arriba.

-¿Y? ¿Qué buscabas? ¿Qué me echara a llorar ahí mismo? ¿Con qué derecho vuelves todas las miradas en contra de Shion y Dohko? ¿Con qué derecho vienes aquí a reprocharle nada a nadie?

-Queremos empezar de cero, ¿no? Sabes tan bien como yo, que el Santuario siempre ha sido un nido de secretos, y que siguiendo ese camino las cosas no funcionaran. Nadie aquí esta libre de culpa.

-Deberías estar tan callado como una tumba, en lugar de enamorarte de tu propia voz cada vez que hablas.

-¡Oh, venga ya! –bufó.- ¿Eso es lo que vas a hacer tú todo el tiempo?

-¿Te parece que tengo algo que merezca la pena decir? –Dio un par de pasos hacia él.

-Creo que tú tampoco has cambiado tanto, por lo que parece. Estas dispuesto a callar ante todo lo que sea que te digan. ¡Déjame adivinar! Es lo que se espera de ti, ¿no?

-No tengo nada que decir en mi defensa, todos saben mi historia de un modo u otro. Pero tengo una cosa que se llama _conciencia_, y que me impide formar parte de una farsa como la tuya. Mi historia es la que es, cada cual piense lo que deba pensar al respecto: no hay necesidad de adornarla ni colorearla para excusarme o dar lastima al gran público.

-Ese es un modo de lo más sutil para decir que eres un _cobarde_. –Las palabras fluyeron de sus labios sin que las pensara dos veces. Saga ladeó el rostro y entrecerró los ojos, al escucharlas.- Mírate, ahora hablas, hablas y hablas… pero tampoco eres distinto a mi. Has callado frente a ellos por un único motivo: evitar que te cuestionen. Eso era lo que más te convenía, ¿no?

-Han pasado catorce años, Kanon. –murmuró.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Solamente puedes aceptar tus errores si van acompañados de los míos? Cualquiera diría que en este tiempo hubieras aprendido a vivir _tu_ vida y a afrontar tus propios actos, sin acordarte si quiera de mi existencia. Pero al parecer, todo sigue girando de algún modo extraño alrededor de mi. –Frunció el ceño un poco más si era posible, y las palabras siguieron fluyendo con tranquilidad, a pesar de lo turbado que se sentía.- Cada palabra que ha construido tu gran historia, en conclusión no ha sido más que un dardo venenoso hacía mi. ¡Casi me conmueves con la parte de Cabo Sunion!

-Eso suena peligrosamente egocéntrico… -Aunque si lo pensaba bien, Saga iba bastante acertado. Cada parte de su discurso había ido dirigida especialmente a él y al arquero.

-Si, Kanon, como digas. –No dejó de ver sus ojos con fiereza un solo segundo.- No se que te hace sentir diferente, o especial y digno de un trato mejor. Afrodita, Máscara Mortal y tú, sois caras de una misma moneda. Conscientes de cada segundo de traición cometida a _voluntad_. –Se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que, sin querer, había delatado todo lo que Cáncer y Piscis habían provocado en su interior con su confesión.- La diferencia es que, al contrario que tú, ellos no han intentado colorear su historia. Me llamas cobarde por guardar silencio, pero deberías tener el valor para hacer lo propio y dejarte de espectáculos absurdos.

-Son los demás quienes han de juzgar eso, me dieron la oportunidad…

-¿La oportunidad de qué? ¿De sentirte por encima de ellos? –Le interrumpió antes de que continuara.- Deberías ir haciéndote a la idea de que es hora de crecer. En estos años, las cosas han cambiado más de lo que piensas. Puede que a Milo le sirviera lo sucedido durante la batalla de Hades para ignorar tu _brillante_ historial, pero te diré algo: a mi no. ¿Por cuánto tiempo fuiste uno de los nuestros? ¿Medio día? Ni siquiera creo que llegue a tanto. Eso no justifica nada, ni aligera tu estupidez, ni te pone a la altura de los demás. Eso no borra toda una vida de error en error. Deberías empezar a comprenderlo. Mientras tú manejabas tu gran teatro, ellos han sufrido y han muerto. Pero ahí estas, con el valor suficiente como haberles hablado de esa manera, y con tanto veneno. No era eso lo que necesitaban. Ni ellos, ni Shion, ni Aioros.

-¡Ellos también se equivocaron! Les estas disculpando, y deberías haber sido tú quien les reprochara haberte dejado tirado. Fue eso exactamente lo que hicieron, los que más te _adoraban_. Te he hecho un favor.

-Abstente entonces de hacerme más favores. No sabía que de pronto te importara tanto lo que sucediera conmigo… -Dibujó una sonrisa irónica.- Después de tanto esfuerzo por pisotearme, comprenderás que tu _interés_ en mi defensa resulta extraño. No soy un bebé y, desde luego, no necesito tu _valiosa_ ayuda. Ellos necesitaban escuchar una disculpa, una como la de Shura, no un montón de excusas.

-Tampoco tú has pedido perdón.

-No. Pero, a diferencia de ti, tampoco me he reído en su cara. –volvió a la cama, y se sentó.- Sigues siendo el mismo mocoso de hace catorce años, no has cambiado un ápice; pero te sorprenderías de lo mucho que hemos cambiado los demás.

-Cómo digas. –Rodó los ojos.- He hecho lo que creí conveniente, y lo que necesitaba hacer. Si no te gusta, no es problema mío.

-Perfecto, entonces. –Se acostó, y cerró los ojos.- Cierra la puerta al salir.

Kanon parpadeó un par de veces, perplejo. Saga podía decir todo lo que quisiera acerca de su participación en aquella estúpida reunión. No se arrepentía de nada de lo que había dicho y hecho. Pero, de alguna manera, había esperado que sirviera para igualar el marcador: para empezar de cero. Ahora, resultaba obvio que se había equivocado creyendo tal cosa.

-¿Y eso es todo? –espetó.- Independientemente de que te hayan gustado los modos o no, he confesado toda mi vida. ¿No tienes ni una mísera pregunta que hacer al respecto?

-No, no me interesa. –Kanon dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada llena de resignación, pero contemplando a su gemelo, supo que la conversación había terminado. Se humedeció los labios resecos, y negó lentamente con el rostro. Después, giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la habitación.

-X-

Echó un último vistazo atrás antes de irse. Apenas una mochila era suficiente para sus pocas pertenencias… al menos para aquellas que podía necesitar. Se aseguró de dejar su llave en la entrada, junto al teléfono. Y solo tras mucho pensarlo, se decidió a dejar una nota que explicara su súbita desaparición. No era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero eran amigos al fin y al cabo. La habían tratado como a una más desde el primer momento… a pesar del gran vacío que era su existencia.

Cerró la puerta, y se marchó. Corrió a toda velocidad, hasta que llegó al puerto, y sin pensárselo dos veces, embarcó en el primer ferrie que pudiera llevarla hasta Naxos.

Habían pasado horas desde que dejara Rodhas atrás. Se había acurrucado en uno de los asientos en la cubierta, y abrazada al viejo Señor Orejas, había contemplado el pasar del tiempo en el incesante movimiento de las olas. Después, la silueta lejana de Naxos había ido creciendo en el horizonte, y antes de que se diera cuenta, sus pies pisaban tierra firme.

Vagó por las callejuelas del puerto, pensando una y otra vez en el motivo que la había llevado hasta allí. Se sopló el flequillo. No había necesitado más que un segundo para tomar la decisión, ahora solamente podía preguntarse si había sido lo correcto… y lo que era más importante aún, ¿Deltha estaría de acuerdo?

Le dio un último vistazo al sobre arrugado que guardaba en el bolsillo.

No había visto a Deltha en todos aquellos años más que un par de veces, y a decir verdad, en ninguna de esas ocasiones habían sabido qué decirse. Sus vidas pasadas parecían tan lejanas como reales y dolorosas: verse no hacía más que empeorar sus heridas. Sin embargo, se escribían a menudo, contándose cualquier estupidez que les hubiera sucedido en aquella vida _normal_ a la que rápidamente se habían acostumbrado.

Respiró hondo y buscó la dirección que se sabía de memoria. Casi podía ver su cara de espanto cuando le dijera a qué había venido, pero no podía pillarla de sorpresa, ¿no? Ella lo había sentido. Naia les había sentido volver, uno a uno. Sus cosmos habían brillado en la lejanía, sumamente débiles, pero iguales a una explosión de fuegos artificiales: habían despertado algo que hacía mucho tiempo estaba dormido, y el hecho de saberles vivos… era demasiado sobrecogedor como para poder ignorarlo. Estaban ahí, vivos y diferentes a las veces anteriores.

Subió las escaleras, después de haberse equivocado en un par de ocasiones, y comprobó varias veces el número de la puerta que tenía frente a si. Era la correcta y, con suerte, Deltha estaría del otro lado. Estiró la mano y presionó el timbre. Se mordió los labios y apretó con fuerza al conejo de peluche. No tardó en escuchar los pasos apresurados al otro lado, y finalmente, tras unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos… Deltha abrió la puerta.

Sus miradas se encontraron, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y la cara de sorpresa de la pelipurpura, provocó una sonrisa tímida en la otra.

-Naia… -murmuró.

-¡Hey! –atinó a decir con nerviosismo.

Del estiró los brazos y la abrazó, como hacía siempre que se veían. Naiara se encontró suspirando ante lo familiar de su olor, ante la nostalgia que su presencia despertaba… y ante lo inquieta que se encontraba. Segundos después se separaron, y Deltha la invitó a entrar.

-No sabía que vendrías… -aunque aquello no era del todo cierto. A decir verdad, Deltha la había estado esperando.

-Lo sabías. Tú también lo has sentido, ¿verdad?

Naia no necesitaba respuesta alguna. Su amiga afiló la mirada por un momento, e inmediatamente después, agachó el rostro. Por supuesto que lo había sentido. Porque para ella, había sido infinitamente diferente a las veces anteriores en que había logrado sentir sus cosmos en la inmensa lejanía. Esta vez Aioros había vuelto también.

Se sentó en el sofá sin decir nada, y Naia se mantuvo de pie. Deltha se llevó las manos a la boca, y perdió la mirada en algún rincón de su pequeño salón. No le había pasado inadvertida la presencia del Señor Orejas y eso solamente podía significar una cosa. Las intenciones de Naiara eran claras.

-No tiene por qué significar nada. –Al menos eso era lo que _quería_ creer.- Ya les sentimos antes, Naia. Solo vuelven para volver a desaparecer. –No era nada difícil recordar la noche del eclipse, meses atrás. La inquietud había sido tanta, que incluso el aire había escaseado de sus pulmones.- Los cosmos del Santuario no paran de cambiar, de ir y venir.

-¡Esta vez es diferente! –exclamó sentándose a su lado.- Se siente de otra manera, Del… Ahora…

-¿Ahora qué? –se adelantó.

-Aioros ha vuelto. –Aquel era su cartucho definitivo. Sabía bien que no había manera de convencerla de nada sin utilizar aquello, aunque no la gustara.- Está ahí… vivo. –Deltha se mordió los labios y abrazó el cojín que tenía más cerca.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Naia. –Y ni un solo día había dejado de doler. Casi podía sentir los labios de Aioros acariciando los suyos por última vez, prometiendo que volvería… Nunca lo hizo. Nunca iba a hacerlo.- Las cosas han cambiado… _nosotras_ hemos cambiado.

Naiara sujetó su rostro con las manos, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos. Aquellas pozos de almendra se veían tristes y doloridos, como siempre desde que habían huido del Santuario. Tragó saliva.

-Hay heridas que nunca se curan, Deltha. Lo sé bien. –Y claro que lo hacía… ella también había perdido mucho, empezando por su propio hermano.- Pero no puedes simplemente dejar pasar la oportunidad. Solamente el hecho de sentir su presencia es un _milagro_… un regalo.

-Antes o después lo matarán. –Las palabras surgieron con tanto aplomo que dolieron.- Ya pasé por eso una vez, no pienso pasarlo una segunda. Todo quedó atrás, ahora tenemos una vida normal. Podemos ser felices con las cosas sencillas que hemos conseguido a lo largo de este tiempo, podemos…

-No, no podemos. –murmuró.- No _puedo_. Quizá tengas razón… -apartó la mirada por un instante.- Quizá solo sirva para ver morir a unos y otros… -sonrió con tristeza.- Pero eso ya lo sabíamos desde el principio.

-¡No es tan sencillo! –exclamó, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.- No sabemos que paso allí, no entendemos nada de lo que hemos sentido hasta ahora. ¿Recuerdas el eclipse? ¡Dolió! –Se llevó una mano al pecho y luego se cruzó de brazos, bufando de frustración.- Nosotras no somos más que un par de _desertoras_… No tenemos hueco allí.

La morena tomó sus manos y, casi llorando con ella, las estrechó con fuerza.

-Tenemos que volver, Del.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA: **

_Sunrise, Damis_: ¡Hemos vuelto! ¡Todos!

_Kanon_: ¿Trajisteis a Zarek y Orestes también?

_Damis_: ¡No! ¬¬'

_Saga_: ¿No podíais haber dejado allí a Kanon también? ¬¬'

_Aioros_: Eso hubiera sido demasiada buena suerte . ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué ha pasado?

_Kanon_: ¡Está amnésico!

_Saga_: No ¬¬, es solo que Sun lo estaba abrazando demasiado fuerte y la sangre no le llega al cerebro u_u

_Damis_: Hablando de amnésicos… solo como recordatorio para los despistados, y para los nuevos… mencionaremos que el fic trata principalmente de las aventuras y desventuras de Saga, Kanon y Aioros.

_Sunrise_: Los demás goldies participan, por supuesto. Pero la historia esta centrada en nuestros nenes favoritos.

_Damis_: Dicho esto, os recordamos que publicamos también en DeviantArt y que podeís, o debéis, visitar nuestro grupo!

_Sunrise_: Dejad review! Y…

_Damis, Sunrise_: Viven! VIVEN! VI-VEN! WAHAHAHAHAHA….


	3. Confrontaciones

**Capítulo 2: Confrontaciones**

Kanon abrió los ojos con cierto hastío. Se revolvió en la cama, descubriendo con disgusto que las sábanas yacían hechas un nudo a sus pies. Terminó de apartarlas con sus piernas hasta que cayeron al suelo, y solamente entonces, rodó sobre si mismo hasta quedar boca arriba. Pasó los dedos por la maraña azul que era su melena, y apartó las largas hebras de su rostro. Respiró hondo y, durante unos segundos, su mirada esmeralda permaneció fija en el techo.

Se sentía sorprendentemente relajado, a pesar de que no había logrado hacer a un lado los pensamientos acerca de la reunión en el templo papal. Así que se levantó de un salto, y después de lavarse la cara, se vistió.

Todo el templo estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral, por lo que dio por hecho que Saga continuaba dormido. No era que hubiera mucha diferencia a cuando estaba despierto, su hermano era tan silencioso, que de no ser por aquella extraña manera natural en que destacaba, en la mayor parte de las ocasiones hubiera pasado desapercibido.

Abrió los ojos con cierta emoción cuando descubrió la bandeja de galletas sobre la mesa de la cocina. Hacía décadas que no las probaba. Se adueñó de un par de ellas y, no sin antes echar un último vistazo en dirección a la puerta de su gemelo, abandonó Géminis.

A decir verdad, aquel sigilo de Saga, era algo que ambos compartían. Aunque, estaba seguro, era él quien lograba mimetizarse con el ambiente a la perfección. Siempre había sido así. Por un motivo u otro, su hermano siempre terminaba en el centro de atención aún sin proponérselo: no importaba cuan discreto fuera. Él, mientras tanto, había desarrollado una habilidad increíble para ver sin ser visto y escuchar sin ser notado. Quizá debía agradecer, después de todo, que Saga hubiera brillado tanto.

El Santuario aún dormía, y solamente unos pocos habían comenzado ya con los tantos quehaceres que restaban por hacer. Sin embargo, aquella suave brisa fresca de la mañana, nunca antes había resultado tan placentera. Paseó sin prisa por cada rincón de los territorios de Athena, igual que hubiera hecho no mucho tiempo atrás: cuando la amenaza de Hades era demasiado cercana y real. Pero ahora, las cosas eran distintas. Nadie se había percatado de su presencia en aquel entonces, a pesar de que cada mañana hacía el mismo recorrido. Ahora, el sol había hecho a un lado a las tinieblas, brillando con más fuerza que nunca. Quizá era una señal, pero, incluso él se sorprendió de aquel optimismo que crecía en su interior.

Llegó a una de las pequeñas calas que rodeaban el Santuario rápidamente. Se deshizo de su ropa, y antes de que le diera tiempo a pensarlo dos veces, se zambulló en el agua. El mar estaba tranquilo… tanto como nunca antes.

No pudo evitar pensar en Julian, en Atlantis. En todo lo que había pasado y en que, al igual que ellos, estaban de vuelta. En cierta manera, debía admitir que se había sentido tan aliviado como inquieto al escuchar aquella noticia de los labios de Shion. Todo lo que había sucedido ahí abajo, para él no había sido más que el tortuoso camino que habría de llevarle a su tan ansiada venganza. No habían significado nada. Les había utilizado, y ellos… que habían confiado en él, habían muerto por su _causa_, aún siendo equivocada.

Se sumergió unos segundos y contuvo la respiración, dejándose acariciar por los delicados dedos del mar. Estaba _tranquilo_. Su mente estaba repleta de pensamientos de lo más dispares, y su conciencia le gritaba a cada oportunidad. Sin embargo, no le incomodaba. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, para bien o para mal. Podía castigarse, sin solucionar nada… o podía vivir, y dejar el pasado donde estaba.

Salió en busca de aire en cuanto sus pulmones se quejaron. Dio un par de grandes bocanadas de oxígeno y se limpió los ojos. Solamente entonces, reparó en que no estaba solo.

Milo lo observaba, no sin cierto interés, sentado justamente donde había dejado su ropa.

Kanon entrecerró los ojos, sorprendido de su presencia allí: especialmente después de todo lo que dijo en la famosa reunión. Se apartó el pelo de la cara, y salió. Caminó con cierta desgana, hasta que alcanzó al escorpión, y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te caíste de la cama? –preguntó el menor, ahogando un bostezo.

-Podría preguntar lo mismo.

-Escorpio está tan reluciente y ordenado que me da miedo. –dibujó un mohín de disgusto y continuó.- Huí.

-Ya. –dejó escapar una suave carcajada, sonsacándole una sonrisa a Milo.

-Te ves bien. ¿Descansaste?

-Fueron unas cuantas horas reparadoras.

-Ya lo creo. –Milo se apartó un mechón ondulado de su cabello.

Guardó silencio, pero aquella no fue una pausa del todo incómoda. No era que no se atreviera a hablar, simplemente era que no sabía qué debía decir. Veía a Kanon y no lograba echar a un lado todo lo que había dicho aquella tarde. O más bien, todo lo que había espetado. No había mencionado nada que fuera mentira, pero lo había dicho, o más bien _escupido_, sin una pizca de sutileza. No le culpaba por ello, después de todo, nunca habían estados acostumbrados a tales miramientos. El problema era que, ahora comprendía, no estaban preparados para que las cosas fueran así de rápido.

-Ha sido una vuelta de lo más… -Kanon lo miró de soslayo, e inmediatamente después, volvió la vista al mar.- …_sorprendente_.

-¿Tú crees? –Milo ladeó el rostro, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con la arena.

-Bueno, las otras veces la situación parecía menos turbulenta. -Kanon negó lentamente con el rostro.

-¿Qué otras situaciones? ¿Volver a la vida durante viejas batallas? ¿Conversaciones entre Exclamación de Athena y Exclamación? –Se encogió de hombros.- Lamento decirte esto, Milo. Pero es bien distinto eso, a una vida de verdad. No podíais creer realmente que, aunque en los últimos momentos de la batalla de Hades todo fuera un final propio de cuento de hadas; al volver a la vida, las cosas iban a seguir bien. Fueron solamente un par de horas al límite, donde lo que pasara con nosotros no importaba demasiado. Y aún así no nos fue muy bien hasta el último momento… -El Escorpión dorado frunció el ceño, a sabiendas de que tenía razón.- Ahora las cosas son diferentes. Nuestra vida no va a durar solamente unas horas más… y si todo hubiera estado tan _bien_, nada de lo que dije ayer se os hubiera indigestado.

-Nos pillaste por sorpresa. –no encontró nada mejor que decir. Recordaba que Kanon podía ser muchas cosas, pero no hablaba en vano. Los gemelos eran iguales en eso.-Había cosas que no sabíamos, y otras que…

-En realidad, no deseabais escuchar nada de lo que dije, y entiendo por qué. –Se encogió de hombros.- Pero si yo no lo hubiera dicho, hubiéramos estado esquivando el asunto por toda la eternidad. Quizá no tengo mucho derecho a hacerlo… -Saga se lo había escupido con tanta sutileza, como él había utilizado al airear todos los trapos sucios de la Orden.- Pero me gustaría que las cosas funcionaran... –Por eso no le había importado verse como un cínico egoísta. De verdad quería aquello… y sabía de sobra que sería difícil y doloroso: pero era un dolor que estaba dispuesto a soportar.

Milo detuvo sus juegos con la arena, se limpió las manos, y lo miró burlón.

-Cualquiera diría que has madurado, Kanon… -Y es que, escuchar a aquel nuevo Kanon: mezcla del antiguo y del desconocido, resultaba tan extraño como agradable. El gemelo rió.

-X-

Tomó aire con lentitud, y se revolvió suavemente en una de las gradas. Aún las sentía frescas, libres del abrasador tacto del sol, o quizá era él quien seguía estando demasiado dormido como para notar el calor.

Se estaba esforzando mucho por hacer caso omiso de todas las miradas furtivas que de un modo u otro terminaban fijándose en él, pero no era tan fácil como parecía. Ahora comprendía, que su instinto podía haber estado muerto tanto tiempo como él, pero se había desperezado mucho antes. Por la cabeza de Saga, la idea de aparecer por el coliseo esa mañana, ni siquiera se había planteado… ni esa mañana, ni en ningún futuro cercano. Sabía de sobra que, de todos los lugares del Santuario, allí era donde se fraguaban los chismes y nacían todos los comentarios mal disimulados. No quería, ni necesitaba, ver sus caras o escuchar sus voces para que le recordaran nada.

Reconocía todos aquellos rostros y miradas que lo veían con desconfianza y recelo. Unos habían perdido la vida a costa suya, y otros… le habían sobrevivido. No había gran diferencia, de todos modos: todos habían vivido un infierno.

Tragó saliva, se apartó la melena, y se concentró lo mejor que pudo en Shura y Camus unos pasos más allá. De no haber sido por ellos, no habría salido de Géminis en años. Pero, tal y como recordaba, su buena suerte brillaba por su ausencia. Solamente había salido a tomar el aire a las escaleras de su templo, un par de minutos nada más… pero ellos aparecieron. Estaban de paso, ni siquiera le habían obligado a seguirles, simplemente habían dejado la pregunta en el aire y se sintió incapaz de decir que no.

Desde entonces, no había pronunciado más que un par de palabras. Nunca había sido muy hablador, pero en esa ocasión tampoco tenía muy claro que tenía que decir… Solamente atinaba a escuchar su tímida charla, viendo de uno a otro sin apenas moverse: intentando pasar tan desapercibido como le fuera posible. Ellos recordaban a dos Sagas diferentes: el mocosito soñador al que idolatraban, y el… _traidor_ resucitado. En aquel momento no era ni uno, ni otro. Se encontraba en un extraño limbo del que no tenía muy claro como salir. Y no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las dudas.

El chiquillo que había sido, al que ellos querían y admiraban, hacía mucho tiempo que había desaparecido. Sin embargo, le gustaba recordarse a si mismo durante la batalla de Hades. Le hacía sentir mejor, más fuerte… Le recordaba que aquello era para lo que había nacido y que de veras lo hacía bien. Le gustaba pensar que, de alguna manera, les había servido de algo: que su propia desesperanza o, más bien la creencia de que él ya estaba condenado, había logrado arrastrarles hasta el éxito, a pesar del tortuoso camino. Quizá sonaba ligeramente engreído, pero era lo único bueno que atinaba a recordar de si mismo.

-Empieza a hacer calor. –Shura se sentó, con la respiración agitada, en el suelo arenoso frente a él, entrecerrando los ojos por el creciente brillo del sol. Camus, por el contrario, se sentó a su lado, asintiendo.

-Pensé que las cosas estarían peor. –añadió el francés.

-Se han dado prisa con todos los trabajos. –murmuró Saga.

-Si, se han esforzado mucho.

-Lo peor de todo será acostumbrarse a todos… _otra vez_.

Y Shura estaba en lo cierto, entre supervivientes y santos resucitados muertos en diferentes épocas, la situación era tan bizarra como incómoda. Las explicaciones se sucedían, repitiéndose una y otra vez: rellenando los huecos que les quedaban a unos, con los detalles que les sobraban a otros. Detalles escabrosos, por cierto… como aquellos que atraían continuamente las miradas hacía él. Saga se sopló el flequillo y Shura continuó.

-Todos están bastante confusos.

-Es normal. –Camus se encogió sutilmente de hombros.- Esto va a tomar un tiempo.

El geminiano, continuó en silencio, como discreto observador de aquella escueta charla de los dos. No tenía nada que aportar, nada que ellos no notaran por si mismos. Pero no podía dejar de verles. No había esperado compañía, mucho menos aún que la compañía terminara por ir a buscarlo a casa. Y desde luego, no estaba seguro ni de quererla, ni de ser buen compañero en aquel momento. Su interior estaba demasiado confundido.

Se sentía enfadado y a la vez, dolido, pero también avergonzado y terriblemente ansioso. Por un instante, echó en falta la agobiante seguridad de la máscara de plata que había cubierto su rostro durante años. Ahora se sentía terriblemente vulnerable, y a pesar de que se había controlado como había podido… no tenía muy claro hasta cuando podría mantener en pie aquel teatro.

-¿Y Milo? Pensé que no se separaría de ti… -Al escuchar el nombre del benjamín, Saga volvió a la conversación e, inmediatamente, su mirada voló hasta Camus. No era el único que no sabía que decir.

-No lo se. –Echó la cabeza atrás y cerró los ojos, dejándose acariciar por la brisa.- No estaba en Escorpio.

-Ya veo… -Shura se revolvió el pelo, con cierto nerviosismo.

Aunque en ese momento no lo supiera, sus sensaciones no eran diferentes a las que se anudaban en la garganta de Saga. Se sentía en el centro del huracán, agitado y débil… La reunión había sacudido su, de por si, inestable mundo. Vio al mayor de soslayo, fugazmente, y no pudo sino pensar en lo irónico de la situación. Tenía motivos para estar, al menos, molesto y herido por sus actos. Igual que todos los demás. Sin embargo, había algo que le impedía hacerlo, y ese algo, era aquel raro vínculo que habían forjado en la batalla contra Hades.

-Esto es extraño. –resopló Saga en un hilo de voz, más para si mismo que otra cosa. Las miradas de ambos se centraron en él inmediatamente, pero el peliazul encontró en sus manos un espectáculo fascinante.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Camus, sorprendido de su repentina e inesperada intervención. Su silencio no le resultaba molesto, tampoco inesperado, pero lo prefería allí así… que en Géminis.

-Todo. –Saga hubiera querido reírse en aquel momento, pero solo atinó a sonreír con cierta tristeza. Se encogió de hombros, y su mirada se paseó por el coliseo.- No es como que me conozcáis demasiado. –Se crujió los dedos de las manos. Estaba más nervioso de lo que le gustaría admitir.- Y aquí estamos los tres…

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que Saga deseó no haber hablado. Tragó saliva, y perdió la mirada en el horizonte del coliseo. Sabía que los dos lo estaban mirando, intentando descubrir lo intrincado de su mente a través de sus pocos gestos y palabras.

-No hagas esto. –exigió Camus con seriedad.

-¿El qué?

-Complicarte la vida innecesariamente.

-No es que me la complique… -Rió internamente. ¡No creía poder complicarla más de lo que estaba! Con un gesto, apenas perceptible, de su rostro, señaló al resto de la gente.- Yo les oigo hablar, vosotros les oís… No van a cansarse, ni a detenerse próximamente. Os aseguro que eso no va a ayudar. Día a día van a estar ahí murmurando…

-Siempre han hablado. –dijo Shura. Debía admitir que le resultaba extraño escucharle hablar de algo que, obviamente, le atemorizaba. Más aún con esa inquebrantable calma con la que pronunciaba cada sílaba.- No es que haya cambiado nada… -Y estaba en lo cierto, la diferencia es que hacía catorce años que Saga no estaba ahí para enfrentarles y escucharles directamente.

-De todos modos, ellos no son el problema.

-¡No! –el español, cruzó las piernas, cambiando de posición, y resopló.- Somos nosotros, Kanon lo dejó bastante claro… -Saga no supo identificar aquel sentimiento que transmitía su voz. ¿Tristeza? ¿Amargura? ¿Reproche? Solo sabía que la mención de su gemelo lo hizo estremecer.

-Creo que no es eso lo que él quiere decir, Shura. No del todo. –Saga ladeó el rostro con curiosidad cuando Camus intercedió.- Yo también me lo pregunté, incluso tú, estoy seguro. –El moreno lo miró, silencioso y a la expectativa.- El único recuerdo que tenemos juntos en catorce años, es la batalla de Hades. ¿O no? –Shura permaneció quieto unos segundos. Era una afirmación terriblemente triste, pero cierta. Terminó por asentir.- Para mi es suficiente. –Sus ojos de hielo se clavaron en las esmeraldas de Saga.- Es lo que sabemos de ti. ¿Qué más _quieres_ que sepamos? –el geminiano guardó silencio.

-Bueno… -interrumpió el de Capricornio, con una tenue sonrisa en los labios.

Camus había sido siempre extremadamente serio, incluso de niño, pero asombrosamente perspicaz, y aquel caso no había sido diferente. Como el mismo había dicho, solo unas horas habían vivido juntos: lo suficiente para que con solo oler el miedo de uno, provocara una reacción en los otros dos.

-En caso de que no nos atrevamos a hablar… -continuó.- Tienes un hermano que se encargara de airear los trapos sucios de toda la Orden, de cinco o seis generaciones si es necesario. No hay nada que temer ya, y no creo que necesitemos más.

Shura había captado perfectamente por donde iban encaminadas las palabras de Camus, y se sintió súbitamente aliviado al confirmar que aquel sentimiento que llevaba acosándolo toda la mañana, era compartido. Amplió la sonrisa, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió parte de un pequeño equipo de _verdad_. Las cosas ya eran lo suficientemente difíciles como para hacerlo tan solos como habían estado siempre, fuera por el motivo que fuera: ya no era necesario.

-Pasamos doce horas horribles juntos. –Camus se puso en pie mientras hablaba.- Lo que pasó antes de eso, pasó. Todos metimos la pata a lo grande aquí. –miró de uno a otro, consciente de que los dos lo estaban pasando peor de lo que podía imaginar.- Pero en esa batalla, quienes peleábamos éramos nosotros tres. _Nosotros, _nuestro verdadero "yo". –Saga sostuvo su mirada, sin apenas pestañear, mientras Shura les miraba alternativamente.- Era una situación extrema, desde luego; y aún así, dimos lo mejor de nosotros mismos. Me quedo con eso. Y es lo que deberíais hacer vosotros también. –Subió un par de escalones, sin intención alguna de demorarse más bajo el sol.- No puedo comprender como os sentís ahora mismo. Se como me siento yo, y eso me sirve para hacerme una diminuta idea. Pero no busquéis más explicaciones. –fijó su mirada en Saga y, con cierta autoridad, continuó.- Me da lo mismo dónde te metiste en esos trece años, Saga. Estuvimos juntos hasta el final, y volvería a hacerlo sin dudar. Si volviera a pasar por algo así, no querría a nadie más, a parte de vosotros, junto a mi.

Saga parpadeó un par de veces, sin encontrar palabra alguna con la que rebatir todo aquello. Se sintió inesperadamente relajado. Quizá porque Camus lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido con aquella pequeña arenga y lo había hecho sentir mejor. Al menos un poco.

-Vaya. –Shura se puso en pie de un salto, con los ánimos renovados.- Y yo que pensaba que no lograríamos articular más de cuatro palabras seguidas entre los tres. –A Saga le resultó difícil disimular la sonrisa.- "Los habladores", deberían llamarnos…

-Volvamos a casa. –Camus imitó el gesto, y sonrió.- Si seguimos más tiempo aquí, los cerebros de todos esos colapsaran entre tanta habladuría.

Saga les siguió cuando escuchó la tenue risa de Shura un poco más allá. Podía jurar que nunca lo había escuchado reír, y si lo había hecho…era demasiado pequeño como para recordarlo. Aquel sonido se sintió _tan_ bien por un momento, que el mal rato que había pasado allí expuesto mereció la pena. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que una batalla a muerte podía unirles de tal manera? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pero ahora era algo innegable.

Suspiró, caminando tras ellos, y vio fugazmente en dirección a las Doce Casas.

Se sentía mejor, si. Le habían quitado un enorme peso de encima, pero el panorama continuaba siendo tan desolador como al principio, y ninguno estaba del todo preparado para confrontar a los demás. Él solamente deseaba correr hasta Géminis, dormir unas pocas horas más, las suficientes como para olvidar los susurros, y concentrarse en buscar un modo de salir adelante en aquella vida que se le presentaba. Tendría que volver a acostumbrarse a todo aquello, y no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Aquellos catorce años habían sido difíciles para todos, pero distintos sin lugar a dudas. Cada uno lo había vivido y sentido de una manera… La posibilidad de que no todos encarasen las cosas como Shura y Camus, era demasiado amenazante.

-X-

El agua fría sobre el cuerpo le había resultado reconfortante. Se secó el rostro con suavidad y, por enésima vez en las pocas horas que llevaba despierto, se miró en el espejo. Y es que, a Aioros, le era imposible no mirarse a si mismo y pensar en lo desconocido que se resultaba. Su rostro era diferente, su cuerpo era diferente, todo él era diferente.

Salió del cuarto de baño con el cuerpo a medio secar, la melena revuelta y la toalla húmeda atada a la cintura. Rebuscó entre sus cajones por algo limpio para ponerse y se vistió perezosamente mientras pensaba en las decenas de posibilidades que ese día le deparaba. Se acicaló los rizos, que seguían siendo igual de rebeldes a como los recordaba y entonces, reparó en lo que le faltaba.

Insistió en la búsqueda en sus gavetas, con la esperanza secreta de que alguien lo hubiera recordado. Cierto era que, al parecer, Athena había planeado cada detalle antes de traerlos. Había arreglado los templos, se había encargado de proveerlos de todas las comodidades posibles e, incluso, había conseguido ropa propia para cada uno. Solo había un pequeño detalle, demasiado insignificante para ser honesto, pero que de alguna manera para Aioros era importante.

Al final no encontró lo que buscaba, así que desistió y se dejó caer en la cama, perdiendo la mirada en los altos techos sobre su cabeza. Se quedó ahí, pensando en mil cosas diferentes, pero a la vez, en ninguna. El día apenas comenzaba y él no tenía idea de cómo iba a pasarlo. No se sentía especialmente motivado a abandonar Sagitario. Sin embargo, de la misma manera, quedarse encerrado le resultaba un acto de auto flagelación que no se sentía seguro de querer cometer.

Después de soltar un suspiro, se puso de pie con un brinco. Caminó hasta su cocina, donde encontró los bollos de crema que habían llegado más temprano desde el Templo Papal, y mordisqueó uno con ansiedad. Ahí, sentado en la soledad abrumadora de Sagitario, recordó el montón de cajas viejas apiladas en su salón, en espera de ser revisadas. Todas sus pocas pertenencias habían sido empacadas después de su partida y confinadas al olvido en el polvoriento sótano del templo. Pues bien, su regreso las había sacado de ahí para permanecer asentadas en un rincón, hasta que él se sintiera lo suficientemente listo como para hurgar en sus propios recuerdos.

Notó también el ramo de rosas sobre su mesilla. La doncella que le llevase la comida, se había tomado la molestia que acomodarlas en un viejo florero y de ponerles un poco de agua, suficiente para mantenerlas vivas.

El inusual regalo había llegado directamente desde el duodécimo templo. Algo le decía que, al igual que él, los otros diez templos habían recibido la dotación correspondiente de flores por parte de Afrodita. Nunca había entendido exactamente como funcionaba el jardín que se escondía en Piscis, pero le quedaba claro que el cosmos de su guardián, a pesar de la inestabilidad momentánea, lo mantenía con vida y radiante.

Se acercó a las flores y rozó suavemente los pétalos con la punta de los dedos. Eran tersas, aterciopeladas y soltaban un aroma sutil, pero encantador. Entonces, reparó en las espinas: gruesas y amenazante. Curiosamente, su nueva vida no era muy diferente; una oportunidad preciosa, más igual de arriesgada.

La primera confrontación seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza. Cada palabra, cada gesto, se mantenía fresco, como si al cerrar los ojos se revivieran con meticuloso detalle en su mente. Dolía, todo ello dolía; los secretos, las mentiras, pero por sobre todo, las verdades. Kanon no había ayudado ni un poco. Había tomado la dolorosa historia de su vidas y la había torcido a su gusto, esmerándose en hacer daño, en golpear una y otra vez, ahí, donde más les hería. Una cosa le quedaba clara al arquero dorado: el vacío de catorce años no hacía diferencia cuando se trataba de explicar lo que había sucedido, sus compañeros estaban igual que él.

No estaba seguro de cómo conseguiría encajar de nuevo entre ellos. Ya no eran niños, sino hombres. Todos ellos habían vivido mucho más de lo que a él le había tocado. Habían crecido y madurado a fuerza de errores. Se había levantado y vuelto a caer en un sin número de ocasiones. En cambio él solo tenía una cosa a la que aferrarse: a un pasado que ni siquiera había podido elegir.

Bufó, sintiéndose terriblemente contrariado. La frustración comenzaba a tornarse en una emoción conocida, habitual y tediosa para él… igual que la culpabilidad. Aún cuando Aioria se había cansado de repetirle que no debía arrepentirse de nada, Aioros no podía brincarse el hecho de que sus últimas decisiones habían sido todo, menos acertadas; y que las consecuencias eran visibles, no son en él, sino también en los otros. Su error había costado más vidas que la propia. Su error había sido mirar a un lado, cuando debía haber mirado hacia el frente.

Se encontró a si mismo vagando por los pasillos que guiaban a la salida de sus privados. Desconocía a donde lo llevarían sus pies, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a detenerse.

Cuando alcanzó el salón de su templo, la armadura de Sagitario le saludó. El centauro estaba frente a él, con las alas extendidas y el arco en las manos. Se acercó lentamente a ella y deslizó los dedos por el borde de las enormes alas doradas. No podía sentirla con la misma facilidad de antes, pero sabía que ella si podía sentirlo a él. Lo notó en el brillo que la recorrió cuando él estuvo cerca, en aquella ligera lluvia de polvo de estrellas que le cayó encima al tocarla. Sagitario era suya, le reconocía y le daba la bienvenida.

-¿Me extrañaste? –le susurró y ella pareció responder, cubriéndolo nuevamente en aquella cortina de polvo estelar.- Yo también te eché de menos.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber tenido la oportunidad de vestirla una vez más. Pero mientras su cosmos no se regularizara, no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad de envolverse en ella.

-Nunca te fuiste para ella. –Al reconocer la voz de su hermano, volteó.

-Aioria… hola.

-Si me preguntas, creo que ella mantuvo tu cosmos vivo, a pesar de tu ausencia. –Se acercó a su hermano y, como el arquero hiciese, acarició el ala del centauro.- Sagitario nunca se olvidó de ti, ni de Athena. Siempre estuvo ahí marcando el camino en cada paso de ella y de los santos de bronce. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Mientras el joven león hablaba, el santo de Sagitario escuchaba en silencio. Ante la pregunta, solo atinó a negar.

-No sé de que hablas. –Y no mentía.

-Es una historia larga… y creo que estamos un tanto hartos de historias rebuscadas. –bufó. Kanon se había encargado de eso.- Para no ser muy largo, te diré que cuando _Arles_ se enteró que Athena estaba en posesión de Sagitario, se volvió loco. La quería de regreso y también a la princesa. Menos mal que los chicos de bronce la mantuvieron a salvo. Eran unos buenos niños, y unos santos excelentes. Muy cercanos a nosotros en muchas maneras.

-¿Los conocisteis bien?

-Si. –Aioria asintió.- Shiryu, el santo de Dragón, fue pupilo de Dohko en los Cinco Picos; el Cisne, Hyoga, de Camus en Siberia; y Seiya… -soltó una carcajada cuando los recuerdos llegaron a él.- Ese pequeño enano creció correteando por aquí y haciendo rabiar a Marin. Por los dioses, era como una pequeña pulga saltando de aquí a allá. Era incontenible, un pequeño tornado. Creo que desde el principio supimos que estaba hecho para grandes cosas. Marin va a extrañarlo muchísimo.

-¿Marin? –preguntó el arquero. La forma en que le miró no pasó desapercibida para Aioria, quien solo atinó a carraspear, no sin cierto nerviosismo.

-Marin de Águila, su maestra y mi…

-¿Tu qué? –Ante el silencio del león, Aioros no pudo evitar preguntar. Un dejo de complicidad iluminó su mirada cerúlea y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa casi traviesa.

-Marin es mi… -El león se rascó la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez más y su voz perdía fuerza. Era difícil de definir lo que eran, porque ellos mismos jamás había llegado a un conclusión definitiva.- …es mi… -balbuceó.- Es algo así como mi… _novia_. –añadió en un hilo de voz. ¡Por los dioses! Que complicado era hablar de esas cosas sin que las palabras se le atoraran en la garganta.

-Oh… tu _novia_. –Aioros sonrió. Era bueno saber que Aioria tenía una vida antes de todo lo sucedido.

-Aja. En realidad, nunca definimos exactamente lo que éramos. Sabíamos que al final… -Se encogió de hombros.- El destino no nos permitiría estar juntos, así que jamás insistimos demasiado con los títulos. Éramos lo que queríamos ser y punto. Nos bastábamos con eso.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué seréis?

-Ahora es diferente. –Sonrió ante la sola idea de poder estar con ella de nuevo.- Me encantaría que pudiéramos…

-Ahora pueden.

-Si. Ahora podemos. –Aioria le respondió.- Me encantaría que os conocierais. ¡Vas a adorarla!

-No la conozco y ya me simpatiza. El Águila que ha cazado al León. Tiene mucho mérito, ¿sabes? –rió con complicidad y el más joven lo imitó.

-Es porque es la chica más mona del mundo. Es inteligente, es fuerte, sumamente decidida. Es tenaz, le encantan los retos. Siempre sabe que decir y que hacer. Es valiente, es… Es la personificación de la amazona perfecta. Además, ¡es _preciosa_! Y… y… -Entonces, se detuvo solo para ver el rostro de su hermano mayor mirándole fijamente con la boca ligeramente abierta y las cejas bien levantadas. Inevitablemente, las mejillas del santo de Leo se tornaron tan rojas como tomates.

-De verdad te gusta.

-¡¿Por qué sería mi novia si no me gustase? –Se quejó, antes de alejarse en dos zancadas, sintiéndose abochornado.

-¡Oye! ¡Espérame! ¡Quiero saber más! -Aioros caminó detrás de él, entre divertido e impresionado por la reacción de Aioria. En el fondo, ciertamente estaba feliz por él.

Aioria caminó a toda prisa hasta las escaleras de entrada al templo del centauro y, al alcanzarlas, se dejó caer en ellas. Un segundo después, su hermano se sentó a su lado.

Desde la altura de la Colina Zodiacal, el Santuario lucía como si nada hubiera cambiado. Los guardias habían hecho un trabajo maravilloso reconstruyendo los templos caídos y, a la distancia, los campamentos parecían no haber cambiado en lo más mínimo a pesar del tiempo. El camino serpenteante e infinito de escaleras descendía por la montaña, hasta perderse de la vista, a la altura de Cáncer. A partir de ahí, solo se apreciaban los tejados de Géminis, Tauro y Aries, tan magistrales como las otras casas. Meridia se levantaba a medio camino, tan orgullosa y mágica como siempre; vigilante incansable de los territorios de Athena.

Afuera, la vida continuaba. El mundo seguía girando y no esperaría por ellos. Estaba en sus manos darle alcance y continuar viviendo también, con lo que fuera que esperara por ellos en el incierto futuro que enfrentaban. La vida ya no era lo que conocían. Era nueva, brillante… era _suya_.

Pero para Aioros todo lucía tan diferente, tan distinto a lo que había conocido… Había un mundo enorme que descubrir ahí afuera y un pasado al que debía renunciar, a pesar de ser todo lo que tenía.

El punto de partida era ahí mismo. No había a donde mirar, más que hacia delante. Era su última oportunidad. Después de eso, no habría más.

-¿Vas a contarme? ¿O, tendré que suplicarte por más información? –La mirada que dirigió a su hermano menor le invitaba a hablar.

-¿Qué más quieres saber?

-No sé. –Aioros se encogió de hombros y miró al horizonte una vez.- ¿Qué hizo esta mujer para tenerte así? –Hubo silencio por un segundo, antes de que Aioria suspirara, dejándole saber al arquero que estaba dispuesto a hablar.

-Marin es el tipo de persona que te cambia la vida… que te la salva, inclusive. –susurró mientras jugaba con sus manos.– Después que te fuiste, las cosas se pusieron realmente mal. Todos te llamaban traidor, Arles les hizo creer que lo eras. Yo estaba solo y… -suspiró.- Fue muy difícil, Aioros. Me prometí que sería un santo dorado, como correspondía. Prometí que limpiaría tu afrenta con mis acciones. No había nada que limpiar, ni nada de que avergonzarme, pero eso no lo sabía entonces. Siento mucho haber dudado de ti. –Lo miró, y en sus ojos esmeralda, Aioros vio un dolor profundo.

-No hay nada que yo tenga que perdonarte, sino al revés. Fue mi culpa que sufrieras como lo hiciste.

-Fue mi estupidez… y la del resto de este maldito lugar. –continuó.- Como sea, hubo días en que pensé que no lo lograría. Pensaba que no importaba cuanto me esforzara, Athena no querría de su lado la sangre sucia de un traidor. Estaba completamente solo. No tenía amigos, ni aliados, no tenía a nadie; y aquí es donde Marin hace su aparición. –Sonrió.- Venía de Japón, era un extraña… una marginada como yo. Nos hicimos amigos y… con el tiempo, los sentimientos cambiaron. No hay mucho más que decir.

Apenas había terminado de hablar, cuando se atrevió a mirar al arquero de soslayo. Descubrió una brillante sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa como las de antaño. Había extrañado esa sonrisa mucho más de lo que cualquiera podía esperar. Era maravilloso poder verla de nuevo. Era un milagro.

-No puedo esperar a conocerla. –sentenció.- ¿Cuándo vas a presentármela?

Aioria lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa cómplice.

-Si bajas al Coliseo conmigo, ahora mismo. ¿Aceptas?

El santo de Sagitario alzó una ceja, planteándose la posibilidad del descender hasta el Coliseo. Eventualmente tendría que hacerlo, no podía pasarse la vida escondido en su templo. Quizás esa era la oportunidad para animarse a dar el primer paso.

-Esta bien. –aceptó.- Bajemos.

Con una sonrisa, Aioria selló el pacto. Poco a poco, de la mejor manera que pudiera, ayudaría a Aioros a recuperar la vida que había perdido. De ahí en adelante, haría de ello la misión de su regreso.

-X-

-Vale, vale. –susurró mientras se esforzaba por no prestar demasiada atención al sinfín de miradas curiosas que le observaban. Escuchaba los murmullos a su paso y casi prefería no saber de que trataban.- Oficialmente, me siento como una atracción de circo.

Sintió la mirada divertida de Aioria sobre él, y un segundo después, escuchó su risa estallar. Por una vez, no compartió la carcajada. La verdad era que, a pesar de haber crecido bajo el escrutinio público, tanta atención le hacía sentir incómodo.

-Oh, vamos. No es muy distinto a lo que era antes. –le respondió el león, en un intento de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Ya. Salvo que en aquel entonces, todos los rostros me eran conocidos. ¿Quiénes son todas estas personas, Aioria? Apenas y reconozco a unos cuantos.

-La mayoría eran niños cuando todo sucedió. –A toda costa, Aioria se negaba a llamarlo _"muerte". "Su muerte"_. El término, por más real que fuera, no le gustaba.- No tuvieron tiempo de conocerte en vida, pero saben lo que has hecho. Eres un héroe a sus ojos.

-_"Y también fui un traidor." _–Pensó, pero prefirió callar. Entre lo poco que había descubierto hasta entonces, estaba precisamente eso: había ciertas cuestiones de las que nadie quería oír o discutir.

Aioria le miró de soslayo. Aioros nunca le había parecido tan transparente como en ese momento. Cuando niño, había escuchado en un sinfín de ocasiones como la gente decía que mirar al arquero era como leer un libro abierto. A él no le había parecido así, pero ahora… Se dio cuenta que había crecido, que ahora veía el mundo con los ojos de un adulto, no de un chiquillo que solo sentía adoración por su hermano.

-Tranquilízate. –intentó hacerlo sentir mejor, aunque no tenía idea de cómo conseguirlo.- No es para tanto, ni tampoco es tan anormal.

-De acuerdo. –se sopló los flecos. De haber tenido su cinto rojo atado a la frente, lo hubiera apretado, como siempre hacía cada vez que se sentía sobrepasado por sus nervios.

Siguió caminando con el mayor estoicismo que le era posible. Las miradas no cesaron y su incomodidad tampoco. Así que, cuando por fin distinguió el Coliseo, no supo si alegrarse por haber llegado o espantarse todavía más por lo que se venía.

-Ahí está. –le susurró Aioria, invitándole a ver un poco más allá, hacia donde estaba la amazona pelirroja.

-Uh. Parece guapa. –El otro le respondió, juguetón.

-No te haces una idea de cuanto. –soltó una carcajada.- ¡Marin! –la llamó.

La amazona, que hasta ese instante no había reparado en su presencia, volteó. La máscara de plata les miró con indiferencia, pero el rostro detrás de ella les sonrió. La vieron dirigir un par de palabras a la amazona peliverde con la que entrenaba, para después caminar hacia ellos. Shaina, a sus espaldas, observó atentamente.

-No esperé verte por aquí tan pronto. –Águila se dirigió al león. Su mirada, repleta de curiosidad, miró de soslayo a Aioros sin que éste pudiera notarlo.

-Ya me siento mejor, y no tengo ánimos de quedarme encerrado en Leo. Además, quería que os conocierais. Marin, este es Aioros. –señaló a su hermano.- Aioros, esta es Marin.

Se saludaron tímidamente, no sin que la amazona notara el enorme parecido entre ambos. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas. Había escuchado en innumerables ocasiones lo parecido que Aioria era a su hermano, pero era diferente verlos en persona.

Sonrió, contagiada por la sonrisa del santo de Leo. Miró de uno al otro por un segundo, maravillándose en la mirada infinitamente alegre de Aioria. Compartía su felicidad, la hacía suya y le hacía bien. Athena sin duda les había dado un regalo mucho más grande del que hubiera imaginado.

-Es un gusto tenerte de regreso. –dijo al arquero.- Aioria siempre ha hablado muchísimo de ti.

-¿En serio? Miedo que me da pensar en todo lo que te ha dicho. –rió al ver la cara de fastidio de su hermano mejor.

-Oye…

-¿Qué? Siempre fuiste una cabecita muy particular.

-¡Aioros! –Sin embargo, sus quejas solo acrecentaron la sonrisa del Sagitario.

-Ya, ya. –el arquero acalló su risa. A pesar de la sonrisa que se esforzaba por mostrar en su rostro, Aioria no dejaba de percibir aquel dejo de tristeza en su hermano.- Es una bendición estar de regreso. –se dirigió a Marin.

-Athena planeó cada detalle de vuestro regreso por mucho tiempo. No pensaba dejaros ir nada más así. Al final, ha triunfado, como siempre.

Los hermanos asintieron al unísono. Arles les había dicho lo mismo y ellos no lo dudaban ni por un segundo. Lo que quedaba al aire era su propia disposición a aceptar las repercusiones de aquel regalo que se les habían hecho. Visto lo visto durante su primera reunión, no sería nada fácil.

-¿Sabes? Yo también he escuchado mucho de ti. –Aioros intentó desviar la conversación hacia terrenos más seguros.- Digo, no _mucho_, pero lo suficiente. Creo que te debo un enorme _"Gracias"_.

Aioria entrecerró los ojos y Marin levantó un ceja. Se miraron, ligeramente intrigados, y después llevaron sus rostros hacia el del arquero, cuestionándole.

-¿_Gracias_? ¿Por qué me las das? –le cuestionó la pelirroja.

-Solo por… haber estado ahí. Por cuidar de él cuando más te necesitaba.

-Hermano…

-¿Qué?

-No lo digas… _así_. –el joven león se llevó las manos al pelo para revolverlo mientras sus mejillas bronceadas se teñían de un sutil rosa.

Ante el espectáculo, el mayor sonrió, y su sonrisa se convirtió rápidamente en una risa que contagió al más pequeño. Mientras, Marin los contemplaba, absorta en ambos. Cierto era que Aioria le había narrado infinidad de anécdotas sobre su niñez, sobre la complicidad entre hermanos con la que había crecido, pero jamás había pensado siquiera en tener la oportunidad de presenciarla. Se sintió gratamente sorprendida de estar ahí… se sintió agradecida de esa segunda oportunidad para ambos.

-No hay nada que agradecer. –respondió la amazona.

Sin embargo, para Aioros siempre lo habría. La mayor de sus preocupaciones al enfrentar la muerte había sido su pequeño león y lo que la vida deparara para él. Estaba seguro de que nada había sido la mitad de fácil de lo que Aioria le había dicho. Tuvo que haber sido un infierno peor del que el león le había narrado. Tuvo que haber sido un verdadero tormento.

Solo tenía un consuelo, por más pequeñito que fuera, y ese era precisamente Marin. Aioros sabía un par de cosas acerca de lo que se sentía sentirse solo. Por lo mismo, sabía lo invaluable de una mano amiga y eso siempre iba a agradecerlo.

-X-

Mientras más tiempo pasaba de pie frente a ella, más y más impresionante se sentía aquella inmensa puerta de madera.

Afrodita apretó con fuerza el trozo de papel que envolvía a las flores que le habían llevado ahí en primer lugar y que protegía sus manos de las espinas. Sabía que Athena no podría disfrutar de su hermosura, pero al menos esperaba que su aroma consiguiera reconfortarla en su profundo sueño.

Por enésima vez, suspiró y, por enésima vez también, se animó a si mismo a entrar a los aposentos de su diosa. Sin embargo, como en todas las ocasiones anteriores, fracasó.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –Tendría que haberse vuelto idiota para no reconocer aquella voz.

-Máscara Mortal. ¿Qué crees _tú_ que haces aquí?

El italiano le esquivó al voltear el rostro y sobarse la nariz hasta dejársela roja. Su actitud le dejó una cosa bien clara: Máscara de Muerte estaba ahí por la misma razón que él.

-Yo pregunté primero. –Y la respuesta le dejó saber que el santo de Cáncer no diría nada que pudiera comprometerlo.

-Vine a verla. –dijo, esperando que su confesión ayudara a Ángelo a hallar valor para la suya.- Quise venir antes pero… No tuve el coraje para hacerlo, sino hasta ahora.

-Ya. Algo similar me sucedió. –respondió el otro sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Solo que, en su caso, Máscara Mortal había ido hasta ahí en un par de ocasiones previas, pero tal como sucediese con Afrodita, en ninguna había conseguido el valor para atreverse a entrar. Esa era la tercera vez que se encontraba ahí y, esperaba, también fuera la última. El problema era que no se creía con derecho a estar ahí. Él, de todos, era el que menos merecía estar de regreso, era quien no debía tener dicha oportunidad. Ni siquiera sabía como había reunido suficiente coraje, o desvergüenza si se veía de otro modo, para atreverse a aparecer frente a la puerta de Athena.

Su joven diosa descansaba del otro lado, aún exhausta por los sacrificios necesarios para traerles de regreso. No la había visto, pero había escuchado a las doncellas cuchichear al respecto de su estado. Máscara de Muerte, incluso, se había pensado ir a donde Eudora para cuestionarla al respecto. Sin embargo, la vergüenza había podido más que él, invitándole a guardar silencio.

Al último que había pensado encontrarse ahí, era a Afrodita. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, tenía cierto sentido. Igual que él, el santo de Piscis era uno de los que suplicaba su perdón. Igual que él, Afrodita necesitaba redención.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a entrar? –preguntó, como quien no quiere. Quizás era cosa del destino que se encontraran ahí y se dieran fuerzas mutuamente.

-Eso pretendo. –"_Pero llevo mucho rato aquí, sin atreverme,"_ Afrodita quiso decir, más no lo hizo.

-Si tú entras, yo entro. –Máscara de Muerte susurró. Dar muestras de debilidad no era lo suyo, pero situaciones extremas, requerían soluciones extremas.- También… me gustaría verla.

-¿En serio?

-Si. –se rascó la nariz una vez más, y rebuscó en su cerebro por la forma de restarle importancia al asunto.- Además, si no le entregas las putas flores, estoy seguro que terminarán en el templo de alguien más que te acusará de querer matarle de alergia. Corta ya el maldito detalle, Afro. Una jodida rosa más y mi templo terminará convertido en un mausoleo… y no del tipo de que me gustan.

-Pensé que sería un buen detalle…

-No es que no lo sea, pero es un poco… inquietante. Tus florecitas odiosas, lo mismo sirven para matar a alguien que para desear sacarse los ojos, como en mi caso. Así que uno no sabe si es una oferta de paz, o una declaración de guerra. Déjalo ya.

La mirada llena de reproche por parte de Afrodita solo lo hizo sonreír. La mueca, más parecida a una torcedura de boca que a otra cosa, le resultó refrescante. La última vez que había sonreído había sido… ¿cuándo? No lo recordaba.

-A veces eres un _idiota_. –respondió el sueco.

-¿A veces? La mayor parte del tiempo, te diría cualquiera. –Máscara Mortal meneó la cabeza.- ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a entrar?

-No vas a salir huyendo, ¿verdad?

-Nah… espero. –ladeó sutilmente la cabeza. No podía ser tan difícil, ¿o si?

-Vale. Hagámoslo.

Despacio y con sigilo entraron a la habitación.

Los aposentos de la diosa estaban en semipenumbras a pesar de la hora del día. Los pocos rayos de Sol que alcanzaban a filtrarse a través de las cortinas, apenas y bastaban para luminar la enorme habitación. Distinguieron la enorme cama, de doseles altos y transparentes que se mantenían quietos, a pesar de la suavidad de su tela. Alrededor de la habitación encontraron varios muebles: un pequeño escritorio, una mesilla para té y un modesto librero que, a juzgar por lo volúmenes que contenía, había sido por insistencia del mismísimo Arles.

Al igual que sucediese con sus propios templos, la joven Athena no había dejado ningún detalle al aire cuando se trataba de sus privados. Nunca habían estado ahí antes, pero los santos podían suponer que había arreglado todo a su manera.

Caminaron sobre el mármol, hasta que el ruido de su pisadas se acalló en la alfombra a los pies de la cama. Cuando estuvieron a su lado, no se atrevieron a moverse ni un centímetro. Detrás de la cortina de fina seda, alcanzaron a distinguir el rostro inerte de su diosa. Yacía, perdida en un sueño profundo y vacío. Vagaba en la oscuridad de su inconsciencia, sin un despertar temprano… y todo había sido por ellos.

Mirarla, aún dormida, resultaba sumamente difícil. Ninguno quería imaginar lo que sería ver directamente a esos ojos cuando ella despertara. No habría perdón suficiente para ellos. No habría paz que les bastara.

-Pondré las rosas en su mesilla. –Afro susurró, como si el sonido suave de su voz pudiera despertar a la diosa dormida.

Máscara Mortal asintió, no sin sentirse imposibilitado de separar sus ojos de aquella chiquilla que les había obsequiado la vida, a pesar de solo haber recibido rechazo de su parte.

Jamás antes había sentido lo que era preocuparse por alguien. Pero, en ese momento, cada vez que la veía respirar, se hacía una idea de lo que representaba tal sentimiento. Con cada inhalación, frágil y superficial, el santo de Cáncer temblaba ante la idea de que no hubiera una siguiente. Athena había sobrepasado su límites al vencer a la muerte. Las huellas de esa dura batalla quedaban en evidencia al contemplar su piel pálida, sus labios casi azules y los círculos oscuros que rodeaban a sus ojos cerrados.

Sintió rabia de que todo ese sacrificio fuera por ellos. Ellos debían velar por ella, no al revés. Y sin embargó, Athena había tomado el peso de devolverles su vida, en los hombros.

No notó el momento en que apretó los puños con tanta fuerza, sino hasta que los dedos entumidos le hirieron. Solo entonces, retiró la mirada de la diosa.

Afrodita, tal como había dicho, se hacía cargo de arreglar el ramo de flores que le había llevado. Las había estado acicalando por varios minutos, siempre con un último detalle que no parecía bastarle. El italiano pudo asumir que no era el arreglo floral lo que fallaba, sino algo menos visible… algo más personal. De todos sus compañeros, Afrodita quizás era el único que comprendía cada sentimiento suyo, cada gota de pena y cada gramo de arrepentimiento.

-Déjalas así. Van a gustarle de todas formas. –dijo con la esperanza de que sus palabras bastaran para calmarle.

-Ni siquiera podrá verlas.

-Entonces, le traerás un ramo nuevo mañana, y otro, el día después, si es necesario. Así hasta que despierte y pueda verlas. –metió las manos a sus bolsillos y trató de lucir tranquilo. En el fondo, sentía un poquito de envidia. Afrodita al menos tenía belleza para obsequiar a su diosa. En cambio, él iba con las manos vacías.- Ya son perfectas de por si. No necesitan más arreglos.

No supo si Afrodita cedió por lo que él había dicho, o solo para que se callara y lo dejara en paz, pero lo hizo. Dejó las flores donde estaban, no sin darles un último vistazo, y caminó hasta donde Máscara Mortal se encontraba.

-¿Nos vamos? –el santo de Cáncer asintió. Solo habían estado ahí unos pocos minutos, pero habían parecido horas.

-Volveremos otro día.

Y, aunque lo hicieran, nada cambiaría. No podían compensar años de traición con unos pocos minutos de arrepentimiento y de falsa penitencia.

Athena despertaría el día menos pensado y, mientras tanto, ellos pasarían cada segundo de su tiempo pensado en cada palabra que habrían de usar para suplicar su perdón. Cierto era también, que lo tenían. Si su diosa los había traído de regreso era por ello: porque los había perdonado. Pero, ¿podrían ellos perdonarse a si mismos? _"No ahora… no pronto."_

Con el mismo sigilo con el que habían entrado, se marcharon. Esa noche soñarían con el rostro demacrado de su princesa. Soñarían con sus palabras, con la primera conversación que tendrían con ella y, si tenían suerte, quizás también con su sonrisa.

-¿Volverás mañana? –Máscara Mortal sintió la mirada de su compañero sobre él mientras caminaban de regreso a las escaleras zodiacales. No respondió de inmediato, pues no sabría como hacerlo. ¿Volvería?

-No lo sé. –decidió decir la verdad.

-Yo volveré. –soltó en un murmullo. No dijo más, sin embargo, la invitación quedó implícita.

¿Haría alguna diferencia volver? Máscara Mortal no estaba tan seguro de que así fuera. Estar ahí, de pie junto al lecho de Athena, solo servía para remover aquella fibra sensible dentro de él que le gritaba lo desgraciado que había sido y que era. Solo un mal nacido renegaba de su dios, lo traicionaba y después se escudaba detrás de la culpa para pretender su perdón. Y él ya lo era.

-No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo. –las palabras brotaron de sus labios con una naturalidad y una sinceridad tan impropia de él que le asustaron. Habían atravesado la puertecilla detrás del trono que les daba acceso al salón principal, así que su voz pareció retumbar con el eco de la sala vacía.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Vivir… como si nada hubiera pasado. –susurró. _"Vivir."_ ¿Qué era eso? Y, ¿por qué daba tanto miedo?

-No creo que ese haya sido el propósito de Athena.

-¿No?

-No. –Afrodita se encogió de hombros.- Athena quiere que vivamos, eso es verdad. Pero no podemos olvidar el pasado, ni debemos hacerlo.

-Fácil de decir…

-Difícil de conseguir. –el sueco terminó lo que el otro había comenzado. Así era. No podía ser de otro modo.

-Es difícil, más no imposible. –escucharon decir.

Siendo tomados por sorpresa, giraron la cabeza en busca de la voz conocida. Las siluetas de Dohko y Shion se dibujaron delante de ellos. No los habían visto desde el día de la conversación. Habían asumido que los dos viejos se había refugiado en el corazón del Templo Papal a lamer las heridas que la lengua afilada de Kanon les propinase. Pero ahí estaban.

Habían estado tan entretenidos en sus propios líos, que ninguno de los dos había notado su presencia. Para entonces, era imposible huir de ellos. No podían asegurar nada con verlos. Sin embargo, sabían que cada palabra que el gemelo había espetado dolía todavía.

-Habéis regresado del mundo de los muertos. –Dohko continuó.- Tenéis una nueva oportunidad, una vida entera para enmendar el daño que el pasado ha hecho.

-No existe tiempo suficiente para eso.

-Siempre hay tiempo, hijo, siempre lo hay. –intervino Shion. Él mismo quería creer sus propias palabras. Él también tenía mucho que reparar.- Vais por buen camino. Habéis comprendido el significado del regalo de nuestra princesa: Vivir, pero recordar. Es momento de poner vuestra voluntad a prueba.

-Después de todo lo que hemos hecho, Maestro… ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí.

-Athena así lo ha querido. Ha sido su voluntad traeros también, Afrodita.

-No os arraiguéis al pasado. Aprended de él y seguid adelante. –Dohko les dijo. Aún así, no consiguió convencerles.

-No hay nada de lo que aprender ahí.

-_"Aquellos que olvidan su pasado, están condenados a repetirlo."_ Miradnos, hijos, miradnos. No cometáis nuestros mismos errores. –suplicó el Patriarca. Ellos estaban pagando sus faltas a un precio más alto del que hubieran querido pagar. Habían arrastrado consigo a mucha gente.- Os lo pido. Tratad. Tratad de vivir con toda la fuerza que os queda. Es pronto para entenderlo, pero os necesitáis. _Todos_. Sois hermanos, vivid como tal… como debió ser desde el principio.

Esa era la misión encargada por Athena.

-X-

¿En qué momento le había parecido buena idea decirle a Aioria que podía regresar solo a Sagitario?

Quizás había sido el hecho de que, llegado a un punto, se había sentido un intruso entre él y Marin. Y no era que el Águila no le hubiera parecido encantadora, porque lo era, sino que al observarlos, simple y sencillamente sentía que sobraba en aquella escena. También estaba el hecho de que ciertos recuerdos le venían a la cabeza con verlos y la gran mayoría le resultaban dolorosos.

Como fuera, al decidirse a regresar solo, obviamente, no estaba pensando con cordura. No solo había sido un infierno atravesar el Coliseo bajo las decenas de miradas curiosas, sino que además ahora podía distinguir Géminis a la perfección delante de él y los nervios comenzaban a traicionarle. Habían solamente dos personas en el templo de los gemelos… y Aioros no estaba ni mínimamente seguro de saber a cuál de los dos prefería enfrentar. ¿Kanon o Saga? ¿Saga o Kanon? Ninguna opción parecía la correcta en aquellos momentos.

Se dio cuenta de que había suspirado más escandalosamente de lo que había querido al pisar las grandes placas de mármol que conformaban el suelo de la tercera casa. Descubrió también que sus pasos hacían más ruido del que debían, y que su estomago comenzaba a revolverse más y más, conforme se perdía en las entrañas del templo.

No recordaba que aquel lugar fuera tan intimidante, pero así lo sentía. Géminis, a sus ojos, se había vuelto más oscura, más fría, casi vacía.

¿Por cuánto tiempo seguiría percibiendo el templo de los gemelos como territorio desconocido? ¿Algún día superaría esa ansiedad que le invadía con solo respirar el aire ahí? ¿Tendría el valor de enfrentar esos ojos esmeraldas tan duros de Saga? ¿Sacaría algo bueno de ello?

Fue así que se dio cuenta que no podía pasar la eternidad rehuyendo de él y tampoco podría soportar su indiferencia por mucho más. Para lo poco o mucho que le sirviera, tenía que enfrentarlo. La pregunta era: ¿qué pensaba decirle? Y, peor aún, ¿Saga le escucharía?

Tras escuchar todo lo que Kanon había escupido, todas las verdades retorcidas a su manera, Aioros solo podía pensar en que el santo de Géminis había tenido éxito al guardarse cada emoción que atravesase su mente… al menos, hasta el final de la conversación. Después de todo, Saga había sido más que paciente ahí dentro. Todavía tenía la imagen del geminiano marchándose con aquella mueca de malestar en el rostro y los puños tan apretados que seguramente se había hecho daño. Pero, ¿qué le garantizaba que no haría lo mismo con solo verlo?

Aioros lo había dejado ir, en silencio; sin atreverse a decir nada, ni tampoco sintiéndose capaz de haber objetado algo coherente. Se había arrepentido después, pero para entonces era tarde.

Sus divagaciones se detuvieron cuando halló a si mismo en el punto más cercano a las escalinatas escondidas que guiaban hasta arriba, hacia los privados de Géminis. Se había encontrado en aquel lugar muchas veces, pero nunca antes con el nerviosismo que le apresaba en ese preciso momento.

Dudó.

Miró hacia delante, donde el infinito pasillo repleto de columnas terminaba en un rayo de luz. Miró hacia atrás, donde la entrada parecía todavía más distante, pero igual de iluminada por los rayos del Sol. En cambio, en aquel rincón que guardaba el estrecho pasadizo que guiaba hacia Saga no encontró más que oscuridad.

Se sintió tentado a marcharse. Sin embargo, desistió de hacerlo. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y decidió que tenía que dar por terminado ese capítulo ahí mismo. Para bien, o para mal, necesitaba confrontar a Saga, necesitaba una respuesta de sus propios labios… y, del mismo modo, tenía muchas cosas que explicarle. Sería difícil y seguramente doloroso, pero no podía hacer más daño del que hacía cada vez que lo aplazaba. No había sido capaz de encontrar un solo sentimiento en el rostro del geminiano. Así que, si no encontraba las explicaciones que necesitaba en sus gestos, quizás su voz fuera capaz de proveerle de ellas.

Las escalinatas jamás le parecieron tan largas e interminables, ni tampoco tan claustrofóbicas. Llegar hasta arriba fue una hazaña, donde el principal obstáculo no fue otro más que si mismo.

Cuando por fin divisó señales de vida, mediante el dibujo de una sombra sobre el piso de mármol, retuvo el aliento. ¿De quién se trataría? ¿Saga?¿Kanon?

-Saga. –musitó al descubrir la identidad de quien se aproximaba. Internamente se sintió mucho más tranquilo.

-Aioros… -el gemelo maldijo a su cosmos inconstante por no haberle prevenido del intruso en su salón. En otro momento, en pleno control de su cosmoenergía, eso no hubiera sucedido.- ¿Qué… haces aquí?

-Solo pasaba y… -miró hacia la salida. Otra mala idea que añadir a la lista de ese día.- Quería hablarte. –resopló.

Saga no dio un paso más, sino que se mantuvo en el lugar donde estaba, a una distancia prudencial del santo de Sagitario. Buscó la pared más cercana y se apoyó en ella, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. De haber tenido un cigarro cerca, lo hubiera aceptado con gusto. Al menos de esa forma no tendría que ocultar las manos para evitar delatar su nerviosismo.

-¿De qué? –cuestionó.

-De… de todo lo que ha pasado. –Aioros agachó la cabeza, ocultando la mirada tras los flequillos.- Desde que volvimos no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar y… pensé que sería lo correcto venir hasta aquí.

-No sé de qué podríamos hablar. Lo que ha pasado, ha pasado. –Y debía permanecer enterrado, así era como Saga lo pensaba. No se sentía capaz de remover aquellas verdades y de enfrentarlas medianamente bien; no en ese momento.

-No dejé de buscar por ti. Lo hice… hasta el último momento. –el arquero le dijo, a pesar de las resistencia del gemelo.- Pero todo ese tiempo estabas enfrente de mi. Vine a verte. Estuvimos aquí, en este mismo lugar. Pudiste decirme lo que estaba sucediendo.

Saga se mordió el labio. Sus ojos se desviaron de los del arquero y centraron en un rincón cualquiera de la habitación. Por un instante, se sintió volver en el tiempo, a aquel día del que Aioros hablaba. Casi podía verse a si mismo, podía verlo a él. Pero, por sobre todo, volvía a sentir la angustia asfixiante de Ares resonando dentro de si.

Tragó saliva y, sin siquiera darse cuenta, arrugó el ceño. La vida nueva que les habían obsequiado, venía con recuerdos antiguos y llenos de dolor.

-Cada quien vio y escuchó lo que quiso. –respondió. Había cierta amargura en su voz que hubiera deseado disimular, pero la montaña rusa de emociones de los últimos días aún podía con él.

-Vine hasta aquí y te pregunté.

-Y te fuiste con la respuesta que querías, a pesar de que sabías que no estaba bien. O, ¿no lo notaste?

Aioros calló. Recordaba haberse marchado de ahí con la horrible sensación de que Saga le había mentido. Las cosas se habían desmoronado tras su nombramiento como Patriarca. A partir de ahí, todo había ido en detrimento. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el santo de Géminis se había convertido en un desconocido.

Jamás debió marcharse aquel día. Jamás debió darle la espalda. Sin embargo, lo había hecho y no había dejado de arrepentirse desde entonces. _Jamás_.

-No debí marcharme…

-Pero eso fue lo que hiciste. –Y mientras más lo pensaba, más le dolía al gemelo.- Preguntaste cómo era posible que nadie lo hubiera notado. –de pronto, sintió que su voz comenzaba a desaparecer a cada palabra.- Si tú y Shion no pudisteis verlo venir, entonces… -guardó silencio por unos pocos segundos.- …Nadie más hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo. Os bastó _tan_ poco para convenceros de que todo estaba bien.

-Si hubieras dicho algo…

-¡¿Qué queríais que os dijera? ¡¿Qué más señal necesitabais?

El tono de voz, más fuerte de lo usual, hizo que el arquero retrocediera un par de pasos. Tensó el rostro, sin separar sus ojos de Saga y, a sabiendas de que poco podía objetarle al gemelo, decidió dejarlo hablar cuanto quisiera.

-Se supone que me conocíais. Erais mi padre y mi mejor amigo, Aioros. Pudisteis notar algo más. ¡Sé que lo hicisteis! La diferencia entre vosotros y alguien como Shura, es que al menos él se atrevió a hacer algo… aunque estuviera equivocado. Vosotros no hicisteis nada, ¡solo mirasteis mientras todo se caía en pedacitos! ¡No os atrevisteis a mover un solo dedo sino hasta que fue tarde!

Cada palabra del geminiano se clavó en él como trozos de hierro al rojo vivo. Dolió, ardió e hizo daño, tanto como también lo hizo rabiar. Aioros entendía los reproches, los esperaba de hecho. No negaba en lo más mínimo que sus errores habían tenido un precio muy alto, demasiado incluso para él, y estaba dispuesto a aceptar aquella responsabilidad. Lo que no se había imaginado era que Saga le juzgara como si el único que se hubiera equivocado, fuera él.

Pero, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, el gemelo le echó una última mirada que Aioros no terminó de entender y se dio la vuelta, regresando sus pasos. Entonces, la última pregunta abandonó los labios del arquero, como su último recurso, la última duda que se había guardado todo ese tiempo.

-Cuando vine a verte… -le dijo y lo vio detenerse por un segundo.- ¿Hablé contigo o con él?

-Conmigo. –susurró mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba de regreso a sus aposentos, justo como aquel día.

Detrás, Aioros se quedó solo en el enorme salón, con una sensación de desasosiego que le había erizado la piel. Durante todo ese tiempo, se había esforzado en pensar que había sido Ares quien se negó a hablarle, no Saga. Pero ahora que lo sabía, ya no solo sentía furioso consigo mismo, sino también con el santo de Géminis. No había sido Ares quien se había interpuesto entre ambos, no había sido él quien los había separado. Había sido el mismo Saga; él y su maldito orgullo.

Una nueva y enorme cuestión se creo dentro de si. Si Saga no había sido capaz de confiar en él, si el geminiano lo había mandado lejos una vez, y no buscaba reencontrarse, entonces, ¿por qué él debería intentar reparar aquella amistad rota y agonizante?

-X-

El día no había empezado tan mal como pensaba, pero no había esperado la visita de Aioros. No estaba preparado para ella, y todo el débil optimismo que Shura y Camus habían generado en él, se había esfumado tan rápido como el viento.

Se removió en el sofá, hasta quedar boca arriba, y se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados. No tenía la menor idea de donde había salido aquel tabaco, y poco le importó que llevara décadas abandonado en algún cajón del templo. Lo había resistido tanto tiempo como le fue posible, pero a aquellas alturas, se había mordisqueado tanto los dedos, que dolían. El calor en su garganta resultaba relajante, y las caprichosas formas del humo desvaneciéndose, resultaban de lo más hipnotizantes.

Le dio una nueva calada. Era incapaz de echar a un lado la mirada cerúlea del arquero. Tanto en la reunión con todos los demás, como hacía un rato, se había mantenido firme. No había estado dispuesto a mostrar ningún signo de derrota retirando la mirada antes que él… y quizá solamente era orgullo, pero era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse. Para Saga, mirar aquellos ojos nuevamente, era más difícil que cualquier otra cosa.

Veía en ellos al niño que había sido tanto su amigo, como su hermano. Veía su confusión, su dolor… y sobre todo, veía la decepción que Aioros nunca admitiría que sentía, y que él era incapaz de ignorar. La confianza que el arquero había depositado en él tanto tiempo atrás, había resultado ser demasiado pesada. No había podido cumplir con las expectativas de todos, y aunque se había hundido en silencio… había sido una caída estrepitosa.

Eso era lo único que podía alcanzar a ver, una y otra vez, cuando recordaba su mirada. Eso, y todo lo que él mismo le debía y jamás podría pagarle. ¡Le había hecho tanto daño! Aioros no supo escuchar sus gritos de ayuda, y él le arrebató la vida: una vida fantástica, donde tenía todo lo que hubiera soñado. Tenía la armadura, el trono, a Aioria, a Deltha… incluso a él. ¿Qué podía decirle para solucionarlo?

Nada.

Sacudió la ceniza del cigarrillo en el cenicero que reposaba en su estómago. Saga era consciente de que había sonado duro, hostil, egoísta… y desconocido; como si tuviera derecho a reprocharle algo. Aquella no era la versión de si que Aioros recordaba, ni siquiera era mínimamente parecida. Tampoco se sentía así. Pero, simplemente, no tenía la menor idea de cómo podía cambiar todo eso. Hubo un tiempo en que Saga solamente sonreía al mundo, un tiempo en que tenía fe en todo… habían compartido aquellos años. Ahora, solamente quedaba resquemor, desilusión, y un gruñido atorado en su garganta.

La parte de él que solamente Kanon había conocido.

Se sobó los ojos y suspiró. Aquel se había convertido en su mecanismo de defensa, y a decir verdad, no encontraba un momento mejor para utilizarlo que ese. Había perdido a su mejor amigo a los quince años, a su familia. Aquellos tiempos, cuando los sentimientos eran puros, nunca volverían. Siempre despertaría recelo allá donde fuera… y no podía culpar a nadie de no comprenderle.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ir más allá con sus cavilaciones, sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. Igual que sucediera antes con Aioros, su cosmos no le había advertido, pero Kanon era lo suficientemente ruidoso como para anticiparle su llegada. No sabía si agradecerle por ello, o maldecirle por despertar aquella angustia en su pecho.

-¿Te desperté? –dijo el menor, sin más miramientos.

-No. –se limitó a responder.

-Bien.

Kanon se tomó la libertad de robarle un mohoso cigarrillo, y lo encendió después de dejarse caer en el sillón de enfrente. Saga no le estaba mirando, pero sabía de sobra que su gemelo lo estaba sometiendo a un intenso escrutinio. No sabía cuál era su intención: si descubrir algo de él que le hubiera pasado desapercibido, o llevarlo al borde de un ataque de nervios. Como fuera, estaba a punto de conseguir la segunda. Se sentía igual que un gato con el pelaje erizado.

-¿Has estado ahí todo el día? –La pregunta se sintió como una reprimenda, pero Saga se limitó a negar con el rostro. Kanon rodó los ojos con hastío.- Lastima, casi esperaba que te hubieras quedado aquí a lloriquear.

Saga abrió los ojos lentamente, observó como el humo se diluía en el aire, y procuró por todos los medios morderse la lengua. Sin embargo, Kanon había conseguido la primera reacción, y algo dentro de si le decía, que hoy no había llegado tan conciliador como el otro día.

-No sabía que lo que haga o deje de hacer fuera asunto tuyo. –masculló, muy lentamente. El menor de los hermanos sonrió suavemente. Saga no había cambiado en eso. ¡Era tan _fácil_ molestarlo!

-Bah… -le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.- Tienes razón. Es solo que el aire de autoflagelación es bastante insoportable en el templo. Molesto, diría. –Saga giró el rostro y lo miró, por primera vez en aquella conversación.- ¿Qué te pasó? Ayer parecías mucho más… _duro_. –Aunque no estaba seguro de que aquella fuera la palabra que buscaba.

-Kanon…

-No, en serio, me gustaría saberlo. –Y eso, no era del todo cierto, pero tampoco mentira.

A decir verdad, Kanon no se había quitado su conversación de la cabeza, y a lo largo de los días había estado rumiando todo lo dicho, hasta que se había sentido tan irritado, como para buscar a Saga. Ladeó el rostro, le dio una calada al cigarrillo, y frunció suavemente el ceño al sentirse ignorado.

-¿Sabes? Estuve pensando en todo lo que hablamos la otra vez. –O más bien, lo que Saga había hablado. Tantas palabras escapando de su garganta lo habían dejado perplejo.

-¿Y? –Y él no quería escucharle, ni un poco.

-Creo que tu guión fue casi tan bueno como él mío, _hermano_. –La frente de Saga se arrugó involuntariamente.- Siempre se te dio bien el teatro, pero creo que eso no te lo reconocieron. ¿Me equivocó? –El mayor apartó el cenicero, dejándolo en la mesilla, y se sentó. Luego buscó la mirada de su gemelo.

-Veo que tu brillante aportación a la causa aún no ha terminado. –Se apoyó en el mullido respaldo, y suspiró.- Vamos, soy todo oídos. –Y por los dioses, ¡solamente rogaba por que acabase pronto!

-Siempre fuiste un chico listo. –Kanon sonrió con cierto cinismo plasmado en el rostro.- Debo admitir que el otro día me sorprendiste con tu inusual derroche de… palabras. –Saga continuó mirándolo, impasible.- Casi diría que me dejaste mudo de la impresión.

-¿Te importa ir al grano?

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes prisa? ¿Has quedado con alguien? Supongo que un tipo como tú, tiene muchísimas personas a las que ver _ahora_… -Saga apretó los dientes, ante la marcada burla en su voz.- No se, para pedir disculpas y eso, imagino. Esas mismas palabras que exiges.

-No te he exigido nada. Por mi, puedes hacer como te venga en gana.

-Ya. Siempre y cuando, no te salpique, ¿no? –sonrió desvergonzado.- No se de que me suena eso… -La inquietud en el mayor era cada vez más y más palpable.- A decir verdad, me siento ofendido. No esperaba que me aplaudierais por lo de la reunión, pero si que se reconociera mi torpe intento de empezar de nuevo.

-Siempre has sido muy considerado, Kanon… ¿Cómo no nos íbamos a dar cuenta? –Kanon se humedeció las labios, en gesto triunfal, al escucharlo hablar con marcado sarcasmo. Al fin Saga entraba al juego, le había costado.

-Lo haré más fácil la próxima vez, no te preocupes. –Caló el cigarro una última vez, y lo apagó en el cenicero.- La cuestión es que lo digo en serio. En realidad, todos sabéis que si queremos empezar de cero, la mierda debía salir a relucir. Supongo que es mucho más fácil y cómodo que solamente el historial brillante sea conocido. ¡Si no hubiera sabido la totalidad de la historia, me hubiera conmovido al escuchar la tuya!

Saga apretó los dientes un poquito más si era posible. Kanon no iba a ponérselo fácil, y cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra teñida por la burla, sentía el irrefrenable deseo de romperle la cara y acomodar lo que fuera que lo hacía tan cínico. Claro que ese nunca había sido su estilo.

-Puede que te guste aferrarte a esa idea, o que te haga más llevadero todo este lío… pero no eres ningún jodido ángel, Saga. Ellos solamente conocen la parte brillante, la que deslumbraba. Lo poco que puedan recordar unos mocosos de siete años. Pero sabes tan bien como yo, que tomaste tus propias decisiones.

-Como tú.

-Exacto, como yo. Y aún así, te empeñas en negártelo. Es más fácil esconderte tras la historia de Ares, en el pobre chiquillo manejado y torturado… -Saga sintió sus ojos arder, pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar que un atisbo de las lágrimas, esas que no había derramado en años, lo traicionase de aquella manera. Kanon hablaba de aquel infierno como si solamente hubiera sido una pequeña travesura.- Pero tuviste parte de responsabilidad. Pudiste pedir ayuda, pudiste correr a donde el viejo y llorar a sus pies, porque hubiera removido el mundo por ti…

-Por los dioses… -bufó. Su perspectiva de la historia era bien diferente.

-O pudiste llorarle a Aioros. No hiciste ninguna de esas cosas, porque anhelabas el trono tanto como yo quería el mundo. El orgullo por encima de todo, hermano. Haber pedido ayuda hubiera dejado en claro que no eras tan _perfecto_, ni brillante.

-Si, debí contarles tu gran plan. Estoy seguro que les hubiera emocionado y el final hubiera sido radicalmente diferente, Kanon.

-Bah. –Ignoró la ironía, y siguió a lo suyo.- Aunque no me guste la idea de ser abandonado para morir ahogado por mi propio hermano…

Saga se revolvió en el sofá, paseó la mirada con nerviosismo por el salón, y terminó por apoyar el rostro en las manos que descansaban sobre sus rodillas. Soportar con estoicidad la visita de Aioros había sido difícil, pero dudaba siquiera lograr superar aquella conversación con un poquito de dignidad.

-…Hiciste lo correcto. –Saga alzó una ceja sorprendido.- Es una parte de mi vida que preferiría no recordar muy a menudo, pero no puedo decir que no me lo ganara a pulso. –Estalló en una breve carcajada.- Ni siquiera se en que estaba pensando para pedirte ayuda a ti con aquel asunto. De verdad creí que estarías tan enfadado como lo estaba yo después de haber perdido aquello por lo que tanto habías luchado. Pero, ¿sabes cuál es tu problema?

-¿Cuál de todos? Ilústrame. –bufó.

-Te olvidaste hace mucho de que eres un mortal como todos los demás. Tenías un montón de cosas buenas, demasiadas para mi gusto. Y tu única preocupación era cumplir con las expectativas de otros. Te olvidaste de que tenías defectos, o más bien, te convenciste de que carecías de ellos. Y tú eras tan ambicioso como yo. Solamente que con otros objetivos. Odias recordar que nos parecemos…

-No te equivoques. –sonó tan autoritario, que Kanon guardó silencio por un segundo.- Puedes seguir creyéndolo el tiempo que te de la gana, pero somos tan diferentes como la noche y el día, y eso no cambiara. –Su hermano sostuvo su mirada.

-Vale. –le concedió la razón en eso, no porque verdaderamente lo creyera, sino porque la actitud de Saga había cambiado radicalmente solo con mencionarlo.- Como digas. Dijiste que ellos necesitaban una disculpa, no la verdad. ¿Por qué no seguiste a Shura, e hiciste lo propio?

-Porque el hecho de que les pida disculpas, no va a devolverles la vida a ninguno, ni a aligerar el dolor. ¿Algo más?

-Estás equivocado. –Saga alzo las cejas con cierta incredulidad.- No sabes ni pedir perdón, ni pedir ayuda. Es tan simple como eso. Te concedo el hecho de que has cambiado, al menos en parte. –No le había pasado desapercibido el momento en que Aioros casi fue fulminado por aquella mirada suya.- Tampoco quiero trivializar el asunto de Ares…

-¡Oh, venga ya! –Saga hundió los dedos en la melena con cierta desesperación, y cruzó los brazos. ¡Era lo que llevaba haciendo todo el tiempo!

-Pero tengo ciertas dudas que quizá pudieras responderme.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Tuviste tus momentos de lucidez, igual que cuando… te _suicidaste_. –Un silencio incómodo, de apenas unos segundos, se instauró entre ellos.- En trece años, ¿no encontraste el momento adecuado para pedir ayudar a _nadie_? Esta bien que Máscara Mortal y Afrodita estuvieran ahí, lamiendo el culo de Ares. Pero tienes un bonito cosmos que puede resultar de lo más útil. Solamente necesitabas un segundo, y todos lo sabrían. Podrían ponerle fin. No lo hiciste. ¿Por qué?

Saga guardó silencio, y ningún gesto traicionó el daño que habían provocado aquellas palabras. A pesar de ello, estaba seguro de que Kanon sabía de sobra lo que estaba provocando. Inesperadamente, se relajó. Era como si, de alguna manera, llevara toda una vida esperando aquella gran pregunta que nadie había formulado.

Se humedeció los labios, e hizo a un lado el cojín. Se puso en pie, y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se nublaron por un instante, pero pestañeó con fuerza un par de veces, y se alejó rumbo a su habitación.

-Eso hubiera destrozado lo que quedaba de ti: tu leyenda, ¿no? –Saga se quedó quieto al escucharlo hablar una vez más.- Ese fue tu gran error, y no sucumbir ante Ares hace catorce años. Tienes un ego demasiado alto, y un orgullo demasiado grande como para admitir semejante fracaso. Preferiste tomar una decisión extrema y apresurada arriesgando a Athena hasta el último momento.

Sorpresivamente, Saga rió con suavidad dándole la espalda. No era más que una risa que pretendía esconder la amargura que sentía, pero no atinó a hacer nada más.

-Te aseguro que no fue _apresurada_. –Posó la mano en el pomo de la puerta, dando por zanjada la discusión. Pero Kanon, que frunció el ceño al oírlo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

-Me reprochaste muchas cosas ayer. Más de las que deberías, porque como ves… estas en una delicada posición donde todo se te va a volver en contra tan rápido como esto. –Chasqueó los dedos.- No queda mucho que puedan descubrir de mi, ven a quien soy, porque el pasado, pasado es, y no se puede cambiar. Y si lo de ayer te dolió tanto, estas tan _jodido_ como el arquero. –Kanon gesticuló con las manos, mientras soltaba un bufido. No había pensado que Saga lograra desesperarlo tanto.- Tu solito te has colocado en la posición más vulnerable. Y no estoy seguro de que puedas o quieras salir de ella.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Ayudarme o terminar de derribarme? –No quiso mirarle, pero su voz sonó ronca a causa del llanto que estaba conteniendo.

-Quiero… -El menor guardó silencio. No encontraba las palabras necesarias para decir lo que quería. Al menos no, sino deseaba sonar tan falso e irreverente a oídos de Saga, como sabía que lo haría.- Todos te ven como a un jodido héroe. Estarán enfadados, pero a pesar de todo, te tienen un respeto mortal y te quieren. Querría poder hacer lo mismo, al menos.

-Ya. –Saga rió una vez más, y negó lentamente con el rostro.

-Pero ni siquiera has sido capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra ahí arriba. No pretendía volver a nadie en contra de nadie, aunque haya podido verse así. Intentaba defenderte, porque conociendo la historia completa, me resulta insoportable la mirada lastimera de Dohko y Shion. ¡No les dijiste nada! Es como si ellos fueran las victimas aquí, y fue a ti a quien dejaron a su suerte. Si tan solo te hubieran prestado atención de verdad…

-¡Kanon!

-¿Qué? –el rugido lo pilló desprevenido.

-Cállate. -¿Cómo podía decir que Shion…? ¡Lo había matado! A sangre fría y sin que tuviera oportunidad alguna de nada… Había sido tan víctima como Aioros. Y era él quien cargaba con eso en su conciencia. Era él quien lo había mirado un par de veces y no había atinado a ver más que su cadáver. ¡Kanon no entendía nada!

-¡Joder! ¡Eres mi hermano!

-Hubiera estado bien que hubieras recordado eso hace mucho. –Abrió la puerta.- No tuviste valor de sostenerme la mirada cuando llegué aquí envestido con un sapuri. No lo he olvidado, igual que no olvidé muchas otras cosas. No hables de hermanos como si supieras siquiera lo que es, porque no lo recuerdas. –Se internó en la habitación, pero antes de desaparecer, dijo algo más.- Y deja de llamarme así.

Saga no lo decía porque renegara de su sangre, sino porque odiaba en lo que se habían convertido: el extremo al que habían llegado. Lo miró fugazmente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Kanon se quedó mudo, quieto como una estatua. Le había golpeado donde más dolía, y lo sabía. Nunca había tenido unos métodos demasiado sutiles, sobre todo con Saga, pero prefería pensar que no eran muñequitas de cristal que fueran a quebrarse con un soplido. Sin embargo, la desesperanza que vio en aquella mirada antes de desaparecer por la puerta, lo desarmó por un momento. Había esperado una reacción diferente… Saga tenía un carácter de mil demonios, después de todo. Había esperado que comprendiera, que devolviera el zarpazo y escupiera las cosas tal cual las sentía.

Se sopló el flequillo y se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón. Quizá no iba a ser tan fácil como había pensado.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA: **

_Damis_: ¡Tengo una cosa importante que decir! Los Santos de Bronce son para mi, lo que la luz del sol a los vampiros. Es decir, su sola presencia me quema los ojos.

_Sunrise_: Cof, cof. Y a mi, a mi también.

Kanon: Además… Nosotros los goldies, somos mucho más lindos. Especialmente los suplentes! ;)

_Saga_: ¬¬'

_Aioros_: Insisto en que debisteis regresarlo sin lengua. ¬¬'

_Santitos_: … (*Lloran amargamente en el rincón*)

_Damis, Sunrise_: (*Que roban el tabaco de Saga*) cof cof cof cof cof… X_x

_Kanon_: Advertencia! No fumeis cigarrillos con moho. Son perjudiciales para la salud.

_Camus_: Lección aprendida.

_Shura_: Si.

_Todos_: ….

_Damis_: Y… eso… reviews anónimos en el profile!

_Sunrise_: Gracias por todos los comentarios!

_Saga_: Corto y cierro.

_Damis_: Y felicidades a los gemes que cumplen 54 añ…

_Saga_: Dije, corto y cierro.


	4. Identidad perdida

**Capítulo 3: Identidad perdida**

Dohko entró al despacho con sigilo y se sentó del otro lado del escritorio, donde Shion dedicaba su completa atención al montón de papeles frente a él. No comprendía que tanto trabajo podría tener su amigo después de todos esos años de ausencia. Pero lo cierto era que Shion había encontrado más que suficiente para mantenerse ocupado y, ya de paso, alejarse de sus problemas.

Jugueteó con un bolígrafo por un ratito, sin apartar los ojos del lemuriano, inspeccionando cada movimiento. Lo vio leer una y otra vez las pocas líneas de una hoja amarillenta. Garabateó un par de palabras en una hoja en blanco y también humedeció sus labios con un diminuto sorbo de té caliente. En ningún momento lo vio levantar la vista para encararle, sino que su completa atención permanecía en los papeles regados sobre su mesa de trabajo. Incluso, después de carraspear un par de veces, Shion le ignoró. Entonces no supo si sentirse ofendido o admirar la capacidad de concentración de su viejo amigo.

-Más vale que los secretos del universo estén escritos en ese montón de hojas, o me sentiré terriblemente desilusionado de que ser menos importante que un par de facturas. –se atrevió a hablar tras varios minutos de no ser nada más que otro mueble en aquel lugar.

-Ares jamás puso un pie en este lugar en años y Gigas siempre fue un pésimo administrador.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente, pero, ¿es realmente necesario poner al día las finanzas de hace diez años? –El chino soltó el boli y se acomodó en su silla. Una sonrisilla a medias se dibujó en sus labios.- Hay cosas más importantes, mi amigo. ¿Has hablado con Arles?

-Todos los días.

-Oh, vamos. Sabes a que me refiero. –Dohko cubrió con la mano los papeles de Shion, impidiéndole continuar con su lectura. Sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez.- Sus informantes le han dicho que las cosas no van muy bien en las Doce Casas y, si te soy sincero, se necesitaría ser más que ciego para no notarlo. Los chicos requieren de tu presencia.

Shion abandonó por un segundo sus números e, imitando a Dohko se recostó en su silla. Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos mientras pensaba con detenimiento en las palabras del chino. Su semblante, usualmente sereno, se frunció ligeramente hasta que, por fin, los lunares de su rostro se elevaron.

-No sé como acercarme a ellos. Debería estar a su lado, pero… -Movió suavemente la cabeza en un movimiento negativo.- ¿Cómo les miro a los ojos sabiendo que les he fallado?

-Ambos les hemos fallado; yo quizá más que tú. Pero sabes que no podemos escondernos para siempre, ¿cierto? Si continuamos aquí, encerrados y fingiendo que las cosas están mejor, no estaremos haciendo nada diferente de lo que hicimos hace catorce años. Nos necesitan _ahora_, tanto como entonces. _Te_ necesitan. Eres su padre, Shion. Podrás no ser perfecto, pero siempre vas a tenerles un cariño que supera al de cualquiera. Eso, y mucha paciencia, es lo único que puede ayudarlos.

Los ojos de Dohko parecieron penetrar en su alma y descubrir cada sentimiento oculto en ella. Habían pasado doscientos años separados por miles de kilómetros, pero en el fondo era como si nunca se hubieran alejado. Todavía reconocían cada emoción y cada pensamiento del otro, sin importar cuanto intentaran esconderlos.

Por esa misma razón, Shion sabía que no tenía caso negar ninguna de las aseveraciones del santo de Libra. Sus _niños_ seguirían siéndolo hasta el final de sus días. Cada sufrimiento suyo era también de él, y cada derrota caía sobre sus hombros con tanta fuerza como sobre los de ellos. Habría dado todo para resarcir el daño que había hecho. Sin embargo, nada podía cambiar con solo desearlo… al menos el pasado, siempre estaría ahí. El futuro era algo diferente, algo que estaba aún por escribirse. Dohko estaba en lo cierto: No había tenido la oportunidad de acompañarlos durante muchos años, pero su diosa le había obsequiado el privilegio de mirar al futuro junto con los ojos de ellos. Era el momento de aprovechar esa enorme bendición.

-No me gustaría que sintieran que los presiono. –admitió casi con timidez.- Me encantaría acercarme. Sin embargo, no sé como conseguirlo sin que sientan mi presencia como una invasión.

Dohko le sonrió, el primer paso estaba dado. Quizás había compartido más tiempo con ellos, pero de ninguna manera el viejo maestro se consideraría a si mismo un líder, amigo o padre para esos chicos. Si algo, había sido el extraño que contempló todo desde lejos y que los forzó a tomar las decisiones más difíciles de sus cortas vidas en soledad. No era a él a quien necesitaban.

-Creo que sé como ayudarte. –le dijo tras unos instantes de reflexión. Del mismo modo en que Shion intentaba reivindicar el daño hecho, aquella era la contribución de Dohko.- Arles me comentó que las armaduras doradas salieron terriblemente dañadas durante la batalla contra Hades. Tengo entendido que aún se necesitaba trabajar con ellas. Probablemente sea buena idea que consideraras que debes echarles un ojo. Es un modo perfecto de acercarte.

-¿Te parece que vayan a creerse eso?

-Pues… -Dohko se incorporó, sentándose al borde de su silla de nuevo y retomó el juego que traía con el bolígrafo.- No, no creo. Pero al menos te dará el pretexto para acercarte. –_"Y también un motivo para que el rechazó no sea una bofetada en pleno rostro."_

Si los muchachos se rehusaban a verlo, al menos no tendría que salir huyendo de los templos, como un ratón asustadizo. No tenía que ser tan humillante, aunque sería igual de doloroso.

-No suena del todo mal. –La mirada rosácea del lemuriano se agachó por una fracción de segundo, hacia sus dedos que se entrelazaban, nerviosos.- Sin embargo, he de abusar de tu buena fe y pedirte un favor más.

-El que quieras.

-Ven conmigo.

-Shion… -El chino sabía que, si Shion era visto con ojos de culpabilidad por cualquiera de sus discípulos, el peso de la culpa era todavía mayor para él.

-Por favor.

-No estoy seguro de que sea lo adecuado. –Negó. A pesar de que ardía en deseos de acompañarlo, temía porque su presencia empeorara el recibiendo hacia su amigo

Tal como Dohko fue capaz de mirar a su interior a través de sus ojos, el lemuriano pudo leerlo a él. Compartían los mismos miedos, las mismas esperanzas y las mismas intenciones. Sino se apoyaban entre ellos, ¿quién lo haría?

-Creo que sería una gran idea que vinieras. Sé que te preocupas tanto como yo, aunque ellos no lo noten.

-Oh, Shion. –Volvió a negar. El movimiento del bolígrafo en sus manos delató su nerviosismo creciente.

-Los subestimas si crees que no son capaces de perdonarte.

-¿Qué? No, no. No es nada de eso. Sé que pueden hacerlo… y que algún día lo harán. –respondió. Al igual que la mirada de Shion unos segundos antes, la de Dohko se escondió en esta ocasión.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que… no estoy seguro de merecerlo. –susurró.

Habían vivido tantas cosas, tantas pesadillas, sin que él se dignara a ayudarles, que no les culpaba si jamás eran capaces de encontrar en su corazón el perdón que necesitaba. Lo harían, tal como Shion lo dijo. Pero era un regalo _tan_ grande, que Dohko no se sentía merecedor de él.

-Me pediste que me diera una oportunidad. –Shion le miró fijamente en busca de una reacción.- Yo te pido lo mismo a ti. Perdónate, para que ellos puedan perdonarte.

Entonces, el castaño levantó la mirada y confrontó al Patriarca. Sonrió, con dolor. Un profundo remordimiento habitaría siempre en un rincón de su corazón. Ni siquiera el tiempo que durase una nueva vida podría borrárselo. Sin embargo, era un buen recordatorio. Jamás, en lo que restaba de los años que Athena le habían obsequiado, olvidaría que esos chicos eran sus hermanos pequeños y que habría de velar por ellos hasta donde las fuerzas se lo permitiesen.

-X-

-Terminamos. –Nikos vio de soslayo a Capella, que estiraba sus músculos cual gato perezoso, y asintió lentamente, dándole la razón.- ¡Creí que no lo lograríamos nunca!

-Ya lo creo. –El moreno dejó caer el viejo tablón que cargaba sobre el montón ordenado que formaban los demás. Se sacudió el polvo de las manos, y se secó el sudor que bañaba su rostro.- Hace un calor horrible…

-¡Ah! El siempre _agradable_ verano griego…

Nikos esbozó una sonrisa tímida, y siguió a su compañero en busca de un poco de sombra. Cada día, desde que había despertado, habían repetido el mismo ritual: descubriendo con alegría como una cosa tan sencilla y simple como aquella, resultaba en extremo relajante. El pilón nacía a los pies de una de aquellas paredes rocosas que poblaban cada rincón del Santuario. Al agua fluía a través del caño ininterrumpidamente, y el frescor que otorgaba la humedad y la sombra del tejadillo, convertía a aquel pequeño rincón en un paraíso en las horas de más calor.

Observó detenidamente como Capella se lavó las manos y se refrescó el rostro.

Desde que había despertado, se había forzado a si mismo a mantenerse ocupado y hacerse un hueco en aquel nuevo Santuario que no lograba reconocer. Al principio le había resultado extraño pues, de alguna manera, esperaba que cada silueta que le daba la espalda volteara, luciendo el rostro de alguno de sus viejos conocidos. Por ello agradecía la presencia, siempre vigilante, de Tatiana en la lejanía. Ella le recordaba que aún había partes de su vida pasada que existían.

Veía fantasmas allá donde no los había y, sin embargo, no le había ido tan mal.

Rápidamente se había acostumbrado a las nuevas compañías. Capella, Dante, Moses, Argol… Juntos se habían puesto a trabajar, con la única intención de terminar de arreglar el caos en que se había sumido el Santuario durante la guerra. Nunca antes había visto cooperar a todo el mundo de esa manera, o a casi todo el mundo: ver a los Santos Dorados había resultado una misión prácticamente imposible. Las caras habían dejado de resultar desconocidas, incluso se atrevía a compartir risas y bromas con aquellos nuevos compañeros. Fácilmente les doblaba la edad a la mayoría… pero tampoco era un gran problema. Él tenía su edad al _morir_… No había crecido, no había madurado. Su evolución se había detenido.

Normalmente prefería guardar silencio y escuchar. Su vida tenía demasiados huecos en blanco, y otros un tanto más oscuros, que no sabía muy bien como explicar. Todo se había detenido para él mucho tiempo atrás y, sin duda, era quien más estaba fuera de lugar… a pesar de las diferentes, y a la vez iguales, terribles historias que cada cual cargaba a sus espaldas.

Su presencia allí había levantado tanta curiosidad, como ellos le provocaban a él. Imaginaba que, al mirarlo, veían a un santo de otra era, que pertenecía a la generación de sus maestros… Muchos de aquellos chicos habían sido los aprendices de sus compañeros de juegos. ¡Era difícil de imaginar!

Se encontró negando lentamente con el rostro ante sus propios pensamientos, en un intento vano por alejarlos de él. Sumergió la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua fría, y cuando la sacó, agitó la corta melena negra agradeciendo el frescor que le provocaban las miles de gotitas que descendían por su espalda.

-¿Retomarás pronto los entrenamientos?

-No lo sé. –Se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Capella.- Imagino que ahora que los demás trabajos han terminado, podamos encargarnos de eso e intentarlo. ¿Tú?

-Había pensado acercarme más tarde al coliseo. Estoy seguro que Dante y Argol estarán allí. Podrías acompañarme si…

Y de pronto, la voz del santo de Auriga se perdió. Capella alzó una ceja con sorpresa, mientras su mirada permanecía fija en algo, o alguien, a espaldas de Nikos. El moreno ladeó el rostro, desconcertado y, antes de preguntar nada, se dio la vuelta para descubrir que era aquello que el pelirrojo veía con tanto interés.

Se quedó tan callado como el otro. Solamente que, en su caso, el motivo era uno bien distinto. Keitaro estaba allí, vivo, en pie, observándolo con seriedad y con una expresión lastimera en el rostro que él no recordaba haber visto jamás. Nikos entreabrió los labios, sin tener la menor idea de que debía decir, si es que debía decir algo. Súbitamente, sus músculos se tensaron, y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Tragó saliva y frunció el ceño.

-Te veré después en el coliseo, si te apetece. –dijo Capella mirando de uno a otro, con una sonrisa que delataba lo curiosa, sino divertida, que le resultaba la situación. No conocía a Cruz del Sur en persona, pero lo había visto fugazmente horas atrás y, obviamente, había oído la historia tras él y Nikos. No hacía falta mencionar el interés que había despertado, y la curiosidad que la _desconocida_ amazona de Caelum había originado.

El de Orión asintió, casi con torpeza, pero con visible desgana. Observó como Capella le daba la espalda y se alejaba. De pronto, deseó que no se marchara, que se quedara y le librará de aquel encuentro que no deseaba tener. Al menos no en aquel momento: no creía estar preparado para enfrentarlo.

-Te ves bien. –murmuró Keitaro, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Si… -La mirada gris de su viejo amigo no se despegaba de él. Aún cuando se esforzaba en ver a otra parte, centrando su atención en cualquier cosa, sus ojos volvían a toparse con los suyos una y otra vez. Se apartó un mechón de la melena que caía por su rostro, suspiró, y se dejó caer con pesadez en uno de los bancos.

-Apenas desperté anoche.

Cruz del Sur hizo acopió de fuerzas, y continuó hablando, a pesar de que no le pasaba desapercibida la contrariedad que embargaba a Nikos. Recortó la distancia que los separaba, y se sentó a su lado. Para él, aquello distaba mucho de ser fácil. Desde que había abierto los ojos, lo único en que había logrado pensar era en aquellos últimos momentos vividos. En la tonta rabia que lo había consumido, arrastrándole hasta un punto de no retorno. Casi podía sentir el mismo dolor que sufrió a manos de Naia, el mismo que le arrancó la vida y que ahora continuaba quitándole el aliento. Sin embargo, él también tenía una conciencia, y lo peor de todo no era aquello. Era lo que había provocado.

-Lo siento mucho. –espetó sin previo aviso. A su lado, Nikos se revolvió, y no tardó en sentir su mirada violeta sobre él. Mantuvo la vista fija en el suelo, agradeciendo que su melena rubia ocultara en parte la turbación de su rostro y se lo pusiera más fácil.- Recuerdo cada segundo de lo que paso a la perfección… como si hubiera sucedido hace unos pocos minutos. Y se que tienes todo el derecho del mundo a odiarme. Pero lo siento, y necesito decírtelo.

Nikos lo escuchó sin apenas moverse. Le había resultado imposible desviar la mirada de él desde que había despegado los labios, y ahora, no podía sino darle mil y una vueltas a su historia. No había dejado de pensar en ella un solo minuto desde que había despertado: los rumores que un ataque de celos habían originado, la tonta discusión que les había llevado a la muerte a ambos, y la certeza de lo mucho que Naia había sufrido y perdido por su culpa. Probablemente, de todo, lo que más le dolía era eso. Su pequeña _Naia_.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó.- ¿Por qué empezaste con semejante estupidez?

-Porque… -Aquella era una excelente pregunta, pero terriblemente dura y difícil de responder.- No lo sé. –terminó por decir. Vio fugazmente a Nikos, y después devolvió la vista al suelo.- Nos peleamos muchas veces a lo largo de la vida. ¡Dioses! Nos conocimos a los seis años y desde entonces no nos separamos, Nikos… De alguna manera, _ella_ también fue mi hermana pequeña. –No se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre, no aún.- Pero crecimos. Ella… -"_Me gustaba, me gustaba mucho_", pensó. Negó lentamente con el rostro, a la vez que se encogía de hombros.- Tú y yo éramos muy iguales en algunas cosas, quizá demasiado viscerales. –Y por primera vez desde que se había sentado, alzó el rostro. Sus ojos grises se perdieron en el horizonte de las Doce Casas.- La situación me sacó de quicio. Ellos… -Nikos sabía de sobra que se refería a los gemelos, y casi sin darse cuenta, frunció el ceño. Aquella parte de la historia seguía sin quedarle clara, y no le gustaba lo más mínimo: menos aún desde que sabía de lo sucedido en esos catorce años.- Exageré, mucho, pero dije parte de la verdad. No mentí cuando dije que la había visto con uno de los dos, aunque no se quien de ellos era… En la playa, a los pies de Cabo Sunion, durante la Panatea.

Nikos tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y se pasó los dedos por la melena. Era obvio que Keitaro desconocía como habían transcurrido las cosas desde su muerte… Pero la sola mención del Cabo, lo hizo estremecer. Frunció el ceño. El par de mocosos nunca le había gustado, pero a medida que la historia se completaba, era imposible que aquello fuera a mejor.

-¡Yo no quería hacerte daño! –La voz del Santo se rompió cuando enfrentó su mirada, y al moreno no le resultó difícil saber que decía la verdad. De alguna manera, se sintió aliviado.- Peleamos muchas veces antes, fue un accidente, yo no…

-Lo sé. –De pronto, Keitaro enmudeció. Ladeó el rostro, sin terminar de comprender la respuesta contundente de su amigo, y entreabrió los labios.

-¿Lo sabes? –Nikos asintió.

A lo largo de la vida, tal y como Keitaro había mencionado, se habían enfrentado infinidad de veces. Y no solo ellos, sino que cada santo, amazona y guardia había pasado por lo mismo. Era consciente de que, al final, en el Santuario no solamente sobrevivían los elegidos… sino el más fuerte. Muchas vidas se habían perdido en medio de entrenamientos, a manos de amigos y hermanos. Ellos se habían enfrentado por una estupidez que había terminado con sus vidas. Sin embargo, podía recordar de un modo un tanto difuso, la expresión desencajada de Keitaro cuando lo vio caer. Podía recordarlo murmurar su nombre, o quizá lo gritaba… No lo recordaba bien. Simplemente _sabía_ que no había querido matarlo.

-Es un tanto extraño conversar con mi… _asesino_. –murmuró Nikos.- Si hubiera sido más fuerte, quizá las cosas no hubieran terminado así. Pero a pesar de todo, no es eso lo que más me duele. Solamente deseaba cuidarla.

-Ella… -Keitaro tragó saliva.- Ella estaba tan… -Dolida. Enfadada. Desgarrada. Había muchas maneras de describir como se había sentido su cosmos en aquel momento, incluso la forma en que se movía delataba su sentir. Él, simplemente, no atinó a hacer nada.- ¿Qué pasó?

-Me vengó. –Oh, eso lo sabía. Keitaro lo había _notado_. Nikos se encogió de hombros.- Ni siquiera debió hacerlo. Había peleado tanto por lo que tenía… se había esforzado y sufrido tanto como nosotros o más. Perder a Axelle la había hecho demasiado daño, y al final, ¿para qué? –Se puso en pie movido por la rabia.- No necesitaba que ni tú, ni yo, la cuidásemos. Se valía perfectamente sola. Nunca dejamos de tratarla como a una niña.

-¿El Maestro la…?

-¿Ejecutó? –Nikos terminó la pregunta por él con una frialdad que lo estremeció. Keitaro notó sus puños apretados y el brillo acuoso y acusador en sus ojos. Se temió lo peor, y hundió el rostro entre sus manos.- No. –Cruz del Sur alzó la vista rápidamente.- La apresaron y fue condenada. –siseó.- Pero _desapareció_ del calabozo la noche antes de su ejecución. –Su voz sonó más grave y ronca de lo que en realidad era, pero aquella era la primera vez que relataba la historia que Tatiana le había explicado. Aguantar las lágrimas y la impotencia resultaba demasiado difícil.- Nadie sabe como sucedió, aunque teorías de lo más curiosas, ni que fue de ella a partir de entonces. Fue… -Se lo pensó dos veces antes de continuar. Hablar en pasado de ella le resultaba doloroso.- …_es_ una desertora.

Keitaro guardó silencio, sin quitarle la vista de encima, pero el alivio que lo invadió fue tan grande, que resultó imposible de disimular. Después de todo, y a pesar de lo mucho que se habían torcido sus caminos… Naiara escapó con vida.

-Han pasado catorce años… -murmuró. Era solamente una chiquilla en aquel entonces, pero ahora, de continuar viva, Naia sería toda una mujer, que había vivido mucho más que ellos. Si les había ganado la partida con catorce años, no podía sino sentir cierto orgullo incomprensible de lo que sería en el presente.

-Vayamos paso a paso. Han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo, al parecer. –Su mirada se detuvo en el contorno distante de las Doce Casas. Apretó los puños un poco más, y decidió que si iban a intentar empezar de cero, lo mejor sería que Keitaro supiera que había pasado desde el principio.- Verás…

-X-

Cuando entró a la cocina y la vio, dio un brinco tan grande que le fue imposible no sentirse avergonzado después. De haber gritado, hubiera tenido que cavar un hoyo bien profundo para enterrarse y morir ahí de vergüenza. Y es que, lo último que Aioros esperaba, era encontrarse con alguien ahí, dentro de su templo, sobre todo porque Sagitario no era precisamente el lugar más concurrido del momento en el Santuario.

Se llevó la mano al pecho instintivamente y sintió los latidos de su corazón, amenazando con escaparse en cualquier instante. Suspiró profundamente, pero al distinguir el atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro de la chica, rebuscó por la poco dignidad que le quedaba y trató de sonreír también, lo cual no consiguió con la gracia que hubiera deseado.

-Me sorprendiste. –confesó, mientras revolvía nerviosamente su cabello.

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención. –Se excusó la joven. Sonaba sincera, y ciertamente lo era, pero aquel dejo de travesura en sus ojos turquesas hizo saber al arquero que había disfrutado del resultado del incidente.

-Si, si. No pasa nada. –Y vio como la mueca nerviosa en su propio rostro, que se suponía era una sonrisa, ocasionó que ella ensanchara la suya.

-Solo vine a dejar esto: ¡provisiones! –Apuntó hacia las bolsas de papel marrón que yacían sobre la mesa, repletas de todo lo necesario para que la alacena de Sagitario cobrara vida. Aioros no respondió, pero la mirada que le dirigió bastó para preguntar el porqué era ella la encargada de hacerle llegar la despensa, en vez de las doncellas que, se suponía, eran las encargadas de eso.- Mi abuelo es el dueño de la tienda del pueblo.

-¿Eres nieta de Stavros?

-Si. –asintió enérgicamente y las largas mechas de su cabellera castaña se mecieron.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Mejor de lo que sus ochenta y siete años deberían permitirle. Puedes venir a comprobarlo algún día. Le encantaría verte… veros, a _todos_. –Se apresuró a corregir.

-Lo haré un día de estos. –Le sonrió a sabiendas de que aquel día probablemente tardaría un poco más en llegar de lo que esperaba. Todavía se sentía inseguro al abandonar su templo y ni hablar de llegar a Rodorio. Era pronto aún.- No sabía que el viejo Stavros tuviera una nieta. –Cambió la conversación de la forma más casual que pudo.- Cuando Saga y yo bajábamos al pueblo… -Y al hablar de ello, sintió como si se refiera a un mundo tan lejano que casi parecía una mentira.- …siempre hablaba de su hijo Spyros y de su familia en Atenas, pero nunca nos comentó que tenía nietas de nuestra edad.

-¿En serio? Tendré que reclamárselo. –sonrió.- Spyros es, efectivamente, mi padre; y aún vive en Atenas, con mi madre y mis hermanas pequeñas. Pero el abuelo ya es mayor y está muy solo aquí. Así que decidí mudarme con él hace unos años. –Se encogió de hombros con desparpajo.- Además, necesita alguien que le ayude con las finanzas del negocio y yo soy perfecta para eso.

-Y una excelente repartidora también. –agregó, robándole una carcajada que el santo compartió con una sonrisa.

Se dio cuenta, en ese momento, de lo bien que se sentía hablar y reír con alguien sin temor a decir algo que hiciera daño, o de escuchar algo que terminara por romperle el corazón de nuevo. Era agradable, lo extrañaba, le hacía falta sentirse así.

-Mi trabajo como repartidora es ser invisible. –continuó la chica.

-Si fueras invisible, no me habrías casi matado de un susto. Eso no te hace quedar muy bien. –Meneó la cabeza.

-¡Oye! Si hubieras estado un poco más atento, quizás no… -Sin embargo, calló al ver las figuras que aparecieron detrás de Aioros.

La chica bajó la cabeza y ofreció una torpe reverencia a los recién llegados, haciendo que el arquero volteara también, intrigado. Al reparar en la presencia de Shion y de Dohko, volvió a tensarse sin siquiera notarlo. Apenas los había visto desde que regresaron y su visita era probablemente de lo menos esperado para él. No era que no les quisiera ahí, pero tampoco se sentía completamente cómodo con ellos cerca, sobre todo porque no tenía muy claro lo que debía decir o lo que debía hacer. Kanon había dejado las cosas muy revueltas.

-Shion, Dohko. –Los saludó.

-Maestros. –La joven le imitó.

Ambos santos arrugaron ligeramente el entrecejo ante la presencia de la desconocida, más no hicieron comentario alguno. Le sonrieron con mesura mientras ella volvía inclinarse, esta vez, a modo de despedida.

-Me retiro. –dijo. Se aseguró de sonreírle a Aioros una vez más y se escabulló entre ellos, a sabiendas de que buscaban privacidad y de que ella estaba de sobra en medio de esa conversación.- Oh, por cierto… -Se detuvo de pronto y volteó hacia el santo de Sagitario.- Soy Janelle.

-Aioros. –El santo se presentó.

-Lo sé. -Y sin decir más, desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Aioros la miró marcharse, mordisqueándose ligeramente los labios. Levantó las cejas y subió los hombros cuando las miradas de Shion y Dohko le cuestionaron al respecto. Después, los esquivó y rebuscó entre las bolsas que Janelle había dejado. En el momento en que encontró un barra de chocolate en el fondo de una de ellas, la mirada se le iluminó.

-Es la nieta del viejo Stavros y la repartidora de despensas. –aclaró. En un santiamén se metió un trocito de chocolate a la boca y cuando lo sintió derretirse en su lengua se calmó un poco.- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Estoy haciendo una revisión de las armaduras. –Shion respondió.- Dohko me acompaña.

-Oh. –Aioros mordió un trozo más de la golosina. Había descubierto que comer tranquilizaba un poco sus nervios.

-Parece ser que, durante la batalla con Hades, varias de las armaduras sufrieron daños mayores, Sagitario es una de ellas. –Shion se apresuró a continuar. No lo notó, pero al ponerse nervioso, había comenzado a dar más explicaciones de las que debía.- Quisiera asegurarme que se encuentran en perfectas condiciones. No tardaré mucho, solo un vistazo rápido y después…

-Adelante. A Sagitario le vendría bien una revisión. –acotó el arquero mientras un trocito más del chocolate oscuro acaparaba su atención. Las armaduras habían sido sometidas a una dura prueba durante la Guerra Santa, podía verlo en los cientos de pequeñas grietas que recorrían a Sagitario. A pesar de eso, a sus ojos seguía siendo tan hermosa como en el primer día. Y, también a pesar del interés de Shion, Aioros hubiera tenido que ser realmente ingenuo para creer que aquella era la única y poderosa razón de la presencia de los viejos ahí.- No la he usado aún, así que no puedo asegurarte si hay algún problema con ella. Puedes examinarla si quieres.

-Lo haré… lo haré.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió un solo centímetro. Algo más tenían que decir, no era difícil darse cuenta. Así que, cuando Aioros los vio intercambiar miradas, supo que pronto se animarían a compartir sus pensamientos con él. Era curioso, porque si todo el mundo decía que él era transparente en cuestión de intenciones, no sabría como definir lo que eran los viejos.

-¿Cómo has estado, hijo? –Por fin, Dohko le cuestionó; y, aunque la pregunta no le tomó desprevenido, Aioros no estaba seguro de cómo debía responderla.

-Han sido varios días… -¿Raros? ¿Difíciles? ¿Atemorizantes? ¿Cuál era la palabra adecuada?- …_interesantes_. –terminó por decir.- Esto es totalmente diferente a lo que recuerdo. Es complicado adaptarse tan rápido. Supongo que me comprendéis.

Lo que no decía y tampoco diría jamás, era que cada respiro venía acompañado de un aura de dolor que comenzaba a convertirse en una agonía. Por las mañanas, despertaba sin saber lo que el día le traería. Por las noches, se acostaba para soñar con todo lo que alguna vez había tenido. Había llegado a la conclusión de que, para seguir adelante, tenía que dejar ir todo aquello a lo que se aferraba. Pero había un enorme abismo entre pensarlo y conseguirlo. En aquel momento, lo único que era suyo eran sus memorias. No se sentía capaz de renunciar a ellas.

-El tiempo hará las cosas un poco más sencillas. –Asintió suavemente cuando Dohko intentó animarle. _"Tiempo,"_ que concepto tan definitivo y también tan vago.

-Ten paciencia, hijo.

Y paciencia le sobraba… lo que le faltaba eran fuerzas. Aioros no estaba acostumbrado a la soledad; no le gustaba estar solo, no le iba bien. Sin embargo, así era como se sentía la mayoría del tiempo desde su regreso, sobre todo cuando Aioria se marchaba después de su visita diaria y Sagitario volvía a hundirse en un silencio tan profundo que le enloquecía.

Se llevó la mano a la boca y se frotó la comisura de los labios, en un ademán por demás ansioso. Tenía mucho que podía decir al respecto. Sin embargo, sus palabras no terminarían por expresar lo que él quería.

-¿Qué tal vosotros? ¿Cómo estáis? –preguntó a los dos mayores, solo porque los instantes de silencio ensordecedor le resultaban desesperantes. Maldijo en silencio el hecho de su barra de chocolate se hubiera agotado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora tendría que sobrellevar la conversación sin nada que ayudara a calmar su ansiedad.- No os habíamos visto en todo este tiempo. ¿En qué andáis?

-Hemos permanecido al lado de la princesa. Somos celosos de su bienestar. –Dohko se apresuró a responder. No era mentira, pero tampoco era del todo cierto. Kanon había tenido buena parte de la culpa de que el par de viejos se resguardaran en la protección de sus templos a lamer sus heridas abiertas.

Aioros lo sabía tan bien como ellos. Los contempló, con la duda impresa en su mirada de un azul profundo. Las cosas eran difíciles para todos. Comprendía lo complicado que era adaptarse y sabía un par de cosas acerca de esconderse del mundo; porque eso era justamente lo que habían estado haciendo esos dos. Y, aunque él mismo habían sentido deseos de espetar un par de cosas acerca de lo que había sucedido, no se sintió en derecho de hacer tal cosa.

-¿Cómo sigue ella? –preguntó por la joven Athena. La había visto solo una vez, fugazmente, cuando Aioria insistió en ir a visitarla. Solo, no se atrevía a volver. Al verla, era inevitable pensar en todo el tiempo que había transcurrido y en todo lo que se había perdido. Era cobarde y se avergonzaba de ello, pero había muchas cosas con las que tenía que aprender a lidiar primero.

-Eudora la cuida cada día. Mejora, pero no lo suficiente aún.

-Ojala despierte pronto. –le dijo a Dohko. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, Aioros no sabía si aquello sería lo correcto. Athena despertaría solo para darse cuenta de que el gran regalo que les había hecho, para algunos se había convertido en una carga.

-Lo mismo esperamos. –Aioros sonrió a Shion mientras asentía.

De nuevo, hubo un largo silencio entre los tres, de esos que se sienten incómodos y que usualmente crecen entre extraños. Tristemente, en eso se habían convertido: en rostros conocidos, pero espíritus distintos.

El arquero carraspeó e intento aligerar la situación volviendo a lo suyo. Fue vaciando poco a poco las bolsas y acomodándolas en el armario de su cocina. Esperaba que Dohko y Shion se voltearan en cualquier momento, para ir en busca de la armadura por la que supuestamente habían llegado hasta ahí. Sin embargo, una vez más, el par no se movió ni un poquito.

Reparando en ello, Aioros entendió que no iba a librarse tan fácilmente del interrogatorio. Quizás lo mejor era afrontarlo de una vez y superarlo.

-¿Hay algo más que queráis decirme? –los cuestionó tras lo que le pareció un eterno escrutinio por su parte. Aún así, no descuidó el trabajo de acomodar su despensa y que le ayudaba a no quebrarse ante sus miradas insistentes.

-Solo quería saber como te iba. –Shion le buscó la mirada, pero el castaño le esquivó.- Sé que es difícil, Aioros, especialmente para ti.

-¿Especialmente para mi? –Por primera vez en la conversación, Aioros pareció afrontarlo. Se dio la vuelta y se detuvo por un instante. Después, se deshizo de las mechas que le caían sobre los ojos y se aferró a la meseta que lo separaba de los otros dos.- No, Shion, no creo ser el único que la pasa mal aquí. Pero eso lo sabes. –Su conversación previa con Saga le había hecho entender que el gemelo se encontraba quizás peor que él en _muchos_ aspectos.

Aioros llevaba días dando vueltas a esa conversación en su cabeza y mientras más tiempo pasaba, más pensaba que no quería terminar así. No quería darse por vencido tan pronto, como lo había hecho su antiguo amigo.

-Lo sé y me preocupo por los otros también. Eso no significa que me inquiete menos lo que suceda contigo. –Al lado de Shion, y sin atreverse a hablar, Dohko miraba de uno a otro.

El arquero suspiró. Agachó la mirada y sus manos apretaron con más fuerza el borde de la mesa; mordisqueó sus labios ligeramente y los relamió, antes de atreverse a hablar de nuevo.

-Te lo agradezco.

-No, no. No lo hagas. Preocuparnos es lo menor que podemos hacer por vosotros. Después de todo lo que causamos…

-Alto... –Le interrumpió sin siquiera pensarlo. Posó en él sus ojos azules y lo miró con tanta determinación que le pareció ver en ellos atisbos del chico que había nombrado para ser su sucesor.- No me debes ninguna disculpa, Shion. En lo que a mi respecta, jamás me fallaste, ni por un minuto. Si algo… -Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada por tan solo un segundo, repleta de algo parecido al dolor, antes de volver a centrarse en el peliverde.- Si algo, los dos nos equivocamos al no haber sido capaces de mirar más allá de donde debíamos. Yo no te odio, ni te juzgo, ni te culpo de nada. –Bajó la cabeza y suspiró con más fuerza de la que hubiera deseado. Odiar a Shion sería como odiarse a si mismo.- La cuestión es que estoy igual de perdido que tú, ¿vale? No me hagas sentir que todo debe volver a la normalidad en un pestañeo, porque sabes que no es así. No me pidas que actúe como si nada hubiera sucedido jamás. Esto es difícil para mi. Si, algún día, las cosas vuelven a ser como antes, tomará su tiempo.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder conseguirlo, pero al menos tenía la intención de intentarlo. Agradecía el apoyo, más no necesitaba el peso asfixiante de la presión.

-De acuerdo. Esperaré todo lo que sea necesario. –El lemuriano asintió. Si Aioros le decía que algún día la situación mejoraría, le creía. Solo necesitaba un rayito de esperanza que le dijera que el futuro sería mejor y el castaño se lo había dado. Con eso le bastaba..- Oh, y… gracias, hijo. Gracias por comprender. –susurró, poniendo fin a su conversación.

Aunque sincera, la sonrisa del arquero le devolvió fue tan solo un esbozo de las que Shion le había conocido cuando era un crío. Lo vio agachar la mirada un instante después, para perderla en la mesa bajo sus manos y consideró que era el momento apropiado de marcharse. Aioros había aligerado su carga, si bien no podía decir que le había librado de ella.

Al margen de todo, Dohko solo observaba. En más de un par de ocasiones tuvo que ahogar algún suspiro que delataba su tranquilidad, conforme la situación parecía mejorar, al menos para Shion. Le aliviaba que así fuera, le hacía sentir mejor, independientemente de lo que a él le deparara. Durante toda la conversación había conseguido mantenerse en silencio, pero en el instante en que vio al lemuriano girarse para buscar la salida, supo que no podía permanecer siempre con las palabras atravesadas en la garganta.

Así que, cuando escuchó los pasos de Shion perdiéndose en el pasillo y se supo a solas con el arquero, solo alcanzó a un susurrar lo que realmente sentía.

-Él nunca te falló… pero yo si. –Al oírlo, Aioros levantó la vista y alzó ligeramente las cejas, adoptando un semblante completamente ajeno al santo de Libra.

A decir verdad, Dohko no creía obtener una respuesta y tampoco creía merecerla. Si había hablado, era solamente por la necesidad de hacerlo. Shion era el padre de esos chicos y había tenido el valor de mirarlos a los ojos para aceptar sus errores. Probablemente no había peor temor en el corazón del Patriarca que ese, y aún así luchaba por enfrentarlo. Entonces, ¿por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo?

Sin embargo, al pasar los segundos sin reacción, ni respuesta, asumió que no habría palabras para él ese día. Lo comprendía. Incluso se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio: después de haberlos ignorado por tanto tiempo, no podía esperar que ellos lo notaran desde el primer instante.

Imitó a Shion, dándose la vuelta muy despacio y avanzó un par de pasos con el sigilo de un gato, no queriendo importunar más de lo que ya lo hacía. No pudo continuar, pues la voz del arquero le hizo detenerse.

-En realidad, tú tampoco me fallaste a _mi_. –dijo.- Ni Shion, ni yo vimos lo que se veía, ¿cómo podías hacerlo tú? Además, sinceramente, jamás cruzó por mi cabeza llamarte después de descubrir la presencia de Ares. –Aioros se rascó la cabeza con cierto desconcierto. No mentía, simplemente nunca se le ocurrió. No había tenido tiempo para pensar en nada.- Y, aún si lo hubiera hecho, no hubiese cambiado las cosas en lo más mínimo. Yo estaba muerto en el instante en que la máscara cayó de su rostro y descubrí su identidad. –Suspiró, solo para soplarse los flecos un segundo después, sintiendo todavía el escalofrío que el recuerdo le ocasionaba.- No tiene caso seguir con esto. Así que… -Subió los hombros y meneó la cabeza.- Dejémoslo por la paz.

Lo siguiente que vio fue la mirada de Dohko, revuelta entre sentimientos tan opuestos como el arrepentimiento y una paz esporádica. Se preguntó si sus propios ojos serían tan contradictorios como los del viejo Maestro. Porque, de ser así, algo tendría que cambiar.

Pensó en Saga, en Shura, en Aioria y en todos los demás. Todos habían cambiado, tanto que apenas los reconocía. Quizás era momento de hacer lo mismo. Adaptarse, o morir. Aioros tenía que comenzar a descifrar que clase de persona quería ser de ahí en adelante.

-X-

-Anoche vine a verte. No respondiste cuando te llamé.

Ángelo, ataviado solamente con pantalón a medio abrochar, giró el rostro en busca del de su invasor. Barrió a Afrodita con la mirada, solo para invitarlo a pasar, un segundo después, con ayuda de un ademán. Cuando vio al sueco instalado en su mesa, dio un mordisco al emparedado que tenía en la mano y se dejó caer en la silla de madera frente a él, que rechinó bajo su peso.

-Estuve ocupado. –Y el motivo de su _ocupación_ se había marchado a toda prisa, bien metida la madrugada, para evitar ser pillada por alguna mirada curiosa. Así que, además de estar cansado, ahora tenía sueño.

-¿Hetaira o puta simple?

-Es lo mismo, _florecita_. –Encogió los hombros y se metió otro trozo de pan a la boca.

-Oh, no. No es lo mismo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué una viste en sedas caras y la otra no? Al final la ropa termina tirada en el suelo, así que es lo que menos me importa; y ellas… Bueno, ellas sirven para lo mismo. –esbozó un intento de sonrisa.

-Al menos deberías pagar por algo de calidad. –el santo de Piscis arrugó la nariz con disgusto.

-¿Quién dijo que pagué? –Por fin, la sonrisa retorcida de Máscara Mortal iluminó su rostro en totalidad.- En fin, ¿qué querías? –continuó.

Afrodita torció la boca todo lo que pudo. Miró las galletas estibadas en el plato al centro de la mesa y estuvo tentando a agarrar una, hasta que Ángelo se le adelantó y, entonces, el sueco solo pudo pensar en todas las otras cosas que el italiano había tocado con esas mismas manos. Así, desistió de su intento de comer algo.

-Pensaba que tal vez querrías ir a visitar a Athena más tarde.

-Pues… no lo sé. –respondió el santo de Cáncer. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, le daba dolor de cabeza. Su disyuntiva era siempre la misma: ir y sentirse un cínico, o quedarse y sentirse un malagradecido. Ninguna de las dos les resultaba especialmente atractiva.- ¿Irás ahora?

-No contigo apestando a sexo barato. –Negó.

-Eh, no te pongas celoso.

-Ciertamente no de ti. –ambos intercambiaron sonrisas cínicas y retorcidas, muy propias de aquella relación tan especial que en su caso solo podía definirse como una _rarísima_ amistad.

-Si quieres un polvo, págatelo.

-Si a ti te lo han obsequiado, ¿qué te hace pensar que a mi me harán pagarlo? –Movió la cabeza con desaprobación.

Máscara Mortal giró los ojos con un mohín burlesco, de aquellos que siempre hacían que fruncir el ceño a Afrodita. Al conseguirlo, se rascó la nariz, satisfecho. Cierto era que Matti tenía un encanto especial y también tenía el doble de posibilidades de llevarse a alguien a la cama. Su universo era más… _variado_. Chicos, chicas; el sueco sabía como divertirse sin demasiados remilgos. Lo que fuera era bueno para él.

-Voy a tomar una ducha rápida. –dijo, mientras se estiraba lentamente, como un felino perezoso. Después, se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde estaba su habitación.- ¡No espíes!

-He visto mejores cosas.

-El culo de Saga no cuenta. Todos lo hemos visto.

Y la rapidez con que el contraataque de Ángelo llegó, hizo que Afrodita soltará una gran carcajada, cargada de espontaneidad. Pero el santo de Cáncer, a pesar de compartir la risa, no volteó ni se detuvo en su camino. Solo desaceleró cuando la voz del sueco resonó desde su cocina.

-¡Aún así, tiene mejor culo que tú!

-¡No puedes comparar sino has visto una de las dos partes! –espetó antes de encerrarse en su habitación, con un último portazo que dejó la conversación suspendida.

Afrodita sonrió. Si algo compartían todos sus hermanos era precisamente eso: un ego difícil de superar, fuera cual fuera el asunto. Aprovechó su ausencia para ir hasta el salón, donde había abandonado el ramo de flores rojas que se había vuelto una costumbre ya. Las tomó con cuidado y buscó un lugar donde acomodarlas, lo cual resultó en una misión imposible, tratándose de la cuarta casa.

Tal como había dicho, Ángelo no tardó en volver. Su cabello todavía goteaba y tenía la camisa a medio poner, pero al menos lucía mil veces más decente que antes. Terminó de vestirse mientras iba en busca de su visitante, pero con tan solo poner un pie en el salón, su olfato le puso en alerta acerca de la presencia de las rosas invasoras.

Sus ojos no tardaron en divisarlas y arrugó el entrecejo sin ningún disimulo. Buscó a Afrodita y cuando lo encontró, le dirigió una mirada de fastidio absoluto.

-¡No jodas! ¿Otra vez las putas flores? –El italiano gruñó.- ¡¿Qué te dije de estos regalitos no solicitados?

-Ya sé que dijiste, pero no me importa.

-Te importará, cuando _alguien_ te rompa la cara. –Y por _alguien_, ambos sabían a quien se refería, y no era precisamente Milo.- Un montón de flores no van a quitar la peste de la mierda que les tiramos encima por años. Es más, acentúa el puto olor.

-Es un gesto de buena voluntad.

Máscara Mortal se sopló los flecos. Afrodita lo sabía tan bien como él, que se requerían más que gestos de buena voluntad para remendar lo que habían hecho. Lo único que cambiaría la forma en que el resto de sus compañeros de Orden les veían era su propio deseo de enmendarse. Nada más. Sus acciones habrían de hablar por ellos de ahora en adelante.

De cualquier forma, ya lo había dicho demasiadas veces y detestaba convertirse en un disco rayado, repitiendo todo cada dos segundos. Si Matti quería seguir con sus flores, dejaría que arriesgara la vida en ello. Él solo se preocuparía por mantenerse cerca para recoger los pedacitos de Afrodita que quedaran regados por ahí. Eso si, tendría que arreglárselas para no verse entrometido en ninguna reyerta que no pudiera manejar.

-Vale ya. –Se sopló el fleco una vez más, dispuesto a saltarse esa conversación.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Por supuesto.

-Oh, y pretendo bajar al pueblo después. Este templo necesita tabaco. -dijo mientras se secaba las gotitas de agua que había resbalado por su frente.- Quizás tú puedas conseguirte a alguien para pasar el tiempo.

Emprendió el camino esperando que el santo de Piscis lo siguiera, y así fue. Con el ramo de rosas en la mano, Matti le dio alcance rápidamente.

-X-

Llevaba varios minutos mirando fijamente la caja de Pandora que él mismo había subido hasta ese lugar. Géminis estaba dentro, ciertamente sintiéndose incómoda. Saga sabía que su armadura no disfrutaba ni un poquito el hecho de pasar encerrada dentro de su caja. Nunca le había gustado mantenerla ahí, pero con su cosmos aún ligeramente fuera de control, no había forma de trasladarla hasta sus privados más que esa. Pero, toda vez que la tuvo ahí, no se había atrevido a sacarla de su encierro.

No se explicaba el porqué de su indecisión, pues esa armadura siempre había sido su vida. Su mundo siempre había girado alrededor de ella y ahora…

Mordisqueó sus dedos con ansiedad. Un poco más y ya no tendría de donde más morder. Al fin, después de darse cuenta de que no tenía razones para sentirse tan nervioso, se decidió a abrir la caja.

Las cuatro paredes de la caja dorada cayeron sobre el piso, dejando al descubierto la figura de los gemelos formada por su armadura. Se tomó algunos segundos, solo para mirarla. Su brillo, su color, sus formas… ella no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Estaba herida, cierto; pero aún era preciosa a sus ojos. Mientras la contemplaba, una sonrisa diminuta se le escapó. Vestirla sin dominar su cosmos podría ser imposible, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo, aunque fuera por unos segundos.

Decidió ir a lo seguro y retiró los brazales de la armadura. Con cuidado vistió sus brazos, sintiendo el frío beso del metal sobre su piel. Los guanteletes siguieron, agregando una agradable presión a sus puños. Uno de los dedos de la mano izquierda estaba roto, culpa de Kanon seguramente, pero no le importó. Movió los dedos y perdió la vista por un segundo en sus manos, en la sensación de la armadura contra su cuerpo. Se sentía bien. Muy bien.

-Es difícil no extrañarlas.

Volteó disimuladamente, con mucha menos sorpresa de la que había sentido al oír la familiar voz. Las siluetas de Dohko y de Shion se dibujaron en el rabillo de su ojo. Se asombró de su presencia, llevaban días lejos de la vista de todos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –cuestionó mientras volvía a retirar las piezas de la armadura que cubrían sus brazos.

-Venimos precisamente por ella. –Shion apuntó a Géminis. Mentía, como lo había hecho durante todo el día.- Decidimos que las armaduras necesitan ser revisadas.

-Comprendo.

Saga se alejó de la caja de Pandora, dejándola en las manos de los dos mayores. Se dejó caer en el sillón mientras sus ojos examinaban cada movimiento del lemuriano. Todo el tiempo se mantuvo en silencio, sin ningún sonido más que su respiración. Menos mal que Kanon no estaba por ningún lado, o de otro modo semejante _paz_ hubiera sido imposible. Y le llamaba paz aunque no era precisamente eso lo que sentía. La tensión era evidente, a pesar de que los tres luchaban por disimularlo.

Las manos del lemuriano recorrieron cada centímetro del ropaje dorado, pero su mente estaba en el santo sentado a sus espaldas.

-Géminis necesitara arreglos. –acotó el gemelo. Shion lo sabía tan bien como él, así que no tenía mucho caso seguir con aquella farsa.

-Eso parece.

Saga torció ligeramente la boca y pestañeó un par de veces. Aquella era una de esas ocasiones en las que no sabía exactamente que pensar. ¿Debía hablar? ¿Debía esperar porque Shion o Dohko dieran el primer paso? ¿Cómo terminaría ese encuentro? Lo que sentía, en el fondo, no era muy distante a miedo.

Shion pareció notar su inquietud y decidió olvidarse del circo. Abandonó sus intentos de fingir algo que no sucedía, decidido a afrontar el verdadero motivo que le había llevado hasta ahí. Había descubierto que las inseguridades de Saga eran mayores que las suyas, sin importar cuanto se esforzara en ocultarlas. Si habría algún tipo de conversación entre ambos, habría de empezar con él.

Decidido a hacerlo de la mejor manera posible, el Patriarca tomó asiento junto a su santo. Saga no se movió, ni Dohko tampoco.

-No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar desde… _ese_ día. –dijo.

-Lo sé.

-Quiero que sepas que el único culpable de todo lo acontecido fui yo. Probablemente Kanon haya escupido todo tipo de cosas antes, pero ha tenido razón en algo: no ver el desastre que se venía encima de ti. –Posó su mano sobre la de Saga y se sorprendió de que este no la apartara.- Lo siento.

El rostro de Saga no mutó ni un poquito. El peliazul permaneció con la mirada clavada en el piso y el semblante ligeramente fruncido. Lucía ausente, aunque Shion sabía con seguridad que estaba más que presente en esa plática que amenazaba con convertirse en un monólogo. Lo cierto era que, a diferencia de lo que había visto en la reunión con los otros, la mirada del santo despedía muchas más emociones de las que Shion podía enumerar; y se alegró terriblemente. Aunque fuera un poquito, Saga comenzaba a abrirse y esas eran excelente noticias.

-Ares también habló de Aspros y Deuteros. –musitó.- No lo entiendo, Shion. Sabíais lo que sucedería. Sabíais que me convertiría en un _monstruo_ ¿Por qué? –La voz le tembló.- ¿Por qué no me detuvisteis? –Su mirada esmeralda suplicó por respuestas.

-Oh, Saga... A diferencia de lo que Ares y Kanon hayan querido demostrar, vosotros no sois Aspros y Deuteros. Coincidencias han habido, eso no puedo negarlo, pero vosotros no sois igual que ellos; jamás lo seréis. –habló, y su tono era casi lastimero.- Tú no eres la representación del mal, no eres un traidor y tampoco estás enfermo de poder, como lo estuvo Aspros. Tú fuiste la víctima de un dios que reencarnó en ti, para acercarse a Athena, la única que podía detenerle.

-¡Un dios que jugó conmigo como si de un muñeco se tratará! –Saga espetó. Su desesperación era grande; nadie entendía.- Se suponía que mis manos estaban hechas para matar dioses, no que mis rodillas se doblarían ante ellos. ¡Fallé! De la peor manera en que podía hacerlo. –Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con consternación y hundió los dedos en aquella abundante melena azul.- Le fallé a Athena, a vosotros, a… -La palabra surgió de sus labios con una dificultad que poca veces había sentido.- A mi. Fallé a todo lo que quería y debía ser.

-Hijo…

-No, no. Detente ya. No digas una sola palabra más.

-Saga…

-No estás comprendiendo nada. _–"No de nuevo"_ quiso decir, pero se tragó las palabras.- Me rendí y os hice más víctimas de lo que yo jamás seré.

Pero a la vez, todavía dolía haberse sabido solo. Aceptaba que él no había tenido el valor de imponerse, tal había sido su _gran_ error. Incluso, podía decir que se había rendido demasiado pronto. Pero las señales habían estado ahí desde el principio y nadie había podido ver a través de ellas. Aún en el presente, ninguna de las personas que consideraba más cercanas era capaz de darse cuenta de que el Saga que habían conocido había dejado de existir.

El chico repleto de sueños e ilusiones se había marchado y todo lo que había dejado atrás era al adulto consumido por sus pecados y atrapado en sus miedos.

-No puedo dejar que te pases la vida encerrado en un pasado que ni siquiera controlabas. No debes nada a nadie, Saga, solo a ti mismo. Esta vida es _tuya_, de nadie más. –Volvió a hablar el lemuriano. Su mano apretó suavemente los dedos de Saga. Lo sintió temblar, y buscando reconfortarlo, le sujetó con más firmeza.- No podrás disfrutarla mientras te aferres a un oscuro pasado que no refleja a quien verdaderamente eres.

-¿Y quién soy? –musitó. Había pasado su vida entera siendo el peón de Ares, siendo tan solo una sombra oculta en alguna parte de su conciencia, que ahora Saga no tenía la menor idea de cómo ser él mismo.

-Eres Saga de Géminis. Eres el hombre entre cuyas manos explotan las galaxias. –Dohko intervino, solo para arrancar una sonrisa amarga de los labios del gemelo. Era como escuchar un cuento.- Y ahora, tienes la oportunidad de ser quien deseas ser.

-No. –dijo de improviso. Su rostro se había endurecido de nuevo.- Jamás ha sido así y jamás lo será. No seáis ingenuos, el destino es quien decide lo que somos.

Retiró su mano de la de Shion y se puso de pie lentamente. Fue como si de pronto hubiera despertado de aquel letargo en que las palabras de Shion lo habían arrastrado. Había sido agradable pensar por un segundo que obtendría comprensión. Pero lo cierto era que, para entender una situación como la suya, era necesario vivirla. Eventualmente agradecería el apoyo, pero la empatía era un imposible.

-No le facilites nada al destino, Saga. –Dohko insistió.

-Tengo suficiente con cargar con mis pecados, como para preocuparme por cambiar un destino que nunca ha sido benévolo conmigo. –Saga les dio la espalda y abandonó lentamente el salón.

Nadie había visto las últimas miradas de Shion y de Aioros, tampoco había escuchado las maldiciones de Kanon mientras Cabo Sunion lo envolvía en sus brazos de muerte. _Nadie_ había pasado catorce años con la sangre de su hermano, su amigo y su padre ensuciándole las manos.

-X-

Desde que Naia había irrumpido como un torbellino en su agradable tranquilidad, las cosas parecían haberse vuelto del revés. A pesar de lo poco que se habían visto durante aquellos años, su relación no había cambiado, al menos no gran cosa. Probablemente, la una y la otra eran considerablemente distintas a las niñas que abandonaron el Santuario a escondidas, y aún así… cuando se encontraban, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Apuró el contenido de la taza de chocolate, viendo a su amiga detenidamente. Naia siempre había sido un torbellino de energía, que la había llevado en volandas a todas partes, arrastrándola a aventuras y travesuras que de otro modo la pequeña Deltha no hubiera llevado a cabo. Pero ahora, Del empezaba a sospechar que aquella marcada arruga en la frente de la morena, se debía única y exclusivamente a la resistencia inesperada que estaba poniendo a sus planes. Antes nunca había sido así, de una manera u otra, Naia siempre la había convencido sin demasiado trabajo: no esta vez. Deltha podía apostar, sin ningún riesgo a perder, que la antigua Caelum era un completo manojo de nervios y frustración tras la cara de porcelana que lucía.

Sonrió suavemente y dejó la taza en la mesilla.

-¿De qué te ríes? -murmuró Naia.

-No me río.

-Lo haces. -La pelipurpura se encogió de hombros.- No veo que es tan gracioso, Del.

-Nada, en realidad. Es solo que, a pesar de lo mucho que hemos cambiado en estos años, te veo ahora: enfurruñada en el sofá, con el ceño fruncido… -Golpeó, suavemente, con su dedo índice la frente de su amiga.- Y luces igual que cuando éramos niñas.

Evitó, por todos los medios, hacer mención al Santuario y a sus inquilinos. Era ese, precisamente, el asunto que las había reunido. Pero la situación no era sencilla, y por mucho que Naia se empeñara en lo contrario, la decisión que ella planteaba era aún más complicada de tomar.

-Quiero volver. –insistió la morena una vez más.- _Necesito_ volver. –Deltha suspiró. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había escuchado esa misma súplica.

-Naia…

-¡¿Qué? –espetó con cierta desesperación. Llevaban días discutiendo lo mismo día y noche, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión útil.

-Han pasado catorce años. Ya no somos más dos adolescentes.

-¿Y eso que se supone significa?

Deltha la miró atentamente durante unos segundos, mientras buscaba las palabras necesarias para lo que deseaba decir. No era fácil, pero llevaba días pensando en ello a cada instante… y en más de una década, no habían mencionado, ni una ni otra, palabra al respecto. Un beso tan lejano, que ya parecía irreal, no podía dictar el camino a seguir.

-Significa que… -tomó una bocanada de aire.- Ahora tenemos una vida normal, agradable. Salimos a tomar unas copas, vamos al cine, de compras… Hemos hecho buenos amigos a lo largo de los años, chicos y chicas _normales_. –Naia frunció el ceño un poco más si era posible.- Hemos salido con chicos…

-¿Y eso qué? –La mención de aquel tema, la puso en guardia ante lo que estaba por venir.- No iras a decirme que te han marcado _tanto_… -Del se sopló el flequillo.

-No, no es eso… Es solo que ser una persona _normal_ es agradable. Tener la oportunidad de vivir y disfrutar esa vida es un privilegio. Uno con el que nadie cuenta en el Santuario. _Nadie_.

-¿Y quién eres para toda esa gente de la que hablas, Deltha? –La aludida guardó silencio.- Eres una niñita huérfana que adora el mar, con una historia desconocida a sus espaldas. Eres una incógnita que han aceptado pero que en realidad no comprenden. –Naia se sopló el flequillo.- Pero eres mucho más que eso… -Extendió su mano, y elevó su cosmos suavemente, lo suficiente como para que un montón de estrellas blanquecinas danzaran sobre su palma. Hacía tanto tiempo que Deltha no contemplaba semejante espectáculo, que se maravillo tanto como la vez primera.- _Esto_ es lo que eres. Puedes intentar olvidarlo, pero siempre serás la Amazona de Apus. Sufriste, lloraste, sangraste y mataste por ella… porque nacimos para ser algo mucho más grande que una monitora de surf y una guía turística.

-Naia…

-Te gusta decir que no tienes a nadie, tanto que te has creído tu propia historia… y tiene mérito, porque sigues siendo una mentirosa espantosa. –Naia cerró el puño y el polvo de estrellas se esfumó. Se puso en pie, y comenzó a caminar por el salón con cierto nerviosismo.- La cuestión es que… me tienes a mi. Somos _hermanas_. Y Axelle fue nuestra madre… o nuestra hermana mayor. Como prefieras. ¿Te has olvidado de ella? ¿De nosotras? ¡Éramos una familia! Una familia _real_. Una familia que solamente existe allí.

Deltha no pronunció palabra alguna. Tragó saliva y siguió escuchándola, a sabiendas de que todo lo que decía era dolorosamente cierto.

-Incluso mi hermano, él… -De pronto, la voz de Naia se cortó. Nunca, _jamás_, hablaba de él. Su memoria era algo que guardaba muy dentro, como un tesoro.- Esto no es más que un engaño, Del. Ha estado bien… por un tiempo. Pero ahora la realidad ha vuelto. Yo no pertenezco a Rodhas, ni tu a Naxos. No puedo seguir fingiendo que soy alguien que no existe…

-¡No quiero volver por los motivos equivocados! –exclamó Deltha, aunque hacía días que su mochila estaba preparada en un rincón de la habitación: lista para irse y no regresar jamás. Naia guardó silencio, dispuesta a escucharla.- Les has sentido. Lo hemos hecho. A pesar de que nuestros cosmos han estado apagados durante más de una década, hemos sentido su retorno. Pero si volvemos… ¿Qué esperas encontrar? Éramos una familia, si. –Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.- Y teníamos buenos amigos… _más_ que eso. Mucho más. Pero me da miedo que quieras volver solamente porque por un segundo sentiste el cosmos de Saga ahí fuera. Párate a pensar lo mucho que tú has cambiado, ¿qué crees que sucedió con ellos? ¿Con él?

-No es eso. –murmuró.

Aunque en parte si que lo era. Una parte muy grande, de hecho. Le había sentido muchas veces antes a lo largo de aquellos años, de un modo inexplicable… pero ninguna de ellas había sido de una manera tan pura. Tan real… tan… _Saga_.

-¿No? -Naia no contestó.- Me encantaría verles, Naia, como no te haces idea. Saber que están bien, saber como son después de tanto tiempo… Pero es que cuando tú te fuiste, el Santuario era tal y como siempre lo conocimos. ¡Todo eso cambio en un pestañeo! Me da miedo lo que pueda encontrar… Me da pánico llegar, y descubrir que las cosas… No soportaré volver solo para sufrir más.

-¿Del?

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedes vivir aquí y seguir como si nada, sabiendo que están vivos? ¿Puedes darle la espalda a lo que de verdad eres, sin al menos verles una vez más?

Deltha la miró en silencio, dispuesta a ser fuerte y mantenerse en sus trece. Sin embargo, no tenía modo alguno de rebatir cada una de sus palabras. Naia estaba en lo cierto, pero el miedo que sentía era demasiado grande. Un par de lágrimas la traicionaron. Aquella era una derrota anunciada.

-No. –sollozó.

-Entonces, volvamos. –Naia la abrazó, ocultando sus propias lágrimas.- Porque yo tampoco podría hacerlo. No estoy diciendo que debamos quedarnos allí definitivamente, solo…

-Somos un par de desertoras. –Deltha se aferró a ella con fuerza.- No seremos bien recibidas…

-Pero estaremos en casa, aunque no sepamos lo que podamos a encontrar.

La pelipurpura rompió el abrazo, y se secó las lágrimas rápidamente. Buscó los cristalinos ojos de su amiga, que la miraban con tanto dolor y miedo como, estaba segura, rebosaban los suyos. De pronto, recordó el momento en que ambas se encontraron en la Fuente de Athena, solas, recién nombradas amazonas y vivas. Habían reaccionado exactamente igual.

-Volvamos. –musitó.- Pero permaneceremos juntas, pase lo que pase. _Prométemelo_.

-Pase lo que pase. Te lo prometo.

-X-

Su habitación se había convertido en el único refugio que le quedaba en su propio templo. Después de haber dado por finalizada la conversación con Shion y Dohko, se había encerrado allí por horas, con la única esperanza de que todo aquello que los viejos habían removido con apenas dos palabras, se calmara. Por supuesto que no había sido en exceso optimista. Había pasado todo aquel tiempo echado sobre la cama, observando el techo milenario del dormitorio, mientras su mente divagaba entre recuerdos difusos.

Desde que habían despertado, había procurado pasar desapercibido, al menos tanto como en su condición era posible. Sus escapadas de Géminis habían sido breves y a deshora, a pesar de que Camus y Shura se habían esforzado por hacerle compañía. No era que no la quisiera, al contrario. Simplemente seguía sin tener la menor idea de cómo comportarse y, por ningún motivo, deseaba ser sometido a otra conversación o escrutinio como el de hacía rato.

Se consideraba un tipo solitario, probablemente un poco _antisocial_ y, sobre todo, reservado. Sabía de sobra que resultaba intimidante y que, en cierta manera, el respeto que provocaba, no era más que miedo disimulado. Al menos fuera de las Doce Casas. Poco tenía que ver ya con el chiquillo que había crecido en el Santuario, que era todo sueños, amabilidad y sonrisas. Ahora, aquel simple gesto era tan difícil de esbozar para él, que simplemente creía haber olvidado como se hacía. Su pasado le había moldeado hasta obtener ese resultado. ¿Le gustaba? No, probablemente no, pero desde luego que, aquel escudo que había forjado a su alrededor en forma de indiferencia, le hacía sentir _seguro_.

No le gustaba bajar la guardia, ni salirse del papel o perder la compostura; porque cuando lo hacía… la situación se le escapaba de las manos. Le había sucedido con Kanon, cada vez que el menor había _querido_… incluso le había pasado con Aioros, aunque inmediatamente se arrepintiera de muchas cosas de las que había dicho. Había estado a punto de suceder con los viejos.

Odiaba lloriquear, odiaba tener que aferrarse a la idea de que ninguno podría comprender en toda su magnitud lo que habían sido aquellos trece años, odiaba verse obligado a defenderse de esa manera… porque sonaba a excusa inútil y vacía, por muy ciertas que fueran sus palabras en realidad. Pero cada vez que había enfrentado uno de esos encuentros, las miradas y palabras rápidamente se tornaban en una acusación para él, lo fueran o no. ¿Y qué sucedía entonces? Que atacaba, porque se sentía acorralado y sin ningún modo de escapar de esa presión y, normalmente, sus ataques en forma de palabras eran mucho más letales y certeros que los mismos golpes.

Una pequeña parte de él anhelaba, o al menos lo había hecho alguna vez, que ellos, Shion y Aioros, se disculparan por su pequeña participación en todo el desastre aunque sonara injusto… pero otra, la más fuerte, no podía soportarlo. Porque nada de eso aligeraría su pesar, ni lograría hacerlo lidiar con su conciencia. Podía haberse sentido decepcionado de todos ellos, podía haberse sentido irremediablemente solo y abandonado… pero por sobre todas las cosas, se sentía decepcionado y asqueado de si mismo. Una disculpa, las miradas cargadas de lástima… no habían surtido el efecto que había esperado, más bien al contrario. Se había enfurecido al descubrir que eso tampoco servía para aligerar el dolor: solamente habían logrado hundirlo un poco más.

Shion había llegado hasta su templo, su mismo salón… cosa que no recordaba hubiera hecho antes en toda su vida, y había aceptado su parte de culpa. Y él había escuchado, sin moverse, igual que cuando era un chiquillo y aceptaba todo lo que el Maestro decía con asombrosa docilidad. No era que el viejo se hubiera mostrado en exceso convincente, pero algo en el tono de su voz lo había calmado, lo había adormecido por un momento; dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad y seguridad que Shion siempre había transmitido. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había estrechado su mano de esa manera? Probablemente más de veinte años atrás cuando un mal sueño no lo dejaba dormir.

Ahora, tanto tiempo después, las pesadillas continuaban ahí… vívidas y reales como ninguna otra cosa y, mucho se temía Saga, que ninguna caricia iba a ahuyentarlas esta vez. Entre otras cosas, porque si se dejaba ver de esa manera tan vulnerable mucho más tiempo, todo lo que quedaba de él se caería en miles de pedazos.

Suspiró y se puso en pie con cierta parsimonia. Si seguía pensando por mucho tiempo más, terminaría por volverse loco del todo. Su estómago se quejó, y entonces recordó que apenas había probado bocado desde el día anterior. Se encaminó a la cocina, con la única esperanza de que las doncellas ya hubieran pasado por allí. Sin embargo, apenas abrió la puerta, la voz de Kanon hizo que se planteara su plan inicial. Se sopló el flequillo, y armándose de valor, continuó su camino. Comenzaba a sentirse preso en su propio templo, y lo odiaba.

-¿Crees que esto sirva? –Saga se asomó a la cocina, cuando su gemelo señalaba una vieja vasija de porcelana sacada de a saber donde. Frente a él, una doncella que a duras penas alcanzaría los veinte, sostenía un ramo de brillantes rosas rojas.

Se apoyó en silencio contra el marco de la puerta, y cruzó los brazos. La chiquilla asintió rápidamente, sin notar su presencia, y los rizos negros que enmarcaban su rostro se agitaron con gracia. Se apresuró a llenar de agua el recipiente, y con cuidado y cierto mimo, depositó allí las flores.

-Mucho mejor así. –murmuró, en apenas un hilo de voz, mientras las colocaba.- Las dejaré en el salón…

-No hace falta.

Nada más oír su voz, ambos dieron un respingo y voltearon en su dirección. Saga ignoró la curiosa mirada de Kanon, y esbozó una breve y diminuta sonrisa. La doncella no dijo palabra alguna, aunque sus labios se entreabrieron con la obvia intención de hacerlo. Saga abandonó la comodidad de su postura, y se acercó hasta la encimera. Mordisqueó uno de los bollitos que reposaban en la bandeja, y volteó hacia sus dos acompañantes.

-¿Dónde…? –musitó la jovencita.

Se acercó lentamente hasta la mesa, y casi sin querer, sus dedos acariciaron suavemente uno de los pétalos escarlata. Cuando sintió su tacto aterciopelado, entrecerró los ojos levemente, a la vez que la penetrante fragancia inundaba sus sentidos. Su memoria podía estar bastante… _fragmentada_, pero recordaba a la perfección como, ni un solo día a lo largo de aquellos trece años, habían faltado esas mismas rosas en el Templo Papal. Sin darse cuenta apretó los dientes con suavidad. ¿Afrodita se estaba riendo de él, o qué?

-Hagamos una cosa… -vio de soslayo a la doncella, y tragó saliva.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Alessandra…

-Mejor quédatelas tú. –La joven abrió sus ojos color miel con sorpresa.

-¿Yo?

-Tú. Como un regalo de agradecimiento por haber dejado el Templo habitable. A mi me dan alergia, y tengo la impresión de que a ti te encantan…

Sintió la mirada, entre divertida y curiosa, de Kanon sobre él, y agradeció que, por una vez, guardara silencio. Mantuvo su atención en Alessandra, reparando en el intenso rubor que había coloreado sus mejillas, y casi sonrió. Aquella timidez incontrolable le resultaba de lo más tierna y pura: escaseaban las personas así en su entorno.

-Yo… gracias. –Murmuró casi a trompicones. Evitó por todos los medios mirarlo a los ojos, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, su sonrojo aumentó.- Muchas gracias.

-No es nada.

Alessandra sonrió fugazmente, tomó el jarrón entre sus manos, y después de musitar un casi inaudible adiós, abandonó la cocina. Ambos hermanos la siguieron con la mirada, y cuando el último pliegue del vaporoso peplo se perdió de vista, Kanon volvió toda su atención hacia él.

-¡Qué galante!

-Cierra el pico.

-Claro que, aunque la has hecho inmensamente feliz bajo todo ese rubor que coloreaba su cara, debo admitir que ha sido un modo brillante de deshacerte de las rosas.

-No tengo la menor idea de que te hace pensar eso, Kanon. –Abandonó la cocina tan rápido como pudo, sin intención alguna de dejar que Kanon comenzara a elucubrar acerca de aquel asunto, por muy acertado que estuviera. Claro que, estaba seguro, fallaría en su empeño una vez más.

-¿Por qué te molestan tanto? Es un detalle…

-Un detalle venenoso, pero si… un _detalle_. –masculló perdiéndose por el pasillo. Podía confiar en la buena voluntad de muchas personas, al menos un poquito, pero desde luego, había un par de santos que le hacían pensarse eso dos veces.

-Es su manera de acercarse.

-No quiero que se acerque. –Alcanzó las escaleras, sin volverse hacia él.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad. Si nos la han dado a nosotros, a ti y a mi… ¿Por qué no a él?

-¿Puedes dejarme en paz, Kanon? Ahórrate los sabios consejos, no sabes de qué demonios estas hablando. Afrodita no tiene una maldita excusa, ni buena ni mala. –Y todos ellos empezaban a agobiarlo.

El menor guardó silencio y frunció el ceño. De alguna manera, desde el primer momento, Kanon se había sentido ciertamente cercano a Máscara Mortal y Afrodita. No había mediado palabra con ellos, ni les había visto más que fugazmente… pero había algo en la base de sus historias que les convertía en iguales. Se sentía identificado: todos ellos traidores a conciencia. Traidores que buscaban perdón de un modo u otro. ¿Por qué no darles una oportunidad? Se sopló el flequillo y siguió a Saga a toda prisa, con la única intención de hacerlo comprender, aunque fuera a la fuerza. Comenzaba a pensar que había sido afortunado al haber sido Milo quien lo _sometiera_ a su perdón.

-X-

Cuando vieron salir a la doncella de los privados de Géminis, con las rosas en las manos y una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, ambos se quedaron quietos donde estaban. Inmediatamente, los ojos azules de Máscara Mortal buscaron el rostro de Afrodita. Habían discutido _ese_ asunto infinidad de veces aquellos días, y era exactamente aquello lo que Ángelo había estado tratando de decirle.

-Míralo por el lado bueno: tus flores hicieron feliz a una chiquilla. –Cada músculo en aquella cara de porcelana, se había tensado. Incluso sus labios, permanecían quietos en una tirante y delicada sonrisa.

-Probablemente no sean tanto las rosas... –dijo siguiendo con la vista los pasos que alejaban más y más a la doncella.- … como quién se las regaló.

-Es probable. –Le resultó inevitable dibujar una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.- Aunque es mejor eso, a que las tirase por la ventana o algo así.

La mirada celeste de Afrodita lo fulminó.

-Te dije que esto pasaría. Ahora las cosas son diferentes, no sabemos que esperar de él. Y desde luego, no es tan sencillo como…

No siguió. El sonido de los pasos apresurados por la escalera de los privados, puso todos sus sentidos alerta… y aunque podía jurar que la voz que escuchaba pertenecía a Kanon, era obvio que no iba hablando solo, a pesar del monólogo que parecía mantener. Esperó, aunque una parte de si deseaba marcharse cuanto antes y postergar aquel encuentro que estaba seguro no iba a ir bien. ¿Qué había sido de su firme propósito de no verse involucrado en sus líos? Afrodita, a su lado, aguardó tan inmóvil como él.

Y entonces, tal y como habían temido, la imponente silueta de Saga apareció frente a ellos, quedándose tan quieto al verlos, como una estatua. Kanon lo siguió.

-Oh. –murmuró viendo de su gemelo petrificado, a los otros dos.

-Hola. –el saludo sonó tan apresurado, que Máscara Mortal se maldijo, sintiendo que había sonado como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento.

Saga apenas inclinó suavemente el rostro, a modo de educada respuesta, y antes de que nadie esperase por una sola palabra más, el mayor se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino hasta el salón de batallas. Pero, de pronto, Afrodita avanzó rápidamente un par de pasos.

-Solo me pareció que era un buen gesto... –dijo sin dejar de ver la espalda del geminiano. Saga se detuvo inmediatamente, respiró hondo, tratando de aflojar los músculos que se empeñaban en apretar sus puños, y finalmente, se dio la vuelta.

-Te equivocaste. –replicó.

-Sé que no es… -Afrodita trató de hablar, pero la tensión que se había generado con apenas un par de palabras, había puesto todos los sentidos de Kanon en alerta. No le había pasado desapercibido el modo en que el sueco había impreso velocidad a sus palabras, esperando sin duda una interrupción.

Saga alzó una mano, y con un gesto repleto de autoridad, lo silencio.

-No vuelvas a traer esas flores a mi templo. –Afrodita no contestó. Mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos esmeralda del mayor, pero transmitían tanta fiereza, que no tardó en bajarla al suelo.- No sé que estas intentando, pero cada día de los últimos trece años, las llevaste al Templo Papal. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Oh, claro que lo recordaba. Pero no había pensado que Saga lo fuera a tomar de aquella manera. Era posible que le molestara la intromisión, que lo tomara como un torpe intento de ganárselo, pero no se había planteado _aquella_ posibilidad.

-No te confundas. No _os_ confundáis. –Sus ojos taladraron a ambos.- Hay que ser muy cínico, o muy estúpido, para pensar que unas flores arreglarían trece años de traición.

Y es que aquel podía ser, en efecto, un detalle sin mayor importancia. El primer paso para enmendar el camino… pero no podía ser más desafortunado. Aquel par se había aprovechado de su situación tanto como habían querido. Habían mantenido contento a Ares, a sabiendas de que él estaba ahí, ahogándose cada día y suplicando por ayuda. Se suponía que eran sus hermanos de armas… sus _hermanos_ pequeños. Pero sus rostros, altaneros como ningún otro, se habían burlado de todo aquello. Habían manejado los hilos y jugado sus cartas con soberbia maestría sin importarles nada más. Habían condenado a toda la Orden. De todos, las heridas que Máscara Mortal y Afrodita habían infligido, eran las más dolorosas, las más profundas.

Las malditas rosas solamente habían traído todas aquellas sensaciones de golpe a su memoria, como una bofetada de empalagoso perfume. Y la sensación era tan fuerte, que dolía.

-Yo no soy Ares. –Y lo dijo de un modo más que convincente, aunque realmente no fuera más que un intento vano por convencerse a si mismo.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA:**

_Afro_: ¡Mis flores! T_T

_Masky_: Deberías decir… "El culito de Saga" :D

_Saga_: Empezamos mal con las notas… ¬¬'

_Kanon_: Tú no empiezas tan mal… cof, cof…

_Alessandra_: :$ :$ :$

_Aioros_: ¿Apostamos cuándo pierde la timidez?

_Kanon_: ¡Hecho!

_Saga_: ¬¬'

_Kanon_: ¡La doncellita tímida comprada por un ramo de rosas! ¡Y el arquero por una barrita de chocolate! ¡Pero que montón de golfos hay aquí!

_Afro_: ¡Mis flores! T_T

_Sunrise_: Cof… ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de lo bien que se lo pasará el culito de Saga y concentrarnos en el fic? ¬¬'

_Saga_: ¡Eso sonó muy sucio! O_O

_Kanon_: ES sucio… :D

_Damis_: Bueno, bueno… ¡calma! Hasta aquí el cap de hoy. ¡Nos vemos pronto! Y gracias por el MONTÓN de reviews! ¡Encontrareis los replies a los anónimos en el profile!

_Afro_: ¡Mis flores! T_T

_Todos_: ¬¬'


	5. Pasado y presente

**Capítulo 4: Pasado y presente**

Shion nunca había podido dormir más allá de las cinco de la mañana. Incluso, había noches en que se pasaba la madrugada en vilo, prendido a algún libro bajo la escasa luz de sus aposentos. Pues bien, esa era una de esas noches en las que, por mucho que se esforzó en conciliar el sueño, no lo había conseguido.

El Timeo se había encargado se mantener ocupada su mente durante todas esas horas. En lo personal, prefería las bases de Pitágoras, pero el trabajo de Platón no le parecía tampoco del todo malo. La última vez que leyó aquel libro había sido en la primavera del año en que los gemelos habían nacido. Lo recordaba porque había devorado cada libro que cayera en sus manos con una ansiedad mal sana, esperando el momento en que los primeros niños de la siguiente generación vieran la luz del día. Visto así, parecía que Platón y él estaban unidos por el nerviosismo, pues nuevamente sus caminos habían coincidido, en un momento crucial para sus chicos: en un momento de renacimiento.

Al final, había desistido del alumno del Sócrates y había marchado hacia su viejo taller en busca de algo verdaderamente útil en que ocupar su falta de sueño.

A últimas fechas había encontrado cierta tranquilidad trabajando en las armaduras viejas y heridas. Aquel era un trabajo que nunca se terminaba, pero que le brindaba una satisfacción inigualable al sentir su poder regresando a ellas y al devolverles el brillo del que la guerra las había privado. Quizás sus habilidades no estaban del todo recuperadas, pero al menos ahí era de ayuda.

El taller era un arcoiris de armaduras, todas de distintos rangos, distribuidas por doquier. El polvo de estrellas flotaba por todo el lugar, impregnándolo de un aire de misticismo muy especial. Al Patriarca le gustaba pensar que aquel rincón era, para los ropajes sagrados, lo que la Fuente de Athena para ellos. Entraban ahí heridos, deshechos, lastimados; y salían con el brillo especial de una nueva vida.

Un poco más allá, estaban las armaduras cuyos dueños aún no las reclamaban. Esas, en particular, le resultaban especialmente tristes. Hakurei le había dicho en alguna ocasión que las armaduras vivían a través de sus dueños, compartían sus almas y eran el complemento perfecto para ellas, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. De ser así, la soledad de las vestiduras debía ser espantosa y difícil de sobrellevar, como la de aquel que espera un vida por quien le complementa, sin la certidumbre de cuándo o cómo llegará.

Mientras el momento de encontrar a sus portadores llegaba, Shion siempre se había encargado de mantenerlas en perfecto estado. Las cuidaba, las acicalaba y se aseguraba de hacerles compañía. Así, cuando su elegido arribara, las encontraría tan hermosas como las leyendas las describían, o aún más.

-Pronto vendrán por vosotras. –les susurró, como solía hacer en años pasados. Tenía la esperanza de que, con los tiempos de paz, la Orden tendría la oportunidad de resurgir, fortalecerse y crecer. Entonces, muchos nuevos santos y amazonas se unirían al ejercito de Athena, que regresaría a sus épocas de antaño.- No falta mucho, ya veréis.

Respondieron a sus palabras con un tintineo, que robó una sonrisa de los labios del lemuriano.

Las miró una vez más y después se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo, donde un par de tiaras esperaban por él para ser reparadas. Tomó las piezas entre las manos con cuidado. La luz amarillenta las iluminó, dejando a la vista de Shion las grietas en el metal. Cambió de ángulo para verlas mejor y examinar detenidamente el daño. Para muchos podían ser simples rasgaduras, pero para los ojos experimentados eran mucho más que eso: eran heridas de guerra, cada una contando una historia distinta pero no menos épica que las otras. En otros tiempos, al pasar los dedos sobre las cicatrices, casi podía ver el contexto en que habían nacido. Sentía la fuerza de las armaduras y disfrutaba de su sabiduría milenaria. Pero su cosmos aún estaba demasiado disperso como para conseguirlo en ese preciso momento.

No obstante, Shion decidió intentarlo.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su propio espíritu, en la fuerza que manaba de su interior. El calor de su propia sangre se hizo sentir, mientras el latido de su corazón se replicaba en cada parte de su cuerpo. Percibió la energía dentro si, burbujeante, pero adormilada, acumulándose en su pecho. Entonces, intentó dominarla. La hizo fluir por sus brazos, por cada célula de ellos, hasta alcanzar sus manos. Las puntas de sus dedos se tornaron sensibles a ella, como si su esencia se cristalizara ahí y el poder del universo se arremolinara a su alrededor.

Igual que sucediera en sus tiempos de aprendiz, el mundo se tiñó de oscuridad. Una a una, las luces de cosmos que todavía era incapaz de identificar se dibujaron en el mapa de su cabeza. A lo lejos, percibió la presencia del gran muro de energía que Athena había levantado antes de despertarles, envolviéndoles a todos.

Arles le había dicho que su diosa no quería correr ningún riesgo. Sabía que regresarían sin el uso completo de sus facultades y, aunque los tiempos de paz parecían seguros, Athena no deseaba dejarles desvalidos. Por ello, había levantado un muro de cosmoenergía, que blindaba su Santuario de ataques enemigos. Cualquiera que cruzase los límites, sin ser aliado de la Orden, habría de ver su energía mermada. Aquella barrera de cosmos, sumada al esfuerzo de traerlos de regreso, había terminado de drenar a la joven deidad, hundiéndola en un sueño que no terminaría pronto.

Pero Shion no tenía mucho tiempo tampoco. Su cosmos se encargó de recordarle que todavía había un largo camino para que pudiera tenerle por completo bajo su control. La imagen, que tan solo unos minutos antes se había visto perfectamente clara, comenzó a perder nitidez, amenazando con desvanecerse en cualquier instante.

Justo antes de que sucediera, sintió una perturbación en la calma de la barrera, un movimiento tan suave como el de una cortina acariciada por el viento: un par de cosmoenergías intrusas se habían abierto paso a través de ella.

De inmediato se puso en alerta, sobre todo cuando reparó en la naturaleza conocida de ambas presencias. Dudó. ¿Sería en verdad posible? O, ¿sería aquel un error derivado de su falta de precisión? Abrió los ojos, terminando de ese modo con su pequeño ejercicio, y llevó rápidamente su mirada hacia las únicas capaces de proveerle de un respuesta certera. Caelum y Apus resplandecieron bajo el escrutinio de sus ojos rosas.

-Están vivas… –musitó, frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza.- Están aquí.

-X-

A la distancia, la colina zodiacal lucía como un gigante oscuro, oculto entre las sombras de la noche. La hilera de teas, situadas a lo largo de la escalinata, dibujaban formas caprichosas, que con un poco de imaginación, vestían al coloso, preparándole para la guerra. En la cima, el Templo Papal le coronaba de olivos; a sus pies, el Coliseo le calzaba. A su alrededor, las estrellas tintineaban, como si el guerrero de piedra despertara a su cosmos para envolverse en su poder. El mar también entonaba su canción de guerra, armonizada por el susurro de sus aguas y el rugido de sus olas rompiéndose contra los arrecifes.

Pero al imaginario coloso no le quedaban muchas horas de vida. El Sol nacería pronto por el horizonte y su magia desaparecía, dejando solamente a la piedra embarnecida por el tiempo y la silueta de los templos magistrales, escoltando a la imponente Athena de mármol. Sus ropas de fuego se esfumarían y las voces de los mortales acallarían el himno que las olas cantaban en su memoria.

Muchos años atrás, Naiara y Deltha había formado parte de ese mundo místico. Habían compartido sus misterios, y habían sido devoradas por su encanto. Pero, como si hubiera sido un sueño, la realidad se había cruzado en su camino.

Ahora no eran más que extrañas en el lugar al que alguna vez habían llamado hogar; desertoras, traidoras… sombras. Habían llegado ahí con una mochila en la espalda, sus máscaras sobre el rostro y un hueco en el estómago, tal como se habían marchado. Al igual que en aquel entonces, no sabían con que habrían de encontrarse toda vez que llegaran a su destino, ni tampoco sabían como enfrentarían las adversidades que seguramente surgirían más adelante.

Pero no había marcha atrás una vez llegado a ese punto. Estaban más cerca de lo que jamás habían estado y sería imposible para ambas volver sin las respuestas que habían ido a buscar.

Habían evitado entrar a Rodorio, escabulléndose por los espesos bosques que rodeaban el llano en el cual se encontraba la aldea. Sus sombras les habían de servido de refugio hasta ese momento, pero habiendo llegado al límite, pronto tendrían que aventurarse a terreno abierto. Una vez ahí, tendrían que confiar en sus habilidades para ser invisibles, en el sigilo que habían aprendido a dominar como amazonas que eran. La cuestión era que, por años, se habían esforzado en no ser nada más que normales. Ahora debían descubrir si seguían siendo Caelum y Apus… si su verdadera esencia no había desaparecido.

Se detuvieron al borde del bosque, todavía ocultas en las semipenumbras de la arboleda. A los lejos, observaron como los primeros albores de la mañana aparecieron por encima de la línea del mar. El denso manto negro que las cubría empezaba a desaparecer, mientras el cielo se teñía de tonos azules, naranjas y grises.

Las primeras aves habían despertado también. Escucharon el chillido de las gaviotas inquietas a lo lejos y el olor del mar golpeó su olfato, inundándolas de melancolía. Pronto, según recordaban, los guardias comenzarían el recorrido para extinguir a las teas agonizantes. Entonces, sería el momento indicado para entrar.

-¿A dónde iremos? –La respuesta a la pregunta de Deltha era obvia, pero la pelipúrpura necesitaba escucharlo de los labios de Naia una vez más.

-A las Doce Casas.

Y así era.

Después de todo, era por ellos que habían vuelto; por nada más. Tenían que verificar, con sus propios ojos, que estaban ahí y también las condiciones de su regreso.

Esperaron con paciencia y, tal como recordaban, los guardias aparecieron unos metros más allá, dispuestos a terminar con su primera tarea de la mañana. Oyeron sus voces desde la lejanía, pero no atinaron a descifrar a que se referían. El aullido del fuego moribundo llegó a sus oídos y una pequeña nube de humo gris anunció el final de la misión. Los soldados otearon el lugar en un par de ocasiones, mas en ninguna de ellas fueron capaces de verlas. Por fin, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, se dieron la media vuelta y se marcharon lejos de ahí.

Cuando los vieron desaparecer, las chicas respiraron tranquilas. Se permitieron unos segundos de relajamiento antes de decidirse a seguir el camino. Lo cierto era que burlar a los guardias era la parte sencilla. No sería igual cuando los que las enfrentaran fueran iguales a ellas, o superiores. A como diera lugar, no debían bajar la guardia en ningún momento, y debían rezar por no toparse con ningún santo o amazona antes de llegar a su objetivo.

Naiara fue la primera en ponerse en marcha. Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose que nadie las atrapara e inició la marcha. Sin embargo, solo unos pasos más adelante, sintió la mano de Deltha sujetándola del brazo. Por un segundo, su corazón se desbocó, pensando en la posibilidad de haber sido pilladas. Notando su ansiedad, Deltha movió ligeramente la cabeza y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios de plata, pidiendo a su amiga que no se preocupara ni hiciera un solo ruido que las traicionara.

-¿Qué sucede? –murmuró la morena.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-¿Tú no? –devolvió la pregunta, dejando a la otra sin palabras.- Vamos, Del. Estamos _tan_ cerca, no puedes echarte para atrás ahora.

-¿Y si no es lo que esperamos? ¿Y si algo sale mal? –Los recuerdos de la última vez que estuvo ahí regresaron a ella con rapidez y una sensación de desasosiego hizo mella en su voluntad. ¿Cómo demonios se había dejado convencer de regresar al lugar donde todo había empezado?

-Escucha… -Naia miró una vez más sobre sus hombros, con el sentimiento creciente y casi paranoico, de que alguien pudiera atraparlas.- Todo estará bien. Mira alrededor. ¿Ves algo fuera de lugar? ¿Sientes algún tipo de amenaza? –La vio negar y supo que volvía a tener la ventaja.- Exacto. Se siente como antes… se siente como en casa. –Deltha agachó la cabeza y sus dudas no resultaron un misterio para la morena, quien se apresuró a tomarla del rostro y buscó por la mirada oculta tras la máscara plateada.- Del, mírame. –Le dijo.- Dijiste que haríamos esto juntas y, mientras lo estemos, todo estará bien. Lo prometo.

Deltha quería creerle, lo necesitaba; el problema era que, más allá de las palabras de Naia, sus propios miedos eran los que amenazaban con ahogarla. Naia quizás tenía razón al decir que vivir en el mundo exterior no era suficiente. Pero, con lo poquito que pudiera ser, era todo lo que Deltha tenía; y en ese instante, estaban a punto de arriesgar todo, por probablemente nada.

-Confía en mi. –Naia la tomó de la mano y Deltha solo atinó a asentir.

-Confío en ti.

Se aferró a la mano amiga lo más fuerte que pudo y decidió que se dejaría llevar por ella, como en los viejos tiempos. Juntas, eran indestructibles; una siempre sostendría a la otra y nunca se dejarían caer, sin importar lo que pasara. Eran una familia, era más hermanas de lo que la sangre les podría hacer.

Así que, cuando Naia volteó y su máscara de plata se encontró con la de Deltha, la amazona de Apus supo que había una sonrisa tímida, y a la vez temerosa en los labios de Caelum. No necesitaba verla para saber que compartían preocupaciones. Podía sentirla y hacer sus sentimientos propios. Podía sentirla, tan asustada como ella misma, pero siempre con un coraje muy por encima del suyo.

-Vámonos.

Corrieron lo más rápido que las piernas les dieron, brincado cada obstáculo que se les asomara en el camino. Cada segundo que transcurría sin que fueran detenidas era de invaluable ayuda. A como diera lugar, tenían que llegar a las Doce Casas, sin encontrarse con nadie más antes. De no ser así, si llegaban a fallar, nadie iba a apiadarse de un par de desertoras.

Lo que seguía, no lo esperaban. Simplemente cayó sobre ellas, como un balde de agua fría, sin que lo vieran venir.

-Deteneos. –La orden las obligó a pararse mientras sus corazones enloquecían dentro de ellas.

La voz, aunque familiar, les resultó desconocida hasta que voltearon. Fue ahí cuando se encontraron con él. Al principio se sintieron desubicadas sobre su identidad, pero pronto repararon en que no podía ser nadie más que…

-Maestro. –Naia musitó, aún sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

La larga cabellera verde, los ojos rosas y, por encima de todo, los lunares que adornaban su frente en vez de cejas. Su inesperada juventud podía despistarlas, más el resto de las señales eran tan claras como el agua.

-Habéis vuelto. –Y, a pesar de serle grato verlas en perfecto estado, Shion dudaba mucho de que fuera el momento correcto para que se presentasen en el Santuario. Naiara y Deltha había crecido con los gemelos y Aioros. Habían sido amigas… y quizás más; pero ninguna de las dos había demostrado la capacidad de mantenerse enteras en tiempos de tribulación, justo como los que se vivían en esos días. ¿Qué garantía tenía de que podrían contribuir y no terminar por convertirse en un estorbo?- ¿A qué habéis venido?

-Nosotras… -La amazona de Caelum titubeó. Miró a Deltha en busca de apoyo, pero se encontró con que su amiga estaba completamente paralizada por la impresión. Deltha no iba a hablar, Naiara lo sabía; así que tenía que arreglárselas para no caer presa del mismo pánico.- Hemos venido a verlos.

-Sois una exiliada y una desertora. –Las palabras las abofetearon.- ¿Por qué debería de confiar en vosotras?

Y mientras hablaba, los lunares en el rostro del Patriarca se fruncieron y su mirada se afiló, hasta el punto que parecía penetrar en sus mentes y buscar en ellas cada escondrijo de sus pensamientos. Quizás era el tiempo que habían pasado lejos, o el hecho de que ese par de ojos jamás habían sido tan duros con ellas, pero las dos amazonas terminaron por agachar la cabeza, sintiéndose completamente vencidas por el lemuriano.

-Jamás… -Naia balbuceó. ¿Qué era lo que debía decir? Solo la verdad.- Nosotras jamás les haríamos daño. –musitó por fin.

-Y tampoco entendéis una pizca de lo que ellos han vivido. Es fácil lastimar a alguien cuando no se le comprende, pequeña. –De pronto, el tono de Shion se había suavizado.

Las intenciones de las chicas podían ser nobles, pero no estaba seguro de que tenerlas ahí fuera lo mejor para todos. Podían ayudar, eso era cierto; pero también podían hundir aquello que Shion luchaba por salvar.

-Por favor… Haremos lo correcto esta vez. –La amazona de Caelum suplicó. Si Shion se negaba, no tenía la menor idea de lo que haría. Regresar sobre sus pasos hasta Rhodas no era opción. Su vida estaba en el Santuario y no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ella una vez más.

-¿Cuáles son vuestras intenciones? ¿Pensáis quedaros?

-Si. –Naia respondió sin titubeos. En cambio, Deltha calló y su silencio no pudo resultar más sospechoso para Shion.

-¿Deltha?

-¿Si? –En ningún momento se había atrevido a levantar la mirada para enfrentar a los ojos de Shion. No podía. Lo único que le quedaba era luchar contra sus propios temores, apretar los puños con toda la fuerza que tuviera y evitar que la voz le temblara.

-La pregunta era para ambas. ¿Pensáis quedaros?

-Vos decidme. ¿Somos bienvenidas? –Y en un rincón muy oculto en su corazón, la amazona de Apus deseó que la respuesta fuera negativa.

-Si te refieres a ellos, creo que lo sois. Vuestra presencia podría beneficiarles y ciertamente les resultará grata.

-¿Y para vos? –Ante el nuevo cuestionamiento, el santo entrecerró los ojos y suspiró antes de atreverse a decir nada más.

-Athena nos dio esta oportunidad a todos, así que estoy dispuesto a compartirla con vosotras. Pero debéis saber que, si decidís formar parte del Santuario nuevamente, esta será también la última oportunidad que os dé. Os equivocasteis una vez… -miró a Naiara.- No lo hagáis de nuevo. Las reglas son las mismas, pero en esta ocasión nos os permitiré brincarlas. –El lemuriano se aseguró de ser lo suficientemente claro. No estaba dispuesto a permitir más rebeldías, ni tampoco más equivocaciones. Hablaba muy en serio.- Es vuestra decisión ahora. Pensadlo detenidamente, porque es un compromiso de terrible importancia. Habéis vivido en un mundo completamente diferente a este y, supongo, os hicisteis una vida ahí afuera. La vida que yo os ofrezco es la misma que teníais catorce años atrás; no será más fácil, pero quizás si sea un poco más difícil. ¿Renunciareis a todo lo que conocisteis para pertenecer aquí una vez más? ¿Podréis comprometeros a consciencia?

-No hay nada que pensar. –Para Naia, por mucho que sus dudas y temores lucharan por imponerse, todo estaba más que decidido. Desde el primer momento, una voz en su interior le había susurrado que debían regresar, que su lugar estaba en el Santuario. Eso haría.- Pertenecemos aquí.

-Creo que debéis considerarlo con mayor cuidado, Naiara. –Shion le replicó.- O, ¿me equivoco, Deltha? –Una vez más, todo lo que recibió de la pelipúrpura fue un profundo silencio que le otorgó la razón y dejó a Naiara boquiabierta.- Os lo dije antes: vuestra ayuda sería útil, pero no necesitan de vuestros problemas. Así que tenéis que decidir que es exactamente lo que buscáis en este lugar. Decidid con cuidado, porque no quiero que les lastiméis. La cabaña que compartisteis con Axelle aún está desocupada. Podéis quedaros ahí el tiempo que necesitéis para tomar una decisión. No os quiero cerca de las Doce Casas. –De pronto, los lunares en su frente se fruncieron ligeramente, causando un escalofrío en ambas amazonas.- No tenéis ningún derecho a asomar de la nada, poner sus vidas de cabeza y marcharos más tarde. Si no tenéis intenciones de quedaros y de comprometeros con el Santuario, preferiría que no les vierais. No permitiré que les hagáis daño.

-X-

Desde que el Maestro les dio permiso para quedarse, un pesado silencio se había instaurado entre ambas, y aunque las sensaciones de las dos amazonas eran dispares, sus mentes no dejaban de dar vueltas a un mismo asunto. Lo cierto era, que aunque habían valorado la opción de verse sorprendidas, jamás habían pensado encontrarse con el mismo Patriarca.

Había sido impactante. No solo por el hecho de que, aparentemente, el mismo Shion había ido en su busca antes de que se acercaran más a las Doce Casas; sino por su misma presencia. Lejos quedaba ya la imagen del adorable anciano que Naia recordaba, a pesar de que en la mayor parte de sus memorias, la máscara dorada era una fiel protectora de su rostro. Ahora Shion era joven, mucho, más que ellas. Su apariencia era tan radicalmente diferente, que cuando sus ojos amatista se posaron sobre ellas, fue como si les hubiera robado el aire. Había dejado olvidadas en algún rincón del templo principal sus túnicas de seda, y aquel extraño vigor que marcaba cada gesto, era algo totalmente nuevo para ellas.

Sin embargo, aquella no era su preocupación, ni la causa de su inesperado silencio… sino la advertencia, más que clara, de que no se acercaran a los chicos.

Naia quiso soplarse el flequillo, pero cuando la máscara de plata le recordó su situación, la maldijo en silencio. Siguió caminando, viendo de cuando en cuando a Deltha y preguntándose qué estaría pensando. Aunque casi podía saberlo… El viejo siempre había tenido un aura de lo más respetable, y sobre todo, impresionante. Ella misma había titubeado como una niña al ser cuestionada, ¡y ella era la que estaba segura de lo que hacía! Solamente la quedaba aferrarse a aquella promesa que ambas habían pronunciado en Naxos. Por poco que fuera.

-Creo que antes era más bonito. –musitó Deltha. Inmediatamente, la morena la miró.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo. –replicó ella.

Lo cierto era que… Deltha tenía razón. El Santuario siempre había sido un viejo campamento de soldados. Las marcas de sus batallas se vislumbraban aquí y allá, y el crujir de la roca milenaria al deshacerse en mil pedazos, era tan común como el graznido de las gaviotas. Pese a ello, lo que ahora veían sus ojos, era un lugar castigado. Por lo que podían ver, se habían esforzado en arreglarlo, pero las viejas cicatrices eran más que visibles.

Pronto, sus pasos las condujeron al campamento. Habían seguido las indicaciones de Shion, sorprendiéndose de que las amazonas y santos convivieran. Quizá era porque ellas eran muy pocas…o porque los tiempos habían cambiado. Pero sus ojos, que añoraban la vista de las pequeñas casitas blancas de puertas azules, se toparon con una sombra triste de lo que antaño fue un pequeño poblado de cuento. La vieja blancura se había oscurecido, y grandes manchas cubrían sus muros. Las puertas y ventajas habían perdido su azul… y muchas, a duras penas se mantenían sobre sus goznes.

¿Qué era lo que había sucedido allí? Se preguntó, deteniéndose en lo alto de la pequeña arena de pelea que coronaba la parte central del campamento. ¿De qué las había advertido Shion? ¿Qué era aquello que no podrían comprender?

-¿Quiénes sois? –Una voz femenina y dura, resonó a sus espaldas. Dando un respingo, las dos voltearon en su dirección. Shaina las observaba con interés.

-Naiara de Caelum y…

-Deltha de Apus. –Naia observó de reojo a su amiga, que se había apresurado a continuar, y no pudo sino sonreír con suavidad. Sus títulos… sonaban _tan_ bien y _tan_ extraños a la vez.

Shaina guardó silencio, aunque el escrutinio no cesó. Ella, que había pasado toda una vida en el Santuario, conocía de sobra la historia de aquellas armaduras, de sus dueñas. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué hacen aquí una exiliada y una desertora?

-Contamos con el beneplácito del maestro, puedes ir y asegurarte... –Naia ladeó el rostro sutilmente.- ¿Quién eres tú?

-Shaina de Ophiuco.

-X-

Su corazón se había desbocado.

Solamente salía de su cabaña, con la única intención de comenzar los entrenamientos de aquel día. Se había dormido, así que las prisas lo habían arrojado de la cama sin piedad alguna.

Alzó el rostro, con los ojos entrecerrados por culpa del sol, y la cabellera verde de Shaina, agitándose con la brisa, llamó su atención. Era raro que estuviera allí a esas horas. Sin embargo, apenas necesito un par de segundos para olvidar por completo la presencia de la italiana. Su mirada violeta veía un poco más allá, a la chica morena que estaba frente a ella.

Entreabrió los labios, incapaz de decir nada, y casi sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se humedecieron.

-X-

-Oh, dioses. –murmuró Deltha. Hacía unos segundos que había dejado de prestar atención a la conversación, y quizá solamente había sido una casualidad… pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. Inmediatamente llevó la mano al brazo de Naia y la sujetó con fuerza.- Naia…

-¿Si? –Del no dijo nada, solamente se limitó a hacer un gesto con su cabeza… indicándole a dónde debía mirar.

Naia oteó el paisaje. Vio un montón de rostros desconocidos que las observaban con cierto interés, y cuando iba a preguntar que era aquello que debía ver… Simplemente lo hizo.

Nikos. Nikos estaba allí… _vivo_. Mirándola.

-Naia… -susurró.

Y ella, incapaz de hacer otra cosa, hizo a un lado a Shaina y corrió hacia él. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, olvidándose de las pocas pertenencias que había dejado en el suelo e ignorando las miradas curiosas. Enterró su rostro metálico en el cuello de su hermano y se embriagó con su olor, aferrándose a él, temiendo que solamente fuera una ilusión que desaparecería segundos después.

Pero era real. Sentía las caricias de su hermano, sus lágrimas, las propias… sus besos. Hasta que rompió a reír.

-Estás vivo. ¡Estás vivo! –Su hermano enredó sus dedos en la negra melena y asintió.- Te quiero, Nikos. ¡Te quiero!

-X-

Se había puesto a llorar apenas vio a Naia correr hacia él. Su improvisada acompañante guardó silencio, observando la escena igual que el resto de curiosos. Pero ¡si tal solo supieran...! Ahogó un sollozó y sonrió, feliz como no recordaba haber estado en mucho tiempo.

Tomó las mochilas del suelo, y se acercó hasta ellos. Por eso, solamente por ese momento… _todo_ había merecido la pena. Encontrar a Nikos había sido completamente inesperado, algo que ninguna de las dos se había planteado siquiera. Pero ahí estaba el santo de Orión, viéndose asombrosamente parecido a Naia ahora que habían crecido, tan adulto como ellas y con una sonrisa de felicidad imposible de amargar, a pesar de las lágrimas.

-¡Entremos! ¡Entremos! –Tomó la mano de Naia, y rápidamente rodeó con el otro brazo a Deltha, acercándola hasta él y besando su pelo con tanto cariño, que la pelipurpura se estremeció. Naia había tenido razón desde el principio, sin importar las dudas o los miedos.

Cerraron la puerta de la humilde vivienda tras de si y Nikos se deshizo de su equipaje.

-¡Quitaos esa máscara, por favor!

Su súplica, ciertamente infantil, hizo crecer la sonrisa de ambas amazonas. Naia obedeció sus deseos inmediatamente, sin pensárselo siquiera. Sin embargo, Deltha se tomó unos segundos. Apenas llevaba un par de horas en el Santuario, y las viejas costumbres parecían haber regresado. Suspiró, y después de pensarlo un poco más, decidió que no tenía mayor importancia. Ya no era una niña temerosa e insegura, y Nikos… no era cualquiera. Era el hermano de Naia y, la gustaba pensar, el suyo propio.

-Estáis… -Entreabrió los labios un par de veces, viendo de una a otra, mientras su gesto de felicidad se agrandaba, hasta que finalmente, se perdió en la mirada de su hermana.- Estáis _preciosas_. ¡Cómo habéis crecido!

Y lo cierto era, que habían pasado catorce años para todos. No hacía falta mencionarlo siquiera, de alguna manera, ambas sabían que cada quien cargaba una historia difícil a sus espaldas.

Deltha se acomodó en el sofá, escuchándoles hablar y reír, observando embelesada como Naia era incapaz de soltar la mano de Nikos, de acariciarlo y abrazarlo. Nunca, jamás, la había visto de aquella manera.

-¿Cómo fue? –preguntó la morena.

-¿El qué?

-Tú… -se encogió de hombros.- ¡Estás aquí!

-Bueno… -Por primera vez, Nikos apartó la mirada.- Han pasado muchas cosas, al parecer.

-Eso dijo el Maestro. –terció Deltha.

-¿Lo habéis visto? –Ambas asintieron casi a la vez.

-Él nos envió aquí. Todo está… cambiado.

-Si… -El mayor enterró los dedos en su melena, sin tener muy claro como continuar.- Es un poco difícil al principio. La cuestión es… El Inframundo esta sumido en completo caos desde la última guerra santa. Muchas almas escaparon de él, y otras simplemente están vagando perdidas por ahí, sin orden ni concierto. –Se encogió de hombros.- Volví, igual que otros muchos. Aunque pocos pertenecen a nuestra época… La mayoría son alumnos de mis propios compañeros.

-Eso _si_ es extraño. –Esta vez fue él quien sonrió.

-Lo es. –asintió lentamente.- Athena, mientras tanto, se esforzó por traer de vuelta a la Orden Dorada al completo. –Las miró a ambas fugazmente, observando bien sus reacciones, siendo consciente de lo mucho que las interesaba aquella parte. Sin embargo, antes había otra cosa que debía contar.- Y… bueno, Keitaro también volvió.

De pronto, la deslumbrante sonrisa de Naiara, se esfumó. Deltha tragó saliva, viendo de uno a otro, y esperó. Llevaría su tiempo comprender lo que había sucedido. No tenía caso apresurarse.

-¿Y…? –como si Naia hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, su voz surgió inesperadamente tranquila.

-Hablamos. De todo, de lo que nos había llevado hasta aquel punto… -Nikos la vio fugazmente.- De lo que se dijo, de lo que pasó… -A decir verdad, solo en aquel momento había reparado en lo mucho que temía su reacción.- Estamos bien, intentando hacernos con nuestro propio lugar. Es agradable ver caras conocidas, no abundan… no sentirse tan solo y fuera de lugar.

-Entiendo.

-¿Lo haces?

-Bueno… -Naia se sopló el flequillo.- No digo que sea sencillo, pero entiendo lo que dices. Es… -se encogió de hombros.- Supongo que me acostumbraré… si se porta _bien_.

-Esta bien escucharte hablar así, ¿sabes? –Se tomó la libertad de apartar uno de sus largos mechones negros, y colocarlo tras la oreja de su hermana con mimo.- Pero, ¿y tú? Escuché tantas cosas, tantas versiones… A decir verdad, casi empezaba a creerme q te habías esfumado en la nada.

Deltha la miró inmediatamente. Recordaba aquella noche como si hubiera sido el día anterior. Y aquel pacto que habían hecho en el Cabo, debía permanecer tal cual: en secreto. Especialmente sino sabían qué iban a encontrarse.

-Quizá si. –Sus ojos, nerviosos, volaron a Deltha apenas por una fracción de segundo.- Pero es algo de lo que no quiero, ni querré hablar. Escapé y salvé la vida. Es lo que importa, ¿no?

-Desde luego. –Y hablaba con total sinceridad, aunque no descartaba la opción de que más adelante la curiosidad se volviera imposible de soportar.

-Después de aquello, estuve en Rhodas. Y no preguntes por qué, pero terminé trabajando como guía turística. Descubrí que tengo una capacidad para hablar de lo más curiosa y… me gustó. Fue divertido.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó a Deltha.

-Yo fui a parar a Naxos, después de un montón de aventuras y desventuras que _no_ pienso confesar. –Naia ahogó una carcajada, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria. Deltha no se sentía especialmente orgullosa de sus primeros meses fuera del Santuario.- Conocí a alguien, y terminé dando clases en una pequeña escuela de deportes acuáticos. –De pronto, se detuvo.- ¿De qué te ríes?

-Es que… -Nikos dejó escapar una carcajada más.- Guía y monitora, es algo que nunca habría pensado de dos amazonas… pero oye, esta bien. ¡Sois mujeres de recursos al parecer!

-Ah, hermano, te queda _tanto_ por aprender…

-Oye, ¡no te burles!

-No lo hago.- Aunque lo hacía, por supuesto que lo hacía.- Pero necesitamos saber… ¿qué es lo que pasó aquí?

-Esa es una gran pregunta, ¿sabes?

-¿Tan grave ha sido? –preguntó Deltha.

-Si. –no se tomó ni un segundo para contestar, y aquello, sumado a la preocupación evidente de Shion, las puso en total alerta.

-Empieza por el principio. –dijo Naia, resoplando.

-Supongo, que he de empezar a contar a partir de la muerte de Aioros… -apenas musitó su nombre, mirando con cierto nerviosismo a Deltha, en busca de una reacción. Ella asintió, apenas perceptiblemente, sin mediar palabra.- Bueno, lo primero que debéis saber es que la historia esta hecha a base de rumores, hay muchas cosas que…

-¡Nikos! Solo empieza.

-Ares reencarnó, y reinó en el Santuario los últimos trece años. Él fue la causa de la muerte del Maestro, de la muerte de Aioros, de la desaparición de Kanon… y de muchas otras calamidades que sucedieron. –Se cuidó muy mucho, de mencionar el nombre de Saga.- Nadie se percató de su presencia, al parecer se manejó en el Santuario igual que un actor en un escenario. Todos se convirtieron en sus títeres, y nadie sospechó nada. La bebé Athena nunca volvió al Santuario aquella noche, creció en Japón. Nadie supo de eso hasta que hace algo más de un año se dejó ver acompañada de unos santos de bronce.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Deltha. Ella había estado ahí, había estado los días siguientes a la muerte de Aioros, había oído como aseguraban una y otra vez que la niña estaba a salvo, con el Maestro. Nikos se encogió de hombros.

-La guerra se desató, asaltaron las Doce Casas y… _ganaron_. –Aguardó, expectante ante el inesperado silencio de sus dos acompañantes.- Eran cinco.

-¡¿Cómo?

-Al parecer, había quien tenía sus sospechas acerca de lo que sucedía con el Maestro… Mu, Roshi, Aldebarán, incluso Aioria. Pero no movieron ficha hasta que los chicos llegaron a Aries y fue demasiado tarde... Unos les dejaron pasar, otros no. Resultó que trajeron consigo la verdad acerca de Aioros, y desvelaron la traición de Máscara Mortal y Afrodita.

-¿Quiénes…?

-Perdón, Ángelo y Matti. Cáncer y Piscis. –Había olvidado que aquel sobrenombre lo habían adoptado después de vestir sus armaduras.- Eran fieles a Ares, lo servían a conciencia. –Se aclaró la garganta y luego continuó.- Los chicos tuvieron cierta ayuda, aunque no demasiada. Shaina y Marin, la amazona del Aguila, les ayudaron a su manera… Y finalmente, vencieron a Ares en mitad de la noche.

-¿Cómo es posible que unos chicos de bronce, ganaran la partida a las Doce Casas y derrotaran al Dios de la Guerra? –la voz de Naia, era apenas un hilo. Y a decir verdad, Nikos no podía responderla. ¿Cómo podían unos chiquillos estar a la altura de los Santos Dorados? Nunca lo comprendería.

-No fue exactamente así.

-¿No?

-No llegaron a vencer a Ares, él… -se aclaró la garganta y se removió inquieto en su asiento.- Se _suicidó_.

-No has dicho quién era.

La pregunta fluyo de labios de Naia, sin que ella misma se diera cuenta. Y solo cuando los ojos de su hermano la buscaron, supo lo mucho que temía la respuesta. Su corazón se aceleró, aceptando ya lo peor.

-Saga.

Se levantó del sofá de un salto, y comenzó a caminar por el diminuto salón. De pronto se sentía claustrofóbica allí.

-No. –negó lentamente con el rostro.- No puede ser.

-¡¿Él…? –murmuró Deltha.

-No es posible, Deltha. Tú sabes que él… -pero nunca terminó la frase. Era como si sus miradas hablasen más que sus palabras, porque, efectivamente, así era.

Nikos vio de una a otra. No se había sorprendido de la reacción, porque a decir verdad, la esperaba. Había sido igual de complicado de creer para él, aunque en su caso, nunca había sentido simpatía hacía Saga… menos aún amistad. Imaginaba que era duro.

-Si pensáis quedaros, hay más cosas que debéis saber. El Santuario estuvo inmerso en tres guerras más: Asgard, Poseidón y Hades.

-X-

Cuando la soledad de aquel viejo hogar que habían abandonado mucho tiempo atrás las rodeó, Deltha dejó escapar el aire que había retenido de manera casi inconsciente. Se desprendió de la máscara, y apoyó la espalda en la pared. Después, con una pesadez y un cansancio desconocidos, se sobó los ojos. Buscó con la mirada a Naia. La morena se había dejado caer en una vieja y polvorienta silla, y había hundido el rostro entre sus manos.

-No puedo creerlo, Deltha. –musitó.

La aludida quiso hablar, responderla de cualquier modo posible… pero la palabras se negaron a abandonar su garganta. Se mordisqueó los labios, y después apretó los dientes, fijando su vista empañada en cualquier punto de la habitación que no fuera su amiga.

Era imposible dudar de la sinceridad de las palabras de Naia: a ella misma le parecía todo una mala broma. Sin embargo, a medida que Nikos iba profundizando en la historia, su corazón se fue rompiendo en miles de diminutos pedazos.

Nunca había comprendido qué era lo que había sucedido aquellos últimos días que había pasado en el Santuario, aunque estuviera claro que las cosas habían cambiado. Pese a ello, no quiso investigar, no quiso saber nada más, porque ya había escuchado suficiente. Nadie le dio el beneficio de la duda a Aioros. Maldijeron su nombre y escupieron sobre una tumba inexistente. A nadie le importaba ni un poco, ni siquiera como para poner en duda la veracidad de las cosas. A nadie: a ninguno de los que habían adorado el mismo suelo que pisaba.

Recordó lo muchísimo que Aioros había sufrido sus últimos días. Lo que se había esforzado por encontrar a Saga, por traerlo de regreso y solucionar las cosas… por hacerle la vida un poquito más fácil y cuidar de él. Por aligerar el dolor de la ausencia de Kanon. ¡Y todo ese tiempo había estado frente a ellos! Observando su miseria, su tristeza… sin hacer _nada_. Luego la muerte de Shion…

Y finalmente, el trono que tanto había deseado Saga, fue suyo de un modo u otro. Aioros había permanecido muerto durante trece años, trece malditos años en que él había gobernado como un _rey_.

Simplemente, se sentía tan furiosa y defraudada, que le resultaba imposible hablar.

-Sabes que Saga _nunca_ hubiera hecho nada de eso, Del. –Pero ella, solamente miró al suelo. Ojala pudiera tener la fe ciega que Naia tenía en él.- Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-No lo sé. –terminó por decir, encogiéndose tan suavemente de hombros, que el gesto apenas resultó perceptible.- Él…

-Él _no_ es así.

-No _era_ así. –las palabras surgieron tan rápido, que ella misma se sorprendió. Alzó el rostro por primera vez.

-¡Del! –exclamó.- Saga me sacó de aquí. Tú fuiste quien se lo pidió… y lo hizo sin casi pensarlo. ¡No se lo pediste a Aioros, se lo pediste a _él_! –Y en eso, tenía razón.- Se jugó todo por eso, no puedes pensar que…

-¿Y Kanon? ¿Qué hay de Kanon? –Naia calló. Adoraba al menor de los gemelos, al menos en sus recuerdos lo hacía, a pesar de lo mucho que cambió.- La "desaparición", la traición, Poseidón…¡Por los dioses! –sonó desesperada, si. Pero toda aquella historia la sobrepasaba. Era como intentar ensamblar las piezas de un puzzle de miles de años, cuyas aristas se habían desgastado tanto, que ya resultaba imposible unir unas a otras.- ¡Se volvió un autentico psicópata!

-Kanon…

-¿También vas a justificarlo? –se cruzó de brazos. Consciente de que había sonado demasiado dura, pero así lo sentía.- Podría comprender que defendieras a Saga, aunque, sinceramente… no lo hago. ¿Pero Kanon? Kanon nunca hizo nada bien, Naia. Al menos nada que fuera beneficioso para alguien más que él mismo.

-¿Y eso es todo? Siempre te dolió enormemente que nadie quisiera saber más sobre la otra parte de la historia de Aioros, que nadie se interesara o preguntara: que se creyeran todo lo que decían de él, sin más… -Se puso en pie de un saltó, y comenzó a caminar con nerviosismo por la habitación.- Estas haciendo lo mismo. Los has lapidado nada más escuchar a Nikos y para ti son culpables de todo lo que se les acusa, aún sabiendo que la mayor parte de la historia de mi hermano son rumores que ha ido recogiendo de aquí y allí.

-Tienes razón. –Buscó su mirada.- Pero te guste creerlo o no, Saga es el _responsable_ de la muerte de Aioros… y de _muchas_ otras personas. –Aunque todas aquellas personas no habían sido más que anónimos para ella en su mayoría.- Lo sabes. ¡Lo sabes de sobra! –levantó la voz, y desde donde estaba, notó el respingo de sorpresa de su amiga.- No puedo olvidar eso, aunque tú lo hagas.

-¡No lo olvido! –gritó de vuelta.- Pero preferiría escucharles a ellos primero. No conozco a esta gente que habla, no sé quienes son… y todos han sido tan traidores como el que más. _Todos_. No les voy a dar más credibilidad a ellos, que a Saga o Kanon, ni mucho menos.

Deltha guardó silencio. Odiaba discutir con Naia. No la gustaba ponerse así, ni gritarse, o hacerse daño. Sin embargo, habían llegado a un punto en que la opinión de ambas difería, y sabía de sobra que no sería fácil de manejar, ni sobrellevar. Pese a eso, la inquietud que la embargaba no se debía solamente a la verdad recién hallada, sino a la creciente sospecha que albergaba dentro de si.

-¿Lo sabías?

-¿Qué?

-Lo de Saga. Siempre creíste que estaba vivo. No hubo manera de hacerte creer lo contrario. ¿Sabías que estaba aquí? ¿Ocupando el trono?

-¡No! –Exclamó. Se sentía ofendida, ¡desde luego! Pero ella jamás hubiera pensado que…- Siempre creí que estaba cerca. Saga no se hubiera ido del Santuario jamás. –musitó.- Si no lo encontraron, fue porque no buscaron lo _suficiente_, y eso, es más que obvio. Pero nunca supe nada… ¿Cómo? Su cosmos estaba tan muerto como el de Aioros.

La pelipurpura asintió, y se mordisqueó el labio inferior nuevamente. Observó a Naia, una y otra vez, y recapacitó acerca de todo lo que había dicho. No se sentía mejor, en absoluto. Mas la morena tenía razón en algo: estaba haciendo lo mismo que habían hecho todos con Aioros.

-Está bien. –murmuró, acercándose hasta ella y tomando su mano.- Esto es… más _difícil_ de lo que pensamos.

-No creí que algo así hubiera sucedido.

-Relajémonos un poco. Será mejor que dejemos habitable la cabaña. Después quizá podamos seguir con lo que habíamos empezado.

-¿Las Doce Casas? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Si.

-¿Estás segura?

-Escuchemos lo que tienen que decir y veamos cuál es la situación… -dijo asintiendo. Naia la imitó, respiró hondo, y continuó.

-Esta bien.

-X-

Era un poco _patético_, pero solo un poquito, estar sentado ahí a esas horas del día, sin nada mejor que hacer que curiosear por quien pasaba o dejaba de pasar, en especial cuando la entrada a las Doce Casas estaba más desierta que Siberia en un día de mal tiempo. El problema era que, aunque Camus no lo deseara, Milo se encargaba de sacarlo a jalones de su templo; o, de lo contrario, se esforzaba en volver su vida insoportable hasta que cediera y sentara a tomar el Sol junto con él.

A pesar de todo, el acuariano apreciaba la compañía y, aunque no lo admitiera, también el cambio de aires. Milo, con todo y sus defectos, era una inyección de vitalidad y frescura en medio de aquel ambiente particularmente tenso que se había apoderado de sus compañeros, y que amenazaba con no desaparecer jamás.

Y así era como habían terminado ahí, sentados sobre las rocas, cual iguanas, asoleando esas pálidas pieles suyas a las que buena falta les hacía un poquito de color. Era temprano aún, por lo que el Sol, lejos de resultar molesto, se sentía agradable. La brisa soplaba con más fuerza de lo normal, haciendo que Milo se tragara varias veces la melena en sus intentos de sobrellevar la interminable conversación, convertida en soliloquio, que había entre él y Camus. La primera vez que sucedió, le resultó gracioso; la segunda, divertido; pero a la tercera se volvió tedioso escucharlo maldecir a algo tan incontrolable como el viento. Al final, el escorpión aprendió que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada y Camus agradeció a Eolo por la primera bendición de esa día.

Milo podía ser un poco… _demasiado_ conversador. Aún en esos días en que nada parecía suceder en ningún lado, el santo de Escorpio poseía la habilidad de convertir cada nimiedad en una aventura. Fue así como el francés se enteró de la invasión de arañas al sótano de Escorpio, de la pequeña rata que husmeaba cada mañana en las escaleras a Sagitario y de cómo el dosel de la cama se había caído y atacado a Milo mientras dormía plácidamente el día anterior. A decir verdad, a veces, y solo a veces, Camus llegaba a pensar que ver el mundo a través de los ojos de su amigo tenía que ser una de las cosas más _interesantes_. Mientras más escuchaba a Milo, más se convencía de que el resto de ellos no eran nada más que un montón de amargados pasando de la vida.

-Quiero comenzar a entrenar. –Fue lo siguiente que escuchó del griego. Intrigado, levantó una ceja. Milo tuvo que haber notado el gesto, porque de inmediato se apresuró a ofrecer una explicación más amplia.- Me aburro sin hacer nada. Además, hay que ponernos en forma. –Camus ladeó la cabeza, concediéndole la razón.

-Suena como una excelente idea. –La voz le sonó demasiado indiferente, pero a juzgar por la cara de Milo, para el escorpión había sonado como el tipo más entusiasta del mundo.- Aunque no sé que tanto podemos hacer sin ayuda de nuestros cosmos. Lo primero sería forzarnos a recuperarlos tan pronto sea posible.

-¡Jah! ¡Eso sería _genial_! Extraño convertirte en alfiletero. –Pero lejos de lo que Milo pensaba, Camus ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Inténtalo y terminarás congelado hasta el alma. Siempre es bueno verte lloriquear como una niña cuando tienes resfriado.

Aunque al principio el peliazul le lanzó una mirada de fastidio, no tardó en romper en carcajadas. Claro que, el viento tampoco esperó nada para jugar sus cartas, y un segundo más tarde, Milo se encontró escupiendo su propio pelo. El ataque de su cabellera no retuvo su atención por mucho tiempo, pues rápidamente algo más se cruzó en su camino.

-Alabado sea Zeus… -musitó, no sin permitirse que una diminuta y perversa sonrisa se le dibujara en los labios. Intrigado, Camus siguió la dirección que le indicaron los ojos de Milo.- Mira eso, Camus. –El aludido levantó una ceja.

-Ya lo veo. –respondió, aunque de alguna forma estaba seguro de sus ojos no veían lo mismo que los del bicho.

-Es una buena manera de iniciar la mañana.

-Eres idiota. –replicó sin ninguna cortesía.-Un idiota hormonalmente alterado. En serio, Milo, casi creí que habías madurado. _Casi_.

-¡Oye! ¡Pero si no soy ciego! –Movió la cabeza en negación.- Y desde ya te digo, Camus, que esa criatura que viene por ahí tiene el trasero más lindo que he visto en mucho tiempo. –El francés le dirigió una mirada recriminatoria.- ¿Dónde había estado escondida todo este tiempo?

-Quizás se perdió en el mismo lugar donde tú extraviaste tu cerebro. –Esta vez, el escorpión devolvió la mirada de fastidio.

-Eso, búrlate. –Chasqueó la lengua y se jugó la carta de la indignación.- Solo te diré que no tiene nada de malo disfrutar de esta nueva oportunidad; y, para mi, disfrutar significa mucho más que pasarme el día encerrado en mi templo leyendo libros del doble de ancho que mi brazo.

-Leer al menos aporta algo para el desarrollo intelectual.

-Admirar la belleza aporta felicidad al alma.

-O, en tu caso, aporta libido a tu desvergüenza. –Al oírlo, la desvergüenza de la que Camus hablaba, afloró en la forma de una sonora carcajada del escorpión. Lo único que el francés pudo hacer fue negar sutilmente con la cabeza. Sin importar como lo viera, Milo no tenía remedio.

-¿_Milo_? –La risa cesó cuando la pregunta surgió de los labios femeninos con suavidad y con un toque de curiosidad.

El santo de Escorpio levantó la mirada, tan azul como sorprendida. Sus cejas formaron un arco perfecto mientras sus labios se separaban ligeramente sin que las palabras surgieran de ellos.

-¿Te… te conozco? –balbuceó tras unos segundos silencio.

-¿No nos reconoces? –Naiara volteó hacia Deltha quien solo se encogió de hombros. Milo, a su vez, miró con complicidad a Camus, pero éste ni siquiera le prestó atención, sino que se concentró en las recién llegadas.

-Es raro, porque jamás olvidaría a alguien como _tú_, guapa. –respondió con picardía. Las amazonas intercambiaron miradas y, a pesar de la avalancha de emociones que las aquejaban, una risita indiscreta se dejó escuchar.

-Pues me parece que no conseguí dejar una impresión lo suficientemente buena como para que me recuerdes, ¿no lo crees así? –Caelum decidió seguirle el juego. Si Milo no estaba dispuesto a rebuscar en su cerebro por recuerdos, ella no iba a facilitarle nada.

-Oh… -El peliazul se tornó pensativo. Un instante después, giró la cabeza para hablarle por encima del hombro a su amigo.- Ya se me hacía raro no haberla notado antes. –susurró, no lo suficientemente bajo.

-Y a mi se me hace raro que sigas con la cara entera. –El otro santo le devolvió el susurro.

-Es un _horrible_ descuido de mi parte haberte olvidado… -Milo hizo una pausa, invitándole a revelar el nombre que tanto la intrigaba. Naia, por su parte, no tenía intención alguna de terminar el juego.

-Adivina. –le dijo.

-Oh, por los dioses… -Deltha musitó a sus espaldas, meneando la cabeza con una insistente negación.

Lo curioso era que Camus estaba tan seguro como ellas mismas de que se conocían. Sin embargo, su cabeza le jugaba una mala pasada, haciéndole imposible recordar el momento en que sus caminos se habían encontrado con anterioridad. Había que aclarar, por supuesto, que a diferencia de Milo, él estaba completamente seguro de que no se había tirado a ninguna de esas dos; y habiendo pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo en Siberia, no había forma de haber coincidido con ellas antes.

Arrugó el ceño, todavía más, conforme la frustración de un recuerdo truncado le irritaba.

-Quizás podríamos intentarlo una vez más, guapa. _Conocernos_ de nuevo…

-Dudó que seas más adorable que cuando te conocí.

-Déjame intentarlo.

-Quizás solo un beso más. –Le respondió la morena. Todavía recordaba aquel besito desparpajado del pequeño Milo cuando se conocieron. El pequeñín siempre había tenido su encanto especial.

-Me gusta la idea. –Se relamió los labios.

Pero en ese preciso momento, un golpe de iluminación llegó a Camus. ¡Oh, por Zeus, Athena y todos los dioses olímpicos! El bicho estaba haciendo el ridículo más grande de su vida. En momentos como ese, la membresía de santos dorados debería de ser retirada bajo cargos de estupidez incurable.

-Cuando quieras. –Respondió la otra con coquetería y Camus solo atinó a pasarse la mano por el rostro.

-¡Así me gustan! ¡Eres totalmente mi tipo! –Detrás de la máscara, la chica sonrió.

-Cierra la boca, Milo. Reserva la poca dignidad que te queda y piensa detenidamente por una vez en tu vida. Las _conocemos_. –acotó, ocasionando que la mirada recelosa del escorpión se centrara con detenimiento en las recién llegadas por unos segundos, antes de regresar a Camus, con una curiosidad más que obvia.- ¿No recuerdas nada?

-¡Ya quisiera recordar! ¡Si tuviera los detalles te aseguro que no lo pienso dos veces antes de…! –Pero el golpe de la mano de Camus en su nuca lo hizo tragarse las palabras.

-Ellas fueron parte de este Santuario cuando nosotros no éramos más que niños… -Las miró.- ¿O me equivoco? –Ninguna de las dos le respondió.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? –Lo cuestionó el escorpión.

-Recuérdalas. –insistió el santo de Acuario. Mientras, Naia se divertía constatando el despiste de quien fuera un chiquillo al que nada se le escapaba.

Algo en el cerebro de Milo hizo conexión en el momento en que se detuvo a mirarlas con detenimiento. ¡¿Cómo lo había pasado por alto?

-¿Ya te diste cuenta? –Camus preguntó al notar el súbito respingo del griego.

-No puede ser…

-Oh, si. Si que lo es.

-¡¿Estás diciendo que la _señorita culo bonito_ y su amiguita son…?

-¡Oye! ¡No me llames _así_! –Se quejó Caelum.- Y sí, bicho coqueto, somos nosotras.

-¡Habéis vuelto! ¡Oh, por los dioses! ¡Esto se pondrá _muy_ interesante! –chilló, con una emoción casi infantil. Era muy probable que sus días de acosador de hermanos mayores volvieran pronto. Claro que sus hermanos mayores eran mucho más agrios y jodidos de lo que recordaba.

-Ya veremos. –Y, por el tono de su voz, supo que Naiara compartía muchas de sus inquietudes al respecto. Por lo que Nikos les había contado, la situación estaba mucho peor de lo que se habían imaginado.- Es bueno ver unas cuantas sonrisas por aquí.

-No esperéis muchas de esas ahí arriba. –El acuariano intervino, adivinando sus intenciones. En realidad no era difícil de predecir, cuando no había otra razón para volver más que ellos.- Han pasado por muchas cosas.

-Lo sabemos. –Deltha le respondió.

-_Supongo_ que es bueno teneros de regreso.

-¡Es más que bueno! –Milo complementó a su amigo.- A ver si vosotras conseguís sacarles una sonrisa, porque hasta donde sé, hoy en día no hacen mucho más que gruñir.

-No seas injusto, Milo. Lo intentan. –Camus acotó.

-Lo sé, aunque no con mucho éxito. –Con resignación, el santo de Escorpio se sopló los flecos.

-¿Qué debemos esperar? –Nikos les había explicado lo que sucedió en su ausencia, pero no había podido decirles nada respecto a los efectos de toda aquella tragedia en sus amigos. Con un poquito de suerte, Milo y Camus, quienes la habían compartido, sabrían algo al respecto.

-No esperéis muchas palabras, ni tampoco demasiado optimismo. –Al oír a Camus, ambas amazonas se mordisquearon los labios.- Y, por sobre todo, tened _paciencia_.

-No encontrareis a las mismas personas que dejasteis atrás, os lo garantizo. –terminó Milo.

Un nerviosismo descomunal hizo mella en el estómago de Naia. En ningún momento había esperado que el regreso fuera un lecho de rosas, pero sin duda pintaba como el peor de los escenarios.

Miró de soslayo a Deltha, sin que pasara por alto sus puños apretados y la evidente tensión en su cuerpo. Quizás era ella su mayor preocupación. Shion había hecho regresar sus dudas, y los comentarios de Milo y Camus no ayudaban demasiado.

-Será mejor que continuemos nuestro camino. –Tomó de la mano a Deltha y la jaló consigo.- Dejaremos los besos para otra ocasión, Milo. –De no haber tenido la máscara, el escorpión la hubiera visto guiñar el ojo.

-Es una pena. –Le respondió, no sin un mohín mezclado de complicidad y divertida desilusión.

-¿El Maestro sabe que estáis aquí? –Ambas asintieron.

-Nos haríais un favor al no decirle _donde_ vamos, Camus.

-Deltha está en lo cierto. –Naia los miró.- No le parecerá que estemos por aquí.

-No pasa nada, guapa. Suerte a ambas. –El escorpión echó una última mirada mientras las veía marchar.

Y sin decir mucho más, las amazonas se apresuraron a subir por la escalinata zodiacal, como no habían hecho en más de una década.

-X-

Naiara suspiró. Toparse con Milo y Camus había aligerado el inmenso pesar que la ahogaba desde que Nikos les pusiera al tanto de la situación. Y tras la conversación con Deltha, no había dicho gran cosa, porque solamente pensaba y pensaba, volviendo siempre al mismo punto de partida.

Saga. Ares.

Ares. Saga.

Simplemente, no podía concebirlo. Había agradecido el inesperado coqueteo de Milo porque había relajado un poco los ánimos. Deltha no había encajado el asunto demasiado bien, y… no estaba segura de poder culparla. Luego, se habían escabullido hasta su objetivo inicial.

Aries despertó la nostalgia, igual que cuando caminaban a hurtadillas por aquellos pasadizos y escaleras. Tauro, comenzó a poner sus nervios a prueba. Pero cuando la silueta imponente de Géminis se alzó ante las dos, cada paso que daban era más difícil que el anterior.

Avanzaron lentamente, y cuando las columnas se levantaron sobre sus cabezas, se vio obligada a respirar hondo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Deltha.- ¿Estás segura de esto?

-Si, si. –Se apresuró a asentir, aunque en realidad no era así. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Del estaba casi peor…

Pronto, la inmensidad del salón de batallas las acogió. Estaba limpio, arreglado… aunque el suelo estaba tan calcinado, que la piedra parecía casi derretida. Naia se estremeció. Era como si todo el templo estuviera rodeado de fantasmas que deseaban sobre todas las cosas gritar su historia. Se detuvieron.

-¿Y ahora? -murmuró más para si misma que otra cosa.

Contemplando cada detalle, se había percatado de que nunca antes había entrado en Géminis. Había atravesado sus corredores a toda prisa, huyendo de la atemorizante presencia de Zarek, y cuando él había muerto… Simplemente no había surgido la ocasión. Recordaba aquellos días turbulentos, y sabía bien que lo que menos deseaban los gemelos era que nadie se entrometiera en su pequeña _zona de guerra_.

-No lo sé. -replicó Deltha.- Quizá debas avisarles…

-¿Cosmos? –la pregunta era absurda, y lo sabía, pero algo dentro de ella la impedía pensar con claridad.

-Si, yo diría que si. –La inesperada voz las sobresaltó a ambas por igual. Voltearon, inmediatamente, en la misma dirección.- No tenemos timbre todavía.

Kanon las observaba con interés. Permanecía apoyado en la entrada a los privados, con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, observando cada detalle de las que habían sido sus amigas de infancia. De aquellos lejanos años que no parecían suyos en absoluto.

Habían crecido, igual que ellos. Naia y Deltha ya no eran más dos chiquillas, sus ojos daban fe de ello, y lo que veían… le _gustaba_.

-Parece ser que los últimos tiempos hacen que todo el mundo salga corriendo de sus escondrijos. –dijo ciertamente divertido.

Había percibido sus cosmos apenas un par de minutos atrás, cuando habían pisado la misma entrada de Géminis. No había estado seguro al cien por cien de su identidad: su cosmoenergía seguía aturdida y hacía demasiado tiempo que no las sentía a ellas. Por eso había bajado a toda prisa.

Ellas guardaron silencio. No necesitaba escucharlas para saber que las incomodaba… e, incluso, las _atemorizaba_. Era casi seguro que ya habrían escuchado los detalles más truculentos de su historia. Pero debía admitir que se sentía bien tenerlas frente a él.

-¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

-Pues…-Naia había perdido la voz, y tan solo había sido capaz de articular aquella palabra.

No le había quitado la vista de encima a Kanon un solo segundo. Lucía _impresionante_: más alto que la última vez, más fuerte, su melena se mecía a sus espaldas considerablemente más larga que antes… Con un aura poderosa a su alrededor que no le había conocido nunca. Y sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención, fue lo poco o nada que había cambiado su expresión: su sonrisa, su mirada.

-En realidad, estuvimos con mi hermano y…

-Oh, el viejo Nikos. –Naia asintió.- Algo oí de que estaba de vuelta, aunque no tuve el _placer_ de verlo. Me alegro por ti.

-Si. –No podía verla, pero Kanon supo inmediatamente que estaba sonriendo. Imitó el gesto y casi por casualidad vio de soslayo a Deltha.

Ella lucía diferente: silenciosa, tensa… casi fiera. Ni rastro de la niñita mimosa y delicada que había conocido. No pudo sino imaginar lo mucho que iban a cambiar las cosas de ahora en adelante. ¿Para bien o para mal? No tenía la menor idea, pero quizá la presencia de las dos sirviera para algo.

-¿Queréis subir? El señor Santo de Géminis, _sorprendentemente_, no está en casa. Seré vuestro humilde anfitrión.

-No… será mejor que no. –se apresuró Deltha.- Gracias, Kanon. –Oh, y ¡qué extrañas se sentían aquellas dos palabras juntas!- Sube tú, Naia. Yo seguiré mi camino…

-Está bien. –la morena asintió.

-Ve por los pasadizos. –La sugerencia de Kanon la tomó desprevenida.- Quedan demasiados escalones hasta Sagitario, y las Doce Casas son… un campo de minas, siendo optimista.

-Si, esta bien… -No tenía la menor idea de que debía decir. Con Kanon allí delante, se sentía incapaz de borrar la gran historia de sus vidas de su cabeza, y solamente deseaba huir. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que continuar hasta la Novena Casa fuera una buena idea.- Os veré después.

Agitó la mano tímidamente, y se encaminó hasta la entrada de los pasadizos. Se sintió terriblemente aliviada de recordar, más o menos, el lugar donde se encontraba y no verse obligada a pedir ayuda.

-¿Subes? –preguntó Kanon cuando la perdieron de vista. Naia solamente asintió.

-X-

Caminó tras él, en completo silencio, mientras sus ojos no perdían detalle alguno de los privados del Tercer Templo. Desde que tenía memoria, se había preguntado como sería aquella parte de la Casa. Y lo cierto era, que aunque había estado en Sagitario, y Géminis no podía ser muy diferente, su curiosidad nunca había quedado satisfecha.

Sin embargo, lo más interesante de todo, no era aquello. Era Kanon. Aquella extraña sensación que transmitía, como si con cada paso que daba, derrochara seguridad. No era que alguna vez le hubiera faltado la seguridad en si mismo, no; simplemente ahora era _distinto_. Caminaba con la cabeza bien alta, orgulloso de si y de lo que era.

-¿Interrumpí? –murmuró ella.

-No, la verdad es que no. Solamente estaba viendo la tele. –Se dejó caer despreocupadamente en el sillón.- ¿Quieres? –Le tendió el bote de galletas, y Naia se animó a coger una.

Súbitamente, su nerviosismo creció. Recordó la máscara que llevaba, lo que significaba… y por un instante, las dudas la hicieron casi temblar. No tenía problema en mostrarle su rostro a nadie, había dejado aquella etapa de su vida atrás… si es que alguna vez la había tenido. Pero tampoco sabía si sería capaz de lograr que su rostro no la traicionara.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, y armándose de valor, se desprendió de ella con cuidado. Pronto, sus ojos violetas se toparon con las esmeraldas de Kanon. El peliazul amplió su sonrisa.

-No creí que lo hicieras.

-No tiene mucho sentido llevarla puesta frente a ti a estas alturas de la vida ¿no crees? –con un gesto de su rostro, Kanon le dio la razón.

-Ya. –mordisqueó una galleta, sin dejar de verla.- ¿Cuándo llegasteis?

-Hoy. –susurró.- Esta misma mañana. El Maestro nos encontró en los lindes del Santuario.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué _gran_ bienvenida! –Naia rodó los ojos.

-Fuimos al campamento, conocí a la amazona de Ophiuco y… me encontré a Nikos.

-¿Y cómo fue? Lidiar con Shaina es toda una _experiencia_.

-Bueno… me atrevería a decir que no empezamos con buen pie. –adoptó una expresión pensativa y continuó.- Tengo la impresión de haber irrumpido en su territorio sin permiso.

-Probablemente sea eso. –Kanon rió suavemente.- ¿Y Nikos?

-Pues… ¡Dioses! ¡No esperaba encontrarlo vivo! Os sentimos regresar a vosotros, no a él… y cuando lo vi… -se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa tímida apareció en sus labios.- Solo por eso mereció la pena.

-Supongo que si. –Kanon dio voz a sus pensamientos inconscientemente.

Naia y Nikos siempre habían estado muy unidos, sin importar qué. Hubo una época en que él mismo la recordó que nadie merecía sus sacrificios, ni siquiera un hermano. Y ahora, estaba ahí, catorce años después, frente a ella, pensando en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado tener esa sonrisilla de ilusión en el rostro al reencontrarse con Saga.

-¿Cómo te fue a ahí fuera? –quiso saber.- Y lo más importante de todo… ¿por qué demonios querríais regresar a un sitio como este después de tu _magistral_ desaparición?

-Bueno, -ignoró el comentario acerca de su huida, a pesar de que sospechaba que se había convertido en un secreto a voces.- admito que la vida loca viviendo en Rhodas estuvo bien. Descubrí un par de talentos ocultos, y me divertí muchísimo a lo largo de estos años. Deltha y yo mantuvimos el contacto, pero apenas nos vimos en unas cuantas ocasiones. –Podía haberle dicho donde había estado aquel tiempo, pero optó por la prudencia. Tenía serias dudas sobre si Del se quedaría allí, y no era justo desvelar su único refugio.- Y hace un tiempo pues… ¡Boom! Vuestros cosmos regresaron de la nada.

-¿Y _eso_ es todo? ¿Por eso volvisteis? –Naia se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta.- Oh, vamos. –"_Confiesa_." Quiso decir él, pero calló.

-Necesitábamos respuestas. Hemos llevado vidas normales ahí fuera, pero nunca comprendimos que era lo que sucedía en realidad aquí.

-¿Y lo hacéis ahora? –Naia se acurrucó en el sofá, y fijó la vista en otra parte. Cualquier lugar era mejor que mirar sus ojos en aquel momento.- Nah…

-Digamos que… -suspiró.- Nikos nos puso al día de ciertos acontecimientos. –Omitió las advertencias de Shion.

-Oh, la parte _interesante_ supongo. –Y aquella era la primera vez, desde que habían vuelto, en que de veras se sentía ansioso ante su propia historia y la opinión que generaría.

-No se si _interesante_ lo defina bien.

-¿Truculenta historia? ¿Lamentable? –sugirió.- ¿Increíble?

-¿Te lo estas tomando a broma? –preguntó totalmente sorprendida de la frescura con la que hablaba.

-No, la verdad que no. –Se puso en pie, tan solo para terminar sentado junto a ella en el sofá.- A decir verdad, me lo estoy tomando más en serio de lo que nadie cree.

-¿Es verdad?

-¿El qué?

-Ares… -Fue difícil pronunciar la primera palabra. Después, las demás surgieron solas. No podía ignorar el asunto por más tiempo.- Saga. Tú. Poseidón. Incluso Hades…

-Si.

-¿Si? –probablemente, no se acostumbraría nunca a tal sinceridad. Kanon podía ser demasiado claro cuando quería, y acababa de recordarlo.

-Si. Ahora, la historia que todo el mundo ahí fuera cuenta, es su propia versión. A grandes rasgos, las cosas sucedieron así… pero hay _muchos_ matices que todos ellos desconocen o prefieren ignorar.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-¿Qué es lo que deseas saber en realidad? –La pregunta sobraba, Kanon sabía de sobra que lo que todo el mundo deseaba conocer, era la verdadera historia de Ares. Y no estaba seguro de poder contar demasiado al respecto, al menos nada que fuera nuevo.- ¿Ares?

-Y tú.

-Haré esto _fácil_, Naia. –O al menos, tan fácil como le fuera posible.- Todo lo que has oído de mi, es cierto probablemente. Le hice una sugerencia estúpida a Saga, terminé encerrado en Cabo Sunion, y por avatares del destino, terminé empuñando el tridente de Poseidón y vistiendo una de sus escamas. Solo deseaba la destrucción de este lugar, como fuera, y siempre fui consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Lo cuentas como si fuera una broma.

-No lo es, te lo aseguro. Pero no tiene caso darle más vueltas. Tardé mucho tiempo, pero comprendí como eran las cosas y… bueno, Athena estuvo allí para mi. Ella me dio la oportunidad, y lo demás es historia. Aquí estoy, y mal que bien, sigo adelante. No pretendo que todo el mundo deposite su confianza en mi de la noche a la mañana.

-¿Y Ares?

-Esa… es otra historia muy _distinta_. –se acomodó en su asiento, y se apartó un mechón de la melena.- Reencarnó en Saga. ¿Por qué? Porque era el destino y así estaba escrito, por casualidad, por capricho… yo qué se. La cuestión es que nunca fue una encarnación muy… _armónica_. Lo sometió, eliminó a todos sus obstáculos de un plumazo, y reinó sin mayor problema durante mucho tiempo.

-Eso ya lo se.

-Ya. Veras… -se removió de nuevo, con la única intención de verla directamente.- Nadie aquí puede darte detalles de eso, salvo una persona. Y si quieres un consejo… ni lo intentes.

-¿Dónde esta? –Kanon se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se. Pero debes saber que no es quien tu recuerdas. Olvídate de las sonrisas encantadoras y todas esas idioteces que tanto os gustaban a _todos_. La situación ahora es muy distinta, y Saga prefiere morirse antes que mencionar una sola palabra acerca de ese tiempo y todo lo que pasó.

-Nikos dijo que se… -apretó los dientes.

-_Suicidó_, si. –No tenía la menor idea de por qué aquella palabra resultaba tan difícil de pronunciar. Quizá porque evocaba muchos sentimientos contradictorios imposibles de manejar.

-Nada de lo que sucedió fue su voluntad, ¿verdad?

Kanon la miró por unos instantes y tragó saliva. Intentando comprender aquella necesidad que tenía el mundo de creer en la inocencia.

-No se si todo o nada fue voluntad suya o no. Se que no podía controlar muchas cosas, y tengo la sospecha de que hay muchas otras que ni siquiera recuerda. ¿Eso te consuela?

-A decir verdad… un _poco_.

-Las cosas son como son, Naia. No intentes colorearlas porque no van a cambiar.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora… bueno, tuvimos un regreso un tanto _movido_. Probablemente deba ir en algún momento a ver como están las cosas por el Templo Papal. Creo que se me fue la mano _ligeramente_ con el ímpetu, y asumí que todos estarían preparados para escuchar la verdad tal cual era. –O más bien, tal cual él la contaba.- Me equivoqué, y ahora esta todo un poco… _revuelto_. –por decir algo.

-¿Aioros está bien? –Kanon alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

-_Vivo_, que es bastante mejor de lo que estuvo los últimos catorce años, si me preguntas.

-Ya, pero volver y encontrarse todo esto es… -resopló.- _Sobrecogedor_.

-Esta confundido, supongo. Incluso asustado, y no le culpo.

-Y ¿ahora qué? ¿Qué harás tú?

-¿Yo? –se encogió de hombros.- No mucho. Con la tregua entre Poseidón, Athena y Atlantis, las cosas están más tranquilas. Soy un santo ahora, y mi sitio está aquí.

-Si, pero Saga…

-Saga es el Santo de Géminis, no le des más vueltas. Siempre lo fue, y siempre lo será. Vestí la armadura durante la guerra con Hades, y fue maravilloso, pero es suya. Intento acostumbrarme a lo que siempre debí ser.

-¿Su _hada madrina_? –Kanon explotó en carcajadas, y casi por instinto, revolvió la melena de la morena. Había olvidado su sentido del humor.

-Su pesadilla, más bien. No vestiré Géminis a no ser que él no pueda hacerlo… y después de todo lo que he visto en los últimos tiempo, será mejor que eso no suceda _nunca_. Pero estaré aquí como uno más.

-¿Ahora vas a tener responsabilidades?

-Oh, no, cielo. Solo soy un santo suplente…

-X-

Tras haber dejado a Naia en Géminis, la subida hasta el Noveno Templo le había resultado increíblemente larga. No solo rogaba en su interior por no perderse en aquel sinfín de pasadizos oscuros y mohosos, sino que también sentía el estómago revuelto con todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas. Lo que traía atravesado en el pecho era una mezcla de sentimientos que iban desde la ansiedad hasta la rabia, pasando por el miedo, y todas comenzaban a escaparse de su control. Estaba segura de que en cualquier momento, su carácter iba a superarle y terminaría estallando de alguna forma que no resultaría grata para nadie.

Lo cierto era que mientras más cerca estaba de Sagitario, más y más crecía el temor de lo que encontraría ahí. La compañía de Naia había mantenido a raya a sus pensamientos más oscuros. Sin embargo, al quedarse sola, lo único que había podido hacer era dar vueltas a sus propios miedos, una y otra vez, en las formas más variopintas.

Aún antes del regreso, Deltha no había sido tan ingenua como para pensar que la gente no habría cambiado, ni que todo seguiría igual. Pero, constatarlo con sus propios ojos, había resultado mil veces más impresionante de lo que su mente se había atrevido a imaginar. Empezando por Shion y pasando por Nikos, Milo, Camus, Kanon… Todos y cada uno de esos rostros nuevos la habían sorprendido; y había sido precisamente entonces cuando reparó en una cuestión especialmente importante para ella: ¿cómo sería Aioros después de tantos años?

Después de tantos años, uno esperaría olvidar el rostro de alguien perdido. Pero, por el contrario, había detalles que Deltha había atesorado, incluso con tintes obsesivos. Recordaba perfectamente su sonrisa, sus grandes ojos azules y aquella graciosa expresión en su rostro cada vez que curvaba las cejas con sorpresa. Su voz, en cambio, era más difícil de remembrar. A veces, soñaba con que le hablaba. Sin embargo, el paso de los años había sustituido la voz por la de aquellos que pasaban por su vida, perdiendo la de Aioros en un recuerdo cada vez más confuso.

Naia le había advertido a no saltar a conclusiones o a juicios de los que pudiera arrepentirse, pero simplemente no podía ser indiferente a todo lo que había visto, escuchado y sentido ese día. Hasta ahora no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse, y si miles de dudas que la jalaban de regreso a Naxos. El único que podía convencerla de quedarse estaba a unos minutos de ella, y a pesar de su presencia, Deltha no estaba segura de que fuera suficiente para retenerla.

Tras un debate mental interminable, el pasadizo llegó a su final y Sagitario le dio la bienvenida como en tantas veces anteriores, aunque en ninguna de ellas la amazona recordaba sentirse tan nerviosa.

Se había repetido y auto convencido de que mantendría el control. Ya no era más la chiquilla que veía y respiraba a través de él. Ahora era una mujer adulta, independiente, fuerte; y él era… Ante todo tenía que mantener la compostura. La historia que Nikos les había narrado era lo suficientemente desgarradora como para que ella le agregara drama a su regreso; un regreso que ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera definitivo.

Entró como un felino, con pasos imperceptibles hasta alcanzar el corazón de Sagitario. Entonces, el muro con las palabras de Aioros grabadas en él se cruzó en su camino.

Sintió el corazón enloqueciendo dentro de su pecho y las manos le temblaron cuando extendió los brazos para acariciar la piedra labrada. Sus dedos rozaron el mármol con cuidado, temiendo que al tocarlo, el mundo desapareciera de nuevo para ella. Pero lo único que sucedió fue que el frío de la roca se impregnó en sus dedos.

-"_A todos aquellos cuyo coraje ha vencido todos los obstáculos, os confío la vida de Athena, conjurándoos a protegerla y venerarla aún más que la propia._" -Leyó cada palabra en silencio, sintiéndolas especialmente dolorosas. Ella lo había sabido desde el principio; Aioros jamás había sido un _traidor_.

No sabía en que momento Aioros había escrito aquello, pero una corazonada le dictaba que, tal como sonaba, era una última voluntad a la que ella no había contribuido en nada. Al igual que una niña asustada, había huido dejando todo atrás, incluyéndolo a él. Había pasado años y, de alguna forma, sabía que él comprendería. Pero a pesar de ello, no existían explicaciones suficientes ni palabras que expresaran su pensar en un momento como aquel.

Suspiró, pesarosa, mientras sus dedos delineaban las letras talladas. Sus piernas se negaron a responderle, aunque su consciencia era la principal culpable de su resistencia a seguir adelante. Sin embargo, sin que ella se percatara, el destino estaba a punto de darle caza.

-Resulta intrigante, ¿no te parece? –Aquella voz desató un huracán en su interior.- No tengo la menor idea de cómo llegó eso ahí.

Al escucharlo, la amazona se petrificó. Una marea de recuerdos la envolvió con el sonido de aquella voz que sonaba un poco más grave, pero tan suave y tranquila como la recordaba.

Los pasos resonaron en su dirección, pero Deltha fue incapaz de moverse. Los ojos se le humedecieron y un nudo le apretó la garganta. La mano de Aioros se posó sobre el mármol, junto a la suya, más la amazona no se atrevió a voltear el rostro para buscar el suyo. En cambio, su mirada se mantuvo fija en aquella mano cercana, que poco después entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

-Los milagros existen. –musitó, agachando la cabeza y con las lágrimas asomando en sus ojos.

-En más de una forma.

La pelipúrpura se había dicho que mantendría sus cabales a toda costa, pero en el momento en que los brazos de Aioros la rodearon, se rindió, estrechándolo con tanta fuerza como le fue posible.

Después de tantos años, cuando la esperanza estaba perdida, se reencontraban en la más absurda de las situaciones. Ambos habían cambiado, sus ojos no le mentían. Catorce años habían dejado huella en ellos, en formas que ni siquiera alcanzaban a entender aún, pero que abrían de ser más y más obvias conforme los días transcurrieran en su redescubrimiento mutuo.

Sin embargo, también había detalles que la hacían pensar que, en un rincón profundo del corazón, un pedacito de ellos había resistido al pasado y sobrevivido a duras penas. Ahí en sus brazos, a pesar de los años, la esencia del arquero la envolvía, susurrándole, obligándola a creer que _no_ lo había perdido. Su voz, segundos antes, había sonado tan suave que las memorias, que pensaba desaparecidas, regresaron a ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Podría ser que, contra todo pronóstico, consiguieran vencer el peso del cambio? ¿Serían capaces de pensar en el pasado que guardaban juntos, pero de vivir el presente? ¿Qué sucedería si no eran capaces de conseguirlo?

Muy a pesar de sus temores, Deltha quería pensar también que esa misma resistencia, que rayaba en la obstinación, la ayudaría a tomar la decisión que llevaba retrasando desde que pudiera un pie en el Santuario. Quería pensar que la fuerza que había ganado en esos años sola, la sostendría en los momentos más difíciles. Pero a la vez, temía que su regreso le arrebatara el coraje que tanto trabajo le había costado reunir.

Se separó lentamente de él, a sabiendas de que mientras más tiempo pasara entre esos brazos, más difícil le sería marcharse si tuviera que hacerlo. Podía engañar al mundo, pero no a si misma; y era precisamente por eso que tampoco podía perder de vista las posibilidades de que terminara alejada de ahí.

-Nunca pensé que volvería a verte. –Su mano acarició la mejilla del santo, como si toque de sus dedos pudiera asegurarle, más allá de todo duda, que no era un sueño lo que la envolvía.

-Yo tampoco pensé que regresaría, ni que volvería a tenerte aquí.

Deltha apartó la mano y esbozó una sonrisa triste. Se había esforzado tanto por asimilar su ausencia que tenerlo de nuevo frente a ella, revolvía su vida en formas que jamás había imaginado.

-Has cambiado. –le dijo él, nuevamente. Ella asintió, en silencio y mordisqueando sus labios ocultos detrás de su máscara.

Aioros no se hacía ni una mínima idea de lo diferente que era ahora. Quizás quería ver en ella a alguien que ya no existía. Pero es que sus ojos no le mentían. La última vez que la había visto era solamente una _niña_, una chiquilla que jugaba a ser amazona. Ahora tenía enfrente a una mujer, a una chica que había vivido catorce años que él se había perdido.

-Tú también cambiaste.

-¿Te parece? –Se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo.- En realidad, yo creo que sigo siendo el mismo.

-Oh, no te engañes. –La seguridad con que las palabras surgieron de sus labios le dijo que ella se sabía en lo correcto.- Ni tú ni yo somos las mismas personas que solíamos ser. _Todo_ ha cambiado. _Todos_ somos diferentes.

La determinación en su voz le resultó inapelable. Hubiese querido tener algo que refutarle; algo igual de determinante, o al menos algo que la hiciera dudar de la dureza de sus propias palabras. Pero nada le vino a la mente. Aioros se quedó mudo, forzándose a si mismo a entender la realidad que les tocaba vivir.

-¿Eso es… _bueno_? ¿Es malo? –preguntó tras un rato de reflexión. Por los dioses, que nunca en su vida se había sentido tan confundido. Después de que Athena les trajera de regreso a la vida, nada en su vida había sido sino un mar de confusión y de preguntas que era incapaz de responderse la mayor parte del tiempo.

-No lo sé.

En su interior, Deltha no estaba muy alejada de lo que él sentía. Había pasado todos esos años deseando poder abrazarlo, conversando con su recuerdo, anhelando tan solo verlo. Sin embargo, en un giro del destino que jamás hubiera esperado, lo tenía ahí enfrente, vivo, sano; y solo podía pensar en el miedo que le infundía todo lo que estaba pasando. A duras penas se había hecho una vida sin él. Había llorado y sufrido cada día de esos catorce años por dejar atrás su recuerdo y, justo cuando creía recobrar el control sobre su vida, los dioses se encargaban de arrebatárselo de nuevo. Era un destino cruel e impredecible el que le había tocado.

-Han pasado _muchas_ cosas… -El santo le dijo.

-Nikos nos ha contado lo que sabe.

-¿_Nikos_? –preguntó, sorprendido.- No he tenido la oportunidad de verlo. ¿Naia volvió también?

-Si. Se quedó en Géminis, con Kanon.

-Géminis está un poco… _revuelto_. –susurró. Sagitario tampoco estaba muy de pie.

-Todo está _tan_ cambiado. Irreconocible, incluso. –Deltha desvió la mirada con tristeza. Toda la alegría que le había causado el encuentro de Naia y Nikos parecía disolverse con el paso de las horas.

-Pero sigue siendo _nuestro_ hogar.

Y la reacción que Aioros buscaba, nunca llegó. Solo pudo verla agachar la cabeza y casi pudo imaginarla mordisqueando sus labios, con nerviosismo.

-Estuve en Naxos todo este tiempo. –"_Y no sé si deba llamarlo hogar ahora_," pensó.- Naia insistió en que volviéramos, tan pronto sus cosmos se hicieron presentes. Vimos a Shion antes y nos dijo que pensáramos la posibilidad de quedarnos.

-Oh… -Pero Deltha no dijo nada más, solo se encogió de hombros.- Y, ¿qué pasará ahora? –Aioros volvió a cuestionarla en busca de respuesta.

-Tampoco lo sé. –dijo de nuevo. "_No sé nada_" era todo lo que podía decirse.

-¿Te quedarás?

_-"¿Quedarme? ¿Aquí? No sé si pueda hacerlo."_

Pero no dijo nada. Calló, encogiendo los hombros una vez más.

Agradeció haber tenido el suficiente sentido común para usar la máscara aquel día. Necesitaba, no solo mantener blindado su rostro, sino también su alma. Tragó saliva y se mordió los labios mientras pensaba en tantas cosas, que se sintió abrumada. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía decir?

-¿Del? ¿Te _quedarás_? –El santo insistió.

-Yo… tengo una vida ahí afuera. –respondió por fin, no sin sentir que una parte de ella le gritaba que estaba en un error. Cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, en un esfuerzo de blindarse a si mismo de las repercusiones de su propia lengua.- No sé si debería… Este lugar… -se encogió de hombros mientras su mirada rehuía de la suya.- Yo _nunca_ encajé aquí. Siempre fue complicado pensar que tenía un espacio en el Santuario, pero ahora…

-Eres una amazona.

-_Fui_ una amazona. –terció apresuradamente, no sin recordar las palabras que Naia le había repetido hasta el cansancio para convencerla de regresar: "_Siempre serás la amazona de Apus_". La cuestión era que la pelipúrpura no esta segura de querer retomar el camino de guerras y dolor que estaba destinado para ellas.- Ahora solo soy Deltha, y me gusta ser así.

-¿Eso significa que no…?

-Eso significa que no estoy segura de que es lo que quiero. –volvió a interrumpir.- Me estás pidiendo dejar todo lo que tengo ahí, _todo_, por… _esto_. –Miró a su alrededor, y Sagitario jamás se sintió más imponente a sus ojos como en ese momento.- Cierto, volviste. Estás aquí de nuevo y eso me hace terriblemente feliz. Pero, ¿qué hay para nosotros ahora? Solo somos un par de extraños que alguna vez compartieron un cariño infantil, pero que no se conocen más.

La forma en que el arquero echó el cuerpo para atrás y entrecerró los ojos la puso en alerta. Leyó el desconcierto en su rostro con una facilidad que la preocupó.

-¿_Eso_ es todo lo que fue para ti? –Fue en esa pregunta, accidentada y dubitativa, que Aioros se dio cuenta de lo mucho que pesaban los años perdidos.- ¿Un juego de niños?

-¡No! –La amazona se apresuró a responder.- No es lo que quise decir. –Pero el arquero no dijo nada más. Solo se quedó ahí, mirándola con ese par de ojos que irradiaban un profundo dolor.- Lo que quiero decir es que no hay nada claro para mi ahora, como tampoco lo hay para ti. Te quise, _muchísimo_; y cada día me recordé a mi misma lo que sentía por ti, para no olvidarlo. Pero no sé si puedo dar ese salto de fe que se requiere para volver y pensar que las cosas podrían ser como _antes_… no cuando me muero de miedo de pensar en que podrías volver a marcharte. No quiero que salgas herido, pero tampoco quiero ser herida.

Aioros pasó saliva. Asintió con suavidad y cuando su mirada descendió, no volvió a levantarla hasta algunos segundos después. Al hacerlo, clavó la mirada en aquella máscara que no había desaparecido, por mucho que él lo hubiera deseado. El rostro de plata lo miró del mismo modo de siempre: con los ojos muertos y aquella mueca de indiferencia que, por esa vez, le resultó más que irritante. A pesar de todo, se esforzó en dibujar una sonrisa amarga, como su propio estado de ánimo. Las cosas no estaban saliendo la mitad de bien de lo que hubiera esperado. Sin embargo, la decisión no estaba en sus manos.

-Suena como que tienes mucho que pensar. –Se acercó una vez más, no sin cierto recelo, le acarició los cabellos púrpuras antes de depositar un beso sobre ellos.- Lo que sea que decidas, quedarte o marcharte, dímelo. Te echo de menos y me gustaría que te quedarás… pero solo es si lo que quieres. –musitó.- De ninguna otra forma más.

Deltha sintió su corazón romperse un poquito más, si es que aquello era posible. Lo abrazó una vez más, incapaz de darle la seguridad que necesitaba, ni las respuestas que quería. Volvería más tarde a Sagitario, fuera como la última vez, o la primera de muchas más.

-X-

Inexplicablemente, aquel día Saga se había levantado por el lado derecho de la cama. Se había vestido rápidamente, y salió a darse un baño a la playa. Se había sentido tan bien como pocas cosas que recordaba. Pero cuando comenzó a temblar, se dio cuenta que era hora de salir de allí, y volver.

_Volver_. A decir verdad, cualquier sitio que no fuera Géminis, estaba bien. Siempre y cuando estuviera solo, o tuviera una compañía que le resultara agradable, lo cual reducía mucho la lista de candidatos. Así que cambió de idea. Llevaba días entrenando solo en su templo, intentando recuperar parte de sus habilidades y su forma física. Pero aquello no era del todo fácil encerrado entre cuatro paredes, por grandes que fueran.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, aunque sospechaba que menos de lo que solía aguantar tiempo atrás. Cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a quejarse, y los pinchazos en sus piernas se hicieron casi insoportables, se detuvo.

Se apartó los mechones empapados de agua y sudor de la cara, y apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas, intentando recuperar el aire que tanta falta le hacía. Y tan concentrado estaba en aquella tarea básica, que no había reparado en que tenía compañía.

-Creo que aún necesitaras _bastantes_ horas de entrenamiento. –Se incorporó de pronto, como un resorte, al verse sorprendido, y giró en la dirección de la voz que le resultaba familiar. Sorprendido, y aún con la respiración agitada, esbozó una minúscula mueca que podía haberse confundido con una sonrisa.

-¿Es _tan_ obvio? –murmuró entre jadeos.

-Un poco.

Observó a Tatiana detenidamente, intentando recordar cuando había sido la última vez que la había visto… o cuál había sido su paradero. No tuvo demasiado éxito en su tarea, así que se limitó a mirarla. No tenía muy claro que surgiría de aquel encuentro… pero desde luego, haberse topado con ella era una grata sorpresa.

-¿Agua? –una voz más juvenil, surgió a espaldas de la rusa, y un chiquilla pelirroja, y enmascarada, le tendió una botella.

-Gracias. –respondió, confundido, después de haber saciado su sed.

-Eire, amazona de la Grulla. –dijo, inflando el pecho orgullosa.

Saga agitó su mano suavemente, a modo de inocente saludo. Ladeó el rostro levemente, y miró de una a otra.

-¿Tú alumna? –Tatiana asintió. De pronto, las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué no descansamos un rato y así tenéis oportunidad de _hablar_?

No le paso desapercibido el poco disimulado intento de la joven amazona por librarse de su entrenamiento, como todos ellos habían hecho alguna vez en sus vidas. Pero la voz de Eire sonó inesperadamente alegre para él, rebosante de un desparpajo que le recordaba mucho a un pequeño escorpión que alguna vez había correteado por aquellos lares. Y con una complicidad recién descubierta, se encontró cuestionando a Tatiana con la mirada, tal y como hacía la joven Grulla.

-Esta bien, esta bien. –La rusa se encogió de hombros con resignación, al reparar en la inesperada complicidad, y se sentó en el suelo, junto a Saga. La sombra del árbol a sus espaldas, era de agradecer.- Ve a tomar un poco el sol, si quieres.

-¡¿Qué? No, estaré bien aquí, a la sombra. Gracias. –Saga alzó las cejas suavemente, entre divertido y curioso. Sin embargo, Tatiana a su lado, miró a la adolescente seriamente y, aún portando su máscara, Saga supo que le estaba dedicando una mirada de hielo.- Hace calor.

-Eire…

-¡Vamos, Tati! ¡No seas _egoísta_! –Y de pronto, se cruzó de brazos, igual que haría una niña.

Tatiana no dijo nada, se apartó uno de los rizos que caían sobre su rostro, y respiró hondo. Era difícil saciar la curiosidad de una niña con futuro de amazona. Desde que Eire se cruzó en su camino, la chiquilla tenía más preguntas sobre los santos dorados de las que ella creía posibles. Mal que bien, había ido sorteando las dificultades que planteaban las respuestas. Pero cuando había vestido su armadura, y habían vuelto al Santuario… el asunto se le había ido de las manos.

Apenas había vislumbrado a alguno de ellos en un par de ocasiones. Y la curiosidad que la generaban cuando era niña, había quedado en nada comparada a la fascinación que ahora sentía por el rango más alto.

Eso si, la amazona del Lince haría todo lo posible por mantener esa "_fascinación_" bajo control. Y lo que menos deseaba era tenerla revoloteando alrededor de Saga desde el primer momento, como una mariposilla, cuando las cosas estaban cuanto menos… _confusas_.

-Vamos, Eire. Puedes incluso ir a darte un baño. Se acabó el entrenamiento por ahora. –La pelirroja bufó, aumentando el asombro de Saga aún más si era posible, pero finalmente se resignó.

-Esta bien, está bien. Quédatelo para _ti_ sola. –Se dio media vuelta, y emprendió el camino hacia la playa. Sin embargo, cuando parecía que se perdería de vista, volteó y gritó.- ¡Deberías venir más a menudo, Saga!

Después, se marchó.

-Ignórala. –Era difícil que la expresión de asombro de Saga pasara desapercibida para alguien.- Desde que volvimos esta un poco… hiperactiva y emocionada.

-Entiendo. –dijo asintiendo.- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Dieciocho, aunque aparente doce.

-Vaya…

-¿Sorprendido? –Y a decir verdad, sabía que lo estaba, y ella no terminaba de comprender por qué.

-Si, bueno… -se encogió de hombros.- Hay algunas cosas que no… -pero no terminó la frase. No recordaba, y su situación ya era lo suficientemente _lamentable_, como para empeorarla con eso.

-¿No recuerdas? –ella terminó la frase por él.

-No todo. –Y así era. Había grandes fragmentos de su pasado que no eran más que huecos en blanco, incógnitas que no estaba seguro de querer desvelar. Sin embargo, recordaba otros momentos con _mucha_ más nitidez de la que le gustaría.

-Cuando _desapareciste_… -Saga miró al suelo, apesadumbrado, tan pronto mencionó aquella palabra.- El Maestro me envió a Irlanda. Allí encontré a Eire, y allí permanecí hasta que las cosas se calmaron y el Santuario volvió a la normalidad.

-Oh. –Se sopló el flequillo.

Y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Debía hacer un resumen o confesión sobre su historia? No tenía la menor idea de cómo empezar. Y tampoco comprendía del todo porque la presencia de Tatiana no le resultaba tan amenazadora como la del resto. Quizá, era porque ella siempre había sido irremediablemente honesta con él, para bien y para mal. Nunca había disimulado en su presencia.

Se habían encontrado por sorpresa, y debía decir que había sido totalmente inesperado, porque hasta aquel instante, ni siquiera se había acordado de ella. Pero allí estaba, sin aquella acuciante necesidad de huir a su oscuro agujero. En compañía de alguien más.

Era, definitivamente, _extraño_. ¡Quizá estuviera enfermo!

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó, sin saber a ciencia cierta si era lo que debía decir.

-Bien, bien. Ha sido agradable volver, y ver que las cosas regresan poco a poco a su lugar. Hemos trabajado _mucho_. ¿Qué hay de ti? –Y él, suspiró, confiando en que, quizá, Tatiana lo dejará pasar; pero sentía su mirada clavada en él, y supo inmediatamente que no tenía escapatoria.

-Esta siendo _complicado_. –Por no decir, que estaba siendo más o menos una tortura insoportable.

-Supongo que si.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo… y _demasiadas_ cosas. Todos estamos demasiado cambiados, más de lo que muchos esperarían.

-Todo el mundo cambia con el tiempo.

-Si, pero… -se encogió de hombros.- No se que decirte. Ya sabes la historia, y seguramente has oído más cosas que yo, así que…

-Desde luego, las viejas costumbres nunca mueren, y tampoco los chismosos.

-¿Estás _decepcionada_? –La pregunta la tomó de improviso. Saga la miraba de soslayo, a través de un desordenado mechón empapado de su melena azul, como un animalillo asustado.

-¿Decepcionada?

-De lo que paso. –añadió, asintiendo.- De _mi_.

-No. –Y no dijo nada más, solamente lo contempló fijamente, analizando cada detalle, cada marca apenas visible en su piel, y cada gesto aún más apesadumbrado que el anterior. Tragó saliva.- Me sentí confundida, perdida. Muchas de las cosas que oí me pusieron furiosa… y en algún momento desee tenerte delante solo para meter un poco de sentido común en tu cabeza, aunque fuera a golpes.

-Au.

-Después… -a decir verdad, hacía solamente unos minutos.- Reparé en que realmente me siento decepcionada de mi misma. –Saga alzó la mirada rápidamente, sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo sabía de tus desmayos, de tus jaquecas… y no hice _nada_. Quizá, si hubiera dicho algo al respecto, todo el desastre podía haberse evitado. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

-No lo hagas. Esta bien así. De hecho… te lo agradezco. Puede sonar extraño después de todo lo que ha pasado… pero fuiste fiel a tu palabra, a lo que me prometiste. –Y es que, aunque la situación pudiera parecer similar a la de Aioros, para él no lo era en absoluto.- _Gracias_. Lo necesitaba en aquel momento.

Tatiana ladeó el rostro sutilmente, lo suficiente, como para que Saga imaginará que estaba sonriendo tras la máscara. Y de pronto, se sintió infinitamente aliviado, _liberado_. Era la primera vez que se sentía cómodo, normal… y sobre todo, no juzgado.

-¿Las cosas ya están bien?

-¿Qué cosas?

-Ares.

-Oh. –se encogió de hombros, incómodo.- Si. Si.

-Entonces, con eso basta. Todo mejorará a su debido tiempo. Es bastante estúpido pretender que todo vuelva a la normalidad y este bien en un simple pestañeo. Llevará su tiempo y debéis ser pacientes. –"_Debes serlo_." Quiso decir, porque a él nadie iba a ponérselo _fácil_, y lo sabía.- ¡Por los dioses! La gente deja de hablarse durante años por cualquier estupidez… lo vuestro es mil veces más complejo.

-Supongo…

-Un paso cada vez, Saga. Quizá Athena os ha dado una oportunidad única. Puede que muchos lo vean como un motivo suficiente para olvidar todo, sin más. Pero creo que no se puede hacer nada más absurdo que obviar las heridas de cada cual. Es _estúpido_… -se encogió de hombros.- Esto ha sido demasiado repentino. Cada persona necesita su propio tiempo para curarse, su propio ritmo para reponerse. Quién no lo entienda, tiene una perspectiva de la realidad bastante _distorsionada_.

Y Saga, se encontró sonriendo. Le sorprendió tal gesto, pero le resultó infinitamente agradable hacerlo.

-Te ves bien, Lince.

-¿Ese truco te funciona _realmente_? –Saga alzó una ceja con curiosidad.- Los rumores cuentan _muchas_ cosas, Géminis.

-¿De qué _cosas_ hablamos?

-De tus buenas compañías durante esos años…

-Oh.

-¡Vamos! –Tatiana se puso en pie de un salto, entre carcajadas.- ¡Mueve ese culo tuyo de una vez, y entrenemos! No te acomodes. ¡Mi alumna debe conocer a un santo _respetable_! Y te aseguró que por el modo en que te habló y miró, no se despegará de ti en años.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA:**

_Saga_: ¡Al fin! ¡Alguien que me entiende y que no quiere lincharme! ¿Era mucho pedir un poco de comprensión? ¿Eh? ¬¬'

_Aioros, Kanon_: ¡Si! ¬¬'

_Saga_: ¬¬'

_Damis_: Cof. Cof. Siento deciros esto a _todos y todas_, pero… Así es la vida real. Cruda y difícil, las heridas no se curan de la noche a la mañana, Tatiana tiene razón, todo el mundo tarda en encontrar su lugar y olvidarse de las ofensas. Quien diga lo contrario, simplemente _miente_.

_Sunrise_: No todo en la vida es comedia y alegrías, por desgracia. Hay malas rachas que lleva su tiempo solucionar… pero no se preocupen. ¡Ya habrá muchos momentos divertidos también! Paciencia. Dennos un tiempito para arreglar las cosas.

_Damis_: ¡Y como aclaración! Espero que os hayáis percatado de que este fic no esta catalogado como una comedia o historia de humor, sino como una historia de amistad, con lo que eso conlleva.

_Sunrise_: Intentamos acercar la historia de Saint Seiya lo más posible a la realidad. Y ni que decir tiene, que el argumento esta preparado muy, muy, muy a largo plazo… lo que ocurre en cada capítulo esta sometido a muchos análisis y esta lejos de ser improvisado, así que hacer cambios es sumamente complicado. ¡No comáis ansias! No todo puede suceder en unos poquitos capítulos, pero os aseguro que la espera vale muchísimo la pena.

_Damis_: Sucede lo mismo con los personajes que utilizamos y _cómo_ los utilizamos. Nos manejamos con los personajes que creemos más adecuados y con aquellos que nos hacen sentir más cómodas para la historia que _queremos_ contar, los que de verdad aportan algo interesante a _nuestro_ argumento.

_Sunrise_: ¡Lo sentimos, chicas! Pero hay personajes que simplemente no tienen un hueco relevante aquí, y meterlos simplemente por rellenar, no va con nosotras y creemos que es un gran _error_.

_Damis_: Así como hay otros, cuya historia es prácticamente inexistente… y nosotras hemos adaptado a lo que consideramos más apropiado. Cada decisión tiene un motivo importante, como la sexualidad de determinados Santos.

_Afro_: Cof. Cof.

_Damis_: Si, Afro, eres tú. ¡Así que pedimos que le deis tiempo al argumento y comprenderéis el por qué! Os aseguro que todo es para mejor.

_Sunrise_: ¡Escribir esta historia requiere mucho tiempo y dedicación! ¡Agradecemos el aluvión de reviews y favoritos!

_Damis_: ¡Los replies anónimos, como siempre, en nuestro profile!

_Aioros_: ¡Y recordad que Sunrise y yo estaremos de vacaciones el próximo mes, así que la actualización del capítulo 5 tardará un poquito en llegar! ¡Feliz verano!


	6. Desconocidos

**Capítulo 5: Desconocidos**

Al reparar en la presencia de Shura en su templo, Aioria no pudo sino sorprenderse. El santo de Capricornio, al igual que la gran mayoría de ellos, apenas y abandonaba los límites de sus propios dominios muy de vez en cuando. Con la excepción de Camus, sus encuentros con la raza era humana eran igual de escasos y, aunque su semblante lucía un poco más tranquilo, el león no podía negar el recelo en aquellos irises oscuros cada vez que le miraban.

-Hey… -saludó de una forma más accidentada de la que hubiera deseado.

-Hola. ¿Interrumpo? ¿Tienes compañía?

-No, no. Yo iré más tarde a donde Marin y Aioros se ha quedado en Sagitario ésta mañana. Adelante.

Aunque no dijo nada, Shura agradeció infinitamente la sonrisa ínfima que apareció en los labios del león. Con lo escasas que eran, resultaban más y más valiosas.

Entró tímidamente en Leo, paseando la mirada por cada rincón de aquel templo que pocas veces se había atrevido a visitar. Después de la muerte de Aioros, sobraba decir que las relaciones con Aioria eran insostenibles. Pero ahora le daba un gusto infinito que la situación se hubiera revertido. Para los ojos del español había una innegable justicia divina en que, de pronto, Aioria tuviera todo lo que alguna vez los mismos dioses le habían negado. De todos, probablemente era el que más razones tenía para estar agradecido por esa segunda oportunidad y también quien más la disfrutaba. Había pasado de no tener a nada ni a nadie, a tenerlo todo. Sin importa lo difícil que pintara el mundo, el león lucía simplemente feliz a últimas fechas y vaya que lo era.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? –El castaño volvió a cuestionarle y lo único que Shura pudo hacer fue encoger los hombros.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que salí a caminar y de pronto me encontré aquí?

-No. –Aioria le sonrió y el español imitó el gesto, con cierta melancolía en el rostro.- ¿Estás aquí por Aioros?

Al escucharlo suspirar, Aioria obtuvo su respuesta.

Hasta donde sabía, Shura y Aioros no habían cruzado palabra desde la reunión tras su resurrección. En las pocas ocasiones en que había hecho el intento por sacar palabra alguna a su hermano sobre el asunto, éste simplemente había hecho hasta lo imposible para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. Así que, muy por el contrario de lo que Shura pensase, estaban en las mismas al respecto; Aioros parecía haber dominado en pocos días el arte de mantener la boca cerrada a como diera lugar.

-¿Cómo está tu hermano? –el español cedió y preguntó.

-Pues… -Chasqueó la lengua. Si era sincero, Aioria tenía que admitir que la pregunta no le pilló desprevenido. Sabía que Aioros aún era importante para Shura, a pesar de todo lo que les separaba. Y lo único que lamentaba era el hecho de que, sin Shura y sin Saga, su hermano parecía morirse lentamente en una soledad en la que él mismo no le era suficiente.- No muy bien. –terminó por admitir, no sin un bufido de decepción.- ¿Recuerdas esos tiempos cuando hablaba sin parar y era casi imposible hacerlo callarse? Bueno, ahora lo imposible es hacerlo hablar.

-Lamento escuchar eso. –Y Shura era sincero.

-No lo hagas. –Aioria negó.- Aioros está demasiado solo y ya sabemos que la soledad no le va bien. Depende de él salir de su encierro… solo me gustaría poder serle de más ayuda.

-Tiene todas las razones para sentirse solo y traicionado.

-Si, eso no lo niego. Pero hay un mundo de cosas ahí afuera mil veces mejores que las cuatro paredes de su templo, y se las está perdiendo todas.

Shura lo miró con una mueca en los labios que gritaba culpabilidad. Cuando la mirada de Aioria se tornó empática a sus sentimientos, negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Es difícil para él despertar y encontrarse rodeado de un montón de desconocidos.

-Lo sé. Pero también sé que debería darse la oportunidad de conoceros de nuevo. –replicó el león.- Nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil desde el principio. Y vamos, que si alguien tiene la capacidad de conseguirlo, es precisamente mi hermano.

Vaya que Shura que sabía un par de cosas acerca de lo difícil que las cosas habían sido. Él no juzgaba a Aioros, sino lo contrario. De hecho, coincidía con el león al pensar que Aioros sería capaz de sobreponerse a la precaria situación. Sin embargo, entendía sus motivos y se seguía sintiendo culpable de esa soledad que le devoraba rápidamente. Hubiera querido hacer más que sentir remordimiento, pero mientras el arquero no le dejara acercarse, tenía las manos atadas.

Estaba a punto de responder, cuando las palabras se le quedaron en los labios. No hubo tiempo para alargar aquella plática, tendría que quedarse el aire, porque no mucho después, un huracán irrumpiría en la hasta entonces tranquila casa de Leo. Dicha tormenta venía en la forma del benjamín de los doce templos, más que dispuesto a sonsacar detalles que satisficieran el apetito voraz de su curiosidad.

-¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien en casa?! –el grito de Milo retumbó en la calma de Leo y, por alguna razón desconocida, Aioria sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Poco después, notó que el motivo de su preocupación era la euforia desmedida con la que la voz de Milo había sonado. Aquello nunca era presagio de buenas noticias.- ¡Hola! ¡Gato! ¡¿Estás aquí?! ¡Ven, minino, minino, minino!

Shura miró el rostro fastidiado del león y tuvo que contenerse para ahogar una risa. Milo y Camus podían ser mejores amigos, pero Milo y Aioria eran dos desastres con piernas capaces de poner sus respectivos mundos de cabeza.

-Creo que te hablan. –musitó, sonriendo de una manera que le resultó agradable. Aioria bufó. No estaba sordo como para no escuchar el griterío del escorpión. Lo que sí, estaba seguro que incluso Shion, en el templo Papal y masticando galletas ruidosamente, había sido capaz de oír semejante escándalo.

-¡Estamos arriba, bicho! –respondió también entre gritos. Aquellos eran los momentos en que realmente extrañaba tener su cosmos bajo completo control. Tanto griterío, sumado al eco de sus templos, terminaría por hacerlos lucir como idiotas.

Pero menos de un segundo más tarde, la cabeza de Milo asomó por la puerta, con la sonrisa más grande que le habían visto en muchos días y aquel mohín pícaro que solo pronosticaba problemas. Detrás de él, Camus lo empujó para abrirse paso. La recriminación apareció por un instante en la mirada del santo de Escorpio, pero rápidamente volvió a esfumarse, dejando su lugar a la travesura más propia de él.

-No era necesario gritar, gato. Ya estaba bien cerca. –saludó mientras el gesto de Aioria solo emanaba más y más fastidio.- ¡Ah! ¡Cabra! Así que aquí estabas escondido. ¿Reunión familiar y nadie nos invitó?

-Parece ser que te has autoinvitado.

-Así soy yo, felino.

-Alguien amaneció de buen humor. –Shura miró al griego peliazul con cierta curiosidad. Camus, a su lado, confirmó lo obvio con un sutil levantamiento de su ceja izquierda.

-¿Qué sucedió, bicho? ¿Aprendiste a compartir tu cama con el dosel asesino? –Shura se atragantó con la pregunta de Aioria.

-Ja ja. Pero que gracioso nos resultaste, gato tonto. En realidad, ni siquiera sé porque necesitamos doseles. –Meneó la cabeza.- Muy elegantes, pero que poco útiles.

-¿Te resultan inútiles? Y yo que creía que ya pensabas en colgar espejos de ellos. Lo suficientemente fetichista para tu gusto.

-¿Espejos? –Milo parpadeó, sintiéndose algo incrédulo. Después, giró el rostro sin saber si debía sentirse ofendido por la implicación contenida en las palabras del santo de Leo, o por el hecho de que la idea no se le había ocurrido a él primero.- Eso está pasado de moda. Las cámaras de video son lo de hoy en día. –Pero solo había terminado de hablar cuando las caras de incredulidad en sus compañeros le hicieron soltar la carcajada más escandalosa de ese día.- ¡Os he dejado perplejos! Eso es una advertencia: No os metáis con el maestro en estos temas.

-Si, si.- Aioria resopló un poco después.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí y con tan buen humor?

-¡Ah! Vengo en busca de noticias interesantes. –Camus, al escucharlo, giró los ojos.- ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No seas tímido, gato! ¡Cuenta!

Shura y Aioria se miraron con recelo. Entrecerraron los ojos y, justo cuando el griego estaba a punto de preguntar sobre que demonios hablaba, Camus se le adelantó.

-Sobre Naia y Deltha.

-¡Camus! Calla y déjalo hablar. –Se quejó el escorpión mientras cruzaba los brazos y se dejaba caer en el sofá de Leo.- Anda, gato, ¡cuenta! Por lo que he visto, Caelum se trajo de regreso el culo más lindo que he visto en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué se trajo Apus para tu hermano? –Volvió a ensanchar su sonrisa, solo para que la mano de Camus impactara contra su nuca un segundo después.

-Deja de decir estupideces.

-¡Pero si solo quiero saber! Me da cierta esperanza pensar en que han vuelto. ¡Con un poco de suerte, tendremos un montón de santos menos gruñones a partir de ahora!

-Y tenemos un santo más ingenuo de lo que parecía. –Camus terció. No recordaba demasiado de las chicas en cuestión, pero por mucho que lo intentase, no podía pensar que los problemas se solucionarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- Estás cantando la victoria demasiado pronto.

-¿Por qué? De verdad confío en que esas dos harán una diferencia pronto.

-Casi me gustaría que tuvieras razón, bicho, y eso en sí, ya es una locura descomunal. –acotó Aioria. Camus lo secundó.

-No hacen milagros. Además, ha pasado tanto tiempo que ni siquiera sabemos como van a tomar el hecho de que estén aquí.

-Oh, venga, montón de aves de mal agüero. –Milo meneó la cabeza.- Naia y los gemelos eran inseparables. Desde hoy te lo digo, esa chica estaba hecha para uno de ellos… o para los dos. –sonrió pícaramente.- Y Deltha… -se tornó pensativo.- De no haber sucedido toda la desgracia, el pobre arquero hubiera perdido su virginidad con ella. –afirmó con toda seguridad.

-¡Por los dioses, Milo!

-¡¿Qué?! Admítelo, minino. Tú hermano es más virgen que Athena. –Mientras escuchaban a Milo, en un gesto casi idéntico, los otros tres santos se pasaron la mano por la cara.

-¡Silencio! En primera, no es tu problema. En segunda, ¡_no_ quiero saber nada de la vida sexual de mi hermano! Y, en tercera… ¡argh!

-Estás gruñendo de nuevo. Eso no puede ser saludable para un corazón que estuvo detenido por un buen rato. –Autocontrol. Aioria necesitaba de todo su autocontrol. Milo, en cambio, lucía más y más divertido conforme la conversación tomaba el rumbo que él quería.

De todas las noticias y cosas improbables que podían haber sucedido en los días pasados, el regreso de las amazonas era la más irreal de todas. Las dos se habían esfumado como un sueño muchos años atrás, tantos que su solo recuerdo resultaba difícil de traer de regreso.

Aioria se rascó la cabeza. Miró a Shura, quien al igual que él, había estado ahí cuando la catástrofe de Naia comenzó. A diferencia de Deltha, la amazona de Caelum se había marchado al exilio. Recordaba el caos que se había armado tras su condena por parte de Shion, y el escándalo todavía mayor cuando desapareció del prisión de Urano, en medio de un misterio total en el cual muchos dedos apuntaron hacia Saga. En pocas palabras, se había ido con la sombra de la deshonra sobre su cabeza y había arrastrado al santo de Géminis consigo; y, por lo que él mismo sabía, aquella era una carga demasiado pesada para llevar encima de los hombros.

En cuanto a Deltha, había estado enojado con ella por mucho tiempo, al haberle abandonado en medio del desbarajuste que ocasionó la muerte de Aioros. Cada vez que la situación se tornaba especialmente sádica en su contra, la recordaba y la maldecía por haberse marchado sin llevárselo consigo y dejándolo a merced de aquel montón de monstruos que habían hecho escarnio de él.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo difícil que había sido, con el tiempo había aceptado que su destino era quedarse y conseguir la armadura de Leo. En algún punto, cuando había llegado a creer que Aioros había sido realmente un traidor, también se había convencido que ella había estado involucrada. Pero eventualmente, la olvidó por completo… hasta el día en que volvió a verse las caras con su hermano. Desde la resurrección, había pasado los días esperando la eventual pregunta de Aioros, acerca de su paradero. Estaba seguro de que el cuestionamiento surgiría en algún punto. No había sucedido, pero ahora ella estaba de regreso y ni los dioses, ni el mismos Aioros, sabían como terminaría aquello.

-¿Gato? ¿Te moriste de la impresión? ¿De qué Deltha haya vuelto? ¿O de que tu hermano sea virgen? –La voz de Milo, acompañada de su mano que le paseó delante de los ojos, le hizo notar que se habían encerrado en sus pensamientos por un instante.

-Milo, cállate. –Camus intervino de nuevo, con ayuda de otro manotazo.

-¡Camus!

-Por los dioses, Milo, tienes la boca más grande de todas. ¿Es tan difícil callarte por un segundo?

-¡Pero son buenas noticias! Y todos vosotros estáis actuando como si de un entierro se tratara. Madre mía, que poco os falta para echaros a llorar aquí mismo.

-Ya lo dije antes: estás pecando de ingenuo. –Camus le sentenció. No quería sonar negativo, pero una voz en su interior le decía que, muy a pesar de lo que Milo pensara, nada iba a ser tan sencillo como lo pintaba.- Te recomendaría tener un poco más de prudencia.

Más Milo simplemente no podía entender el por qué de tanto pesimismo en el aire.

Bufó, se sopló los flecos y soltó una maldición entre dientes, sin la suficiente sutilidad como para no ser escuchada. Un instante después, se reacomodó en el sofá de Aioria y trepó los pies a la mesita, mientras se cruzaba de manos y aquel mohín de chiquillo regañado se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Vale, vale. –musitó.- Como queráis. Si queréis creer que esto será una catástrofe, hacedlo. Dioses, ahora comprendo porqué tenemos fama de amargados.

-Milo… -Aioria lo miró de nuevo con aquella cara de fastidio que siempre ponía cada vez que el escorpión dorado jugaba la carta de la falsa indignación.

-¡Tsh! No digas más, gato tonto. Lloriquea un poco más con la cabra y con Camus. Mientras tanto, yo disfrutaré de la señorita culo bonito…

-Hasta que alguien te rompa la cara por idiota.

-¡Camus!

Pero mientras los otros tres seguían su discusión, Shura solo pudo permanecer en silencio. Sus pensamientos coincidían con los de Camus y los de Aioria. Sin embargo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el optimismo de Milo terminara por cristalizarse… en especial por Aioros. Quizás el arquero no volviera a hablarle en lo que restaba de su vida, pero le bastaría con verlo bien para sentirse en calma. Deltha podría ayudar con eso.

La cuestión era que, aunque la amazona y él habían sido buenos amigos desde el principio, ahora se sentía también en deuda con ella. Al igual que Aioria, Deltha había perdido mucho con la muerte de Aioros; y todo había sido por una mala decisión suya.

Supo que eventualmente tendría que darle explicaciones. Aún si ella no las pidiera, Shura se sentía en compromiso de darlas. Lo que pasaría después, si la amazona las aceptaría o no, no quería pensarlo en ese momento. Fuera como fuera, no podía doler más que la mirada de Aioros, dolida y decepcionada, sobre él. Difícil como fuera, si Deltha se quedaba, el español confiaba que su presencia sería de ayuda para su amigo y, con eso, se daba por bien servido.

-Venga, cabra, ¿tú también vas a ponerte a llorar? ¿En serio? –Más Shura no le respondió a Milo, sino que solo suspiró. Ante su reacción, el escorpión decidió que era demasiado dramatismo para lo que iba de la mañana. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.- En vista del éxito obtenido y de lo platicadores que os encontráis ahora mismo, será mejor marcharse. –dijo, poniéndose de pie con un brinco.- Vámonos, Camus. Espero que ahí abajo esté más entretenido que aquí arriba. Algún chisme nuevo habrá para escuchar.

Y aunque chismes no hubiera, Milo se encargaría de encontrar alguno.

-X-

Debía admitir que hacer aquello, no había entrado nunca en sus planes iniciales. Y el motivo por el cual caminaba directo al despacho de Shion, era para Kanon una completa incógnita. Pero ahí estaba.

-Ésta es una visita inesperada.

El menor de los gemelos se detuvo en cuanto escuchó la voz de Arles. No lo había visto, el tipo tenía una sorprendente habilidad para pasar desapercibido, pero Kanon rápidamente giró en su dirección. Los ojos color miel del santo de Altair lo contemplaban con una dureza que a duras penas destacaba en medio de su rostro inexpresivo.

-Arles. –dijo simplemente.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? –El aludido se acercó lentamente hasta él, casi con desconfianza: como si esperase un zarpazo letal en cualquier momento. Kanon se sopló el flequillo.

-Vengo a ver al viejo. –Arles arrugó la frente.- ¿Está por ahí?

-Respeto, Kanon, respeto. Si quieres que alguien te tome en serio, demuestra que no eres un animal y que tienes una mínima educación. –Esta vez fue el peliazul quien frunció el ceño.

-Ya, mis disculpas. –Inclinó el rostro casi exageradamente, pero no pudo evitarlo: Altair siempre había sido un amante de las buenas formas, casi lo había olvidado. Arles siempre le había resultado un tipo de lo más gracioso, que tendía a exagerar y a preocuparse demasiado. Pero ahora estaba enfadado, y probablemente, tenía todos los motivos del mundo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Una cosa estaba clara: Arles no iba a dejar que todo se fuera al demonio por la rabieta de un _mocoso_. Las cosas eran difíciles de por si, como para andar jugando con las intrigas, voluntarias o no, de Kanon. Habían caído en ese error una vez, y les había conducido de un modo u otro al abismo. No pensaba dejar que sucediera lo mismo de nuevo, y si para eso debía ejercer de fiero perro guardián, lo haría. No le importaba enseñar los dientes y ganarse la antipatía de todos, al fin y al cabo, ese había sido siempre su papel.

-Solo quería… -se encogió de hombros. No tenía muchas opciones, así que suspiró y continuó.- Solo quería ver como estaba. En son de paz. Lo prometo.

-¿No crees que debiste pensarlo primero?

-Ya, ya. –hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto.- No imaginaba que todos iban a estar tan sensibles. Me morderé la lengua, te lo prometo.

-Te envenenarás.

-Es probable. –Arles entrecerró los ojos y contempló su sonrisa triunfal. No estaba nada contento con ninguno de ellos: desde Shion, hasta el último de los chicos; pero entendía que las cosas llevaban su tiempo… Kanon, por desgracia, nunca había pensado así. Carecía de paciencia para los demás.

-Escúchame, Kanon. Harías bien en pensar, no dos, sino _mil_ veces cada palabra que vayas a pronunciar. Quizá no te hayas dado cuenta, pero tenemos suficientes problemas como para que tú vengas a echar sal a las heridas por a saber qué retorcidos motivos. –Se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de ver el rostro del gemelo, que escuchaba con estoicidad el rapapolvo.- Si _eso_ es lo que tu consideras "ayudar", déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado. Puede que sea cosa mía, pero tu brillante actuación me pareció más una declaración de guerra, que un intento por solucionar nada. Careces de tacto para tratar a los demás, y lo necesitan desesperadamente. Todos. Así que te aconsejo que empieces a buscar esa _empatía_ de la que careces.

-Ugh. –Murmuró con disgusto. No atinó a decir nada más. A decir verdad, no esperaba que Arles se atreviera a decir las cosas de un modo tan claro; al menos no a él. Y aunque en parte lo agradecía, no le complacía en lo absoluto escucharlo. El de Altair rodó los ojos al escuchar el monosílabo que escapó de sus labios.

-El Maestro está en el despacho.

Después, Arles se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino. Comenzaba a creer que todos ellos habían terminado siendo un montón de niños egoístas y malcriados. ¡Cuánto se habían equivocado y qué mal habían hecho las cosas Shion y él!

-X-

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, lo que menos esperaba Shion era toparse con el rostro casi travieso de Kanon tras ella. Dejó la pluma sobra la mesa, olvidando inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo, y tragó saliva cuando el peliazul cerró a sus espaldas. Lo observó detenidamente, todavía sorprendiéndose de la inexplicable parsimonia y frescura que transmitía el chico.

-Kanon. –murmuró. El santo alzó las cejas suavemente y sonrió con cierta inquietud a modo de saludo.- ¿Qué…? –Shion carraspeó. No tenía la menor idea de cómo debía comportarse después de lo que había pasado. Kanon le había hecho sentir tan miserable que…- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-De visita. –Se dejó caer despreocupadamente en una de las butacas, que crujió peligrosamente bajo su peso.

-Oh. –El lemuriano no dejó de observarlo. Una incómoda pausa se instauró entre ellos, pero cuando la mirada amatista del Maestro terminó por ser demasiado penetrante e imposible de soportar más tiempo, Kanon rompió el silencio.

-¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ocupado?

-Si, claro. –Shion asintió… pero no atinó a decir nada más.

-Oye…

-¿Mmm?

-Fue necesario. –Y aquella mirada rosa, que a pesar de lo mal que pudiera sentirse no se acobardaba ante él, ni lo haría nunca, empezaba a intimidarlo: le estaba haciendo dudar. Un _poquito_.

-¿Tú crees?

-Si.

-Ya. –Aquello no era precisamente lo que el peliverde esperaba escuchar, aunque no se había creado grandes expectativas. Ni siquiera había esperado su visita. Retomó la tarea que lo mantenía ocupado antes de su llegada, aunque toda su atención la tenía el gemelo.- Supongo que depende del punto de vista.

Kanon chasqueó la lengua con disgusto, y se levantó de un salto cuando la silla crujió de nuevo. Miró al viejo mueble con cierta desconfianza, y continuó.

-¿Sabes? No termino de comprender que sucede con todos aquí. –Shion arrugó los lunares de su frente con suavidad.

-Eso nos quedó bien claro a todos, no te preocupes.

-¡Oh, venga ya!

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Kanon?

-No lo sé. –se encogió de hombros, mientras curioseaba y toqueteaba las mil y una cosas que llenaban las estanterías.- Pero después de todo lo que ésta Orden ha vivido, me resulta de lo más… _extraña_ la actitud de sorpresa y la reacción melodramática de todos al escucharme.

-Poco tienen que ver las guerras que se luchan, con las batallas que se libran en el interior de cada uno. Si hubieras tenido un propósito en tu vida más allá de la venganza, quizá lo podrías comprender. Pero dejaste el odio a un lado demasiado tarde, y lo que tienes ante ti son desconocidos. ¿Me equivoco?

Kanon dibujó un mohín de disgusto. No, no se equivocaba. Podía desear recriminarle al viejo muchísimas cosas, pero no podía quitarle la razón en eso. Su vida había girado en torno a sus propios deseos, no había tenido en cuenta nada más que sus ambiciones y satisfacciones personales: había sacrificado a todo y todos, sin importar quienes fueran o cuál terminara siendo su destino… por _nada_. Nunca se había preocupado por nadie, ni siquiera se había molestado en tomarse su tiempo para conocer a las personas. Para él no habían sido más que meros instrumentos.

-No les comprendo. –En absoluto. Eran todos unas completas incógnitas, y empezaba a temerse que su retorno triunfal como _salvador_ había sido un desastre.

-Yo tampoco a ti, si te soy sincero.

-Vale, lo siento. –Suspiró con cansancio y cierta derrota. De otro modo jamás se hubiera disculpado con él.- Sé que mis palabras te molestaron. –Pero Shion no cambió su semblante. Él no lo definiría como molestia, sino más bien como un dolor inesperado. Inesperado, porque aunque era consciente de todos sus errores, del que menos esperaba toda esa cantidad de reproches… era de Kanon. ¡Qué ingenuo había sido! ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué Saga o Aioros abrirían la boca para protestar? A duras penas habían pestañeado.

-No es eso, Kanon. No es tan simple.

-Pedí disculpas a Saga también, si es lo que te preocupa.

-Vamos a ver… -dejó la pluma nuevamente, y se sobó los ojos, ignorando el sutil reproche.- Esto no es como cuando erais niños y hacíais travesuras. ¿Entiendes? Esto es mucho más complicado que todo eso. Un "lo siento" no va a aliviar el dolor de nadie. Ni siquiera el que tú puedas sentir. No voy a aplaudirte porque hagas lo correcto, ese es tu deber, tu _obligación_. Pedir disculpas es algo que cualquiera con un poco de sentido común haría. –Guardó unos segundos de silencio, en los no dejó de observarlo.- Tienes que comprender que la vida no es una competición entre Saga y tú. Todo eso terminó, y terminó mal. Muy mal. –Suspiró. ¡Era tan culpable de aquello, como ellos mismos! No habían sido más que niños…- Pero te doy la razón en todo lo que dijiste. –Kanon alzó una ceja con curiosidad: sorprendido.- Hice muchísimas cosas mal, errores que alguien en mi posición jamás debió cometer. Desde luego, pero en aquel entonces no lo ví, y está claro que no me resultaba todo tan obvio como ahora. Me duelen todas y cada una de mis equivocaciones como no te haces idea, aunque desde luego unas hieren mucho más que otras por las consecuencias imborrables que acarrearon. Mis errores os colocaron a vosotros como víctimas, y eso nunca debió suceder. –Se puso en pie con lentitud, y se acercó hasta la ventana, perdiendo la vista en el horizonte soleado del Santuario.- Entiendo que todos estéis enfadados y dolidos. ¡Por supuesto que lo hago! Todos tenéis algo que recriminarnos a mi y a Dohko. Pero no comprendo, ni lo haré _nunca_, tu necesidad de hundir en la miseria al mundo entero.

Kanon apretó los dientes.

-No es eso… -masculló, pero Shion no lo dejó acabar.

-Cuando entramos a ese salón, sabíamos que las cosas se pondrían difíciles y que muchas de las explicaciones que escucharíamos nos disgustarían y nos harían mucho daño. Nadie ignoraba eso. La verdad es siempre dolorosa para unos y otros: no importa que se vistan de héroes o de villanos ante el mundo. Al final, no somos más que personas normales y corrientes. Podemos engañarnos diciéndonos que somos invulnerables, que no sentimos ni padecemos, que nuestro corazón esta vacío… Pero es mentira. Una _gran_ mentira. –Volteó, buscando sus ojos.- ¿Era realmente necesario hurgar en la herida de esa manera? Ya no por mi y Dohko… antes o después esto iba a pasar. Pero, ¿ellos? ¿Les viste las caras? ¿Te paraste a observar el dolor en sus ojos? –Colocó un mechón de su melena verdosa tras la oreja.- Siempre te las has ingeniado para convertir cualquier escenario en un campo de batalla entre tu hermano y tú. Sinceramente, fue un pésimo modo de comenzar, Kanon. Si querías empezar de cero, ganártelos… ¿por qué así? ¿Tenías que pisotear a Aioros de esa manera? ¿Tenías que destruir la poca confianza que tenían en todo esto?

-No había manera de colorear nada de lo sucedido para que a Aioros le doliera menos.

-Discrepo en eso, Kanon. Querías ser uno de nosotros, ¿no? –el geminiano asintió con decisión: por supuesto que quería, pero empezaba a darse cuenta de lo distinto que había sido vivir en Atlantis todo aquel tiempo. Lo diferente que resultaba ser el manipulador, a ser el manipulado.- No puedes serlo si simplemente pasas como un huracán sobre ellos y destruyes los diminutos avances que hacen en su vida. Has sido siempre independiente: tú, tú y _tú_. De una manera u otra te empujamos a ello y lo siento. Lo siento _muchísimo_. Quizá si te hubiera tomado más en serio, no estaríamos aquí teniendo esta conversación. La cuestión es que, o empiezas a pensar un poco en los demás, o jamás les alcanzarás. Jamás llegaras a ningún lado asumiendo que nadie aquí tiene corazón.

-No es eso.

-¿Y qué es?

-Simplemente pensé que eran más fuertes. –Se encogió de hombros.- Quizá ellos han sido santos de oro toda su vida, y comprenden bastante mejor lo que significa, eso no te lo discuto, porque para mi todo eso es… _extraño_. Pero la Guerra de Hades… ¡Joder! Tú estuviste ahí, aunque es cierto que no les viste. Pasaron muchas cosas, hicieron _muchas_ cosas y lo soportaron sin romperse. No creí que después de eso, la simple y pura verdad les resultaría tan trágica. Lo que pasó, pasó. Nada va a cambiarlo.

-No puedes saber cómo va a reaccionar alguien a quien no conoces, Kanon.

-¡Oh, venga ya! –le dio un manotazo al aire con disgusto.

-¿Vas a decirme que todos ellos son lo que recuerdas? La última vez que tú y yo vimos a la mayoría, tenían siete años. No eran más que niños que os idolatraban. Ni siquiera voy a mencionar nada de Aioros y Saga, porque el cambio es más que notorio en ellos. Uno por desconocimiento y otro por más conocimiento del necesario. No puedes pensar que son las mismas personas, y quedarte tan tranquilo. Han crecido, han vivido tiempos difíciles y han cambiado. Se han hecho duros, muchísimo… pero tremendamente frágiles. Me gustaría creer que esta es la oportunidad de tener una vida más normal, y me gustaría que ellos sintieran lo mismo, en lugar de pensar que es una terrible equivocación. Tal y como tú presentaste tú versión de la historia, no puedo calificarles de ingratos si sienten que no tienen nada por lo que merezca la pena vivir.

-Me ha quedado claro que mis métodos no han sido los apropiados. –Oh, claro que lo había hecho: entre Saga, Arles y Shion, estaba soportando más regaños que en toda su vida.- No quería sembrar la discordia. –Shion alzó un lunar.- No exactamente, al menos.

-¿Y entonces?

-En cierta manera no quería que la culpa de todo lo sucedido cayera sobre una _sola_ persona. Quería que comprendieran que lo que había pasado era mucho más amplio… que sin importar si eran niños o no, todos tenemos parte de culpa. Incluidos tú y Dohko. Sois poco más que perfectos para _todos_, y me parece tan injusto que… -se encogió de hombros una vez más y resopló.- No lo sé. Era obvio que Aioros iba a encajar esto mal, aún sin saber que paso entre Ares y él antes de su muerte, era evidente que toda la historia posterior iba a romperlo en pedacitos. Hasta que no comprendiera la magnitud de lo sucedido, Aioros no iba a reparar en que el problema no había sido solo Saga. Y probablemente, no lo hará. ¿Has escuchado las versiones de la gente? ¿Has oído lo que piensan? –Dibujó un mohín de disgusto, cuando Shion asintió.- Vosotros lo dejasteis solo, y sois tan culpables de la debacle como nosotros. Yo me esforcé por hundir todo: a él, a vosotros, al Santuario y al mundo entero; pero se suponía que erais vosotros quienes debíais cuidar sus espaldas. Necesitaba que lo supieran, todos y cada uno de ellos, y siento si lo hice mal. No encontré otra manera.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Saga? –No ponía en duda la veracidad de lo que Kanon decía, ni aquel curioso y torpe intento por echarle una mano a su _hermano_. Aquello ya era mucho más de lo que había visto durante años entre ellos, pero era precisamente aquel abismo que los había separado, el que convertía en torpe y prácticamente inútil todo lo que Kanon había hecho por esclarecer las cosas. Cualquiera se hubiera tomado su discurso aquel día como un cruel ataque.

-Digamos que… _Mal_. Tiene un genio de mil demonios.

-Procura no despertarlo. –dijo mucho más relajado. Reparar en la preocupación de Kanon, le había tranquilizado. No había curado las heridas, ni mucho menos… pero al menos, encontraba un pequeño motivo para sufrirlas y seguir adelante.

-Ya, sencillo de decir.

-A veces las cosas van mucho más despacio de lo que nos gustaría. No quieras apresurarlo. Es una situación difícil para todos… y para _él_. Dale espacio.

-X-

Al fin, tras lo que había parecido una eternidad, Afrodita se había marchado, dejándole solo.

Desde el ultimo encuentro con Saga, el santo de Piscis parecía haber entendido lo mucho que el pasado les pesaba y lo poco que podía hacer para remediarlo. Del mismo modo, a partir de ese día, los regalos habían cesado y una extraña sensación de tirantez había tomado posesión del sueco. Aunque en ningún momento se había alejado del todo, Afrodita si había pasado a ahogarse en silencios incómodos durante su tiempo juntos. Máscara Mortal lo comprendía: la mirada con que Saga los había atravesado y la verdad que llevaban sus palabras, bastaba para asesinar en vida a cualquiera, mucho más cuando su consciencia era como un yunque que cargaban en la espalda y que comenzaba a doblegarlos con su peso.

Lo que también era cierto, era el hecho de que poco a poco, el italiano se había resignado a la molestosa presencia de Afrodita a su alrededor. Así que, ahora que no estaba, se sentía especialmente aburrido y hasta casi… _casi_ lo echaba de menos. Cuando estaba suplicaba por que se marchara, y cuando se iba se sentía su ausencia. Maldita fuera. La bipolaridad del tercer templo parecía volverse contagiosa.

Sin mucho mas que hacer, y tal como se había acostumbrado en los días mas recientes, se dejó caer en su sofá e intentó encender su cosmos aun adormecido. De poco a poco había conseguido que el aura purpúrea de su energía despertara. Pero aunque fuera capaz de enviar bichos no deseados de paseo al Yomotsu, en el fondo, Máscara Mortal seguía sintiéndose tan inofensivo como un gatito al que le habían cortado las garras. Así que, igual que siempre sucedía cada vez que lo intentaba, desistió entre más maldiciones antes de marcharse con dirección a sus aposentos.

Sin embargo, algo mas tenía que hacer antes de eso; y era precisamente alimentar a su estómago que gruñía sin ninguna vergüenza pidiendo algún tipo de alimento. Por lo tanto, con toda la pereza que la mañana le había dejado, Máscara Mortal se dirigió a su cocina, arrastrando los pies.

Abrió la nevera, sintiendo el frío muy agradable en medio del calor asfixiante de la época. Entre el montón de restos a medio comer, buscó por algo que todavía fuera comestible. Lo poco que encontró le resultó suficiente: una porción de queso de cabra que tendió sobre una rebanada de pan duro.

Su bocadillo no había sido ni la mitad de apetitoso de lo que hubiera deseado, pero le bastó para mantener a las tripas en orden... al menos hasta que Shion se dignara a enviarles el almuerzo, porque la verdad era que ya se había tardado. Para su buena suerte, no tuvo que esperar demasiado. Su escueta merienda apenas tenía unas cuantas mordidas cuando escuchó el sonido de las sandalias aproximándose a su cocina, reconociéndolas de inmediato como lo más parecido que había en el Santuario del término _"servicio a la habitación"_. Pero más allá de la comida, su atención recayó en algo más. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando aquella belleza de piel tostada, cabello azabache y ojos verdes atravesó el marco de su puerta envuelta en la túnica blanca que portaban todas las doncellas de Athena. Sonrío; después de todo quizás no pasaría la tarde tan solo como había pensado al principio.

-No sé si te extrañé más a ti o a mi almuerzo, Arabella. –La habló.- La comida que queda en mi nevera es una mierda... y las putas que me he conseguido hasta ahora también. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿El Maestro ahora nos consigue hetairas además de alimentarnos? –La mujer al escucharlo, sonrió también, incluso con tanto cinismo como el santo.

-Si has tenido putas de mierda es porque no has buscado adecuadamente. Yo he estado _todo_ el rato en el templo del Maestro... –La provocativa pausa sacó una sonrisa socarrona al peliazul. Solo entonces, ella continuó.- ...haciéndola de doncella, por supuesto. No pienses mal.

Una carcajada estalló en el salón, alimentada con el eco de la piedra. Mientras lo observaba reír, la mujer levantó una ceja con obvia picardía y asentó la charola con comida en la mesa del centro.

-Tú tienes de doncella lo que yo tengo de inocente. Eres tan puta como las otras.

-Soy una hetaria. –recalcó ella.

-Bah. Las de tu clase no me engañáis con vuestro título de _hetairas_. Sois exactamente iguales a las que no llevan títulos elegantes. – Replicó el santo cuando consiguió domar a su propia risa.

-Oh, venga. -Arabella le devolvió la mirada con aquellos ojos fieros y seductores.- Un conocedor como tu debería distinguir mejor entre un trozo de vil carne y una fuente de placer.

-Lo único que sé es que servís para lo mismo: para follar. Deja el juego de las diferencias para mis mojigatos compañeros que se sienten menos culpables follándose a una hetaira que follándose a una simple puta. En lo que a mi respecta, sois lo mismo.

Pero ninguna de sus palabras, por mas provocadoras que fueron, alteraron siquiera un poquito a la mujer. Ella solo se limitó a mirarlo con una mueca mordaz en los labios mientras pensaba con detenimiento su siguiente movida.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

Lentamente se deslizó hasta él, meneando las caderas a modo de provocación. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, estiró la mano para acariciar la corta cabellera azul. Ángelo amenazó con apartarse, pero Arabella se lo impidió. Sus labios rozaron los del santo como una caricia del viento, más ninguno de los dos se inmutó y entonces, el verdadero juego comenzó.

-Los hombres como tú, deberían aspirar a algo más que solo un par de piernas alrededor de vosotros. -Le susurró con una voz tan sensual que, aunque el italiano no lo admitiera, consiguió despertar a su libido.- Merecéis lo mejor y solamente eso.

-Y supongo que tú podrás proveerme de ello.

-Solo si me permites poner en practica mis artes. Serías mi inspiración... -sus manos se colaron dentro de la camisa del italiano para acariciar su torso.- Mi lienzo... -bajaron hasta su pantalón.- Mi obra de arte... -lo escuchó suspirar cuando sus caricias se volvieron más candentes y, en el preciso instante en que lo sintió bajo su completo control, detuvo su juego, dejándolo con más ganas de las que Mascara Mortal hubiera querido aceptar.- Pero como todas las putas te dan igual, quizás debas bajar hasta el pueblo por una menos _elegante_. Yo solo me tiro a hombres que saben lo que quieren. –Y se apartó de él, tan rápido como una ráfaga de viento.

A sabiendas de que había ganado, el dulce sabor del triunfo adornó el rostro de Arabella mientras emprendía la huída. Después de todo, aun era y siempre sería una artista en su antiguo oficio; y le gustara a Ángelo o no, sus instintos no eran muy diferentes a los del resto de los hombres. La lujuria siempre sería lujuria y ella era experta manejándola a su antojo. Sabían donde tocar, qué decir y cómo divertir a los hombres, como si de niños ansiosos por golosinas se tratara.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Una simple puta ha jugado con la voluntad de un santo dorado tan fácilmente? –Se detuvo un segundo al escucharlo gruñir. Sin importar lo que dijera, Ángelo no tendría respuestas que su cuerpo no le hubiera dado.- Habría que organizar un ejército de putas para poneros a todos de rodillas. Te lo digo desde ahora: estoy segura de que habrían de dotarme de un puesto de general; mis habilidades para envolveros son como las de nadie.

Pero Máscara Mortal no respondió. Aquel jueguito no había caído ni un poquito en su gracia. Una cosa era su golfería y otra muy diferente era que un par de guarradas maldichas le pusieran en control de una puta como a cualquiera.

En cambio, Arabella, disfrutó muchísimo cada mueca de disgusto del santo. Podía negarlo cuanto quisiera y soltar cuantas maldiciones le vinieran a la cabeza, pero el peliazul no podría borrar el hecho de que, por un segundo y en muchas ocasiones anteriores, lo había tenido en la palma de su mano con un par de caricias que prometían un arrebato de placer que sin duda deseaba.

-No sé porque te vanaglorias tanto. ¿Porqué esas manos tuyas han levantado algo más que palabras? Bah… -El santo trató de salvar el orgullo en pleno naufragio. Esa mujer no podía quedarse con la última palabra.- Te aseguro que se hubiera levantado igual con cualquier otra puta. Anatomía básica, preciosa. Un polvo nunca está demás... sea la puta que sea.

-Menos mal que yo soy más exigente que tú, o habríamos terminando haciéndolo en tu sofá. –Replicó la hetaira, casi de inmediato. Su rostro se adornó con un mohín de inocencia inexistente.- Solo busco a aquellos que visten en oro, como tú, pero que son mucho más inteligentes. Nada menos que eso. Me gustan los verdaderos príncipes, aquellos que demandan perfección, porque ellos merecen recibirla... Además son amantes extraordinarios, según yo misma he comprobado. Las putas simples no están hechas para ellos. Nosotras las hetairas, si.

-Creo que empiezo a comprender... -Máscara Mortal adoptó una expresión reflexiva por un segundo, siempre sin dejar se mirar a la morena.- Después de escucharte creo saber la diferencia entre vosotras, las hetairas, y una puta normal. -Arabella se mantuvo en silencio, presintiendo que lo que fuera que dijese no iba a gustarle.- Parece ser que vosotras hacéis mejor uso de vuestras lenguas y no exactamente en el sentido que un hombre esperaría. Perdéis demasiado tiempo con palabras cuando podríais poner esas bocas vuestras a trabajar en cosas mas interesantes.

Y a pesar de su burla, sarcasmo y malas intenciones, todo lo que el santo de Cáncer consiguió fue sacar una carcajada a la mujer.

La vio menear la cabeza con desaprobación mientras la larga trenza que recogía la larga cabellera oscura se meció a su ritmo. Se sintió intrigado de los pensamientos que guardaba en su cabeza, pero tan grande era su curiosidad como su orgullo para rehusarse a preguntar. Pero Arabella habría de satisfacer sus dudas pronto.

-Os conformáis con tan poco… los hombres como tú. –Arabella soltó un bostezo mal fingido.- Eso os hace jodidamente aburridos. Un hombre que no es capaz de exigir, tampoco es capaz de dar. ¿A qué le teméis? ¿A ser calificados? Habría que pensar en que no cumplís con los requisitos.

-¿Buscas provocarme? Porque no está funcionando. –Aunque a decir verdad, si que le resultaba un _poquito_ molesto el hecho de que una vil hetaira tuviera la lengua demasiado afilada.- Si algo, quien se da más importancia de la que debería aquí, eres precisamente tú. Puta o hetaira; eso no hace gran diferencia en las habilidades sexuales de cualquiera de nosotros. Es más… cualquiera diría que estas jodidamente celosa de que las putas reciban tanta o más atención que tú.

Tal parecía que el ir y venir de palabras no cesaría pronto. Arabella, en el fondo, lo estaba disfrutando. Había llegado el punto en que ya no importaba más quien tuviera la razón y quien no. El juego se había tornado irresistiblemente divertido en el momento en que comenzó a revolver la mente del italiano.

La desparpajada risa que se le escapó confirmó lo que sentía. Solo por el hecho de divertirse, había valido el paseo hasta la cuarta casa.

-Te diría que estoy celosa… -le dijo mientras emprendía el camino hacia la salida.- …pero si se tratara de _alguien_ más. Por lo que a mi respecta, fóllate a cuantas putas te venga en gana. Yo buscaré por peces más _grandes_.

Los gruñidos no la hicieron voltear esta vez. Su porte espigado y altivo no desapareció a pesar de las maldiciones del santo. Caminó con paso seguro hasta sobrepasar la puerta y, al cerrarla detrás de si, se atrevió a reír con más soltura. Como doncella, o como hetaira, quedarse iba a resultarle divertido y mucho más que satisfactorio.

-X-

Estaba sola en la diminuta cabaña.

En otro tiempo, la soledad le hubiera resultado insoportable, pero poco a poco se había acostumbrado a ella. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, Deltha no podía sentirse tranquila.

Lo que la enloquecía, no era el hecho de quedarse sola, sino el lugar en donde estaba. Naia había salido bien temprano por la mañana, en compañía de Nikos, para volver a acomodarse lentamente al lugar al que había deseado regresar por tantos años. En cambio, ella no se sentía capaz de dar un solo paso fuera de la cabaña, sin sentirse comprometida a tomar una decisión para la que aún no estaba lista.

Lo cierto era que, cuando no pensaba en ese par de ojos azules y tristes de Aioros, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Naxos. Extrañaba su departamento, pequeñito y viejo, que olía a pan recién horneado cuando el viento del sur arrastraba los olores de la panadería de enfrente. Extrañaba beberse todas las mañanas una taza de chocolate o del peor café del mundo, preparado por ella, para despertar bien antes de salir con dirección a la playa. Extrañaba pasarse el día metida en el mar durante el verano y hasta extrañaba los malos chistes del encargado de la cafetería donde trabajaba en épocas invernales. En conclusión, extrañaba todo lo que hacía su vida simple… y sabía que si decidía volver a ella, terminaría por odiar cada detalle con la misma fuerza con que ahora les echaba de menos.

Pero toda la determinación que había sentido al decidirse a empacar sus cosas para volver se escurría más rápido de lo que pensase conforme las noticias de los cambios llegaban a ella a raudales. Sentía que eran demasiadas cosas para asimilar en poquísimo tiempo y ese maldito lugar tenía la capacidad de amedrentarla como pocas cosas. ¡Había cambiando! Ya no era la misma... pero el estúpido Santuario parecía decidido a demostrarle lo contrario.

Suspiró mientras tomaba la máscara de plata entre sus manos. La acomodó en su rostro y caminó hasta el espejo para mirar su reflejo.

-Pf… -bufó. En muchos años nunca había pensando en la posibilidad de volver a usarla.

Apenas la había retirado de su rostro cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta; se sobresaltó. No podía tratarse de Naia, ni tampoco de Nikos, así que, tomando precauciones a regañadientes, volvió a ponerse el rostro de metal sobre el suyo.

-Ya voy. –Contestó ante la insistencia del golpeteo. Pero al abrir la puerta, su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor.- ¿Aioros? –preguntó, incrédula ante lo que sus ojos veían.- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

-Hola. Vine a verte… a traerte algo. –Se apresuró a responder, temeroso de que la puerta terminara cerrándose en su nariz; y casi de inmediato, le mostró la bolsita de tela que contenía el gran secreto del día.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una sorpresa.

-Oh… -Deltha dudó por un segundo. Sin embargo, rápidamente su cerebro la obligó reaccionar.- ¿Quieres pasar? –Abrió un poco más la puerta a manera de invitación, no sin dejar de notar las miradas y los susurros mal disimulados de quienes observaba la escena con más curiosidad de la que deberían. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, a pesar del tiempo.

Sin embargo, mientras ella se preocupaba por el exterior, los ojos de Aioros hacían lo propio por el interior de la cabaña.

Si Sagitario en si, ya era un desastre, no había palabras para definir lo que era aquella diminuta casita después de tantos años de abandono. No tenía problemas con el desorden, o de otro modo no hubiera podido sobrevivir en su propio templo. Sin embargo, pensó que lo mejor sería salir, a pesar de todo lo incómodo que pudiera resultar para ambos.

Llegar ahí, solo, ya había sido una odisea. Quizás valía la pena hacer un último esfuerzo y sacar a Apus del encierro en el que ella misma se había confinado. A los dos les vendría bien un poco de aire fresco.

-¿Te importa si salimos? –Preguntó, más no esperó por una respuesta.

Antes de que la amazona pudiera reaccionar, Aioros ya la había sujetado de la muñeca y la llevaba a rastras consigo.

Las protestas de Deltha se le ahogaron en la garganta. Alcanzó a cerrar la puerta de la cabaña como pudo y siguió a zancadas al santo, a donde fuera que la estuviera llegando. Se pasó la mano por la cabellera revuelta; miró a Aioros, encontrándolo completamente concentrado en no mirar a nada más que lo tenía en frente; y de pronto, ella se misma se tuvo que esforzar por no pensar en todos esos pares de ojos que los observaban como si fueran un par de animales de circo que huían de sus celdas.

-¿A dónde vamos? –le preguntó cuando consiguió igualarle el paso. Los secuestros no eran precisamente lo suyo.

-A la playa. –La pelipúrpura arrugó el semblante.

-¿A la playa?

-Si. Creí que te gustaría.

-Sí, sí… es solo que es… repentino.

-Hace días que no te veía. –Le dijo él, mirándola de reojo. _"Casi temía que te hubieras marchado sin decirme,"_ pensó.

-No me apetecía salir de la cabaña. –Se encogió de hombros y lo miró, como si fuera capaz de leerle los pensamientos.- ¿Pensaste que me había marchado? –El silencio del arquero le respondió. Deltha suspiró, sin creerse que Aioros la creyera capaz de hacer tal cosa. Detalles como aquel la hacían pensar en lo poco que se conocían ahora.- Te prometí que te buscaría para decirte acerca de lo que decidiera. Buenas noticias, o malas, te las diría.

-Ya… bueno, pensé que salir de Sagitario y venir a verte sería buena idea. ¿No lo es? –Se detuvo de improviso para enfrentarla.

La amazona frenó también, confrontándole con la ventaja de su máscara. Ella podía ver sus ojos llenos de duda, pero él no podía saber que los de ella estaban tan confusos como los suyos. Al final, Deltha meneó la cabeza, concediéndole la razón. De hecho, era agradable salir del encierro por una vez en lo que había parecido una eternidad.

-Me alegra que lo hicieras. –respondió.- De verdad que si. Han sido días interminables.

-No va bien, ¿eh?

-No del todo. Cuando Naia y Nikos están alrededor, es mucho más llevadero. Pero cuando se marchan, termino pensando las cosas de más.

-Te comprendo.- Aioros resopló. Lo mismo le pasaba cuando Aioria se esfumaba después de su visita diaria.- El silencio hace todo más pesado. -Y ahí fue cuando Deltha notó que la conversación ya no era acerca de ella.

La historia que Nikos les había contado días atrás la había horrorizado. Todavía se le enchinaba la piel al pensar en cada oscuro detalle y su conciencia aún se revolvía entre creer, o no hacerlo. Parecía ayer cuando Saga y Aioros eran inseparables; parecía ayer cuando las miradas de admiración de Shura resaltaban el aura mágica del Sagitario, pero había sido tanto tiempo atrás, que Deltha se sentía tonta de recordarlas aún con tanta nitidez.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con los demás? –Se atrevió a preguntar. No estaba segura de querer enarbolar las explicaciones de Nikos como una verdad absoluta. Después de todo, el santo de Orión había visto tanto como ellas: nada.

-No muy bien. Volver ha sido difícil.

-Aioria debe estar de lo más feliz.

-Oh. Él sí, te lo aseguro. –Pero la sonrisa en su rostro era más una señal de melancolía que de alegría absoluta.

-¿Por qué esa cara? –Ante su pregunta, Aioros la miró como si se maldijera a si mismo por ser demasiado transparente.

-Por nada.

-Por algo, si.

Hubo silencio hasta que se hubieron alejado lo suficiente del campamento como encontrar un poco de privacidad que tanto les urgía. El estrecho sendero que atravesaba los pequeños bosques que rodeaban el Santuario, y que guiaba directamente hasta la caleta, representaba un respiro de tranquilad para ambos. Solo entonces, en medio de aquella extraña tranquilidad, Aioros se atrevió a contestarle.

-Todo ha cambiado… demasiado si me preguntas. –Terminó por admitir tras un bufido de resignación. También era cierto que aquella nueva realidad lo superaba a cada instante.- Son tan diferentes. La última vez que los vi eran solamente unos niños y ahora...

-Ya no lo son. –Por alguna razón, la imagen de Milo, con flirteos incluidos, se le dibujó en la mente y la hizo sonreír.

-¿Has escuchado algo? Sobre lo que sucedió en aquel entonces, me refiero. –La sonrisa se le borró en ese mismo instante. Asintió, pero era poco probable que el arquero la viera. Su mirada permanecía perdida en algún punto indefinido del suelo.- Saga… Saga en realidad nunca desapareció. –susurró, como si el pronunciar las palabras, éstas fuera capaces de revivir a la pesadilla.- Resultó que estuvo todo el rato delante de nosotros, con Ares dentro de si… y yo jugando a hacer el idiota delante de él. –Se revolvió el cabello como un gesto de nerviosismo puro.- Fue Ares quien asesinó a Arles, a Shion… fue él quien mandó a Shura…

Viniendo de la boca de Aioros, Deltha no tenía más dudas; tenía que ser cierto. Sintió el corazón partírsele en pedazos y, casi de inmediato, un sentimiento muy parecido a la rabia anidó dentro de su pecho. Recordó esas últimas horas, cuando Aioros había acudido a ella con el corazón despedazado y no pudo sino imaginarse la sonrisa retorcida y llena de placer de Ares, adornando los labios de Saga al verlo caer. ¿Por qué el gemelo no había hecho nada para detener la tragedia? ¿En qué momento les había dado la espalda?

-Lo supe hace poco. Lo siento.- musitó.

-Nos manejó a todos a su antojo y ni siquiera lo vimos venir, aún cuando estaba delante de nuestras narices.

-Le buscasteis hasta el último momento, Aioros; hicisteis todo lo que pudisteis. No podíais hacer nada más.

-Si que podíamos. Era mi mejor amigo, debí notarlo. Le fallamos…Le fallé. –espetó con todo el auto control que le quedaba.

Deltha le acarició el brazo, a manera de apoyo. No era suficiente, y lo sabía. Aunque tampoco sabía que era lo correcto para esos momentos.

"_¡Él también os falló!"_ Hubiera querido decirle, pero no estaba ahí para hacer los líos más grandes, ni tampoco era esa la actitud adecuada. Se mordió los labios para no pronunciar las palabras equivocadas, porque en ese preciso instante su rabia era mucho más grande y fuerte que ella misma.

Recordaba que aquella noche, en medio de la desgracia, mientras los cosmos de Aioros y Shura se debatían a la distancia y las órdenes de dar caza al traidor se esparcían por el Santuario, ella había pedido a los dioses por ayuda. Alguien, además de ella, tenía que entender que algo que estaba mal. Alguien tenía que saber que Aioros no era ningún traidor. Alguien tenía que ayudarlo. Alguien tenía que detener la catástrofe… y ese _alguien_ solo podía ser Saga.

Pero el geminiano jamás había aparecido, y ahora ella entendía el por qué. Todo el tiempo había estado enfrente de ellos, mirando sin mirar, y habían sido precisamente sus labios los que habían puesto la condena sobre la cabeza de Aioros. Si para ella había resultado ser una dolorosa decepción, no podía siquiera imaginarse lo que Aioros debió sentir en ese momento. Lo que era peor, las palabras del santo lo decían todo: _"Le fallamos."_ Él, que había hecho todo por encontrarle en aquel entonces, lo había hecho solo para darse cuenta de que no podía ayudarle y había muerto en la agonía más terrible, con el peso del fracaso y la incertidumbre sobre él.

-Sé lo duro que es para ti, pero no puedes seguir castigándote por eso. _–"Hiciste lo correcto. No podías hacer más… pero no lo entiendes."_ Pensó.

-Le pedí perdón.

-¿Qué?

-Y solo me espetó un montón de cosas más a la cara.

-Por Athena… -Deltha enredó los dedos en su cabello.

-¿Crees que hice mal en disculparme?

-No… no. –_"¿Él te mata y tú te disculpas?"_ No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.- No importa lo que yo piense. –Agregó al darse cuenta que no se creía ni ella misma lo que estaba diciendo.- Lo único que importa es lo que _tú_ creas correcto.

-Pues entonces, estamos en un problema. -Su voz había sonado hueca, estaba casi seguro de ello; pero prefería eso a sonar como un animal herido. Ya estaba cansado de inspirar pena.- A éstas alturas, no tengo la menor idea de que está bien y de lo que está mal. Lo _correcto _no parece estar funcionando para nadie… salvo para Kanon. Él es el único que parece saber con claridad lo que quiere y tiene que hacer. ¿Quién iba a decirlo?

-Kanon siempre fue bueno para hacer lo que se le viniera en gana.

-Creo que lo envidio ahora mismo.

-No lo hagas. No quieres ser él. –Aioros la miró fugazmente antes de apretar un poquito más el paso. Prefería dejar el tema por la paz, no había ido por ella para amargarse el día pensando en todo lo que estaba mal en su vida. Llevaba demasiado tiempo agriándose la vida por cuestiones que no podía resolver.

-Venga, si no caminamos más rápido, jamás llegaremos a la playa.

Deltha casi tuvo que correr detrás de él. Al igualarse, se colgó de su brazo y miró de reojo a su rostro. Aunque él le sonrió, el brillo en su mirada parecía haberse opacado ligeramente; a la amazona ni le pasó desapercibido, ni le gustó. Ese no era el Aioros que ella recordaba. La soledad lo estaba convirtiendo en una persona bien diferente.

-Tenemos todo el día. –Respondió tras unos segundos.

Se aferró un poquito mas a él e, interiormente, se maldijo. Maldita fuera su obstinación por volver a Naxos, maldito también su odio por el Santuario… y maldita fuera su debilidad por las miradas tristes.

-X-

_Discreción_. Siempre le había gustado la discreción. Quizá era solamente porque casi nunca había podido disfrutar de la tranquilidad y libertad que otorgaba aquella extraña cualidad. Desde que tenía memoria, siempre había sido el centro de atención, de un modo u otro. Lo cual no quería decir que en determinadas circunstancias no le hubiera resultado gratificante el protagonismo… Pero no era así en aquellos días. En absoluto.

Sin embargo, de un modo inexplicable para él, había logrado abandonar por más tiempo del esperado la fortaleza casi inexpugnable que solía ser Géminis la mayor parte del tiempo. Había caminado por los viejos rincones del Santuario, había salido a entrenar cada día entre las sombras… había contemplado a la gente desde una distancia prudencial. Los había estudiado, y a pesar de lo duro que le resultaba devolverles las miradas, lo había logrado. Un _poquito_.

Por eso, el alboroto que había puesto en alerta sus sentidos, le hizo fruncir el ceño con disgusto: solo podía indicar algún desafortunado acontecimiento despertaría rumores, sin duda. Detuvo su caminar, y volteó a su izquierda. Un par de amazonas acaparaban la atención en un coliseo que parecía repleto aquel día, igual que los últimos. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, todos iban recuperando poco a poco sus habilidades. Todos deseaban volver a ser los de antes, más o menos; volver a sentirse fuertes… porque aquello era lo único que les había servido en el Santuario. Eran especiales y tenían un lugar porque tenían _poder, _poco o mucho: desde el último santo de bronce, hasta el mismo Patriarca. Verse privado de él, era un suplicio que nadie había sabido manejar del todo bien.

Se acercó un par de pasos hasta el borde de la escalera. Las gradas se extendían a izquierda y derecha; donde unos descansaban, otros gritaban alentando a las combatientes, y otros, simplemente cuchicheaban sin perder detalle alguno.

Sorprendentemente, nadie reparó en él. O eso pensó.

-¿Hay algo mejor que una pelea de gatas a media tarde? –Saga dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Milo a sus espaldas. Volteó en su dirección, hallando terriblemente reconfortante la presencia de Camus junto al Escorpión: aquella sonrisa que lucía el menor, junto a aquella casi infantil emoción que transmitía su voz, le provocaba escalofríos.

-Eso es porque no te has visto en medio de una. –murmuró el francés. "_Aunque lo harás pronto, a este paso._" Pensó.

-Aparentemente Saga si. –Hizo un gesto en su dirección.- ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado en la cara? –El geminiano se sopló el flequillo, recordando los arañazos que, por cortesía de Tatiana, adornaban su mejilla.- ¿Te peleaste con un tigre?

-Más o menos. –dijo.- Podría decirse que si. –Terminó, pensativo, en apenas un hilo de voz. No pensaba dejar que Lince lo dejará marcado por mucho tiempo más. No, porque antes o después Milo y el resto del mundo lo sabrían y comenzarían a sacar sus propias conclusiones, y Saga tenía claro que ninguna de ellas iba a ser de su agrado. Le resultaba obvio solamente con mirar aquella deslumbrante sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.- _Nada_ serio. Estuve entrenando.

Milo alzó las cejas, divertido ante la torpe justificación. Pero incapaz de despegar los ojos de la arena por mucho tiempo, cayó en la cuenta de algo. Entrecerró los ojos cuando por su cabeza pasó la idea de que, quizá, Saga aún no se había percatado de la identidad de las amazonas que peleaban en la arena. Al menos de una.

-No se si estas al día de las últimas noticias, pero… Creo que deberías echar un ojo ahí abajo. Estoy seguro de que lo encontrarás _interesante_. Mucho.

Saga ladeó el rostro. Siempre había sido lo suficientemente listo como para sospechar de las palabras del bicho. _Siempre_, y nunca había fallado. Se dio lentamente la vuelta, temiendo lo peor, y observó el combate detenidamente, tal y como Milo había sugerido.

No había prestado atención la primera vez que sus ojos habían reparado en ellas. Dos amazonas más, enzarzadas en una pelea más de las miles que seguirían. Para él no tenía ningún tipo de misterio, era el pan de cada día; y a aquellas alturas de la vida, un acontecimiento así carecía de cualquier tipo de interés. Aunque admitía que, quizá, quince años atrás le habría resultado mucho más… _interesante_.

Sin embargo, prestándole más atención al combate, algo comenzó a inquietarle. Aquella larga melena negra, le recordaba a alguien. Todas sus alarmas saltaron, y cuando finalmente reconoció los movimientos que su memoria había atesorado mucho tiempo atrás… Contuvo la respiración.

_Ella_.

-Tienes que estar de broma. –masculló, más para sí mismo que para sus acompañantes.

No _podía_ ser. La había ayudado a escapar, la había brindado una vida prácticamente segura, alejada de todo aquel infierno… Naia era, probablemente, la única persona a la que había logrado _salvar_. ¿Por qué estaba allí?

-Oh, venga ya… Quita la cara de disgusto. –Milo no tenía intención de perderse un solo detalle de su reacción, aunque no fuera exactamente lo que había esperado inicialmente.- Es lo más _sexy_ que he visto en los últimos tiempos. –Saga no necesitaba mirarle para saber que lucía aquel irritante gesto triunfal y perverso. Y aquello solo podía significar una cosa: Milo iba a convertirse en una autentica molestia más pronto que tarde.- Tenía la impresión que de todos, tú serías el que valoraría las _excelentes_ vistas tanto como yo.

Saga alzó una ceja, y cuando quiso fulminarlo con la mirada, la mano de Camus ya se había vuelto a estrellar sobre la nuca del Escorpión. Vio fugazmente al francés, agradeciéndole así el gesto. Pero, rápidamente, hizo a un lado todo aquello y volvió la vista a la arena, concentrándose en ella. Tal y como estaban las cosas, después de catorce años, Naiara no tenía ni media oportunidad de salir de una pelea con Shaina con un mínimo de dignidad. Ella debía haberlo sabido, porque…

¡Qué demonios! ¿Qué esperaba? Estaba siendo demasiado optimista. Naia jamás había utilizado el cerebro cuando era necesario. Siempre que las cosas se ponían difíciles, había terminado dejándose llevar por la impulsividad, había desconectado. Suspiró y se sopló el flequillo de nuevo.

-Esa ha sido una manera rápida de meterse en problemas. –murmuró.

¿Cuánto llevaba ella en el Santuario? Chasqueó la lengua. ¿Importaba? Ahí estaba, mordiendo el polvo vilmente. No era lo que Saga hubiera llamado regresar con buen pie, la verdad. El peliazul siseó suavemente cuando la vio caer con pesadez al suelo una vez más. Aquello iba a doler, pero Caelum era terca, demasiado; y ahí estaba, intentando levantarse a pesar del temblor que sacudía sus brazos.

Saga oteó al público una vez más. Sospechaba que si ella estaba ahí, Nikos y quizá Deltha, no andarían lejos. Y aunque no les había visto hasta aquel momento, la situación en si era desconcertante. Jamás hubiera imaginado volver por tercera vez a la vida, menos aún que lo hicieran personas que llevaban más de una década muertas… pero ¿Nikos? ¿Las chicas? Simplemente no habían pasado por su cabeza un solo instante. No había pensado en ellas, mucho menos en él: hacía mucho que su recuerdo se había diluido en el caos de su mente.

De pronto, sus ojos lo encontraron. Nikos observaba, como no podía ser de otro modo, en primera fila, apenas a unos metros de su hermana. Sus puños apretados delataban el nerviosismo e impotencia que sentía, como siempre que se había tratado de ella. Claro que, Saga sospechaba, que el de Orión había aprendido bien la lección. Del modo difícil, pero lo había hecho: no era conveniente meterse en los asuntos de Naia sin su permiso.

Quizá por eso, él mismo ignoró aquella advertencia mental. De ningún modo, y en ninguna vida posible, estaría de acuerdo en nada con Orión, _punto_. Masculló una maldición apenas audible, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Escuchó pasos tras él, así que supuso que Milo y Camus lo seguían a una distancia prudencial.

Se apartó un mechón de su melena ligeramente frustrado. Para no querer ser el centro de atención en aquellos días, lo estaba disimulando _demasiado_ bien.

¡Como fuera! Bajó los últimos dos escalones de un salto, sin perder de vista a Shaina y Naia. La cobra era una mujer incombustible, lo sabía, lo había visto. Durante años había sido una fierecilla adolescente a la que Ares a duras penas manejaba, y a decir verdad, no tenía muy claro que ellos pudieran hacerlo. ¿Pero qué remedio le quedaba? No podía dejar que la italiana la usara de trapo. No así.

Escuchó a Naia gemir cuando se estrelló de nuevo en el suelo unos metros más allá, y frunció el ceño suavemente. Por eso, cuando Shaina alzó el brazo y el cosmos púrpura rodeó sus garras, decidió que aquello terminaría allí, y en aquel instante.

Se movió rápido, mucho más que ella, tanto que ni siquiera lo sintió llegar. Saga sonrió satisfecho, su velocidad volvía, poco a poco, y se sentía _maravillosamente_ bien.

-¡A mi la co…! –Shaina nunca terminó. Su mirada plateada buscó inmediatamente al dueño de la mano que sujetaba su muñeca con firmeza, hasta que se topó con los ojos severos de Saga.

-Suficiente por hoy. –dijo él, suavemente, con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Shaina forcejeó, inútilmente, porque su mano no se movió un solo milímetro.

-Estamos entrenando. –farfulló ella.

-Ya no.

La peliverde luchó un poco más por liberarse, y finalmente se rindió, controlando a duras penas la rabia que la carcomía. Ella, que había sido poco más que la dueña y señora del Santuario en su ausencia, con el permiso de Marin… había sido detenida, y casi regañada, igual que una aprendiz inexperta. En _público_. Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

-Como digas. –Saga asintió, y la soltó sin más dilación.

-Gracias.

-No me las des. –Shaina se dio media vuelta y echó a andar.- Quizá puedas enseñarle su lugar a tu _amiguita_.

Saga alzó una ceja. Sorprendido por la respuesta que tan poco le había gustado, y aunque difícilmente se mantuvo callado, lo dejó pasar. Tampoco le dio demasiada importancia, pues cuando se hubo asegurado de que la cobra se hallaba lo suficientemente lejos, volteó a ver a Naiara. Sentada sobre sus rodillas, con el acelerado vaivén de su pecho, y su ropa llena de polvo, se veía igual que un animalillo apaleado. Tragó saliva. Sin tener demasiado claro que debía decir o hacer en aquel momento.

Contempló su mirada de plata fijamente, y solo entonces se recordó a si mismo mucho tiempo atrás, haciendo cosas como aquella sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias… algo _tan_ impropio de él que siempre llamaba demasiado la atención, y se abofeteó mentalmente. Había pasado mucho tiempo, había crecido y había madurado. Ya no había lugar para aquellas cosas, y lo sabía. No tenía quince años…

-Saga. –murmuró Naia. Si él la escuchó o no, no lo sabía.

Todo su cuerpo podía doler como mil demonios, pero en aquel momento, se la había olvidado. Casi había esperado que el deslumbrante salvador fuera Kanon, pero apenas tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que quién se había entrometido había sido él… _Saga_. ¡Eran _tan_ diferentes a sus ojos! Sonrió tras la máscara, con cierta emoción contenida únicamente por el dolor, y sintió las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos. Saga se veía tan… _impresionante_, que no encontró palabras para decir nada más.

-Será mejor que te levantes. –dijo él de pronto.

Saga sabía que quizá había sonado demasiado… _frío_. Pero ella no podía esperar otra cosa, ¿o si? La máscara lo miraba de vuelta, inexpresiva y arañada; pero las lágrimas negras que adornaban sus pómulos de plata brillaban igual que si terminaran de ser derramadas. Nunca le había gustado aquel dibujo, acababa de darse cuenta de ello.

Ella, sin embargo, escuchó su voz como si proviniera de un lejano recuerdo. Había perdido todo rastro aniñado, y el tono grave sonaba extremadamente tranquilo, aunque con un toque de autoridad imposible de ignorar. Su semblante estaba serio, impasible, y el brillo casi cristalino de sus ojos verdes lucía menos vivo que en sus recuerdos, a pesar de lo hermosa que seguía siendo su mirada.

-Vamos. –Y ésta vez, ya no era una sugerencia. Saga era autoritario, lo sabía de sobra: era un mal _vicio_ que había adquirido con los años. Y, le gustase o no, era el precio que pagaba por el miedo entremezclado con el respeto que infundía su sola presencia.

Tragó saliva. La mirada opaca de Naiara le ponía nervioso, y todas aquellas miradas no estaban ayudando.

Naia asintió e intentó levantarse, pero sus rodillas fallaron. Sin embargo, justo cuando parecía que se estrellaría de bruces contra el suelo, los brazos de Nikos la rodearon en un abrazo.

-X-

Saga sujetó la puerta de la desordenada cabaña, hasta que Nikos y Naia entraron. Después la cerró, y se apoyó en ella, observando al par de hermanos. El mayor la dejó con cuidado en el sofá, y tras colocar un mechón de su melena tras la oreja, besó su cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? –Ella solamente asintió.

-No te preocupes.

-¿Puedes dejarnos solos? –Al escuchar la voz del peliazul, Nikos se tensó.

Ambos sabían que no era una pregunta. Y él, de alguna manera, agradecía que hubiera intervenido, pero no le resultaba nada grata su presencia allí. No después de todo lo que había pasado y de todo lo que había escuchado. No podía evitar verlo una y otra vez, y detenerse en aquel rostro casi de porcelana que apenas lucía una sola cicatriz. No importaba lo tranquilo que se viera su semblante, recordaba su historia una y otra vez; y por mucho que lo intentara era incapaz de adivinar que pensaba tras aquella mirada vacía. Saga era intimidante y, en cierto modo, lograba amedrentarlo.

Ladeó el rostro, preguntando en silencio a su hermana que debía hacer, aunque conociera la respuesta de antemano. Y cuando Naia asintió, no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

-Está bien. Volveré después. –Se alejó, prácticamente arrastrando los pies, y clavando un instante su mirada violeta en el rostro de Saga, que ni siquiera lo miraba: como si no existiera. Apretó los dientes, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. En su anterior vida no se habían llevado bien, pero tenía la impresión de que en esta, tampoco sería diferente.

Después, solamente hubo silencio. Un silencio sepulcral en el que ella fue incapaz de dejar de verlo. Se veía parecido, pero a la vez _muy_ diferente. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención fue la expresión de sus ojos, o más bien, la ausencia de expresión. Era como si la estuviera mirando, pero en realidad no viera nada.

Naia suspiró y tragó saliva con dificultad. Cada segundo de silencio que pasaba entre ellos, más se recordaba la advertencia de Shion, de Milo, de Kanon… ¿Qué les había pasado? Sabía la _historia_, si… pero no podía dejar de preguntarse por lo que habían pasado, _por qué_ lo habían pasado. ¿Por qué habían tenido que sufrir así?

-¿En qué estabas pensando? –fue él quien rompió el silencio, con la mirada fija en la ventana de enfrente.

-No lo sé. –Las tres palabras escaparon de su garganta de golpe, sin que tuviera tiempo de pensar. Y no mentía. No tenía la menor idea de que motivo la había llevado a hacer algo tan estúpido. Quizá solamente era aquella imperiosa necesidad que la carcomía por dentro y la empujaba a sentirse como en casa fuera del modo que fuera.

-Hace catorce años que no enciendes tu cosmos, y a no ser que ahí fuera te convirtieras en una pequeña delincuente de barrio, cosa que dudo, no creo que hayas pegado un solo golpe en esos años. Shaina es _buena_. Mírate. Es un pésimo modo de empezar.

-Lo sé.

Saga se sopló el flequillo, pero guardó silencio. A decir verdad, no tenía muy claro que quería decir… Ni porqué continuaba allí aún habiéndose asegurado de que ella ya estaba a salvo.

-Estuve con Kanon.

-Bien. –Internamente se sintió disgustado.

-No pensaba encontrarlo a él cuando fui a Géminis.

-¿Por qué no? Ahora compartimos casa. –"_Y escenificamos una excelente obra de teatro todos los días._" Pensó.

Naia ahogó un quejido cuando se puso en pie. Se acercó unos pasos hasta él, y cuando lo tuvo enfrente, se quitó la maldita máscara. Saga la vio a los ojos fugazmente, por primera vez en catorce años, pero no tardó en voltear a otro lado. No soportaba ver aquellos ojos. Era como enfrentar un juicio para el que no estaba preparado.

-Estás cambiado.

-¿Tú no? –Se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué esperabas, Naiara?

-No lo sé. –Se percató de que utilizaba su nombre completo, y aquel minúsculo detalle se sintió terriblemente extraño.

-Han pasado _catorce_ años. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste volver?

-En vosotros.

-¿Nosotros? –Ahogó una pequeña carcajada amarga.- Nosotros _nunca_ debimos ser un motivo para volver. Mucho menos ahora.

-Para mi si, y para Deltha.

-Deltha es _diferente_.

-No veo por qué.

-Lo es. –Se encogió de hombros. De ningún modo posible su situación podía compararse a la de Deltha y Aioros.- Escucha… -se mordisqueó el labio un momento.- No queda nada aquí de lo que tu recuerdas. _Nada_. No se qué es lo que buscas, pero dudo mucho que lo encuentres.

-Este es mi lugar, Saga.

-¡Esto no es un juego! –alzó la voz sutilmente, lo suficiente como para silenciarla.- Estoy seguro de que te sabes la historia al completo, con todo lujo de detalles. Harías bien en no olvidarla.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Recuerdas a personas que no existen. No debes aferrarte a ese recuerdo. Tienes a tu hermano, eres afortunada por ello, desde luego; pero nada más.

-¡Estás aquí! Kanon y tú...

-¿Sabes cuánto vas a tardar en darte cuenta de que no soy lo que crees? ¿O lo que quieres recordar? –Se encogió de hombros.- Medio minuto, siendo optimistas. El tiempo ha pasado, hemos crecido, hemos cambiado. _Mucho_. Ya no tienes trece años.

-Saga…

-Usa la cabeza o harás que te maten.

-No creí que Shaina fuera tan temperamental. Además, no me meteré en líos. Te lo prometo.

-No tienes que prometer nada. Es cosa tuya, yo no estaré ahí para solucionar tus catástrofes. Ya no. No te saqué de aquí para _esto_. Quería que tuvieras una oportunidad, que vivieras… cualquier cosa ahí fuera es mejor que lo que puedas encontrar aquí. Eso te hacía _especial_ y afortunada. ¿Y ahora qué? Shion siempre lo ha sabido, te lo aseguro. Desde el primer momento supo que había sido yo quien te sacó del calabozo, pero no dijo una palabra. No puedes hacer lo que te plazca solo porque lo hace. Cada paso que das, tiene consecuencias.

-¡No podía estar fuera sabiendo que habíais vuelto! –gritó con cierta desesperación.

-Deberías, hubiera sido mucho más fácil para todos.

-¡¿Cómo?! –Exclamó, sorprendida de la dureza y carencia de sentimientos con la que hablaba.- Sé que han sucedido cosas terribles, no puedo imaginar lo que habéis pasado… -Sus ojos apagados respondieron con silencio, pero fueron tan claros como el agua. No, no podía siquiera imaginarlo.- ¡Pero me da igual! Yo os quiero a vosotros, no a lo que os rodea. Siempre os he querido… sin importarme lo mucho que deslumbrabais, vuestra genialidad o vuestra estupidez. Para mi nunca habéis sido un trofeo.

-Ya… -murmuró.- Disculpa si no tengo demasiada fe en la fortaleza mental de la humanidad. Siempre has sido sincera y terca como una mula, y no has cambiado. Pero también sé que no podrás mantener tu fe y confianza en nosotros. Antes o después la situación va a superarte, porque ya no somos un par de críos revoltosos y envidiosos, con ansias de gloria. –Posó la mano en el pomo de la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse.- Somos adultos, _peligrosos _y complicados al extremo. Con más historias y traumas a nuestras espaldas de las que son humanamente posibles de manejar.

-Solo quiero _ayudar_. –Susurró acercándose hasta él, posando la mano magullada en su brazo arañado.- Me sirve simplemente con haceros reír, como antes. Tampoco soy ciega, no pido más. Solo compartir el camino.

-No, Naiara. Cuando lo comprendas y te choques de frente con la realidad, te va a desbordar… te va a doler y te vas a sentir_ decepcionada_. –Finalmente abrió, y antes de darla la espalda y desaparecer, prosiguió.- A veces es mejor conformarse con el brillo de los recuerdos, Caelum.

-X-

Cuando llegaron a la playa, ambos se dejaron caer sobre la arena, uno frente al otro. Cómo si jamás hubiera dejado el hábito atrás, Deltha oteó los alrededores antes de quitarse la máscara, solo cuando estuvo segura de que no había nadie más por ahí. La paranoia que le producía el maldito rostro inerte era difícil de olvidar. A pesar de ello, el aire frío sobre su cara se sintió bien y el sonido del mar acalló levemente su ansiedad.

-Sabía que te gustaría aquí.

Al chocar su mirada con la de Aioros, le sonrió. Su conversación anterior había sido realmente oscura y complicada. Las palabras de Aioros todavía daban vueltas en su cabeza, mientras sus sentimientos parecían haberse hecho incluso más transparentes a sus ojos. Para Deltha, aquellas confesiones le habían hecho ver que, más que una ayuda, su conducta la estaba convirtiendo en un problema para el santo y eso era lo último que deseaba ser.

-Es agradable aquí. –Le respondió.- Hay una paz que no se siente ahí dentro.

Y Aioros compartía ese sentir. Llevaba demasiados días encerrado en Sagitario como para no apreciar aquel cambio de aires.

Salir le había resultado una tortura desde el principio. Si en algún punto de su primera vida le había parecido fácil hacer a un lado los rumores, en ésta le resultaba imposible fingir que no le importaban. La excesiva atención nunca le había gustado, pero ahora parecía que todos los ojos del mundo se centraban en él a cada paso que daba, sin importar a donde fuera. Estaba seguro que a sus compañeros les sucedía lo mismo, más también estaba convencido de que casi con toda seguridad lo manejaban mejor que él.

Haberse encontrado con un par de caras conocidas le hubiera ayudado terriblemente. Sin embargo, todo era nuevo, incluyendo sus hermanos de Orden; y para ellos, también era novedad, así que el círculo giraba viciosamente, lo cual no le dejaba más opción que resignarse a vivir la vida que le había tocado.

-¿Aioros? –Deltha llamó su nombre y él volteó.- Por Athena, me estás matando de curiosidad. ¿Vas a decirme que traes ahí? –La amazona trató de curiosear en la bolsa de tela que el arquero llevaba, pero no consiguió ver más allá de lo que él quería mostrarle.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan ansiosa?

-Los escorpiones somos curiosos. –ella insistió.- Déjame ver. –Trató de pillar la bolsa, pero los instintos del arquero seguían siendo más rápidos.

-Tranquila. No comas ansias, Apus. –Aioros le sonrió y con la mayor calma que pudo, a sabiendas de que la estaba enloqueciendo, procedió a abrir un poquito más la bolsa, en un juego agónico para la amazona.

-Anda…

-Espera.

-¡Quiero ver!

-Vale, vale. Ya va. -Se apresuró un poco más, pero no lo suficiente.

-¡Aioros! –Al ver aquel gesto de inconfundible agitación en su rostro, el arquero soltó una carcajada.

-Ahí está. –dijo por fin, cuando el contenido estuvo a la vista. En esa ocasión, la gran risa provino de la garganta de Deltha.

-¡Chocolate! ¡Y a montones!

-El gran tesoro de Sagitario. ¡Un montón de chocolate de contrabando! –Aioros tomó un poquito de la barra de dulce y se lo ofreció.

-¿Cómo has conseguido tanto?

-Uno que tiene sus influencias… -Pero la pelipúrpura entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con una curiosidad aún mayor mientras metía el trocito de chocolate a su boca.- Bueno… eso y el hecho de que el viejo Stravos se consiguió una nieta que mantiene mi alacena llena.

-¡Ajá! –Deltha soltó la exclamación con suspicacia. Una pizca de celos le revolvió el estómago, pero decidió no prestarle demasiado atención.- Dime, Sagitario, ¿te has estado prostituyendo por chocolate? –Y el castaño se atragantó, robándole a la chica una carcajada todavía más fuerte.

-¡No! –alcanzó a decir entre tosidos opacados por la risa de la chica.

-¡Cualquiera lo diría!

-¡Oye!

-No me mires así. –le reclamó cuando consiguió dejar las carcajadas de lado y la mirada de Aioros se posó sobre ella, entre fastidiado y divertido.- Prostituirse por chocolate es caer _muy_ bajo.

-Deltha… -pero ella solo ensanchó su sonrisa, a lo que él no pudo sino sonreír, contagiado por la espontaneidad del gesto.

Por un largo minuto no hubo más risas, ni más palabras, solo miradas cómplices y sonrisas mal disimuladas. El chocolate se volvió el centro de atención, y nada más parecía interesar además de ello. Fue un momento de paz… cómo hacía mucho no sentían.

-¿Intentar comprarte con chocolate para que te quedes sería también caer muy bajo? –Aioros la miró de soslayo.

-¿Intentarlo? No. –La amazona negó.- Que yo acepte, si. Es casi tan terrible como la prostitución. –Le imitó, mirándolo también por el rabillo del ojo, con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios.

-Que no me prostituyo, Apus. –El tono en su voz arrancó una nueva risa a Deltha.- Esto te está resultando demasiado divertido.

-Es porqué lo es.

-Entonces, quédate. Sería divertido siempre.

La risa se apagó, dejando solo una sutil sonrisa en su rostro.

Deltha bajó el rostro y mordisqueó sus labios. Desvió la mirada hacía el mar, mientras la conversación de ese día acudía a su cabeza. Sus sentimientos hacia el Santuario no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Si algo, solo lo había odiado un poco más, aunque sonara imposible.

Lo que sí era diferente, era precisamente lo que sentía por Aioros. Le gustaba pensar que lo comprendía mejor y que no sentía pena por él. La pena era un sentimiento demasiado oscuro para recaer sobre cualquiera en especial cuando se trataba de alguien que significaba tanto para ella, como lo era Aioros. En vez de compadecerlo, quería ayudarlo… del mismo modo en que él le había tendido la mano, muchos años atrás. Entendía lo solo y herido que estaba, así como lo mucho que necesitaba una sonrisa amiga que le hiciera el camino de regreso menos duro.

Solo algo hacía mella en su deseo, y era precisamente su propia disposición para quedarse. ¿Sería capaz de mantenerse entera a pesar del disgusto que le ocasionaba ese lugar? ¿Podría no convertirse en un estorbo más en vez de una ayuda? Solo había un modo de averiguarlo.

-Aioros, yo… -Se sopló los flecos púrpuras que le cubrían los ojos. Rezó internamente por tener la fortaleza para hacer frente a su decisión.

-Antes de que digas algo, déjame explicarte. –Para su sorpresa, Aioros se le adelantó. Frunció el ceño, sin saber como tomar lo que sea que quería decirle.

-¿El qué?

-Sobre lo que dijiste antes… que éramos diferentes. Lo entendí.

-Aja…

-Creo que lo mejor sería comenzar por el principio; empezar de nuevo. –La amazona ladeó el rostro con curiosidad, más lo dejó continuar.- No tenemos que ser lo que éramos antes, Del. Si te quedas, y tú quieres, podemos ser solo amigos. -Si aquel era el único modo de convencerla de quedarse, Aioros estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Por el momento, le bastaba con eso: con tener una cara amiga. Necesitaba, a como diera lugar, encajar en ese nuevo Santuario, y sentía que no podía hacerlo solo.- Solo amigos. ¿Qué dices?

Deltha tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, asintiendo suavemente, pero preguntándose en su interior si estaban haciendo lo correcto. La única certeza que tenía era que quería ayudarlo. El resto quedaba en manos del destino. Era un sacrificio pequeñito, por todo lo que el Sagitario había representado y representaba para ella.

-Me parece bien. –musitó… y que los dioses se apiadaran de ellos.

-Excelente. –El arquero le sonrió y, sin que ella lo esperase, le tendió la mano.- Comencemos por el principio, ¿vale? Soy Aioros.

Clavó su mirada en ella, en espera de una respuesta. Tras una pausa, ocasionada por la sorpresa del repentino gesto, Deltha correspondió el saludo. Lo miró con complicidad y estrechó su mano con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Soy Deltha. Encantada de conocerte. –le dijo.- Soy nueva por aquí y, ¿sabes? Busco un guardaespaldas que me salve el culo cuando una amazona malencarada quiera pateármelo, he visto muchas de esas por ahí. ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda ayudarme?

Al escuchar la carcajada de Aioros, recordó lo mucho que había echado de menos esa risa y no pudo sino acompañarlo, sintiéndose tranquila con su decisión al menos por un instante.

-X-

Parpadeó lentamente cuando los brazos de Morfeo la liberaron con una sutil caricia de despedida. Se sentía cansada, terriblemente cansada, pero la paz que se respiraba en la habitación la reconfortaba hasta límites insospechados. Se incorporó con cuidado en la cama, apartando el sedoso dosel blanco. Después, posó sus pies descalzos en el frío suelo de mármol y se estremeció ante su frío tacto.

Tomó, con manos temblorosas, el vaso de agua que reposaba en su mesilla. Y cuando reparó en las preciosas rosas rojas que lo acompañaban, no pudo sino sonreír. Se puso en pie rápidamente, más emocionada que nerviosa, y se acercó corriendo a la ventana. Apartó las vaporosas cortinas, y se asomó.

Contempló el atardecer del Santuario, con el sol derritiéndose en el suave arrullo del mar, mientras las golondrinas y gaviotas llenaban el aire con sus trinos y graznidos en la lejanía. Su deslumbrante sonrisa se agrandó en su rostro de niña cuando sus ojos grises pasearon por la silueta renovada de las Doce Casas.

Se dio la vuelta, tomó una de las flamantes rosas y con cuidado la enredó en su larga cabellera. Después, echó a correr, ignorando la debilidad que sentía y el frío del mármol bajo sus pies. Solamente deseaba contemplarlos uno a uno, adorar sus miradas y perderse entre sus voces aterciopeladas. No le importaba lo difícil que fuera, en absoluto, ella les ayudaría de todos los modos posibles y si no encontraba una solución... se la inventaría. No anhelaba nada más que regalarles una vida, y la parte _fácil_ había sido un éxito. Estaban allí, podía sentirles inflamando su pecho con un cariño desbordante, a pesar de lo poco que les conocía. No importaba, era como si hubieran pasado milenios a su lado, velando sus sueños y ahuyentando sus pesadillas.

Abrió la puerta del salón del trono, e inmediatamente, las miradas de Dohko, Arles y Shion se posaron sobre ella: sorprendidas, desencajadas y aliviadas, rebosantes de alegría.

-Princesa… -atinó a decir Shion.

Ella solamente sonrió. La majestuosidad de Athena no regresaría en esa era, al menos no en su totalidad: aquel precio había pagado, pero parte de su divinidad seguía ahí. Saori dio un par de pasos más, hasta que unos poco centímetros la separaron del Patriarca. Buscó sus ojos rosados, mareándose con la mezcla de emociones que desbordaban, y pillando a todos por sorpresa, incluida ella misma… lo abrazó.

-Lo conseguimos. –murmuró contra su pecho. Nunca antes se había sentido así. Jamás se había sentido tan en casa como en aquel instante. Y aunque sabía que una parte de ella sufriría con la ausencia de sus amigos más queridos… no tenía miedo. En el Santuario tenía una familia.

Ahora solamente quedaba vivir.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA:**

_Aioros:_ ¡Volvimos! ¡Sun y yo volvimos!

_Kanon:_ Uy, que gran noticia. ¿No podías haberte perdido por ahí? ¿Caído por algún canal?

_Aioros:_ Yo también te extrañé, Kanon ¬¬'

_Kanon:_ =D

_Saga:_ ¡Cómo sea! A partir de ahora, habrá algunos cambios por estos lugares. Para empezar, tenemos que advertiros que a partir de ahora, las actualizaciones se retrasarán un poquito. Las bruj… cof… cof… las malvadas favoritas de todas tienen algunas nuevas responsabilidades, por lo que su tiempo para escribir estará más limitado.

_Kanon: _Os pedimos paciencia. Sí, paciencia. Ya saben, esa extraña cualidad que yo no tengo.

_Aioros_: Esperamos que lo manejéis mejor que él. Pero tranquilas, que las chicas seguirán siendo constantes.

_Saga_: Cualquiera lo manejaría mejor que él.

_Milo_: Extrañaré a la señorita culo bonito hasta el siguiente capítulo T_T

_Saga_: ¬¬'

_Aioros_: Y antes de que Milo termine en la Otra Dimensión, ¡despedimos el capítulo por hoy!

_Damis_: Reviews anónimos al profile. ¡Prometo mantener a las víboras sexys en forma de hetaira lejos de los niños! Al menos por un tiempo… ;)

_Sun_: ¡Gracias por esas toneladas de reviews! Los esperamos con ansias ;)


	7. Princesa

**Capítulo 6: Princesa**

El encuentro con Saga la había dejado temblando y no precisamente de miedo, sino de rabia. El tono autoritario de su voz, la frialdad de sus palabras y la indiferencia en su mirada esmeralda, todavía vibraban en su interior, dejándola con aquella horrible sensación de un vacío imposible de llenar en el estómago. Naia jamás había esperado un recibiendo de reina, ni tampoco esperaba que las cosas fueran iguales a lo que había dejado atrás desde el primer momento. Pero, muy a su pesar, tenía que admitir que nunca había imaginado que el primer intercambio de palabras con Saga hubiera sido tan áspero y, a la vez, tan agresivo.

Desde ese momento, se había esforzado en repetirse que el motivo de su cambio era más fuerte y doloroso de lo que ella podía imaginarse. El tiempo y la vida no habían sido menos crueles con ellos, sino lo contrario. Todo lo magistrales que lucían por fueran, toda esa magia que emanaba de ellos, no se trataba de nada más que un espejismo luminoso que intentaba cubrir lo rotos que estaban por dentro.

-Eso es lo que sucede. –Se dijo a si misma, por enésima vez.- Pronto todo cambiará… con tiempo. Hay que darles tiempo.

A pesar de todo, ni podía negar que se sentía ligeramente enfadada, ni tampoco podía ser indiferente a la actitud del gemelo. Por más que intentaba mantenerse tranquila, dolía un poquito.

Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón que ni ella entendía, ahora se hallaba de camino a Géminis, dividida entre el deseo de encontrarse de nuevo con el gemelo para arreglar las cosas… o bien, para patearlo mentalmente en el culo. Siempre había considerado a Kanon y a él como sus amigos más cercanos, así que no terminaba de comprender cómo era posible que los ojos de Saga lucieran tan desilusionados de su presencia ahí. Era precisamente eso lo único que le dolía de aquella conversación.

Tampoco quería darle más vueltas de las que debería. Mientras más lo pensara, más personal sería; y Naiara no quería más enredos para la situación que tenía entre manos.

Entre el ir y venir de las ideas, más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado, el tercer templo se dibujó en su horizonte. También, más pronto de lo que esperaba, se encontró subiendo las angostas escaleras de mármol que guiaban hacía el recinto privado de la casa de los gemelos. Y, todavía más pronto, se dio cuenta que tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta y que ésta crujió cuando la empujó para abrirse paso.

Se mordió los labios, suspiró y se animó a dar un paso dentro. Solo entonces reparó en la mala idea que había sido presentarse ahí, de manera tan repentina. Debió haberse anunciado antes; _tenía_ que haber encendido su cosmos para avisar de su presencia. Pero no lo había hecho y sus únicas dos opciones en ese punto eran, o huir despavorida, o terminar de enfrentar a la razón que la había llevado hasta ahí esa mañana. Al final, resultó que había una tercera alternativa que no había considerado.

-Kanon. –Sin darse cuenta, sonrió aliviada en el instante en que sus ojos repararon en al figura del gemelo menor. Los ojos de Kanon coincidieron con los suyos un segundo después y, para su tranquilidad, le devolvió el gesto de simpatía.

-Ah… visitas.

-Algo así. –Se invitó a pasar, convencida de que, con Kanon alrededor, sus acciones no serían un fastidio para nadie.

Kanon le inspiraba confianza. Complicidad, incluso.

Era diferente, pero a la vez, seguía siendo el mismo. Por alguna razón desconocida, era el que menos había cambiado, o quien menos lo demostraba; y, por lo mismo, era con quien a más a gusto se sentía. Desde el primer día, no había tenido reparo en decir las cosas como eran: buenas, o malas. Se había mostrado justo como ella lo recordaba y, quizás lo mejor era, que no la veía como si se tratase de un mosquito molesto, revoloteando a su alrededor. En pocas palabras, Kanon le daba esperanzas de que las cosas podrían ser lo que alguna vez fueron.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Sintió su intensa mirada sobre ella, recorriéndola… casi degustándola. Lejos de incomodarse, le resultó divertido.

-Visitando a las estrellas.

Se arrancó la máscara sin pensarlo y la asentó en la mesilla de centro, mientras ella misma tomaba asiento en el sofá, justo al lado del gemelo. Lo miró por un segundo, con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios, y casi de inmediato le imitó, subiendo sus pies a la mesa para ponerse cómoda.

-¿Fumas? –El gemelo le mostró una cajetilla de cigarros. La amazona se lo pensó un segundo. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había fumado? No estaba muy segura, pero le parecía que había transcurrido siglos desde la última vez que el tabaco tocó sus labios.

-Gracias. –Tomó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca. Antes de que Kanon le ofreciera lumbre, le arrebató el suyo de los labios, y con él, encendió el propio antes de devolvérselo. Dio una calada profunda y, al exhalar el humo tibio… no sé sintió menos intranquila.- ¿Estás solo?

-Ahora estoy contigo.

-¡Valiente compañía!

La risa sarcástica que abandonó su garganta puso al gemelo sobre aviso. Kanon arrugó el ceño y probó su cigarro, dejando que el silencio la invitara a continuar. No lo hizo, así que decidió preguntar. Nunca se le había dado bien esperar, ni tampoco dar rodeos innecesarios… Además, le gustaba más la Naia platicadora del otro día y vaya que necesitaba un poco de diversión en ese momento.

-Ugh. –Musitó, mirando de soslayo a su amiga de la infancia. Aún cabreada, tenía que admitir que era la chica más guapa e _interesante_ que había visto en mucho tiempo.- Alguien está de malas. ¿Qué pasó? Dime que la cobra no intentó darte una paliza de nuevo.

Con la sola mención de la amazona de Ophicus, Naia arrugó el ceño todavía más. Dio un toque al cigarro y se cruzó de brazos en una actitud meramente defensiva. Los arañazos de la mujer en cuestión todavía le ardían… aunque no tanto como le dolía el orgullo. La expresión de desagrado no pasó desapercibida para el gemelo quien, comprendiendo las emociones que Shaina era capaz de provocar, esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-Agradable la fierecilla, ¿no?

-Tanto cómo un dolor en el estómago. ¿Qué rayos está mal con ella?

-Nada… -Kanon se encogió de hombros. Shaina era un persistente dolor en el culo, pero tenía que admitir que, como amazona, poco o nada había que reprocharle.- … Bueno, o _casi_ nada. –Había un pequeño punto cuestionable en su historia, pero…

-Cualquiera lo diría. Hay algo terriblemente mal con esa mujer demonio. –caló el cigarrillo una vez más y se deshizo del flequillo rebelde que le cubrió los ojos con un manotazo.

Kanon, increíblemente, volvió a guardar silencio una vez más. Se detuvo a mirarla, con más descaro del que debería haber mostrado, hasta el punto en que la atención de la joven recayó sobre él también. La vio alzar una ceja, lo cual le resultó un gesto de lo más gracioso y solo entonces volvió a confrontarla.

-Oh, venga, Caelum. No vas a decirme que nuestra adorable víbora consiguió amedrentarte, ¿verdad? Lo que pasó antes fue solo su _agradable_ forma de darte la bienvenida. Se pondrá mejor. –Cuando la morena le fusiló con la mirada, el gemelo soltó una carcajada que casi consiguió contagiarla. Se incorporó ligeramente solo para apagar lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo en el cenicero, pero de inmediato volvió a acomodarse a su lado.

-Por los dioses, falta que le hace un buen polvo.

-En realidad… -en esa ocasión fue la ceja izquierda del peliazul la que se levantó. Sin notarlo, Naia había puesto el dedo sobre el único punto negro en el historial de la cobra.- _Ese_ es el problema. Se quedó las ganas.

-¿De qué hablas? –De pronto, la conversación se tornaba entretenida.

-Shaina tiene un _pequeño_ secreto.

-Habla. –Inconscientemente, la amazona se acercó un poco más a él.

-La cobra tiene un oscuro pasado…

-Oh.

-En el que sufrió una obsesión espantosa por cierto santo de bronce. –Una mueca de completa incredulidad adornó el rostro de la morena. Kanon no pudo sino ensanchar su propia sonrisa. Le robó el tabaco y se lo llevó a los labios.- Pegaso. –Añadió tras una pausa que a Naia le resultó eterna.- Creo que habrás escuchado de él.

-¿Pegaso? ¿El favorito de la princesa? –Se cubrió la boca con las manos y soltó una risita burlona.

-El mismo. –El gemelo asintió, disfrutando aquella historia tanto como Naiara.- Digamos que perdía toda su dignidad cada vez que lo miraba, besaba el suelo que pisaba y le idolatraba como a ningún otro; de no ser porque las malas hierbas nunca mueren, hubiera muerto por él.

-¡Por Athena! ¡Esto es demasiado bueno! ¡Shaina embabucada por un mocosito!

-El mocoso vio su rostro una vez y eso bastó para traumatizarla. -continuó.

-No me digas. Amar o matar. Pfff… que ridiculez. –Meneó la cabeza con desaprobación.- Por un momento creí que la cobra tenía suficiente cerebro como para no creerse esa mierda.

-No todas las mujeres son como tú.

Naia perdió la mirada en él, contemplándolo mientras daba un toque más al cigarro. Era como si, de pronto, aquel rostro, de ojos centellantes, labios bonitos y sonrisa mordaz, la hubiera atrapado. Recordó el primer beso, robado justo antes de que su mundo colapsara; y, de alguna forma, sintió el deseo de robar uno menos inocente ahora.

-Devuélveme eso. –No lo hizo. En cambio, arrebató de regreso el diminuto cigarrillo de sus dedos. Se lo llevó a la boca, juguetonamente y, muy despacio, dio una última calada. Sus ojos violeta jamás se despegaron de los esmeralda del gemelo. Jugaron con él, le provocaron y solamente se desviaron de él cuando su mirada se tornó más penetrante que la propia.

-¿Sabes que hay algo endemoniadamente sexy en la forma en que tratas a ese cigarrillo?

-¿En serio? –El peliazul asintió, acercándose todavía más a ella. La amazona no se movió ni un poquito, solo liberó lenta y provocadoramente el humo de sus pulmones.- ¿Intentas algo conmigo? Escuché que, con palabras, incluso los dioses caen bajo tu encanto. ¿Cuál es el secreto, Kanon?

-Todos tenemos secretos. -Intempestivamente, Kanon se acercó a ella, rodeó su cuello con el brazo y la jaló hacia si, hasta que la tuvo tan cerca que su labios rozaron la blanca piel de su cuello. Naiara no pudo reaccionar. Permaneció estática, sintiendo como la respiración de Kanon golpeaba contra su oído y le erizaba la piel con su caricia. Algo en su interior se retorció y, de no haber sido por su resistencia a ceder al primer intento del gemelo, hubiera caído en su juego en ese mismo instante.- Si te lo dijera, no te resultaría ni la mitad de interesante. –murmuró a su oído.

-Entonces no lo hagas. –Le susurró también. Rió, para después intentar ponerse de pie, pero el geminiano la apretó con un poquito de más de fuerza, dispuesto a no dejarla ir.

-¿Huyes? –Naia escuchó la risita, suave y encantadora, cosquilleando en su oído; y sintió la caricia directa de los labios de Kanon, así como lamida traviesa que consiguió cortarle la respiración.- Creí que querías saber mi secreto. -murmuró. El ronroneo ronco de su voz la envolvía, como una tentación cada vez más difícil de resistir.

-¿Vas a decirme?

-Es bien sencillo… se trata de saber _perfectamente_ lo que quieres y en el momento preciso en que lo quieres. –Kanon se alejó un poquito para buscar sus ojos. Su mirada lo dijo todo: _"Ríndete, o caerás."_

-¿Y qué quieres, Kanon? –Ella lo cuestionó, a pesar de que sabía la respuesta. La mirada violeta brillaba con tanta provocación como la suya. Bastó con verla mordisquear sus labios para saber lo que quería… y que Naia quería exactamente lo mismo que él.

-Quiero…

Pero no hubo tiempo para que terminara de hablar. Un par de golpes resonaron en su puerta y las voces de los mensajeros papales resonaron, llamando su nombre. No había más tiempo para juegos.

-¡Saga y Kanon de Géminis! ¡El Maestro os convoca a su presencia!

El gemelo estaba seguro de haber gruñido como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Para cuando soltó la primera maldición, la amazona ya se había alejado de él, y lo observaba más divertida de lo que él se hubiera esperado. Por fin, sin que pudiera contenerla por más tiempo, la risa de Naiara estalló, con tanto entusiasmo que al peliazul le resultó imposible no esbozar una sonrisa retorcida. Se le había escapado… por ahora.

-Que curioso. –La amazona se puso en pie y se plantó delante del santo, con las manos sobre sus caderas.- Me parece que, por esta vez, desear no fue suficiente.

Revolvió la melena azul y depositó un beso fugaz en su frente antes de girar sobre talones en busca de la salida. La mirada de Kanon estaba sobre ella, podía sentirla… y no se equivocaba.

Los ojos del santo seguían minuciosamente cada contoneo mientras pensaba irremediablemente en lo que acababa de perderse. De haber sido paranoico, hubiera pensado que el viejo había planeado que la interrupción llegara justamente a tiempo. Pero, con lo que nadie más que él mismo contaba, era el hecho de que, en realidad, nunca había mentido. Su secreto era precisamente ese: cuando quería algo, iba tras de ello, a como diera lugar. Y, aunque el beso robado catorce años atrás nunca le había dejado pensado, ahora era precisamente la mujer que surgió de aquella niñita mona la que le hacía pensar en cosas mucho menos inocentes y mil veces más… sugestivas.

-¡Oye, Caelum! –La llamó, antes de que desapareciera por su puerta. Al verla voltear, le sonrió.- No te lo había dicho antes, pero es buena tenerte de regreso.

-Es bueno estar aquí de nuevo.

Y, por lo que veía, ella tampoco parecía oponerse.

-X-

Si Milo había llegado tarde a la reunión, era precisamente porque los estúpidos mensajeros de Arles no había sido capaces de encontrarlo. De haber sido un poquito más hábiles, y mucho más avispados como para buscarle en el sótano de Escorpio, sin lugar a dudas el santo no hubiera tenido que soportar la mirada reprochadora de Camus por su retraso, ni tampoco el suspiro malintencionado del santo de Altair cuando por fin el guardia de la puerta anunció su llegada.

-Al fin estamos _todos_. –comentó Arles. Milo gruñó y estaba seguro de que el gesto de desagrado se escuchó hasta en el rincón más alejado del salón.- Podemos comenzar, Maestro.

El peliazul tardó un par de segundos más antes de tomar el único asiento que quedaba vacío. Se sentía intrigado por el motivo de aquella improvisada reunión.

Miró hacia los rostros de sus compañeros en busca de respuestas, pero lo único que encontró fueron miradas tan curiosas como la suya, en algunos casos. El resto de ellos, o bien le ignoró, o como en el caso de Saga, su mirada resultó imposible de descifrar.

-Lamento si os ha parecido que ésta convocatoria ha sido hecha con demasiada premura. –Shion acomodó las hojas que traía en las manos. No eran necesario que lo hiciera, pero al menos de esa forma podía descargar su nerviosismo de alguna forma. La última vez que los había tenido reunidos a todos, el desastre los había golpeado sin que lo viera venir.- Hay noticias importantes que deben ser compartidas con todos vosotros.

Calló por un segundo, buscando cualquier cosa en los rostros de sus chicos que le hablara de su estado de ánimo.

Los últimos días habían sido un verdadero misterio. Arles había llegado a su despacho con noticias ocasionales, pero con nada realmente importante. Así que, con todo pesar, Shion tenía que decir que iba caminando a ciegas en relación a sus muchachos. Sin embargo, quería ser optimista. _"No noticias… son buenas noticias." _Y vaya que confiaba que así fuera.

-Ha pasado ya tiempo suficiente desde nuestro regreso. –continuó.- Nuestros cosmos comienzan a recuperarse, y tanto Dohko, Arles, como yo, confiamos en que pronto los tendremos de regreso en un cien por ciento. Después de una cuidadosa consideración… -y vaya que se había llevado tiempo pensando, planeando y midiendo con sumo cuidado cada paso de su nuevo esquema.- …he llegado a la conclusión de que es el momento de retomar un plan de trabajo.

Volvió a detenerse para contemplarlos con detenimiento. Un par de cejas se levantaron, otro par de labios se torció con resignación y alguno más se revolvió el cabello, pero nada más. Shion sabía que aquel era el primer gran paso para retomar una normalidad que seguramente nunca existió.

-Lo primero que haré será asignaros un equipo. –Una vez más, rebuscó entre sus papeles por la hoja en la cual había garabateado los nombres de cada grupo. Dohko, Arles y él se habían quemado las pestañas con aquella dantesca tarea, mayormente porque para el santo de Altair, como para el mismo, la gran mayoría de esos nombres no proporcionaban más que rostros de desconocidos para ellos.- Trabajareis como líderes de cada grupo. Serán vuestra responsabilidad y rendiréis informes por cada una de sus acciones.

-¿Incluso yo tendré un equipo? –Kanon preguntó, burlón. Después de todo, el solo era santo _suplente_ de Géminis.

-Incluso tú, Kanon. –Le respondió el Patriarca sin inmutarse. El gemelo chasqueó la lengua. Pero Shion ni siquiera prestó atención a aquel gesto; Kanon estaba muy equivocado si creía que a partir de entonces la vida se le pasaría entre vagancia y juegos retorcidos.- Aquí está. –anunció cuando el trozo de papel cayó en sus manos.- Cada equipo está constituido por dos o tres miembros, de distintos rangos, distintas habilidades y, por supuesto, diferentes carencias. Está en vuestras manos ayudar a desarrollar esos talentos y contribuir a la disminución de sus carestías. Algunos constituirán retos mayores que otros, pero estoy seguro que las recompensas serán también mayores. Cuando estéis integrados, se os asignará misiones, internas y externas. La Guerra Santa puede haber quedado en el pasado, pero nuestra Orden nació para servir a la humanidad… y hay mucho en lo que podemos ser de utilidad aún.

-Sabréis que los santos de bronce que llegaron con Seiya y los demás al Santuario han decidido permanecer entre nosotros. –Dohko intervino. Había tenido la oportunidad de tratar con ellos personalmente y había llegado a considerarlos como buenos chicos. Sin embargo, del mismo modo, reconocía que sus habilidades como santos eran pocas y su nivel, bajo para el rango que representaban.- Me parece que debéis prestarles mayor atención. Probablemente sean quienes más trabajo demanden de vuestra parte.

-Los equipos quedarán organizados del siguiente modo. –Miró una vez a sus discípulos y procedió a leer la lista.- Mu, tú estarás a cargo de Algheti de Hércules, Dio de Mosca y Sirius de Can Mayor. Por supuesto, Kiki seguirá estando bajo tu cuidado y tutela.

-Bien.

-Aldebarán, tu equipo estará constituido por Geki de Osa Mayor, Ban de León Menor y Nikos de Orión. –El toro dorado asintió.

Conforme los nombres iban surgiendo, una diminuta sonrisa iba ensanchándose en los labios de Milo. Moría de curiosidad por su equipo, eso era cierto e innegable; pero del mismo, los equipos ajenos le resultaban todo un entretenimiento. Estaba seguro de que, al final, más de un grupo saldría de ese salón con un mote nuevo, cortesía suya.

-Saga. –Shion contempló al gemelo.- Jabú de Unicornio, Argol de Perseo y Shaina de Ophicus quedarán bajo tu cargo.

-_"Mierda."_ –Fue todo lo que la cabeza del gemelo alcanzó a pensar en ese instante. Su rostro, sin embargo, permaneció tan indiferente como había llegado.

-La cobra… uuuuh. –Se alcanzó a escuchar la risita divertida del Escorpio, pero una mirada severa por parte de Arles consiguió acallarla en un segundo, no sin conseguir una mueca de molestia por parte de Milo, dicho sea de paso.

-Kanon… -El Patriarca buscó por la mirada del peliazul. Cuando la encontró, se golpeó de frente con una pared de provocación. Los ojos de Kanon poseían la habilidad de expresar la rebeldía innata de su dueño.- Serás responsable de Ichi de Hidra, Dócrates, Cassios y Jaki.

Y para cuando terminó de pronunciar los nombres, la carcajada del escorpión no pudo contenerse por mucho más. Rió a como le vino en gana y con tanta fuerza como quiso. Kanon entrecerró los ojos, confundido, mientras buscaba en los rostros de sus demás compañeros por una explicación a la conducta del bichejo.

-¡Madre mía! ¡Madre mía! –Milo se ahogaba con su propia risa.- ¡Pero que bueno!

-Milo… -Shion intentó reprenderlo, pero no funcionó.

El problema era que tampoco era el único. Máscara Mortal no tardó en unirse a la carcajada.

Kanon había notado que más de uno de los otros santos presentes luchaban contra su propia sonrisa. Aioria se había mordido los labios para no reírse. Aldebarán tenía cara de espanto. Camus había agachado la mirada, y ahora observaba con fascinación la alfombra bajo sus pies. Shura se había convertido en víctima de un repentino ataque de tos, mientras Afrodita se cubría insistentemente la boca con los dedos. Aioros, como siempre, no tenía la menor idea de lo que sucedía; y Saga… ¡el muy maldito de Saga estaba sonriendo por primera vez en un millón de años! Maldita fuera. Tenía que ser algo _muy_ malo.

-Un momento… -Por primera vez en su vida, Kanon sintió que las palabras le titubearon en la boca.- ¿Por qué no has mencionado las constelaciones de mis subordinados?

-¡Porque no las tienen! –Milo respondió entre risas todavía.- ¡No son santos!

-Basta ya, Milo. –La voz de Shion se tornó autoritaria.- No quiero una risa más.

-¡¿Mis subordinados no tienen armadura?!

-No poseer una armadura no significa que sean débiles. –Los ojos rosáceos de Shion se centraron en el gemelo.- Tú, mejor que nadie, deberías entenderlos. Dócrates y Jaki poseen el nivel de un santo de plata, pero no el espíritu. Cassios es discípulo de Shaina, por lo que seguramente no tendrás quejas de él. Os haríais bien los unos a los otros, Kanon. Confío en que entenderás mis razones eventualmente.

Pero lo único que tuvo por respuesta fue un gruñido que, en realidad, esperaba. A pesar de todo, se sintió conforme. Tenía sus motivos, todos bien intencionados. Solo faltaba esperar que Kanon los comprendiera… aunque sus compañeros no estaban ayudando en lo absoluto.

-Continuemos. –acotó un segundo después.- Ángelo, estarás con Nachi de Lobo y con Giste. –De inmediato, los ojos de Shion viajaron a Milo, advirtiéndole en silencio que no quería una sola risa más en su sala. Afortunadamente, el santo peliazul decidió no tentar más a la suerte por ese día.- Aioria, quedarás a cargo de Orfeo de Lira y Marin de Águila.

-Perfecto. –asintió el castaño, con un sonrisilla en los labios. Pero casi de inmediato, Milo, a su lado, se encargó de borrarla.

-Puuurrr… -ronroneó suavemente como un felino.- El gatito ya se _hace cargo_ de la aguilita. –Y entonces, la mano de Aioria se estampó contra su nuca.

-¿Algo _más_ que quieras compartir, Milo?

-No, no, Maestro. –rió por lo bajo.- Mis disculpas. –Su carita de inocencia no alcanzó a convencer a Shion.

Milo era un desastre con piernas. Había pasado de ser un chiquillo travieso a convertirse en un joven todavía más escandaloso. Sin embargo, a Shion le tranquilizaba que su conducta divertida y bulliciosa hiciera más relajado un proceso que él se había imaginado más difícil. Aún así, meneó la cabeza con una desaprobación más que fingida y se atrevió a seguir con las asignaciones.

-Shiva de Pavo Real y Ágora de Loto seguirán como tus subordinados, Shaka. –El santo de la Virgen aprobó y, en ese momento, Shion se dio cuenta que había llegado el momento más esperado para su santo de Escorpio.- Milo…

-¿Sí? ¡Dime ya! –El peliverde volvió a negar.

-Dante de Cerbero, Moses de Ballena y Naiara de Caelum. –Milo pestañeó un par de ocasiones, incrédulo. Después, esbozó la sonrisa más grande de ese día y soltó una carcajada de triunfo. La _"señorita culo bonito" había _quedado en su equipo. ¡Al diablo con los otros! ¡No había podido quedar mejor! ¡Ahora tendría acceso a todos los chismes!

-¡Genial!

-Aioros. –El arquero centró su atención en él. Con un poco de suerte, así como Aioria había quedado como superior de Marin, él se quedaría con Apus.- Spartan, Asterión de Canes y Tatiana de Lince estarán en tu equipo. –El santo se sopló el flequillo. Pues no, sus suposiciones habían fallado vilmente. Sin embargo, recordó que Tatiana había alguna vez subordinada de Saga y los rumores decían que… Bueno, ya tendría tiempo de sobra para averiguar.

-Bien.

-Eire de Grulla y Capella de Auriga trabajarán contigo, Shura. –continuó Shion.- Camus, Jamian de Cuervo, Tremy de Sagita y Deltha de Apus serán tus subordinados. –El Patriarca bajó momentáneamente las hojas de papel que mantenían su atención y se concentró, tanto en el santo de Acuario, como en el de Escorpio.- Os solicito que os mantengáis atentos a los movimientos de Caelum y de Apus. Sabed que las condiciones de su retorno son delicadas. No quiero volver a llevarme un susto desagradable con respecto a ellas, aseguraos de que cumplen adecuadamente con lo que se les encarga. Si os dan problemas, avisadme de inmediato. –Se sentía a gusto con la decisión que había tomado, de encargar su custodia a Camus y también a Milo. No tenía nada especial en contra de las amazonas, pero tampoco estaba en disposición de permitirles poner al mundo de cabeza con alguna otra mala decisión.

Antes de regresar a sus documentos, echó un vistazo fugaz a los rostros de los gemelos y de Aioros. Pudo jurar que su comentario no cayó en gracia ni a Kanon, ni al castaño. Aunque Saga, en cambio, no movió un solo músculo, y eso ya era un alivio en si.

-Continuamos… -Shion retomó su labor.- Solamente me quedas tú, Matti. Estarás con Misty de Lagarto y Keitaro de Cruz del Sur.

-Afrodita. –replicó el sueco.

-¿Qué?

-Afrodita. Preferiría si me llamarás así, Maestro.

-Oh… -Shion entrecerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la barbilla. Para él siempre sería Matti, pero si lo que quería era eso…- Supongo que, está bien. _Afrodita_, será de hoy en adelante. –Al escucharlo, Máscara Mortal levantó una ceja. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para reclamar el mismo derecho que el santo de Piscis, pero una vez más, el lemuriano se le adelantó.- Olvídalo, Ángelo. No pienso llamarte _"Máscara Mortal"_. Los demás pueden decirte como les venga en gana, pero para mi siempre serás Ángelo. Punto. No se discute más. –Un bufido del italiano le hizo saber que había entendido.- Bien, ¿todos habéis comprendido vuestras asignaciones?

-A la perfección, Maestro. –Le respondió Mu. El peliverde se alegró de que, quizás con la única excepción de Kanon, nadie más había protestado, y de hecho, ya veía venir las quejas del gemelo.

-Dijiste que había una segunda noticia. –Milo volvió a irrumpir en la conversación. Si la segunda noticia resultaba tan divertida como la primera, sería un día más que maravilloso.

Shion sonrió mientras asentía. Buena señal para todos. La segunda noticia, tal como el santo de Escorpio pensaba, era mucho más grande que la primera y mil veces más grata.

Se tomó un segundo para mirar a Dohko y también a Arles, sus dos cómplices en el pequeño secreto. Arles le asintió, mientras que la sonrisa del chino se hizo más evidente. Shion estaba seguro de que las noticias del despertar de la princesa serían tan extraordinarias para todos, como lo habían sido para él.

La presencia de Saori se había convertido en una ráfaga de aire fresco en el templo papal. La pequeña diosa, hasta entonces una desconocida para el Maestro, resultó ser mil veces más adorable de lo que había llegado a imaginarse. Sabía que el fondo de ella existía una diosa, regia y exigente: una deidad de la guerra, aun minimizada; pero lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver era solamente a una chiquilla que se esforzaba por ser todo lo que se esperaba de ella.

Aún así, Shion tenía plena confianza de que su presencia sería para bien. El regreso de Athena sería quizás lo que sus santos necesitaban para retomar la vida que ella había deseado para ellos. Tenía fe en que las cosas mejoraría a partir de ese punto.

-Por una vez, me alegra ser el portador de noticias tan especiales… –habló de nueva cuenta. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa espontánea.- La _gran_ noticia la hemos dejado para el final.

-¿Crees que algún día nos diga? Esto es tortura, estoy seguro. –Milo susurró al oído de Camus. El francés solo lo miró fugazmente, exigiendo silencio, pero sintiéndose no menos intrigado que él. Era innegable que Shion ya le había dado más que vueltas suficientes al asunto.

-Estoy aquí.

La vocecilla, tan delgada como un suspiro, retumbó en el salón, atrapando la atención de los santos a su paso.

Efectivamente, Saori estaba _ahí_.

-X-

Ataviada con su peplo blanco, digno de una diosa; con la larga melena lila trenzada en oro y en plata, y el rostro desbordante de alegría, la adolescente les miraba desde un rincón alejado.

Cuando se hubo enterado de la convocatoria para reunir a sus santos dorados, simplemente no había podido resistir la tentación de verles. Shion seguramente tendría preparado algo diferente, algo más especial y probablemente formal, para su primera presentación en lo que había sido largas semanas. ¡Pero ella solo quería verlos lo más pronto posible! Así que había recurrido al plan más desesperado que le cruzara por la cabeza. De alguna forma había conseguido escabullirse en el salón y, de otra forma todavía más complicada, había guardado silencio en espera del momento adecuado para mostrarse. ¡Había aguantado demasiado! Así que, cuando la mención de Shion se hizo más que obvia para ella, supo que era entonces, o nunca.

Fue a su encuentro, casi corriendo, y cuando pilló al primero que se cruzó en su camino, lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

-¡Estoy tan feliz de veros! –exclamó mientras hundía el rostro en su pecho.

Aioria se quedó estupefacto. Cuando por fin reaccionó, alcanzó a corresponder el abrazo del modo más formal que le fue posible. Los abrazos desmesurados no estaban incluidos en el protocolo para tratar con Athena. Sin embargo, su afecto por la pequeña era tan grande como el que recibía de ella. Después de todo, estaban ahí por voluntad suya. Lo que tenían, que en el caso de Aioria era mucho más de lo que alguna vez esperó de la vida, era gracias a ella. Y, de una forma en que quizás poco entendían, la joven diosa también había renunciado a todo lo importante que poseía, para volver al lugar que le pertenecía.

-Nosotros también estamos felices de tenerte aquí, princesa. –Le respondió con una sonrisa, solo para que ella se la devolviera de un modo que pareció iluminar la habitación completa.

Otros once abrazos siguieron a ese primero, con el mismo ímpetu y siempre sin reparar en el abanico de reacciones que arrancaba de sus santos. Algunos más incómodos que otros, para ellos; porque Saori simple y sencillamente parecía haberse olvidado del pasado marcado por su ausencia, para aferrarse a un presente en el que no pensaba abandonarlos jamás. El resto de la historia ya no le importaba. Traiciones, odios, dolor… todo eso era algo que deseaba borrar de sus mentes, a como diera precio. Lo primero era aquello: demostrarles que, a sus ojos, no hacían falta la disculpas ni tampoco las lágrimas. Le valía con sus sonrisas y con la promesa implícita que disfrutarían aquella vida que les regalaba.

Los últimos dos abrazos fueron los que consiguieron erizarle la piel, más que ningún otro. Atropellados, incómodos e incluso torpes; sin embargo, volver a estrechar entre sus brazos a Aioros y a Saga, sin que la muerte estuviera de por medio, le resultó el epítome de aquella grandiosa hazaña que había comenzado al decidirse a regresarlos. Ver sus rostros de nuevo, escuchar sus voces y estrecharlos entre sus brazos; ¡cuántas veces se había imaginado ese momento! Y, ahora, por fin veía cristalizados todos sus esfuerzos.

-Os eché de menos. –Susurró la joven diosa. No los conocía tanto como hubiera deseado, pero sus palabras eran sinceras.

-Esa era la gran sorpresa. –Shion les dijo mientras contemplaba la escena. No había forma alguna de que desviara la mirada de su diosa y de sus santos, no cuando aquella estampa frente a él había sido una que soñara desde que su llegada fuera anunciada.

-X-

Después de aquella ráfaga de mimos y palabras bonitas, Saori parecía haberse tranquilizado un poco… o al menos eso era lo que creían. Lo cierto era que, a pesar del agotamiento, de haber sido voluntad suya, la pelilila hubiera permanecido por horas y horas alrededor de ellos, escuchándolos, o simplemente mirándoles hasta que el cansancio la venciera.

Pero Arles parecía más al borde del colapso que ella. Llevaba varios minutos golpeteando la mesa con los dedos y echando miradas por encima de su hombro, en dirección a donde ella estaba. Por fin, cuando ya no pudo contenerse más, el santo de Altair se levantó con el sigilo de un gato, solo para murmurar unas pocas palabras al oído de Shion. Entonces, el lemuriano asintió repentinamente y, al igual que él, rebuscó el rostro de su princesa. Esperó con paciencia a que sus ojos coincidieran y, cuando sucedió, le obsequió una sonrisa que solamente un padre embelezado podría obsequiarle.

-Es momento de retirarse, princesa. –acotó con suavidad.- Tus fuerzas no han regresado del todo, así que deberías tomar las cosas con calma. Hay más que tiempo suficiente para hablar, mi niña.

-Lo sé. Es solo que me siento emocionada. –sonrió, mientras acomodaba un largo mechón de cabello lila detrás de su oreja.- Me gustaría quedarme un poco más.

-No sería prudente por ahora. –De alguna forma, la intervención y la insistencia de Arles no le sorprendían. Curiosamente, veía en el santo de plata a su siguiente guardián fiero, aquel que velaría paranoicamente por cada detalle de su vida. El sola idea la hizo sonreír.- Vendrán días bastante agitados para vos. No les has dicho al respecto aún, Shion.

-Oh… estás en lo correcto. –Shion se puso de pie lentamente y ofreció la mano a Saori para ayudarla a levantarse.- En honor al regreso de nuestra princesa, hemos decidido que las Panateneas han de celebrarse en los días próximos. Os recomiendo sacar a vuestras armaduras de sus cajas de Pandora. Habréis de vestirlas en menos tiempo de lo esperado.

-¿Panateneas?

-Si, Kanon; más pronto de lo que imaginas. Os haré saber cuando estemos a la víspera. –Shion se tomó unos segundos para observarlos por una última vez, antes de despedirlos. Todo había salido mil veces mejor de lo que había esperado. Aliviado, suspiró.- Mientras tanto, podéis marcharos. Volved a vuestros asuntos.

Apenas Shion les había dado la espalda, cuando Milo se levantó de su asiento como un resorte. Jaló a Camus para que se pusiera en pie también y urgió al resto del grupo a seguirlo.

-Vale. ¡Todos a Escorpio! Yo invito a las bebidas mientras charlamos acerca de los _interesantes_ grupo. Podremos hablar del equipo canceriano de los sadomasoquistas, o de los felinos amorosos. –Escuchó gruñir a los dos santos aludidos, pero no le importó.- Quizás el gato quiera maullarnos la canción que preparó para Marin y que cantará con ayuda de Orfeo. ¡Será fenomenal!

-¡Milo!

Sin embargo, entre el ir y el venir de palabrería, ninguno notó que la mirada de su diosa seguía sobre ellos. Shion intentó escoltarla de regreso a su dormitorio, pero los planes de la deidad eran unos muy diferentes.

-Me quedaré unos minutos más. –Le dijo a su Patriarca. Los lunares en el rostro del lemuriano se levantaron, más Saori siquiera reparó en ellos. Su atención estaba en otros asuntos… en otras personas, para decirlo de un modo más correcto.

-X-

Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de moverse de su asiento cuando sus ojos se cruzaron fugazmente con los de Saori. No era la primera vez que los veía, ni aquella era la mirada más intensa que compartían. Sin embargo, era _diferente_. Por primera vez, era un gesto lleno de paz, de tranquilidad; sin prisas, ni miedos a lo que fuera a suceder.

Entonces, cuando ella sonrió suavemente y apresó su mano entre las suyas, se supo vencido.

La miró interrogante, casi de soslayo a través de su flequillo, pero el gesto de la niña diosa era firme y no daba lugar a dudas. Se quedó quieto, donde estaba, y apenas asintió levemente ante la insistente mirada gris. Después, le soltó, y la sintió irse. Se quedó quieto, inmóvil cual estatua, a la expectativa.

El detalle no pasó desapercibido para Shion, que caminaba rumbo a la otra salida, fingiendo un desinterés que estaba lejos de sentir. Pero antes desaparecer por la puerta, echó una última mirada atrás. Buscó los ojos de Saga, y un único vistazo fue suficiente. Su mirada se veía igual que la de un animalillo asustado. El peliverde asintió suavemente, con la única intención de infundirle ánimo, pero Saga, tras devolver el gesto tímidamente, se limitó a agachar la cabeza, contemplando con un inusitado interés el caprichoso jaspeado de la mesa.

-¡Aioros! –el nombre abandonó los labios de Saori como una melodía, y sin poder evitarlo, Saga se estremeció.

No miró en la dirección del arquero, pero casi podía imaginar a la perfección su reacción ante el asalto inesperado de aquella Athena a la que no reconocía. Caminaría presuroso rumbo a la salida junto a Aioria, lleno de preguntas acerca de quiénes y cómo eran sus nuevos subordinados y sin entender ni un poco de las misteriosas sonrisas que los demás habían compartido minutos atrás. Probablemente, sintiéndose excluido y fuera de lugar.

Sin embargo, al escuchar la voz cantarina de la diosa y sentir el aterciopelado tacto de sus manos, Aioros no podría sino quedarse quieto, cual estatua, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la puerta por donde los demás se alejaban, no sin dedicarles alguna mirada confundida. Luego apretaría los labios, apenas perceptiblemente, y contendría su necesidad, a duras penas, de apretarse la cinta roja de la frente. Eso si, voltearía hacia ella con una mirada pura y cristalina, procurando que ningún sentimiento inapropiado se dejara ver a través de ella. Al menos no demasiado.

Saga se sopló el flequillo. Así era Aioros, al menos el que recordaba y el que creía estaba con él en aquella habitación. Sencillo, fácil de comprender, fácil de querer.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes quedarte un momento?

Ninguno de los dos podía adivinar que era, pero aquella voz tan dulce tenía un poder hechizante sobre ellos. No habían podido resistirse a su risa y sus graciosos gorgoteos cuando era solo un bebé, y mucho temían que la diosa adolescente que era ahora tendría un efecto parecido. Simplemente era imposible negarle nada.

Aioros tragó saliva, y casi sin querer, su mirada se perdió en la melena de Saga, que no se había movido y les daba la espalda desde su silla, para después centrarse en la princesa. Asintió rápidamente, sin saber que otra cosa podía hacer… y casi temeroso, retrocedió sobre sus pasos y volvió a tomar asiento junto a ella.

-X-

Saori se había sentado entre ambos, Saga a su derecha y Aioros a su izquierda; y casi inmediatamente, había entrelazado sus dedos con los suyos. Era una situación extraña, incluso para ella. No estaba acostumbrada a su presencia, esa que incluso a ella le resultaba imponente. Había crecido rodeada de niños, lejos de aquel mundo, se había convertido en una diosa junto a ellos… y ahora tenía frente a si a un par de jóvenes sacados de las leyendas que poco tenían que ver con Seiya y los demás.

Vio de uno a otro rápidamente, observando el rostro de dioses que lucían y el corazón de niño que lloraba en silencio en sus pechos. Podía sentirlo, podía sentir su amargura y dolor, y aquello la hería enormemente.

Recordaba la primera vez que sus ojos se habían posado en Saga. Aquella fatídica noche, su mirada había distado mucho de ser tan pura y hermosa como la que viera tiempo después durante el Hades, o la que lucía en aquel momento. Aún siendo una diosa, la presencia de Ares en el geminiano la había asustado, la había dado miedo y lo había enfrentado. Claro que, jamás, ni por lo más remoto, se le hubiera pasado por la mente que todo tuviera un desenlace tan trágico. Ni siquiera su conciencia milenaria como diosa lo había esperado. Él había sido más rápido, más fuerte… y ella solamente había podido abrazarlo igual que a un muñeco roto, deseando poder dar marcha atrás en el tiempo.

Se habían encontrado más adelante, en una situación que no era más sencilla… y a diferencia de ahora, sujetó su mano con una intención muy diferente. Lo sintió temblar de dolor, de miedo… el mismo miedo que a ella le causo su muerte tiempo atrás. Y sin querer, creó un vínculo difícil de romper, _imposible_, le gustaría decir. Podía mirarlo y sentir que sus ojos iban más allá, que la apreciaba, y que no solamente sentía aquella fe inquebrantable entre santo y diosa.

Casi inconscientemente, apretó su mano con más fuerza, temiendo que de un momento a otro desapareciera.

Llevó su mirada a Aioros, tragó saliva, y sonrió. Ahí estaba su ángel guardián. Inquieto a más no poder, y sin saber bien en que ocupar su atención. Le transmitía tanta ternura, que le resultaba imposible describirlo, incluso para si misma. Él había estado ahí siempre, desde el primer día de su vida. Ambos lo habían hecho, lo sabía. Habían estado juntos esperándola, queriéndola. Había dado su vida por ella, sin dudarlo; olvidándose de su propia familia y de todo lo que quería, solamente por cuidarla. Había continuado velando sus sueños desde el más allá, y ahora que lo conocía… sabía que era su presencia la que había sentido a su lado a cada paso que había dado.

Les debía todo… y a la vez, sentía que nada sería suficiente por su sacrificio. Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki, habían peleado no solamente porque creían en su causa… sino porque eran _amigos_. Habían aprendido a quererla. Sin embargo, en este caso era diferente. Saga, Aioros y todos los demás, habían sido educados para creer en ella, para sacrificarse por ella… Y aunque no dudaba de la fe de ninguno de ellos, había que creer muy profundamente en algo para morir por ello.

Se sentía tan agraciada por su simple compañía, que había olvidado los motivos por los que les había retenido.

-¿Cómo estás? –De pronto, la voz de Saga resonó suavemente en la habitación, sacando a los otros dos de su letargo con un respingo que ninguno supo disimular.

Él se sorprendió a si mismo por haber sido capaz de pronunciar dos palabras, y si no se hubiera sentido inmediatamente el centro de las dos miradas, estaba seguro que también se hubiera respingado ante el sonido de su propia voz. Solamente atinó a aclararse la garganta.

-¡Bien! –exclamó ella, después sonrió.- Nada que unas cuantas horas de sueño no puedan arreglar.

El geminiano no tenía la menor idea de por qué Saori no soltaba su mano, y lo que era peor, por qué no parecía con intención alguna de hacerlo. O quizá si lo sabía… y la chiquilla era consciente de que si le soltaba, era capaz de salir corriendo en menos de un segundo. Casi sonrió ante el pensamiento, pero el resoplido tenso de Aioros poco más allá lo trajo a la realidad. Ella no dejaba de observarles, de uno a otro, con sus espectaculares ojos grises que parecían, y de hecho estaba seguro de que lo hacían, verlo todo.

-Me alegro… me alegro mucho.

Y para sorpresa de Aioros, devolvió el gesto. Saga dibujó una diminuta y discreta sonrisa en sus labios cuando logró serenarse. Era extraño, desde luego. Aioros no lo había visto sonreír desde que habían vuelto. Pero de alguna manera, aunque apenas habían compartido un par de palabras, tenía la sensación de que había un vínculo en aquella habitación considerablemente difícil de explicar.

-¿Esta todo bien? -se atrevió a preguntar con cierta timidez. Inmediatamente, la mirada de Saga se fijó en él. No estaba seguro de soportar tanta tensión por mucho tiempo más.

-Si, si. Es solo que… -Saori se encogió de hombros, en un gesto que al arquero le resultó demasiado humano como para provenir de una diosa; aunque hubiera perdido parte de su divinidad.- Me preguntaba como estabais _vosotros_. –Y algo les decía, a ambos, que aquel _vosotros_ se refería exclusivamente a ellos dos.- Con muchos de los chicos tuve oportunidad de pasar un tiempo, antes de que se desatará la guerra de Hades. De conocerles y ver como se sentían…

-No tienes de que preocuparte.

-Todo irá bien. –inexplicablemente, Aioros se encontró completando la frase del gemelo, igual que muchos años atrás. Saga lo miró de soslayo, tan sorprendido como él, y luego continuó.

-Solo hay que ser paciente.

-Lo sé, lo sé. _Yo_ lo sé. –Fascinada con aquella inesperada complicidad que ninguno había pretendido mostrar, amplió su sonrisa.- Solo quiero que vosotros lo comprendáis… que tengáis tanta fe en ello, como habéis demostrado tener en mi… en _Athena_. –rápidamente se corrigió. Para ellos, Saori era una desconocida, una niña mimada. Athena era un asunto muy diferente, y aquello la intimidaba. No estaba segura de poder cumplir con lo que esperaban de ella, ahora que la diosa le había dejado más espacio en su propio ser.- Me gustaría que las cosas fueran volviendo a su lugar poco a poco. Quiero ser útil, yo… -volvió a encogerse de hombros, sintiéndose inevitablemente, como un bebé frente a ellos.- Siento muchísimo por lo que habéis tenido que pasar unos y otros. Mi único deseo es poder compensaros.

-Nada fue culpa vuestra, princesa. –murmuró Aioros con el ceño fruncido. Ni en el más raro de los escenarios, se hubiera imaginado a una diosa pidiéndoles disculpas.- Nosotros debíamos…

-Saori, llámame Saori. –dijo de pronto. Aioros asintió apresuradamente, temiendo haberla ofendido.- Llamadme Saori… No soy una diosa completa, y aunque lo fuera… no quiero sentirme como una extraña. Habéis hecho por el mundo mucho más que yo. Solamente quiero ser una más entre vosotros.

-Supongo que Arles podrá vivir con eso. –continuó el arquero, rascándose la nuca algo más relajado. Conocía poco, apenas nada de aquella chiquilla, pero lo que veía comenzaba a gustarle y le generaba una confianza desconocida hasta entonces.

-Podrá. –Replicó ella sonriente.- Tendrá que poder. Si Tatsumi lo hace, él también. –murmuró más para si misma que otra cosa. Aioros alzó una ceja confundido.- Oh, no tardarás en conocerlo, te lo aseguro.

-Ya veo…

-Aunque, ahora que mencionáis a Arles… alguien dijo que sois un par de niñeras magníficas.

-Oh, dioses. –Aioros hundió el rostro entre las manos, cuando la escuchó reír.- Era para haberlo visto…

-Confió en que algún día me contéis de eso. –Volteó a ver a Saga, que había permanecido en silencio desde hacía algunos minutos, y ladeó el rostro para ver sus ojos. Lucía pensativo.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-No volváis a hacer esto, princesa. –Saori frunció el ceño, y el rápidamente se corrigió.- _Saori_. Somos nosotros quienes debemos cuidar de ti, y mal que bien, continuaremos haciéndolo hasta el final. Eso lo sabes. –La chica asintió. Había visto con sus propios ojos lo lejos que habían llegado por ella, como para ponerlo en duda.- Pero no vuelvas a ponerte en riesgo de esta manera. No lo hagas. No por nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? –La diosa entreabrió los labios dispuesta a emitir una protesta, pero Saga alzó su mano, y la silencio con un gesto.- Se que hablo por todos cuando digo que el sacrificio hecho por ti, ha merecido la pena. Independientemente de las consecuencias que tuvieran para nosotros.

Saori mantuvo su mirada unos segundos más, y terminó por asentir. Imaginaba que lo que menos deseaban, después de todos sus sacrificios, era saberla muerta por traerlos a ellos de vuelta. Pero lo volvería a hacer si tuviera ocasión… y sabía que eso se debía a su conciencia humana, mas no la importaba. Les quería. No necesitaba más explicaciones.

-Tú tampoco vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿si? –Saga calló. Sus labios se sellaron inmediatamente al escucharla, y Aioros desvió la mirada casi inmediatamente.- ¿_Si_? –insistió.

-Si. –terminó por decir.

-Bien. –se puso en pie, y para sorpresa de ambos, besó sus cabezas suavemente.- Será mejor que vaya a descansar, vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo. –No le pasó desapercibida la tensión en ellos ante su inesperada muestra de cariño, pero no le importaba. Verlos, tenerlos ahí… la hacía feliz. Se alejó un par de pasos, rumbo a la puerta, pero de pronto, se detuvo.- ¿Saga? ¿Aioros? –Ambos alzaron el rostro a la vez.- Gracias por todo.

-X-

Llegó a Géminis un buen rato después. Se había tomado el descenso con calma, sin prisas, y había aprovechado el largo trayecto para pensar. Aquella era una de las pocas cualidades que le encontraba a la larga escalinata: uno siempre podía reflexionar largo y tendido antes de llegar a su destino, incluso inventarse una excusa convincente en caso de ser necesario.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento se sentía cansado y confuso. No había sido difícil de entender que el único objetivo que perseguía Shion con aquella sorpresiva reunión, era reinstaurar la normalidad poco a poco; si es que era posible. Habían sucedido cosas curiosas y, debía admitir, que el viejo Patriarca había estado más que hábil en la elección de los equipos. Él probablemente lo hubiera hecho de otro modo, pero no dejaba de ser una manera elegante y sutil de regañar a Kanon. Esconder la sonrisa le había resultado imposible. Y no es que fuera únicamente por la satisfacción, quizá ligeramente infantil, que le había provocado.

Shion había encontrado el modo de ordenar las cosas y de reprenderles sin que se dieran cuenta siquiera. Pero su sonrisa se había esfumado tan pronto como Saori había atrapado su mano antes de que tuviera tiempo de pestañear. Sus músculos se habían tensado inmediatamente, y un nerviosismo casi insoportable había dado la vuelta a su estómago. Aún en aquel momento, lo sentía del revés.

Verla con vida, con aquella deslumbrante sonrisa, había sido indescriptible. Una paz enorme lo había embargado al comprobar que estaba sana y salva, al escucharla hablar y gozar de aquel tono infantil y dulce que escapaba de sus labios, sin miedo a que alguien fuera a morir en los próximos segundos, como siempre había sucedido en sus anteriores encuentros. Mas no había estado preparado para lo siguiente.

Se habían quedado solos, Saori, Aioros y él; formando una rocambolesca escena que mal que bien habían sorteado. Solamente suplicaba por no tener que pasar por algo así demasiado pronto. Estaba cansado, agotado. Quizá no tanto física, como mentalmente. Pero la realidad era, que la presencia de Aioros había llegado a empequeñecerlo. Lo había mirado de soslayo, como cada vez que el arquero había entrado en su rango de visión a lo largo de aquellas semanas, y un mísero atisbo a aquellos ojos azules, había servido para que su conciencia gritara; a pesar de que había llegado a ser una conversación distendida.

Lo había observado embelesado mientras Saori le sacaba un par de palabras, hasta que finalmente había llegado a una única y dolorosa conclusión: las cosas no habían cambiado tanto como pensaba. Durante años, en aquella etapa suya de sueños y grandes esperanzas, nunca había querido ser como nadie más. Había querido destacar por ser Saga, y le gustaba pensar que en algún punto lo había conseguido. Admiraba a algunas personas como Aioros y Orestes, pero sobre todo a Shion. Después, con el tortuoso paso del tiempo, su percepción de las cosas había cambiado.

Habían sido trece largos años, en los que había tenido _mucho_ tiempo para pensar, y Aioros se había erigido como aquello que le hubiera gustado ser, sin duda alguna. Ahora, el arquero había vuelto. Estaba ahí, podía verlo, oírlo, y sentirlo… Ahora era cuando comprendía que jamás sería como él, que jamás podría: Aioros simplemente era todo lo que a él le hubiera gustado ser. Repleto de ingenuidad y pureza, de fe en todo y todos, de esperanza y fortaleza. El arquero era la luz, y él era, tristemente, la oscuridad.

Se adentró en la Tercera Casa pensando en todo lo que había sucedido desde que habían vuelto.

Pasó junto a Géminis, que descansaba tranquila en medio del gran salón de batallas. Algunos tímidos rayos de sol la iluminaban, otorgándole un aspecto aún más etéreo y hermoso al que ya tenía. Shion había hecho un excelente trabajo con ella, aunque aún no había terminado. Sintió su llamada, su grito de atención, con un leve tintineo de su cosmos que contestó, sin darse cuenta, con una sonrisa; para después detenerse a su lado. Extendió la mano, y encendió su cosmos energía cuando las yemas de sus dedos tocaron el añorado metal.

Al contemplarla, imágenes de toda una vida fluían por su cabeza. Unas más bonitas que otras… pero todas parecían hacerle la misma pregunta una y otra vez. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Hasta aquel punto en que renegaba de todo y todos? No tenía la menor idea, y aunque no estaba cómodo con su nueva situación, odiaba aquello que había terminado siendo.

Saga de Géminis era fuerte, no lloraba, no se lamentaba. Lo que fuera que sucediera con él lo llevaba por dentro, lejos de las miradas y los sentidos de todos. La máscara que era su rostro lo hacía invulnerable. Solo necesitaba encontrar el modo de recomponerla y colocarla en su lugar, para poder salir de aquel templo y vivir… como se esperaba de él. No había caso en que alguien supiera sus pesares, porque nadie tenía una solución. Nadie comprendería.

Pero tampoco podía cumplir con las expectativas de todos. No podía hablar de toda una vida, o actuar, como si nada grave hubiera sucedido, no podía olvidarlo. No podía evitar sentirse culpable, y tampoco podía recuperar al Saga de trece años atrás. Por mucho que Aioros, o Naia lo necesitaran o lo quisieran de vuelta… No sería posible. Al menos, no por el momento. No hasta que terminara de romperse y tocar fondo.

Se sopló el flequillo. Demasiadas reflexiones por aquel día. Solamente necesitaba cerrar los ojos y no pensar en nada. Con aquella idea se incorporó, pero cuando un metálico taconeo se escuchó a sus espaldas, supo que su anhelado descanso tendría que esperar.

-X-

Deltha no tenía la menor idea de que extraño impulso la había llevado a tomar aquella decisión. Quizá era porque Naia no había dejado de repetirle lo mismo una y otra vez… o quizá porque la compañía de Aioros y todo lo que el arquero había mencionado, lleno de tristeza y nostalgia, la había llegado muy al fondo. Probablemente fuera lo segundo… porque, de un modo u otro, estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con el ímpetu de Naia.

La cuestión era, que allí estaba. En Géminis, contemplando la larga melena azul del que una vez fuera un gran amigo y cómplice. Se quedó quieta en el mismo instante en que él notó su presencia, y cuando se dio la vuelta de un modo odiosamente lento, Deltha apretó los puños y la mandíbula con fuerza. Contempló su rostro, por primera vez en más de una década, pero viéndolo de un modo muy distinto al de la última vez. Sin embargo, la cara que la veía de vuelta era prácticamente la misma. Más adulto, más hombre… igual de bonito, e infinitamente más _culpable_.

-¿Realmente crees que sigues siendo digno de ella? –Las palabras escaparon de sus labios antes de que pudiera pensarlas, pero el brillo de Géminis era demasiado llamativo como para ignorarlo. Simplemente, no alcanzaba a comprender como ella, uno de los ropajes sagrados más poderosos sobre la tierra… no lo había abandonado.

-_Creo_ que ya tienes una respuesta para eso. –dijo con suavidad. Su voz sonaba pausada, ni una sílaba más alta que otra que denotara emoción alguna; aunque Saga estaba lejos de sentirse tan tranquilo.

-Y aunque la tengo, estas _aquí_, frente a mí. –Siseó, mientras daba un par de pasos al frente. El peliazul guardó silencio, y continuó observando la máscara de plata, ignorando el certero "golpe" lo mejor que pudo.- No lo entiendo… -masculló ella, cuando lo tuvo apenas a unos centímetros.- No entiendo por qué gozas de más oportunidades que todos los demás juntos. No las mereces.

No había manera humana de describir lo furiosa que se sentía en aquel momento. La sola presencia de Saga frente a ella le resultaba infinitamente dolorosa, pero su silencio no lo era menos. Por un lado era como si ignorase todos los sentimientos que desbordaban sus palabras, como si no la escuchase siquiera. Por otro, daba la impresión de que ni siquiera le importaba un poco. Los ojos de Deltha se humedecieron de lágrimas de rabia.

-No soporto que estés _aquí_. –Y Saga no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que no solo se refería a su presencia en Géminis, frente a ella; sino a estar con vida.- Pensé que podría lidiar con ello, pero te miro y… -Su voz se rompió por un instante y se maldijo por mostrar un atisbo de debilidad en un momento como aquel.- No _mereces_ estar aquí. Has hecho _tanto_ daño que ni siquiera alcanzo a comprender de donde sacas el valor para estar ahí de pie como si nada.

Saga quiso decir algo, pero no encontró el modo, ni las palabras. Deltha no necesitaba escucharle, aunque ella pensara que si; porque no tenía ninguna excusa, ninguna explicación que la pudiera hacer sentir mejor… especialmente porque pensaba peligrosamente parecido a ella. Había _fallado_, punto.

-Te hubiera confiado mi vida. ¡Te lo hubiera confiado todo porque tú eras especial! -Las manos de la amazona se estrellaron contra el pecho de Saga, llenas de rabia. Y por primera vez desde que ella hubiera llegado, la mirada del geminiano buscó el suelo, o cualquier otro lugar donde esconderse.- ¡Te quería tanto como a un hermano, te quería tanto como lo hacía Aioros! Y nos fallaste. ¡Lo mataste! ¡Escupiste sobre todo lo que él era, sin que te importara todo lo que hizo por ti! –Golpeó de nuevo.- Todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ti… Y lo condenaste…

-Deltha… -murmuró con cierto nerviosismo, pero no atinó a decir más. Ella tenía razón, tenía _toda_ la razón. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en una excusa? No importaba lo dolorosas que resultaran sus palabras, no importaba que rompieran lo poco que quedaba en pie de su corazón.

-_Tú_ me lo quitaste, Saga. –Y por el sonido de su voz, al geminiano no le resultó difícil saber que lloraba.- Y has tenido el valor de reprocharle el pasado… ¡lo has tenido! Pero ahora no eres capaz de decir nada. ¡Di algo! ¡Dímelo a mi! –Gritó.- ¡Defiéndete y no seas cobarde! ¡Naia quería que te escuchara a ti también!

-No hay nada que pueda decir. –dijo tras sujetar las muñecas de la amazona antes de que volvieran a empujarlo. La conversación con Aioros había sido un error, pero en su momento le había salido del alma.- _Nada_.

-¡¿Y ya?! –quiso deshacerse de su agarre, golpearlo, abofetearlo y acomodar su cerebro; pero Saga no la dejó. Lloró, lloró amargamente sin que ya la importara que él lo supiera, y finalmente se zafó de él y de la máscara de un manotazo. Para ella, como amazona, Saga ya no era digno de ver su rostro, pero _merecía_ ver sus lágrimas y su dolor: todo lo que él había provocado.- ¿Tan difícil te resultó pedir ayuda…? –Dejó de gritar. Ya no era necesario, aunque su corazón amenazara con escapar de su pecho por la velocidad a la que latía. El sonido escapó de su garganta en apenas un hilo de voz.- ¿Tan difícil como fácil fue matarlo?

Saga clavó los ojos en el suelo, a pesar de que aquel gesto era muy impropio de él. Guardó silencio por unos instantes, porque aunque sus labios se movían, o querían hacerlo, su garganta se negaba a darle voz. Tragó saliva, e hizo acopio de fuerzas para ignorar el intrincado nudo de su garganta. Cada palabra de Deltha, había sido un certero golpe donde más dolía. Buscó su rostro, y miró aquellos ojos avellana bañados en lágrimas. Ella no se merecía lo que había pasado. _Nadie_ lo hacía, pero desgraciadamente y por mucho que lo deseara, él no tenía una solución.

No había nada que pudiera hacer por arreglarlo, por aliviar el dolor que había provocado a tanta gente. Y aunque fuera terriblemente doloroso, Deltha había reaccionado tal y como él había esperado… como le parecía lógico dada la situación. La compasión, las disculpas, las palabras amables y las miradas esperanzadas que evocaban un pasado que no volvería… estaban equivocadas.

Ya no le quedaba más opción que levantarse, porque aquella conversación, si podía llamarse así… había sido, sin duda, el último y certero golpe para tumbarlo. Las cosas ya solamente podían ir a mejor. _Debían_ mejorar.

-Lo siento, Deltha. –Dijo finalmente.- Lo siento muchísimo.

Era, probablemente, mucho menos de lo que ella esperaba y todos merecían. Pero era un paso, era un comienzo… Y era sincero. Era verdad.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA:**

_Shion:_ ¿Apenas el capítulo 6 y ya comenzasteis a pervertir a mis niños? ¬¬'

_Aioros:_ En defensa de Damis y Sun, debo decir que Kanon ya era un pervertido, seguramente u_U

_Saga:_ Estoy de acuerdo en eso u_U

_Kanon:_ Al menos me lo paso mejor que _otros_ :D Mucho mejor.

_Arles:_ ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de perversiones delante de la princesa? Es su primer día con nosotros y ya estará pensando a saber que cosas acerca de este lugar u_u

_Saori:_ Whahaha! Tengo los niñeros más guapos de _todo_ el mundo *_*

_Damis_: Y esperamos que el mundo entero este complacido con esta Saori "reinventada".

_Aioros_: Lo estarán. ¿Tú la has visto? ¿Has visto lo mona que es? ¡Nadie me avisó de eso! ¡En mi contrato no ponía que mi diosa sería una cosa preciosa que dan ganas de comerse!

_Sunrise_: Creo que hemos creado un pequeño y adorable monstruo, Damis.

_Damis_: Si, es probable.

_Kanon_: Como sea, tengo prisa y cosas _mejores_ que hacer. ¡Vamos! ¡Disuelvanse! ¡No hay nada que ver aquí!

_Milo_. Algunos pagaríamos por verte entrenar a tu _maravilloso_ grupo, Kanon. Lastima que yo tenga cosas mejores que ver, claro…

_Kanon_: ¬¬'

_Saga_: ¡Bah, bah! ¡Déjale tranquilo o no se callará jamás!

_Aioros_: ¡Muchas gracias por los montones de reviews!

_Saga_: Y con esto nos despedimos. Tengo un rincón al que irme a llorar. ¡Gracias, Apus!

_Deltha_: &/(ç%*_"¬!


	8. Panateneas

**Capítulo 7: Panateneas**

Naia se aseguró de que cada minúsculo detalle estuviera a la perfección. Extendió una gruesa capa de crema de chocolate y avellana sobre los panqueques, y dibujó una carita sonriente con mermelada de fresa encima: justo como a Deltha le gustaba. Cualquier cosa con tal de sacarle un par de palabras. A su vez, preparó un plato casi idéntico para ella, aunque sustituyó la jalea con un poco de chocolate en polvo. Después, acomodó ambos platos en la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas, con la esperanza de que la pelipúrpura la acompañara a desayunar esa mañana.

No habían tenido la oportunidad de sentarse para hablar a gusto sobre todo lo que había sucedido. Cada vez que lo intentaban, la conversación se reducía a un debate sobre el pasado; sobre la inocencia de Saga, o su culpabilidad, según fuera el punto de vista de cada una. Y Naia, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle cual había sido su decisión final acerca de permanecer en el Santuario.

Por un momento había llegado a pensar que Deltha en verdad se quedaría. La había visto acomodar un rincón de la cabaña para sus cosas: su ropa, su cama y alguna vieja fotografía de lo que había sido su vida en Naxos. Pero de unos días para atrás, el humor había vuelto a oscurecérsele y, con él, las esperanzas de Naiara se derrumbaron un poquito también.

-El desayuno está listo. –llamó.

Su amiga no tardó en acompañarla. Se sentó en el lado opuesto de la diminuta y vieja mesa de madera; la miró fugazmente y le obsequió una sonrisa que no terminó de convencerla.

-Gracias. –musitó.

-Espero que te guste. –Deltha asintió mientras probaba el desayuno hecho especialmente para ella. Degustó un pedacito, dándose tiempo de disfrutar el delicioso platillo, y esbozó una sonrisa. Intentó no prestar atención a la mirada insistente de Naiara. Lo consiguió con éxito en las primeras dos ocasiones, pero a la tercera supo que no tendría escapatoria.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Iba a preguntarte lo mismo. Has estado demasiado distante en estos últimos días.

-¿Tú crees? –Bajó la mirada, centrándola en el plato que tenía enfrente. Su tenedor jugó con la comida, más no volvió a probarla.

-Puede que hayamos estado separadas por mucho tiempo, Apus, pero te conozco. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es sobre tu decisión? ¿Acaso has decidido que… no vas a quedarte? –La última pregunta abandonó sus labios casi con miedo. Cierto era que habían hecho la promesa de permanecer juntas sin importar lo que sucediera. Cierto era, también, que Aioros hacía su parte de la lucha para convencerla. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que la situación con la que se habían encontrado, era mucho peor de lo que llegaron a imaginarse.- Necesito saber lo que has decidido, Del.

Los ojos avellana de su amiga chocaron con los suyos. La oyó suspirar y presenció como se llevaba las manos al cabello, para acomodarlo de la mejor manera que le fue posible. Cada gesto de Deltha exudaba una tensión difícil de evitar.

-Voy a quedarme. –respondió en un susurro. Una vez más, rehuyó a la mirada de su amiga.- Voy a intentarlo al menos.

-¿Pero? –Había un "_pero_", Naia estaba segura de eso.

-No lo sé, Naia. –Dejó los cubiertos y apartó el plato, para aparragarse sobre la mesa y cubrirse la mirada con las manos.- No sé que tan bien vaya a funcionar esto.

-Será un desastre si en realidad no es lo que deseas. –Odiaba decirlo, pero en honor a la verdad, tenía que hacerlo.

-No es que no lo desee. Quiero… _ayudar_.

-¿Entonces?

Deltha se mordió los labios y buscó la mirada violeta de su amiga. No le había contado al respecto de su encontronazo con Saga. De hecho, desde aquel día, había evitado a toda costa entrar en más discusiones sobre el tema. No era que estuviera arrepentida de todo lo que había dicho, o hecho; porque simplemente se había sentido a gusto, al menos por un rato. Pero la cuestión era que aquel arranque de rabia iba a causarle más problemas con Naiara de los que se sentía capaz de manejar.

-¿Deltha?

-Es que… -suspiró.- Estuve en Géminis. –La reacción de la morena no le sorprendió. Aquellos hipnotizantes ojos violetas se abrieron de par en par, suplicándole que no hubiera hecho alguna estupidez. Probablemente era tarde para eso.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace un par de días.

-¿A qué fuiste?

-Fui en busca de Saga…

-Oh, Deltha. Dime que no dijiste algo de lo que fueras a arrepentirte después.

-Dije lo que tenía que decir. –Aseveró con todo el convencimiento que tenía dentro de sí.

-¡¿Qué le dijiste?!

Ante la exigencia de Naia, la pelipúrpura se puso de pie en un brinco. Cruzó los brazos y comenzó a caminar, errante, por el pequeño espacio que constituía su hogar. Su mirada se clavó en el suelo, con la firme intención de esquivar los inquisidores ojos de la amazona de Caelum.

-¡Deltha!

-Le dije que no merecía todas las oportunidades que se le obsequiaban. No entiendo por qué, con todo el daño que hizo, la vida sigue siendo buena con él. –Se apresuró a responder, víctima de la presión. Se abrazó a si misma y se dejó caer sobre la cama, sentándose al borde.- No puedo, Naia; no puedo soportar su presencia _aquí_.

-Por los dioses. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

-¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo, Naiara? –Sopló los flecos que caían sobre su mirada. No se sentía con ánimos de soportar un sermón a esas horas de la mañana.

-¡Estás siendo innecesariamente cruel! Estás juzgándole y condenándole por algo que no alcanzas a entender. Estás sobreponiendo un… _error_, si es que debe llamársele así, a todo lo que conociste de él. Lo querías antes; sé que lo hacías. ¡Así que no entiendo porque tienes que ser _tan_ dura al respecto! Saga probablemente se equivocó, ¡¿pero quién no lo hizo?! ¡Todos fallamos, de una forma u otra, y sin embargo, es contra él con quien te desquitas! –Se dio cuenta, en la forma en que Deltha le miraba, que estaba gritado y bajó la voz, una vez más, luchando por mantener la compostura a pesar de lo furiosa que se sentía.- No comprendes nada, Deltha, y creo que no deseas hacerlo. Siempre es más fácil culpar a alguien más de nuestros problemas que admitir nuestras equivocaciones. Todos nos equivocamos ahí. Absolutamente _todos_.

La amazona de Apus permaneció en silencio después de aquel arranque de su amiga. Naia podía verla, sentada en la cama, con la cabeza baja y la mirada escondida tras los mechones de su cabello.

-¿Por qué tienes que defenderlo tanto? –Preguntó la pelipúrpura al borde las lágrimas. Dolor o rabia, lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo, era sumamente difícil de controlar.

-¿Por qué tienes que odiarle tanto tú? No estás siendo mejor que nadie aquí y tampoco eres la única que sufrió todos estos años.

-Me quitó _todo_ lo que tenía. –Sonó como un chiquilla tonta; lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Así era como se sentía en ese momento: pequeña, impotente, dolida. La mirada de Naia la hizo sentir aún más diminuta. Aquella aura de decepción en esos ojos hermosos, la abofetearon sin necesidad de palabras.

-Y, sin embargo, ahora que tienes la oportunidad de recuperar todo lo que perdiste, te has pensado más de una vez en huir y mandar todo al demonio. –Aseveró, con toda la crudeza que le fue posible.- Quizás no merecías nada de lo que tanto deseabas.

Para cuando Naia reparó en las lágrimas desbordantes en los ojos de su amiga, supo que probablemente había hablado de más. Pero la vida era así; cruda y sin matices. Si ella no lo decía, alguien más lo haría… o simplemente Deltha jamás lo entendería.

Al verla levantarse a toda prisa y caminar con zancadas enormes hacia el cuarto de baño, estuvo tentada a detenerla. Sin embargo, sabía que la pelipúrpura no se detendría… no por ella, no en ese momento. La puerta se cerró con un golpe y, unos segundos después, oyó el agua de la ducha corriendo. No pudo sino preguntarse qué estaban haciendo. Habían regresado al Santuario con la esperanza de hacer una diferencia, no para empeorar las cosas. Pero eso era justamente lo que estaban haciendo. No podían permitirse que los problemas las separaran, no si querían sobrevivir en ese mundo adverso y ayudar a sus amigos de la infancia.

Naiara dejó caer la cabeza sobre su mesa.

Algo tenía que hacer para mejorar la situación, pero, ¿qué? Por el momento, lo mejor para ella sería callar. Deltha no necesitaba saber sobre Kanon y lo que casi había sucedido en Géminis, al menos no por ahora.

Se levantó también y recogió los platos para llevarlos al fregadero. Apenas y habían tocado la comida. Suspiró.

Tenía que darse prisa, pues la ceremonia en honor a Athena comenzaría pronto y, como amazonas, ambas debían estar ahí. Solo esperaba que el resto del día fuera mejor, porque el principio había sido poco menos que pésimo.

-X-

Las armaduras doradas habían resplandecido aquel día bajo el sol, todas juntas… como siempre debió ser. Shion se había emocionado al verlo, y la sonrisa había resultado imposible de borrar de su rostro. Sus pequeños niños habían crecido, y habían ocupado el lugar que les correspondía. Dudaba que hubiera algo que le hiciera sentir más orgulloso que aquella simple visión.

Pero, después de todo aquel largo día de ceremonias, paseos, y palabras formales, había llegado la hora de descansar y disfrutar. No solamente comenzaban los festejos, aquellos que de veras se esperaban, sino que era la hora del _descanso_. Las armaduras estaban prácticamente recuperadas, igual que sus dueños. Además, era de sobra consciente de lo mucho que se habían fortalecido mutuamente aquel día. Hacía demasiado que los ropajes no eran vestidos, y anhelaban tanto la caricia de sus dueños, como les sucedía a ellos. Era una relación imposible de quebrar, simbiótica… y tan vital como lo era el mismo aire para respirar.

Por eso se había percatado de que el brillo no era suficiente. El sol y el cosmos de sus dueños las fortalecían, pero también necesitaban algo mucho más básico para ser ellas mismas la fuente de la luz: sangre. El eterno e inquebrantable vínculo que unía santo y armadura. Aunque no estaba seguro de que aquel fuera el día más adecuado para ello, Shion sabía que no podía demorar el proceso mucho tiempo más.

Había procurado darles tiempo de recuperarse lo más posible, y ahora que lo estaban, era tiempo de celebrar. Confiaba en que no fuera un problema, y que los chicos pudieran disfrutar de la fiesta. Se lo merecían… aunque debía admitir que le inquietaba. Recordaba demasiado bien lo sucedido en las últimas Panateneas que presenció, y no deseaba repetirlo bajo ningún concepto.

Suspiró y se colocó un mechón de su larga melena verde tras la oreja. Vio a los chicos, uno a uno: unos charlaban animadamente, reían mientras apuraban el contenido de una copa de vino; otros observaban, más silenciosos. Entonces, carraspeó, llamando su atención.

-Se que todos tenéis mucha prisa por salir de aquí, y empezar a celebrar.

-¡Panateneas, Maestro! –exclamó Milo alzando su copa.- El día perfecto para divertirse, beber buen vino, de ese que se esconde bajo llave en este templo, y disfrutar de la siempre agradable compañía de hermosas féminas.

-Hay algo que debo pediros antes de que os vayáis. –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Milo tenía la maravillosa cualidad de hacer reír hasta a las piedras.- El proceso de sanación de vuestras armaduras aún no ha terminado, y ya que estaréis muy ocupados lo que resta de día y noche, pensé que sería un buen momento para acabar con ello.

-¿Piensas que es una buena idea desangrar a tus santos tal día como hoy?

-Es un _poco_ de sangre, Kanon. –Shion lo vio fijamente, aún sonriente, aunque no por ello le pasó desapercibido el modo en que Saga frunció el ceño sutilmente al otro lado del salón.- No un sacrificio humano.

-Aún así, es inapropiado.

-¿Alguna queja más? –ignoró los comentarios del gemelo, y echó un vistazo a los demás.

-Viviremos. –Aioria se encogió de hombros.- Lo hemos hecho antes, con Seiya y los demás. No es un gran problema.

-Si alguien no se siente lo suficientemente bien como para afrontarlo hoy, puede dejarlo para otro día. Es solo que me gustaría dejarlo zanjado cuanto antes, aprovechando que ni hoy ni mañana necesitareis usarlas.

-Hagámoslo. –respondió Camus. Shion asintió.

-Id yendo a mi taller, enseguida os sigo.

Observó cómo fueron marchando entre protestas y bromas. Se alegró de que aunque las cosas no estaban ni mucho menos solucionadas, al menos el alboroto fuera el suficiente como relajar el ambiente entre ellos. Todo transcurría de un modo insufriblemente lento, pero al menos avanzaban paso a paso.

Atrapó suavemente el brazo de Saga cuando pasó a su lado en silencio e, inmediatamente, los ojos del peliazul buscaron los suyos.

-Espera un momento. –Saga lo observó por un instante, como si de alguna manera supiera que era lo que Shion iba a decir. Él, mientras tanto, buscó a Kanon y cuando lo hubo encontrado, lo llamó.- ¡Kanon!

-¿Si? –el menor se detuvo de inmediato. Dejó ir a Milo, casi a regañadientes, y esperó.

-Tenemos que hablar. –Kanon siseó.

-Eso no suena agradable.

Shion ignoró el comentario y se giró hacia Saga.

-¿Vais a hacerlo? –preguntó sin dar más rodeos, no sin cierto temor. Y es que, aquel era un asunto delicado al que había dado muchas vueltas los últimos días.

-No. –dijo el mayor, sin ningún rastro de duda en su voz. Las dos miradas de sus acompañantes se clavaron inmediatamente en él.- _Voy_ a hacerlo. –No dejó que los gestos, uno más sorprendido que otro, de sus acompañantes lo intimidaran, y continuó.- Independientemente de lo sucedido a lo largo de los años hasta el día de hoy, el legítimo dueño de Géminis soy yo, y esta decisión me corresponde.

-¡Mira que fácil ha sido! –exclamó Kanon.

Su voz surgió casi como un suspiro, en parte aliviada y en parte un poco desilusionada, tales eran sus emociones en aquel instante. Por un lado, agradecía enormemente el verse apartado de aquella responsabilidad sin darle tiempo a pensar en ello. Saga estaba en lo cierto, Géminis era suya, no de Kanon. No tenía derecho alguno a reclamarla, ni a interponerse en aquella peculiar relación entre el ropaje y el santo. Lo sabía de sobra. Y tampoco quería aquella responsabilidad.

La escama del Dragón de los Mares había sido su verdadera armadura durante casi una vida. La había tomado por capricho y conveniencia, pero había resultado. Y ni siquiera con ella se hubiera atrevido a dar semejante paso. El ritual de la sangre era demasiado importante: una ligadura de por vida a aquella joya de oro, e incluso más allá de la muerte. ¿Estaba él dispuesto a comprometerse de esa manera? Sabía la respuesta.

No. No lo estaba. Las armaduras doradas acarreaban una responsabilidad que no quería, que nunca había querido. Él solamente era un santo suplente, y aquello le concedía una libertad que no cambiaría por nada. Porque así era el verdadero Kanon: _libre_.

Sin embargo, Saga había sido contundente en su respuesta. No había dudado un solo segundo. Tal y como Kanon podía esperar. Había que ser muy ingenuo para creer que un santo querría compartir su armadura, mucho más aún si la historia que compartían era la suya. Era lógico e irrefutable.

Había que admitir algo, y era que Saga había hecho las cosas según los términos que los demás le habían impuesto en los últimos tiempos: había cedido su templo, lo había compartido a pesar de que Kanon sabía de sobra que era lo último que deseaba hacer y, muy a su manera, había lidiado con la situación lo mejor que había podido. Estaba en su derecho y era justo que se negara. Probablemente, él nunca habría accedido a ninguna condición que no fuera suya y con la que no estuviera conforme. De ningún modo.

-¿Sabes por qué? –la pregunta de Saga, lo tomó desprevenido. Lo miraba con aquellos ojos que lo hacían verse mucho más mayor de lo que en realidad era, y solamente atinó a encogerse suavemente de hombros.- Por muy… _orgulloso_ que me hiciera sentir lo que pasó durante la guerra de Hades, eso no fue más que el primer paso en tu camino en la Orden de Athena, y no borra lo sucedido anteriormente; ni para ti, ni para mí. –Por un segundo, escuchar la palabra "orgulloso" de los labios de Saga, resultó tan asombroso, que no prestó gran atención a lo demás.- _Eso_ era lo que debiste hacer desde el momento en que nuestro combate de sucesión terminó, era _tu_ responsabilidad. Con todos mis errores; lo que soy, me lo he ganado con mi propio esfuerzo. A ti todavía te queda mucho trecho por recorrer para comprender la responsabilidad que implica portar una armadura. Y, sinceramente, dudo _muchísimo_ que atarte a Géminis de esa manera sea lo que de verdad quieres.

-Solo por tal cantidad de palabras juntas saliendo de tu boca, esa decisión debería ser válida e incuestionable. –Se dio cuenta de la irritación de Saga tan pronto como terminó de hablar, así que se apresuró a continuar.- Pero tienes razón. –Y admitirlo en voz alta, resultaba francamente extraño.- Yo no quiero esa responsabilidad, es tuya. Tú eres el santo de Géminis.

Shion no había despegado los labios desde que Saga respondiera a su pregunta. Les había escuchado atentamente, y observado en busca de hasta el más mínimo detalle. Comprendía cómo debía sentirse uno acerca de compartir la armadura, y de la dolorosa intromisión que suponía que un tercero se interpusiera en su vínculo… pero no terminaba de entender la docilidad de Kanon. Solo tenía sentido si de veras no quería tal obligación, y entonces, Shion reparó en que sus expectativas con Kanon eran demasiado altas. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada que fuera mentira, y sorprendentemente, estaban de acuerdo en la solución.

-De acuerdo entonces.

-¿Algo más? –Negó lentamente ante la pregunta de Kanon.- Entonces, que os divirtáis en vuestro sangriento ritual. ¡Tengo cosas que hacer! –giró sobre sus talones y emprendió el camino a la salida.

-¡Kanon! –El peliazul lo miró sobre el hombro.- No te metas en problemas.

Y Shion no tuvo más remedio que suspirar resignado cuando la sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro del gemelo. No le daba ninguna tranquilidad. Cuando desapareció tras la puerta, volteó hacia Saga.

-¿Vamos? –El chico asintió, sin decir nada.- Me alegra que no hayáis peleado por esto.

-No podemos equivocarnos cuando estamos de acuerdo en algo, por una vez.

-X-

-¿Os pasa algo? –Nikos miró de una amazona a otra, repleto de curiosidad. Llevaban un buen rato sentados juntos y ninguna de las dos había dicho gran cosa.

La ceremonia oficial de las Panateneas había terminado un rato antes. Su joven diosa, radiante y henchida de alegría, se había retirado a sus dormitorios en busca de un poco de descanso, y había dejado el resto de las _celebraciones _para el resto de sus santos y amazonas. Las armaduras habían desaparecido también, cediendo su lugar a las túnicas y peplos de telas más frescas, más ligeras y ciertamente más cómodas. El vino y el alcohol también habían surgido desde los rincones más inesperados, y cuando la noche llegó, las hogueras ardieron, para que la vida se arremolinara alrededor de ellas.

Sin embargo, la gran sorpresa, o la sorpresa a medias, había sido precisamente la ausencia de los santos dorados. Por primera vez desde su regreso, se les había visto juntos; todos, absolutamente _todos_, flanqueando a Athena durante cada paso de la ceremonia. Sus armaduras los habían vestido por primera vez también, sentando las bases de un regreso exitoso, al menos en su forma. Era el primer triunfo de Athena: el triunfo sobre la muerte, y el premio principal era la vida… o así debería de ser, porque la realidad era muy diferente. Más de uno lo notaba, y aunque nadie lo dijera, era obvio. Lo que sucediera en sus corazones o en sus mentes, el brillo del oro lo ocultaba a la perfección. Eran dioses renacidos… dioses que ellos mismos desconocían ser.

Pero junto con el Sol, el brillo del oro se había desvanecido y ahora, lo único que quedaba de ellos, era precisamente su ausencia. Nadie los había visto desde entonces, aunque sus cosmos se habían dejado sentir antes, con una fuerza poco menos que descomunal.

-¿Estáis seguras que os sentís bien? –repitió el santo de Orión. Su hermana asintió de un modo apenas visible.

-Ha sido un día _largo_.

-La clase de día en que se necesita un trago para terminarlo. –Naia volteó hacia su amiga y su suave risa se filtró a través de su máscara.

-¡Totalmente! ¡Mataría por un vaso de vodka ahora mismo!

-Y yo te ayudaría. –Deltha le respondió.

Naia no la vio, pero estaba segura de que la pelipúrpura sonreía igual que ella. De pronto, fue como si la complicidad nunca se hubiera roto por problemas ajenos. Sabía que se necesitaban, que se querían demasiado como para dejar que aquella situación las destruyera, del mismo modo en que lo había hecho con Saga y con Aioros. Lamentaba terriblemente lo de que aquella mañana y sabía que Deltha se sentía igual al respecto.

-¿Vodka? –Nikos levantó una ceja. Sus ojos, de una violeta más oscuro que los de su hermana, volvieron a mirarlas con el ceño fruncido.- Nunca me acostumbraré al hecho de que habéis crecido.

-Deberías. Ya no somos más niñas… ¡sino mujeres de peligro! –La amazona de Caelum revolvió aquella melena corta y negra como el ébano.

-Por Athena… -El santo resopló y Naia soltó una carcajada de lo más contagiosa.

-Te comportas como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-Si sois mujeres de peligro, lo mínimo que tendría que hacer es preocuparme.

-Bah. Exagerado.

Pero Nikos no la dejó decir nada más. La atrapó y la atrajo hacia si, devolviéndole el revoltón de cabello a pesar de las quejas de la más pequeña, solo para depositar un beso después sobre ellos.

-Escúchame, pequeña _mujercita de peligro_… -le susurró mientras la apretaba entre sus brazos.- …solo ten cuidado. No dejes que nada, ni nadie, te haga daño, ¿vale? No seas temeraria, hasta el punto de ponerte en peligro; y no hablo solamente de peligro físico. -Al escucharlo, Naiara arrugó la frente. Se separó lentamente de él y buscó su mirada, aunque todo lo que Nikos vio, fueron los fríos ojos de su máscara.- Hablo muy en serio. Las cosas son diferentes ahora… son más complicadas. Necesito que medites bien cada decisión. –Entonces, desvió su mirada hacia Deltha, quien hasta ese momento se había limitado a observar, tomándola también por sorpresa.- Ambas, tened cuidado.

-Lo tendremos, lo tendremos. –Naiara sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas y apreciaba la preocupación que su hermano tenía por ellas. Así que, sin pensarlo un solo segundo, le devolvió el abrazo.- No arruines tu noche pensando en estas cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

El moreno se sopló los flequillos. Ya lo había dicho: existían detalles a los que tardaría en acostumbrarse, y las Panateneas, con los chismes que habían traído años atrás, le recordaban que cada decisión era importante. No quería que esos errores volvieran a repetirse, más temía que no podía hacer nada más que advertir a Naia al respecto. El resto dependía de ella.

Le besó el cabello, lo acicaló y le obsequió una sonrisa más a la amazona. Mientras estuviera a su lado, estaría bien.

-X-

En otro punto de su vida, se hubiera sentido furioso de haber sido excluido de esa forma. Había pasado el día confinado al protocolo que la ceremonia ameritaba, siempre al lado de Athena, como parte de su séquito… solo que él no tenía armadura de oro para vestir, ni nunca la tendría mientras su hermano existiera.

Después, el viejo había tenido la brillante idea de llevar a cabo el ritual de sangre para devolver a las armaduras el resplandor completo del que las guerras las habían privado. Desde el primer instante, Kanon sabía que él no habría de formar parte de ello. Géminis tenía dueño, uno celoso y posesivo, que nunca permitiría la sangre de otro sobre su adorado ropaje… y, en realidad, el antiguo marina tampoco sentía un deseo avasallador de abrirse las muñecas ese día y dejar la mitad de su sangre regada en el templo papal. Así que, si Saga estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por si mismo, a él no le importaba. Estaba seguro que podría encontrar mil cosas mejores que hacer en los festejos… De hecho, ya tenía algo en mente.

Tan pronto Shion le permitió retirarse, el gemelo había descendido por las escalinatas y se había internado entre la multitud de curiosos que hacían suyos los festejos. Sus miradas le siguieron cada paso y más de uno, osado y suicida, se atrevió a murmurar algo a sus espaldas que, para buena suerte, Kanon ignoró. Esa noche era un hombre con una misión y no tenía intenciones de salirse de sus planes.

Por fin, tras lo que le pareció un sinfín de rodeos, encontró a quien buscaba: Naia estaba ahí, a solo unos metros, demasiado entretenida con su hermano y con su sombra. Kanon sonrió mientras se disponía a hacer su gran entrada triunfal.

-Que buena que quedó la noche. –saludó, con aquel gesto tan suyo dibujado en los labios.

-Kanon. –La amazona de Caelum respondió de inmediato. De haber podido ver su rostro, Kanon hubiera descubierto que estaba tan divertida como él con aquel encuentro.- Pensamos que ninguno de vosotros vendríais.

-Nunca me cuentes entre el montón. Muévete, Nikos. –De inmediato, el gemelo trató de hacerse un hueco junto a ella. A base de empujones, y muy a pesar del santo de Orión, lo consiguió.- Los otros estarán ocupados por un rato más.

-¿Qué ha pasado con ellos? –Preguntó la pelipúrpura.

-Oh, Apus. ¿Estabas aquí? Un poco más de silencio y sigilo, y pensaría que eres una estatua. –Añadió el geminiano, no sin su toque particular de cinismo. Su brazo se cruzó por encima de Naia, antes de dirigir una mirada igual de retadora para su hermano. Al verlo fruncir el ceño, se sintió más que complacido.- Cómo os decía, Shion mantendrá a los demás ocupados un rato más. Se le ha ocurrido la maravillosa idea de sangrarlos ahora mismo.

-¿Qué?

-Ritual de sangre, Apus. Por Athena, debiste prestar un poco más de atención a lo que decía Axelle. Y tampoco creas que el viejo es un loco psicópata que desea matarlos de nuevo. Caelum, deberían enseñarle un poco acerca de reparación de armaduras. –posó su dedo sobre la nariz de plata de la amazona morena.

La carcajada de Kanon fue lo único que se escuchó después. Ni Deltha, ni Nikos, parecieron compartir su travesura. Para Naiara, el ambiente, de pronto, se había vuelto demasiado denso. La tensión que flotaba en el aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Bueno… -Naia carraspeó, decidida a aligerar la situación todo lo que fuera posible.- …Shion no será un psicópata, pero si un poquito manipulador como para planear el mejor momento para dejarlos sin sangre… no que vaya a funcionar, claro está. Todo el mundo sabe que las Panateneas significan dos cosas: alcohol y mujeres en peplos semitransparentes. No hay forma de que los mantenga lejos de ambas cosas.

-Uh, peplos semitransparentes. –el geminiano se llevó el dedo a la barbilla y adoptó una falsa postura reflexiva.- ¿Cómo el tuyo, guapa?

-¡Kanon! –Lo golpeó juguetonamente en el hombro y trató de ahogar una risa, sobre todo porque podía ver el ceño cada vez más arrugado de su hermano.- ¡No digas esas cosas!

-¿Por qué? No soy ciego; y si no fueras su hermano… -Se dirigió al santo de plata.- …estoy seguro de la verías tan sexy como yo.

Nikos se mordió los labios y desvió la mirada. Una cosa tenía segura en ese momento; y era que detestaba la idea de tener a Kanon cerca. Ni siquiera entendía porque Naia no le ponía un alto ahí mismo. El gemelo estaba pasándose de los límites.

-Creo que deberías callarte ahora mismo. –Masculló, con la poca paciencia que le quedaba dentro.

-¿Te molesta la conversación, Nikos? –Kanon esbozó una sonrisa retorcida. Había olvidado lo divertido que era liar la mente de aquel idiota.- Siempre puedes marcharte.

-¿Por qué no te vas tú? Yo estaba aquí antes.

-Porque no se me viene en gana. –Las miradas con las que se taladraron hubieran sido capaces de matarlos de haber sido cuchillos. Las amazonas, en cambio, se revolvieron incómodas en sus lugares.- ¿Qué piensas hacer para sacarme?

-¡Voy a…! –Nikos se puso de pie de un brincó y Naia también. Apenas consiguió interponerse entre su furibundo hermano y el geminiano, que observaba la reacción sin ninguna vergüenza.

-¡Basta! ¡Nikos, basta! ¡Basta ya!

Deltha se apresuró a ayudarla, tomando al santo de plata de la mano y jalándolo, lejos del gemelo.

-Escucha a Naia. –Le susurró, a pesar de que la fuerza del moreno la sobrepasaba. Podía sentir su rabia y, de alguna manera bizarra, la compartía. Kanon podía ser insoportable cuando se lo proponía. Eso no había cambiado.

-¡¿Cómo le permites que te hable así?! –Confrontó a su hermana.

-Solo es un juego… Cálmate. –Las miradas que aquel arranque de ira había atrapado le quemaban la espalda. Pero la prioridad de la amazona era calmar a su hermano.

-Escúchala, Orión. No seas tan aburrido. –Kanon chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza. La mueca burlona de su rostro, sin embargo, seguía ahí.

-¡Solo cállate, Kanon! Estás empeorando las cosas. –Deltha intervino. Tiró una vez más de Nikos y después centró su mirada rápidamente en Naiara.

-Por favor… -La escuchó susurrar. Tardó un par de segundos, pero el santo dejó de luchar. Se había rendido.

-Ven conmigo. –La pelipúrpura lo jaló consigo hasta donde estuvo sentado unos minutos antes y, solo cuando lo vio sentarse al lado de su amiga, Naia se permitió respirar.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y enterró los dedos en su larga cabellera oscura. Por un momento había llegado a pensar que perdería el control de la situación. Suspiró y exhaló varias veces y muy despacio, buscando un poquito de calma para su corazón que latía desbocado. Cuando la nublazón de su mente cesó y dejó de escuchar el retumbar de sus latidos en los oídos, pudo escuchar los murmullos a su alrededor. Hablaban de ella, hablaban de Nikos… y hablaban de Kanon, en medio de ambos.

Cansada, se dejó caer al lado del gemelo. Al verlo sonreír, le clavó el codo entre las costillas.

Agradeció a los dioses que hubieran elegido un lugar no demasiado cercano al gentío. De otra forma, el escándalo hubiera sido mucho peor. Aún así, alguna risita más escandalosa de lo que debía se escapó a alguno de los pocos curiosos, pero casi de inmediato, una mirada afilada del gemelo los hizo callar.

-¿Tenéis algo que mirar aquí? –Su voz ronca y seria, sin un atisbo de toda la ironía que emanaba unos segundos antes de él, se escuchó. Naia observó de reojo las reacciones de los intrusos. Accidentadas y torpes, las disculpas llegaron antes de que Kanon volviera a pronunciar tan solo una palabra más. Un instante después, el cuarteto quedo de nueva cuenta solo.- La gente en este sitio no tiene nada más que hacer… además de chismosear, claro está.

-Ignóralos. –Una vez más, la morena intentó calmar las cosas. Sin embargo, un súbito chasquido por parte de su hermano la hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba consiguiendo nada.

-Sí, ignóralos, Kanon. Total, solo hablarán de mi hermana, no de ti.

-¿Y gracias a quién será eso? ¿Eh, Nikos? ¿Quién comenzó el escándalo aquí?

-Por los dioses, ¿pensáis seguir con esto? Kanon ha hecho un comentario, desafortunado quizás, ¡y tú te lo tomas como si fuera la peor ofensa del mundo! –reclamó a su hermano. Lo quería con toda su alma, pero estaba llevando ese problema demasiado lejos.

-¿Ahora es _mi_ culpa? –La forma en que Naia ladeó la cabeza le respondió. No sabía que era peor: el hecho de que estuviera defendiendo a Kanon o que le estuviera echando en cara un lío que el gemelo había comenzado.- Genial, Naia. _Genial_.

Las cosas ya había ido lo suficientemente mal ese día como para que ella siguiera soportando reproches. Demasiadas malas caras, demasiado mal humor… demasiado para ella. Así que se puso de pie, tan rápido como pudo. Suspiró y se armó de paciencia, porque sabía que el mundo iba a caérsele encima cuando abriera la boca y compartiera sus planes. Pero no tenía intención alguna de seguir tragándose aquel sofocante ambiente alrededor suyo.

-¿Sabéis algo? Creo que Kanon y yo ya la hemos liado de sobra aquí. –Tomó la mano del gemelo para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie mientras la mirada atónita de Nikos se centraba en ambos. No había necesidad de ver el rostro de Deltha para saber que sus ojos marrones lucían tan incrédulos como los del santo.- Estaremos… por ahí, entre las fogatas. Vámonos, Kanon. –lo jaló.

-¿Vas a dejarnos… por él?

-Si, Nikos, si. –Volteó hacia su hermano.- Así al menos podréis pasaros el resto de la noche en _paz_.

-¡Naia!

Pero Deltha no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Simplemente no le quedó más remedio que observar como su amiga y el geminiano se alejaban.

-¡Pasadlo bien! –Kanon se despidió. Miró por encima de su hombro hacia donde estaba Nikos, y su mirada era más que clara: había ganado una vez más.

El santo de plata estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie para gritar un par más de maldiciones, pero la amazona alcanzó a colgarse de él para impedírselo. Lo obligó a sentarse y, cuando lo consiguió, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le obligó a mirarla. Meneó la cabeza, pidiéndole que no intentara seguirlos más.

-Déjalo ir.

-Deltha, el muy idiota… -intentó protestar, pero los dedos de la amazona se posaron sobre sus labios, haciéndolo callar.

-_Es_ un idiota. No te iguales a él.

-¡Naia se fue con él! –Nikos admitió su resignación al cruzarse de brazos.

-Lo sé. Esa es una estupidez de su parte, no es culpa de él. –de haber podido, se hubiera soplado los flequillos. Casi podía recordar aquellas últimas Panateneas, con todo lo que había sucedido. La historia no podía volver a repetirse… aunque por lo que veía, pasaría y en un nivel superior.

-Ni siquiera sé que ve en él.

-Pues… -La amazona subió los hombros.- Supongo que es un tipo divertido… Odioso, pero divertido.

-¿Crees que ellos…?

-Oh, Nikos, no quieres hablar de eso, y yo tampoco. –Negó. De pronto, tenía hasta dolor de cabeza por pensar en los problemas que aquello podría traer. ¿Por qué Naia no le había dicho nada al respecto?

-Y ahora, ¿qué?

-Ahora, nada. –Ahora de verdad mataría por un trago.- Hablaré con ella al regresar a casa, ¿vale?

El santo de Orión asintió. No era como que tuviera otra opción más que esa. Naia no iba a permitirle un reclamo más y, por lo pronto, tampoco tenía oportunidad de acercarse. Estúpido Kanon… ¿cómo era posible que ya hubiera conseguido meterse entre él y su hermana con tan poquito tiempo ahí?

-X-

-¡Saga!

Hubiera mentido si dijera que el inesperado grito no lo había sobresaltado. Se colocó un mechón de la larga melena azul a la espalda, y tras darle un último vistazo a la, inusual, quietud de su templo, se encaminó al lugar del que provenían los insistentes gritos con cierta reticencia.

-¡Saga!

No tenía la menor idea de por qué, pero cada vez que escuchaba el eco de su nombre, un escalofrío sacudía su espalda. Bajó las escaleras silencioso, sin hacer un solo sonido que delatara su posición y con su cosmos completamente apagado.

-¡SAGA! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

-Quizá ya se ha ido. –murmuró Shura, mientras se revolvía los cortos cabellos negros con cierto nerviosismo. No estaba acostumbrado a los escándalos, ni a la permanente revolución a la que Milo parecía dispuesto a someter a todos.

-O, lo más seguro, es que cuando haya escuchado a este energúmeno, haya huido. –Milo entornó los ojos, casi ofendido por las palabras ácidas de Camus.- Es exactamente lo que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente haría.

-Me pregunto qué hacemos aquí, entonces. –Y Camus tenía una respuesta para la pregunta del español, pero un nuevo grito amenazó con romper sus tímpanos.

-¡SAG…!

-Estoy seguro que ya te han oído hasta en el Infierno, Milo. –La inesperada aparición del geminiano, sobresaltó a los tres por igual.- Estoy _aquí_.

-¡Joder! –El escorpión se llevó la mano al pecho con teatralidad.- Estoy débil después de casi desangrarme. ¡¿Quieres matarme de un susto?!

-¿Quieres poner a prueba la resistencia de la cristalería de Géminis? Me temo que no aguante muchos más gritos...

-¡Sentido del humor! –Exclamó el menor, sonriente y ligeramente emocionado.- ¡Agonizante, pero no muerto!

Y sin previo aviso, se colgó prácticamente de los hombros del mayor, empujándolo rumbo a la salida con un ímpetu difícil de aplacar. La posibilidad de que Saga se lo pensara dos veces y volviera a la oscuridad de su _madriguera_, era muy grande; lo sabía de sobra. El geminiano solo se sopló el flequillo.

-¿A qué viene tanta prisa? –murmuró ligeramente incómodo. Llevaba día rehuyendo la compañía de Milo porque resultaba demasiado… _impetuosa_ para su situación. Ahora estaba atrapado.

-¡Estamos en fiestas!

-Lo he notado… -pero Milo no dejó de arrastrarlo.- ¿Puedes no empujarme? Preferiría bajar las escaleras paso a paso, no rodando.

-Solo date prisa, ¿quieres?

-Estoy andando, Milo…

-No lo suficientemente rápido.

-Las Panateneas seguirán ahí cuando lleguemos en… aproximadamente _tres_ minutos.

-Hay mucha gente en el Santuario, Saga.

-Y tú cuentas por tres. O cuatro.

-Necesitamos llegar pronto. Tenemos la posibilidad de celebrar y de beber en público, lo cual no sucede todos los días. ¡Quizá Kanon se haya robado ya a todas las chicas lindas que me están esperando! ¡Él llegó antes! Lleva ventaja.

-Por Athena... –murmuró el mayor resignado, siguiendo sus pasos sin más remedio.- Estoy viejo para esto.

Shura y Camus observaban la escena con una mezcla de confusión y diversión. Caminaban con tranquilidad tras el dúo de peliazules, escuchando el ir y venir, realmente inesperado, de palabrería inútil.

-Vaya… -murmuró Shura.

-_Inesperado_. –Camus negó lentamente con el rostro, aunque realmente se sentía más aliviado de lo que nunca confesaría. La continua compañía de Milo, aunque agradable, terminaba por resultar agotadora. Y por lo que parecía, se había encontrado a alguien más a quien poner a prueba por un rato. Quizá aquella era su merecida noche de descanso después de todo. Solo esperaba que Saga tuviera la suficiente paciencia y resistencia para lo que estaba por venir.- Muy inesperado.

-Suenas poco _convincente_, Acuario. Cualquiera diría que esperabas ansioso porque algo así sucediera.

-¿Te parece?

La deslumbrante sonrisa en los labios de Shura, se le contagió. Quizá su gesto era uno más tímido y discreto, pero resultaba tan alegre, como cómplice. Continuó caminando, mucho más relajado. Lo más difícil, estaba hecho, todos habían salido de sus templos dispuestos, al menos, a pasarlo bien. La inesperada escena frente a él era un vivo recordatorio de ello, y por un instante, fue como volver a la infancia… cuando el bicho correteaba incansable tras los gemelos.

-X-

Con las llamas de las hogueras iluminando el cielo nocturno del Santuario, las voces alegres, los cantos mucho menos afortunados, la música… Por un instante, todos se sintieron como si aquel no fuera el Santuario al que en verdad pertenecían.

Habían vivido muchas Panateneas a lo largo de sus vidas, sí; nunca habían dejado de celebrarse, pero, probablemente, solo Saga, Kanon y Aioros podían recordar cómo eran en _realidad_. Cómo eran en aquellos tiempos pasados llenos de esperanzas y sueños… incluso felicidad.

Casi inmediatamente, los ojos de Saga otearon por los alrededores, con la vaga esperanza de encontrar una de aquellas miradas que reflejara la misma sorpresa que la suya. No encontró a ninguno, ni a su hermano, ni al arquero. Así que, cuando Milo le puso la jarra de plata en las manos, contempló su contenido ensimismado y pensativo. Aquella iba a ser una noche difícil, estaba seguro de ello. Así que, sin más dilación, se llevo la jarra a los labios. Cualquiera hubiera esperado vino, _ouzo_, o quizá cerveza, pero cuando el calor en su garganta se dejó notar, alzó las cejas. Como respuesta, Milo solamente sonrió.

-Si vamos a divertirnos, hagámoslo bien. –murmuró, con misterioso secretismo, palmeando su hombro.

No le resultó difícil adivinar que el resto de sus acompañantes bebían lo mismo que él o parecido, y solo entonces se preguntó cómo demonios se las había ingeniado Milo para hacerse con semejante arsenal de alcohol: estaba seguro de que había suficiente vodka para medio ejército. Y eso, sin contar que la orden dorada estaba considerablemente débil a costa de la donación de sangre.

-No preguntes. –respondió Milo antes de que tuviera tiempo de preguntar.

Y no pensaba hacerlo, sabía de sobra que a veces era mejor ahorrarse preguntas de respuestas incómodas. Sonrió, inesperadamente, ciertamente divertido ante lo improvisado del asunto, y se sentó en la arena. Milo había sido siempre así, independientemente de quien gobernara el Santuario: natural y peligrosamente despreocupado.

-¿La pérdida de sangre aumenta su hiperactividad? –murmuró Shura.

-Nunca me lo había planteado, pero visto lo visto…–replicó Camus.- Es probable.

-Eso es preocupante.

-No te haces una idea.

-X-

-Y sí fue como sucedió. –terminó Milo, inflando el pecho orgulloso.

-Tengo mis dudas al respecto… -el acento italiano delató a Máscara Mortal tan pronto como despegó los labios. A últimas fechas había preferido mimetizarse con el ambiente, como todos habían notado. La presencia cercana, y siempre intimidante de Saga no ayudaba, solo había que ver a Afrodita. Sin embargo, aquella noche las cosas eran diferentes. _Quería_ que lo fueran. Dio un sorbo de whisky y se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios, aunque no lo encendió.

-¡Oye! Si vas a estropear mi historia, al menos hazlo con algún buen argumento.

-¡Oh! ¡Tengo uno! –Milo frunció el ceño al escucharlo, e inmediatamente, un montón de risitas etílicas se dejaron escuchar.- Para empezar, en aquellas Panateneas, aún eras demasiado pequeño como para levantar más de metro y medio del suelo.

-Siempre fui un crío ágil. –alzó la copa.

-Sí, ya... –Ángelo rodó los ojos.- El hecho, es que juraría que fuiste tú quien perdió en ese torneo de lucha grecorromana del que hablas. –Encendió el cigarrillo y le dio una calada, tomándose su tiempo para desvelar el misterio.- Con una _amazona_.

Un enorme mohín de disgusto se formó en los labios de Milo, cuando el cangrejo dorado destapó su secreto, y sin poder evitarlo, los demás estallaron en carcajadas.

-No fue eso lo que llegó a mis oídos, allá en Siberia… -masculló Camus.

-Pues fue digno de ver. –añadió el de Capricornio. Saga sonrió mientras les escuchaba hablar. Nunca les había visto tan relajados… Y aunque no lograba recordar aquel momento del que hablaban, no le importó.

-Maldición, siempre me pierdo los grandes momentos.

-¿Molesto? –quiso saber Shura.

-¿Sabes lo que podía haber hecho con semejante información en mis manos?

Iba a replicar, pues se hacía una muy buena idea de lo que hablaba. Pero en aquel momento, Ángelo y Milo, que no habían dejado de hablar, atrajeron de nuevo su atención.

-¿Estás diciendo que no sabías que era una amazona, o qué simplemente la susodicha te pateó el culo vilmente? –Milo frunció el ceño. Máscara Mortal había volteado la conversación en su cara sin que se diera cuenta siquiera.

-¡Una chica! –Exclamó.- Es difícil pelear con chicas de modo _amigable_. Ya sabes. –Echó un rápido vistazo a su improvisado público, y terminó con una sonrisa burlona.- Uno nunca sabe donde puede tocar.

-Especialmente si la _dama_ era una masa de puro músculo bastante más alta que tú en aquel entonces. No te culpo, no parecía una mujer. Si hubieras resistido, te hubiera despedazo en dos minutos.

-Ah… ¡Los viejos tiempos! –exclamó el escorpión.

-Claramente algo se hizo mal con nuestra educación.-murmuró Shura algo más allá.- Confundir el sexo de las personas, no puede ser muy normal… o habitual.

-¡Oye! Mi caso no tiene nada que ver con el de gato y Lithos… -Milo sonrió, de oreja a oreja, al rememorar la anécdota.- Aioria necesitó un baño con ella, o al menos uno que admitiera, para darse cuenta del _detalle_ en cuestión.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta tú?

-Eso carece totalmente de importancia, cangrejo. Bebe y calla.

El grupo estalló en carcajadas.

Afrodita saboreó el vino, y vio a sus acompañantes uno a uno. Nunca, en todas sus multiples vidas, hubiera pensado contemplar una escena como aquella. Inexplicablemente, todos parecían divertirse. Los primeros momentos habían sido tensos, desde luego, pero conforme el alcohol comenzó a correr, todo se relajó. Se sorprendió enormemente cuando Ángelo intervino en la conversación, y solo cuando se percató de que las miradas de los demás continuaban tan achispadas como divertidas, se relajó.

A pesar de los abismos que separaban a muchos de ellos, todo estaba saliendo bien.

-X-

-¿Cómo ha tomado Kanon el asunto de los grupos? –La pregunta de Shura, inesperadamente seria, lo tomó desprevenido. Volteó a verlo, y cambió la jarra de mano.

-No tengo la menor idea, pero promete ser más que interesante. ¿Ansioso por empezar? ¿O qué? –Desde luego que él no lo estaba. Los entrenamientos a partir de entonces prometían ser poco menos que tortura.

-¡Ni siquiera sé quien es Grulla! –Exclamó.

-Oh, te encantará.

-¿La conoces? –preguntó Camus.

-Desde hace algunos días. -Saga asintió.- Se llama Eire, es irlandesa.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Has salido de la guarida sin avisar?

-Muy gracioso, Shura. Solo estuve entrenando.

-¿Y socializando?

Saga se encogió de hombros. Debía admitir que aquel no era su fuerte… pero la chiquilla lo había hecho considerablemente fácil.

Justo en ese instante, una doncella, a la que rápidamente distinguió como la tímida Alessandra, se acercó hasta ellos con una bandeja.

-¿Quereís? –dijo en apenas un susurro, tendiéndoles la bandeja repleta de _keftedes_ y _saganákis_.

Saga asintió, tomó un par de los últimos, y cuando los demás se hubieron servido, sonrió a la jovencita a modo de despedida. El rubor creció rápidamente por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué ha sido _eso_?

-¿Él qué?

-_Ella_. –aclaró Camus.

-Se sonrojó. –No sabría decir por qué, pero la voz de Shura, se tornó inesperadamente cómica.- ¡Mucho! –exclamó.

-Se llama Alessandra, llevó la compra a Géminis hace días.

-Oh. –dijeron ambos a la vez. Saga alzó las cejas divertido, le dio un bocado al aperitivo, y un sorbo al vodka.- Es guapa, ¿no?

Ninguno contestó inmediatamente, sino que sus miradas, oscura y cristalina, siguieron a la doncella a medida que se alejaba entre las hogueras. Saga ladeó el rostro, fascinado con aquella reacción desconocida, y antes de que lo viera venir, rompió en una suave carcajada. Nunca antes se había visto inmerso en una situación como aquella, tan natural y espontánea.

Las mujeres no le eran _en absoluto_ una especie desconocida, pero jamás había compartido una conversación de aquel tipo con nadie. Todos había tenido sus historias a lo largo de los años, lo sabía de sobra, pero de un modo lo suficientemente discreto como para que nadie preguntara. Todos, salvo Aioria, claro.

Shura carraspeó y, rápidamente, recuperó la compostura, irguiendo la espalda y ahogando su mirada en la jarra.

-No está mal. –murmuró.

-Tiene un bonito peinado. –terció el francés, señalando el moño trenzado.

-Ya… -Saga continuaba atónito, era imposible de negar. De todos, probablemente de quien menos esperaba una reacción así, era de aquel par; pero Camus…

-Y unos ojos lindos.

-¡Oh! ¡Por Athena! –exclamó el peliazul. Ojos lindos, bonito peinado… ¡No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, y la risa, que a aquellas alturas comenzaba a surgir peligrosamente fácil, escapó de su garganta.

-¿Estas carcajeándote en público, _Géminis_? ¿Has enfermado?

De pronto, la voz a sus espaldas le hizo dar un respingo. La reconoció rápidamente, y sonrió al hacerlo. Volteó el rostro, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con la máscara de plata.

-¡Tati! –Exclamó.- Ven, siéntate y deléitanos con tu presencia.

Atrapó su mano antes de que la rusa tuviera tiempo de negarse, y la arrastró hasta que se sentó a su lado, en la arena. Tatiana reparó en las miradas curiosas de los dos santos que lo acompañaban y alguna otra mucho más indiscreta. Con una timidez que la sorprendió a ella misma, movió su mano a modo de saludo.

-Ella es Tatiana de Lince, quizá la recordéis. Y ellos… supongo que es difícil no saber quiénes son.

-Hola. –murmuró. Podía jurar que la única vez en su vida que había visto a Saga bajo la influencia del alcohol, había sido en unas Panateneas, mucho, muchísimo tiempo atrás.

-Te invitaría a un poco de mi vodka secreto, pero… -susurró Saga en su oído, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Viviré, las fiestas de las amazonas son mucho mejores que las vuestras, _santo_.

-Uhhh… Casi siento envidia. ¡Maldición! –Después volteó hacia sus compañeros.- Ella es la maestra de Eire, Shura.

-Oh. ¿Dónde está ella?

-Supongo que en la playa, la mayoría de las chicas están allí. Ya sabéis, cosas de la máscara. ¿Por qué?

-¿Te han contado que nos han asignado grupos de trabajo? –La rubia negó con el rostro.- Eire está con Shura.

-Tengo miedo de preguntar con quién estoy yo. –dijo.

-Con Aioros.

-Oh. –Tal parecía que su destino era estar a cargo de leyenda en leyenda.

-Vivirás. –le dio otro sorbo al vodka.

-¿Qué tal habéis pasado el día? –preguntó, cambiando inesperadamente de tema. No conocía a ninguno de los santos dorados salvo a él. Mentiría si dijese que no le daba lástima que Shion no les hubiera dejado en el mismo grupo que hacía catorce años.

-Ha sido _largo_. –Y por el hastío en la voz de Shura, Tatiana supo que no mentía. Esbozó una sonrisa tras la máscara. No les envidiaba. Pasaban la vida figurando, de cara al mundo… y aguantando como fuera.- Pero parece que tenemos a un traficante de bebidas alcohólicas entre nosotros, así que… viviremos.

-Al menos hoy. –terció Camus.

-De acuerdo en eso.

La rusa rió, y aunque su risa se escuchó lejana y fría por el metal de la máscara, se sintió súbitamente relajada. No había esperado verse inmersa en una situación como aquella, sentada, junto al fuego, escuchando la conversación etílica de tres santos dorados… de los tres santos dorados del Hades. De alguna manera, el agarrotamiento de sus músculos desapareció a medida que la conversación entre ellos retomaba el curso normal. Los vio tranquilamente, sin necesidad de disimular la fascinación de su mirada.

Siempre le había parecido que las túnicas hacían que los santos se vieran como dioses, y ahora, no podía sino reafirmarse. Ya no eran niños, eso era obvio. Y lo cierto era, que se alegraba infinitamente de que, aún con cierta timidez, hubieran sido capaces de mostrarse al mundo de aquella manera tan natural. Como chicos normales, dentro de lo que cabía esperar, para su edad.

Volteó hacia Saga, y justo en el instante en que lo hizo, lo encontró hurgándose en la herida vendada de la muñeca. Atrapó su mano antes de que siguiera con ello.

-Quieto.

-Molesta. –dibujó un mohín de disgusto, que la resultó adorablemente infantil.

-Vivirás. -dijo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No lo tengo muy claro. –Negó lentamente, con más teatralidad de la que había planeado.- Entre la pérdida de sangre, y que este es el _peor_ vodka que he bebido jamás… -Eso, y que había reparado en la presencia allá, a lo lejos, de su hermano y Naiara. No le habían pasado desapercibidas las risitas tontas, las caricias mal disimuladas, y aquella mirada de Kanon que parecía a punto de devorarla. Le dio otro sorbo al vodka, y negó de nuevo.- Mañana estaré muerto. Otra vez.

-Pues deja de beber.

-¿Y pasar esta larga noche horriblemente sobrio? No, gracias. Ya es suficientemente difícil así.

-X-

Deltha bufó, para no gruñir, y acomodó la cabeza en el hombro de Nikos mientras sus ojos recorrían incesantemente los rostros de aquel montón de jóvenes desconocidos que ahora les hacían compañía. De no haber tenido la máscara, la hubieran visto taladrándolos con la mirada. No le eran desagradables en lo absoluto, pero en ese momento sentía una envidia mal sana por ellos. Sin darse cuenta, un verdadero gruñido se le escapó.

-¿Eso fue un gruñido? ¿Qué te sucede? –Nikos la miró de soslayo.

-Os odio a todos.

-¿Eh?

-Os odio a todos. –repitió.- Es totalmente injusto que podáis beberos todo el alcohol que se os venga en gana, mientras nosotras no podemos probar ni un traguito. Estúpida máscara. –Al escuchar el motivo de sus quejas, el santo de Orión soltó una carcajada; y, por primera vez en varios minutos, la amargura que Kanon le había metido en el alma al llevarse a su hermana, se disipó por un segundo.

-No vas a llorar, ¿verdad, Apus? –Capella sonrió mientras empinaba el jarro de cerveza hasta que la última gota terminó en su estómago.

-Oh, lo haría con gusto… si mis lágrimas fueran de vodka. –Los escuchó reír y, por alguna milagrosa razón, una sonrisa diminuta apareció en sus labios.

Las malditas fiestas le habían parecido un infierno y, desde que Naia desapareciese, todo había ido a peor. Soltar un poquito de veneno en compañía de Nikos la había tranquilizado por un rato y luego, con la repentina aparición de aquella panda de santos adolescentes, solo había adquirido una enorme ansiedad por beberse el alcohol que traían consigo… o por marcharse de ahí corriendo.

Hacía rato que se había olvidado de buscar _aquel_ rostro conocido que tanta falta le hacía en esos momentos. De hecho, ya casi había abandonado la esperanza de que Aioros se apareciera por ahí. Después de la explicación atropellada de Kanon, Deltha se había resignado a que el arquero probablemente pasaría el resto de la noche en Sagitario, recuperándose de la brutal sangradera que seguramente Shion les había ocasionado.

Así que, de pronto, se preguntó: ¿Qué hacía ahí, cuando en realidad no había razón para quedarse? No encontró explicación alguna, ni justificación a sus acciones.

De todas formas, ahora no sentía deseos de marcharse. Si lo hacía, terminaría encerrada en su cabaña, dando vueltas y vueltas a lo que Naia estaría _haciendo_ con Kanon en aquel mismo instante. Y es que Deltha no era ninguna mojigata, pero por eso mismo, tampoco era ingenua como para pasar por alto la confianza excesiva que había crecido entre esos dos… ni tampoco la actitud sospechosa que habían mostrado antes de desaparecer con rumbo a Géminis, suponía.

Miró de reojo a Nikos, permitiéndose contemplarlo por un instante. Seguía molesto, de eso no le cabía duda. Sin embargo, incluso él, con todo lo incómodo que se sentía al respecto de la conducta de Naia, parecía esforzarse en llevarles conversación a sus recién hallados compañeros.

La amazona se acomodó un poquito más en su hombro y bostezó. La noche todavía sería larga.

-¿Aburrida? –Deltha se incorporó con un brinco al reconocer aquella voz a sus espaldas.

-Cansada. –respondió mientras le buscaba con la mirada. La máscara no demostró emoción alguna, pero el rostro detrás de ella, se iluminó con una sonrisa; Aioros por fin había aparecido.

El santo saludó tímidamente al resto y entonces, la pelipúrpura reparó en aquel efecto que nunca había olvidado, pero ya consideraba perdido. Bastaba con mirar a los ojos de los santos más jóvenes para penetrar en sus mentes. La forma en que observaban al arquero, con esa mezcla de admiración y de escepticismo; esa adoración implícita que ella había visto muchas veces antes, pero por primera vez en esos ojos jóvenes y desconocidos. Todos y cada uno de los santos dorados causaban ese efecto. Sin embargo, bajo el aura de la leyenda que se había construido, la figura de Aioros se alzaba de una forma que ni siquiera ella podía definir.

-¿Quieres un trago? –Preguntó accidentadamente Jamián. Nikos, en cambio, no pareció demasiado convencido con la idea.

-No creo que… sea buena idea. –Aioros levantó sus brazos vendados. Nunca había sido un gran bebedor, por lo que probablemente su resistencia al alcohol fuera mínima; y si a ello sumaba la falta de sangre en su organismo, tenía la sensación que los resultados serían catastróficos.- Donación de sangre a las armaduras.

-El Maestro no podía ser menos oportuno. Ni modo, habrá que bebernos tu trago y, ya que estamos en eso, también el de Apus. –Asterión contestó con una sonrisilla divertida que Deltha fulminó con la mirada.

-Ya os dije que os odio por eso. –acotó, haciéndolos reír una vez más.- Y por eso, ahora os abandono con vuestras botellas. Iré a vagar por ahí en busca de diversión. –Tomó la mano de Aioros y prosiguió a arrastrarlo consigo.

-_Divertíos_ mucho. -oyeron la voz de Capella y las risitas cómplices de los otros después, cuando la implicación en el comentario se hizo obvia.

-Lo intentaremos.

-Por Athena. –Nikos hundió el rostro en las manos. Jamás alcanzaría a hacerse a la idea de que aquellas dos niñas que había dejado catorce años atrás, habían crecido y ya eran mujeres adultas.

Deltha en cambio, ni siquiera se inmutó, a pesar de que escuchó también a Aioros atragantarse. Agitó la mano en el aire, a manera de despedida y desapareció de ahí tan pronto como pudo, en compañía del arquero.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –Aioros preguntó cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos.

-Una implicación totalmente esperada de su parte. –Deltha se encogió de hombros.- ¿Cómo te sientes? –Cambió de tema rápidamente y no pudo evitar mirar hacia el vendaje que resguardaba las heridas del santo.

-Es un tanto molesto, pero no excesivamente. Además, vale la pena por completo. –La sonrisa en su rostro le dijo a Deltha que no mentía. En adición al aire de melancolía en él, descubrió un sentimiento de esperanza que le hizo creerle.- Sagitario quedará preciosa… ya lo es, quiero decir, pero…

-Sé lo que quieres decir. Es un vínculo especial, ¿no es así? –El arquero asintió.- ¡Aunque el sentido de oportunidad de Shion es espantoso! ¿Sangraros en plena fiesta? Pff… habrá que iros recogiendo cuando caigáis, víctimas del alcohol.

La risa de Aioros estalló, con Deltha compartiéndola con mucha más mesura. Al menos Aioros se veía mejor que como lo encontrase días atrás.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido en las Panateneas? –la cuestionó una vez más.- ¿Mejor que a mi?

-La mejor parte ha sido veros vestir vuestras armaduras. Ha sido… un gran momento. –Con solo pensarlo, la piel se le erizó de nuevo. No recordaba la última vez que algo la había impresionado tanto, ni tampoco recordaba haberse sentido tan sobrecogida en años. Muy aparte de sus rencores y sus odios, verlos juntos, envestidos en oro, con Athena al frente de ellos, le había llegado hasta el fondo del alma.

-A veces se siente como un sueño.

-Pero es real. _Muy_ real. –el brazo de Aioros se cruzó por encima de sus hombros, y Deltha sonrió. Dentro de todas las cosas malas de ese día, al menos tendría unos minutos de paz con él. Entonces, reparó en las vendas del arquero. Las rozó con los dedos, con toda la suavidad que pudo, sin ánimo de hacerle daño.- ¿Seguro que no te duele mucho?

-Segurísimo.

-Bien…

Caminaron un poquito más entre la marea de gente que los rodeaba, observando detalles con un interés de lo más inusual. Para ambos, la experiencia resultaba tanto absurda, como increíble. Encontrarse de nuevo ahí, en medio de las fiestas más importantes en honor a su diosa, había salido de sus planes muchos años atrás.

Pero ahora estaban de regreso, ellos y todos los demás. Mu y Kiki marchaban de regreso a Aries cuando alcanzaron a verlos, con Aldebarán caminando a su lado. Milo había aparecido poco después en su campo visual, jugueteando y sonriendo en medio de un montón de santos de plata y alguna que otra doncella, más interesada en el peliazul que en su conversación. Afrodita y Máscara Mortal les acompañaban, justo ahí, entretenidos en lo suyo: el italiano divertido con su botella de whisky, observando al escorpión, y Afrodita, haciéndolo compañía y hablando a saber que cosas. Kanon y Naia andaban por ahí todavía, lo cual tranquilizó a Deltha al menos por unos segundos, hasta que un poco más adelante, apenas unos pasos, se encontraron con las siluetas, algo más solitarias, pero no muy alejadas, de Camus, Shura… y _Saga_.

Al ver al gemelo, la amazona se retorció en su lugar. Instintivamente, se guardó detrás del cuerpo de Aioros y rezó por no tener que encarar al gemelo en ese preciso instante. No se sentía lista para un segundo round de reclamos, ni tampoco tenía deseos de amargarse la noche más de lo que ya había hecho.

En lo que no reparó fue en el hecho de que Aioros notó su súbito malestar. Decidió no decir nada de inmediato pero, si ella hubiese levantado el rostro, hubiera podido ver su mirada, interrogante y curiosa, cayéndole encima. El santo la acercó un poquito más contra si. Arrugó la frente, mientras intentaba encontrar el motivo del cambio en su actitud, y solamente cuando reparó en el trío sentado un poco más allá, comprendió lo que sucedía.

-¿Vas a contarme? –Le susurró. Siguieron caminando, muy despacio, hasta que las figuras de los otros tres se perdieron de vista.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? Del, no quiero que te metas en problemas. –Y bastaba con ver sus ojos para saber de que clase de "problemas" estaba hablando.- Hablo en serio. Déjale en paz.

-Pues… -La amazona de Apus bufó.- Es un poco tarde para eso. –Admitió. Tarde o temprano, el incidente en Géminis iba a llegar a sus oídos. Mentirle al castaño no tenía razón de ser.

-¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Qué has hecho, Deltha?

La amazona se escabulló de él y se le plantó enfrente, cruzándose de brazos. El tono en la voz de Aioros le indicaba lo serio que estaba hablando. Cada vez que su voz se tornaba demasiado grave, la amazona se sentía desarmada y, por algún motivo irracional, mentirle quedaba completamente fuera de sus planes.

-Hay algo que tienes que saber al respecto. –comenzó.- Yo… discutí con Saga antes. –Aunque en realidad, el gemelo solamente había pronunciado un par de palabras, ninguna de ellas que resultaran en un debate. Las acusaciones, la ola de rabia y los gritos habían sido solamente suyos.

-¡Deltha!

-¡¿Qué?! –Replicó de inmediato. Ciertamente no estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho o dicho.- Lo siento, pero no podía ser indiferente ante todo lo que Saga ha causado, ante todo el mal que ha hecho. Alguien tenía que decírselo, porque creo que _nadie_ ha tenido el valor de hacerlo.

De pronto, la pelipúrpura se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y deseó comerse sus palabras. No solo había acusado a todos de cobardes, sino que además acababa de incluir a Aioros entre ellos. Se rascó la cabeza y se mordió nerviosamente el labio. Su lengua parecía destinada a hundirla ese día, de una forma, o de otra.

-Vaya, eso fue… -Aioros lucía tan incómodo como ella misma.

-Fue una estupidez. –terció rápidamente.- Lo lamento y retiro lo que dije.

-Iba a decir que fue realmente sincero.

-Oh… -Deltha entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. Estaba segura de que esa conversación no iba a terminar ahí.

-Si, sincero e innecesario.

-Lo sé. No era mi intención que sonara así.

Por un segundo, le pareció que el santo iba a continuar la discusión. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Aioros se cruzó de brazos, igual que ella, y poco después se llevó la mano a la boca, callándose lo que fuera que pensaba decirle. Vio sus ojos ir, de ella, a donde habían visto a Saga y a los otros. Lo hizo varias veces y, en un par de ocasiones, incluso le pareció verlo abrir la boca. Pero sus labios se movieron, más su voz no sonó en lo absoluto. Observarlo así, era como esperar una reprimenda que eventualmente llegaría a pesar de la tardanza.

-Anda, dime que está mal lo que hice. –Intentó apresurarlo. Mientras más pronto hablara, más pronto superarían ese problema.

-El problema es que tú no crees que está mal. ¿Me equivoco?

-No, estás en lo cierto. Estaba en todo mi derecho de decirle lo que sentía… todo lo que dolía. –Se dio cuenta de que había agachado la cabeza y de que luchaba ya contra el propio temblor de su voz. Sin embargo, lo que no esperaba, ni veía venir, fue el hecho de que las manos de Aioros se posaron sobre sus hombros y los apretaron con suavidad, en un honesto intento de reconfortarla. Levantó lentamente la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos del arquero, fijos en lo suyos, envueltos en plata.- Tenía que hacerlo… tenía que decirle, Aioros.

-Lo hiciste ya, sacaste lo que te hacía daño. Ahora, _déjalo ir_. Por más doloroso que haya sido, no puedes permitir que te envenene el alma. Nadie puede vivir odiando para siempre.

-Él tenía que saber todo lo malo que hizo.

-¿Crees que no lo sabe?

-¡No dijo nada, Aioros! ¡_Nada_! Después de todo lo que dije, de todo lo que le grité… -Se soltó de él, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-¿Qué querías que te dijera, Deltha? Las palabras no iban a cambiar nada. Nada va a cambiar el pasado.

-Necesitaba saber que lo sentía. ¡¿Era mucho pedir que estuviera arrepentido?! –El santo la miró, dejándola una vez más sin palabras.

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo está?

-¿Cómo puedes saber _tú _que lo que siente es, en verdad, arrepentimiento? –La amazona contraatacó.

No supo que hizo que la voz se le ahogara en la garganta, si el silencio ensordecedor que arranco del santo, o aquella expresión en su rostro. Volvió a morderse los labios, sabiendo que una vez más, su lengua había sido más rápida que su cerebro.

-Solo… lo sé. –Se encogió de hombros. La relación con Saga iba de mal en peor, pero Aioros necesitaba creer en algo. Con todos los errores que pudieron haberse cometido en el pasado, no podía vivir con el hecho de que Saga fuera en realidad un monstruo al que nada, ni nadie, le importaba.- Quiero creer que lo siente.

Y Deltha no pudo sentirse más miserable en ese momento. Independientemente de lo que sintiera por el santo de Géminis, ¿quién era ella para pasarle encima a lo que Aioros deseaba creer o no?

Jugueteó nerviosamente con las mechas más largas de su cabello. Ese día su maldita lengua la había metido en más líos de los que podía manejar. Aioros tenía razón en algo: ella tenía que calmarse. Si seguía permitiendo que sus sentimientos la dominaran de ese modo, terminaría por enloquecer y enloquecer a todos a su alrededor. Pero eran tantas sus dudas, sus preguntas, todo tenía tan poco sentido…

-Si tan solo hubiera pedido ayuda… ¿Por qué no lo hizo? –En algún punto, un sollozo se le escapó. De inmediato puso todo su esfuerzo en recobrar la compostura.- Todo hubiera sido diferente.

-Del, escucha… -Aioros exhaló. Él llevaba días enteros pensando lo mismo, largas horas de insomnio dando vueltas a esa misma pregunta y había llegado a una sola conclusión.- Algunas personas no pueden pedir ayuda. No _saben_ cómo hacerlo.

La amazona se quedó petrificada. No entendió el por qué un escalofrío le recorrió espalda al escucharlo hablar.

Aioros podía lucir diferente, pero había algo que no había perdido a pesar de todo, algo que a ella siempre le había fascinado: su fe en las personas. Volvió a sentirse diminuta a su lado, como se sentía cuando era un niñita asustadiza y frágil. Llevaba catorce años intentando crecer y tenía que admitir, con cierta decepción, que no había mejorado mucho en comparación con la persona que solía ser. ¿Qué le quedaba? Seguir avanzando.

Así que por esa noche, decidió callarse. Tomó tímidamente la mano de Aioros y retomó el paso que llevaban antes. Hubiese querido decir algo más, pero ya llevaba demasiados _"lo siento"_ en esa noche.

Suspiró.

-Oficialmente, me serviría un trago. –dijo.

Aioros sonrió mientras volvía a abrazarla. Ella se acurrucó un poquito junto a él. Ojalá el resto de la noche transcurriera con un poco más de calma. Le urgía un respiro en medio de tantos líos.

-X-

-Mucho mejor aquí.

-Tu hermano tiene un sentido del humor lamentable.

-Tú te pasaste. Es un asunto delicado, y Nikos…

-Oh, vamos, solo bromeaba… claro que Apus tampoco ayuda. ¿Es siempre así?

-¿Así cómo?

-Una _amargada_.

-Kanon…

-Está bien, está bien. Olvidémonos de los indeseables. –Apartó un mechón de pelo azabache que caía sobre la máscara de plata, y lo colocó tras la oreja de la amazona.

-No has cambiado gran cosa, ¿sabes?

-¿Eso es bueno o es malo?

-Supongo que si dejas a un lado la parte psicópata, está bien. –Kanon estalló en carcajadas.- No bromeo. No vas a intentar conquistar el mundo de nuevo, ¿verdad?

-Nah… de momento no.

-Bien, porque eres un villano con poco éxito.

-¡Oye!

-Fracasaste vilmente, cielo, y lo que es peor… cuentan por ahí que un santito de bronce te pateó el culo sin piedad alguna…

-Ah, el bueno de Ikki. El fénix. –Aclaró.- Me gustaba ese tipo.

-Es el mismo fénix que, cuentan, te salvo en el Hades. –Kanon frunció el ceño inmediatamente.

-Tienes los oídos demasiado finos, Caelum.

-¡Es cierto! –Estalló en carcajadas al reparar en que los rumores eran verdad.- ¡Es cierto! ¡Deberías ver la cara que pusiste!

-Me rompieron un dedo, Caelum. ¡Un dedo! Minos casi me lo arranca sin piedad alguna. Hay pocas cosas peores que destrozar un dedo, ¿sabes?

-Lloraste.

-Casi.

-Por un dedo. –Continuó burlándose, y al ver su expresión de disgusto, instintivamente tomó su mano en la suya, entrelazando sus dedos y sonriendo tras la máscara.- Pobre Kanon.

-Lo único bueno de ese asunto, es que Zarek se debió de remover en su tumba solo de verlo.

-No hay mal que por bien no venga, ¿no?

-Exacto, pequeña.

Naia rió. De alguna manera, que Kanon hablara de aquellos tiempos con tanta tranquilidad, la permitía tomarlo con más ligereza, y eso que la historia era difícil de asimilar. La cuestión era, que ahora que Kanon estaba ahí, con ella, bromeando y haciendo el idiota… la hacía olvidar. Era como volver a ser adolescentes otra vez, pero con menos amargura bajo la piel. Posó la cabeza en su hombro, mientras el geminiano encendía un cigarrillo.

Iba a mencionar algo al respecto… y acerca de lo molesta que resultaba la máscara en aquel momento. Pero de pronto, sus ojos violetas se detuvieron en la hoguera que había a lo lejos, a su izquierda. Reparó en Milo, en Máscara Mortal… podía escuchar las carcajadas desde donde estaba, aunque no entendiera de que hablaban. Sin embargo, cuando reparó en que también estaba Saga, con Shura y con Camus, se sorprendió. La cuestión es que no estaban solos… una amazona rubia estaba sentada junto al peliazul, sosteniendo su muñeca y diciéndole algo que le hizo reír.

Reía, Saga reía. Y tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Una enorme cantidad de celos hicieron un nudo en su estómago cuando recordó el nombre, que en realidad jamás había olvidado, de la amazona que lo había logrado. _Tatiana_. Tatiana del Lince.

-X-

Después de la regañina, revolvió su pelo rubio sin piedad alguna. Y al recibir un manotazo en el estómago, se echó a reír nuevamente. Shura y Camus esbozaron un par de sonrisas en sus rostros, y pocos segundos después, ella misma lo hizo tras soltar una maldición en su ruso natal.

-Eres rusa. –Tatiana asintió ante la afirmación de Camus.

-Aunque hace mucho tiempo de la última vez que estuve allí.

-¿De dónde?

Saga observó de uno a otro, mientras les escuchaba hablar. Y casi inevitablemente, su mente no tardó en desconectar. De alguna manera, aquella fiesta había llegado en el momento oportuno. Paseó sus ojos por los alrededores, y casi se atragantó cuando se cruzó fugazmente con la mirada de Deltha. Caminaba junto a Aioros, prácticamente abrazados y en silencio… pero, sabía de sobra que aunque solo fuera por un instante, aquellos ojos avellana lo habían fulminado.

Suspiró, y volvió la vista hacia Tatiana y Camus. Shura lo observaba, de soslayo, y dio por hecho que había notado el súbito cambio. Se sintió cazado dentro de sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó en apenas un susurro.

-Nada. –Saga se encogió de hombros.

En lo que a él respectaba, nadie se enteraría jamás de aquella "_conversación_" que Apus y él habían mantenido. Se había propuesto resurgir de sus cenizas, como fuera. Y si para ello, para ser lo que necesitaban que fuera, debía actuar y tragarse todo… lo haría. A nadie le interesaban los pormenores de lo que sentía por dentro, era tan sencillo como eso y lo sabía.

-Pensé que hoy estarías con él. –preguntó. Esta vez, fue el de Capricornio quien se encogió de hombros.

-No hoy. –De pronto, la situación se había tornado demasiado seria.

-¿Por?

-Supongo que por el mismo motivo que no lo estás tú. –Saga dejó escapar una risa, ligeramente amarga. Shura tenía tantos motivos para temer a Deltha y Aioros como él. Y no sabía por qué, pero el temor e inquietud que provocaba la pequeña Apus, era realmente intimidante.

-Supongo. –Dijo al fin. Shura alzó su jarra, invitándolo a brindar.

-Las cosas cambiaran. –Saga no dijo nada, solamente le dio un trago más a la bebida, mientras asentía sin mucha convicción.

-X-

Era inevitable. Por mucho que la compañía de Kanon la fascinara, sus ojos iban de cuando en cuando en la dirección opuesta. Agradeció infinitamente, por un solo segundo, la discreción que la máscara la otorgaba. El resto del tiempo, cuando lo escuchaba hablar ensimismada, y cada vez lo sentía más y más cerca, no podía sino maldecirla.

El inoportuno trozo de metal la había impedido probar un solo bocado de las exquisitas viandas que las doncellas llevaban en sus bandejas, de igual modo que tampoco había podido dar un solo trago a una copa. Tenía hambre, si. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, deseaba deshacerse del estorbo por el mero placer de mirar a Kanon a los ojos.

Admiraba la habilidad que él tenía para descubrir, o imaginar, hasta el último de sus gestos. Tanto, que había terminado por resultar un juego de lo más divertido. Sin embargo, aquella sonrisa engreída y rompedora, la estaba matando. Y aunque no tenía la menor idea de cómo habían llegado a aquel punto _tan_ rápido, la agradaba.

Había vuelto al Santuario con una idea muy distinta en la mente. Pero ahora, para ella, era sorprendentemente fácil lidiar con Kanon. Era _sencillo_, porque parecía esculpido en piedra, pero no solo en el exterior… sino que de alguna manera, el menor de los hermanos era inmune al daño que ocasionaban las palabras y las miradas. A él nada parecía dolerle, ni siquiera los recuerdos más difíciles, de los que se reía sin reparo o vergüenza alguna como si fueran inocentes travesuras.

No tenía miedo de herir a Kanon. Estaba casi segura que de aquella manera era imposible. Si él era consciente de la verdadera magnitud de los errores que había cometido, se la escapaba. El geminiano siempre había pecado de egoísta. Estaba segura de que ella no podría lidiar de aquella manera con un pasado así, pero a la vez, le daba la seguridad necesaria para continuar con aquel juego. Era _divertido_.

-¿Qué me dices? –el peliazul acarició su pelo, colocándolo con mimo en la espalda. Quizá era la magia de las Panateneas, el recuerdo diluido en el tiempo de lo que había sucedido mucho tiempo atrás… pero comenzaba a sentir impaciencia.

-¿Uhm? –murmuró ella. Kanon tomó una jarra de una de las bandejas y la pasó frente a sus ojos.

-¿Seguimos la fiesta en Géminis, o qué? –dijo en apenas un susurró, y algo en su voz, ronca y atrayente, la resultó cautivador.

-Creí que nunca lo preguntarías. –Kanon amplió la sonrisa, y se acercó hasta ella. Besó su mejilla, justo en el punto donde la protección de plata terminaba y su oreja nacía. Naia sonrió tras la máscara, y le quitó la jarra de las manos, poniéndose en pie.- ¿Vamos?

Apenas tardó un segundo en levantarse, y en emprender el camino. Naiara volteó la vista atrás una sola vez más. Después, se dejó guiar por Kanon en la penumbra, y solamente cuando la silueta de Géminis se alzó frente a ellos en mitad de la noche, se deshizo de la máscara. Kanon se la quitó de las manos, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de murmurar una sola palabra, atrapó sus labios entre los suyos con avidez.

-X-

Aioros soltó una carcajada cuando Deltha terminó su historia. A su lado, la amazona no pudo sino negar con suavidad, pensando en la bendición que representaba su máscara para ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas. La verdad era que solamente unas poquísimas personas en su vida conocían aquella terrible etapa que tantas vergüenzas le traía. ¿El por qué se lo había contado a Aioros? No tenía la menor idea. Pero quizás tenía con ver con el hecho de que, después de la rígida conversación de antes, las cosas debían relajarse un poco entre ambos.

Al final, había resultado, y la noche se les escapaba entre anécdotas suyas que, muy aparte de lo vergonzosas que pudieran ser, valían la pena por cada sonrisa que robaban al castaño.

-No te imagino en esa situación, Apus.

-Oh, cielo, no te haces la mínima idea. –rió atropelladamente mientras se revolvía el cabello.- Si tan solo supieras…

-Pues tendrás que contarme. ¡Todo eso es demasiado bueno!

-Ya lo creo. Naxos fue tan… -¿Cuál era la palabra? ¿_"Diferente"_? ¿_"Surreal"_? Deltha suspiró. No sabría como definirlo.- En fin… hay historias y tiempo de sobra para divertirte.

-Por supuesto que si. Cuenta con que te haré contarme cada oscuro detalle, señorita fugitiva.

La amazona volteó a verlo y picó juguetonamente el hoyuelo marcado en su mejilla. Aquella graciosa muesca siempre se mostraba cuando sonreía y Deltha no había hecho sino extrañarla todo ese tiempo. Verlo sonreír era volver más de catorce años en el pasado, a la época en que la amistad infantil bastaba para convertir ese mundo en un lugar hermoso.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa más, la mirada de Aioros la hizo callarse. Los ojos azules se centraron en un punto más allá, y la sonrisa de antes, cambió ligeramente. La pelipúrpura no pudo evitar buscar el motivo del recién hallado interés del santo. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y, entonces, reparó en él.

-Aioria. –musitó. Pero no tuvo tiempo de más, pues Aioros le tomó la mano y caminó a toda prisa en busca de su hermano pequeño.

-Vamos a saludarlo. Le encantará verte.

La última vez que Deltha y Aioria habían cruzado palabra, el león tenía solamente siete añitos. Era un niño pequeño, con un carácter mucho más grande que él mismo. Le recordaba correteando siempre detrás de Aioros, jugando a ser como él e intentando comerse al mundo en dos bocados. Si tuviese que definirlo, en aquel entonces, la amazona lo habría llamado un diminuto tornado de energía inagotable.

Pero el joven que les observaba desde un poco más allá, distaba mucho del chiquillo al que ella había conocido. Ahora era un hombre, un santo embarnecido por una vida que ella ni siquiera llegaba a comprender. Había crecido, ahora era mucho más alto que ella, y casi tanto como Aioros. Pero también sabía que, lo que sus ojos veían, no se comparaba ni un poco con la madurez que seguramente habría ganado. Pero lo que más la impresionó desde la primera vez que le había visto a su regreso, era el enorme e innegable parecido que guardaba con su hermano mayor. Desde niño había demostrado ser un pequeño clon del arquero y, el tiempo, si algo había hecho con esa teoría, era reafirmarla.

Sus gestos, sin embargo, eran diferentes. Sus ojos verdes le proporcionaban un aspecto más felino. Su mirada era más penetrante, más analítica y, ciertamente, más dura… al menos en ese momento.

A la mujer que estaba a su lado, también la reconocía del campamento de las amazonas. La recordaba perfectamente bien porque, de alguna manera bizarra e improbable, la pelirroja parecía la única de ellas capaz de librarse de los tormentos de Shaina. Águila era su constelación, aunque su nombre seguía escapándosele de la memoria.

-No creí verte por aquí. –Aioria saludó a su hermano cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca. Estrecharon manos y, durante los pocos segundos que duró el gesto de complicidad, Deltha no pudo sino mirar de uno a otro, sintiéndose conmovida al verlos juntos.

-No tenía intenciones de quedarme en Sagitario esta noche.

-Ya lo veo. –La mirada del santo de Leo se desvió ligeramente hacia ella, y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue saludar levemente con la mano.

-Supongo que te acuerdas de ella.

-Si. Deltha de Apus. ¿Cómo olvidarla? –Y el tono de aquella pregunta denotaba todo, menos satisfacción. La pelipúrpura bajó la cabeza, incómoda, al notar la tirantez en su voz, mientras Aioros únicamente arrugó el entrecejo, sin saber como tomarse ese comentario.

-Ella es Marin de Águila. –El castaño trató de seguir la conversación.- Seguramente la habrás visto en el campamento.

-Un par de veces.

-Os he visto también, a ti y a Caelum.

-Naia… Naiara. –Deltha se corrigió.- Ese es su nombre.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Apus? ¿Qué te ha traído de regreso? –Aioria interrumpió. Sonaba inusualmente serio; autoritario, inclusive. Ni siquiera la mirada interrogante de su hermano lo amedrentó, sino que simplemente pasó de ella.- ¿Esta vez si será para siempre? Sería horrible que volvieras a huir a la menor señal de peligro.

-No pienso hacer tal cosa.

-Buena suerte para ti que estamos en tiempos de paz. De otra forma, no estoy muy seguro de que pudieras mantener tu palabra. –Deltha se quedó callada. En realidad, no sabía que decir.

-Vale. –musitó al fin.- Ya sé de que va esto.

-¿En serio lo sabes?

-Aioria… -La voz de Marin sonó tan incómoda como la situación. Pero el león estaba lejos de detenerse.

-No creo que entiendas nada, Deltha. Nunca estuviste ahí, no lo viviste. No sabes _nada_.

Al verla, toda esa rabia que había sentido cuando pequeño regresó, tan rápido como un golpe que no había visto venir. No entendía de donde había sacado el valor para volver, después de haberse esfumado cuando los problemas consumían al Santuario y a ellos mismos. Volvía y se comportaba como si nada hubiera sucedido. Volvía, catorce años después, creyendo que podría comprender algo que nunca había vivido.

Ella, que no sabía por todo lo que él había atravesado; ella, que tenía en sus manos la posibilidad de librarlo de aquel cruel destino… estaba ahí, mirándole escondida detrás de esa maldita máscara.

-Siento haberme marchado de ese modo, Aioria. Lamento haberte dejado también, pero no me arrepiento. Mírate, ve lo que eres ahora. –Lo cuestionó.- ¿Crees que hubieras podido convertirte en el hombre que eres hoy en día, estando conmigo? No. Ni remotamente.

-Tal vez no hubiera tenido que vivir el Infierno que pasé.

-Tal vez ni siquiera hubieras sobrevivido. –En medio del ir y venir de palabras, Aioros y Marin se revolvían, cada vez incómodos.- Arles no hubiera dejado que un aprendiz de santo dorado huyera del Santuario. Lo sabes tan bien como. Estando aquí, bajo su _control_, podía vigilarte. Ahí afuera, nada le hubiera garantizado que no te convirtieras en su enemigo. Iba a buscarte y a matarte tan pronto te encontrara. –Aioria lanzó una risa amarga y la amazona supo que era momento de callarse.

-¿Eso te has dicho todo este tiempo para mantener tu conciencia tranquila? –En esa ocasión, Deltha no respondió.

-Creo que fue suficiente, Aioria. –El santo más joven miró a su hermano. Su mirada, intensa e indomable, chocó con la de Aioros, quien la sostuvo sin dificultad ninguna. Por fin, el león dorado cedió, desviando sus ojos de él.

Aioria guardaría silencio a partir de ese momento, aunque su mirada acusadora no iba a desvanecerse. Abrazó a su amazona pelirroja y, como un verdadero león que sale de caza, ocultó sus ojos y las garras detrás de ella. Pero no era necesario, su presa ya había asumido la derrota.

Ella tampoco esperaba que él la comprendiera. Se había marchado siendo solo una niña, que a duras penas había conseguido sobrevivir en el mundo real. Jamás, ni aún en sus pensamientos más extremos, hubiera pensado en la posibilidad de mantenerse viva cargando un niño consigo. Dejar a Aioria había sido de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida. El chiquillo era todo lo que quedaba de Aioros; y aún así, lo había dejado ir, pensando que era lo mejor para todos. Después, había vivido todos esos años preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto.

-Estoy cansada. Es hora de volver a casa. –susurró a Aioros mientras acariciaba su mejilla, a modo de despedida.- Te buscaré mañana.

Miró una última vez a Aioria y a Marin, despidiéndose con un gesto de cabeza; y se marchó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

-X-

-Es hora de que me vaya.

-¿A dónde? –quiso saber.

-A por Eire, le prometí que iría.

-Está bien. –replicó, ciertamente taciturno. Tatiana frunció el ceño suavemente, percatándose al instante del detalle, pero no preguntó nada.

-Pasad una buena noche. –Dijo, poniéndose en pie.- Y tened una buena mañana…

-Si… ¡_Dobry vecher_! -Saga se despidió en ruso, usando las mismas palabras que ella le había enseñado hacía, lo que parecían, milenios. Dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada, y se alejó de allí lentamente.

-¿Hablas ruso? –Camus alzó una ceja, curioso.

-Tengo un dominio _perfecto_ del idioma… -replicó, seriamente.- De cuatro palabras exactamente.

Rieron. Aquella noche, Camus y Shura habían descubierto un lado desconocido del geminiano: un lado con capacidad más que de sobra para hacer reír a las personas, aunque, por algún motivo inexplicable, Saga mantenía bien escondida esa faceta suya.

Después de aquello, Alessandra no tardó en volver. No se había alejado mucho en todo lo que iba de noche, aunque estaban seguros de que la presencia de Tatiana junto a ellos la había intimidado. Sin embargo, cada vez que regresaba, lo hacía con la más bonita de las sonrisas en sus labios.

Saga descubrió que las miradas de Camus y Shura iban y venían tras ella, prácticamente a la vez, y eso… sumado a lo francamente divertido que le resultaba hacerla sonrojar, le dio unos cuantos minutos más de inesperada diversión, cuando ya la había dado por perdida.

-Tienes una sonrisa preciosa. –Y al escucharlo, sus dos acompañantes se respingaron de un modo imposible de disimular. A las dos miradas que se clavaron en él inmediatamente, respondió con una sonrisa burlona; pero ella, con sus mejillas coloreadas, se veía aún más bonita y graciosa.

-Gracias. –Murmuró con una timidez inusitada, igual que el día en que le regaló las rosas de Afrodita.- Os traeré más vino.

Se alejó a toda prisa, dando pasos tan suaves, que si les hubieran dicho era una ninfa, ninguno lo hubiera puesto en duda. Saga dio un mordisco a un pedazo de pan, y al sentir las insistentes miradas sobre si, alzó el rostro, cargado de fingida inocencia.

-¿Qué?

-Estas… -balbuceó Shura.

-_Seduciéndola_. –terminó Camus. El moreno asintió airadamente, estando de acuerdo.

-¿Yo? –se hizo el loco, esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

Lo cierto es que aquella chiquilla no le despertaba ningún interés. Era una niña linda, pero eso nada más: una niña, a diferencia de la mujer con la que Alessandra hablaba en aquellos momentos.

Sus ojos habían reparado en ella por casualidad, hacía un ratito nada más. Había observado su ir y venir, el contoneó incesante de sus caderas y la sonrisa coqueta y presumida que iluminaba su rostro. No veía a Arabella desde un tiempo antes de morir la primera vez, pero allí, envuelta en aquel sugerente peplo de gasa blanca, y con su larga melena trenzada a la espalda, seguía viéndose como una diosa. Igual que siempre. Por eso, cuando la perdió de vista, y Alessandra volvió, no dudó. Tomó su mano, cuando pasaba frente a él, y la atrajo hacia sí, hasta que pudo hablarle al oído.

Las miradas inquisitivas de los otros dos, no hicieron sino aumentar cuando se levantó del suelo, se sacudió la arena de la túnica, y se despidió.

-Ha sido una noche larga y es tarde. –Los dos lo miraron con idénticas expresiones.- Os veré mañana.

Y sin decir gran cosa más, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, siguiendo los pasos de Alessandra, con las miradas estupefactas de Camus y Shura fijas en ellos.

-X-

No hizo falta caminar demasiado. Alessandra le condujo exactamente al lugar donde quería, más o menos. La chiquilla se despidió con un gesto de su cabeza, y se alejó rumbo al templo papal, con una mezcla de desilusión y emoción. La noche había terminado para ella. Sin embargo, cuando se quedó solo con la joven italiana, Arabella solo dibujó una sonrisa en los labios, y se dio la vuelta, alejándose por el sendero sumido en la oscuridad: ignorándolo, pero segura, y deseosa, de que él la seguiría.

No se equivocó.

Se alejaron lo suficiente como para que la decreciente algarabía fuera apagándose en la lejanía, hasta que ella se detuvo. Se dio la vuelta, y amparada por los restos de un viejo templo, lo esperó. Saga caminó hasta ella, hasta que la distancia fue apenas perceptible, y la hetaira, recortó el ínfimo espacio que los separaba.

-Te ves bien. –dijo ella.

-¿Tú crees? –Y por el sutil, y gracioso, modo en que arrastraba las palabras, Arabella no tardó en descubrir que había bebido demasiado.

Le quitó la jarra de la mano, y la dejó posada a un lado. Lo miró a los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa coqueta, y se puso de puntillas, acercándose peligrosamente. Su mano, trepó por su torso, hasta que sus finos dedos se enredaron en la melena azul. Tiró de ella suavemente, y lo atrajo hacia sí, manteniendo la casi inexistente distancia que los separaba.

-Deberías dejar de beber. –Susurró. Después, sin quitarle la vista de encima, lamió sus labios, lenta y provocadoramente, degustando el sabor fuerte que el vodka había dejado allí.- Y empezar a _divertirte_.

Tenía razón, _mucha_. Saga casi gimió de disgusto cuando se alejó unos centímetros, pero rápidamente sus dedos se enredaron en la melena trenzada, y antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de seguir jugando despiadadamente, devoró sus labios hasta quedarse sin aire.

-Ven conmigo. –susurró ella, con brillo goloso en los ojos. Tomó su mano, y lo guió, rumbo a los pasajes subterráneos de los doce templos. Sabía de sobra lo importante que era, especialmente para Saga, la discreción. A lo largo de los años, de su doble vida, había aprendido muchas cosas. El descaro de Ares era muy diferente a él. A Saga no le gustaban los chismes, ni los rumores propios o ajenos. Le gustaba mantener una pequeña intimidad, donde nadie, salvo los implicados, supiera lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Siempre había sido así, y no sería ella quien lo complicara.

-X-

Despertó de golpe, agitado, y prácticamente en el momento en que abrió los ojos se arrepintió de ello. Se dio la vuelta, quedó bocarriba respirando profundamente, intentando domar su pulso desbocado y tras unos segundos se sobó los ojos.

-¿Una pesadilla? –Reconoció al instante la voz de Arabella, siempre tan dulce y melosa como el mismo terciopelo. La hetaira le apartó el pelo del rostro, y Saga se incorporó sobre sus codos.- Te ves horrible, cariño.

-Me siento peor. –Y era cierto. No sabía en qué punto había considerado una buena idea ingerir más vodka que sangre había en su cuerpo, pero cuando terminó de sentarse, supo que aún seguía borracho.

La cantarina risa de la mujer, resonó en la habitación mientras se incorporaba. Caminó desnuda hacia su tocador, despreocupadamente. Saga la observó peinar su larga melena oscura y ondulada, y suspiró.

Arabella era, casi con toda seguridad, una de las pocas cosas que le resultaba agradable recordar de aquellos trece largos años. Ella había sido la hetaira favorita de Ares, la reina de su "harén", la consentida… y también la _suya _propia. Habían compartido cama más veces de las que podía recordar cuando el dios le daba un rato de paz. Ella había podido irse en aquellos momentos, pero siempre había decidido quedarse. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, cuando Ares se iba solo quedaban sus pedazos… pero pacientemente, ella había ido armándolos.

Era guapa, _increíblemente_ guapa, inteligente y lista; no en vano había sobrevivido a aquellos difíciles años. Sin embargo, lo único que les unía, y les uniría siempre, era el más que buen sexo y las afiladas e interesantes conversaciones que podían mantener, porque, incluso cuando él no era un genio socialmente hablando, ella obraba milagros. Era sencillo: sin ataduras, sin exclusividad, responsabilidades, o sentimientos. Ella no esperaba nada de él, y él no esperaba nada de ella. Era _gratificante_.

La noche anterior, Arabella había aparecido en el momento oportuno. Lo había sacado, se atrevería a decir que involuntariamente, del agobiante ambiente de la fiesta y de las incómodas miradas y pensamientos que nunca habían sido formulados en voz alta. Se había encargado de hacerlo olvidar, como siempre.

Saga se sobó los ojos nuevamente, y tras hacer a un lado todas aquellas reflexiones, decidió que era hora de volver a casa. Imaginaba que aún era pronto, porque el sol apenas se filtraba por la ventana, y daba las gracias por ello. Arabella, y las demás _doncellas_, vivían en las pequeñas cabañas a los flancos del templo papal… y era allí, precisamente, donde estaba. Debía desaparecer cuanto antes sin ser visto.

Se puso en pie, aún ligeramente tambaleante, y buscó su túnica por el suelo.

-Espera. –Arabella se acercó hasta él y, con delicadeza y una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, le ayudó a ponérsela; para, finalmente, cerrar el broche de oro que acomodaba la túnica en su hombro.- Listo.

-Debo irme. –Ella asintió, mientras él se calzaba las sandalias.

-Aún es pronto, nadie te verá.

El peliazul inclinó suavemente la cabeza a modo de despedida, y abrió la puerta sin hacer un solo ruido. Cerró tras de sí igual de sigiloso.

Lo que no sabía era que Arabella se había equivocado, y que los ojos dorados de una doncella, a la que no había visto en mucho tiempo, lo contemplaron hasta que se perdió por la boca de los pasadizos.

-X-

Cuando la frescura de Géminis se dejó sentir, Saga respiró aliviado. Subió las escaleras tan rápido como fue capaz. Se encaminó a la cocina, con la única intención de encontrar algo en los armarios que aplacara la inclemente resaca y mantuviera a su estómago en su sitio, cosa que parecía improbable. Se deshizo de las sandalias por el camino, pero cuando llegó a la puerta, se detuvo de golpe.

Entreabrió los labios, dispuesto a decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos. Ladeó el rostro, permitiéndole a sus ojos unas mejores vistas del panorama y, finalmente, alzó las cejas estupefacto.

-Bonitas bragas.

Su voz sonó inesperadamente ronca y rasposa, tal y como se sentía; y Naia, sobresaltada, ahogó un grito. Dejó caer el frasco que sujetaba en sus manos y el cristal se hizo mil pedazos al rebotar contra el suelo. Inmediatamente, se llevó las manos a los labios.

Furtiva en aquel templo, había terminado con una pierna en la silla, y la rodilla en la encimera, con la única intención de alcanzar el armario que, _sospechaba_, albergaba un botiquín. La cabeza estaba matándola. Había sido tan discreta como había podido para evitar… precisamente _esa_ situación, pero había fracasado. Vilmente.

-¡Saga! –exclamó, con un grito que sonó demasiado agudo para su gusto. Se quedó quieta, donde estaba, con la camiseta de Kanon cubriendo demasiado poco de su cuerpo, y con su gemelo, _precisamente él_, observándola como si de una aparición demoníaca se tratase.

-¿Qué…? –quiso preguntar él. _"¿Qué haces subida en la encimera de mi cocina? ¿Aquí, en mi templo?",_ más bien. Pero entonces, cuando las manos de la amazona tironearon de la camiseta, con la única intención de que taparan algo más de sus muslos, cayó en la cuenta. No era difícil atar cabos.- Oh.

-Es que…

-¿Hm?

-Solo buscaba aspirinas.

-En el cajón. –Señaló el cajón con un movimiento de su cabeza, sin saber que más decir.

-Gracias. –Naia saltó de la silla.- Saga, yo…

-Me voy a dormir. –Y de pronto, olvidó que motivo le había llevado a la cocina. Solo quería caer en la cama, y cerrar los ojos.

-Continuará…-

**NdA: **

_Shion_: ¿Qué parte de que no quería problemas en las Panateneas no entendisteis?

Santitos: …

_Kanon_: ¡Oye! Nos lo pasamos bien en nuestra nueva vida, es lo que queríais, ¿no?

Saga: Habla bajo, Kanon, habla bajo.

_Aioros_: Al parecer, fue una sabia decisión rechazar el alcohol que me ofrecieron.

_Kanon_: ¿No vas a ejercer de enciclopedia andante como en los viejos tiempos, Saga?

_Saga_: Grrr…

_Aioros_: Creo que eso, es un no.

_Kanon_: Vale, vale, como queráis. Asumiré mi puesto como suplente… Las _keftedes_ y los _saganákis_, son aperitivos del llamado "_mezze_" o entrantes de la gastronomía griega. Los _keftedes_ son bolitas de carne picante, y especiada. Y los _saganákis_, son rebanadas de queso de oveja enharinadas y fritas, rociadas con limón y orégano. ¡Ah! Y el _ouzo_, es el vino anisado más típico del país.

_Aioros_: No lo has hecho mal.

_Kanon_: ¡Gracias, arquero!

_Camus_: Olvidas la aclaración en ruso. _Dobry vecher_, significa "buenas noches".

_Kanon_: Estamos un poco quisquillosos hoy…

_Santitos_: ¬¬'

_Sunrise_: Pues con este capítulo larguísimo, nos despedimos hasta la próxima. Tan pronto como nos sea posible.

_Damis_: Sería un placer pasar la vida escribiendo o dibujando, única y exclusivamente; pero tenemos trabajo, familia, amigos, ¡incluso un novio!

_Sunrise_: ¡Es imposible hacerlo de otro modo! ¡Mil gracias por los reviews!

_Damis_: ¡Ciao, ciao!


	9. Huyendo del pasado

**Capítulo 8: Huyendo del pasado**

Sus ojos se abrieron de manera automática, pero su cuerpo se rehusó a moverse tan solo un poco. Hundió la cara en su almohada y se envolvió en la sábana, con la esperanza de robar al día solo unos minutos más de sueño. Sin embargo, en el instante en que oyó el chirrido de la puerta y, poco después, los pasos mal disimulados, supo que era momento de abandonar la cama.

-¿Naia? –habló a su amiga mientras se incorporaba de la cama e intentaba domar aquella melena suya, tan corta como inquietante.

La vio brincar ligeramente y supo que la había pillado por sorpresa. Sobó sus ojos, tratando de aclarar su mirada, y ahogó un bostezo, en espera de que la amazona de Caelum reaccionara.

Aquel comportamiento extraño suyo, se había extendido desde un par de días hasta la fecha. Naia desaparecía por la noche y se asomaba cada mañana, en medio de un sigilo ciertamente inútil. No era necesario ser un genio para atar cabos y adivinar lo que estaba sucediendo. Había visto perfectamente bien el juego retorcido entre Kanon y ella durante las Panateneas. También los había visto marchar juntos, solo para desaparecer poco después con la actitud más sospechosa que los dos podían tener.

-No pensé que estuvieras despierta.

-¿De dónde vienes? –Y la pregunta de la pelipúrpura era puramente retórica. Ella sabía perfectamente bien la respuesta.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vio a Naia dudar. Llegó a pensar de que intentaría mentirle en la cara cuando la vio desviar la mirada. Pero un fracción de segundo después, la morena reaccionó, suspirando y sentándose en su propia cama, mientras se hacía la idea de que no podría rehuir el tema por mucho más tiempo.

-Estuve en Géminis anoche. –Naiara respondió.

-Y también todas las anteriores. –No era una pregunta, sin embargo la morena asintió.

-Kanon y yo tenemos… algo.

-¿_Algo_?

-Si. _Algo_, Deltha.

-Bien. Define ese algo. –la amazona de Apus se puso en pie lentamente. Caminó en dirección a su amiga y se sentó a su lado.

Una vez más, Naia le retiró la mirada. Al verla tan evasiva, Deltha no pudo sino pensar en lo grande que era el error que su amiga estaba cometiendo y en lo dantescas que podían llegar a ser las consecuencias. Cierto era que, como buena nacida bajo el signo del escorpión, la amazona de Apus tendía a exagerar y a dramatizar más de la cuenta, pero tampoco podía pasar por alto la corazonada que le gritaba la equivocación que se cometía bajo sus ojos. Se conocían demasiado bien… tanto que aquel mundo de secretos que creían construir, no eran más que un montón de obviedades mal disimuladas.

-Es difícil de definir. –Naiara estaba segura de una sola cosa: Deltha estaba lo suficientemente enojada con los gemelos como para ver con ojos de desaprobación todo lo que viniera de ellos.

-Oh, ¿tu crees? –El sarcasmo era obvio y no bien recibido.- Prometo esforzarme por entender.

-Bien. –Si Deltha quería sinceridad, iba a obtenerla. La verdad saldría de sus labios, tal como había llegado a su cabeza.- Kanon y yo somos… _follamigos_.

Un silencio de lo más inquietante se apoderó de la cabaña nomás pronunciar las palabras… aunque en realidad, lo único en lo que Naia pensaba era en la exclamación de Deltha, que surgiría más pronto de lo que ninguna esperaba.

-¡Por todos los dioses, Naiara! –Deltha hundió el rostro en las manos.- No estoy segura de que esa palabra se aplique en el Santuario… ¡¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo que haces?! ¡Es Kanon con quien te estás acostando! ¡_Kanon_!

-Ya lo sé, Deltha. Soy yo quien se está acostando con él, ¿recuerdas? –La morena se cruzó de brazos. La razón por la que no había comentado nada con su amiga era precisamente esa: no tenía deseos de tragarse una reprimenda por un asunto que le correspondía solo a ella misma.

-Pues ya que eres tan despabilada, déjame recordarte algo más. –Deltha se levantó con un brinco y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación. Naia odiaba cuando hacía eso. Le recordaba a una madre paranoica y desesperante.- Kanon es el hermano de Saga; su _gemelo_ para ser exactas.

-Vaya, que _gran_ descubriendo. Si no me lo dijeras, nunca hubiera reparado en ello. –La ironía tampoco fue bien recibida por la otra parte.

-No estás entendiendo nada, ¿verdad?

La forma en que Deltha se detuvo súbitamente y posó las manos en la cabeza, mientras su pie golpeaba insistentemente el piso, hizo que la otra amazona bufara. Lo que fuese que Apus espetara a esas alturas, sobre todo ahora que el tema de Saga saltaba a la conversación, no iba a gustarle.

-Parece que no entiendo nada de mi propia vida. ¿Por qué no me explicas lo que tu intrincada mente esa pensando? Escúpelo de una vez, porque no me siento a gusto discutiendo esto contigo. –Estaba segura de que no podía fruncir el ceño más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-¿Catorce años y no te has dado cuenta? –Deltha soltó una risa amarga. A ella tampoco le gustaba lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero tenía que ser justa con lo que se refería a decir la verdad.- Toda esta locura es por Saga, al igual que lo fue hace tantos años. Saga es en realidad a quien quieres. Él es la razón que te trajo de regreso aquí: es a él a quien buscabas; ¡no a Kanon! ¿Es tan difícil de ver? Es Saga… siempre ha sido _él_.

El rostro de Naia se desencajó con cada palabra. Sus labios se abrieron y cerraron, una y otra vez, sin que un solo sonido escapara de su garganta. ¿Qué debía responder? ¿Qué tenía que negar? Lo cierto era que, aunque su cerebro gritaba y se esforzaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para refutar, algo dentro de si le impedía hacerlo.

-¿Tú… defendiendo los intereses de Saga? –Eso fue todo lo que se le ocurrió contestar.

-De todo lo que dije, ¿solo eso te ha interesado?

-¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?!

-¡No lo sé, Naia! ¡Algo que me haga pensar que estás entendiendo las repercusiones de lo que haces! –De improviso, volvió a sentarse a su lado y tomó el rostro entre sus manos, para obligarla a mirarla directamente a los ojos.- Es su hermano, y te estás acostando con él. Esto puede arruinar cualquier esperanza de que exista algo entre vosotros dos más adelante. ¿Lo has pensando?

-¿Si? ¿Y que sería ese _algo_, Deltha? –Sonó más amarga de lo que le hubiese gustado.- Saga no quiere verme. Soy un mosquito molesto revoloteando alrededor de él.

-Por Athena…

-Sabes que es cierto. –La morena se apresuró a interrumpirla, antes de que dijera algo más que no quería escuchar.- En cambio, con Kanon todo es distinto. Con él no tengo que fingir nada, no tengo porque sentirme una molestia y me la paso muy bien. Kanon quiere estar conmigo, y yo quiero estar con él; nos divertimos juntos, nos complementamos… y nos olvidamos por un ratito de lo difíciles que pueden llegar a ser las cosas en la vida. No hacemos daño a nadie.

-Excepto a ti misma. –Naia negó con un sutil movimiento de cabeza. En momentos como aquel, sentía que Deltha y ella hablaban idiomas diferentes.

-¡Oh, por los dioses! ¿Estás intentando hacerme sentir mal?

-¡Estoy intentando que entiendas!

-¡Estás exagerando! Saga sabe que estoy ahí, me vio en bragas en su cocina y ni siquiera se inmutó. No le importa, Deltha. _No le interesa_.

-Naia… -Deltha enterró los dedos en su cabellera despeinada, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.- Tal vez a ti debería interesarte más, ¿no lo crees?

Naia guardó su respuesta para si. Resopló, para después apartar los flequillos que le caían en la cara y bajó la cabeza, mordiendo sus labios con el deseo de sellarlos. Solo quería saltarse el mal momento, tomar un baño y huir hacia sus entrenamientos. Algo en la discusión le hacía sentir terriblemente miserable… y no sabía si era el hecho de que discutía con Deltha, o todo el montón de cosas que ésta le había dicho.

¿Verdad o mentira? En ese instante no se sentía con ánimos de reflexionar al respecto. Solo sabía que aquel panorama pintado por la amazona de Apus era simplemente utópico en esas instancias y no estaba dispuesta a atormentarse por las probabilidades de un futuro que quizás nunca llegaría.

Estaba a punto de levantarse de ahí para desaparecer, hasta que su mirada se cruzó con el rostro de Deltha. Descubrió que, al igual que ella misma, la pelipúrpura lucía ausente, atrapada en sus propios pensamientos. Entonces, supo que no podía marcharse así nada más, no cuando sentía a Deltha tan enojada consigo.

-Venga, Del. No te tomes esto como algo personal, por favor. –Susurró.

-No lo hago.

-¿Entonces?

-Estoy cansada de discutir contigo, Naia. –De pronto, era como si las fuerzas hubieran abandonado a la pelipúrpura. Naira permaneció quieta, contemplándola. La contempló mientras se cubría los ojos y soltaba un suspiro, profundo y casi doloroso.- No podemos seguir así. No quiero que vivamos peleando todos los días, no quiero que nos pasemos la vida esculcando en todos los errores de la otra.- Entonces, levantó la mirada para fijarla en sus ojos violetas.- Esto tiene que parar.

-Del…

-No, escúchame. –La amazona de Caelum se sobresaltó cuando la pelipúrpura le tomó de la mano.- Esto tiene que terminar. Te he dicho lo que tenía que decir, te he advertido acerca de lo que estás haciendo; y tú has hecho lo mismo con respecto a mis acciones. Ahora quiero dejar esto en el olvido. Eres mi hermana y vales mucho más para mi que todo lo que puedas imaginarte. No quiero perderte por una estupidez y todo esto, sinceramente, lo es.

Naia asintió una y otra vez, sintiéndose ahogada por el nudo en su garganta. Apretó también la mano de su amiga entre las suyas.

-Hagámoslo. –respondió, a pesar de que no estaba segura de que pudieran lograrlo.- No dejemos que nuestras propias tonterías nos aparten, ¿vale?

Deltha la abrazó y ella atinó a devolver el abrazo con tanta fuerza como pudo. Podrían haber hecho un pacto de no juzgarse más, ni de entrometerse en la vida de la otra, pero ambas estarían siempre ahí, atentas. Se cuidarían las espaldas, aún si la otra no quisiera. Si ninguna estaba dispuesta a escuchar palabras, eso era todo lo que podían hacer.

-X-

Con el único y enervante sonido metálico de sus propias pisadas, siguió a Arles en completo silencio. Lo cierto era que se había sorprendido de la llamada, pero ahora que el viejo santo de Altair había decidido no pronunciar palabra alguna que le aclarase por qué se le requería allí… comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Pero guardó silencio, y caminó tras él un rato más, hasta que los guardias, no sin cierto recelo mal disimulado, abrieron la puerta del gran salón. Su mirada escaneó al detalle la estancia de sobra conocida, y cuando halló el trono vacío, se detuvo.

-Vamos. –Siguió a Arles con la mirada unos segundos, imaginando que por el camino que llevaban sus pasos, su destino solamente podía ser la terraza.

Saga se sopló el flequillo, y se apartó un mechón de la melena. Recortó la distancia que lo separaba de los cortinajes, y finalmente respiró hondo cuando apenas le restaba un paso para salir al balcón.

-Habéis llegado. –Inmediatamente, Shion apareció en su campo visual. Saga asintió, apenas perceptiblemente, ante la obviedad.

Pocos metros más allá, acomodada en una confortable butaca, Saori lo observaba con interés.

-Sentaos. –Arles hizo tal y como el viejo lemuriano sugirió, pero aquella agobiante sensación de que se hallaba en medio de una encerrona, impidió que Saga hiciera lo propio.

-No, gracias. –respondió con suavidad. Se acercó hasta la balaustrada, y tras dar un rápido vistazo al panorama que tan bien recordaba, apoyó la espalda contra ella.

Una doncella entró, silenciosa y a toda prisa, con una bandeja de plata entre las manos. No la prestó demasiada atención mientras servía el humeante té. Sin embargo, cuando la mujer se dispuso a irse, sus ojos se cruzaron. Una mirada dorada, brillante y cálida; en un rostro de porcelana enmarcado por una melena rosada.

Saga se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo. La conocía. Por supuesto que lo hacía, y bastante bien, de hecho. No tenía la menor idea de cuantas personas del servicio del templo habían sobrevivido a su mandato, y aunque era una buena noticia, no dejaba de inquietarle cada vez que se topaba con uno de esos rostros temerosos y desconfiados. Igual que el que ella lucía.

-¿Deseáis algo más?

-No, gracias. –se apresuró a responder Saori.- Puedes irte, Svetlana.

La chica asintió, y se dio la vuelta por donde había venido, no sin antes echar una fugaz mirada atrás.

A Shion no le había pasado desapercibido el minúsculo detalle, y sus lunares se habían alzado casi sin querer. Esperó pacientemente a que la doncella se hubiera alejado lo suficiente, y solo entonces miró a su santo.

Aunque se veía imponente con su deslumbrante armadura, había algo en Saga que le hacía verse, en aquel preciso instante, como un animalillo camino del matadero. No podía culparle, dado el panorama que tenía frente a él y el camino que tomaría la conversación.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó la princesa.

-Bien. –murmuró él, más por inercia que otra cosa. Odiaba aquella sensación. Esa que le oprimía el pecho y le advertía de que nada de lo que fuera a escuchar iba a ser de su gusto.

-Me alegro. –La diosa sonrió con sinceridad, aunque la veracidad de la respuesta del geminiano fuera cuestionable. Al menos estaba allí.

-¿Y bien? –dijo él, finalmente, con cierta impaciencia. No la buscó a ella, ni a Arles. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron con fiereza en la mirada de Shion, y una vez más, el lemuriano se rindió ante la evidencia que _su_ niño ya no estaba allí. Saga siempre lo había mirado con una genuina admiración, con devoción incluso, desde antes de aprender a hablar siquiera. Ahora lo contemplaba como a un igual. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Hay algo importante de lo que tenemos que hablar. –Saga guardó silencio, expectante.- Pero es un asunto delicado. ¿Quieres té? –El peliazul negó. Shion estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo tranquilizándolo.

-Sólo dilo, Maestro. –intervino Arles. El lemuriano asintió con lentitud.

-Debemos hablar acerca de Ares. –dijo finalmente.

Después, no hubo más que silencio. Saga apartó la vista apenas un par de segundos, pero fue suficiente para que su molestia fuera más que obvia. Su mandíbula se tensó suavemente, igual que cada uno de sus músculos. Era el centro de todas las miradas, y ¡vaya miradas eran esas!

-¿Qué quieres saber? –dijo. Su voz sonó seca, como si cada palabra desgarrase su garganta en un intentó vano para no salir de ella.

-Hay muchas cosas que sabemos, y otras que sabremos a su debido tiempo. –De alguna manera, aquella última parte de la frase le resultaba alarmante. No tenía intención alguna de hablar, más de lo estrictamente necesario, con nadie de aquel pasado que tanto le pesaba.- Nadie mejor que tú puede contar lo que ocurrió, pero… -Se encogió de hombros.- No es eso. No por ahora. –Shion había sabido desde el principio que esa conversación iba a ser dolorosa. Por eso era incapaz de hacer a un lado el nudo de su garganta: era consciente de que cada palabra mencionada al respecto de aquel asunto, era una cuchillada para Saga. Solo había que ver el modo en que su impecable apariencia se tambaleaba.

-¿Qué es? –sonó angustiado, y se dio cuenta nada más despegó los labios.

-Esto no se trata de lo pasado durante todos esos años. –Saori intervino, algo que el patriarca agradeció infinitamente.- Sino del futuro.

Oh. El futuro. Aquella difusa interrogante que el geminiano no tenía la menor idea de cómo afrontar, menos aún superar.

-Con tu muerte… -Saga la observó mientras hablaba. Después de todo lo que habían vivido en tan poco tiempo, aún sentía cierto reproche en su voz cuando Saori hablaba de aquella noche.- Nos libraste de un enemigo muy peligroso. Después se sucedieron los acontecimientos demasiado rápido y, ni yo, ni nadie pensamos en la magnitud de la situación. Todo se convirtió en una contrarreloj y obviamos algo importante.

-Ares no está sellado. –Solo cuando vio como los tres lo miraban con aquella mezcla de sorpresa, lastima y recelo, se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta y que había acertado de pleno.

-No, no lo está. –Saori agachó el rostro. Aún no se explicaba como no había reparado en ello aquella noche. Había dejado que su sacrificio fuera en vano.- No eres demasiado diferente a Julian o a mí, Saga. –El geminiano ladeó el rostro sutilmente. Él notaba muchas y _enormes_ diferencias.- Pero, usualmente, el alma del dios y su portador se complementan en armonía o terminan por hacerlo con el paso del tiempo. Ese no ha sido tu caso. –Esa era una aclaración innecesaria. Saga se había dado cuenta de ello desde el primer día, allá, cuando solamente era un adolescente presuntuoso.- Sin embargo, Ares y tú siempre estaréis unidos por un vínculo irrompible. Puede debilitarse al extremo, pero a pesar de lo diferentes que sois, en el fondo, sois uno.

Dolió. Escucharlo dolió tanto, que una oleada de lágrimas atacó sus ojos en el preciso instante en que se dio la vuelta. Apoyó las manos en la balaustrada, y apretó tanto, que se rasguñó la yema de los dedos. Se mordió los labios, y cerró los ojos por un instante. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo. Lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido; pero ingenuamente había esperado que alguien le asegurase lo contrario.

-¿Qué es lo que tratáis de decir? –murmuró sin voltear.

-Ares puede volver. –Fue Shion quien tomó la palabra, poniéndose en pie y acercándose hasta él con precaución. Se detuvo apenas a un par de pasos: hubiera jurado que lo vio estremecerse.- Pero eso es algo que tú ya habías pensado. –No era una pregunta, pero tomó el silencio como un si, y continuó.- La situación es diferente ahora. Ares esta ahí, en alguna parte. Y si su deseo es volver, aprovechará cada grieta o debilidad para intentarlo.

Saga no dijo nada. Mantuvo la vista perdida en algún punto del bullicioso coliseo, como había hecho cada día de aquellos trece años, desde aquel mismo balcón. Su mente desconectó por completo de la conversación: solamente podía escuchar el acelerado latido de su corazón en las sienes, y sus propios pensamientos… Aquellos que le decían que nada de lo que habían mencionado la diosa o el patriarca era un secreto desconocido para él. Desde que había abierto los ojos, había comprendido que aquella era su realidad. Escucharla de sus labios, sin embargo… era algo totalmente diferente.

-¿Y ahora…? –preguntó.

-No tiene por qué volver. –La voz de Arles lo sorprendió.

Había estado allí, como un testigo mudo de aquella conversación: él, el primer cadáver de una lista interminable. Saga respiró hondo. Una vez hubo despejado sus ojos y recuperado su máscara de impenetrabilidad, se dio la vuelta, hasta encarar al viejo santo. ¿Qué pensaría de su presencia allí? ¿Qué sentiría al verlo? ¿Miedo? ¿Desdén? ¿Rabia? ¿Odio? No lo sabía, y su mirada color miel no lo delataba tampoco. Al menos no en aquel momento.

-Que tomara el control una vez, no implica que vuelva a hacerlo una segunda. Son tiempos de paz, el Inframundo está sumido en el caos, y Poseidón sellado en casi su totalidad. Si se atreviera a intentarlo, lo sellaríamos y punto.

Hablaba con una seguridad que Saga no había notado antes, o quizá no le había prestado la atención suficiente. Arles siempre había sido un viejo gruñón, estricto y duro… pero muy observador. No en vano, había sido el único en percatarse de lo que sucedía con él años atrás. Era algo que nunca olvidaría. Ni su mejor amigo, ni su _padre_… fue Arles.

-Solo has de ser cuidadoso. Nada más. –le dio un sorbo a su té, y prosiguió.- Ya no eres un niño: has crecido y tienes experiencia más que de sobra para afrontarlo. Me gustaría pensar que todos hemos aprendido de lo que sucedió.

-Eventualmente, los demás necesitarán saber acerca de esto. –vio fugazmente a Shion, y asintió apenas perceptiblemente.

No le agradaba la idea: le hacía sentirse en el ojo del huracán, bajo permanente escrutinio, era como caminar en la cuerda floja y le ponía encima una presión que en ese momento no necesitaba. Sin embargo, estaban en lo cierto. Los demás debían saberlo… era necesario si querían evitar una catástrofe como aquella, por poco que le gustase.

-Cuando estés listo.

Saga no sabía si lo estaría nunca. Aquello era lo que Shion sacaba en claro del reflejo de sus ojos. Desconfiaba de si mismo, y desconfiaba de todos ellos. Tenía motivos, al fin y al cabo, porque todos habían fallado estrepitosamente. No podía culparle si su fe se tambaleaba. Pero le necesitaba entero, y le necesitaba ya. Necesitaba al Saga que podía dejar el mundo del revés si aquello era lo que se requería. Igual que en Hades. Necesitaba su fortaleza de vuelta, porque ella le mantendría a él, y a todos, a salvo.

-A partir de ahora no hay más opción que la de levantarse y seguir adelante. Lo sabes. –El peliazul asintió, con la mandíbula tensa y el corazón desbocado. No había margen de error, eso era lo que Shion decía de modo disimulado. No podía equivocarse una sola vez, porque el riesgo era grande.- Es todo. –Y viéndolo, esforzándose tanto por no lucir turbado, el patriarca no encontró más palabras que suavizaran la situación.- Ve a entrenar, tu equipo estará esperando.

Saga asintió de nuevo, transmitiendo la misma docilidad que cuando era un chiquillo. Inclinó el rostro, y se encaminó a la salida. Sus ojos volvieron a nublarse a medida que se alejaba, pero llorar no solucionaría nada. En realidad, solamente necesitaba estar solo. Al menos un momento, hasta lograr serenarse. Solamente tenía que pensar en Deltha, en todo lo que ella le había dicho… en los errores que no quería repetir y en la resolución que había tomado tras aquella aciaga discusión.

De todos modos, hacía mucho que Saga había olvidado como llorar.

-X-

Después de que Saga se fuera, un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre ellos. Saori lo comprendía, aquella conversación había sido como un puñetazo en el estómago. Y en parte, agradecía enormemente el hecho de que el geminiano fuera tan bueno disimulando. Si no hubiera sido capaz de mantener a raya sus reacciones, no estaba segura de haber tenido la fuerza para continuar con aquel asunto. Se hubiera derrumbado con él.

-¿Estará bien? –preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Lo estará. –Shion sonaba seguro de si mismo, pero aún así, ella era de sobra consciente de que la duda y la preocupación estarían siempre ahí. Era precisamente eso lo que adoraba de Shion: aquel amor genuino e imperecedero que sentía por sus chicos, sin importar qué.

-Estuve pensando. –El peliverde alzó un lunar con curiosidad.- Pronto deberemos ponernos en contacto con Julián.

-¿Estas segura, princesa? –quiso saber él.- Quizá es pronto aún. –Saori negó lentamente.

-Es el momento idóneo. Los chicos necesitan recuperar la normalidad poco a poco, y estos días estarán muy ocupados con sus propios equipos. Eventualmente, deberán tomar misiones y salir del Santuario.

-¿Has pensado en algo concreto?

-Primero iré a ver a Julián. –dijo mientras asentía.- Me gustaría pensar que hemos quedado en buenos términos desde que nos prestara esa ayuda vital durante el Hades. Mi presencia en Atlantis será mi voto de confianza para empezar de nuevo. Lo necesitamos. Una cosa es la paz de palabra, y otra distinta demostrar mi fe en él.

-Entiendo. –Y lo hacía, pero eso no significaba que le gustase.- Supongo que sabrás, que no permitiremos que vayas sola.

-Lo sé, y cuento con ello. –Shion ladeó el rostro, completamente curioso por la seguridad y misterio que transmitían sus palabras, por su diminuta sonrisa.- ¿Cómo está Aioros?

-¿Aioros? –la pregunta le pilló desprevenido, pero que su nombre hubiera surgido en aquel punto de la conversación, decía mucho de las intenciones de la princesa.- Bien, creo. Dentro de lo que cabe… -Se lo llevaría a él, estaba seguro. Y no tenía muy claro si Aioros estaba preparado para retomar tal responsabilidad.- Esto le tomará un tiempo aún.

-Aioria está rebosante de felicidad. –Ella misma lo había comprobado en todas las ocasiones en que le había visto y escuchado. Su viejo amigo el león, se veía diferente… mucho más relajado con el mundo y eso la complacía enormemente. Se lo merecía.

-¡Ya lo creo!

-Bien. –sonrió. Tenía muy claro quién iba a acompañarla a Atlantis: había tomado la decisión hacía días, y era inamovible.- Me llevaré a Aioros conmigo.

-No puedo decir que me sorprenda, princesa. –Sus dedos repiquetearon sobre la mesa, ligeramente inquietos.- No estoy seguro de que sea una buena decisión.

-Y a Saga.

Entonces, Shion solamente la observó, guardando silencio. Sus ojos grises transmitían seguridad, una fe absoluta en lo que decía y tenía intención de hacer. Y aunque en otra época hubiera considerado que aquella era una magnífica elección, no tenía tan claro que lo fuera en aquel instante. Temía que Saori se dejara llevar por el cariño que sentía hacia ellos.

-Princesa…

-Sé lo que vas a decir. –Posó su mano, pequeña y pálida sobre la de él, en un gesto terriblemente tranquilizador.- Dirás que no están listos y que su situación es difícil, que su relación está rota. Incluso, que forzarlos a compartir la carga de una misión así, la primera después de tanto tiempo, es tentar demasiado a la suerte.

-¿Y no lo es? –preguntó Arles. Ella lo miró, con una diminuta sonrisa plasmada en los labios.

-Seguramente sí, soy consciente de ello… Pero también sé que a veces es necesario un empujón, independientemente de lo fuerte que uno sea. –Vio de uno a otro.- Sé que os oponéis, lo comprendo; pero mi decisión está tomada. Los dos vendrán conmigo, no podría tener escolta mejor. Confío en que al volver de Atlantis, hayan dado un paso adelante.

-Forzarás una situación que ya es lo suficientemente tirante de por sí.

-Así es, pero funcionará.

Sus ojos grises les traspasaron a ambos.

-Pensaré en ello, princesa. –dijo finalmente el lemuriano.

-Como quieras. –Podía pensarlo todo lo que quisiera, exponerle los mil y un riesgos que entrañaba una maniobra como esa… pero seguiría convencida.

No llevaba mucho tiempo en el Santuario. Sus ratos con los chicos habían sido menos de los que hubiera deseado, pues de alguna manera, sentía que no había horas suficientes para observarles, escucharles, conocerles… Había escuchado sus historias, aquellas que estaban exentas del drama que se había apoderado de sus vidas. Arles había resultado un excelente conversador respecto a esos temas. Le había hablado de su niñez, con una nostalgia en la voz y en la mirada que no le había pasado inadvertida. Y ella, había descubierto, no sin cierto dolor, que sus santos dorados no habían sido diferentes a Seiya los demás. Se habían querido, habían sido hermanos y amigos, aunque les hubieran enseñado que su prioridad era otra muy distinta.

No podía dejar de pensar en sus santos de bronce, en lo muchísimo que les extrañaba… Ella jamás les hubiera dejado separarse, nunca les hubiera permitido ahogarse en la soledad. Ellos jamás la hubieran dejado a ella. Precisamente por eso, ponía tanto empeño en reparar los lazos que habían unido alguna vez a sus santos dorados, en devolverles una vida. Tenía la impresión de que, de alguna manera, Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu e Ikki estarían de acuerdo con aquella arriesgada decisión. Merecía la pena.

Entonces, suspiró.

-Me gustaría escribirle una carta a Hilda. –Rápidamente cambió de tema.- Querría compensarla por todo lo sucedido… Había pensado que, quizá, sería una buena idea reparar la armadura de Odín y la espada Balmunga para ella.

-Esa es una excelente idea. –Y lo cierto era, que los peligros que entrañaba Asgard le preocupaban mucho menos que los vinieran del mar.

-X-

Nikos no era, bajo ningún contexto, corto de estatura. Por el contrario, el moreno era un tanto más alto que la mayoría de los santos adolescentes que le rodeaban y, si tenía que decirlo, casi tan alto como cualquiera de los santos dorados. Pero, ahí, de pie junto Aldebarán, se sentía simplemente _enano_. Por mucho que el rostro del toro dorado le infundiera confianza, su impresionante estatura y complexión terminaban por imponerse. Aún así, el santo de plata se sentía agradecido de haber terminado como subordinado de alguien como Aldebarán. Si bien era varios años más joven que él, la química había sido inmediata.

Probablemente Naia lo acusara de ser de mente cerrada, pero para el santo de Orión, todos los santos dorados tenían una característica en particular: eran insufribles. Sin embargo, después de haber conocido al brasileño, tenía que admitir que debía replantearse su teoría.

Si bien Aldebarán era estricto, perfeccionista y estaba bien afianzado a su papel de líder de equipo, también era el tipo más simpático que había conocido en muchos años. Era extremadamente paciente con Geki y con Ban; y también se esforzaba en reforzarle a él, su papel como segundo santo más fuerte del grupo. En pocas palabras, Nikos jamás se hubiera imaginado que los entrenamientos terminaran por ser tan agradables, ni tampoco que terminarían por ser la parte más entretenida de su día.

Así que, cuando se dejó caer sobre la arena caliente del Coliseo para quitarse su equipo de entrenamiento, no pudo sino pensar que haría ahora que tenía tiempo libre. Por mucho que le gustara pasar el tiempo con sus compañeros, a veces no podía evitar sentirse… solo.

-¡Oye, Nikos! –Giró el rostro hacia donde sabía que Aldebarán lo llamaba.- Ha sido un día de entrenamiento productivo. ¡Bien hecho!

El moreno dejó escapar una risita accidentada. Su camisa, empapada de sudor, era la prueba de que realmente se había esforzado ese día… o de que Aldebarán de verdad se había empeñado en hacerlos trabajar. Como fuera, se sentía bien que sus esfuerzos fueran reconocidos.

-Estirar un poco los músculos ha estado bien. –Le respondió mientras se despojaba de la prenda empapada. Se secó la cara y también el cabello con ella, haciendo que un montón de gotitas de sudor resbalaran por sus hombros hacia su pecho y espalda desnudos.- Tengo que decírtelo: no esperaba esto de un entrenamiento.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es que… -Se encogió de hombros.- … ha sido agradable. Divertido, incluso.

-Espero que sigas pensando lo mismo conforme los días pasen. –El santo dorado dejó escapar una enorme carcajada que terminó por contagiar al griego, robándole una sonrisa.- Los entrenamientos no tienen porque ser una tortura, Nikos. Pero espero lo mejor de vosotros y no aceptaré menos de eso. –Le palmeó el hombro.

De pronto, la imagen de Goran se le dibujó en la cabeza. Hacía mucho que no pensaba tan detenidamente en lo mucho que le extrañaba.

Tuvo que haber sonreído, porque aquel gesto capturó de inmediato la atención del santo dorado. Su mirada se posó con tanta insistencia sobre él que, en un momento dado, Nikos sintió la necesidad de voltear para enfrentarlo. Al verlo levantar las cejas, tuvo la urgencia de responder. Lo hizo con sinceridad, sin poder explicarse el por qué Aldebarán le resultaba un tipo de tanta confianza.

-Pensaba en mi maestro. -Le dijo.

-Se les extraña, ¿no es verdad?

-Supongo que en algunos casos, si. Creo que soy lo suficientemente afortunado como para hacer tal cosa. –Y no mentía. Goran había sido un hombre bueno con él y solo lamentaba no haber podido darle más satisfacciones.- De todas formas, por el simple hecho de haber muerto en nuestras manos, merecen ser recordados.

-Uno nunca debe olvidar los rostros de aquellos cuyas vidas toma.

-Lo sé. –El santo de Orión aceptó la mano que Aldebarán le tendió para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

Caminó un rato al lado del brasileño, al menos hasta que llegaron a la desviación a las Doce Casas, desde donde tendrían que tomar caminos diferentes. A partir de ahí, Nikos tendría que caminar solo a casa. La idea no le convencía del todo, pero tenía más remedio.

-Creo que iré a casa, tomaré un baño y descansaré un rato. –Dijo mientras se estiraba y experimentaba una deliciosa sensación de alivio cuando las vértebras de su espalda se alinearon.

-Bien merecido. –Aldebarán le respondió.- Espero verte mañana a tiempo. Me gustaría contar con tu ayuda para mejorar el nivel de Geki y de Ban. Aún tienen mucho que aprender y me creo que podrías aportarles mucho.

-Aldebarán… -Nikos se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo. Las mechas más cortas de cabello oscuro se revolvieron un poco más.- Yo… no soy exactamente la persona más experimentada cuando se trata de batallas, ni siquiera si hablamos de experiencia como santo. Estuve muerto muchos años y no morí precisamente en una guerra. En cambio, ellos… -resopló. Era difícil admitirlo, pero los chicos, con todas sus carencias en técnica de batalla y en cosmos, habían visto y vivido mucho más que él.- Ellos saben lo que pasa en una guerra. Saben lo que es pelear por Athena, sangrar por ella.

El rostro de Aldebarán, para su sorpresa, se había tornado pensativo, casi curioso al respecto de sus palabras. Le vio asentir y rascarse la barbilla, y entonces la curiosidad se volvió recíproca.

-Tienen el corazón de guerreros, Nikos, eso es innegable y probablemente sea lo más importante. Pero si una nueva guerra estallara ahora mismo, también estarían muertos. –respondió el brasileño.- Aún tienen mucho que aprender sobre su propia fuerza, su cosmos y sobre si mismos. Ahí es donde podemos hacer una diferencia.

De pronto, el moreno se encontró sin palabras. Desde su regreso se había estado preguntando cuál sería su papel en aquel desconocido Santuario. Sin embargo, ahora una opción parecía haber asomado para él. En todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, era la primera vez que se sentía útil.

-¿De verdad crees que podría ayudar?

-Si no lo creyera, no te lo diría. Creo que tú y yo haremos un gran equipo. –Rió, mientras pasaba el brazo por encima de su hombro.- ¿Cuento contigo, Orión?

-Cuenta conmigo, Tauro.

-¡Excelente! Ahora ve a descansar. Tendremos mucho trabajo en los siguientes días. –Aldebarán, sin duda, tenía un optimismo contagioso.- ¡Seremos el mejor equipo en cuestión de unos pocos meses!

Aldebarán, entonces, tomó el camino de vuelta a Tauro, mientras Nikos lo miraba marcharse en silencio.

Cuando le hubo perdido, el moreno decidió que era momento de regresar también a casa. Estaba cansado, pero a pesar de eso, se sentía bien. De verdad estaba comenzando a pensar que una armadura de oro no hacía a todos idiotas… solo a _algunos_.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con sus cavilaciones, distinguió una figura conocida a la distancia. Tragó saliva mientras que, de manera involuntaria, el ritmo de sus pasos se desaceleró. No estaba seguro de querer llegar al punto en que sus caminos coincidirían de manera inevitable. Eventualmente sucedió. Fue hasta cuando no pudo evitarlo más, que se vio obligado a saludar con una timidez que desconocía en él.

-Hola… -el pelirrojo miró en su dirección y sonrió ante el saludo.- Keitaro.

-X-

Aioros se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, y después de apartar los rizos empapados, se colocó la cinta roja en su lugar. Se sentó en una de las gradas, dispuesto a observar la pelea entre Tatiana y Asterión, con Spartan a su lado, porque aunque había dado por finalizado aquel primer entrenamiento… ellos decidieron continuar. Y no podía decir que estuviera descontento con su equipo.

No conocía a los chicos, eso estaba claro. Y sus habilidades eran considerablemente distintas a las propias… pero se habían esforzado, y habían estado tranquilos todo el tiempo: dóciles. Eso le había facilitado terriblemente las cosas. Hacía tanto tiempo que el arquero no se veía obligado a lidiar con un grupo de subordinados, que aplacar la ansiedad que lo había dominado desde el día anterior, había sido casi imposible.

Echó un vistazo por el coliseo, en busca de la tranquilizadora presencia de Deltha en algún lado, pero no la encontró. Seguramente Camus había encontrado un lugar mejor para entrenar que aquel abarrotado coliseo. Era una opción que el mismo tendría que barajar pronto. Las miradas continuaban poniéndolo ligeramente nervioso.

Después, volvió su atención al inofensivo combate. Tatiana se movía bien. Era la única, de los tres, que le resultaba vagamente familiar… y no era que hubieran intercambiado más que un saludo en un par de ocasiones muchos años atrás. Sin embargo, la rusa pertenecía a su tiempo, y dentro de lo malo, la idea le hacía sentir cómodo. Claro que, esa sensación no duraba mucho. Luego la observaba: alta, esbelta, con una bonita figura y con una elegancia felina, con un pelo tan rubio que era casi blanquecino. Y cuando se paraba a pensar en como era ella en realidad, solamente una idea se aparecía en su mente.

Ella y Saga. Debía admitir que la curiosidad lo carcomía. Y aunque no ponía en duda el viejo chisme que Deltha le había contado acerca de ellos dos, le resultaba difícil de imaginar… cosa que tampoco deseaba hacer, claro. Pero había pasado muchísimo tiempo de aquello, toda una vida… para algunos incluso más. Les había visto hablar la noche de las Panateneas a lo lejos y, al igual que antaño, la rusa había logrado robar una sonrisa de los labios del geminiano.

¿Qué tenía ella? No tenía la menor idea. Saga jamás le había hablado de nada relacionado con chicas en aquella época. Se había limitado a decir que era una buena amazona, cosa que resultaba bastante obvia; una buena chica. Pero nunca había mencionado nada más allá de eso. Aioros debía admitir que en cierto modo le disgustaba aquel minúsculo detalle. Saga era como una tumba, había quedado más que claro. Sin embargo, Tatiana no había sido algo malo… hasta donde él creía. No había sido algo tan doloroso como Ares. Había sido una aventura… divertida, se atrevía a decir. Y él no había hecho un solo comentario al respecto. A su mejor amigo.

De todos modos, tampoco podía culparlo. Él se había callado ciertos detalles bastante parecidos. Suspiró, y justo en el preciso instante en que se reclinó en su asiento, apoyando los codos en la piedra, escuchó una voz que lo hizo estremecer.

-¿Cansado o aburrido?

Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de voltear en la dirección de Kanon. No estaba nada seguro de querer entablar una conversación con él, o de escucharlo siquiera. Claro que era de sobra consciente, que eso a Kanon no le importaba. Si tenía algo que decir, simplemente lo diría, sin importar nada más.

-Ninguna de las dos. –murmuró, volviendo la vista al frente.

-Vaya, vaya… -La mirada del arquero voló, fugazmente y de soslayo, hasta el gemelo menor. No le había resultado difícil distinguir la burla en su voz.

-¿Querías algo?

-¡Oye! Solo entablo conversación… Estas resultando hostil.

Y sin más vacilación, se dejó caer despreocupadamente a su lado. Spartan murmuró algo que Aioros apenas llegó a escuchar, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder, se levantó y se despidió, alejándose a toda prisa.

-Bonito equipo. –El arquero no necesito verle para saber que era lo que Kanon estaba mirando concretamente, o a quién mejor dicho, así que se limitó a guardar silencio.- No estas muy hablador, ¿qué ocurre, arquero? En tus buenos tiempos era imposible que cerraras la boca por mucho tiempo…

-¿De que crees que podríamos hablar tú y yo, Kanon? –No le importaba en absoluto sonar frío. La compañía de Kanon le provocaba escalofríos. El peliazul chasqueó la lengua.

-Cualquiera diría que estas amargado… ¡Tú! Deberías estar contento, la vida te trata bien. –Por primera vez, Aioros volteó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. No podía creerse que hubiera dicho semejante cosa. Pero ahí estaba, luciendo aquella sonrisa provocadora que siempre le había resultado insoportable.

-Cualquiera diría que el amargado eres tú. –replicó, con una calma que lo sorprendió.- Aquí _conmigo_, parloteando, aparentando… y distrayendo la atención de lo que haces o no haces, mejor dicho. Me hablaron de tu equipo, supongo que te va _genial_ con ellos.

-¿Por qué tan a la defensiva? –preguntó mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña carcajada. Sin embargo, su gesto cargaba cierta molestia también. Su equipo era algo de lo que no quería, bajo ningún concepto, hablar.

-No estoy a la defensiva.

-¡Oh! Claro que si.

Aioros resopló con hastío. Se sacudió el polvo de las manos, y se levantó. Miró al presumido gemelo menor y ladeó suavemente el rostro.

-¿Somos amigos, acaso? –preguntó. Kanon no respondió.- Eso pensaba. Los amigos no se crean por arte de magia, ni tampoco crecen debajo de los árboles.

Y no podía decir que aquella afirmación no doliera, porque lo hacía. Recordaba demasiado bien cada minuto vivido con los hermanos de Géminis. Tenía muchísimos más recuerdos de Saga, obviamente, pero Kanon tenía un pequeño rincón en su memoria. Habían sido niños, se habían querido, le gustaría decir; aunque la gente cambiaba. Era obvio.

Se dio la vuelta, y dio un par de pasos en la dirección opuesta. Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar como para dedicarle tiempo a él precisamente. No después de todo el dolor que había causado nada más resucitar, metiendo el dedo en la llaga y agrandando las heridas. ¿Para qué? Era tan retorcido, que jamás lo entendería.

Fue entonces que reparó en la silueta femenina que lo saludaba en lo alto de las escaleras, imaginaba que con una sonrisa en el rostro. Devolvió el gesto, Naia tenía algo que la hacía ver igual que hacía catorce años. Sin embargo, cuando la morena comenzó el descenso a toda prisa, su intento por huir se vio frustrado.

-¿Sabes, arquero? Te diré algo. –La voz de Kanon comenzaba a resultarle peligrosamente irritante.

-No es necesario.

-Lo haré de todos modos. –_"Por supuesto que lo harás", _pensó.

-Deberías ir haciéndote a la idea de que las cosas ya no son como antes aquí.

-No sabía que necesitara de tu perspicacia para descubrirlo.

-¡Hoy amaneciste de buen humor! –Aioros rodó los ojos y ahogó un bufido.- Mira bien a tu alrededor. Aún hay reverencias hacia ti, desde luego, pero no como en aquel entonces. Nada de lo que conocías pervive. Todos partimos del mismo nivel ahora.

Aioros guardó silencio. Todas las emociones que le provocaba Kanon, eran de todo menos sanas. Y estaba seguro que el gemelo lo sabía: porque así era él. Disfrutaba manejando las piezas del juego a su antojo, tuviera motivos o no. Sin embargo, su poca experiencia le había dejado bien claras un par de cosas: habían pasado por alto demasiadas estupideces de Kanon solamente por Saga, porque era su hermano, le adoraba y le dolía todo lo que tuviera que ver con él; y la manera en que el menor se lo había pagado había sido escupiéndoles en la cara a todos. Aioros no era un tipo especialmente rencoroso, pero no tenía intención alguna de olvidar aquello, ni tampoco de olvidar el modo en que Kanon había querido "solucionar" las cosas tanto tiempo después.

Decir que todos empezaban desde el mismo nivel le resultaba, cuanto menos, ofensivo. Kanon era, y había sido, lo que había querido ser. Se había convertido en un monstruo porque le había complacido. Punto. Podía haberse arrepentido, y cambiado de bando… aquello era admirable, desde luego. Pero creer que la nueva oportunidad le colocaba en el mismo escalón que a la mayoría de ellos, era extremadamente presuntuoso de su parte, incluso para él.

-No hace falta ser un genio para ver que estás asquerosamente solo. –El peliazul continuó.- Aioria ha crecido, tiene un _pajarito_ maravilloso revoloteando tras él, Shura ya no besa el suelo que pisas, y mi hermano… bueno, Saga solamente esta siendo Saga. Tendrás que conformarte con Apus.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? –Kanon alzó una ceja, ligeramente sorprendido por aquella reacción. Aioros nunca había sido de los que le respondieran, y si lo había hecho, había sido extremadamente cauteloso.

-¿Qué ocurre? –La voz de Naia interrumpió, y cuando voltearon en su dirección, apenas se hallaba a un par de pasos.

-Charlábamos. –replicó Kanon con una deslumbrante y coqueta sonrisa.

-En realidad no. –espetó el castaño.- No tenemos nada de que hablar.

-No seas así, Aioros.

-No. ¡No seas _tú_ así, Kanon! –exclamó furioso.- Nunca te he entendido, jamás. –Naia miró atónita de uno a otro.- El por qué haces lo que haces ha sido una incógnita para mi desde que te conozco. Y ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso. Confieso que pensé que habrías cambiado… que habrías crecido. –se encogió de hombros.- ¿Cuál es tu intención? ¿Venir y hacerme sentir solo, miserable, para tener algo de lo que reírte después y así no ver tu propia mierda? ¿O quizá para aprovecharte de la debilidad ajena?

-Aio… -suplicó la amazona, tomada por sorpresa, con aquella voz, y aquel diminutivo que el arquero hacía décadas no escuchaba. Posó su manó con suavidad en el antebrazo del de Sagitario, en un intento fallido por relajarlo.

-¿Te has aburrido de pisotear a Saga ya? ¿O simplemente no te ha prestado la atención suficiente? –Kanon frunció el ceño.- Ya no, Kanon. O empiezas a comportarte como una persona de verdad, u olvídate de que te traten como tal y encajar en el Santuario. Es bien simple. Yo podré estar todo lo solo que quieras, todo lo que te guste creer… Puedes escupirme en la cara que mis amigos no están, y que ya no son nada parecido a lo que conocí; incluso que no tengo un lugar aquí y que mi tiempo pasó. Pero sé de sobra que las cosas volverán a su lugar. Tengo fe en ello, y tu idiotez no va a cambiarlo. Deja de pretender que haces las cosas bien, como aquel día en el templo papal, cuando volvimos. Deja de actuar. Nunca has hecho nada que no te produzca beneficio, y esa ocasión no fue menos. Siempre manipulas todo a tu antojo y tu sonrisa estúpida es capaz de embaucar a todo el mundo. En lo que a mi respecta, si quieres hacerte un hueco, tendrás que empezar por bajarte de esa nube tuya donde te crees que todo lo que haces, y tus modos, están justificados. No lo están. No tienes derecho alguno a pasar por encima de nadie, para nada. Si quieres un lugar, gánatelo y deja de ser un completo imbécil.

-Admito que el Señor Virtuoso ha vuelto con más carácter del que esperaba. –respondió, tras unos segundos de silencio. Desafío, aquello era lo único que Aioros veía en su mirada. Controlarse, y no romperle la cara, fue todo un reto para él.

-Kanon, basta. –La voz de Naiara sonó más autoritaria que de costumbre.

-Solo jugamos, _preciosa_. –Ella no dijo nada, pero apenas perceptiblemente, sus músculos se tensaron. No estaba segura de que aquellas muestras de… _cercanía_, fuera apropiadas en aquel momento.

-Oh, no. _Tú_ juegas. –Añadió Aioros.- Yo no. Todo lo que he dicho, lo he dicho muy en serio. Te consentimos todos demasiadas estupideces una vez, te aseguro que no sucederá una segunda.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Pregúntate mejor que vas a hacer tú.

-¿Eres consciente de que Saga ya no va a interceder entre nosotros?

-¡Vaya! Creí que, tú, que todo lo has hecho _desinteresadamente_ para ayudar a tu _hermano_, serías mucho más realista.

-Le das igual. Aunque lástima, le provocas mucha. Eso te lo aseguro, pero nada más.

-Kanon, cállate. –Espetó la morena.- Estás siendo un completo imbécil en este momento.

-¡Oye!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Déjale, Naia. Esto es lo que Kanon sabe hacer. Para él, Saga siempre ha sido su propiedad, siempre le ha ofendido que la exclusividad no fuera recíproca. Y francamente, suenas como un mocoso celoso. –Suspiró.- Las cosas irán a mejor, y cuando eso suceda, espero encuentres un hobby mejor que malmeter en cualquier asunto.

Se dio la vuelta, y esta vez no se detuvo. Quizá no debió haber entrado a su juego, pero la discusión le había servido de algo: quería a sus amigos de vuelta, y los quería _ya_.

-¿Vienes, Naia? –La aludida vio de uno a otro. Sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

-Si, si. –dijo. Kanon ladeó el rostro y frunció el ceño al escucharla.- Solo dame un segundo.

Esperó a que Aioros se alejara lo suficiente, y solo entonces volteó hacia Kanon.

-No sé que estas haciendo, ni que ha sido eso; pero detente. Deja a Aioros en paz, y no te metas en problemas. ¡Es bien fácil! No les compliques más las cosas sin ninguna necesidad, Kanon.

-¿Vas a ir con él? ¿En serio?

-Es mi _amigo_.

-X-

-¿Cómo va todo? –Aunque el tono de su voz se esforzaba por sonar despreocupado y normal, Nikos sabía que Keitaro estaba tan nervioso como él mismo.

-Bien… bien. Todos en mi equipo son bastante agradables.

-Que suerte. –El pelirrojo sopló sus flequillos.- Mi equipo es bastante… _peculiar_.

-Afrodita, ¿cierto?

-¡Y Misty! Madre mía…

-No sé si debería decirte que lo siento. –Nikos ahogó una sonrisa. Cada vez se sentía más y más afortunado de haber terminado en el equipo de Aldebarán.

Escuchó al que fuera su amigo resoplando una vez más y ya no supo que más decir. Ya era lo suficientemente raro haber pasado juntos los últimos diez minutos, como para seguir intentado encontrar un tema de conversación entre ambos.

-Al menos a ti te va bien. –Bufó el santo de Cruz del Sur.

-Pudo irnos peor a ambos. –Nikos tenía en mente un trío de opciones que hubiera hecho todo más horrible.

-Supongo que si. –El pelirrojo levantó las cejas. No dijo nada, pero estaba seguro de que pensaban en lo mismo.- Eso es un progreso para cualquiera de los dos.

-Si.

Y la risa nerviosa del santo de Orión dejó la conversación en al aire.

"_¿Y Naia?"_ Se sintió tentado a preguntar, pero aquel tema seguía siendo tabú. Lo que Keitaro no podía negar, era que había pensando esa pregunta demasiado en los últimas días. Ni siquiera entendía como podía seguir sintiéndose así, pero lo cierto era que no podía negarlo. Por muy poco que le gustara la idea, no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

Sin embargo, notó también el repentino y pesado silencio que se apoderó de la conversación una vez más. Igual que todas las veces que se habían mirado desde la distancia, se sintió incómodo. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse como debería sentarse Nikos, ahí de pie, junto a su asesino, pero de alguna manera no podía sentirse peor que él, que tenía que mirar a los ojos al amigo al que una vez había matado.

-Y… ¿qué tal te han parecido nuestros nuevos compañeros?

-Buenos chicos. –Nikos respondió. A pesar de todo, no sabía porque se sentía ligeramente solo a su lado.- Son bastante agradables.

-Eso me ha parecido también. Aunque no he tratado demasiado con ellos.

-Deberías.

Ésta vez, Keitaro guardo silencio. Pensó en lo bien que solía pasárselo con la compañía de Nikos y en lo mucho que extrañaba esos momentos. Pero él lo había echado todo a perder por una estupidez. Ahora, nunca tendría de regreso a su amigo. Lo había perdido, porque no tenía la menor idea de cómo enmendar el daño hecho… y tampoco tenía el valor suficiente.

-Nikos, estaba pensando… -Pero si en realidad estuviera pensando detenidamente en sus acciones, no se hubiera siquiera atrevido a abrir la boca.

-¿Si?

-Quizás algún día podamos… entrenar juntos… un poco, al menos….

Cuando el santo de Orión no respondió de inmediato, Keitaro se sintió miserable. No pudo evitar pensar en que nunca debió haber preguntado. No había forma en que Nikos tuviera la mínima intención de pasar tiempo con su asesino, así que la pregunta había sobrado.

-Yo… no… -Suspiró, admitiendo que se había equivocado.- Ésta bien si dices que no.

-No, no. No es eso. –El moreno negó una y otra vez. También echaba de menos la complicidad que alguna vez tuviese, pero el recelo que había crecido entre ambos era algo que todavía no sabía como manejar.

-Sé que han pasado muchas cosas…

-Es más que eso, Keitaro: hay detalles que todavía no sé como tomar. –Admitió.- Sé que debería ya haber superado muchas cosas, pero…

-Comprendo. –El pelirrojo agachó la cabeza.

-Sin embargo… tal vez podríamos entrenar un par de horas otro día. –Dijo y el rostro del santo de Cruz del Sur, mutó. Al igual que Nikos, esbozó una sonrisa.- Ahora mismo no, ¡porque estoy agotado!

-Hecho. –Se apresuró a sellar el pacto.

Al final seguramente no serían más que unos pocos minutos de golpes y patadas sin sentido, pero para ambos eran realmente importantes. Aquello ya era un adelanto.

-X-

-¿Estás bien?

-Aja.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, seguro.

-No tienes por qué mentirme…

-No te miento.

-Entendería que esa conversación… -Aioros se detuvo tan repentinamente, que Naia solo se percató cuando chocó contra su pecho.- ¡Oye!

-¡Estoy bien! –la sujetó de los hombro, y la zarandeó suavemente. Luego, ladeó el rostro con una media sonrisa cuando se vio reflejado en la máscara de plata.- De verdad, Naia, no te miento.

-Kanon puede ser un autentico cretino, lo se.

-Eso no es nuevo.

-Aún así, no me gusta que te vea como el rival más débil y por eso te ataque.

Aioros frunció sutilmente el ceño. ¿Así era como le veía? ¿Cómo un rival fácil de ganar con un par de juegos? Ahogó un bufido.

-No tienes que cuidarme, Naia. Puedo hacerlo solo, y si por algún casual no fuera así, se de sobra que tendré más de una persona, y de dos, que me cuiden las espaldas. –Esta vez fue ella quien ladeó el rostro, queriendo ver más a través de sus ojos cristalinos.

-Estas…

-_Optimista_. –se apresuró a terminar. Adoptó una mirada pensativa, que la sacó una sincera carcajada, y continuó.- Ganarle la partida a Kanon se siente bien, _realmente_ bien.

-No es algo que suceda muy a menudo.

-No, por eso pienso disfrutar sus efectos.

-Afortunado.

-¿Verdad, _preciosa_? –Al escuchar aquella palabra, con aquel extraño tono que se asemejaba a la burla, la amazona entrecerró los ojos, aunque él no pudiera verlo.

-¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar, arquerito?

-No, al menos no estoy totalmente seguro de querer hacerlo. –Negó con sinceridad, suficiente tenía con sus propios problemas. Pero había descubierto que, a pesar de todos los enormes cambios que habían sufrido la mayoría, había ciertos detalles que nunca cambiaban. Naia y Kanon eran un ejemplo.

-Vale. –Y la morena comenzó a andar, dejándolo atrás, sin más opción que seguirla o quedarse con la curiosidad.

-¡Oye! –rápidamente la alcanzó.- Estaremos de acuerdo en que ese "preciosa" salido de los labios de Kanon es, francamente, _sospechoso_.

-¿Tú crees?

-Si. –replicó con contundencia.- No sabía que hubierais recuperado tanto tiempo perdido.

-Aunque no lo creas, Kanon es alguien con el que es increíblemente fácil lidiar. Al menos a algunos privilegiados nos sucede eso. –Lo que Aioros no sabía era _cuanto_ tiempo habían recuperado exactamente, ni de que manera. Ni cuantos privilegios disfrutaban.

-Creo que eres la única.

-Si, creo que si. –Dejó escapar una suave risa.- ¿Qué hay de ti y Del? Preguntas mucho, y esperas que lo pase por alto, pero obviamente, pienso interrogarte cada día hasta tener una respuesta que me satisfaga.

-Es complejo. –sonrió ante la broma, pero decidió continuar. Si esperaba encontrar un aliado en aquel asunto, Naia era la única persona que podría serlo.- A veces parece que casi volvimos al punto donde lo dejamos… _casi_. Otras… -se encogió de hombros.- No se de donde sacó ese genio de mil demonios.

-Y aún no has visto nada. –bromeó.- Solo sigue intentándolo, ¿si? Se paciente, verás que las cosas suceden a su debido tiempo. –Aioros asintió.

-Deberías aplicarte tu propio consejo. –Y no iba a ser él quien se metiera en asuntos que no le incumbían, especialmente _esos_ asuntos. Pero la amazona le importaba.

Desde que había vuelto, había procurado sacar un ratito cada día para él, para bromear y revolucionar su entorno igual que hacía años atrás. Aquel torbellino de energía que era Naia, no se había desvanecido aunque estuviera cambiada.

Naiara gruñó.

-De acuerdo, arquerito, de acuerdo. –farfulló a disgusto. Tendría que hacer algo con la desvergüenza de Kanon, o terminarían metidos en un montón de problemas. A Shion no le gustaría oír ninguna historia de sus santos dorados mezclados con amazonas, lo sabía. Todos debían andarse con cuidado.- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó cuando se detuvieron en un polvoriento cruce de caminos.

-A Capricornio. –Ella alzó las cejas totalmente sorprendida.- Hay cosas que necesitan arreglo, y ya va siendo hora de intentarlo, Caelum.

-Suerte. Buena suerte. –Aioros sonrió, rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, y la atrajo hacía si con cariño.

-Verás que estaremos bien.

-Entonces vete, Milo me anda esperando.

-Suerte a ti con _eso_, pequeña.

-X-

Esbozó una sonrisa cuando el cosmos de Argol se deshizo como arena al chocar con el suyo. No le pasó desapercibido el modo en que el ceño del mocoso se frunció de disgusto, atacando después con renovado ímpetu. Máscara Mortal se sentía maravillosamente bien habiendo recuperado, prácticamente, la totalidad de sus habilidades.

Poco después de que enterrase sin piedad la rodilla en el estómago de Argol, el chico cayó al suelo, tan exhausto como dolorido. Aunque Ángelo se atrevería a decir que había resultado más herido su orgullo. El joven Perseo siempre había sido un chiquillo con un ego bien alto, lo sabía de sobra. No era la primera vez que entrenaba con él, ya lo había hecho en el pasado, porque, no en vano… Argol había sido un santo al que Ares tenía estima. No eran demasiado diferentes después de todo... Habían defendido el mismo bando y los mismos métodos.

Se revolvió el pelo con los dedos, y suspiró, apaciguando el ligeramente alterado ritmo de su respiración, y se acercó un par de pasos hacia él.

-¿Vas a llorar? –preguntó burlonamente, mientras observaba al rubio desde arriba, con los brazos en jarras. Argol rodó sus ojos azules con fastidio.

-¿Dónde se supone que esta Saga? –farfulló, molesto. Máscara Mortal ni siquiera era su responsable.

-No lo se.

Y era cierto. En ningún momento había sido su intención terminar entrenando con ellos, tenía suficiente con Giste y Nachi. Sin embargo, cuando habían coincidido en aquel rincón algo apartado, Shaina y Giste habían comenzado su propio entrenamiento. A Ángelo le había parecido una idea excelente, porque a decir verdad, no se encontraba de humor para lidiar con una _gata_ completamente loca, menos aún si tenía compañía.

Estaba cansado, tenía sueño, y hacia un calor espantoso aún para aquellas fechas. Por eso no le pareció mal, tampoco, el hecho de que Jabu y Nachi hicieran lo propio. Lo más probable era que, con el mal humor que se gastaba aquel día, y la reconocida inutilidad del santo del Lobo… intentar entrenar con él hubiera sido una catástrofe. No estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con rangos menores, al menos no, si el objetivo era preservar sus vidas y que aprendieran algo útil de él. Así que solamente quedaron Argol y él. Ni por lo más remoto le pondría un dedo encima al pequeño unicornio. Lidiar con él, era asunto y responsabilidad exclusiva de Saga.

Volteó sobre su hombro, con cierta inquietud. Saga no era alguien que llegara tarde a ningún lado. O al menos, el viejo Saga que recordaba de tantos años atrás, no lo hacía. Ahora tenía la certeza de que la brillantez del geminiano no se había extinguido, más bien al contrario… sin embargo, el influjo que Ares había tenido en él, se mantenía como un enigma.

No lo vio por ningún lado, y volteó su vista hacia Argol una vez más. No quería, de ningún modo, que Saga pensara que se estaba metiendo donde no le importaba. Aunque lo cierto era que el retraso lo _preocupaba_.

-¿Estás ansioso porque él termine de barrer contigo lo que queda del suelo? –Dijo, siguiendo la conversación. El chico gruñó, y Máscara Mortal no pudo sino reír. – No te preocupes, vendrá. Si llega tarde, tendrá un buen motivo para ello. No te tenía como un tipo ansioso. Menos aún por el retraso de tu superi…

-Ahí está.

Su voz sonó inesperadamente suave, y Ángelo solo lo escuchó porque le estaba prestando atención. Los demás no parecieron darse cuenta, pero cuando Máscara Mortal volteó, la silueta dorada de Saga se encontraba ya a unos pocos metros. Argol se puso inmediatamente en pie, se sacudió el polvo y recuperó una postura medianamente digna.

Ángelo tragó saliva, y apretó sutilmente los dientes: se sentía inusualmente nervioso, y lo que menos deseaba era que Saga se diera cuenta. No había vuelto a haber ninguna "confrontación", si es que el incidente de las rosas podía llamarse así. Incluso en las Panateneas habían estado considerablemente cerca, compartiendo conversación por unos instantes. Sin embargo, nada de eso significaba que las cosas hubieran mejorado todo lo que deseaba. Lo sabía de sobra.

Lo observó caminar con una parsimonia muy típica de él, como si cada paso que daba estuviera perfectamente medido: una mezcla perfecta de aplomo y elegancia.

-Perdón por el retraso. –dijo con inesperada calma, cuando llegó a su lado.

-No es nada. –replicó Máscara Mortal. Sus ojos viajaron fugazmente del gemiano al chico de plata.- Perseo, aquí presente, estaba ansioso porque llegaras. –palmeó con fuerza el hombro del chico, y casi rió ante su respingo. Había sido un mocoso demasiado envalentonado en otra época... le resultaba divertido el modo en que le apocaban.

Entonces, Saga se apartó los mechones más largos de su flequillo, y alzó la mirada, descubriendo sus brillantes ojos esmeralda, y clavándolos en Perseo por un segundo. El italiano contuvo la respiración por un instante, y estaba seguro de que Argol había hecho lo mismo. Aquellos ojos tenían un poder intimidante difícil de igualar, y por primera vez, Máscara Mortal se preguntó qué era lo que veía Saga cuando les miraba: a ellos, los viejos soldados de Ares.

Lo que fuera, lo disimuló bien. Buscó a Shaina con la mirada, y apenas un segundo después, a Jabu. Guardó silencio, como si no encontrara el modo de interrumpir algo que aparentemente iba bien y funcionaba.

Máscara Mortal carraspeó, y lo alcanzó con un par de zancadas.

-No me pareció mal que se mezclaran. –se apresuró a aclarar.- Solo es el primer día, y como tú no estabas pensé que…

-Está bien. –respondió.- Hay que estar de _muy_ buen humor para lidiar con esas dos.

Las cejas de Ángelo se alzaron inmediatamente, y una diminuta sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Dentro de la seriedad que despedía el mayor, le había encontrado cierta gracia a sus palabras.

-¿Sigue estando igual de…?

-¿Loca? –Saga lo miró fugazmente, en un gesto que el italiano tomó como afirmativo.- De atar. –Ángelo se encogió de hombros.- Aunque a nivel práctico, me preocupa más el _lobito_. –El gemelo se sopló el flequillo.- Puedo lidiar con una pobre mujer trastornada, pero no estoy seguro de poder hacer lo mismo con el otro sin que haya un… _accidente_.

-¿Argol? –llamó Saga. Apenas unos segundos después, el rubio estaba a su lado.- A partir de hoy, tienes una misión prioritaria e ineludible.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó. El geminiano seguía observando con interés el par de combates que transcurrían frente a él.

-Encárgate de que Shaina no le ponga un dedo encima a Jabu. –Sus dos acompañantes lo miraron con cierta sorpresa mal disimulada.- A la princesa no le gustara que nadie lo use de afilador para las uñas. El chico es alguien muy preciado para ella.

-Muy perspicaz. –intercedió el cangrejo, mientras Argol asentía.

-¿Y el resto del tiempo? –El rubio vio de uno a otro.- No se que veis vosotros al mirarlo, pero yo no veo a un superviviente, precisamente.

-Échale un ojo de vez en cuando, y _no dejes_ que se meta en problemas. Si lo hace, avísame.

-Bien, vale. –A decir verdad, había hablado solo en un par de ocasiones con el unicornio, pero tampoco le había parecido un mal tipo. Podía con aquello, ¿no? No podía ser tanta responsabilidad, aunque la voz de Saga dijese lo contrario.- ¿Algo más? –Casi temió preguntar.

-No, hoy no. Es tarde ya. Puedes retirarte si quieres. Empezaremos mañana.

-Les avisaré. –Y antes de irse, inclinó el rostro respetuosamente.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, mientras se alejaba. Sin embargo, a Máscara Mortal no le había pasado desapercibo el respeto que la presencia de Saga infundía al chico. Una palabra suya, y no había quedado rastro alguno de su ego. Volteó a ver al peliazul, encontrando extremadamente rara aquella actitud: tan pausada y pensativa como demandante.

-Volveré a Cáncer. ¿Vienes?

-Si.

Ángelo ocultó la sorpresa lo mejor que pudo. Aquella no era una pregunta que esperase respuesta, al menos no una afirmativa. Así que se limitó a guardar silencio y emprender el camino con Saga a su lado.

Lo veía de cuando en cuando, intentando buscar respuestas al enigma en que el peliazul se había convertido; pero nunca las encontraba.

-Hay algo que necesito saber. –dijo Saga, cuando Géminis se alzó en el horizonte.

-¿El qué? –Máscara Mortal lo vio con interés, pero temeroso de lo que fuera a preguntar.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de cuando era Ares, y no yo, quién manejaba el Santuario?

Se quedó quieto donde estaba, silencioso. Ladeó el rostro, intentando discernir algo en aquel rostro que le dijera si estaba bromeando o no; pero no encontró nada. Saga se detuvo a su lado, viéndolo con aquellos ojos tan suyos y tan poco de Ares, mortalmente serio.

-Me viste, pero… -aclaró el mayor cuando el silencio de Ángelo se hizo demasiado largo.

-Tus ojos. –se apresuró a decir, precisamente, con un nudo en la garganta.- Fueron tus ojos. –Saga continuó mirándolo, tranquilo, casi sin pestañear.- El color era obvio, pero aún cuando no dejaba que el escarlata se mostrara, su mirada y la tuya eran diferentes.

-¿Eso es todo? –Máscara Mortal asintió.

-En serio. –Se encogió de hombros, sin saber demasiado bien qué hacer o qué decir, y pillado totalmente por sorpresa. Lo que menos hubiera imaginado era una conversación como esa, en aquel momento.- _Tú_ eres diferente.

-Ya… -Se sopló el flequillo, y se internó en su templo. Máscara miró su espalda fijamente, y tras unos segundos, corrió tras él a toda prisa.

-¡Saga!

-¿Hm? –se detuvo, apenas mirándolo fugazmente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si. -¡Por los dioses! ¡Cuánto odiaba el geminiano aquella estúpida pregunta! Nunca atinaba a responder otra cosa que no fuera si. ¡Comenzaba a hacerle sentir estúpido!

-¿Seguro? –Asintió.- Es decir, llegaste tarde antes, estuviste en el templo y…

-No pasa nada. Solo era curiosidad.

-Ya. –El geminiano asintió en medio del incómodo silencio y luego continuó su camino, internándose en la escalera que lo conducía a sus aposentos.

Máscara Mortal continuó viéndolo como aquel que ve, temeroso, un cristal a punto de romperse. Suspiró, y a mil por hora, pensó en todos los motivos por los que debería permanecer callado como una tumba en un momento como aquel. Sin embargo, la única razón que lo empujaba a hablar, fue más poderosa.

Lo siguió, sintiéndose igual que un chiquillo revolteando alrededor de un valiosísimo tesoro, y cuando lo atisbo en la escalera, despegó los labios.

-Lo siento, Saga. –El griego se detuvo en el momento, pero Ángelo no esperó a que se diera la vuelta.- Se que todo lo que he hecho en mi vida ha sido buscar mi beneficio propio, sin importarme lo más mínimo lo que sucedía contigo, y con el resto del mundo. No me lo merezco, y todos estáis un escalón muy por encima mío, pero aún así… me gustaría que me perdonaras algún día. Tú, sobre todo, _tú_.

Saga lo escuchó atentamente, y agradeció no poder verlo en aquel momento. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior con nerviosismo, y suspiró. Creía haberlo visto todo en el templo papal el día que volvieron, pero se había equivocado. Eso, _esa_ disculpa tan personal, había sido francamente inesperada… y sonaba sincera, dolorosamente sincera. Finalmente, se dio la vuelta, y buscó su mirada azul, pesarosa y avergonzada.

-Gracias. –dijo. Agachó el rostro, y continuó.- Muchas gracias.

Y no tenía la menor idea de por qué, pero en aquel momento, se sentía bien. Aquel día en que su mundo había temblado con más fuerza de la que esperaba, saber que quizá _alguien_ notaría su cambio si las cosas volvían torcerse… lo consolaba. Le hacía sentir un poquito más seguro.

Máscara Mortal ni siquiera había pedido nada, mucho menos exigido… y si Kanon disfrutaba de una segunda oportunidad forzosa, quizá debía ceder también con él. Por muy difícil que resultara. Solo era un paso, un paso cada vez.

-X-

-¡Creo que voy a morir! –Chilló Jamian.

Al escucharlo, Tremy y Deltha no supieron si reírse, o echarse a llorar junto con él. Camus, en cambio, únicamente volteó a verlo, con aquellos ojos turquesas fulminantes que no delataban emoción alguna. Innegablemente, tenían que concederle la razón: el santo de Acuario se había esmerado en tratar de recuperar las horas de entrenamiento perdidas de años, en tan solo una mañana.

-Es solo un entrenamiento, Cuervo. Te aseguro que has vivido situaciones peores. –Le respondió el santo dorado.

-¡No siento mis piernas! –Siguió lloriqueando y, por un segundos, sus otros dos compañeros de grupo estuvieron casi seguros de que Camus se encargaría de congelarlas y amputarlas si escuchaba un quejido más. Al final, no lo hizo, pero la solución alternativa no fue menos rigurosa.

-Entonces, mañana entrenarás el doble de lo que hoy. Si esas piernas tuyas no pueden sostenerte después de un poco de ejercicio, es porque necesitan fortalecerse.

-¡No!

Pero Camus, una vez más, no prestó atención a sus quejas. Se dio la vuelta, se despidió y emprendió el camino hacia su templo. Al día siguiente tendría tiempo suficiente para convertir a Jamian en alguien de provecho.

-¡La has liado, pedazo de idiota! –Tremy soltó una carcajada amarga. Estaba seguro de que la estupidez del cuervo los pringaría a todos.- ¡Acuario va a matarnos mañana!

-Oh, no. Hablad por vosotros. Yo pienso convertirme en una amazona linda, obediente e invisible, si con eso consigo librarme de terminar molida después de los entrenamientos de cada mañana.

-¡Venga, Apus! ¿Tu amiguito de Sagitario no podría intervenir por un poco de piedad a nuestro nombre? –Suplicó el santo del Cuervo, pero su rostro de facciones lastimeras y cínicas, solo consiguió que la amazona arrugara el ceño, oculto tras su máscara.

-Ni hablar. –Se puso de pie y les dio la espalda.

-Diviértelo un poquito para que nos ayude. –Insistió, ante la mirada curiosa de Tremy.

-Si lo divierto, es por gusto propio, Cuervo; _mi_ gusto, no el de nadie más… -Deltha miró a los chicos a sus espaldas, por encima del hombro.- Aunque por una módica cantidad de euros, quizás me lo piense. –Añadió con marcada travesura.

-¿En serio?

-No.

-¡Apus!

Sonrió.

A pesar del cansancio extenuante, de pronto se sintió bien. Después de todo, el entrenamiento había servido para algo más que para molerle los músculos. Se había olvidado por unas horas de todas sus preocupaciones, lo cual agradecía.

Debía intentarlo más seguido: tenía que relajarse más y disfrutar de todo lo que tenía.

-X-

Respiró profundamente una vez. Respiró profundamente dos veces. Respiró profundamente tres veces… y aún así, seguía sintiéndose lo suficientemente nervioso como para que las piernas le temblaran. Al detenerse frente a Capricornio, de pronto, todo lo que había pensando de camino hasta ahí, se le esfumó de la mente. Lo único que tenía seguro era que deseaba hacer las cosas bien y, si era posible, quizás zanjar sus asuntos con Shura de una vez por todas.

El encuentro con el idiota de Kanon le había servido para una cosa: decir en voz alta lo que realmente quería.

Llevaba días pensando, una y otra vez, en lo mismo. Echaba de menos muchísimos aspectos de su vida anterior y a todas las personas a las que había querido y seguía queriendo. El problema era que, hasta entonces, no se había decidido a dar el gran paso para encontrar todo lo que había perdido. Pero, en medio de la rabia que el gemelo había despertado en él, Aioros había sido capaz de darse cuenta de que, más allá de sus miedos, tenía una fe ciega en recuperar todo lo que realmente había sido valioso en su vida anterior… y Shura, en definitiva, lo era.

Mientras pensaba, sus pies seguían avanzando, por instinto puro. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que atravesó el salón de batallas y buscó el camino que guiaba hacia las escaleras de las habitaciones personales. Se detuvo solo cuando su pie se posó en el primer escalón. Entonces, no supo si simplemente seguir adelante, como en los viejos tiempos, o apelar al protocolo para darse una idea de lo que enfrentaría.

Al final, decidió que las formalidades estaban bien para la ocasión e hizo arder su cosmos para anunciarse… solo esperaba que Shura no saliera huyendo de Capricornio, tan pronto notara su presencia. Después, únicamente pudo preocuparse de la eternidad que le resultó el tiempo antes de que una respuesta llegara.

Poco más tarde, los pasos sobre el mármol lo pusieron alerta, hasta que tras un rato, el santo de Capricornio se plantó frente a él.

Por un segundo, la voz se le ahogó en la garganta. Sus ojos, seguramente, estaban más abiertos de lo que deberían estar y su rostro probablemente delatara la impresión que sentía al estar ahí. La cuestión era que, con toda seguridad, lucía como un verdadero idiota parado en medio de las escaleras de Shura. Sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro de que el español siquiera notara sus nervios. Shura tenía sus propias emociones con las que lidiar.

-Aioros…

-Hola. –Aioros se revolvió los rizos y se apresuró a hablar tan rápido como le fuera posible. Ni siquiera esperó por un saludo… mientras más hablara él, menos posibilidad Shura tendría de sacarlo.- Disculpa la intromisión. ¿Estás ocupado? –Y, aunque Shura no tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar delante de él, la súplica implícita en esas mirada color zafiro, terminó por convencerle.

-Pasa… -titubeó.- Podemos hablar adentro, si te parece mejor.

El castaño asintió y, haciendo acopio de todo el coraje que tenía dentro de sí, se dispuso a seguirle.

El sendero de escaleras que llevaba hasta los aposentos de Capricornio, no era diferente al de los demás templos: una sucesión larga de escalinatas de mármol azul, enmarcadas por un túnel de la misma piedra, pero de un color blanco y reluciente. Varios pendones de terciopelo rojo cubrían las paredes, con medallones de madera bañada en oro, incrustados en la parte superior, que narraban historias relativas a las leyendas detrás de cada signo zodiacal. Al final, una enorme puerta de madera oscura, con el símbolo de Capricornio en herrería de oro incrustado en ella, les dio la bienvenida.

Los pasadizos de mármol siempre habían tenido la particularidad de ser frescos y refrescantes, incluso demasiados fríos, cuando el invierno llegaba. Pero en esa ocasión, durante todo el trayecto, los nervios hacían que Aioros sintiera que se congelaba. Así que, para cuando Shura abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar, los dedos de sus manos estaban entumecidos debido a la tensión.

-¿Qué pasa? –Shura le cuestionó tan pronto estuvieron en su salón. Se dejó caer en el sillón, pero la postura tensa que adoptó, delató su sentir.

-Es que… quería hablarte. –El español guardó silencio y, de no haber sido por un ligero fruncimiento de su frente, que dejó a la vista su curiosidad, Aioros no hubiera sabido si continuar. Así que el arquero hizo acopio de fuerzas, apretó la cinta de su frente, en un gesto que Shura reconoció de inmediato; suspiró y decidió que lo único que podía hacer era decir lo que sentía. Nada más, nada menos.- He estado pensando mucho en todo lo que pasó.

-¿Todo?

-En todo.

-Oh…

-Solo escúchame, ¿vale? –El arquero tomó asiento, casi al borde del sillón. Jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos, con la esperanza de que aquello mitigara su ansiedad y le permitiera explicar sus pensamiento claramente.- Sé que hemos pasado por mucho: desde mi muerte hasta el extraño reencuentro que tuvimos; y sé también que hay muchos asuntos que dejamos inconclusos y que hacen mucho daño. La cuestión es que no quiero seguir por este camino. –Agachó la mirada por un segundos.- No quiero seguir viéndote como un extraño, y tampoco deseo que veas en mi a un desconocido. Han pasado muchos años, las cosas han cambiado, pero me gustaría volver a conocerte… volver a ser _amigos_.

Los ojos oscuros de Shura le miraron con una incredulidad tal que Aioros se retorció incómodo en el asiento. Podía tener una fe enorme en que algún día su vida retomaría el rumbo, pero de ninguna manera era lo suficientemente ingenuo como para pensar que saldría de Capricornio con la misma amistad que mantuvieron años atrás. Si quería todo de vuelta, tendría que esforzarse en conseguirlo.

-¿Estás… seguro? –Terminó por balbucear el español. Muchas cosas había esperado para ese día, pero nunca en encontrarse al santo de Sagitario para tener aquella conversación.

-Jamás hablé más en serio.

-¿Por qué el cambio de actitud tan repentino? –Aioros se encogió de hombros.

-Hay pocas cosas en la vida que valen más que un amigo, Shura. No quisiera perderte definitivamente por un error.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a ser el amigo del hombre que te asesinó? –Porque, aunque sus motivos hubieran estado fundamentados, el santo de Capricornio no iba a negar que eso era justamente lo que había sucedido.

-Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer; no puedo culparte por eso. Si yo también hubiera asumido mis responsabilidades en ese momento, si no te hubiera obligado a dudar, las cosas hubieran sido distintas. –El arquero se sopló los flecos.- No es culpa de nadie, Shura, y creo que ya hemos pagado suficiente por todas esas equivocaciones.

La sonrisa triste que asomó en los labios del moreno le hizo esbozar una idéntica. Uno había perdido la mitad de su vida, y el otro se había ahogado en sus penurias durante todo ese tiempo. Era momento de dejar todo ese dolor atrás, para poder mirar al futuro.

-Es solo que… de verdad _lo siento_. –Habló el español.- Te lo dije entonces: era mi trabajo detenerte, pero también debí tener el juicio para hacer lo que yo creía correcto. Siento mucho que tú pagarás las consecuencias.

-Está bien. –Aioros se puso de pie y caminó hasta él, para palmear sus hombros con suavidad. El santo de Capricornio le correspondió con una sonrisa.- No más rencores, ni más arrepentimientos, ¿vale?

-Vale. –El menor asintió tras una pausa que se sintió demasiado larga.- Pero tomémoslo con calma, ¿si? Necesitamos tiempo para asimilar todo lo que esto representa.

-Tiempo, si; está bien. Todo el que sea necesario.

El santo de Sagitario se sentó a su lado, en silencio… un silencio agradable. Sintió la mirada de Shura sobre él, de soslayo. Entonces, volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

-Es bueno tenerte de regreso.

-Es bueno estar de regreso.- Le revolvió los cabellos, justo como solía hacer cuando eran niños.

-¿Cómo va la vida?

-Tengo muchas cosas en las que debo ponerme al corriente, y Aioria es pésimo para los chismes. –La expresión en su rostro consiguió robarle una carcajada al español.- Espero que tú puedas hacer un mejor trabajo al respecto.

-Cuenta con que me esforzaré.

-Oh, no esperaba menos.

Probablemente terminarían hablando de chismes al final de todo, pero lo que realmente importaba era el hecho de que estarían haciendo precisamente eso: _hablando_… como amigos.

El pasado siempre estaría ahí, como un cicatriz imborrable en el alma. Sin embargo, al menos les recordaba que las heridas se habían cerrado.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA: **

_Milo_: ¿Alguien dígame que me echaron de menos? u_u

_Todos_: ...

_Milo_: Estuve ausente porque... leer de Kanon y el culito de Caelum casi me mata de la impresión u_u'

_Aioros_: Envidia, no impresión.

_Milo_: Es lo mismo u_u

_Saga_: Te conseguiré una foto de sus bragas u_u

_Milo_: O_O Lo harás?!

_Saga_: Mejor aún. Te daré las que dejó olvidadas en MI sofá u_u'

_Milo_: O_O O_O O_O O_O

_Kanon_: ¡Oye! ¡Esas bragas son propiedad mía!

_Saga_: ¿Cuánto me das por ellas, bicho?

_Milo_: ¡Todo el alcohol adulterado, el tabaco y objetos de perversión que quieras, de por vida! O_O

_Saga_. ¡Adjudicado!

_Kanon_: O_O ¡Eso es injusto!

_Saga_: ¿Qué ofreces tú por ellas?

_Kanon_: ¡Nada! ¡Son MIAS!

_Aioros_: ¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de ese aspecto de Naia? u_u'

_Saga_: Eran de ositos…

_Aioros_: ¬¬' ¡Como sea! ¡Aquí despedimos el capítulo y agradecemos por todos los reviews! ¡No se olviden de leer la entrevista a Ángelo en el profile del grupo en DA! ¡Adiós!

_Milo_: ¡De ositos! O_O

_Aioros_: ¡ADIOS!


	10. De cafeteras, vampiresas y diosas

**Capítulo 9: De cafeteras, vampiresas y diosas de ojos bonitos**

Kanon enredó sus dedos en la larga melena negra, y la apartó de su rostro sudoroso. Aún con la respiración agitada, la atrajo hacia si y atrapó sus labios entre los suyos.

-Tengo que irme. –susurró ella, incorporándose lentamente, quedando a horcajadas sobre él.

-No se me ocurre un solo motivo por el que debieras hacer tal cosa. –Naia sonrió en el preciso instante en que rodó los ojos. Para Kanon nunca existían responsabilidades más importantes que lo que él deseara hacer. Aunque en este caso, no podía culparle.

-¿En serio? –preguntó, sonriente.

-Muy en serio. –llevó sus manos por el contorno de la fina cintura femenina, casi relamiéndose los labios.- Creo que aquí estamos maravillosamente bien. Además, escucha… -Naia entrecerró los ojos y afinó el oído.- Está lloviendo.

-¡Esa es una gran excusa Kanon! –y antes de que el gemelo tuviera ocasión de reaccionar, ella picó sus costillas con los dedos, y después abandonó su provocativa posición, rodando por la cama para terminar sentada en el borde.

-Es muy pronto. –se quejó él, sintiéndose vilmente abandonado.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo. –ahogó un bostezo.- Es muy pronto para entrenar… -dijo. Se abrochó el sujetador y oteó la habitación en busca de su camiseta. Cuando la encontró, continuó.- Pero ya es muy tarde para volver a casa. ¡Cada día me retraso más!

-Vale, vale… _Señorita_ _Responsabilidad_. –Kanon se estiró como un felino, y se sentó en la cama, observando entretenido el ir y venir de la morena.

-Si Shion se entera de esto, terminare de vuelta en Rodhas. –Se calzó la botas, y volteó a verlo.- Y la isla esta bastante bien, pero ya que me he tomado la molestia de volver, me gustaría poder quedarme.

-Solamente por casualidad… -Dijo, con el ceño sutilmente fruncido. Tenía la impresión de saber lo que estaba sucediendo.- ¿Le has hablado a Apus de esto?

Naia, lo miró a través del espejo frente al que se cepillaba el pelo. Sus ojos se cruzaron por un instante, pero no dijo nada. Kanon alzó las cejas, tomando aquella reacción como un si, y continuó.

-Uh… Casi siento curiosidad por saber qué dijo.

-No, no la sientes. –negó ella rápidamente. Lo que menos deseaba era empeorar una situación, que ya era lo suficientemente tensa de por si.- Te lo aseguró.

-¿Qué la pasó en estos años?

-Han pasado muchas cosas, Kanon. –Recogió su ropa del suelo, y le lanzo la camisa a la cara.- Eso lo sabes de sobra. Para ti quizá es simple, pero para la mayoría del mundo no lo es. Solo tienes que abrir los ojos. Y ella… -se encogió de hombros.- Ha sufrido mucho, y no quiere volver a hacerlo.

-¿Entonces por qué volvió? Si solamente quería andar por ahí con cara de ogro, y gruñendo todo el rato, podía haberse ahorrado el viaje.

-Ya sabes _por qué_ volvió…

-¿En serio? –La incredulidad en su voz fue más que obvia. Y no porque estuviera sorprendido, sino porque no lograba comprenderlo. ¿Dejar tu vida atrás por alguien que quedó en el pasado hacía más de catorce años? Simplemente no lo concebía.- Un amor platónico de la infancia, porque Deltha y Aioros ni siquiera cuentan como flechazo adolescente, ¿es un buen motivo para dejar todo? ¿A ti te lo parece? Deltha nunca encajó aquí. Nunca lo hará. A lo largo de tanto tiempo se cambia mucho, volver pensando encontrar lo mismo que dejó atrás, es bastante ingenuo, si me preguntas.

La morena guardó silencio. No tenía muy claro porque Kanon había dicho precisamente aquello, pero había sido mortalmente acertado. Ella había sido tan ingenua como para pensar que nada habría cambiado.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto Aioros? –dijo de pronto, tratando por todos los medios de que sus pensamientos no fueran lo bastante obvios.

-No me molesta. –Sus ojos violeta lo taladraron al instante. Kanon sonrió, aunque el giro de la conversación, le importaba bastante poco. Tenía la impresión de haber tocado un punto sensible para Naia, y aunque ella jamás se lo admitiera, era algo bastante obvio.- No más que mi hermano, al menos. ¿Eso te gusta más? –Naia entornó los ojos un poquito más.- Ya, ya… dejemos las conversaciones profundas para otro momento. Vamos a desayunar.

-Tengo que irme. –Se sentía, en cierto modo, arrinconada, por lo cerca que había estado Kanon de descubrirla. Sin embargo, a él parecía importarle bastante poco lo que tuviera que decir al respecto, si es que quería decir algo. Se sopló el flequillo. No recordaba a Kanon como alguien acostumbrado a escuchar, eso estaba claro.

-Venga, vamos. –El peliazul se terminó de vestir a toda prisa, e ignorando sus quejas, la arrastró hacia la puerta.

-¡Kanon! –Pero él la ignoró.- A Saga no va a gustarle verme por aquí, y si está ahí…

-Pues… es su templo. –Se encogió de hombros, despreocupadamente.- Es altamente probable que desayune en su casa, Caelum. –Naia estrelló su puño en el estómago del peliazul.- Au. No muerde, Naia. Gruñe, si; pero no muerde.

-X-

Tatsumi le sirvió una taza rebosante de chocolate caliente. El agradable olor y la tibieza del cacao, la reconfortaron; el día lluvioso se prestaba a ser disfrutado con una deliciosa bebida caliente.

-¿Qué opinas de este lugar? Sé sincero. –Le preguntó Saori, como el fiel acompañante que el mayordomo siempre había sido para ella.

-Es ciertamente… una experiencia, señorita.

Tan solo había llegado la noche anterior, pero ya se había apoderado de toda actividad que incluyera a su joven señora. Del mismo modo, apenas había conocido una pizca de lo que en realidad era Santuario. Sin embargo, creía que le bastaba.

Grave error.

Como siempre desde que tenía memoria, Tatsumi había estado ahí para satisfacer cada necesidad y capricho de la pelilila. El difunto Mitsumasa Kido así se lo había pedido y él, haciendo honor de aquel voto de confianza, se había encargado de cumplir la promesa al pie de la letra. Pues bien, el camino que recorrían juntos lo llevaba hasta el corazón de Grecia mitológica, en donde el pobre hombre no podía sentirse más fuera de lugar.

-Me alegra tenerte aquí. Tú y yo, haremos un gran equipo. A partir de hoy, más que nunca, serás mi mano derecha y también mi cómplice. –Saori sopló el humo y bebió un sorbo del chocolate.- Hay muchas cosas importantes que hacer en este lugar, así que estaremos ocupados.

-¡Haré lo que sea necesario! –Agregó el japonés con entusiasmo. Haría lo que fuera porque aquella niña adorable a la que había visto crecer fuera feliz.

-Necesito un par de favores para el día de hoy, muy importantes. –Susurró ella, como si se tratara de un secreto de estado.- Tendrás que ser sumamente sigiloso, Tatsumi. Shion y Arles solamente deben enterarse cuando todo esté listo. ¿Entendido?

-Cómo ordenes, señorita. ¿Qué deseas que haga?

-Tendrás que ir en busca de ciertas personas y pedirles que vengan a verme. Pero primero, tengo que asegurar la última parte de mi plan.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos, adoptando una actitud de sospecha. Saori había crecido muchísimo desde la última vez que la había visto, y no hablaba precisamente de un crecimiento físico. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Tatsumi comprendía mejor lo que realmente significaba la diosa dentro de ella. La había visto convertirse en la protectora de la humanidad. Había librado batallas que aún los hombres más valientes no hubieran podido imaginar; había obrado milagros tales que, a tal punto, su confianza en la jovencilla era inquebrantable como una roca.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-Iré de visita a Atlantis, a donde Julián. –Ella declaró.

-¡¿Julián?! ¡¿Julián Solo?! –El gesto de terror en su mayordomo casi la hizo reír, pero con un poco de suerte consiguió contenerse. Desde el incidente durante aquella fiesta en que el heredero le propuso matrimonio, Tatsumi no había hecho sino odiarle por intentar robar la inocencia a su pequeña señora. Y, mucho peor, tras la guerra contra Poseidón y el intento de asesinato, sus sentimientos hacia él fueron nada menos que una aberración total.- ¡Ese mocoso malcriado no es digno de vuestra presencia! ¡Señorita, pensadlo detenidamente!

-Ese _mocoso malcriado_ es uno de mis aliados más fuertes en este momento, Tatsumi. No hay nada que pensar al respecto. Iré. –Bebió un sorbo más y mordisqueó una galleta bañada en azúcar.- No debes preocuparte, llevaré conmigo a lo mejor de mi Orden. –Pero el semblante poco menos que afligido del hombre no cambió en lo absoluto. Odiaba admitirlo, sin embargo, en momentos como aquel, Tatsumi realmente echaba de menos al idiota de Seiya y compañía.- ¿Tú también vas a reñirme? Con Shion y Arles tengo suficiente.

-¿Quién irá contigo? –Se sentó en el asiento libre de la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

-Aioros y Saga.

-¡¿Qué?! –Saori se respingó ante aquella última objeción. Tatsumi tenía un don especial para el drama, pero no había imaginado que su última confesión contribuyera a eso.

-¿Qué hay de malo?

-¡¿Ellos?! –Tartamudeó, como hacía siempre que se ponía nervioso.- ¡Pero, señorita Saori…!

-Son mis santos más fuertes y de más confianza. –Lo eran, ciertamente. Más los planes de la pelilila iban mucho más allá de eso.- Estaré perfectamente a salvo con ellos.

-Pero… pero… ¡Aioros apenas regresó a la vida después de catorce años muerto! ¡Seguro que todavía no se encuentra perfectamente recuperado! –Y todo lo que Tatsumi podía preguntarse era lo bien que funcionaría un cerebro humano después de casi quince años fuera de funcionamiento.- ¡Y Saga! ¡Ha intentado matarte dos veces! ¡_Dos_!

-¡Tatsumi! –Lo reprendió de inmediato.- No me gusta tu tono y tampoco tus reproches. Aioros es perfectamente capaz de actuar como santo, al igual que Saga. Y no hables sobre intentos de asesinato. En ninguna de esas ocasiones ha sido Saga quien ha deseado mi cabeza. Pero, por el contrario, Saga ha dado su vida por mi en más veces de las que puedas imaginarte. Así que calla. Al final, eres igual que Shion y Arles: no puedes confiar en mis decisiones, ni en mis muchachos. –Apartó la mirada de él, visiblemente enfadada.

Sintiendo su molestia, el mayordomo pegó un brinco desesperado. Nunca le había gustado que Saori se enfadara con él. Podía soportar muchas cosas, menos el mohín de disgusto en ese rostro de muñeca que tenía.

-¡Perdóname, señorita! ¡Perdóname! –Suplicó, inclinándose ante ella en más ocasiones de las que Saori pudo contar.- ¡Haré lo que desees para enmendar mi insolencia!

-Bien. Te perdono. –Para sus adentros, la joven sonrió. Tatsumi siempre había sido especialmente susceptible a sus caritas adorables. En lo que respectaba a ella, sabía que sería su aliado incondicional en todo momento.- Primero que nada, necesito que bajes al Coliseo y busques a alguien por mi. Dile que venga de inmediato, pues tengo muchas cosas que decirle.

-¡¿De quién se trata?! ¡Te lo traeré aún si es necesaria la fuerza bruta! –Saori rió atropelladamente al escuchar tanto entusiasmo de su parte. Al mismo tiempo, le preocupaba que Tatsumi no sobreviviera en el mundo de grandes egos y poca paciencia que era su Santuario.

-Jabu. Quiero verlo. –Reveló, no sin notar el nuevo sobresalto de su mayordomo.- Oh, y después, quisiera también que vayas en busca de Saga y de Aioros. Quiero verlos aquí en un hora, más o menos.

La noticia e insistencia de la diosa no causaron gracia alguna al hombretón, pero tampoco tenía nada que decir para convencerla de lo contrario. Asintió impetuosamente y salió a toda velocidad, en busca de su equipo y espada Kendo. Si los demás santos lo veían así, sin lugar a dudas se ganaría su respeto… o al menos eso era lo que creía, ingenuamente.

Saori lo vio marchar apurado y, cuando desapareció por la puerta, vació la taza de chocolate antes de poner en pie. Acechó por el balcón, buscando el mar que se escondía detrás de las montañas y que se agitaba con el viento de llovizna matutina. El Sol se ocultaba entre las nubes, mientras la espuma blanca del océano contrastaba con el gris del cielo. Respiró profundamente, impregnándose del olor a tierra mojada, que siempre le había gustado tanto.

Tenía fe. Sentía deseos de tenerla.

A pesar de los inconvenientes, las cosas parecían ir bien para ella y para el resto de sus santos. Se preguntó, entonces: ¿Cómo estaría todo en el mundo de Julián?

-X-

Se sopló el flequillo, sintiéndose momentáneamente vencedor de aquella inesperada y cruda pelea. Después de la ardua batalla con aquella maquina infernal que decía llamarse "cafetera", Saga logró servirse aunque fuera un poco de café. No le gustaba el café. _Odiaba_ el café. Zarek solía preparar una variedad turca cada mañana, y era odiosamente fuerte. Y a decir verdad, no le guardaba ningún cariño a nada que tuviera que ver con su maestro.

Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que si no hacia el esfuerzo de tragarse aquel veneno del modo que fuera, sería incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos cinco minutos más, a pesar de haberse dado una larga ducha fría hacía apenas unos minutos.

Tomó la jarra humeante, y llenó su taza. Echó el azúcar y comenzó a removerlo, observando el hipnotizante remolino que se formaba al girar la cuchara. Y al cabo de un rato, frunció el ceño. Había retrasado aquel asunto demasiado, así que hizo la cuchara a un lado y se atrevió a llevarse la taza a los labios.

Inmediatamente arrugó la nariz y dibujó un mohín de evidente disgusto: no solo se había quemado la lengua, sino que aquella cosa sabía aún peor de lo que imaginaba. Se colocó la melena mojada en la espalda, y suspiró, a punto de admitir su derrota.

No es que fuera un amo de casa lamentable… no. Es que era _peor_ que eso. Había pasado catorce años de su vida viviendo y siendo tratado como un rey. La mitad de cosas que había en aquella cocina, resultaban para él completos y peligrosos desconocidos. Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto. Debió escuchar a Arebella. Debió quedarse allí a desayunar.

Se lo pensaría en la siguiente ocasión, o pronto tendría una úlcera.

-X-

Julián observó con atención el pilar del Atlántico Norte. Se cruzó de brazos y, con un bufido, sopló los flequillos azules que caían sobre sus ojos. Con la remodelación del último pilar, daba por terminada la dantesca tarea de poner a Atlantis en pie una vez más.

Sorrento, a su lado como siempre, sonrió.

No tenía la menor idea de que había llevado a su señor a regresar a Atlantis, sobre todo después de que Poseidón fuese sellado, pero agradecía que lo hubiera hecho. Julián podía tener un largo camino por recorrer en su proceso de maduración, más en el fondo, era un buen chico. Ahora, en una alianza poco menos que improbable con Athena y Hilda de Polaris, el joven Solo había cedido también parte de su divinidad para traer de regreso a todos sus compañeros, que alguna vez diesen sus vidas por una guerra sin sentido, iniciada por Kanon. Merecían una segunda oportunidad y ahora la tenían, gracias a Julián.

-Parece increíble que hayas conseguido levantar el recinto entero. –El heredero griego le oyó decir.

-Un trabajo arduo, sin duda. Pero ha valido la pena desde todos los puntos de vista. _Atlantis_. –El nombre de aquel reino mítico abandonó sus labios como un susurro envuelto en magia, un sueño que solo unos pocos alcanzaban a comprender.- _Mi_ Atlantis.

El pelilila asintió. Era suya y de nadie más; la piedra más preciosa de su corona de dios y el innegable fruto de la constancia para un chico que aceptaba su envestidura divina.

-Este lugar me produce escalofríos. –murmuró el general marino. El peso del pasado caía asfixiantemente en el renovado pilar del Atlántico Norte. Un juego bizarro de su guardián lo había marcado para siempre.- ¿Qué pasará con la escama de Dragón Marino?

-Absolutamente, nada. Quedará vacante hasta una generación futura, cuando alguien sea digno de vestirla.

-¿Y con Kanon?

-Kanon no es más nuestra responsabilidad.

-¿Sus pecados quedarán sin castigo? –El tono en la usualmente tranquila voz de Sorrento denotó un dejo de rabia. Había demasiadas vidas en la conciencia de Kanon… y también en la suya.

-Athena le ha acogido como uno de los suyos.

-Vaya ironía. ¿Cuántas almas condenó para ser premiado y vestir en oro? –En ese instante, Julián volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido, pero con aquellos ojos azules, tan calmos como el océano que le pertenecía.

-Me gusta tan poco como a ti, Sorrento, pero así son las cosas. Athena lo ha recibido y aceptado como uno de los suyos, y sus razones tendrá para tomar semejante decisión. No nos corresponde juzgar lo que ella ha decidido. Sin embargo, una sola cosa he de decirte: Kanon no es bienvenido en Atlantis, ni en ninguno de mis dominios. –Sentenció, sin que su voz temblara un poquito, sin que un solo sentimientos fuera revelado en su tono.- Pero tampoco tengo intenciones de comenzar una nueva guerra por causa suya.

El marina asintió, sumiso, pero no menos enfadado. A pesar de la rabia que sentía, encontraba sabiduría en las decisiones de su dios. Kanon había hecho suficiente daño ya. No valía la pena romper, por él, la frágil paz que habían conseguido, ni tampoco amenazar la vida que tenían de regreso.

-Entonces, es verdad. –Habló el marina de Sirena.

-¿El qué?

-El pacto de paz que Athena, Hilda y tú habéis firmado. –El joven solo aprobó. No estaba seguro de cómo funcionaría aquella tregua, pero había formado parte de ella con buena voluntad. Tal vez el simple deseo no era suficiente, pero él tenía esperanzas de que bastara.- ¿Cómo funcionará nuestro mundo de aquí en adelante?

-Del mismo modo como funcionó hasta antes que Kanon liberara a Poseidón y durante los primeros años de su libertad. Los marinas pertenecéis aquí, este será vuestro hogar. Protegeréis mis dominios y estaréis atentos a cada amenaza que pudiera gestarse en nuestra contra. –Retomó la marcha hacia el soporte principal lentamente, con Sorrento a su lado escuchando cada palabra. Si bien eran dios y guerrero, también eran amigos.- Por supuesto, seréis bienvenidos siempre en la mansión Solo. Podréis formar parte del mundo _real_, si así lo deseáis. Pero vuestra prioridad siempre será Atlantis. –Aseveró. Su voz de torno seria de repente.- Ya hemos cometido errores en el pasado, por lo que no deseo que sean repetidos.

-Te aseguro que no sucederá.

-Bien. Ahora, ve a por los demás. Reúnelos a todos, incluyendo a Tethis. Lo que te he dicho a ti, he de decírselos a ellos también. –Le ordenó.

-¿Tethis también será una invitada en la mansión Solo? –Sorrento, que se había quedado unos pasos detrás, le preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice adornándole el rostro.

-Por supuesto que si. Si he de teneros a todos vosotros en casa, me permitiré también tener una cara bonita conmigo. –Sonrió con un atisbo de travesura que contagió al pelilila.- Además, sabes que es mi favorita.

Alcanzó a escuchar la risa de Sorrento mientras lo dejaba atrás y tomaba el caminillo de escaleras de piedra, franqueado por interminables filas de corales multicolores, que llevaba hasta el Soporte Principal. En los últimos días, debido a la reconstrucción de Atlantis, Julián se había permitido pasear aquellos caminos en calma, dándose el gusto de admirar la belleza de sus dominios. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar con detenimiento la enorme belleza que le pertenecía. Hasta entonces, no había tenido la oportunidad de descubrir lo mucho que el sonido de las olas le relajaba, ni tampoco de apreciar lo bonito que se veía el Sol, atravesando la bóveda de agua sobre su cabeza.

Atlantis era un sueño… un sueño que él mismo había contribuido a construir. Si antes ya era suyo, ahora lo era con motivos de sobra. Ya no se trataba solamente del chiquillo cuyo cuerpo devolvía la vida al alma de Poseidón. Ahora eran uno, eran complementarios.

-_"¿Julián?"_ –Al oír aquella voz en su cabeza, se sobresaltó. La conocía demasiado bien, lo suficiente como para asombrarse al escucharla de nuevo.

-_"Saori."_ –Pronunció su nombre también.- _"Esta es una verdadera sorpresa."_

-_"¡Lo sé! Hacía mucho que quería ponerme en contacto contigo para ver que tal iba todo."_

-_"Todo está en orden por aquí. Ha sido un largo período de adaptación y de reconstrucción, pero ahora todo está bajo control. Supongo que a vosotros os va igual de bien. Habéis estado ocupados en vuestros asuntos, ¿no es así?" _–Respondió el joven Poseidón.

-_"Ha sido toda una travesía, pero ha valido la pena cada segundo de ella"_

Cada vez que escucha la voz suave de Saori, el peliazul no podía evitar pensar en la ironía que representaba ver en ella a la reencarnación de una diosa poderosa, como Athena. A sus ojos, la joven Kido siempre sería simplemente Saori. Había un fuerte respeto creciendo entre ambos, eso era imposible de negar para él, pero aquella muñequita de largos cabellos lilas, mucho más que Athena, era la chica que había conocido tiempo atrás.

-_"¿A qué debo el placer de escucharte una vez más?" _–La cuestionó.

-_"Quería hablarte… me gustaría verte, frente a frente, y hablar." _–Él la escuchó con atención, el tono aterciopelado de su voz no había cambiado en lo absoluto, ni tampoco la decisión en ella.- _"Si a ti te parece, me gustaría visitarte en Atlantis."_

Pensando en la propuesta, el joven Poseidón arrugó el ceño. No podía negar que semejante proposición le había tomado desprevenido. Pocas cosas esperaba para ese día, y una propuesta de visitarle por parte de la mismísima Athena, no aparecía ni remotamente en su lista de probables.

De hecho, si meditaba el asunto con sinceridad, ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender como la diosa volvería a Atlantis, al lugar donde una vez él había puesto su vida en peligro, donde un ardid de traición se había tejido por años en su contra. Tenía que decir, sin embargo, que admiraba su valentía y sus deseos por reafirmar el acuerdo que tenía. Estaba seguro de que aquella era la razón por la que Athena volvía a su reino: política y una anhelo infrenable de conservar la paz por la que tanto había luchado.

-_"Será un honor recibirte."_

-_"Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo?"_

-_"Somos aliados y existe un pacto de paz entre ambos; por supuesto que estaré encantado de recibirte en Atlantis."_ –No mentía.

-_"Entonces, espero con ansias el momento de encontrarnos. Prepararé todo para nuestra partida y te avisaré cuando todo esté listo."_ –En realidad, su plan marchaba a la perfección. Si todo salía de acuerdo a lo que había pensando, aquella visita no solo solidificaría los lazos entre el Santuario y Atlantis, sino que también permitiría a Aioros y Saga pasar tiempo juntos, y meditar acerca de lo que sucedía entre ambos.- _"Llevaré conmigo una comitiva de dos santos dorados."_

-_"¿Te importaría decirme quienes serán?"_ –Esperaba que Athena no cometiera el garrafal error de llevar consigo a Kanon. Sin embargo, no estaba de más asegurarse.

-_"Saga y Aioros."_

-_"Géminis y Sagitario."_ –Julián repitió sus palabras. Hubiera mentido al decir que la elección no le sorprendía; a su gusto, había algún par de opciones más seguras para llevar de acompañantes. Pero, tampoco podía negar la curiosidad que le causaba conocerlos.- _"Supongo que será interesante tenerlos aquí. Sin lugar a dudas, espero por vosotros."_

-_"Pienso igual. Nos encontraremos pronto.."_

Después de eso, no volvió a escuchar su voz, solo le quedó el sonido de las olas. Levantó la mirada y contempló a su alrededor, hacia las sombras de los pilares lejanos. Nunca había pensado en volver a aquel lugar, pero ahí estaba. Tampoco había imaginado el convertirse en un dios, bajo sus propios términos; y sin embargo, lo era.

Estaba seguro de que Saori Kido enfrentaba su misma situación. Hablar con ella, más que una conversación entre dioses, sería la de dos chicos, en situaciones terriblemente similares... y la oportunidad de disfrutar de su sonrisa una vez más.

-X-

Naia caminó en silencio, escondida tras la imponente silueta de Kanon. No estaba segura, en absoluto, de que aquello fuera una buena idea… y tampoco tenía muy claro por qué simplemente no se había negado y se había ido. Pero nada podía hacer ya. Echó un último vistazo a la lejana puerta que conducía a la salida, y se pensó seriamente el echar a correr. Pero la voz de Kanon la sobresaltó.

-¡Buenos días! –exclamó el gemelo menor, mientras se estiraba perezosamente, a la altura de la puerta.

-Hola.

Su voz sonó tranquila y adormilada, pero Saga no se volvió a verlos. Y a decir verdad, Naia prefirió que fuera así. Sus ojos viajaron por todo el camino que delineaba la cascada azul de su larguísima melena mojada, observando detenidamente el sendero casi invisible que seguían las diminutas gotitas de agua sobre su espalda desnuda. Reparó en las pequeñas cicatrices blanquecinas que marcaban su piel, y en el tatuaje que adornaba su omóplato derecho. Ladeó el rostro, intentando averiguar que representaba el dibujo, hasta que lo que parecían ser dos dragones entrelazados tomaron forma frente a sus ojos.

-¿No hubiera sido más sencillo echar el café en el azucarero? –Preguntó Kanon. Saga dejó escapar una minúscula carcajada que tomó a sus dos acompañantes por sorpresa.

-Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima. –Tomó la taza y se dio la vuelta.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Naia, pero no dijo nada. Ella tampoco despegó los labios. Y la verdad era, que si aquella situación iba a repetirse durante mucho tiempo, lo mejor sería que dejara de resultar tan extraña. Por el bien de todos. Aunque para ello, tendrían que acostumbrarse a muchas cosas antes: como aquella mirada violeta que se había quedado helada mirándolo. Saga se sentó. No necesitaba preguntar para saber que la cicatriz de su estómago la había impresionado, pero sentirse tan observado comenzaba a intimidarlo ligeramente.

Se llevó la taza a los labios una vez más, descubriendo que sus intentos por dulcificar el café habían sido en vano. Fue como si ella lo notara, y despertara súbitamente de su estupor.

-¿Sabéis? –La sensación no es que la resultara incómoda, si solo fuera eso, podría sobrevivir. Pero allí, atrapada en aquella cocina con los dos hermanos, sus nervios iban a matarla.- Sentaos, yo haré el desayuno.

Caminó a toda prisa hasta la encimera, bajo la atenta y confundida mirada de ambos, y suspiró al darles la espalda.

Poco tiempo después de llegar a Rodhas, descubrió que tenía una mano especial para cocinar. No solamente se la daba bien, sino que además la gustaba, y había resultado un excelente modo de aplacar sus nervios. Rebuscó por los armarios y la nevera, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, y comenzó su labor, en completo silencio.

-X-

-¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar, Caelum? –La pregunta de Kanon, la hizo levantar la cabeza del plato inesperadamente. Vio fugazmente al gemelo menor, descubriendo una misteriosa sonrisa complacida.

-Aprendí muchas cosas a lo largo de estos años. –Respondió, dándole un bocado al panqueque.- Te sorprenderías.

-Uh… -replico divertido.- Estoy seguro de que si. -Después, volteó a ver a su hermano.

Saga había permanecido en silencio desde que ella se había sentado a la mesa. Se había limitado a observar con interés el comportamiento de sus dos improvisados acompañantes, mientras su estómago agradecía el sabor del desayuno y su renuncia a seguir bebiendo café.

No podía decir que se sintiera del todo cómodo, porque, al fin y al cabo, aquella era una situación de lo más curiosa. Las cosas con Kanon eran… _especiales_, por decirlo de algún modo, y con Naia había sido claro y especialmente hostil. Ahora los dos estaban ahí, uno a cada lado suyo, compartiendo el desayuno y convertidos en amantes. Su situación personal tampoco ayudaba mucho. Era una situación _rocambolesca_.

Kanon, había esperado al menos una palabra de su parte ante el hallazgo de las habilidades culinarias de Naiara, lo supo cuando volvió a verlo, y el menor lo contemplaba con las cejas levantadas.

-¿Qué? –preguntó. Entonces, la sonrisa del menor se ensanchó, adoptando aquel gesto que siempre había logrado estremecer a Saga, y se esperó lo peor. Kanon había notado algo que él había pasado por alto.

-¿Qué tal has dormido? –el mayor se encogió de hombros. A decir verdad, dormir, lo que se decía dormir… no mucho. Y cuando había tenido ocasión de hacerlo, había sido incapaz de pegar ojo más que unos pocos minutos.

-Bien. –replicó, por instinto.

-Ya. –Esta vez fue Saga quién alzó las cejas, mientras Naia veía de uno a otro alternativamente.- Es solo que… llámame loco. -mojó el dedo en el sirope de chocolate, y le dio un lametón.- Pero tengo la impresión de que te has acostado con vampiros o algo así. Bonito cuello, hermano mío.

Saga dejó el tenedor inmediatamente. Los ojos de Naia viajaron exactamente a la parte de su anatomía que Kanon había mencionado, justo antes de que la mano del gemelo mayor ocultara la prueba del delito. Kanon estalló en carcajadas y Saga carraspeó. Se pasó la mano por la melena, con cierto nerviosismo, y le dio un último bocado al panqueque.

-¿Tengo una cuñada misteriosa y no me he enterado? –Saga rodó los ojos, pero guardó silencio durante unos segundos. Kanon miró a Naia, y continuó.- ¿Recuerdas lo que dije acerca de que no mordía? Quizá me equivoqué.

-¿Una cuñada? ¿En serio? –terminó por decir el mayor. Toda aquella confianza y cercanía eran completas desconocidas para él.

-¡Oye! Yo que se… -Kanon se encogió de hombros.- Hay que tener confianza para ir dejando chupetones por cuellos ajenos, especialmente del tuyo, que llama sutilmente la atención. Confianza, o poca vergüenza, ¿quién sabe?

-Probablemente ambas. –murmuró.

-¿Quién es? –Kanon le retiró el plato cubierto de chocolate justo cuando pensaba mojar el dedo en él. El ceño de Saga se arrugó con disgusto.

-Siento que tu curiosidad haya sido cruelmente despertada, pero si me acuesto con vampiros es cosa mía. _Vampiresas_. –Se encogió de hombros.- Intimidad, ¿conoces la palabra?

Sin embargo, justo en el instante en que Kanon iba a formular una réplica ingeniosa, el rostro de Saga abandonó todo rastro de relajación y se puso serio. Observó en dirección a la puerta inmediatamente, y como un resorte, se puso en pie.

-¿Qué…? –preguntó Kanon.

-¡Conmigo! –agarró el brazo de Naia con fuerza, y tiró de ella.

Tomada por sorpresa, la amazona solamente atinó a trastabillar tras él. Quiso decir algo, quejarse por la brusquedad aunque fuera, pero antes de que tuviera ocasión, Saga la empujó a la alacena y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué demonios haces? –insistió Kanon. Saga solamente se llevó el dedo a los labios, y señaló en dirección al salón con un gesto de su cabeza. El menor miró hacia donde señalaba y rápidamente comprendió.

El viejo y calvo Tatsumi, al que no habían tenido el gusto de conocer en persona, se había atrevió a adentrarse en las profundidades de Géminis.

-X-

-¿Buscas algo? –La voz de Saga sobresaltó al japonés cuando se acercó hasta la puerta de la cocina.

El hombre, que inmediatamente reparó en la presencia de Kanon sentado tras el mayor, se sobresaltó sutilmente al escuchar su voz. Irguió la espalda, y se aclaró la garganta.

-¡Tú! –Exclamó mientras lo señalaba con lo que, Saga imaginaba, era una espada de Kendo. El gemelo, patidifuso, alzó una ceja. Vio a Kanon de soslayo, y al reparar en la expresión desencajada de su gemelo, tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no reírse y mantener su atención en el viejo; quien, por cierto, estaba seguro que no distinguía a uno de otro.

-¿Si? ¿Qué te trae por los privados de uno de los Doce Templos? –Lo cierto era que el hecho de que hubiera llegado hasta ahí, era bastante sorprendente.

Sin embargo, Tatsumi, lejos de amedrentarse por su imponente figura, avanzó un par de pasos hasta él. Extendió el brazo, y alzó la espada hasta que golpeó sutilmente en el pecho desnudo de Saga. El geminiano bajo la vista, y sus ojos viajaron por el delicado contorno labrado de madera, hasta fijarse en la mirada oscura del sirviente. Frunció el ceño, apenas perceptiblemente, pero lo suficiente como para que el calvo pudiera notarlo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –Inexplicablemente, la espada no se movió, y Tatsumi no retiró su afrenta.

-La princesa desea verte. –Golpeó un par de veces en el pecho del peliazul.

-¿A quién desea ver? –Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contenerse y no enviarlo a Otra Dimensión, acompañado por Kanon, cuya risita mal disimulada lo estaba poniendo nervioso.- ¿A Kanon o a Saga? Aunque para responder a esa pregunta, tendrías que saber con quién estás hablando, claro.

-Pues… -Tatsumi frunció el ceño e imprimió un poco más de fuerza en la espada. Los ojos de Saga se entrecerraron, amenazantes.

-Verás. Si vas a venir a mi templo, vestido… _así_. –Era difícil no reparar en lo tragicómico de la situación, cuando el pobre tipo iba uniformado con su traje Kendo al completo… y lo amenazaba con un palito de madera. A él. A un Santo Dorado.- Será mejor que te muestres respetuoso, por varios motivos. El primero. –Alzó el dedo índice de su mano derecha.- Estas en una de las Doce Casas, no en la mansión de Tokio o en un patio de recreo. Si deseas entrar, primero has de pedir permiso, como todos. Es una norma básica de educación. Segundo, lo mires como lo mires, es feo amenazar a alguien con un palito de madera.

-Es una espada ken…

-_Excalibur_ es una espada. Esto es un _palito_ de madera. –Insistió, alzando suavemente su mano y silenciándolo de inmediato.- Podría tomármelo como una afrenta, ¡pero no lo haré! A estas alturas estoy seguro que sabes que tengo un poquito de mal genio. No estoy seguro de que quieras ser el culpable de un arranque de ira. Pero tranquilo, tengo una _gran_ paciencia. -¡Y el muy estúpido no se movió!- Tercero: Soy un Santo Dorado. ¿Sabes lo que hago con los palitos de madera? –Tatsumi guardó silencio, y él se esforzó por mantener a raya la sonrisa que pugnaba por adornar sus labios.

Después, elevó su cosmos apenas una fracción de segundo, y la espada de madera, se deshizo en pedazos humeantes bajo la mirada atónita y aterrada del japonés. Kanon estalló en carcajadas a sus espaldas y, estaba seguro, Naia hacía lo propio dentro de la despensa. ¡Por los dioses! No podía culparles. ¡Aquello era surrealista!

-_Eso_ hago. –Los ojos de Tatsumi parecieron a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.- Así que, ahora que ya has logrado ensombrecer mi buen humor, ¿tienes algún mensaje más que darme?

Contempló su cara llena de espanto, con una emoción gratificante recorriendo su espalda, igual a cuando era niño y hacía una travesura de la que nadie podía culparle. Tatsumi abrió y cerró los labios varias veces, como un pez fuera del agua, buscando las palabras que su inesperada acción le había robado.

-¡Oye! Soy un Santo muy ocupado. En serio. ¿Hay algo más?

-Estaré cuidando de la Señorita Saori. –A decir verdad, Saga estaba enormemente sorprendido de que fuera capaz de pronunciar un par de palabras con sentido.- Te vigilaré… -El viejo frunció el ceño, de un modo que para un niño hubiera resultado amenazador, y Saga no pudo sino alzar las cejas con incredulidad.- No dejaré que la pongas a ella en peligro. _Vigilaré_. –recalcó.- Eres _peligroso_.

-Oh. –Saga asintió lentamente.- _Entiendo_. Entonces ve y dile que en cuando me vista, iré a verla. No es bueno hacer esperar a la princesa.

Tatsumi continuó observándolo, y de vez en cuando, su mirada iba a parar al divertido Kanon. Terminó por asentir, y tras recoger a toda prisa los restos de su difunta espada, emprendió la huída sin darle la espalda si quiera.

Solamente cuando se hubo esfumado, y sus cosmos lo sintieron lo suficientemente lejos, Kanon dio rienda suelta a sus carcajadas. Saga volteó hacia él, con los brazos en jarras, y cuando la mirada sonriente y violeta de Naia asombró tras la puerta, rió suavemente con ellos.

-Inaudito. –murmuró.- Inaudito.

-X-

Aioros soltó un bostezo, mientras se ponía la camisa y acomodaba la cabellera castaña y húmeda. No había nada como un baño a primera hora de la mañana para hacerlo sentir despierto.

Ciñó también la cinta roja a su frente y marchó directo a su cocina, con la esperanza de encontrar algo rico para desayunar. A esas horas de la mañana, usualmente, las doncellas del templo papal había pasado a dejar un plato de galletas recién horneadas, o cualquier bocadillo que le matara el hambre. Así había sido desde los primeros días de su regreso y, ahora, era una costumbre ya. Sin embargo, el montón de galletas deliciosas tendría que esperar.

A la distancia, alcanzó a escuchar ruidos que no logró identificar. Conforme avanzaba, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Lo que no esperaba era encontrar a un hombre desconocido y calvo, enfundado en un traje extraño, profiriendo maldiciones en su salón.

-¿Hola?

-¡Ajá! –Celebró el intruso.- ¡Aquí estás!

-¿Te conozco? –Cómo respuesta el hombre acercó el rostro peligrosamente al suyo y lo recorrió con la mirada.

-Así que eres tú: el fantasma.

-¿El fantas…? Oh. –De pronto recordó todas las historias sobre la armadura de Sagitario y su agitada agenda en ausencia suya. Todo cobró sentido.- Si… soy yo, supongo. –Se sopló el fleco.- ¿Quién eres?

-Tatsumi, fiel mayordomo del difunto Mitsumasa Kido y celoso protector de la señorita Saori. –Respondió con toda la energía que quedaba en su cuerpo, agotado por el sinfín de escaleras que había subido y bajado, así como las tensiones por las que había tenido que pasar.

-¿Mitsumasa? Es el hombre que cuidó de la princesa todo este tiempo.

-¡Señor Kido para ti, mocoso impertinente! ¡Demuestra un poco de respeto! –Incrédulo, Aioros levantó las cejas. Nunca nadie le hablaba de ese modo.

-Eres un poco… _raro_. –Agregó, casi en un murmullo, mientras veía el trozo de la espada de madera acercándose a él, amenazante. Ni siquiera se movió, pues no había nada que temer viniendo de aquel personaje tan curioso. Solo atinó a ver con una cara de extrañeza total lo verdaderamente raro que era su visitante.- ¿Qué rayos le pasó a tu espada? –Una pregunta simplemente retórica.- Adivino que intentaste amenazar a alguien más con ella, del mismo modo que haces conmigo ahora. Es una _terrible_ idea para este lugar.

-¡Ha sido culpa del idiota de Saga!

-Oh.- Aioros apartó con un dedo la espada de cerca de su cara. Una diminuta sonrisita asomó en su rostro al imaginar a Saga lidiando con aquel hombre temerario y molesto.- Hay algo que tienes que grabarte muy bien en la cabeza, rarito amigo: Géminis no es un templo en el que debas incordiar, _jamás_.

-¡Ajá! Así que sabes de que hablamos.

Aioros dejó caer la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de resignación. El tipo rarito de verdad que estaba liando con su cabeza. Quizás aquella era una broma de Milo.

-No tengo la menor idea de que hablas.

-¡De Saga! –El arquero ladeó la cabeza, antes de esquivarlo para llegar a su cocina.- Dime algo, ¿todavía funcionas bien como para cuidar a la señorita Saori de Saga?

-¿Funciono bien? ¿Qué demonios crees que soy? ¿Una máquina de pilas? –Negó.- Además, no tengo porque proteger a la princesa de Saga. No haría nada para lastimarla.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? –Aioros se detuvo de repente y volteó hacia el hombre que lo seguía. Su rostro serio le respondió a Tatsumi.- Entiendo, entiendo. Pero, ¿qué tan bueno serías protegiéndola de un tipo obsesionado con ella? –Entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Saga no está obsesionado con ella!

-¡No hablaba de él! Pero, ¿saben algo al respecto? –Exclamó el hombretón mientras lo miraba con ojos afilados. Aioros se llevó la mano a la cara en un gesto de completa desesperación.

-¡Basta! ¿Tienes algo importante que decirme o solo viniste de visita en un giro inesperado de mi mala suerte? –Ante el incremento en el tono del arquero, Tatsumi dio un salto para atrás y tomó de inmediato una posición defensiva. Estaba temblando, Aioros lo notaba. Una vez más, el santo negó con la cabeza.- No quise ser grosero, es solo que… no sé de que demonios hablas, ni tampoco sé que haces aquí.

-La señorita Kido desea verte.

-¿Athena?

-Saori. –Replicó el calvo.

-¡Es lo mismo!

-Entonces, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Oh, por Zeus. –Aioros escondió la cara en las manos. Era demasiado temprano para un conversación tan torpe y sin sentido.

-La señorita Saori quiere veros en el templo principal.

-Espera, espera, espera. –Antes de que emprendiera la huída, el santo le detuvo.- ¿Vernos?

-A Saga y a ti. Es importante.

-¿Ambos? –La última vez que estuvieron juntos, con Saori de por medio, no había ido mal, pero Aioros sabía un par de cosas acerca de no tentar a la suerte. Además, estar con Saga, en los términos en que estaba su relación, siempre lo mataba de ansiedad.

-No puedo decir más. La señorita os dirá lo que tenga que decir. –Tatsumi puso ambos trozos de su espada bajo el brazo y marchó, en reversa, hacia la salida de Sagitario. De pronto, se detuvo para volver a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados y aquella supuesta mirada amenazante suya. Una vez más, Aioros ladeó el rostro en espera de la siguiente graciosidad.- Os estaré vigilando, Sagitario. ¡Más vale que hagas bien tu trabajo y mantengas segura a la señorita Saori, o te las verás con la fuerza de un magnífico guerrero como yo!

El castaño lo contempló marchar, siempre con ese gesto de completa incredulidad en el rostro. Vaya gente rara de la que Saori se rodeaba. Pensó en que ellos mismos no podían ser tan extraños… ¿o lo eran? Como fuera, aquella sería una meditación para otro momento. Por ahora, tenía que prepararse para subir hasta el templo papal y para lidiar con una diosa adolescente y un santo gruñón. El hecho de que la espada de Tatsumi terminara rota no le daba muchas esperanzas. De todas formas, ¿qué le quedaba, sino enfrentar el momento?

Tomó una galleta para el camino y se animó a si mismo a continuar. Vería que tantas sorpresas más le dejaría ese día.

-X-

Se escurrió la melena mojada, y disimuló el último par de escalofríos lo mejor que pudo. A decir verdad, Kanon había estado en lo cierto: aquel era un día horrible para salir de cualquier sitio que sirviera de cobijo ante aquella lluvia otoñal.

-¿Hacia donde vas? –Escuchó la voz de Milo, seguida de un estornudo, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Después de todo, había pequeños detalles que convertían a aquellos dioses con los que convivía en poco más que niños a los que abrazar hasta dejarles sin aire. Aquel pequeño estornudo era uno de ellos.

-Aprovecharé que dejó de llover para ver a mi hermano. –Ladeó el rostro cuando reparó en la nariz enrojecida del escorpión.-¿Estás bien, bicho?

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! –exclamó el menor, inflando el pecho. Aunque, en realidad, las palabras de Camus acerca de lo mucho que disfrutaba sus resfriados casi mortales, parecían dispuestas a retumbar en sus oídos durante días. Se sentía horrible.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro, Caelum, claro. –Rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, y acompasó sus pasos a los suyos.- He sobrevivido a cosas peores que un poco de agua. –Y Kanon se había encargado, de un modo muy efectivo, de que no le gustara la lluvia ni un poco. Así que no podía decir, que a pesar de su optimismo, se sintiera a gusto ahí fuera.

-No lo dudo. –Su risa se filtro amortiguada por la máscara.

-Cuéntame. –los largos dedos de Milo repiquetearon en su hombro empapado con suavidad.- ¿Cómo les va al par de gemelos más _adorable_ del Santuario?

Entornó los ojos sutilmente ante la pregunta, a sabiendas de que él jamás vería su expresión. Después de Deltha, de las suposiciones de Aioros, de las miradas descolocadas de Saga… lo que menos necesitaba era un bicho chismoso elucubrando acerca de sus _amistades_.

-Dímelo tú.

-Cielo, hay cosas que solamente una dama puede averiguar. –La morena rodó los ojos, aunque no podía negar que le resultaba divertido. Él siempre _tan_ coqueto.- No me atrevería a irrumpir en la privacidad de un templo ajeno.

-¿Y yo si? –De pronto, se detuvo.

-¿Puedes negar de modo convincente que has ignorado las ordenes del Patriarca al respecto de acercarte a ellos? –Naia calló, y se cruzó de brazos.- ¡Jah! –el gritito triunfal la provocó unas ganas terribles de estrellar su puño en alguna parte del cuerpo del Santo, pero se contuvo.- ¿Soy bueno, o no?

-Eres un presumido.

-Y te encanta. Admítelo. –Pero guardó silencio, mirándolo fijamente a través de la máscara de plata, sin variar su postura lo más mínimo.- Vale, no lo admitas. Si piensas que iré a contarle a alguien sobre mis sospechas, me ofendes terriblemente, Caelum. Se guardar un secreto, y conozco el significado de la palabra discreción. He vivido en este Santuario los últimos trece años de mi vida. La discreción fue vital para lograrlo.

-Además de presumido, melodramático.

-Gruñona. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Solo me interesaba por el bienestar de mis hermanos y compañeros mayores. No me cuentes, no me cuentes… lo averiguaré yo solo y lo disfrutaré como nadie. –Estornudo otra vez, y luego otra.- Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una cita ineludible con las mantas de mi cama.

Palmeó su cabeza empapada, y se marchó, hecho un harapo, pero con una dignidad incuestionable. Naia lo observó, con la boca abierta y una sonrisa plasmada en los labios. Negó lentamente con el rostro cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente lejos, y entonces, se dio la vuelta.

Lo mejor que podía hacer, era continuar su camino e ir por su hermano. Después, un montón de chocolate caliente la ayudaría a espantar el frío.

-X-

-¿Llamaste por mi? –La cabeza de Jabu se asomó por su puerta y, en su voz, Saori escuchó un leve temblor.

-¡Adelante! ¡Pasa, por favor!

Antes de que el santo de Unicornio alcanzara a reaccionar, la pelilila ya le había cogido del brazo y jalado consigo, hasta la mesita, desde donde podía observar el paisaje a través de la ventana. Lo acomodó en la silla opuesta a la suya y acercó los panecillos que Svetlana le había llevado antes, convidándolo a probarlos.

Tantas atenciones desorientaron al castaño. La miraba, entre absorto y sorprendido, mientras iba y venía, cubriéndole de atenciones. Saori había cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años, pero nunca antes la había visto de esa forma hacia él. Con Seiya y los demás siempre había sido diferente. Con él, no tanto. Aún así, se dejó hacer: se sentó, royó una galleta espolvoreada con azúcar y miró con desconfianza la tacita de té. Cuando Saori le hizo un gesto para que lo bebiera, se respingó y, haciendo acopio de fuerzas, bebió un sorbito que no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

-Rico, ¿no? –Jabu sintió, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de guardarse las muecas que el fuerte sabor a especias le había arrancado.

-Algo. –Tosió disimuladamente.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien? Tatsumi llegó gritando como si el mismo demonio lo persiguiera… o más bien, como si él fuera el demonio.

-Si, si. Tatsumi puede exagerar un poco las cosas. –Oh, y vaya que sabía ella de eso.- Solo me preguntaba como estabais. No he podido veros en mucho tiempo, ni tampoco hemos tenido oportunidades de platicar libremente. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Estáis todos bien?

-Oh… -Fue obvio que la pregunta le cogió desprevenido.- Pues… si, lo estamos. Ha sido raro adaptarse a este lugar, pero en general estamos bien… salvo Nachi, que se queja todo el rato de su equipo. Pero le hemos dicho que todo estará bien. –Carraspeó. En realidad, le había dicho que terminaría por formar parte de los juegos sadomasoquistas de Máscara Mortal y Giste, pero Saori no necesitaba saber eso.- Creo que terminó por resignarse.

-Eso es perfecto. –La diosa le sonrió. Imaginaba lo que hubiera sido tener a Seiya y los otros consigo ahí, lo fácil que hubieran hecho el proceso de adaptación. Los extrañaba mucho aún.- Tú estás en el equipo de Saga, ¿cierto?

-Ajá. –Se forzó a beber un trago más y, casi de inmediato, metió una galleta a su boca, para librarse del sabor.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido con él?

-Apenas y hemos hablado alguna vez. Paso más tiempo con Argol.

-Tal vez deberías acercarte más a él. –Insistió ella. Jabú abrió los ojos como platos.- Seguro que le agradas.

-¿Yo? –Negó enérgicamente.- Lo dudo. Soy algo… _torpe_, para él… creo.

-Estás equivocado, ya lo verás. Os terminaréis llevando bien, Saga es un gran tipo.

-No le conozco mucho, señorita… er… princesa…

-Saori. –La joven le interrumpió.- Llámame Saori.

-Oh… si, _Saori_. –Sonaba _tan_ extraño dirigirse a ella de ese modo.

-De cualquier modo, quisiera pedirte algo. –El unicornio la miró fijamente. Ladeó la cabeza, expresando su curiosidad, y calló en espera de que ella continuara.- Tú… estás ahí abajo, en el Coliseo, en el campamentos, en lugares donde lo observas todo. Desde aquí, hay muchas cosas que no sabemos y de las que nunca nos enteramos.

-Todo el mundo dice que Arles os cuenta todo. –La soltura con que surgieron las palabras, sacó una risa a la joven.

-Hay cosas que incluso Arles no sabe… pero tú, si.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Yo?!

-Tú. Tú estás cerca de Saga. Verás cada movimiento suyo, cada cambio de humor, sabrás prácticamente todo de él; y no solo eso, podrás ver su interacción con los demás.

Saori casi pudo jurar que Jabú palideció al escucharla. Estaba segura de que nunca le cruzó por la cabeza el hecho de terminar como un espía suyo, pero lo cierto era que le necesitaba. Desde su jaula de oro y mármol, Saori no podía ver ni enterarse de muchos detalles importantes. Los _"informes"_ de Arles no le eran de ayuda, pues usualmente estaban inclinados a aspectos en los que el santo de Altair solo veía fallas; aspectos propios de su situación de santos, y ella quería conocer el humano que escondían detrás de sus máscaras de guerreros.

-No creo ser el adecuado. –Y eso era decir lo menos. En realidad, temía por su integridad física si alguien se enteraba de que su misión en la vida era proveer de chismes a su diosa.- No les conozco bien y podría malentender las cosas.

-No lo harás. Solo tienes que contarme lo que veas. Nada más.

-Princesa… Saori… -Se apresuró a corregirse.

-¡Por favor!

-Pero…

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! –Jabú miró directo a aquel par de ojos grises, grandes y suplicantes. Estaba perdido. Jamás podría negarse.

-Esta bien… -Terminó admitiendo, no sin cierto pesar.

-¡Gracias! –Y antes que se lo esperara, recibió un abrazo efusivo de su diosa.

Sintió sus mejillas ardiendo y casi se atragantó con su propia saliva. A duras penas, hizo acopio de valor para devolver torpemente el abrazo. Dio un brinco todavía más grande cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso y el calvo mayordomo de la chica hizo acto de presencia.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! –Chilló el hombretón al ver a su joven señora abrazando al castaño.

-¡Nada! ¡No es nada! –El santo de Unicornio se puso de pie como una centella. Saori miró de uno al otro, sintiéndose de lo más divertida.

-Todo esta bien, Tatsumi. ¿Qué querías decirme? –Intervino, al fin.

-Pues yo… -Tartamudeó, aun confundido, sentenciando con una mirada asesina al castaño. Un segundo después, recobró la postura y se aclaró la garganta para continuar.- Esperan por vos, señorita.

-Oh. ¿Saga y Aioros están aquí?

-Si. Shion y Arles están con ellos ahora mismo. –Al oírlo, Saori frunció el ceño. Sabía de sobra cual era la misión de esos dos: Disuadirla.

-Voy enseguida.

-Les avisaré que esperen.

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, y la presencia de Tatsumi desapareció, la pelilila volvió a voltear su atención sobre el santo. Jabú se revolvió, incómodo por la mirada gris sobre él. No estaba acostumbrado a tanto escrutinio por parte de su diosa. Paseó los ojos alrededor de la habitación, con un nerviosismo palpable, hasta que entendió que no podría escapar de ella.

-Mejor me marcho. –Carraspeó.- Tú tienes cosas que hacer.

-Ven. Acompáñame hasta el salón y después podrás marcharte. Lo prometo.

El santo de Unicornio suspiró. Definitivamente, aparecerse en el salón en compañía de Athena sería una sorpresa para todos… en especial para su nuevo _jefe_. Pero la verdad era que no tenía opción. Saori no le iba a dejar escapar de su voluntad, y sinceramente, era demasiado adorable como para negarse a cualquier petición suya.

-Está bien, está bien. Vamos ahí. –Se rindió.

Escuchó la contagiosa risa de la joven diosa y sintió su mano tomando la suya. Después, simplemente se dejó arrastrar.

-X-

Tardó un rato en llegar, pero cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar quedarse quieta cual estatua. Observó los movimientos rápidos de Nikos y su acompañante y, complacida, se percató de que su hermano volvía a recuperar sus habilidades a pasos agigantados. Era un tipo afortunado por haber terminado en el equipo de Aldebarán, de eso no había duda.

Sin embargo, la maraña pelirroja del pelo de Keitaro, no pasaba desapercibida para ella. Al contrario. Podría ser capaz de ubicarlo, y de sentir el mismo instinto asesino que aquella vez, aún cuando él no estaba en su campo visual.

Se apartó la melena, y la anudó a su espalda. No quiso interrumpir, tampoco tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Se sentó en un viejo trozo de piedra, y observó en la distancia el devenir de lo que, quería pensar, era un entrenamiento. No podía evitar pensar en aquel fatídico día, en Nikos muerto en un charco de sangre… en lo peligroso que resultaba que se enfrentara a Keitaro de nuevo. Le ponía los pelos de punta, y no porque considerase a su hermano inferior, cosa que jamás haría, sino porque la imagen era demasiado real en su memoria.

Pasó un rato, y ninguno de los dos pareció reparar en su presencia. Gracias a ello pudo observarles con detenimiento, reparando en ciertos detalles sorprendentes. Reían. Ambos reían entre golpe y golpe, entre salto y patada. Murmuraban y gritaban palabras ininteligibles desde su posición, pero lo cierto era que se veían… _bien_.

De pronto, el movimiento cesó. Keitaro resbaló y fue a parar a un charco embarrado, del que no se levantó hasta que Nikos le tendió la mano, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Fue en ese instante, en que todo se detuvo. Al menos para el de Cruz del Sur. Reparó en la máscara de plata que lo veía en la distancia, en la bonita silueta de su dueña… y casi se le olvidó respirar. Nikos volteó en la dirección en que él miraba, y entonces, su sonrisa aumento por unos segundos, hasta que reparó en lo extraño de la situación. Agitó la mano a modo de saludo, gesto que Naia respondió mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Keitaro tragó saliva, y oteó a su alrededor en busca de una posible vía de escape. No era que la temiera, sino que su presencia le resultaba ligeramente intimidante después de todo. Ella, simplemente, le fascinaba.

-Ey… -saludó Naia, sin mirarlo si quiera. Toda su atención estaba puesta en su hermano.- Pensé que habrías terminado.

-Me quedé un rato después de que Aldebarán se marchara. –sus ojos, viajaron nerviosamente de su hermana a su viejo amigo.- ¿Todo bien? –Naia asintió.

-Será mejor que me vaya. –Keitaro se apresuró al hablar, y casi se había dado la vuelta cuando continuó.- Te veré otro día. Estuvo…

-Bien. –Nikos terminó la frase por él, y de alguna manera, Keitaro sintió que, inmediatamente, todo estaba bien. Era como haberse quitado el peso de una vida de encima.- Estuvo bien. –El pelirrojo sonrió con timidez, y terminó por asentir. Después, tras inclinar la cabeza suavemente a modo despedida, se marchó.

Los dos hermanos lo observaron en silencio.

-Vaya… -murmuró ella. Nikos se giró a verla.

-Naia…

-No, espera. –Alzó la mano, pidiendo su silencio.- ¿Estás bien con _eso_? –Y los dos sabían que por eso, se refería a Keitaro.

-Si. –Él se encogió de hombros.- Si creo. –Suspiró y se revolvió la corta melena.- Es… difícil de explicar, supongo. –Y ella, simplemente lo dejó hablar.- La gente que he conocido aquí, al volver, son magníficos. En serio. Me gustan, aunque se que todos tienen mucho a sus espaldas. Son buenos chicos.

-¿Pero…?

-Pero, de alguna manera, yo no pertenezco a su tiempo, ¿entiendes? –Se mordisqueó el labio inferior.- No puedo evitar sentirme solo. Keitaro es… -volvió a encogerse de hombros con pesadez.- Hasta hoy no había querido tenerlo cerca. No tengo muy claro de que hablar o no con él, y desde luego que lo que pasó no esta olvidado. Sin embargo… ha sido agradable. Me hizo sentir bien su compañía.

-Entiendo.

-¿Lo haces? –No había nada, ni nadie, a quien adorara más que a su hermana. Haría lo que fuera por ella, y si ella pensaba que todo eso era un error, quizá…- Es decir, si tú crees que…

-Nikos… -Atrapó su mano entre las suyas, y lo abrazó.- Esta bien, de verdad. Lo entiendo. –Y lo hacía. Había visto la misma mirada de soledad, de confusión… aquel sentimiento de no encajar en ningún lado, en Aioros.- Si su compañía te hace bien, Nikos, bienvenido sea. –besó su mejilla.- Solo prométeme que te cuidarás, y que nada de lo que pasó volverá a suceder.

-Te lo prometo, preciosa. –acarició su pelo con mimo, sin importarle que en aquel no fuera más que una maraña enredada y sucia.

-Yo intentaré no matarlo. ¿Vale?

-¡Naia! –ella rió.

-Será mejor que vayamos a casa, necesito chocolate caliente o me congelare, igual que el bicho. ¡Vamos! –lo arrastró a toda prisa, escuchándolo reír, y fue incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

No había sido un mal día en absoluto. La extraña situación del desayuno le había dejado una buena sensación. Ella, con los gemelos, por un momento tan relajados como cuando la encerraron con Deltha en el armario de Sagitario tantos años atrás. Incluso Saga, con aquella minúscula sonrisa que le sentaba tan bien… y ahora Nikos.

Estaba segura de que no se había equivocado. Todo iría, eventualmente, a mejor. Simplemente lo sabía.

-X-

Si Saga creía que la cafetera y el calvo habían sido los mayores problemas de su mañana, estaba muy equivocado. Ese era uno de esos días de sorpresas interminables, en que al final, una de ellas terminaría por noquearlo. Posiblemente, ese último susto estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba. De otro modo, no hubiera terminado ahí, con Aioros a su lado, y unos inusualmente serios Shion y Arles frente a él, escoltando un trono vacío.

Tatsumi también estaba ahí también, inteligentemente escondido detrás del trono, pero contemplando cada movimiento suyo con atención. Saga incluso se había entretenido un par de veces, entrecerrando los ojos y afilando la mirada, solo para verlo brincar y esconderse un poco más. Aún así, seguía ahí, metiendo las narices donde no le importaba. Así que, el geminiano, también seguiría molestándolo un poquito más, al menos hasta que las noticias terminaran de molestarlo a él mismo.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Aioros ya lo había incomodado en un par de ocasiones, cuando había tratado de ser disimulado al mirarlo de soslayo, pero no lo había conseguido. Estaba seguro de que el arquero había descubierto el juego de intimidación entre él y el calvito. Lo que era más, casi estaba seguro de que Aioros se divertía tanto como él. En cambio, ni Shion, ni Arles parecían mínimamente animados. Si tenía que adivinar, en lo que a esos dos correspondía, el mundo iba a terminarse en cualquier momento. Miedo que le daba pensar en las noticias que Saori estaba a punto de soltarles.

Pero, tal como había pensando antes, las sorpresas de ese día continuarían y continuarían sin cesar. Lo comprobó cuando Saori apareció del brazo de Jabú, aunque también descubrió que él no era el único sorprendido.

-Princesa. –Arles la saludó. El tono en su voz, más allá de su rostro cubierto por la máscara, hizo entrever que no tenía la menor idea de que hacía el santo de bronce con la diosa.

-Arles, Shion. –Se refirió a los dos mayores. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con el par de santos dorados frente a ella, no pudo evitar sonreírles. Nunca se cansaría de mirarlos.- Aioros, Saga, me encanta teneros aquí otra vez.

Ninguno de ellos respondió, pues en realidad esperaban que el otro lo hiciera. Al final, solamente atinaron a responder con una reverencia.

Sus miradas se desviaron de inmediato hacia Jabu, quien parecía ansioso de huir de ahí tan rápido como le dieran las piernas. Lo vieron sonreír torpemente a Shion y a Arles, pero obviamente no obtuvo respuesta de sus máscaras. Tatsumi tampoco estaba mínimamente emocionado con su presencia. Si algo, estaba fastidiado de él. El chico necesitaba más que nunca una piedra bajo la cual resguardarse.

-Saori, yo… -Titubeó, y la princesa pareció entender perfectamente el ruego implícito en su voz.

-Ve, Jabu. Gracias por venir a verme. –El diminuto beso en su mejilla que siguió a sus palabras, lo hizo colorearse de rojo. No esperaba una despedida como aquella.

Por último, ofreció la reverencia más torpe que habían visto y salió prácticamente corriendo, con un montón de miradas interrogantes sobre él. Pobre chico. Ni Aioros, ni Saga, le envidiaban en ese instante.

-Bien. Conversemos. –Les dijo la joven, tan pronto su amigo se hubo esfumado del salón.- Hay algo muy importante que me gustaría discutir con ambos.

Y había sido clara al respecto: _ambos_, Saga y Aioros; no Arles, no Shion. De otro modo, intentarían disuadirla de nuevo y hacía mucho que ella había tomado su decisión, en la que no había vuelta atrás.

-Princesa…

-Por favor, Shion, déjame a mi explicar. –Pidió. La curiosidad de los santos se volvió aún más marcada al escuchar el resuello del Maestro.

-Esto se pondrá interesante. –Saga alcanzó a escuchar el susurro de Aioros y, por un momento, juró que tenían una conversación. Pero al final, terminó por convencerse a si mismo que solamente era el arquero hablando consigo mismo.

-No quiero dar demasiados rodeos a este asunto, así que trataré de no complicar las explicaciones… -Hizo una pausa brevísima, para tomar un último suspiro antes de soltar sus planes y lidiar con las consecuencias.- En los próximos días, tengo planeado una visita de buena voluntad a Atlantis, para reforzar los lazos de amistad con Julián. Os he elegido para acompañarme, como mis escoltas personales.

Al terminar de hablar, solo quedo silencio alrededor de todos. No había pasado tiempo suficiente alrededor de ambos santos, pero tampoco necesitó conocerlos demasiado para darse cuenta que sus palabras les habían cortado el aliento.

Shion, a su lado, se había llevado las manos detrás de la espalda y agachado la cabeza. Saori sabía lo que eso significaba: _"Mala idea. Te lo he advertido."_ Pero, a pesar de eso, no perdió el temple, y con mucho esfuerzo pasó por alto toda esa negatividad. Las reacciones que verdaderamente le importaban eran las de los chicos… aunque ninguno de los dos se atreviera a decir palabra alguna.

-¿Y bien? –Los invitó a opinar. Buscó sus miradas y trató de mantener aquella bonita sonrisa suya en los labios. Mientras pudiera lucir adorable, ninguno se resistiría a ella.

Saga y Aioros cruzaron miradas por un instante, y después desviaron el rostro en direcciones opuestas, sintiéndose aún desconcertados. Con toda sinceridad, sentían que alguien les había lanzado un base de agua fría encima.

-No… no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea llevarme contigo, princesa. –El santo de Géminis se sopló el flequillo. Era hora de ser sincero.- Soy el gemelo idéntico de Kanon. El simple hecho de ver en mi rostro al de mi hermano, hará que se les revuelva el estómago. No van a tomárselo bien. Kanon no es bienvenido en Atlantis, ni nunca lo será.

-Tú no eres Kanon. Julián y los demás serán lo suficientemente inteligentes para darse cuenta de lo diferentes que sois.

-Aún así. ¿Y si lo toman como una burla?

-¿Por qué habrían de hacer tal cosa? Saben que vamos en son de paz. Nunca haría algo que pusiera en peligro nuestra alianza. –Ella recalcó.- Fuiste Patriarca todos estos años. Sabes como funcionan las cosas. Te quiero ahí, conmigo.

No había nada que Saga le hubiera negado a esa niña, pero no podía obviar que la idea era un plan macabro. No solo estaba el hecho de bajar al fondo marino y pasearse por las callejuelas de Atlantis luciendo el mismo rostro del hombre que estuvo a punto de destruirlo todo, sino que además tenía a Aioros a su lado. ¡A Aioros!

Desde aquella primera y única conversación, no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra. Ambos habían pasado el uno del otro, y mientras no tuviera la conciencia lista para enfrentarlo, el santo de Géminis hubiera preferido que eso jamás sucediera. Por supuesto, tenía que admitir que nunca se sentiría listo para mirar esos ojos color de cielo una vez más. Nunca, en lo que le quedaba de vida, se sentiría a la altura para enfrentarlo. ¿Cómo se supondría que sobreviviría en Atlantis, con él, a solas? Vivir con las miradas severas de las marinas sobre su espalda ya sería un tormento suficiente. Pero enfrentar la mirada de Aioros, sus silencios y su simple presencia, sería una tarea dantesca que no deseaba cumplir de ningún modo.

Por una vez, en mucho tiempo, sus ojos, bonitos y suplicantes, volaron hasta posarse en Shion. Las únicas dos personas que podían sacar a Saori de su error eran él y Aioros,. El problema era que, si el Patriarca no podía librarlo de sus problemas, dudaba mucho que el desconcertado santo de Sagitario pudiera marcar cualquier diferencia.

-¿Escuchas, princesa? Saga tiene razón en cada palabra que te ha dicho. Poseidón es un joven irascible y errático, podría tomarse esto como una ofensa, sin importar cual buenas sean tus intenciones. –Intervino el lemuriano.- Te lo ruego: sé cuidadosa.

-¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a discutir las órdenes de la señorita Saori?! –Tatsumi ladró, aunque en el fondo deseaba que el Maestro pudiera hacer algo para evitar aquel viaje. Pero de inmediato se vio obligado a callar, cuando la mirada del peliazul lo atravesó. Menos mal que el trono de Athena estaba entre ambos y podía servirle de escondite.

-No cambiaré de opinión y estoy siendo cuidadosa, Shion. –Terció la diosa, mirando de soslayo a su Patriarca.- Julián sabe que iré, y también sabe quienes serán mis acompañantes. De haber tenido alguna objeción, me lo hubiera hecho saber en ese mismo instante. De hecho, os considera interesantes. –Añadió, no sin sentirse ligeramente orgullosa. Todos sus santos habían tenido vidas difíciles, pero de algún modo se sentía en una deuda mayor con aquel par.

-Oh, por los dioses. –Aioros masculló. Fue solo un murmullo pero bastó para acaparar la atención. Él quería huir de aquel plan tanto como Saga.- Yo no soy bueno para esto, princesa. La política y yo no nos llevamos bien. Tal vez no te sea de utilidad, al menos no del mismo modo en que podrían serlo otras personas. Sé que Camus fue maestro de alguno de los generales marinos. Él sería ideal para acompañarte.

-¡Tonterías! Lo harás magnífico, y tampoco será una visita demasiado formal. Necesito que vayas conmigo.

-Tal vez Sagitario no reaccione muy bien al volver al fondo marino. –Saori lo miró fijamente.- Tal vez no le guste ver a Poseidón de nuevo. –Los ojos grises siguieron atentos a cada movimiento suyo.- Tal vez pueda ponerse agresiva. –La chica le sonrió y el gesto le indicó que no tenía salida. Aioros se resignó, soplando sus flequillos.- Tal vez yo deba callarme y empezar a preparar mi equipaje. –Susurró, más para si mismo que para nadie más.

-¡Entonces, todo está perfecto! –Celebró la pelilila… y vaya que estaba equivocada.- Preparad todo. Marcharemos en un par de días.

Saga estuvo a punto de suplicar una vez más, pero se mordió la lengua. Ni las palabras de Arles, de Shion, de Aioros, o las de él mismo habían hecho que la diosa adolescente se lo pensara dos veces. Entonces, ¿qué más tenía que decir?

Lo único que escucharon de él, a partir de ese momento, fue un suspiro de resignación, que sonó más alto de lo que él hubiera deseado. Se ahorraría los gruñidos para el viaje a Atlantis y, ciertamente, también la paciencia. Le harían muchísima falta, para sobrevivir a los marinas, a su diosa y a su amigo de la infancia.

-X-

A pesar de sentirse apaleado, Jamian prácticamente brincaba de alegría porque Camus les había permito retirarse un poco más temprano que de costumbre. Deltha y Tremy, que le acompañaban, sonrieron secretamente ante el recién hallado optimismo del santo de Cuervo.

-Casi estoy esperando que te pongas a cantar bajo la lluvia. –Le dijo el santo de Sagita. Jamian negó efusivamente.

-Ya no llueve.

-Pero, ¿cantarás?

-¡Quizás lo haga!

-Oh, por los dioses. –Deltha rió.- Camus nos hará entrenar horas extras si se entera. Te acusará de tener demasiado tiempo libre.

-¿Ríes, Apus? ¿Estás enferma o qué? –El pelimorado la miró mordazmente.

-Es probable. –Respondió con complicidad. De no haber tenido la máscara le hubiera sacado la lengua también.

En los últimas días había estado muy meditativa. Con Naiara pasando la mayor parte de las noches fuera de casa, Deltha se quedaba sola con sus pensamientos. Al principio, la relación de la amazona de Caelum y Kanon le había devastado los nervios. Pero mientras más lo pensaba y más observaba a la morena, mejor comprendía que quizás algo había de correcto en esa locura. Naia casi se veía feliz… y Deltha sentía envidia por su tranquilidad.

¿Bastaba con tan poquito para sentirse así? De ser así, valía la pena dejar de medir las consecuencias y atreverse a olvidar todo. Si Naia y Kanon, que no eran más que un capricho él uno para el otro, podían hacerlo funcionar, ¿por qué ella y Aioros, no? La respuesta era siempre la misma: Miedo, su miedo a ser lastimada.

¿Cómo podía deshacerse de ese agobiante sentimiento? Tenía que cerrar los ojos y saltar al vacío de la incertidumbre, tal como Naia lo había hecho.

-X-

-¿A Atlantis? ¿En serio? –Aioros asintió, con una resignación tan penosa que Shura no supo si reírse o llorar.- ¿Y dices que Shion consintió el plan de la princesa?

-En realidad, dudo que la palabra _"consentir"_ sea la adecuada. Si me preguntas, estaba tan reacio a aceptarla como nosotros mismos, pero Saori no le dio ninguna opción… Ni a él, ni a nadie. –Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. Shura sonrió atropelladamente y le revolvió los cabellos castaños, buscando darle un poquito de apoyo que tampoco era demasiado consuelo.

-No saldrá tan mal. Ya verás. –Aún desparramado sobre la mesa, el arquero abrió uno de sus ojos y le miró de soslayo. _"Sabes que lo será," _Le dijo con la mirada. Shura volvió a esbozar aquella mueca, mitad sonrisa, que usaba cuando se sentía nervioso.- Estaremos todos al pendiente de lo que pueda pasaros. No estaréis solos, si eso es lo que os preocupa.

-No es solo eso.

-¿Y que es?

-Pues… -Aioros se incorporó mientras su boca se torcía levemente y sus brazos se cruzaban a la altura de su pecho.- Saga y yo vamos a pasar mucho tiempo a solas… sin nada que decirnos.

-Oh…

-Ni siquiera va a querer hablarme. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer al respecto?

-Hablarle, tú a él. –Respondió a la inquieta voz del castaño.- Te aseguro que Saga se siente mucho peor que tú al respecto. Te diré algo que probablemente ya sabes, pero que olvidas todo el tiempo: Hay un aspecto de Saga que no ha cambiado en absoluto. Por fuera luce como piedra, fría y estoica, sin importar lo que suceda. Pero por dentro, sufre más que todos nosotros juntos. –La mirada celeste de Aioros se agachó al escuchar a Shura.- Sé que es difícil lidiar con él en algunas ocasiones. Sin embargo, sabes bien que si le das la espalda, lo estarás perdiendo para siempre. Saga no va a tender la mano para pedir ayuda, a pesar de que muere por aferrarse a algo que le permita salvarse de su soledad.

Era imposible negarle la razón al español, Aioros lo sabía bien. Nada de lo que había dicho le resultaba una idea disparatada, sino de hecho, era una descripción muy acertada del problema. Ya lo había pasado una vez y, mentiría al decir que no compartía la preocupación, pero con Saga la situación era diferente que con Shura. Se había intentado acercar en una ocasión antes, solo para ser empujado tan lejos, que ahora no podía sino sentir una ansiedad asfixiante de volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Pero, de pronto, sus mundos volverían a colisionar en el momento menos esperado y en el lugar menos adecuado, probablemente. Solo le quedaba rogar porque el resultado fuera diferente. No pedía perfección, únicamente no quería una catástrofe. Su amigo estaba en lo cierto: Si él no intentaba mantener a la flote la situación, terminarían por hundirse ambos.

-¿Cuándo creciste tanto? –Preguntó al final, mientras mordisqueaba una galleta. Shura soltó una carcajada que rompió la tensión del momento.

-Justo después de cometer un montón de metidas de pata. –Aioros le correspondió la sonrisa. Hablar con Shura, de la manera en que lo hacía en ese momento, le relajaba. Lo había extrañado muchísimo y estaba sumamente orgulloso de su amigo.

-¡Finalmente! ¡Pensé que no llegaría…! -La voz femenina los tomó desprevenidos, y la presencia de ambos la pilló por sorpresa también a ella. Deltha se petrificó en la puerta de la cocina.

-Del… -Aioros musitó mientras Shura se ponía en pie de un brinco, incómodo por llegada de la amazona. No habían cruzado palabra desde su regreso, pero siempre había tenido la certeza de que, si lo hicieran, Deltha no tendría nada bueno que decirle.

Deltha, mientras tanto, permaneció de pie, callada, intentando entender lo que estaba sucediendo. No tenía idea de que hacían Shura y Aioros, juntos. Hasta donde sabía, su relación no había mejorado. Pero al verlos ahí, frente a ella y luciendo relajados, supo que estaba equivocada. Algo había sucedido, algo que ella desconocía.

A espaldas de Shura, pudo ver los ojos de Aioros fijos en ella, negándole con la cabeza y dejándole saber con la mirada, que no quería que se metiera en líos, ni discusiones, con el español. Lo que tuviera que decir, por mucho que le costara, tendría que tragárselo. Si Aioros se lo pedía tan insistentemente, la pelipúrpura no tenía más remedio que callarse.

-Creo que debo retirarme. –Dijo el español. Caminó hacia la salida, cruzando al lado de la amazona sin atreverse a mirarla de frente.- Siento mucho todo lo que sucedió, Deltha. –Añadió en un murmullo, cuando quedó a sus espaldas..

-Si. Supongo que si. –Ella le respondió.

Ni siquiera volteó a verlo; su mirada se mantenía clavada en el piso, mientras su mente se concentraba en mantener el tono firme de su voz, y a su lengua bajo control. Tenía que aprender a controlar su temperamento.

Aioros, por su parte, solamente pudo respirar en calma en el momento en que Shura atravesó la puerta y desapareció. Había sido una tontería no poner bajo aviso a los dos sobre lo que sucedía con el otro. Sin embargo, para su buena fortuna, la prudencia del español se había impuesto, y Deltha había conseguido entender sus mensajes de mantener la calma. En pocas palabras, había sobrevivido a duras penas.

-No pensé verte tan temprano por aquí. –Habló a la pelipúrpura.- Usualmente tus entrenamientos terminan más tarde.

-Si, bueno… Camus se esfuerza por hacer de nosotros personas de provecho, pero hoy nos dio una tregua. –Deltha se despojó de su máscara y la asentó sobre la mesa. Miró una vez más sobre su hombro, hacia la puerta por donde Shura había desaparecido, para luego caminar a la meseta de la cocina, donde se encaramó.- ¿Qué ha sido eso? –Aioros sabía a lo que se refería.

-Shura y yo arreglamos las cosas. Somos amigos de nuevo.

-¿Así de fácil?

-Pues sí. -El arquero subió los hombros.- No es como que las cosas sean exactamente lo que solían ser… Pero al menos lo intentamos. Hablamos, nos reímos y tratamos de tomar las cosas, una a la vez. Ha cambiado mucho, Del. Y, sin embargo, sigue siendo el mismo chico simpatiquísimo que recuerdo.

Para su sorpresa, la amazona de Apus guardó silencio, y su rostro se tornó pensativo. No estaba seguro de que comprendiera como la relación con Shura parecía haber cambiado tan rápido, pero el hecho de que no reaccionara negativamente ya era un avance enorme.

-¿Esto ha sido por la discusión con Kanon? –Deltha se atrevió a preguntar tras un rato de vacilaciones.

-¿Cómo sabes…? ¡Naia te contó!

-No, Naia no dijo nada al respecto. La gente habla ahí afuera, ¿sabes? Mucho más cuando se trata de vosotros.

-¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?

-Te vi tranquilo después de aquello. Supuse que lo mejor era dejar pasar el mal rato y no poder el dedo sobre la llaga si no era necesario. Pero, no me has respondido. ¿Fue por eso?

-Si y no. –Bufó.- Desde antes de la pelea con Kanon llevaba pensando en lo mucho que echo de menos a _determinadas_ personas. Supongo que toda la palabrería de ese día me dio la fuerza para atreverme a ir a Capricornio. Tenía que demostrarle que, más que con palabras, podía responderle con acciones. –Calló por un segundo.- Shura y yo hablamos. El resto se irá solucionando poco a poco.

-Bien. –Deltha dejó escapar el aliento. Se había dicho que esta vez de verdad pondría empeño en arreglar las cosas. Naia tenía razón en muchas cosas: era momento de despabilarse y comenzar a hacer las cosas bien. Si Naia podía tener todo lo que quería, ¿por qué ella no?- En verdad espero que funcione, Aioros.

-Gracias. –Respondió, sin sobreponerse por completo ante la calmada actitud de la amazona.

-Ni lo menciones.

El castaño no pudo evitar mirarla con cierta sospecha. Era un buen inicio verla en calma; sin gruñidos, ni rabietas, ni caras de sufrimiento. Incluso sonrió un poquito cuando le descubrió esculcando sus gestos.

-Te ves diferente. –Le dijo el santo.

-He estado pensando en muchas cosas.

-¿En Kanon y Naia?

-Oh, en eso también. –Giró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa agria. Aioros no necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que cruzaba por la mente de Deltha al respecto.

-Tú también crees que es una mala idea.

-Eso le dije, pero Naia está encaprichada. He cumplido con advertirle, más allá de eso, no puedo hacer más por ella. Es su decisión. –Apartó de un manotazo los flequillos de su rostro.- Pero, ¿sabes algo?

-No. ¿Qué?

-Hay algo retorcidamente admirable en todo eso.

-¿Estás de broma? –Pero la amazona negó.

-Naia hace lo que quiere, sin pensar en las consecuencias… solo por el gusto de hacerlo. Es _libre_, a su manera. Siempre quise ser como ella en ese aspecto. Lo intenté durante todo este tiempo al conseguirme una vida en Naxos y creí conseguirlo. Pero cuando se trata de este lugar, mi cerebro simplemente necesita dar miles de rodeos a todo, antes de tomar una decisión. –Se bajó de la meseta y caminó hasta donde estaba el santo.- Hay cosas que me gustaría hacer y decir con su misma espontaneidad.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Cosas cómo… -Para sorpresa de Aioros, la pelipúrpura tomó su rostro entre las manos y le hizo mirarla a los ojos.- … que te quiero.

Y, por vez primera desde su regreso, se atrevió a probar sus labios. No hubo timidez esta vez, ni tampoco miedo, o recelo. Simplemente lo besó, como había deseado hacerlo por catorce largos años. Saboreó sus labios y su lengua, sin tener suficiente de ellos. Enredó los dedos en sus rizos castaños mientras sentía sus manos aferrarse a ella. Quería su cariño… lo necesitaba; y él demandaba lo mismo de ella.

Deseaba degustar su boca hasta quedarse sin aliento. Quería tener todo lo que alguna vez tuvo. Quería recuperar todos esos años perdidos, y si el precio a pagar era correr el riesgo de ser herida, lo aceptaría con gusto a partir de ese instante.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA:**

_Aioros_: Saga, ¿estás… consumiendo? u_u

_Saga_: ¡No! ¬¬'

_Kanon_: ¡Malditas drogas! ¡Le hacen ver divertido!

_Saga_: ¿Me estáis escuchando? ¬¬'

_Aioros_: Es casi como el preámbulo del Apocalipsis.

_Kanon_: Es peor, arquero. ¡Podría volverse una costumbre! O_o

_Tatsumi_: ¡Lo sabía! O_o

_Saga_: ¬¬'

_Tatsumi_: Además de asesino, bipolar, irreverente y obsesivo… ¡yonki! O_o

_Saga_: Soy un tachado de virtudes.

_Kanon_: La cafetera se percato de ello.

_Saga_: Solo estas celoso de que cuando me lo propongo, puedo ser de lo más simpático y divertido.

_Todos_: … … …

_Aioros_: Si, si… ¿preparaste la maleta ya? ¡En el próximo capítulo iremos a Atlantis!

_Saga_: x_X

_Aioros_: No te emociones tanto u_u

_Saori_: ¡Si! ¡Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, porque me iré con mis preciosos santitos de viaje!

_Kanon_: Y mientras os vais, ¡tomaré control del Santuario! Muajajaja…! Cof, cof. Perdón, es difícil deshacerse de os viejos hábitos u_u

_Tatsumi_: ¡Marchaos ahora! ¡Y cuidad a la señorita! ¡Adios!

_Aioros_:¡Gracias a todos por los reviews! ¡Ya pasamos de los 100 en FF!

_Saga_: ¡Shion! T_T


	11. Atlantis

**Capítulo 10: Atlantis**

Saga nunca había sido del tipo de personas que dejaran al descubierto sus pensamientos, pero incluso él, no pudo evitar levantar la vista y observar con la incredulidad de un crío, el mundo de fantasía que era Atlantis. Nunca había estado ahí antes y, con sinceridad, tampoco había invertido tiempo reflexionando acerca de cómo serían los dominios de Poseidón; aquel sitio le provocaba suficientes escalofríos como para dedicarle aún más pensamientos de los que le había destinado. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse envuelto y sobrecogido por el misticismo con que aquel rincón del mundo les daba la bienvenida.

Miró de reojo a Aioros, solo para contener una sonrisa al contemplar la expresión de su rostro, mucho más obvia que la propia. Pero ¿cómo culparlo? Atlantis era una maravilla como pocas en el mundo exterior, cuya belleza era difícil, si no imposible, de pasar por alto, o siquiera de concebir.

La tarde ya había caído sobre el Santuario, cuando lo abandonaron para descender hasta la profundidades del océano. Arriba, el cielo lucía como un lienzo cundido de pinceladas de colores oro, rojos y grises. Sin embargo, atravesando la enorme bóveda de agua que ahora estaba sobre sus cabezas, el panorama se había teñido de tonos azules y naranjas, en una perfecta combinación con las centenas de corales que decoraban el suelo marino y con las sombras de los animales que surcaban las aguas cercanas a la superficie. Una ligera bruma inundaba el espacio entre ellos y el techo de aguas cristalinas. A lo lejos, distribuidos en todas las direcciones, las sombras de los siete pilares los delataban como orgullosos guardianes de aquel cielo azul turquesa. El aire estaba impregnando de un profundo y refrescante olor a salitre. El sonido del viento era reemplazado por el susurro de las olas, adormecidas por el preámbulo que la entrada de la noche ofrecía, mientras que la humedad en el ambiente calaba hasta lo más profundo de ellos.

De no haberse sentido carcomido por los nervios, el santo de Géminis hubiera disfrutado de esa maravilla. Pero la inquietud que tenía dentro crecía a pasos agigantados, dejándolo con nada más que un montón de escenarios, de los cuales ninguno era benévolo con él.

-Athena. –Su atención hacia el paisaje que mantenía atrapados a sus ojos desapareció cuando la voz suave y aterciopelada de Julián resonó en el silencio. Encontró su silueta frente a ellos, en lo alto de las escalinatas del soporte principal, escoltado por sus seis marinas, cuyas miradas afiladas no escaparon a la percepción del geminiano.- Bienvenida.

Por un instante, el santo de Géminis deseó estar dentro de su cerebro, esculcando sus pensamientos y encontrando lo que sentía detrás de aquel rostro lleno de cordialidad. ¿Sería sincero? ¿O, estaba todo perfectamente planeado para ocultar diferencias?

Pero para el joven dios, nada era menos complicado. Podía no estar al tanto de ciertos detalles, pero la historia de ambos santos que tenía enfrente, le era muy clara.

Con todo el desprecio que pudiera sentir por Kanon, en el fondo sentía un contradictorio respeto por el poder que tenía. Le gustara o no, el Dragón Marino había ayudado a cimentar a Atlantis, cuando ellos no eran más que unos niños. Kanon había entrenado a cada hombre ahí; los había hecho fuertes, pero nunca a su nivel. Y, sin embargo, ahí frente a él, Poseidón tenía a dos hombres cuyas sombras se habían proyectado tan alto, que Kanon había terminado enterrado bajo su leyenda. La reencarnación de un dios y el heredero al Patriarcado Ateniense: Kanon era temible, pero el respeto por ambos debía ser mayor, y el recelo también.

-Atlantis os da la bienvenida a todos. –Sus ojos azules recorrieron los rostros de Géminis y de Sagitario.

Ni Saga, ni Aioros, respondieron, limitándose a asentir para aceptar su recibimiento, compartiendo el mismo recelo. Lo contemplaron detenidamente mientras descendía por las escalinatas para ir al encuentro de la joven Athena, no sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la juventud del peliazul y, sin darse cuenta, arrugaron ligeramente el semblante cuando tomó la mano de la diosa entre las suyas para depositar un beso sobre ella.

-Julián. –Saori correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa enorme.- Estoy feliz de poder verte de nuevo.

-Espero que no sea ésta la primera y única visita. Siempre serás bien recibida aquí.

-Será la primera de muchas, te lo aseguro. -Al verla sonreír una vez más, Julián la imitó.

-Es un honor teneros aquí. Os habéis hecho de una reputación propia bastante… _impresionante_. –Se dirigió a los santos. Aunque el gemelo no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, Aioros si terminó por levantar las cejas con curiosidad y esbozar la mejor sonrisa que pudo bajo dichas condiciones.- Pero habrá tiempo de sobra para hablar sobre vosotros en la cena. Todo esta listo para recibiros como se debe.

-Gracias. –El arquero musitó mientras observaba a la pareja de dioses tomando la delantera.

Saga les siguió también, aunque sus preocupaciones iban más centradas en el pequeño grupo de adolescentes que contemplaban la escena desde la parte más alta de las escaleras: las marinas de Poseidón.

El desagrado que la situación les generaba era tan denso, que resultaba imposible de obviar. Sus miradas lo habían dejado claro desde el primer momento y el santo no les culpaba. Si él tuviera que mirar a los ojos al mismo rostro que alguna vez había sido su perdición, con toda seguridad se sentiría igual que ellos. El nombre de Kanon pesaba muchísimo aún… y su ausencia casi pesaba más.

Así que, cuando pasaron a su lado y sus ojos siguieron cada movimiento suyo, el peliazul solo pudo clavar sus propias esmeraldas en ellos. Hubiera pensando que estaba paranoico por sentirse de ese modo, de no ser porque incluso Aioros lucía especialmente tenso con la presencia de los guerreros más jóvenes. Pero estaban ahí para quedarse, y no tenían tiempo para pesar de ello hasta el punto de obsesión. Solo les quedaba una opción: enfocarse en su joven princesa, y en nada más.

Saori iba unos pasos por delante de ellos, con Julián a su lado, mostrándole cada detalle del templo principal que reinaba por encima de todos sus dominios, el mismo que recorriesen alguna vez como enemigos. Al lado del dios, la pelilila lucía pequeña y frágil. Niké, sin embargo, competía en brillo con el tridente del señor de los mares, dispuesta a demostrar su poderío.

Por fin, atravesaron el enorme arco de mármol rosa, con decenas de sirenas y monstruos marinos tallados en él, hasta que el salón les dio la bienvenida. La frescura que el mármol despedía los arropó lentamente, conforme se perdían en las entrañas del antiguo edificio.

-X-

-Son desagradablemente iguales. –Eo susurró al oído de Baian. El castaño no pudo negar una verdad que compartía.

Del otro lado de la mesa, Aioros y Saga parecían encaprichados en ignorar a todos y a todo, salvo a su joven diosa.

Lo cierto era que, en cada gesto del gemelo, los generales no podían evitar ver el rostro del maldito Kanon. Solamente hacía falta la sonrisa retorcida y la mirada perdida en locura para completar su imagen. Pero según habían escuchado, el mismo Saga no estaba demasiado alejado de todo aquello.

Por catorce años, con el dios de la guerra habitando dentro de él, se había apoderado del Santuario de Athena. Había gobernado con mano de hierro y, si había fallado, había sido gracias a la misma magia que derrumbase a Poseidón un tiempo atrás: los santos de bronce. Solo muerto Ares había perdido la batalla; y, ahora, en un irónico giro del destino, el mismo hombre que alguna vez la _traicionase_, se sentaba al lado de la joven diosa, enarbolando el estandarte de protector. Athena tenía que ser una mujer sumamente misericordiosa… o estúpida en exceso.

-No sé como ha tenido el descaro de presentarse aquí como si nada. –Respondió el general del Pacífico Norte.

-Será cuestión de Athena. Una mujer que abriga a nuestro enemigo no debería ser nuestra aliada. –Eo remojó un trozo de pan de pita en el tzatziki e, instantes después, se lo llevó a la boca.

El castaño torció la boca, mientras una parte de él le daba la razón a su compañero.

Por supuesto, dichos pensamientos debían guardarse para ellos. Julián jamás permitiría que hablaran así, mucho menos cuando aquella tregua entre ambos bandos eran tan incipiente y frágil aún. A pesar de eso, si de algo podían sentirse seguros era de que la desconfianza era recíproca.

-Guardad silencio. –Ordenó Sorrento, de manera tan repentina y sigilosa que hizo a ambos respingarse. No esperaban que nadie más compartiera su conversación, pues cada quien estaba en sus propios asuntos. Pero la mirada violeta del general de Sirena no le dio opción a réplica.- Son invitados de Julián. Tened cuidado en el modo en que os referís a ellos. –Murmuró, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el parloteo de sus compañeros no hubiera llegado a oídos de alguien más. Al igual que a sus compañeros, compartir la mesa con el rostro de Kanon le revolvía el estómago. Pero no tenían más opción. Aún si Julián se sintiera incómodo al respecto, sabía que no movería un dedo para importunar a Athena… incluso si eso significaba tragarse la rabia que pensar en el gemelo menor les causaba.

-Relájate, Sorrento. No haremos ninguna estupidez, si eso es lo que te preocupa. –Eo le respondió.

-Tampoco tenemos deseos de liberar al demonio aquí mismo. –El vino rozó los labios de Baian.- Si Kanon era un jodido loco, imagínate lo que será la reencarnación de Ares…

-Os dije: _Silencio_. –Recalcó Sorrento. Estaba tan de acuerdo como ellos como podía estarlo, pero su prioridad era mantener la cordura.

Siren llevó la mirada hacia los dioses. Ni Poseidón, ni Athena, se habían percatado de su conversación, sino que seguían con si propia conversación a gusto. No así, y aunque no podía escuchar lo que murmuraban, Saga no había despegado los ojos de ellos durante un par de minutos. No estaba seguro de que tanto había comprendido el gemelo sobre los temas que le involucraban, pero a pesar de eso, el marina pelilila se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada. Podía tener mejor control sobre su lengua que sus compañeros, pero no por eso se sentía a gusto con la presencia de sus visitantes en Atlantis.

Pero el santo de Géminis no estaba dispuesto a rendirse ante la incomodidad… o al menos, no a demostrarlo. Estiró su mano para alcanzar su copa. Cuando lo consiguió, la llevó hacia sus labios y bebió de ella hasta vaciarla. El sabor del vino se le impregnó en la boca, tan amargo como el momento.

-Servid más vino. –Se oyó, de pronto, la voz de Julián, rompiendo la inercia tensa del momento.- Nuestros invitados han vaciados sus copas.

-Oh… -Aioros se apresuró a cubrir la boca de su cáliz con la mano.- Para mi es suficiente por hoy. Te lo agradezco.

-¿Seguro? Es el mejor vino que encontrarás en Grecia.

-Muy seguro. Gracias. –Reafirmó sus palabras con movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.

-Bien. ¿Saga?

-¿Si? –Lentamente, el gemelo apartó la mirada de Sorrento y la fijó en Julián.

-Tú no vas a despreciarme el vino, ¿cierto? –El gemelo suspiró. Se lo pensó dos veces, aunque sin siquiera entender el por qué. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué más daba una copa o dos?

-No, no voy a rechazarla.

-Excelente. –Poseidón contempló como el líquido carmesí llenaba poco a poco la copa.- Entonces, contadme. ¿Qué tal os ha parecido el regreso?

-Bueno, pues… -Aioros miró a Saori quien sonrió mientras los observaba, con esos ojos transparentes que no se molestaban en ocultar la felicidad que sentía al tenerlos ahí.- Ha sido todo un reto. –Acertó a decir.

-Puedo imaginarme. ¿Cuánto fue? ¿Catorce años? La _libertad_ debe saberos _tan_ bien. –Observó disimuladamente al gemelo. Sabía a que se refería exactamente.

-Es un concepto vago. –Terció el gemelo.

-¿Eh?

-_Libertad. _Demasiadas interpretaciones, probablemente ninguna correcta. –Dijo antes de sorber un poco de vino, mientras Julián lo miraba con más intriga que nunca.- De cualquier forma, Aioros lo dijo bien: Los retos son otros.

-Asumo que estaréis a la altura.

-Lo están. –Saori intervino, solo para ser interrumpida un segundo después por el arquero.

-Lo intentamos. –Los dioses sabían que de verdad se esforzaban, sin mucho éxito.

-Seguro que _todos_ lo intentáis. –El tono sarcástico de Eo no engañó a nadie, pero tampoco consiguió reacciones exageradas.- Tenéis un equipo de _maravilla_.

-Lo tienen. –Poseidón recalcó, con la intención de borrar todo sarcasmo en la voz de su general marino.- La reconstrucción de tu Orden ha sido todo un éxito, ¿o me equivoco? –Se dirigió a la diosa. Ella asintió.

-Lo ha sido…

Y después, contó la historia completa de lo que había sido el regreso y todo lo que implicó… o implicaba aún. Julián la escuchó, anonadado en su voz, pero sin pasar por alto el duelo de voluntades que se libraba frente a ellos.

-X-

Aioros se despojó de la armadura, para dejarse caer sobre la cama. Estiró un poco la espalda, y casi como reflejo, volvió a sentarse en un santiamén. Sentía sus hombros tan tensos como el resto de su cuerpo; estrés en su pura esencia. Llevaba varias horas esperando que la cena terminara, pero ahora se había encontrado con una sorpresa adicional: lo último que había esperado, era que Julián decidiera ponerlos a compartir habitación. Y, según veía en el rostro de Saga, él no era el único sorprendido.

El peliazul lucía como un león encerrado. Paseaba por el dormitorio, sin por qué ni para qué; simplemente nervioso… más de lo que quisiera mostrar. De haber podido, habría escapado por alguna ventana, según lo pensaba el arquero. Pero también sabía que el gemelo no permitiría que la ansiedad lo destruyera tan pronto. Después de todo, esa bizarra aventura apenas estaba comenzando y tenían más que tiempo suficiente para incomodarse el uno al otro aún y también a los marinas.

Cuando lo vio detenerse frente a la ventana para perder la mirada en el exterior, supo que era su oportunidad de romper el silencio. Siempre le sucedía lo mismo: el estrés le provocaba una necesidad insana de hablar, aún si tuviera que hacerlo con las piedras. Además, desde su llegada se había repetido hasta el cansancio que se esforzaría por no hacer de esa visita un infierno para ambos.

-Es bonito aquí abajo. –Habló, mientras sus ojos azules esculcaban la silueta de su compañero, en busca de cualquier gesto que le indicara algo acerca de su estado de ánimo.

-Lo es. –La respuesta sorprendió al arquero.- Lástima de toda la maldita tensión. –Lo oyó mascullar, un segundo después.

-Es bastante obvio que no somos precisamente sus personas favoritas. –Y se incluyó para no hacerlo sonar peor. Sabía que era el rostro de Saga lo que realmente revolvía el estómago de los marinas.

-No es como que me hubieran dado opciones. Yo tampoco quería estar aquí.

-Bueno… -El castaño sopló sus rizos.- No es mucho consuelo, pero parece que ni siquiera Shion la hizo cambiar de opinión. Eso es decir _bastante_.

Saga volteó a verlo y, por la mirada que le dirigió, Aioros supo que entendió el punto. Podía decir que la resignación del gemelo era enorme y cada vez más frágil. Así que, en el momento en que se encaminó a la cama para tenderse en ella, solo atinó a seguirlo con la mirada.

-Al menos tenemos una habitación cómoda. Estoy viejo para las misiones en las que tenemos que dormir sobre un montón de piedras. –Al oírlo, el santo de Sagitario no pudo contener una sonrisa.

-Buena suerte para ti que no ronco.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Creo que si.

-Ya te diré mañana.

La conversación fue breve, intrascendente y quizá algo torpe, pero al menos fue una conversación. El intercambio de palabras había sido más que lo que Aioros esperaba y, si había servido para algo, era para calmarle un poco.

-Al menos Saori está tranquila y Julián se ha sido cordial. –Miró de soslayo al peliazul tendido en la cama de al lado.

-Puede darse el lujo de dejar los recelos para sus marinas.

-Así tiene _toda_ su atención para la princesa. –Añadió el arquero. Comenzaba a comprender las preocupaciones del calvito mayordomo.

-Quizás debamos conseguirle un babero. –Saga solo reparó en la rápido que salieron las palabras cuando escuchó la carcajada de Aioros. No estaba seguro de querer reírse de una situación como aquella, ni tampoco de querer preocuparse.

-Crees que deberíamos asustarnos por eso mismo, ¿cierto?

-No dije eso. –Pero lo había pensando. Tal parecían que en ciertos detalles, aún mantenía una sintonía casi perfecta con su antiguo amigo.

-Es pronto para saber que pensar de Julián. Al menos en lo que a mi respecta, apenas lo conozco.

-Tampoco puedo decirte que pensar. Solo sé que si en verdad desea cimentar las alianzas con Athena, tendrá que esforzarse en algo más que palabras bonitas, vino y cenas elegantes.

Aioros asintió de manera casi imperceptible a las palabras de Saga: estaba de acuerdo en eso.

-X-

Ahogó un bostezo y se sobó los ojos. Dio un último vistazo atrás, antes de dejar la silenciosa habitación a sus espaldas. Con suerte, Aioros continuaría dormido hasta que él volviera y el asunto no trascendería. Esperaba que sucediera así porque, la verdad era, que no se sentía con ánimos de justificar su escapada.

Simplemente no podía dormir, era una noche más de insomnio. No sentía especial curiosidad por el reino marino, aquellos parajes hacían que se le erizara la piel cada vez más. Pero necesitaba un poquito de aire que le terminara de despejar.

Se sopló el flequillo, y descendió por la escalera, hasta que sus pies se toparon con el suelo de piedra y arena. El edificio era una construcción peculiar. Y aunque las habitaciones tenían una salida a los corredores interiores, descubrió que la que Julian les había asignado, también contaba con una escalera al exterior.

Alzó el rostro, echó un rápido vistazo a sus alrededores y suspiró. La idea de que aquel lugar era asombrosamente bonito volvió a su mente, eso era incuestionable. El Pilar Principal se alzaba majestuoso en medio del pacífico campo de coral y arena. Aunque todo estaba sumido en la penumbra de la noche, la luz de la luna se filtraba a través de la profundidad de las aguas que formaban el cielo de Atlantis, haciendo que los corales y anémonas reaccionasen de un modo mágico ante su sutil caricia. El sonido de las olas llegaba amortiguado a las profundidades, y solamente las sombras de los inquietos peces allá arriba, parecían romper la paz del reino.

No supo cuanto tiempo había caminado, y tampoco tenía la menor idea de por qué motivo había terminado llegando hasta allí. Sin embargo, cuando el soporte del Atlántico Norte proyecto su larga y oscura sombra sobre él, se quedó completamente quieto. Observó los alrededores al detalle, rememorando todas las palabras que había escuchado acerca de lo que sucedió allí… y una vez más, se encontró preguntándose por qué. ¿Por qué habían llegado tan lejos? ¿Cómo era que Kanon había…? ¿Tanto les había odiado para desencadenar todo aquel desastre?

Se estremeció, y casi por instinto, se abrazó a si mismo, robándose los brazos en busca de un poco de calor. No lo entendía, y no creía que jamás fuera capaz de hacerlo. A pesar de todo, continuaba aferrándose a la idea de que algo tenía que haber ido demasiado mal como que su hermano hiciera semejante locura, que de alguna manera, le quedaba algo de inocencia al respecto… que tenía una disculpa. Pero sabía que no era así. No había justificación posible… y resultaba doloroso.

Suspiró de nuevo, y justo cuando pretendía darse la vuelta por donde había venido, sintió una presencia desconocida tras él.

-X-

Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza, que su mandíbula comenzó a doler. Sentía su cuerpo temblar de ira, y aún así, se atrevió a recortar la distancia que la separaba de aquella silueta de sobra conocida. Elevó su cosmos con suavidad, lo suficiente como para hacerse notar por él, pero por nadie más. Y tal y como pensó que haría, sus hombros se tensaron de inmediato. El peliazul se dio la vuelta lentamente, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de cruzar sus ojos con él… Tethys volteó su rostro de un fuerte bofetón.

Saga tragó saliva y permaneció inmóvil, buscando una explicación para aquel encontronazo. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de verla, menos aún para ofenderla. Sin embargo, ella no se había andado con tonterías. Estaba seguro de que su mejilla tenía aquella bonita mano tatuada en ella.

-Hay que ser muy cínico para atreverse a volver aquí después de todo lo que… -Y solamente entonces, Saga giró el rostro para verla.

Tethys abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y sus labios se entreabrieron dispuestos a decir algo. Sin embargo, ninguna palabra se atrevió a abandonar su garganta e, inmediatamente, se llevó las manos al rostro.

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! –exclamó.- Creí que eras…

El peliazul respiró hondo y se colocó la melena azul en su lugar. Se humedeció los labios, ignorando el escozor de su mejilla, y contempló a su inesperado acompañante. La melena rubia y ondulada caía por su espalda, y aquel enorme par de ojos azules lo miraban espantados y avergonzados. No era difícil saber qué había sucedido.

-No soy Kanon, no. –murmuró. Tethys retiró las manos del rostro, y se mordisqueó el labio al pensar de nuevo de en la magnitud de su error.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo! Te vi y creí que eras él, y… -Se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a hablar más rápido de lo que el otro podría entender, y calló de inmediato. Dejó caer sus hombros, y agachó el rostro.- Debí imaginar que Athena no cometería tal afrenta.

-Tranquila. –Y a decir verdad, no se había recuperado del shock inicial, pero la rubia, con todo su nerviosismo e insistencia por corregir su error, comenzaba a hacerle gracia.- No pasa nada. No es la primera vez que alguien nos confunde. –Se encogió de hombros, pero la mirada de espanto en la chiquilla no se fue.- Solo no cuentes esto por ahí. –Y sonrió, apenas por un instante, pero lo hizo, y fue suficiente para que la sirena se relajara inmediatamente.

-Soy Tethys, la Sirena.

-Saga. –Esta vez fue ella quién esbozó un gesto algo más alegre, aunque no carente de cierta vergüenza.

El geminiano se sentó en las escaleras, y se sopló el flequillo. La sirena lo siguió, y rápidamente, se acomodó a su lado. No le pasó desapercibido el modo en que sus ojos lo miraban, intentando encontrar las diferencias, imaginaba. Y le pareció gracioso. De todas sus múltiples hipótesis catastróficas acerca de lo que podía suceder en Atlantis, aquella no había entrado en su lista.

-Sois… -murmuró.

-_Iguales_. Es más fácil ver las diferencias si estamos juntos, supongo. –Ella volvió a morderse el labio con nerviosismo, al reparar en la pequeña cicatriz de la ceja.

-Pensarás que soy una loca.

-Bueno… no era el tipo de acontecimiento que había barajado en mis planes al saber que tenía que venir, pero… -se encogió de hombros.- Podía haber sido algo peor.

-Si, supongo que si.

-¿Muy enfadada con mi hermano?

La pregunta casi escapó de sus labios. Estar en Atlantis era un recordatorio constante de su gemelo, pero después de la airada reacción de la sirena al verlo, no podía sino aumentar su curiosidad.

-Podría decirse. Kanon era… –Sonrió casi con timidez, y Saga se preguntó cuantos años tenía aquella niña.- _Especial_. –apenas pudo escuchar su voz al pronunciar la palabra, e inmediatamente, el geminiano frunció sutilmente el ceño. No era que tuviera excesiva experiencia para lidiar con ciertos… _asuntos_. Pero tenía la sospecha, de que Kanon era especial para la sirena de muchas maneras diferentes.- En fin. ¿Cómo os va ahí arriba?

-Bien. –Utilizó su respuesta talismán para todo, y jugueteó con una diminuta caracola entre sus dedos.- Poco a poco.

-Es difícil recomponer todo… -el geminiano asintió, pero no preguntó nada más.- No solo reconstruir el reino entero, sino nosotros… Enfrentarnos a la realidad después de todo lo que pasó…

-Si, se lo que quieres decir. –"_Superar el engaño_". Pensó. Y es que Atlantis y el Santuario pasaban por lo mismo, al fin y al cabo. Solamente les quedaba resurgir de las cenizas. Tethys suspiró a su lado.

-Kanon… -comenzó. Pronunció su nombre casi como un susurro, igual que las veces anteriores.- Lo apreciaba _mucho_, ¿sabes? –Dándose cuenta de inmediato de su error, rectificó.- Lo apreciábamos, quiero decir. –Carraspeó.- Era intimidante y temible, pero lo queríamos a nuestra manera. Éramos un equipo. –Hizo una pausa de unos segundos, y lo miró fugazmente, con nerviosismo.- Al menos nosotros. Es obvio que él tenía otros pensamientos.

-Kanon siempre será Kanon. –Era algo que todos debían comprender. Su hermano solamente se era fiel a si mismo y cuando uno lo quería… eso terminaba por resultar terriblemente doloroso.

-Si…

Continuó viéndolo en silencio, analizando aquel rostro que había confundido con el del antiguo General. Ahora se daba cuenta de que en verdad eran diferentes. Saga lucía más serio, más sereno. Kanon siempre llevaba aquella sonrisa burlona plasmada en el rostro, y de pronto, imaginarse a Saga con aquel gesto, se sentía extraño, sin importar que solo lo conociera desde hacía unos pocos minutos. Hablaba de otra manera, sin prisa, con cierta suavidad pero con autoridad… Era diferente, y de alguna manera que no comprendía, se sentía confiable.

Probablemente, era la primera vez que la cercanía de un Santo no la molestaba, sino lo contrario. ¡Las cosas habían cambiado mucho después de la guerra! Y la propia visión de la vida que ellos tenían, también.

Se descubrió sonriendo, y al parecer, Saga también lo notó. El geminiano alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. No es nada. Solo encontraba diferencias.

-Oh.

-Infundes una _curiosa_ sensación de calma, ¿lo sabías? –el peliazul ladeó el rostro.

-¿En serio? –Ella asintió.

-Aja. Hay algo… -se encogió de hombros y rió.- No lo se.

-Es la primera vez que me dicen algo así.

-¡Es algo bueno! –se apresuró a aclarar.

-Lo se, lo se. –Esta vez fue él quién rió con suavidad. La niña le gustaba. Para ser una sirena había resultado inesperadamente franca y cercana.

-¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos? ¿A estas horas? –Y por "aquí", Saga no sabía si se refería al Pilar del Atlántico Norte, o a allí, simplemente fuera de su habitación. El peliazul se encogió de hombros, y ahogó un bostezo.

-No tenía sueño. –La rubia sonrió ante la traición de sus gestos a sus palabras.

-Deberías volver y descansar. –Se puso de pie de un salto, y le tendió la mano.- Vamos. Te acompaño. –No le dio tiempo a negarse, lo tomó y lo arrastró consigo.- No es bueno que los santitos andéis solos por ahí… Los cantos de sirena son peligrosos para tipos como tú.

Saga sonrió. Al parecer no todo ahí abajo era tan amenazador como parecía… Al menos no aquella sirena adolescente, que se atrevía a decir, estaba "enamorada", tanto como una chiquilla podía estarlo, de su hermano.

-X-

-¿Dormiste bien? –Julián le tomó de la mano y la guió hasta su asiento, en la cabecera de la mesa opuesta a donde él estaría.

-Excelente. Ha sido una delicia pasar tiempo contigo.

Las doncellas aparecieron de la nada tan pronto el joven Poseidón se acomodó en su silla. El olor del café y del chocolate caliente inundaron el salón, casi opacando a la dulce esencia de los panecillos recién horneados que inundaron la mesa entre ambos.

-Gracias por recibirme. –Le dijo nuevamente ella, mientras untaba jalea en un trozo de pan.

-Eres bienvenida siempre que lo desees.

-Oh, espero que no te arrepientas de eso. –Añadió con travesura, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa.

El peliazul bebió un sorbo de su taza de café, siempre mirándola a través de la delgada capa de humo. Se relamió los labios, disfrutando del sutil sabor de la avellana en su bebida, y se detuvo un momento simplemente a admirarla.

No había olvidado por un solo segundo la locura que había hecho al pedirle matrimonio un tiempo atrás, tampoco había olvidado las razones que lo arrastraron a eso. Mucho menos podía decir que se había sacado de la cabeza la catástrofe que había seguido a aquel momento de rabia y de desprecio. Y, mientras más pensaba en ello, más comprendía como el alma de los dioses dentro de ellos, afectaban cada decisión en sus vidas en formas que nunca imaginaban.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Se animó a cuestionarla, por fin; aquel tema que estaba a punto de iniciar llevaba días dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Saori, intrigada, ladeó la cabeza, haciéndole saber que aceptaba el reto.- ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo… puedes obviar todo el mal que alguien es capaz de hacer, y llamarlo _aliado_?

-¿Esto es por Kanon?

-En parte, pero no es solo por él.

-¿Dudas de mis razones para venir a verte? No estoy aquí en una supervisión, si eso es lo que temes, Julián. –Ella se olvidó un momento del desayuno. Dejó el pan sobre su plato mientras limpiaba suavemente la comisura de sus labios con la servilleta, divinamente bordada en tonos azules.- Estoy aquí, porque me place estarlo, porque has demostrado que tus metas pueden ser iguales a las mías… y porque me has dado pruebas de buena fe.

-_Una_ sola demostración de buena fe. ¿Con eso te basta?

-¿Por qué no? –La explicación que Julián tenía era mucho más sencilla en su mente que cuando intentaba ponerla en palabras. Así que, cuando no consiguió plantear sus pensamientos, dejó a su frustración escaparse en la forma de un bufido mal disimulado.

-No sé como explicarlo.

-Yo si. –La joven terció.- En el momento en que más necesitábamos de un aliado, usaste tu poder para ayudar a mis santos. Lo hiciste sin que nadie te lo pidiera, solo por el hecho de _ayudar_, porque era lo correcto. No puedo rechazar algo así, ni tampoco hacerlo de menos. Hiciste algo valioso, que debe ser reconocido.

-Aún así… -El heredero Solo se sopló los flecos. No estaba ni mínimamente convencido de las explicaciones de Athena.- Hay crímenes que simplemente no pueden olvidarse.

-Esto es por Kanon. –Replicó ella, y en esa ocasión no estaba cuestionando nada.

-Ese hombre intentó asesinarte cuando eras tan solamente una bebé. Vivió catorce años planeando cada detalle de una masacre de dimensiones catastróficas. Retorció todo, Athena, _todo_, a su manera para intentar matarte una vez más, y lo hizo tomando miles de vidas en el proceso. –Los ojos azules de Julián, blindados de emociones hasta ese momento, se llenaron de rabia.- No soy un hombre perfecto, ni mucho menos predico de ser un gran ser humano, pero, ¿cómo es que Kanon puede vivir como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Cómo puede mirarte a los ojos, sin sentirse el ser más ruin del mundo por dejarse llevar por su hambre de poder? Es como si para él, no existieran las consecuencias en nada de lo que hace.

Saori se mantuvo en silencio mientras escuchaba, dispuesta a permitirle expresar cada idea que cruzara por su mente, equivocada o no. Estando en su posición, probablemente se sentiría igual. Pero era que ella simplemente no podía mirar hacia un lado y negar a Kanon la oportunidad de redimirse de todos sus pecados.

Estaba segura de que la vida no era tan sencilla para Kanon como Julián quería creer. Tampoco creía que el gemelo hubiera olvidado todo el dolor que causó y las lágrimas que cayeron por su culpa. Ella lo había visto llorar a los pies de Milo, le había visto levantarse para dar su vida a cambio de expiación. Recordaba sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas, y nublados por el profundo pesar que atribulaba su corazón. Kanon era mucho más de lo que el joven Poseidón pensaba. Había cambiado… se había redimido. Era _diferente_.

Si ella, que era quien debía protegerle, velar por él y amarlo, no lo hacía, ¿qué pasaría con un alma perdida como la de Kanon, que buscaba desesperadamente un camino que seguir?

-No puedes odiarlo para siempre, ni tampoco creo que tengas suficiente conocimiento para juzgarlo. No le has visto, Julián. Tú no le viste buscar el perdón que tanta falta le hacía.

-Aquí no ha buscado nada de eso, e hizo tanto daño como ahí arriba. –Respondió el peliazul con voz grave.

-Algún día lo hará, estoy segura. Pero, mírate, mira a los otros: ahora mismo, ninguno podría perdonar nada.

-Ninguno cree que Kanon merezca ser perdonado tampoco.

-Ay, Julián… No quiero que esto sea un obstáculo entre Atlantis y el Santuario.

-Pides demasiado. Puedo calmar a mis marinas, pero no puedo cambiar lo que sienten. –Julián deslizó el dedo por la boca de su taza, aún humeante.- Kanon nunca será bien recibido en mis tierras. Espero que comprendas eso.

-Lo comprendo.

-Bien.

-Supongo que también tomará tiempo que confíen en nosotros. –Saori continuó.

-Tanto como le tomará a los tuyos hacerse a la idea de que no somos más el enemigo. –Saori sonrió: Julián había pillado los problemas tan bien como ella.

-Hay mucho que solucionar. –Admitió.- Pero también hay tiempo de sobra.

Julián asintió. Sin embargo, en su rostro, la pelilila encontró tanto recelo como en el de sus generales marinos y en el de sus propios santos. Tal parecía que, en ocasiones, ella era la única que encontraba optimismo en esa alianza.

Resopló…

Ojala las cosas mejorasen, o ese intento de paz no iba a terminar del todo bien.

-X-

Cuando Saga intentó disimular el segundo bostezo en apenas un par de minutos, Aioros alzó una ceja con cierta curiosidad y volteó a verlo, mientras continuaban caminando sin rumbo fijo. Pronunciar palabra alguna en su compañía no resultaba en absoluto fácil. Sin embargo, ahora que Saori les había dejado finalmente solos, Aioros no podía sino repetirse una y otra vez el consejo de Shura en su cabeza. "_Háblale tú. _

-¿Una mala noche? –No sin cierta sorpresa, notó el diminuto respingo de Saga, que apenas lo miró fugazmente al escucharlo.- Te ves cansado.

-No podía dormir. –Aioros asintió, agradecido de aquella sinceridad. Podía ser un detalle minúsculo, pero le valía en medio de tanta tensión.

-No es mi culpa. Te dije que no roncaba. –alzo las manos, a la defensiva, y hubiera jurado que el peliazul había esbozado un minúsculo gesto que podía recordar a una sonrisa.- Es extraño estar aquí. –Oteó el paisaje que les rodeaba, y respiró hondo. La inmensidad del océano sobre sus cabezas, le resultaba claustrofóbica.

-Si… -El castaño lo vio de soslayo una vez más, recordando los viejos tiempos en que él era la única persona, prácticamente, con la que Saga mantenía una conversación relajada. Todo aquel silencio le recordaba a la época más turbulenta de su vida.

-¿Saliste? –Esta vez, los ojos esmeralda de Saga fueron los que lo buscaron. Sabía cual era la respuesta, lo había visto abandonar la habitación.

-Si, estuve caminando un poco por ahí.

-¿Solo? –Preguntó, aún a riesgo de pecar de insistente.

No era que ambos fueran niños indefensos, más bien todo lo contrario. Pese a ello, Atlantis era territorio enemigo. Quizá había una alianza de paz de por medio, pero eso no eliminaba la sensación de peligro. A cada paso que daban, notaban un par de ojos clavados en sus espaldas, miradas acusadoras cargadas de desconfianza, que les advertían de que aquel no era su lugar.

La idea de ir no les había gustado a ninguno, pero Aioros se había sentido mejor sabiendo que, dentro de lo malo, no estaría solo ahí abajo.

Dudaba de que nada malo sucediera. No creía posible que las marinas iniciaran un pleito… aunque ignorar el modo en que sus ojos fulminaban a Saga cada vez que lo veían, resultaba imposible. La semejanza con Kanon era, tal y como él mismo había mencionado, más que un _enorme_ problema.

-En realidad no. –La respuesta, que nunca pensó que llegaría, lo tomó por sorpresa.- Conocí a una sirena.

-Oh. –fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Tethys. –Aquel nombre no le decía nada, Saga lo supo inmediatamente.- La sirena que peleó con Shaina durante la guerra.

-Y… ¿cómo fue? –Todo lo que tenía que ver con las guerras que sus amigos habían librado, era para él una incógnita. No sabía mucho más acerca de lo que había sucedido, que las pinceladas generales que conocía todo el mundo. Sin embargo, era consciente que los detalles más importantes y dolorosos eran los que se callaban. Quizá algún día llegara a saberlo…

-Bien. –Buscó sus ojos al oír la escueta respuesta, temiendo que para Saga aquella palabra fuera suficiente. No lo fue.- Mucho menos hostil que la Cobra, si me preguntas. –aunque tenía la impresión de que tal amabilidad y cercanía, obviando el bofetón de bienvenida, tenía mucho que ver con su aspecto.- Solo es una niña.

-Vaya… Un rostro amigo en Atlantis. Quién iba a decirlo…

-Inesperado.

-Pero, aún así, nos están vigilando. –Sus ojos se entrecerraron sutilmente cuando echó un rápido vistazo a los alrededores.

-Lo se. –Saga le dio la razón.- Desde que llegamos ayer no nos han quitado el ojo de encima. –No les culpaba, el recelo era grande, y ahí estaban ellos… paseando por su reino como un par de turistas vestidos en oro.

-¿La princesa estará bien?

-Espero que si. –Frunció sutilmente el ceño. Los motivos por los que estaban allí, resultaban más que obvios para él, pero el hecho de que Saori les hubiera dejado solos, era ciertamente molesto.- No hay mucho que podamos hacer si algo va mal.

-Bueno…

-Seis marinas, al menos una sirena, guardias, y un dios. –Aioros imitó su gesto, arrugando la frente.

-Los términos no están muy igualados. –Y eso, sin mencionar el pequeño y minúsculo detalle, de que todos ellos habían sido adiestrados por Kanon.

-No…

Continuaron caminando en silencio un rato más. Perdidos entre caminos de coral multicolor y arena dorada. De cuando en cuando, se miraban de soslayo, procurando que el otro nunca lo notase… aunque para ambos, era sencillo percibir las miradas furtivas.

Saga chasqueó la lengua con disgusto cuando se cruzaron con un par de guardias. Los soldados disminuyeron la marcha al verles, entornando los ojos y vigilando sus pasos hasta que sus caminos se distanciaron lo suficiente. Sin embargo, la mandíbula del geminiano estaba tan apretada, que su hastío resultaba más que obvio para Aioros.

El arquero suspiró, pero en aquel preciso instante, la voz de Saga lo sobresaltó, y no por el mero hecho de escucharla, sino por lo que dijo.

-¿Cómo está Deltha?

-¿Qué? –casi se atragantó.

-Deltha.

A decir verdad, la pregunta había salido de su garganta sin que Saga estuviera seguro de querer formularla. Se sentía incómodo, y estaba tan tenso, que los músculos le dolían. Sin embargo, sabía que Aioros estaba haciendo lo posible porque aquella pequeña excursión no fuera un completo suplicio… o que al menos, no hiciera que su inexistente relación fuera a peor.

Deltha y Aioria eran lo más preciado del arquero, y aunque él no era la persona con la que Aioros preferiría hablar de ninguno de los dos, sabía bien que era un tema de conversación que le resultaba más agradable que cualquier otra cosa. Era terreno seguro para él.

-Bien. –dijo, habiendo superado la sorpresa inicial.- Un poco… _cambiada_. –Y con un poco, quería decir un _mucho_. No hacía falta que se lo aclarase, los dos sabían que Saga era perfectamente consciente de aquel cambio. Lo había comprobado por si mismo.- Parece que se quedará. –El peliazul alzó la ceja suavemente. ¿Quedarse? ¿A qué había venido sino era para quedarse?- No estaba muy segura de hacerlo… -Continuó Aioros, como si hubiera leído su mente.

-Una buena noticia entonces.

-Si… Lo es, si.

Saga lo miró de nuevo. Teniendo en cuenta lo incómodo que se sentía él mismo habiendo vuelto a la vida, lo fuera de lugar que se sentía después de todos sus errores… podía hacerse la idea de que Aioros se sentía mucho peor. No tenía duda alguna, ni por lo más remoto de que Apus le haría bien. Solamente esperaba que las diferencias no fueran demasiado grandes.

-No hace más que protestar de los entrenamientos de Camus. –Aioros decidió que era una buena oportunidad para hablar, después de todo, Saga había empezado.- Aunque parece que se lleva bien con Tremy y Jamian. Es un paso.

-Camus fue un gran maestro. Nadie mejor que él para ayudarla a volver. –murmuró. De los otros dos no tenía nada bueno que decir, lamentablemente. No podía explicar lo extraño que se le hacía ver cada día todos aquellos rostros que se habían arrodillado, voluntariamente, ante él durante más de una década.

-Supongo que si… Aunque no es muy conversador. –Saga ladeó el rostro suavemente, dándole la razón con aquel punto. Sin embargo, seguía convencido de que Deltha era afortunada estando junto a Camus. Dada la situación, las cosas podían haber ido mucho peor. Naia y ella habían tenido suerte.- Yo no me quejo. Mi equipo no esta mal.

-Es un buen equipo.

-Aunque no se que puedo aportarles exactamente, Tatiana tiene a Spartan bajo control. –Y por un instante, cuando pronunció el nombre de la rusa, Aioros hubiera jurado que su rostro se suavizó sutilmente.

-Ella siempre tiene todo bajo control. –susurró. ¡Y cuanto hubiera dado porque Shion hubiera tenido la gentileza de mantenerla en su equipo como años atrás! No había nada entre ellos, y podía casi asegurar que nunca volvería a haberlo. Pero con ella compartía un extraño vínculo, que le hacía sentir inmensamente cómodo en su compañía. No le pasaba con nadie más. Tenerla a su lado le hubiera facilitado enormemente las cosas.

-¿Y tu equipo?

Entonces, Saga suspiró. No encontró un modo adecuado de responder, o de plasmar en palabras todo lo que sentía al respecto. Argol era un buen santo, y estaba casi seguro que podía manejarlo sin ninguna dificultad. Jabu solamente era un niño al que su presencia intimidaba, o atemorizaba, demasiado como para que le resultara difícil lidiar con él. Aunque mejorar su carencia de habilidades era un reto que consideraba demasiado grande en aquel momento.

Otra cosa distinta era Shaina. Era una amazona buenísima, nunca lo pondría en duda. Y estaba seguro de que podía ser una buena chica… el problema era que tenía un carácter demasiado complicado para él. Siempre era hostil, recelosa… No estaba seguro de que su convivencia fuera a ir bien.

-¿Mal?

-No. –Negó lentamente, y respiró hondo.- Supongo que no.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada. –Volvió a encogerse de hombros.- Es un asunto complicado.

Aioros distinguió dos rasgos muy característicos de su viejo amigo en un pestañeo. Y si no le hubieran resultado asombrosamente irritantes, hubiera sonreído: cuando _fingía_ desconocimiento encogiéndose de hombros, y cuando usaba la palabra "complicado", que traducida a su lenguaje significaba: "no pienso hablar más de ello".

Pateó un pequeño fragmento de coral, y resopló, justo en el preciso instante en que Sorrento cruzó su camino con el suyo. Casi inmediatamente, los tres se detuvieron.

-Santos. –saludó, distante, inclinando suavemente el rostro aniñado.

-Siren. –replicó el arquero.

Saga guardó silencio a su lado, sin embargo, la mirada violácea del marina, rápidamente se cruzó con la suya. La súbita tensión que se generó en aquel pequeño instante, fue más que palpable. Aioros dio un paso adelante, como si quisiera interponerse, sin tener demasiado claro por qué.

-¿Ocurre algo? –la voz de Saga surgió inesperadamente pausada. Ni una sílaba más alta que otra, pero en un tono ligeramente amenazador. Sorrento frunció el ceño, y Aioros se estremeció cuando una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del menor.

-No, nada. –pero mantuvo su mirada un rato más, intentando encontrar en aquellos ojos las semejanzas y diferencias con Kanon, o un rastro del dios de la guerra. Athena no debió ser tan osada como viajar a Atlantis con semejante compañía. Eo y Baian estaban en lo cierto.- He oído muchas cosas sobre ti. Sobre vosotros. –vio fugazmente al arquero. En realidad, su presencia le era indiferente. El problema era Saga.- Aunque no de labios de Kanon.

-¿Debo sorprenderme por ello? –preguntó Saga sin demasiado interés por continuar aquella conversación.

-Supongo que no. –Sorrento miró sus ojos unos segundos más, y finalmente rompió el contacto cuando echó a andar. Sin embargo, cuando recortó el par de pasos que lo separaba del geminiano, se detuvo fugazmente a su lado.- Solo espero que comprendas que Ares no es bienvenido en Atlantis. Aunque, aparentemente, él no esté, somos _recelosos_. Cuidamos lo nuestro.

Saga apretó los dientes, y Aioros contuvo el aliento ante el osado _golpe_ _bajo_ del marina. Sus ojos azules volaron inmediatamente hacia Saga. Confiaba en que el peliazul conservara la templanza de la que siempre había hecho gala. Sorrento sonrió entonces suavemente, y reemprendió el camino, dándoles la espalda.

-Eres el principal motivo por el que Kanon condenó al mundo al desastre. No es nada personal, pero eres una amenaza aún más grande que él.

Y se marchó. Aioros tragó saliva, descubriendo que hasta entonces había estado conteniendo el aliento. Observó a Sorrento alejarse, y solo cuando lo vio lo suficientemente lejos, se sintió algo más tranquilo. Aunque no era él su temor. Volteó hacia Saga esperando lo peor, pero el geminiano que se había quedado ahí quieto, sin que ningún gesto traicionara su rostro, echó a andar en dirección contraria como si nada hubiera pasado.

-X-

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó después de unos insufribles minutos de silencio.

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? –replicó, sin intención alguna de pararse a conversar con él de aquel _desafortunado_ incidente.

Aioros lo miró fijamente, con el ceño fruncido. Recordando, inmediatamente, que aquella era la parte que más odiaba del gemelo: la que le hacía sentirse, o al menos verse, invulnerable. Tal y como si Saga hubiera notado su mirada, se detuvo y volteó a verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué? –espetó.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacerlo?

-¿El qué?

-El falso intento de lucir tan frío como un pedazo de piedra. –Saga ladeó el rostro con los ojos entrecerrados.- ¿Por qué tienes que continuar con eso? Ha sido un imbécil, punto. ¿No puedes simplemente decirlo?

-¿Serviría de algo?

-No es cuestión de que sirva.

-¿Entonces?

-Es cuestión de que alguna vez podrías mostrarte como un ser humano, y nada malo sucedería. Cualquiera se hubiera sentido ofendido por eso.

-No deberías darle tanta importancia a una simple provocación. –Se dio la vuelta, y continuó caminando, al menos hasta que Aioros lo sujetó del brazo y lo detuvo. Buscó sus ojos inmediatamente, molesto con el gesto.

-Entonces, cálmate.

-Estoy tranquilo.

-No lo estas.

-¿Y qué más da? –espetó.- Estamos en Atlantis por un mero capricho, Aioros. Pero así son las cosas. Tú y yo vinimos con ella solamente para estar juntos. No importa que nadie quiera que estemos aquí, no importa que lo último que deseen sea nuestra cercanía porque Saori lo quiso de esta manera. –Levantó la voz sutilmente.- ¿Qué más da, entonces, si estoy nervioso, molesto o si siento que en cualquier momento alguien va a atacarnos? –Se apartó la melena de la cara de un manotazo.- Terminemos con esto de una buena vez, del mejor modo posible y dejémoslo atrás. Te aseguro que el último lugar en el que querría estar ahora mismo, es aquí.

-¡Oye, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí, pero al menos no estas solo! –farfulló. Saga se humedeció los labios antes de continuar, y con ese gesto, Aioros supo inmediatamente, que se estaba pensando muy bien su respuesta.

-¿De que sirve tu presencia ante sus palabras?

-Nos cuidamos las espaldas.

-No hay nada que puedas cuidar cuando la guerra se libra a viva voz. Hay muchas maneras de pelear, y no todas son cuerpo a cuerpo. Deberías saberlo ya. –Aioros tensó la mandíbula. Saga era un genio, precisamente, en eso. No hablaba mucho, pero sabía exactamente qué decir, y cuándo decirlo para desarmar a alguien.- No tengo nada que decir al respecto, simplemente porque Sorrento esta en lo cierto.

-¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Has crecido, han pasado muchos años y demasiadas cosas como para que continúes echándote la mierda de Kanon encima!

-¿Es eso con lo único que te has quedado?

-No. –masculló.

-Bien. Porque, sinceramente, los asuntos de Kanon no me importan. Él tiene su conciencia bien tranquila, al parecer. No voy a ser yo quien se culpe por ello. –Aunque un pequeño resquicio de su ser, lo hacía.- Tengo mis propios errores.

-¿Puedes dejar a Ares, simplemente, en el pasado?

-¿Por qué debería hacer tal estupidez?

-Porque no volverá. Todo aquello ya pasó, se acabó. Ganamos. –Y entonces, sucedió lo que menos esperaba: Saga se echó a reír de un modo que lo estremeció.

-¿Cómo crees que ganamos, Aioros? –Pero el arquero no respondió. Sostuvo su mirada sin inmutarse.- Según las historias que has oído, ¿te parece que ganamos toda una guerra? ¿En serio? ¿Quién ganó?

-Hiciste que ellos ganaran. –Saga esbozó una sonrisa, que era de todo, menos sonrisa.

-No lo comprendes.

-¿Qué es lo que no comprendo? –gritó, sobresaltándose del sonido de su propia voz. Odiaba que Saga asumiera que nadie era capaz de entenderle. Ni siquiera lo intentaba.

-¡Nada! –replicó, gesticulando airadamente con las manos.- Te parece que con mi muerte todo se solucionó, y no puedes estar más equivocado. –Por un instante, Aioros frunció el ceño, confundido.- Si Ares desea volver… Ares volverá. ¡No hay nada que hacer para evitarlo porque no está sellado! ¡Nada más! Creí que lo había vencido, que al menos había hecho eso bien. Pero la realidad es que soy su… -Se encogió de hombros.- …le _pertenezco_. Nada le impide retomar el control si es su deseo.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿Por qué iba a mentirte?

-Porque…

-No hay nada que _nadie_ pueda hacer. –Y con nadie, se refería a diosa, padre, hermanos y amigos.- Su desconfianza es lógica, de echo, seria imprudente no sentir ese recelo hacia mi. Estoy solo en esto, ¿no lo ves?

Y entonces, sin que lo viera venir, el puño de Aioros se estrelló contra su rostro. Todo se detuvo en el instante en que el arquero sacudió su cerebro con una mano de plomo. Se pasó la lengua por los dientes, comprobando que todos siguieran en su lugar; y cuando la sangre se acumuló en su boca, escupió. Se llevó la mano al labio recién partido, embadurnándose del líquido escarlata al instante… y tragó saliva, lentamente y con disgusto. _Eso_ no lo había visto venir.

-No estas solo.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA**:

Kanon: ¡Au! ¡Eso tuvo que doler!

Saga: …

Aioros: u_U

Saga: …

Kanon: ¡El matrimonio tiene problemas!

Saori: Mi magnífico plan no fue muy bien… T_T

Saga: … …

Shion: No quisiera decir que te lo dije, pero… Te lo dije u_u

Saori: T_T

Saga: …

Aioros: u_u

Saga: … ¬¬'

Kanon: ¿Vas a llorar? Porque este capítulo lleva una dedicatoria muy especial, y vas a estropearlo.

Saga: ¬¬'

Kanon: ¡Felicidades a AngelElisha! ¡Nuestra malvada honoraria, que en los próximos días cumple añitos!

Saga: Y ya que felicitamos bichos, pues también al bicho mayor… que Milo cumple cuarenta y tantos mañana… u_u

Aioros: ¿No habrá fiesta de strippers, verdad?

Shion, Arles: ¡No! ¬¬'

Damis. Bueno… Esto…

Sunrise: ¡Hasta el próximo capi! n_n'


	12. Paso a paso

**Capitulo 11: Paso a paso**

Cuando el rostro de plata de Naiara se desvió del suyo y la mirada muerta se fijó en aquel punto lejano del horizonte, Deltha supo todo lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su amiga. No le fue difícil identificarse con sus sentimientos, después de todo, ella los compartía.

Tras unos pocos segundos de silencio y meditación, la amazona de Caelum se dejó caer al lado de la pelipúrpura. Desató las vendas de la mano izquierda y con ellas, ató la larga melena húmeda que caía sobre su espalda. Prosiguió a deshacerse del resto de su equipo; hombreras, rodilleras, protectores… todo fue cayendo poco a poco. Al fin, cuando su cuerpo estuvo completamente libre y ella se sintió más ligera, suspiró con un alivio que en realidad no sentía.

-¿Sabes algo de los chicos? –Preguntó a Deltha. Ésta negó.- Tenía la esperanza de que tuvieras noticias de ellos. Tanto silencio es…

-Escalofriante.

-Exacto. –Sonrió, reconfortada por el hecho de que las preocupaciones no le eran exclusivas.- ¿Crees que todo esté bien?

-Me gusta pensar que si. Las malas noticias viajan más rápido que las buenas.

-Espero que sea así. Kanon dice que las cosas en Atlantis no serán fáciles. –Hizo una pausa, buscando en su amiga cualquier reacción que le sirviera para adivinar sus pensamientos, pero al no haber más que silencio, Naia se decidió a continuar.- Aparentemente hay demasiada… _tirantez_ entre ambas partes. Digamos que los generales marinos no tienen la mejor impresión de los santos.

-Aioros mencionó algo. ¿Culpa de quién será? –Deltha contestó casi de inmediato. _"De Kanon, por supuesto"_. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Naia no respondiera le indicó lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Lo que era más, casi podía imaginar aquel par de bonitos ojos color violeta mirándola con reproche. Era momento de tragarse las palabras.- Lo siento, Naia. Eso estuvo fuera lugar.

-No pasa nada. –Naiara bufó.- Supongo que en parte tienes razón. Ha sido una locura mandar a alguien con el mismo rostro de Kanon a ser devorado por un montón de lobos hambrientos.

-Saga estará bien.

-Te oyes muy convencida de eso. –No pudo evitarlo: a través de la máscara, Caelum miró con una curiosidad impresionante a la otra amazona.

-Y tú suenas _muy_ interesada. –Naia sabía a qué venía aquella expresión.- Pero no te preocupes, Aioros no dejará que nada le suceda, por más mal que puedan llevarse; y estoy segura de que ahí arriba… -Con un movimiento de cabeza señaló al templo papal-… todas las alertas están encendidas. Cualquier mínimo movimiento de las olas y tendremos a un montón de santos dorados en estampida a Atlantis.

-Todos menos Kanon.

-Técnicamente, no es un santo dorado.

-¡Del!

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Pésima broma.

La aseveración había sido más que en serio, Naiara lo sabía. Sin embargo, la risa repentina que siguió a aquel momento tenso, le quito hierro al asunto. No sabría definirlo, pero para la amazona de Caelum, algo hacía que el ambiente se sintiera más relajado que de costumbre. No habían discutido en un buen rato, y los desacuerdos, tan frecuentes en los últimos tiempos, parecían haber disminuido.

-Dime algo. En serio no te gusta Kanon, ¿cierto?

-Dijimos que no hablaríamos más de eso. –Respondió la amazona de Apus.

-Pero te preocupa más Saga que Kanon. Eso es _realmente_ grave. –La morena se puso en pie de nuevo y tendió la mano a su amiga, para ayudarla a levantarse también.- Y no te atrevas a negarlo, porque es bastante obvio.

-A mi no me preocupa Saga… pero a Aioros, si; yo me preocupo por Aioros.

-Nuestro pequeño Aio intenta hacer las cosas bien, ¿no? Es bueno saberlo. –Deltha asintió mientras una sonrisa diminuta le iluminó el rostro.- Esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para ambos, entonces.

-O un verdadero caos.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué sucedió con el optimismo?

-Sigue ahí, intentando sobrevivir a la ansiedad.

Esta vez, Naia fue quien rió. Pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de la pelipúrpura y la atrajo hacia si.

-Estarán bien. –Le dijo.

-Eso mismo pienso yo.

Aunque Deltha no pudo verla, Naiara remarcó sus pensamientos con una sonrisa: realmente deseaba que las cosas estuvieran marchando bien en Atlantis.

La evolución de Saga había sido lenta y penosa, pero para sus ojos, el gemelo iba avanzando con pasos diminutos hacia todo lo que ella recordaba. Lo había comprobado aquella lejana mañana en Géminis. Entonces, había visto atisbos del Saga que conoció; el Saga que, a pesar de todas las molestias y vicisitudes, tenía la capacidad de sonreír de vez en cuando, convirtiendo esos gestos en pequeños tesoros. Anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas el tenerle de regreso, aún si en ocasiones sintiera que era imposible.

Pero, si Deltha estaba en lo cierto y Aioros estaba a la caza de todo lo que había dejado antes morir, quizás eso era lo que hacía falta. Con un poquito de suerte, algo bueno saldría de esa loca e improbable misión.

-X-

Kanon no se molestó mínimamente en disimular el bostezo que se le escapó y tampoco tuvo el menor reparo en cerrar los ojos y desparramarse en aquel sitio del graderío con tal de no ver el penoso espectáculo que era su equipo. Al final de cuentas, estaba ahí solamente porque Shion se había aparecido en Géminis esa mañana para _invitarle_ a abandonar el templo e ir a cumplir con las obligaciones que tenía asignadas. Todo eso con ayuda de las amenazas más finas y sutiles que el gemelo había escuchado en años.

A pesar de la intromisión, a decir verdad, Kanon se sentía afortunado. Había tenido una suerte increíble en el hecho de que Shion no descubriera a Naiara escabulléndose de su dormitorio. De haber llegado unos momentos antes, Troya misma volvería a arder ese día en el tercer templo.

El estruendo que ocasionó el cuerpo de Cassios al estrellarse contra el piso hizo que el peliazul abandonara el mundo de los pensamientos para regresar a su penosa realidad. Se cubrió los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquella pesadilla terminara porque, por donde lo viera, no encontraba razones positivas para ser sometido a semejante tortura. Así que, habiendo decidido que prefería tragarse los futuros sermones de Shion antes que perder su sanidad mental, Kanon suspiró, dispuesto a terminar ahí mismo con ese entrenamiento.

-Cualquiera diría que te echarás a llorar de un momento a otro. –Oyó la voz burlona, justo en el momento en que había conseguido el coraje, y la desvergüenza, para ponerse en pie. Medio segundo después, Milo le tomó del brazo para obligarle a sentarse una vez más, con él a su lado.- ¿Tienes prisa?

-Mi ego necesita cuidados intensivos. –gruñó el gemelo.- Así que, si no te importa, preferiría irme ahora que todavía tengo oportunidad de salvarlo.

-Oh, venga. No es _tan_ malo. –Pero al ver a Cassios caer una vez más sobre su cabeza, el santo de Escorpio no pudo sino torcer la boca y obviar el hecho de que tendría que tragarse sus palabras. Mientras, Kanon gruñó una vez más.- Como sea… -carraspeó.- Hay un tema de verdadera importancia del que debo hablarte, _Géminis Sustituto_. –Rió de su propia broma al ver al gemelo fruncir el ceño. Sin embargo, de todo el mundo, Milo era probablemente el único que podía bromear con Kanon de esos temas sin salir herido.- Así que presta atención, porque este asunto es prioridad para todos.

-Escúpelo.

-Mi cumpleaños está a la vuelta de la esquina.

-No jodas, bicho. –La mirada esmeralda del peliazul mayor se tiñó de fastidio, tanto como la de Milo de travesura. La sonrisa del escorpión también se ensanchó a límites insospechados.

-Te dije que era algo realmente _importante_. ¡No todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de celebrar el natalicio de un tipo tan guapo, interesante y divertido como yo!

-Humilde, por sobre todas las cosas también. –Al escucharlo, las carcajadas de Milo estallaron sin control.

-La humildad no abunda por estos lugares, deberías saberlo ya.

El gemelo se rascó la cabeza; Milo tenía razón: no podía negar lo que era tan obvio. La cuestión era que tampoco se sentía especialmente divertido en ese momento. La idea de celebrar con una botella de vodka le había traído cierta ilusión a un día ciertamente aburrido. Pero, aunque se negase a aceptarlo, el tema de Atlantis seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, sin descanso.

El problema no iba por su hermano, ni mucho menos por Aioros. De hecho, lo que menos le preocupaba en todo aquello eran esos dos. De alguna forma, sabía que se mantendrían a flote en medio de toda la mierda que iba a caerles encima… porque eso era precisamente lo que iba a suceder en Atlantis.

Pensó en Julián, en sus antiguos compañeros marinas, en todos a los que había echado en su contra y que ahora eran sus enemigos. Ninguno de ellos estaría dispuesto jamás a pasar por alto sus errores y, sin embargo, ahí estaba Saori, negociando una paz que a él, en lo personal, le resultaba poco menos que frágil.

Sin darse cuenta, arrugó el ceño. El rostro tuvo que ensombrecérselo lo suficiente, como para que Milo leyera la preocupación en él.

-Oye, ¿Kanon? –Le llamó.- Si arrugas un poco más la frente, pensaré que estás considerando matar a alguien. ¿Debo echarme a correr?

-En todo caso, no sería a ti. –El gemelo peliazul se sopló los flecos y Milo soltó una risa más.

-¿Preocupado por Saga?

-No, en realidad no.

-Bien, porque no deberías estarlo. Esos dos son suficientes para manejar a cuantos marinas se les pongan en el camino.

-Los subestimas. –Y, en el tono de Kanon, el santo de Escorpio no pudo obviar cierto dejo de amargura.- Yo entrené a esos chicos… están más que preparados para enfrentaros. Saben todo sobre vosotros: fortalezas y debilidades. Si han de enfrentaros, créeme que saben como hacerlo. –Bufó.- Además, también esta Julián, que tiene un carácter del demonio, la madurez de un adolescente y el poder de un jodido dios.

-Cuando lo pintas así, suena apocalíptico.

-Siempre puedo hacerlo sonar peor.

-Pf… -El escorpión dorado giró los ojos.- Definitivamente hay algo en el agua de Atlantis que os hace a todos tan raros.…

-No te haces una idea.

De pronto, Milo no supo que pensar, solo sabía que estaba sorprendido. Kanon nunca le había parecido la clase de persona que pensara de más en detalles como aquellos. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que_ casi_ lucía preocupado. ¿Sería posible que en verdad estuvieran subestimando el poder de los generales marinos? Si algo había en lo que el santo nunca había reparado con detenimiento, era precisamente en eso: la base de Atlantis había sido Kanon, esos chicos eran lo que eran, gracias a él.

-Pues yo creo que, digas lo que digas, seguimos teniendo ventaja sobre ellos. –El más joven se cruzó de brazos y torció la boca, con el disgusto que la simple idea de perder le había dejado. El gemelo se mantuvo en silencio, dándole oportunidad de continuar.- Tú estás con nosotros ahora y los conoces mejor que nadie. Si ellos pueden usar lo que les has enseñado en nuestra contra, entonces nosotros tendremos de sobra para patearles el culo.

-Mejor dedícate a planear tu fiesta de cumpleaños, bicho.

-¡Pero es que eso ya está más que planeado! Ese mismo día, por la noche, en Escorpio. Tragos, comida y buena conversación para todos… Oh, y té de hierbas para Shaka. El día que consiga emborrachar a Buda sabré que soy un tipo perdido. –Negó con la cabeza, aunque la sonrisa en sus labios delataba una emoción muy diferente a la desilusión.

-Querrás decir un tipo enfermo. Muy _enfermo_.

-¡Eso también!

Esta vez, ni siquiera Kanon pudo guardarse la risa. Comenzaba a comprender como la soltura de Milo los arrastraba a todos lejos de la inercia depresiva a la que su quehacer diario los jalaba.

Sonrió a sabiendas de que, por mucho que le irritara, el par de idiotas que eran Saga y Aioros sabrían mantener las cosas en calma en el fondo marino. Con un poco de suerte, regresarían más pronto de lo esperado al Santuario y, entonces, lo único de lo tendrían que preocuparse sería de las desastrosas consecuencias que la fiesta de Milo acarrearía.

Eso _sí_ que daba miedo.

-X-

Aioros respiró hondo y vio una vez más a su viejo amigo. Saga mantenía el rostro al frente, con la mirada en alto. Caminaba con tal decisión, que al arquero no le hubiera extrañado que se abriera un surco bajo sus pies en cualquier momento. No hacía falta ser un genio, ni demasiado perceptivo, para notar que Saga estaba mucho más que molesto después de lo ocurrido.

El peliazul se detuvo frente a la puerta del dormitorio que Julian había destinado a la princesa, y llamó un par de veces. Instantes después, el resplandeciente rostro de Saori asomó, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, que no tardó en borrarse. Reparó, casi al instante, en el corte del labio de su santo de Géminis, y en el tono amoratado que empezaba a adoptar la zona golpeada.

Despegó los labios, espantada, cuando todos los posibles escenarios se dibujaron en su mente a una velocidad de vértigo. Él, simplemente, la miró a los ojos como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Entrad. –se hizo a un lado rápidamente, y Saga obedeció. Fue entonces, que sus ojos grises se toparon con la mortificada mirada de Aioros, al que cuestionó en silencio. Pero él, solamente atinó a suspirar mientras seguía los pasos del geminiano.

Saori cerró la puerta y volteó hacía ellos inmediatamente. Se acercó hasta Saga a toda prisa, y poniéndose de puntillas, de un modo que a Aioros se le hubiera antojado gracioso de no ser por la situación, sujetó el rostro de Saga para verlo mejor.

El peliazul tomó su mano con rapidez, igual que si hubiera esperado aquel movimiento, y la apartó, ladeando la cara lejos de su alcance.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?! –exclamó ella. El peliazul mantuvo su mirada, pero guardó silencio.

No era que estuviera ignorándolos, sino que trataba por todos los medios de mantener su molestia bajo control. Sabía que era una persona con la que era difícil lidiar, y que muchas veces había merecido, y merecía, un buen golpe que acomodara sus ideas. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que le gustara encajarlos. Ni un _poquito_. Ni por lo más remoto. Probablemente, todo sería mucho más sencillo si pensara menos y actuara de un modo más espontáneo. Pero ese no sería él, él pensaba cada movimiento, por insignificante que fuera… y pensaba en sus consecuencias. _Normalmente_.

-¡¿Han sido las marinas?! –Saori miró de uno a otro, en busca de alguna palabra que aliviara su inquietud. Aioros agachó la vista.

-No. –Respondió Saga.- Aioros y yo tuvimos un intercambio de _pareceres_.

-Pero… -La dolorosa realidad cayó sobre ella con un peso insostenible. Se había _equivocado_. Shion había estado siempre en lo cierto.

-¿Nos vamos ya? –Saga cambio de tema antes de que la conversación continuara. Sabía de sobra que tendrían que dar las debidas explicaciones en casa. No se sentía con ganas de darlas ahí también. No tenía caso.

Saori asintió, casi con torpeza. Entonces, el geminiano se encaminó a la salida y abrió la puerta, esperando a que sus dos acompañantes abandonaran la habitación. La princesa se acercó hasta él, despacio, con Aioros tras ella. De pronto, aquella mirada esmeralda que la resultaba tan hermosa, parecía haberse tornado de hielo… infundiéndola un respeto imposible de ignorar. Buscó los ojos azules del arquero, en busca de un consuelo mudo que la hiciera sentir mejor, pero lo encontró tan cabizbajo y avergonzado como ella misma se sentía.

Había sido una _terrible_ idea.

-X-

Las miradas habían resultado tan perspicaces, como letales. Tal y como los tres habían imaginado. A nadie le había pasado desapercibido el pequeño _desperfecto_ en la cara del geminiano.

Saori procuró mantener la calma en todo momento, aunque en aquel punto, ignorar la tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente resultaba ciertamente complicado. Sonrió cuando Julian le dijo algo, aunque no le prestó verdadera atención. Ella misma sentía la presión de todos aquellos ojos, y no podía sino imaginar lo incómodos que se sentían Saga y Aioros bajo aquel intenso escrutinio.

-Espero volver a verte pronto.

Saga escuchó la melosa voz de Julian casi con fastidio, pero no prestó demasiada atención a la respuesta de Saori. Solamente deseaba irse de allí, alejarse de aquellas miradas que veían su labio roto con un interés inusitado… Solo quería volver a casa, golpear algo y enfrentarse a la misma inspección por parte de los suyos. Porque aquello sucedería, estaba más que seguro… pero al menos, serían los _suyos_.

-¿Saga? –De pronto, una voz desconocida lo sacó de sus cavilaciones atrayendo la atención aún más sobre si. Se giró despacio, casi con temor a encontrarse _algo_ indeseado, hasta que reconoció el rostro que lo miraba seriamente. Isaak.

-¿Si?

Casi como un acuerdo tácito y mudo, ignoraron las marcas en la cara del otro. A Isaak no le importaba, al fin y al cabo. Lo que sucediera entre los santos era asunto de los santos, no suyo. No solía meterse en problemas ajenos.

-¿Cómo está Camus? –A Saga la pregunta le tomó ciertamente desprevenido. Apenas se había recordado de aquel minúsculo detalle, porque Isaak había pasado desapercibido durante toda su estancia en Atlantis.

-Bien… –respondió, casi en un murmullo, incomodado por la vigilancia a la que era sometido y que no parecía fuera a cesar hasta que se fueran.- Está bien.

El peliverde esbozó una diminuta sonrisa, digna de su maestro, y asintió. Ignoró las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, y se decidió a continuar. Si había hablado a Saga precisamente, y no a Aioros, era por algo.

Había escuchado las historias acerca de lo sucedido durante el Hades… se había encontrado fantaseando con la genialidad de su maestro igual que cuando era un niño y veía en Camus a un dios. No podía evitar sentir curiosidad por uno de los dos compañeros que habían afrontado aquella batalla junto a él. Eran leyendas vivas, después de todo. Solo deseaba hablar con Saga unos segundos.

Todo lo que tuviera que ver con Kanon, le daba exactamente igual. El gemelo menor estaba muerto y enterrado en lo que a él respectaba. Era responsabilidad de Athena lidiar con él.

-¿Podrías decirle…? –de pronto, se detuvo a pensar sus palabras. ¿Decirle qué?

-Lo que quieras.

-Que me alegro de que haya vuelto. –Aquellas palabras, le sonaron a Saga tan sinceras, que por primera vez, se sintió mínimamente cómodo con la cercanía de un marina.- Espero tener la oportunidad de verle pronto…

-Se lo diré. –Saga asintió lentamente mientras lo decía.- No te preocupes.

-Te lo agradezco.

Observó como el chico se alejaba e, inmediatamente, Saori llegó a su lado. Saga dio un último vistazo al panorama de Atlantis, y finalmente se concentro en la niña diosa.

-Es hora de irnos.

-Cuídate. –se despidió Julian.

-Lo haré. –Volteó hacia Saga y Aioros, y continuó.- Vamos. Volvamos a casa.

Y no lo decía sin cierto temor en la voz. Aquellos últimos minutos la habían incomodado ya lo suficientemente, como para enfrentarse a la mirada de Shion poco después. Por primera vez, Saori se sentía como una niña a punto de enfrentar un gran castigo.

Agitó su mano a modo de despedida, y después se aferró al brazo de Saga, justo en el momento en que la Otra Dimensión se abrió ante ellos. A lo lejos, al final de aquel mar de estrellas, el color del Santuario resplandecía.

"_Al fin_". Pensaron los dos santos.

-X-

Arles rellenó la taza de té una vez más y se aseguró de ponerla al alcance de Shion. Después, mientras contemplaba su semblante tenso, se sentó frente a él, a hacerle compañía y a robarle unos minutos de su atención que, esperaba, pudieran resultarle relajantes. Solo entonces, cuando se acomodó en el sillón, el lemuriano levantó la mirada para que chocara con la suya. Vio los ojos rosáceos entrecerrarse y se preguntó lo que estaría cruzando por la mente inquieta del Patriarca.

-El tiempo se ha vencido y no hemos tenido noticias de complicaciones. –Comentó el santo de Altaír.- Deberías estar más tranquilo.

-Pero no lo estoy.

-Sabes lo que opino de todo esto, Shion, pero tengo que admitir que ha habido mucha más calma de la que esperaba. Si alguna tragedia sucedió entre Aioros y Saga, o entre ambos y los generales marinos, ha sido mucho más sigilosa de lo que ninguno pensó.

-Y aún así, seguiré ansioso hasta que los vea entrar a este templo, en _una_ pieza. –Arles asintió, sin nada más que pudiera objetar ante los nervios del lemuriano. Sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que buena parte de ese desasosiego venía escondido en razones más profundas y no tan centradas en el par de santos viajeros.

Echó una mirada al montón de papeles que Shion sostenía entre las manos y reparó en que, a diferencia de la mayoría de los documentos manejados en ese despacho, ninguno de aquellos había pasado por él antes, como era usual en la correspondencia dirigida al Patriarca. Entonces, reparó en otro par de detalles que no había escapado a su atención y que habían despertado sospechas que todavía no había resuelto.

-¿Sucede algo más? –Cuestionó tras un momento de duda.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por eso. –Señaló el montón de papeletas.- Y el hecho de que los mensajeros no han dejado de llegar desde que los campamentos en el exterior se establecieron por completo. –Al escucharlo, Shion se tornó más serio.- Además, Star Hill… Has pasado más tiempo ahí en los últimos días que en todas las semanas desde que volvimos. ¿Qué está pasando?

No hubo respuestas inmediatas para él, y hasta cierto punto, comprendía el silencio de Shion. Si se trataba de algo grande, o de algo que el mismo lemuriano no terminaba de comprender, entonces había sido prudente al respecto. Sin embargo, a juzgar por el tiempo y esfuerzos que el Patriarca dedicaba a aquellos asuntos, tenía que tratarse de algo importante; de eso no tenía duda alguna.

Pero ahí estaban los dos, sin ninguna palabra de por medio, solo miradas que se conocían tan bien, que entendían el secreto que había entre ambos.

Por fin, Shion exhaló. Tendió los papales a su amigo y esperó hasta que pasara los ojos por algunos de ellos para atreverse a decir algo más. El rostro de Arles no tardó en informarle que sus cabezas coincidían una vez más: las noticias no eran precisamente alentadoras.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?

-No lo sé con exactitud aún. –El Maestro negó.- Pero los casos _extraños_ no dejan de reportarse.

-Shion, de acuerdo con todo esto, estamos hablando de gente que se supone está muerta, merodeando por todos los rincones del mundo. La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera fueron personas deseadas.

-Gente que se supone muerta… -Una pequeña sonrisa agria apareció en el rostro del peliverde.- Gente igual que nosotros. –Arles compartió la sonrisa un segundo después.

-¿Hay alguna explicación para esto?

-Aún no estoy completamente seguro, pero mis sospechas son que regresaron a este mundo del mismo modo que vosotros. Cuando el Infierno colapsó, sus puertas quedaron abiertas. No veo razón para que algunas almas regresaran y otras no tuvieran la misma oportunidad. Todo aquel que quisiera regresar, que tuviera un asunto pendiente en algún lugar, tendría la oportunidad y el medio para hacerlo.

-Pero… -Arles frunció el ceño.- Eso significa que mientras las puertas del Inframundo no vuelvan a cerrarse, esto podría repetirse indefinidamente.

-Ese es el verdadero problema.

Entonces, ambos chocaron contra una pared de silencio que les bastó como respuesta. Arles nunca había sido un tipo fatalista, pero la situación que afrontaba no tenía certeza alguna. Destrozar las puertas del Inframundo había sido una cosa… levantarlas de nuevo sería algo totalmente distinto.

Miró a Shion, dispuesto a continuar el intercambio de teorías. Sin embargo, poco después tuvo que desistir de su idea cuando el cosmos de Athena, junto con el de Saga y Aioros, se sintió más cerca que nunca. Se puso de pie, al mismo tiempo que el Patriarca, confirmando que ambos habían presentido su llegada. Una sensación de alivio le invadió por dentro y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo debía de sentirse su viejo amigo.

La princesa y sus santos habían regresado. Todos estaban bien y tampoco había señales de las que preocuparse. Era momento de darles la bienvenida como se debía.

-X-

-A mis privados. –Rugió Shion cuando su rostro, al principio repleto de sorpresa, mutó a uno de completa severidad.

No había que ser adivino para saber que era lo que le perturbaba.

Marchó a toda prisa, con zancadas enormes, hacia su despacho, sin dignarse siquiera a mirar al trío que le seguía en silencio. Sin más remedio, y sin derecho a réplica tampoco, el par de santos y la diosa adolescente se vieron forzados a ir tras él, escoltados por la figura siempre erguida e inquebrantable de Arles.

Cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió con un portazo y el lemuriano se dejó caer en su asiento casi violentamente, los tres supieron que estaban metidos en verdaderos problemas. La máscara desapareció medio segundo después, dejando a la vista aquello que ya imaginaban: la mirada afilada, los lunares fruncidos y los labios ligeramente apretados en un gesto que no ocultaba su enfado. Esos ojos rosáceos y fieros se aseguraron de recorrer a cada uno de los jóvenes involucrados, antes de que Shion tomara un respiro en busca de calma, y se desparramara en su asiento, esperando una explicación que seguramente le sería insuficiente. Pocas cosas resultaban más impresionantes en el Santuario que presenciar el rostro apacible de Shion ensombreciéndose con el disgusto.

-Shion… -Saori fue la primera en intentar tranquilizarlo. Se había sentado justo al frente, con el par de santos de pie a sus espaldas, y jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, sin tener bien claro lo que debía decir. Después de todo, si ella no hubiera insistido en llevar consigo a Saga y a Aioros, nada de eso hubiera sucedido.

-Te advertí que esto no terminaría bien. –El Patriarca la interrumpió. Los labios de la diosa se blindaron y sus ojos grises se agacharon, reconociendo la derrota.- La visita a Atlantis no era un juego, ¡era un asunto a tomarse con seriedad! Pero ahora, por lo que veo, habéis ido a armar un lío que no podemos permitirnos. ¡Julián es nuestro aliado! ¡¿En qué estabais pensando?!

-No es lo que crees… -El santo de Sagitario acotó.

Entonces, la mirada de Shion recayó sobre él, tan escéptica como grave. Sin darse cuenta, el castaño tragó saliva. Había olvidado si es que alguna vez el peliverde le había observado de esa forma antes, si esos ojos alguna vez lo había mirado con tanta severidad; pero, a juzgar por como se sentía, probablemente era la primera ocasión en que se sentía tan intimidado ante su presencia. Lo cierto era que poco tenía que argumentar a su favor. Antes, en Atlantis, había perdido la cabeza.

El golpe había sido impulsivo, ciego y estúpido. Por mucho que en aquel momento le había parecido la única forma de callarle la boca a Saga, ahora, se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Al final, se sentía más como un error que como un acierto.

-Explícate. –Shion le urgió a continuar, sin perder ni un poquito de severidad en su tono, o en su mirada.

-Ha sido culpa mía. –Aioros se plantó y casi pudo escuchar a Saga gruñendo a su lado mientras instintivamente tocaba la herida en su boca.- Yo… perdí los estribos. Fui yo quien le golpeó, lo siento.

Hubieron unos pocos segundos de un silencio tan abrumador, que lo único que el santo podía esperar era una catástrofe. Clavó su mirada en Shion, quien no había pestañeado siquiera. Tuvo la impresión de que el lemuriano estaba más tranquilo ante el hecho de que el labio de Saga no había sido roto por el puño de un marina, pero tampoco estaba ni mínimamente complacido con el hecho de que hubiera sido el suyo.

-Princesa, será mejor que te retires. –Se dirigió a Saori, arrancando reacciones dispares en sus santos: mientras Aioros procedió a revolverse los rizos, Saga chasqueó la lengua, a sabiendas de que a él también le tocaría regañiza sin habérsela ganado.

-Pero, Shion… -Ella insistió, con un resultado no muy diferente.

-Tú y yo hablaremos después. –Terció una vez más. La forma en que la miró dejó bien claro que no quería más objeciones; no estaba de humor para eso en aquellos momentos.

-Sólo déjame…

-Princesa. –Se aseguró de no dejar lugar a más miramientos.- Hablaremos más tarde, ¿entendido? Arles, acompáñala hasta su dormitorio.

La adolescente asintió sin más remedio. Hubiese querido quedarse para ayudar a justificar detalles que ni siquiera ella comprendía, pero Shion no iba a permitírselo de ningún modo. Se levantó lentamente de su asiento, como si cada movimiento para alejarse fuese una tortura. Después, buscó con la mirada los rostros de sus santos, detrás de ella. Los ojos grandes y grises que siempre manejaba con maestría expresaron el pesar que sentía. _"Lo siento",_ parecieron murmurarles. Sin embargo, poco importaba ya.

La vieron marcharse en silencio, con la expectativa de lo que sucedería tan pronto la puerta se cerrarse tras la diosa, aunque para Saga todo estaba más que claro. Como siempre le sucedía, los problemas se encargaban de alcanzarlo aún cuando hacía todo para mantenerlos lejos.

-Os escucho. –Habló el Patriarca tan pronto Saori desapareció. Su mirada no había perdido un gramo de intensidad.

-Te lo dije ya: es mi culpa. –Volvió a hablar el arquero.

-Te escuché la primera vez, Aioros. Lo que quiero saber es: ¿_qué_ sucedió? –Siseó el mayor. Imputar culpas era mucho más sencillo que comprender el transfondo en que el labio de Saga se había roto.

-Pues, discutimos…

-Hmp… -Oyeron el nada sutil bufido del gemelo poco después. ¿Cómo era posible que _todo_ el mundo discutiera con él cuando en realidad apenas y pronunciaba palabra al respecto? Aioros pareció leer sus pensamientos y torció la boca.

-Vale, vale. –Rectificó sus palabras.- Hablábamos. Saga dijo algo que me hizo enfurecer y perdí la cabeza. Lo siguiente que sé es que mi puño terminó en su cara.

A cada palabra, sus ojos azules contemplaban de soslayo a su compañero. Podía estar callado, pero por una vez, el rostro del geminiano decía mucho más de lo que usualmente se permitía. Cuando Aioros calló, la mirada esmeralda de Saga dijo todo lo que hacía falta: _"Es una forma de verlo"_.

-Pero… Aioros, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando, muchacho? –Shion había vuelto a arrugar los lunares.- Estabais en territorios de Poseidón, debíais comportaros a la altura de lo que sois: santos dorados.

-Ese fue el problema: no estaba pensando. –Un suspiro por parte del santo de Géminis corroboró su acuerdo al respecto. Un instante después, giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a huir de aquel confrontamiento, antes de que el arquero se encargarse de arrastrarlo consigo.

-Creo que las explicaciones te las debe él. –Dijo al Patriarca mientras se esforzaba por caminar, y no correr, hacia la salida.- Si me disculpas, tengo que asegurarme que Géminis sigue tal y como lo dejé.

-Saga…

-No, déjale. Tiene razón, las explicaciones te las debo yo, no él. –Para su sorpresa, el castaño intervino. Pero, después de todo, algo tenía que hacer a su favor después de partirle el labio en dos y de haberle matado unas cuantas neuronas en el proceso.

El sonido de su silencio fue mucho más estruendoso que el de sus botas, repicando sobre el mármol. Marchó tan rápido como pudo, con la esperanza de que todo terminara ahí. Más, en el fondo, sabía que su mala suerte impediría que así fuera. Shion podía permitirle cierto espacio, pero jamás le permitiría alejarse más de lo que debiera. Tan pronto Aioros abriera esa enorme boca que, Saga sabía, era imposible de mantener cerrada, el lemuriano se pondría al acecho de cada detalle en su vida.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Aioros salió del breve letargo al escuchar al peliverde hablándole una vez más.- No eres del tipo de personas que se dejen guiar por un momento de rabia.

-_Ares_. –Al pronunciar el nombre, no pudo evitar que su corazón se desbocara. Apretó los puños y trabó la mandíbula en un intento de controlarse. Su respiración, sin embargo, le traicionó.

-¿Qué hay con él? –Shion entrecerró los ojos.

-Saga dijo que podría volver, que no estaba sellado. ¿Es eso cierto? –Shion dejó escapar el aliento, respondiendo de esa forma el cuestionamiento del castaño.

-Hablamos con él antes de que os marcharais a Atlantis. Creímos que era conveniente que él supiera… y si no os dijimos nada, fue porque era decisión suya hacerlo, no nuestra. –El lemuriano se apresuró a acotar al observar la molestia en el rostro del santo de Sagitario.- ¿Es eso lo que te ha hecho enojar? ¿Qué no te dijera?

-No, no ha sido eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Insiste en estar solo y nada le hace cambiar de opinión. ¡Es un cabezota al respecto! –Exclamó mientras sus manos abanicaban en el aire, con toda la impotencia que sentía en su interior.- Dijo que le pertenecía a Ares y tú sabes que eso _no_ es cierto.

-Está asustado, Aioros. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

-Estará asustado y todo lo que quieras, pero eso no significa que lo dejaré decir estupideces. –El santo desvió la mirada, tan serio como Shion le había visto en poquísimas ocasiones.- Aunque golpearlo tampoco fue la mejor decisión de todas. –Agregó entre murmullos.

-Ni mínimamente cerca. Más allá de todo lo que pudo repercutir en la visita a Atlantis, sabes bien lo que estas cosas significan para Saga.

Y vaya que el castaño lo sabía.

Apartó los mechones que le caían sobre los ojos con un manotazo para después ajustar la cinta a su frente. Miró a Shion y levantó las cejas al comprender lo que debía hacer. Tenía que ir detrás de Saga y aclarar el asunto de una vez por todas, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¿Puedo retirarme?

-Ve, ve, o no vas a alcanzarlo. –Sentenció el lemuriano.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más incapacitado se sentía para comprender como funcionaban los cerebros de esos dos. Se suponía que era a quienes más conocía y, sin embargo, ahora mismo, se sentía completamente perdido al respecto.

-X-

El por qué no le había preguntado nada a Kanon, era para él una incógnita. Quizá había sido únicamente su instinto de preservación el que le había impedido interrogar al gemelo sobre el misterioso paradero de su subordinada… o quizá, simplemente, se le había ocurrido que era mejor investigar por si mismo.

Milo sabía muy bien que los chismes eran interesantes, y que los implicados decían lo que más conveniente les resultaba, independientemente de que fuera real o no. Sin embargo, lo que sus ojos vieran y sus oídos escucharan, solamente sería sometido a su imaginativo juicio, y eso lo hacía todo _mucho_ más divertido.

Así que cuando Kanon lo dejó atrás, convenientemente, en el preciso instante en que el cosmos de Saga y Aioros volvió al Santuario, Milo se limitó a pasear su mirada por el horizonte. No dejaba de resultarle llamativo todo lo que tenía que ver con los gemelos, y a decir verdad, nadie podía culparle. Terminaban por hacer que todo lo que les rodeaba fuera terriblemente interesante y misterioso… como aquella manera en que Kanon negaba, sin mucho éxito, estar preocupado por su hermano. Al segundo de saberlo de vuelta se había esfumado con rumbo a Géminis.

Echó a andar, mezclándose con los santos y amazonas sin perder un solo detalle. ¡Naia tenía que estar en algún lado! No había ido a entrenar con él, pero no podía habérsela tragado la tierra simplemente… No había estado con Kanon, y Saga no había llegado al Santuario hasta aquel momento. Aunque, pensándolo bien, Apus tampoco estaba en ningún lugar a la vista… Era _sospechoso_.

Sin embargo, antes de que su mente le permitiera divagar un poco más, se detuvo para admirar el espectáculo.

Un par de golpes después, Shaina había derribado a Giste sin problema alguno, y se disponía a deshacerse de sus protectores. Milo miró a los lados, en busca de sus compañeros de equipo, o de Máscara Mortal en su defecto. Pero entonces, se topó con la mirada inexpresiva y metálica de la Cobra.

-¡Hola! –dijo.

-¿Buscas algo? –su voz no sonaba dulce, ni amable. Aunque sabía que su rostro _solía_ decir algo distinto tiempo atrás.

-No sabrás decirme dónde esta Caelum, ¿verdad? –esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas, tratando de ser tan amable como le era posible.

-¿Por qué habría de saberlo? –Shaina se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de verlo.- Es tú responsabilidad, no mía.

-Bueno, pensé que…

-¿Qué?

-Que quizá había estado entrenando con las demás amazonas.

-Esta mañana. No sé a dónde iría después. –Y Shaina no iba a decir lo que pensaba al respecto de eso.

Milo guardó silencio, contemplando cada detalle de la joven que tenía frente así. Indagaría más acerca de ello, pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo Saga y Shaina podían convivir en el mismo equipo. Demasiado carácter por metro cuadrado, si le preguntaban. Aunque a decir verdad, el geminiano era más… ¿_social_?

Casi se espantó solo de pensarlo, y estuvo seguro de que su rostro lo traicionó, porque la Shaina ladeó el rostro mientras continuaba viéndolo.

El peliazul sonrió. Saga tenía una habilidad excepcional para saber estar y guardar la compostura; para ser exquisitamente educado y cordial cuando era preciso… Pero no _podía_ ser que hubiera alguien ahí menos social que él. Y si lo había… Milo se encargaría de solucionarlo. Ensanchó el gesto, orgulloso de su propia idea.

-¿Cómo te va con tu equipo?

Shaina lo observó durante unos segundos, sin atreverse a responder. La confianza con los santos dorados era nula para ella… Quizá solamente Aioria era una minúscula excepción después de todo lo vivido. No estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con ellos, ni a las sonrisas deslumbrantes y amables que dejaban ver de cuando en cuando. No sabía vivir en un Santuario que, por primera vez en su vida, resultaba acogedor y apacible. No tenía la menor idea de cómo bajar sus propias defensas cuando ella había sido una de las niñas crecidas por Ares.

El cambio que su mente debía realizar, era demasiado grande. Tragó saliva, e intentó por todos los medios no sonar hostil.

-Nos arreglamos. –respondió. Al menos Jabu, Argol y ella lo hacían. A Saga no lo había visto demasiado entre una cosa y otra.

-Eso esta bien. –Y aquella sonrisa parecía imposible de borrar.

La cobra miró a otro lado, incomodada por ser el centro de aquel gesto. "_Malditos Santos presuntuosos y engreídos_", pensó.

Lo único puro y bueno que ella había conocido, eran Seiya y los demás… Y ni que decir tenía, que la diferencia entre los chicos de bronce y la Orden Dorada era más que obvia para ella. Quizá por eso la compañía de Jabu no se le hacía tan difícil… aunque fuera un recordatorio constante de lo que se había ido para nunca volver. El resplandor con que Milo y los demás iluminaban el Santuario, la enceguecía. A pesar de todo el pasado que cargaban y lo que debía pesar, eran demasiado _perfectos_.

-Bien. Eso está bien.

-¿Necesitas algo más? –se limitó a preguntar ella, con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera negativa.

-No, nada. –Milo agitó la mano sonriente.- Gracias por tu ayuda.

Shaina asintió apenas perceptiblemente, y se dio la vuelta con el único objetivo de alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible. No entendía como podían vivir así, como podían olvidar toda una vida… todo lo _importante_. Ella, simplemente, no podía. La herida era demasiado profunda. La hacía sentir débil y vulnerable frente a ellos, sus miradas hablaban aunque ellos no dijeran nada. Sabían todo acerca de su pasado, todo acerca de lo que había hecho por Seiya… para _nada_.

Milo la vio alejarse, apretando los puños por el camino. De pronto, acababa de descubrirla fascinante, y se maldijo por no haberla prestado atención primero. Shaina, a pesar de sus virtudes y defectos, se había proclamado ante todos como una chiquilla enamoradiza y rota… No la culpaba por ser como era: dura y hostil, quizá difícil de conmover. Pero había algo en ella, ahora que lo pensaba, que le transmitía una tristeza enorme.

Un gesto de determinación adornó su rostro cuando la perdió de vista y él mismo se dio la vuelta. Era consciente de que había gente que no sabía como vivir una vida tranquila y en paz. Había quien necesitaba que le tomarán la mano y lo guiaran por el camino… eran muchos así en el Santuario y, algunos, eran muy cercanos a él. La Cobra era exactamente igual.

Shaina acaba de convertirse en su propio reto. Eran buenos tiempos, eran tiempos para vivir… nadie merecía estar _tan_ triste y amargado.

-X-

-Aún no me acostumbro a estos pasajes. –La voz de Deltha surgió de improviso en medio del silencio.

Naia volteó a verla, en el preciso instante en que alcanzaban la salida del túnel que desembocaba en el patio trasero de Géminis. Lo cierto era, que ellas no debían conocer aquellos pasadizos, mucho menos aún pasear a sus anchas tal y como venían haciendo últimamente. Caminaban con tanta tensión la mayor parte del tiempo, que el menor ruido amenazaba con parar sus corazones sin previo aviso.

-Aún te queda un rato hasta Sagitario…

-No me lo recuerdes.

-¿Es tan terrible como cuando éramos niñas e íbamos esquivando _ogros_ dorados por estos lugares? –Deltha distinguió la burla en la voz de la amazona, y no pudo sino rodar los ojos.

-No sabría decirte…

-Ya. –dejó escapar una risilla nerviosa, cuando la luz se filtro por la salida disimulada entre las rocas. Un par de teas ardían a ambos lados, iluminando el cruce de caminos, y reflejándose tenuemente en el mosaico de azulejos dorados del suelo: aquel que indicaba donde se encontraban, el símbolo de los gemelos.- Suerte ahí arriba.

Deltha resopló. Habían sentido llegar a los chicos un rato atrás. Su cosmos había vuelto al Santuario llenando el enorme vacío que había dejado su ausencia. Un vacío en el que no habían reparado hasta que habían vuelto. Y no tenía la menor idea de por qué, pero tenía una mala sensación al respecto. Quizá era el nerviosismo que transmitía el cosmos de Aioros… No lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentirse igual de inquieta.

Iba a decir algo, cuando el sonido de pasos metálicos las sobresaltó a ambas por igual. A la vez, las dos se giraron en la dirección de la que provenían, de Cáncer. Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de pronunciar palabra alguna, el brillo dorado de la armadura de Géminis se reavivó con el fuego de las antorchas.

-X-

Respiró hondo cuando Aioros se fue volando.

Hundió el rostro entre sus manos, y se sobó los ojos. Shion se sentía agotado. Se recostó por unos segundos en la butaca, reclinada sutilmente bajo su peso, y suspiró una vez más.

Era momento de ver a la princesa, y hablar con ella de lo sucedido. No tenía caso retrasarlo más, aunque aquellos ojos tristes, enormes y repletos de pena, suponían para él un desafío. Contaba con más de doscientos cincuenta años de vida, y había liado con muchos chiquillos y situaciones complicadas. Sin ir más lejos, los dos santos a los que acababa de despedir, habían sido difíciles de ignorar cuando sus ojitos infantiles se tornaban tristes y apagados. Nunca había logrado hacerse invulnerable a esas miradas desvalidas.

Tomó la máscara entre sus manos, se puso en pie y abandonó el despacho a toda prisa.

No tardó en llegar a los aposentos privados de la princesa, y cuando llamó suavemente a la puerta, el rostro dulce de Svetlana, su doncella, lo abrió con una sonrisa.

-Maestro. –murmuró. Él sonrió de vuelta e inclinó el rostro.- Pasad.

-Gracias.

La doncella cerró tras de si, dejándolo solo bajo el intenso escrutinio de la mirada de Saori. Lo veía atentamente, sentada en su escritorio, y lejos de parecer la diosa de la sabiduría… a Shion solamente le pareció una adolescente a la espera de su inevitable castigo. Se acercó hasta ella, y se acomodó en una silla a su lado.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo! –exclamó la pelilila de pronto, como si fuera incapaz de retener aquellas palabras por más tiempo.

-No pasa nada, princesa. –Ella sostuvo su mirada por unos instantes, pero después, se concentró en la palma de sus propias manos.

-Debí escucharte… _escucharos_. –Tomó una bocanada de aire.- A ellos también. No querían y yo…

-Debiste hacerlo, si. –no iba a colorearle su equivocación.- Pero ahora ya has comprobado cómo son las cosas. No se les puede obligar a recorrer un camino que no quieren…

-Ni si quiera se lo que pasó. –Sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas por un instante, y Shion tomó su mano.- Llegaron a mi dormitorio esta mañana, llamaron y entraron como si nada. Bueno, al menos Saga…

-El "_como si nada_" de Saga suele traer muchas cosas consigo. La mirada de Aioros es tan transparente como sus silencios. Sin embargo, aunque es fácil saber cuando algo le sucede, la verdadera dificultad recae en averiguar qué es.

-¿Qué dijeron? –musitó tras asentir.

La delicadeza de su voz le decía muchas cosas al viejo Patriarca, como por ejemplo, lo mucho que la avergonzaba no saber si quiera qué había sucedido. Shion se tomó su tiempo para responder mientras acariciaba suavemente el dorso de su mano.

-Hablaron. –La mirada gris de la diosa, lo miró interrogante.- Hablaron acerca de Ares. –Saori despegó los labios, y Shion supo inmediatamente cual sería la siguiente pregunta, así que decidió adelantarse.- Saga le contó cuál es la situación.

-¿Se pelearon por eso? –Saori hundió el rostro entre sus manos.- ¡Pero no es su culpa! Él no…

-Más bien, creo que Aioros se peleó con Saga. –Esbozó una diminuta sonrisa. Habían cambiado mucho, unos más que otros… pero había detalles como aquel, que no habían variado un ápice.- Pero no por Ares en si, princesa.

-¿Entonces?

-Saga está asustado con este asunto, yo lo se… y Aioros acaba de toparse de bruces con esa realidad. Lidiar con ello no es sencillo. De un modo _equivocado_, solo quiso recordarle que ya no… -carraspeó. La realidad de lo que uno y otro pensaba, le dolía infinitamente. ¡Cómo de solo se había sentido aquel chiquillo bajo sus propios ojos sin que él hiciera nada!- Que ya no esta solo. Estoy enfadado por la manera en que lo hizo, pero si he de ser sincero… el que hayan hablado es algo que debería llenarnos de optimismo. Saga se decidió a contarle a alguien al respecto… precisamente a Aioros.

-Supongo que si.

-No te preocupes. Fue a buscarlo… -Shion se encogió de hombros.- Así que supongo que terminaran de pelearse, o acabaran esa conversación como debe ser.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Shion. No sabes cuanto.

-Lo se, princesa.

-¿Cómo va a darles Saga la noticia a los demás? Ha tenido que ser terriblemente difícil para él sincerarse una vez, y ahora… –Shion frunció el ceño por unos segundos. En eso, estaba en lo cierto. Era algo que no había pensado, y una dificultad que habría de tener en cuenta.- ¡No se como ayudar! Nunca he tenido a nadie que… -se humedeció los labios con cierto nerviosismo.- Nunca tuve a nadie a mi alrededor de esta manera. Seiya y los demás, fueron mis ángeles; pero es distinto. Se desvivían para mi, pero eran felices a pesar de todo. Vosotros… -se encogió suavemente de hombros.- Sois una Orden de Guerreros de _verdad_. –"_Y soy yo quien debe desvivirse por vosotros ahora_", pensó.

Sus amigos, aunque habían sido los más brillantes guerreros para ella, solamente habían sido niños que se habían visto empujados al desastre: forzados a pelear por _sobrevivir_. Sus santos dorados y su Patriarca habían sido educados exclusivamente para ser lo que eran: vivían para pelear. La diferencia era abismal.

-No hay segundo en que no sienta vuestros cuidados o preocupación… Vuestro cariño. Pero nunca tuve a nadie que me dijera las cosas… como son. Mucho menos aún que me regañara. –Y no solamente se había sentido regañada por Shion, sino que la mirada dura de Saga, la había resultado mucho más demoledora aún con todo su silencio.- Os lo agradezco.

-No lo hagas. –Shion sonrió.- Paso a paso, todos aprendemos. Incluida tú, princesa mía.

-X-

Había bajado con tanta prisa, y de tan mal humor, que ni siquiera había reparado en la presencia de las dos pequeñas intrusas en los pasajes. Así que, cuando Saga se topó con las dos máscaras de plata mirándolo fijamente, se quedó completamente quieto. Vio fugazmente de una a otra, y casi por reflejo, hurgó con la lengua en la herida de su labio.

-Hola. –atinó a decir. Parecía que aquel día estaba destinado a salir de una situación incómoda para meterse en otra. Deltha le ponía infinitamente nervioso.

-Hey… -murmuró Naia, incapaz de ver otra cosa que no fuera aquel corte, y consciente de que esa herida había encendido las alarmas de su amiga, tanto como las suyas. Los peores presagios parecían haberse cumplido.- Habéis vuelto.

Saga asintió, peinándose la melena con los dedos en un gesto nervioso que había adoptado últimamente.

-¿Qué…? –comenzó. Después se aclaró la garganta, en un gesto titubeante que sorprendió a ambas.- ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? –Era una pregunta tonta. No había muchas cosas que aquellas dos podían hacer por allí… Y lo que estaba claro, era que no iban a verle a él. Pero no quería empeorar la ya de por si compleja situación, huyendo también de ellas.

-¡Vaya! ¡Los viajeros han vuelto por lo que veo! –La voz dicharachera de Kanon, asomando por la entrada, les tomó por sorpresa, interrumpiendo la breve conversación. Sin embargo, cuando alzó las cejas, Saga supo que lo siguiente que saldría de sus labios sería una pregunta que no quería escuchar y menos aún responder en aquel momento.

-Será mejor que vaya a casa. –murmuró el mayor, con la única intención de llegar hasta Géminis y esconderse allí hasta que la tempestad amainara.

-¿Qué demonios…? –preguntó Kanon.

-Ahora no. –Y el tono de la respuesta no daba ninguna opción a réplica. Saga se encaminó a la salida, mientras Kanon volteaba hacia las amazonas con gesto interrogante. Una se encogió de hombros, y la otra negó con el rostro.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera continuar con sus preguntas, y al menos ahuyentar así los pensamientos tan turbios que estaban inundando su mente a pasos agigantados, el arquero apareció en el pasadizo corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo.

-¡Aioros! –exclamó Deltha.

-¡Saga! –llamó él, ignorándola.

Saga solamente se sopló el flequillo, y cerró los ojos. Luego, volvió a andar. Pero justo cuando pensaba dejar toda aquella improvisada reunión atrás, un par de manos atraparon la suya. Se detuvo nuevamente, y sus ojos siguieron la línea de su brazo hasta las manos. Naia no parecía tener intención alguna de soltarle.

El peliazul buscó su mirada metálica, desconcertado en medio de tanta confusión. Con disgusto, vio su propio reflejo en la máscara en lugar del par de ojos violetas que lo observaban. Afinó su cosmos, viendo a través de aquel trozo de metal.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella con suavidad. Sus ojos, envueltos en diminutas y titilantes estrellas, relampaguearon de preocupación. Al percibirlo, Saga se relajó inmediatamente, y la tensión de su brazo desapareció.

-No te preocupes. –murmuró, con la mirada fija en sus manos. Luego, alzó el rostro una vez más, y sin darse cuenta, esbozó una sonrisa diminuta. Hacía mucho que no sentía una preocupación tan genuina por él. Se separó, hasta que finalmente el contacto se rompió cuando el último de sus dedos la dejó atrás.

Después, abandonó el túnel. Con cuatro miradas interrogantes clavadas en su espalda.

-X-

-Estoy confuso. –murmuró Kanon, viendo el hueco que había dejado su hermano. Aioros pasó a su lado a toda prisa, impidiéndole que pudiera interrogarlo al respecto, pero reafirmando sus sospechas de que lo que fuera que había ocurrido ahí abajo… había sido entre ellos dos. No sabía si sentirse aliviado o aterrado.

-Ahora no, Kanon.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Deltha.

-¡A Géminis! –gritó mientras se alejaba.

-¡Por Athena! –Exclamó la amazona.- No puedo creerme que…

-No sabes nada, Deltha. –Naia la interrumpió antes de que continuara.- Deja al menos que te lo expliquen.

-No pinta bien…

-No mucho. –terció Kanon, encogiéndose de hombros.- Supongo que vivirán.

Deltha entornó los ojos ante la aparente despreocupación del menor de los hermanos. Si era cierta o no, no podía saberlo con seguridad… pero siempre había sido de las que creía fielmente el dicho de "piensa mal y acertarás". Con Kanon solía funcionar.

E, igual que si el gemelo supiera lo que pasaba por su mente en aquel instante, volteó hacia Naia, dispuesto a cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué fue _eso_, por cierto? –preguntó.

-¿El qué? –La morena se estaba haciendo la tonta, Deltha podía notarlo.

-Casi me echo a llorar de la preocupación cuando le has preguntado si estaba bien…

-No seas idiota.

-Solo digo que…

-¡Kanon!

-Vale, vale.

Lo cierto era, que aunque ninguno allí dudaba de que aquella preocupación era cierta y Naia había sido la única capaz de hacer la pregunta que pasaba por la mente de todos; Deltha había notado, tan bien como ella, aquel gesto casi invisible en Saga. Por un momento, la morena había vuelto a ser su _pequeña Naia_, aquella a la que había dejado marchar de Cabo Sunion muchos años atrás.

-X-

Caminó a toda prisa, sin desprenderse si quiera de la armadura hasta que llegó al salón. Tomó la botella de vino del mueble, se sirvió un poco en un vaso, y le dio un sorbo, a la espera de que su perseguidor irrumpiera en su casa.

-¿Saga? ¡Tenemos que hablar!

El aludido apretó el vaso con tanta fuerza, que estaba seguro lo rompería de seguir así. No tenía muy claro si prefería romperlo, o estrellárselo en la cara al arquero. Así que se limitó a dejarlo en la mesilla. Después volteó hacia Aioros.

-Soy todo oídos. –El arquero suspiró. Saga era un conversador lamentable por naturaleza, lo sabía. Pero cuando además lo hacía a propósito, convertía un intercambio de palabras en poco más que una tarea titánica. ¡Peor aún cuando se trataba de una disculpa!

-Lo siento. No debí pegarte. –Su rostro no cambio un ápice, pero sus ojos lo decían todo: _"Por supuesto que no debiste"_.- Nuestra situación… -se encogió de hombros.- No es la mejor, ni es la que me gustaría tener. La última vez que hablamos aquí, te esforzaste en decir un montón de idioteces que me dolieron enormemente. –En eso estaba en lo cierto, no había modo de negarlo, y Saga no tenía defensa posible al respecto.- Pero la realidad es esta: ambos hemos cometido errores enormes. Todos lo hemos hecho. Mis errores me condujeron a la muerte, y te condenaron a ti a vivir algo que no merecías; y los tuyos, me condenaron a mi y a ti te obligaron a vivir una pesadilla. Lo dos resultamos _severamente_ castigados. –Saga no dijo nada, guardó silencio al comprender inmediatamente lo irónico de esa explicación.- Pero me gustaría creer que hemos aprendido algo después de todo, ¿no? –El peliazul se sopló el flequillo.

-Nunca me ha gustado hablar de mis asuntos, Aioros.

-Hubo un tiempo en que, conmigo, lo hacías.

-Hace _mucho_ tiempo. –negó lentamente con el rostro. Aquellos chiquillos ya no eran ellos.- Llámalo costumbre si quieres, pero así soy. No es algo que me resulte fácil cambiar, ni estoy seguro de querer hacerlo, y ¿sabes por qué? Porque la franqueza se valora, pero no se comprende. No es agradable cuando alguien es sincero con uno y dice cosas que no se quieren escuchar. –Ladeó el rostro con suavidad y guardó silencio durante unos segundos bajo la atenta mirada del arquero.- Dudo mucho que alguna vez encuentre el momento, la persona, o el modo adecuado de contar un misero fragmento de lo vivido en esos trece años. Espero que nadie este en la cuenta de que haré tal cosa. –Aunque no estaba muy seguro de que Shion fuera uno de ellos…- Pero en Atlantis decidí hablarte, antes que a nadie, de la peor pesadilla que podía imaginar en una tercera o cuarta vida. –Aioros no podía hacerse una idea de lo _difícil_ que le había resultado dar el paso.- Me rompiste la cara después de hacerlo.

-No fue porque me lo contaras.

-Fue porque dije que no lo comprenderías, y no lo haces. –Aioros frunció el ceño.

-No es eso…

-Si entendieras por qué hago las cosas, quizá nos hubiéramos ahorrado más de un problema. ¿No crees?

-¡Ahora no sé de que hablas! –exclamó exasperado.- Todo sería mucho más fácil si simplemente me hubieras devuelto el golpe. ¡Te morías de ganas!

-Ares me quitó todo una vez. Y por "_todo_", no me refiero únicamente a mi vida, a mis sueños o mi armadura… -Tragó saliva.- Me refiero a ti, a Shion, a Arles… mi _familia_. -Se sopló el flequillo.- ¿Qué esperas conseguir estando ahí, vigilando? ¿Descubrir el momento en que mis ojos cambien de color, si es que lo hacen? No servirá de nada, porque si estás ahí… serás el primero en morir.

Aioros guardó silencio y apretó los dientes. Mantuvo la mirada del peliazul, y finalmente la apartó irritado, negando con rabia. De alguna manera, había comenzado a notar un nudo en la garganta al escucharle hablar. Cuando Saga mostraba las cosas con tal crudeza, le resultaba molesto, pero en aquel momento… el miedo del que hablaba Shion le resultaba tan palpable y evidente, que no sabía sobrellevarle. La peculiaridad de la situación radicaba en que Saga temía más por ellos, que por si mismo. Aioros no sabía si sentirse conmovido o aterrado.

Giró sobre sus talones y se paseó por el salón con nerviosismo, bajo la atenta mirada de Saga. Se mordisqueó los labios y se revolvió los rizos, mientras pensaba bien que decir. Fuera como fuera de difícil, aquella situación no podía continuar. El silencio de Saga, sus miradas vacías…. Pedían a gritos ayuda, aunque él no supiera pronunciar esas palabras. Aioros solo necesitaba averiguar como lograrlo…

-No voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez. –dijo con resolución. Se detuvo, y lo enfrentó de nuevo.- Tienes razón: no comprendo, ni podré comprender lo que significa Ares, sus recuerdos, o como se siente su presencia en tu cabeza. No quiero imaginar cómo se ve el mundo a través de sus ojos. –Negó, mientras sus manos se movían al son de su voz.- Las cosas ahora son diferentes. Tristemente, ya sabemos de lo que es capaz, como _funciona_ y lo peligroso que es… y aunque no pueda hacer algo en su contra, no voy a dejarte lidiar con ello tú solo otra vez. Ya no tienes que fingir que las cosas están bien cuando no lo están, ni aparentar nada. Ya llegaste a lo más alto, no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie.

-No me resulta tan sencillo… -murmuró.

-Lo sé. Se que te sientes culpable, y que lo harás siempre… Yo también lo hago. Si hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer algo en aquel momento, ante lo que resultaba obvio… me gusta pensar que hubiera podido evitar a mi hermano una vida demasiado injusta. Que hubiera podido evitar los remordimientos de Shura… y hubiera podido salvarte a ti. Salvarnos a ambos. Tienes razón, Ares te quitó a tu familia… pero de alguna manera, no haciendo nada, yo perdí a la mía. No me la arrebataron. –Saga desvió la vista rápidamente, y por un segundo, Aioros hubiera jurado que su gesto se había suavizado.- Tendré paciencia y aprenderé a leer las señales. Siempre fuiste importante para el Santuario, pero… Ahora lo eres mucho más. Con lo bueno y lo malo, te lo has ganado a pulso. La fortaleza de los demás, radica en parte de la tuya… Bien, pues aquí estoy. Formábamos un equipo genial, Saga. Si los demás necesitan de tu fortaleza y de mi leyenda, deja que te ayude a ser fuerte. Podemos recuperar todo aquello… mejorarlo.

Saga no dijo absolutamente nada, se sentó en el sofá, tomó el vaso abandonado, y se lo llevó a los labios una vez más, con mucha más delicadeza que antes. Aioros lo observó cada segundo de silencio, intentando averiguar si sus palabras habían tenido el efecto deseado.

-Estoy seguro de que acabas de sonar como una novia empalagosa. –masculló.- Y eso que nunca he tenido una. –Aioros rompió, inesperadamente, en carcajadas, sentándose frente a él.

-Bueno, la gente dice que has…

-La gente no sabe _nada_. –se apresuró a cortarle antes de que siguiera.- Pero te diré una sola cosa más: vuelve a ponerme una mano encima, y te romperé la cara.

-No volverá a suceder.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA:**

Milo: ¡La grandiosísima fiesta de Escorpio tiene condición!

Todos: …

Milo: ¡Estar buenota y dejar un super-review! :D

Kanon: No se por qué, imaginaba algo peor.

Milo: Pensaba pedir bikinis diminutos para las damas, pero sería demasiado. Aunque siempre es necesario llevar lencería sexy.

Kanon: ¿Podremos brindar por el matrimonio en luna de miel?

Milo: ¿Matrimonio?

Kanon: ¡Mi hermano y el arquero!

Milo: ¡Oh! ¡Disculpa mi despiste!

Saga, Aioros: ¬¬'

Saga: Lo pasaré por alto solo porque voy a pasar una semana en el Caribe.

Aioros: ¡Y yo también!

Kanon: ¿Veis? ¡Luna de miel!

Saga: Tristemente, tú también vienes. ¬¬'

Kanon: ¡Rayos! ¬¬'

Damis: ¡Bikini! ¡Toalla! ¡Gorro de flores!¡Crema solar!

Sunrise: ¡Listo! ¡Listo! ¡Listo! ¡Listo!

Damis: Y estando advertidas, os veremos después de nuestras vacaciones!

Sunrise: ¡Esta vez tardaremos un poquito más en actualizar, porque Damis y los gemes se vienen a Mexico!

Damis: ¡Pero esperamos veros antes de Navidad!

Kanon: ¡Exijo mi propia maleta!

Saga, Aioros: ¬¬'

Milo: ¡Exijo que me lleveis! T_T

Damis, Sunrise: ¡Corto y cierro! n_n


	13. Vodka, primera edición

**Capitulo 12: Vodka, primera edición**

Después de retirar la cucharilla de sus labios, Shion dejó el plato sobre la mesa del centro. Se tomó el tiempo de mirar una vez más, con una fascinación casi infantil, los rostros de los chicos que le rodeaban. Todos estaban ahí,_ todos_. Y ni uno solo de ellos denotaba alguna clase de disgusto al respecto, aunque cierta incomodidad todavía era más que palpable. Sin embargo, el hecho de que pudieran estar ahí, reunidos y conviviendo sin mayores dificultades, era mucho más de lo que el lemuriano hubiera podido desear o siquiera imaginar.

En unas pocas semanas, los avances habían sido gigantescos.

-¡La tarta estuvo deliciosa! –festejó Milo. Relamió la cuchara una última vez y obsequió la sonrisa más grande del día al Patriarca.- Agradece a tus doncellas de mi parte.

-Oh, seguro que encontrará un modo de _agradecerles_ él mismo. Son de lo más _habilidosas_. –Máscara Mortal susurró al oído de Afrodita. El sueco dibujó una sonrisa divertida al escucharlo, que tuvo que ser borrada tan pronto la mirada ligeramente fastidiada de Shion recayó sobre ambos.

-Les haré llegar tus agradecimientos. –Acotó, todo encanto y cortesía como siempre.- Debo decir que ha sido una reunión perfecta. –Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, arrastró la mirada hasta Saga y Aioros, sentados un poco más allá, con Aioria, Shura y Kanon entre ellos. El incidente de Atlantis aún seguía fresco en su mente, pero el hecho de verlos en el mismo salón, sin problemas, le había tranquilizado un poco.- Supongo que habrán más eventos como este, ¿cierto?

-¡Siguiente reunión: Sagitario, el 30 de noviembre! ¡Será grandioso también!

-Parece que Milo lo tiene todo planeado para tu propia fiesta. –Ante el comentario de Shura, Aioros solo atinó a sonreír atropelladamente.

-Yo, en tu lugar, me iría preparando.

-Oh, vaya que será grande. –Kanon complementó a Aioria.

No supo por qué, pero el arquero buscó la mirada de Saga. Al coincidir, el gemelo levantó las cejas y echó un gran trago de su bebida. De algún modo, Aioros supo que estaba completamente de acuerdo con la observación de Aioria y, entonces, se estremeció. Algo le decía que la verdadera fiesta de Milo, aquella que seguramente sería _grandiosa_, ni siquiera había comenzado. Un poco de tarta y un par de vasos de vino no podían ser suficientes para el escorpión. No, señor. La grandeza era un concepto demasiado personal para el pequeño bicho.

El gesto del arquero, que no pasó desapercibido para nadie, robó más de una sonrisa y unas pocas preocupaciones. Salvo Milo, nadie se libraría de su recién encontrada afición a las fiestas… mucho menos cuando, según parecía, Kanon estaba dispuesto a avivar sus ocurrencias a como diera precio. A ese ritmo, los cumpleaños pasarían a convertirse en una peligrosa tradición dentro de las doce casas.

-Estaré listo. –Agregó, sin deshacerse de su media sonrisa. El problema era que sabía que no lo estaría…

-¡Más vale que si! –Complementó el joven peliazul.

Para Shion, el intercambio de sonrisas incómodas, travesura infinita y risas mal disimuladas, le resultó el espectáculo más divertido e improbable de la noche. Demasiado encantador como para quitarles la mirada de encima. Sin embargo, por mucho que le pesara, tenía que retirarse. Tenía la impresión de que aquella fiesta estaba resultando demasiado _formal_ con su presencia; y eso, seguramente, estaba bastante alejado de los planes que la mentecilla inquieta de Milo podía tener. Con todo, agradecía infinitamente la oportunidad de haber sido invitado.

-Creo que es momento de retirarme. Mi cuerpo puede ser joven, pero la mente vieja se impone en más ocasiones de las que debería. –dijo, mientras se ponía en pie.

-¿Te vas? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Seguro que no quieres más tarta?

-No, gracias, Milo. Suficientes golosinas por el día de hoy. Sigue disfrutando de esta noche, hijo. –Le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Si algo había echado de menos durante todos esos años de ausencia, era estrecharlos en sus brazos de vez en cuando, y darse cuenta de lo mucho que iban creciendo con el tiempo.- No bebáis de más, que Arles no apreciara recogeros por las escaleras mañana temprano.

-Oh, sería una delicia verle el rostro. –Kanon rió. La imagen que se le dibujó en la cabeza le resultó extraordinaria.

-Ten, llévale un trozo de tarta para endulzarle la vida.

-Muy considerado de tu parte. –Shion tomó el plato que Milo le ofreció y con suave movimiento de cabeza, se despidió de todos.

-¡Yo voy contigo! –Dohko se levantó de un brinco y estiró su espalda hasta que sus vértebras crujieron.

-Puedes quedarte si lo deseas.

-No, estoy cansado. Gracias por la invitación, Milo. –El escorpión se encogió de hombros. Los agradecimientos no eran necesarios cuando se trataba de la fiesta mejor planeada de las doce casas hasta ese día. Sin embargo, Shion no pudo guardarse un gesto de extrañeza ante la repentina decisión de Dohko. Ciertamente esperaba que se quedase un rato más a convivir con sus compañeros más jóvenes.

-Pues andando. –dijo después de unos segundos de silencio.- Disfrutad de la velada.

-¡Id con cuidado!

Hubo un largo e inesperado silencio mientras los contemplaban marchar. Si le hubiesen preguntado, Shion hubiera dicho que había demasiados rostros repletos de falsa inocencia a sus espaldas. No se habría equivocado tampoco: los planes de Milo iban mucho más allá de un poco de tarta.

-X-

-¡Qué comience la fiesta!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, botellas de licor surgieron de los lugares menos esperados. Vodka, whisky, ginebra, tequila, ouzo… Milo no había escatimado en gustos. Lo que fuera que uno pudiera desear, estaba ahí, en la mesa repleta de alcohol. Solo hacía falta rebuscar un poco.

-Miedo que me da preguntarte de donde sacas todo esto. –Aioria miró con desconfianza las botellas, hasta que por fin se animó a tomar una de ellas y llenó un vaso con su contenido.- ¿Seguro de que no moriré si me lo bebo?

-Oh, gato, has bebido cosas peores. Créeme. –El escorpión sonrió. Le tomó medio segundo llenar un par de vasos más y los pasó a sus compañeros más _tímidos_.- ¿Qué os apetece? Coged cuanto alcohol os venga en gana. Pero os advierto: no hay servicio de entrega de santos borrachos a domicilio, ¿vale? -Su sonrisa solo se hizo más grande al denotar el rostro escandalizado de Shaka y el temor en la expresión de Mu. A veces pensaba que aquel par había nacido en otro planeta: demasiado decentes para andar con una horda de salvajes como lo era él mismo.- ¿Qué te sirvo, arquero?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué te sirvo? –repitió la pregunta.- ¿Margarita? ¿Whisky seco? ¿Vodka con limón? ¿Cerveza?

-No intentes emborrachar a mi hermano.

-Tranquilo, minino. Al buen Aioros le hace falta un poco de diversión. –Milo contestó mientras se esmeraba en la bebida del castaño.- Solo se vive una vez… o dos, como en nuestro caso… o en tres, como en _otros_ casos. –Sacudió la cabeza. Tantas muertes le revolvían las ideas.- Entonces, ¿qué, Aioros? ¿Vodka?

Dudándose la respuesta, los ojos azules del santo de Sagitario giraron en busca de las tres personas en cuyo juicio confiaba. Aioria negó de un modo nada sutil, prefería que el arquero comenzara con algo más ligero. Shura levantó las cejas, dispuesto a no expresar su opinión en voz alta; y Saga… Saga procedió a empinar su propio vaso. Sin estar seguro de que no se arrepentiría después, Aioros suspiró y aceptó la bebida.

-Supongo que el vodka está bien.

-¡Gran elección! –La alegría desmedida de Milo le erizó la piel una vez más. Además, siempre estaba aquella mirada de Kanon, un poco más allá, que dejaba sus pensamientos bien en claro: _"Oh, pobre e ingenuo arquero."_ Algo le decía que iba a arrepentirse profundamente de su decisión.- Aquí lo pides, y aquí lo tienes.

-Gracias…

Cuando el vaso, de contenido transparente, fue asentado frente a él, lo único a lo que atinó fue a mirarle con todo el recelo que tenía dentro de sí y a tragar saliva. Sin embargo, Milo no le daría tiempo suficiente para meditar su decisión.

-¡Brindemos por la primera y oficial fiesta de cumpleaños en las doce casas! –El peliazul levantó su vaso.- ¡Ya vendrán muchísimas más!

-¡Salud por eso! –Kanon le respondió. Con todas las diferencias que pudieran tener, y a pesar del humor agridulce del gemelo en los últimos días, no había nadie como Kanon para secundar cada locura de Milo.

-¡Y felicidades a mi!

-Felicidades. –Shura sonrió, con el resto de los santos imitando aquel simpático gesto en mayor o menor manera.

-Y ahora… ¡fondo!

Lo siguiente que Aioros sintió fue el calor abrasador que le hirvió el cerebro y, entonces, deseó haber sido más prudente, como Mu o Shaka, y haberse mantenido lejos de aquel vaso de vodka. Bebérselo todo de un tirón había sido lo más estúpido que había hecho en un buen rato. Caería borracho medio segundo después si volvía a tomar uno de esos.

Disimuló lo mejor que pudo el lagrimeo de los ojos y la sensación de ahogo ocasionada por el trago. Sin embargo, para los ojos expertos, era más que obvio lo que le sucedía.

-Respira, arquero, respira. –Ángelo se limpió un gota de whisky que resbaló por su barbilla. Después, dejó escapar una carcajada.- Fuerte, ¿eh?

-Algo. –La mirada cerúlea le apuñaló, aunque su voz, ligeramente ahogada, le quitó hierro al asunto.

-Bueno, bueno… -Milo intervino de nuevo. Estaba de lo más divertido y aquello apenas empezaba.- Mientras el buen Aioros se recupera de su primer enfrentamiento con el vodka, cuéntanos, Kanon, ¿había fiestas como ésta en Atlantis?

-¿Fiestas? –Atrapó a tiempo la cajetilla de cigarros que el escorpión le lanzó. Tomó uno, mientras negaba con la cabeza, y lo encendió, calando profundamente.

-¿No había fiestas en Atlantis? ¡Qué montón de aburridos!

-Quizás se dedicaban a hacer su trabajo, en vez de gastar el tiempo en una búsqueda infinita de vicios. –Shaka acotó, pero nadie le prestó la más mínima atención. La respuesta del gemelo menor parecía más interesante.

-Eran un montón de mocosos, bicho. –respondió, mientras una ligera nube de humo le envolvía.- Y uno de esos mocosos, solía ser discípulo de Camus._ Imagínate_.

-No culpes al chico. –Camus intervino y sus ojos turquesas, como siempre, lucían como espadas afiladas cayendo sobre el gemelo.- Estoy seguro de que Isaak te hizo el trabajo mucho más fácil de lo que hubieras esperado.

-Oye, no niego que es un chico listo. Solamente digo que has conseguido infundirle tus habilidades sociales con un éxito avasallador.

-Casi me alegra que no conviviera demasiado contigo. –Y el acuariano dio un pequeño trago a su bebida.

-Auch. –Aioria se tragó la risa mientras sus ojos esmeralda paseaban la habitación, buscando los rostros de sus demás compañeros y constatando que, al igual que él mismo, más de uno había tenido que controlarse.

-Es un buen chico. Te manda saludos, por cierto. –dijo Saga. El francés agradeció el gesto con un suave asentir.

-Un buen chico que cayó en las manos de Kanon.

-¡Vamos, bicho! Me haces lucir como un hombre malvado.

-Eras un hombre malvado, Kanon. –El joven peliazul le miró con fastidio y el gemelo bufó con desgana. Cualquier otro que hubiera hecho el mismo comentario, hubiera iniciado una guerra que no terminaría jamás, pero no Milo. De algún modo, el santo de Escorpio se había convertido en el favorito del marina y se había ganado pase para todo.

-Me he redimido.

-Pero cuando tratabas con Isaak, eras un desgraciado. ¿Cómo demonios pudiste crecer a seis niños tú solo?

Kanon se quedó callado. Nunca antes se había preguntado como había sacado aquella hazaña adelante. En realidad, jamás había reparado en el hecho de que había crecido a cada uno de los chicos en el fondo submarino, al menos nunca a consciencia. Si había conseguido todo aquello, lo había hecho movido por el odio y por la venganza. Había estado completamente ciego al resto. Lo único que importaba era su plan de venganza. Nada más.

-No tengo la menor idea. –respondió con sinceridad.- Solo sé que el hecho de que estuvieran ahí, de que fueran solamente unos críos, contribuía perfectamente a mis planes. Las mentes de los niños son moldeables, al igual que sus corazones. Dales un motivo para vivir, otro para morir, y eso es precisamente lo que harán. Nunca nadie hizo preguntas, nadie jamás reparó en el engaño. –Caló su cigarro.- Y, cómo todo en el destino era perfecto, resultó que el mismísimo Poseidón también era un mocoso más. ¡Oye, la vida era buena!

-¿Demasiado fácil?

-Más de lo que te imaginas. Lo juró; en algún punto creí que verdaderamente era mi destino gobernar este mundo. Todo se daba con una facilidad monstruosa: los críos, Julián, Atlantis… todo estaba servido para conseguir lo que quería.

-Resulta increíble que nadie sospechara jamás. -Aioros hizo acopio de fuerzas para dar un trago más al vodka y usó toda su voluntad para esconder el efecto del alcohol en su garganta.

-Cuando repites una mentira tantas veces, termina por convertirse en una verdad. Además, tengo que admitir que Julián fue una pésima idea de Poseidón. Debió encontrarse a alguien más apropiado para reencarnar. La cereza del pastel llegó catorce años después, cuando el niño listo se decidió a besar el suelo que Athena pisaba. –Soltó un aro de humo por la boca.- Una cara bonita puede ser la receta para la destrucción de un hombre. Julián no sabía que ese sería el principio del fin para su propio ejército. Un segundo después, tras una proposición rechazada y el orgullo herido, el mundo se hundió bajo el océano de ira que se formó en su interior. Creo que fue lo único que alguna vez tuvimos en común: el deseo de venganza.

Aquella frase, en su voz aterciopelada, resultó especialmente fría. Más de uno arrugó el semblante sin siquiera notarlo.

Los que había sobrevivido a la guerra de las doce casas, recordaron el caos de contemplar el dolor de un mundo que despedía a sus muertos. Aquellos que no lo habían visto con sus propios ojos, solamente pudieron imaginarlo. Había pasado mucho tiempo y muchas cosas desde entonces, pero el atisbo de rabia y tristeza aun quedaba latente en el interior de muchos.

-Fuiste demasiado lejos. –Aioria murmuró.

-Si, pero del mismo modo, llegué tan alto, que después solo pude estrellarme contra el piso con una fuerza garrafal. Cinco estúpidos niños jugando a ser héroes y todo se desmoronó.

-Duele, ¿eh?

-Maldición. ¡Estaba todo _tan_ bien!

-¿Alguna vez has pensando en pedirles perdón, del mismo modo en que te arrepentiste ante Athena? –Los ojos de Kanon se clavaron en Shura, quien le sostuvo la mirada.- A los chicos, los demás generales marinos. –Aclaró, robando el silencio del peliazul. Después, lo vio encogerse de hombros.

-No creo que sirviera para nada. Estarían más felices si Athena les enviara mi cabeza en una lanza.

-No puede ser tan malo. –Milo llenó nuevamente el vaso de Aioros mientras hablaba. El arquero suspiró, haciéndose a la idea de que su cerebro volvería a sufrir de congestión alcohólica momentánea.- A pesar de todo, les has crecido.

-Solo para usarlos de carne de cañón.

-Cuando lo dices así, suena horrible. Uno comprende porqué querrían tu cabeza de regalo para Navidad.

-¿Verdad, gato?

-Si, pero sigo estando de acuerdo con Shura: una disculpa es mejor que nada.

-Si, bueno, cuando tenga ganas de que alguien me desmiembre en vida, te prometo que iré a Atlantis. Mientras tanto, y hasta que mis instintos suicidas despierten, me quedaré aquí. Gracias. –Vació su copa.

-Vale. Al menos sabemos como Shion se deshará de ti cuando sienta ganas de hacerlo. –Ángelo, que había tomado como misión especial fastidiar a quien se le pusiera en el camino, habló.- El día que ya no te soporte, se encargara de mandarte directo y sin paradas, a Atlantis.

-No sería tan cruel.

-Haz enfadar al viejo y terminarás de misión en Atlantis, con el bicho como guardaespaldas. Mientras el bicho se dedica a perforarles el culo, tu tendrás tiempo de correr por tu vida. –Máscara Mortal se carcajeó.

-Ganas no me faltan de probar Antares con ellos. –El santo de Escorpio tomó la palabra.- Si Dohko y Mu no se hubieran emperrado en encerrarnos en el Santuario, gato y yo les hubiéramos dado un recordatorio de quienes son los _niños grandes_.

-Y hubiésemos muerto de un infarto al descubrir a Kanon.

-Bah, gato tonto. Le quitas lo épico al asunto.

-Atlantis no era lugar para un bicho y un gato. –El gemelo menor negó.

-¿Pero si para tu clon y un arquero?

-Oye, el clon es él. No yo.

-¡Ajá! ¡Saga de Géminis tiene voz! Y ya que quieres hablar, dinos, ¿qué demonios te sucedió en el labio, Saga? –El santo de Escorpio apuntó hacía la pequeña cicatriz, aún visible en su boca- ¿Una sirena quiso arrancártelo a besos? O, ¿qué?

-Ojalá. –En realidad, la sirena había querido arrancarle la cabeza por equivocación.- Pero seguramente las sirenas en Atlantis son _encantadoras_. ¿Nos cuentas de eso, Kanon?

Los ojos de su hermano le miraron con mezcla de recelo y curiosidad. ¿Qué tanto podía saber Saga sobre las sirenas del fondo marino? Y, peor aún, ¿qué tanto había averiguado en su visita a las tierras de Poseidón?

-Si hablamos de Sorrento, puedo decirte que las sirenas no son encantadoras: son un dolor en el culo. –esquivó el tema con toda la gracia que pudo. Pero lo cierto era que su curiosidad había sido picada.

-Ugh, que sirenas tan masculinas las que os mandáis ahí abajo. ¿No hay sirenas guapas, baboseables y medio desnudas nadando por ahí? ¡Vaya timo!

-No creo que Sorrento sea la única sirena ahí abajo.

-Por Athena, Saga. Si le dices que las sirenas son todo eso que él cree, Milo terminará abandonándonos para mudarse a besarle el culo a Julián a cambio de una de ellas. –Aioria esbozó una sonrisa retorcida.

-¿Una? ¡¿Para qué quiero una si pueda tener muchas?!

-Ya tenía que hacernos la aclaración. –Shura rió. Para el español, pocas personas poseían una mente tan ágil y pervertida como la de su compañero de Escorpio.

-Fue mi error no haberlo pensado antes. Debería tener más presente tu desfachatez cada vez que hable de ti.

-¿Desfachatez? No, no. Los privilegios de la soltería; eso sí. Si no quisiera probar cosas nuevas cada día, me conseguiría una novia. Pero me gusta la variedad. –El rostro de Milo se empañó con travesura y un toque de lujuria.- No mueras de envidia, gata dorada. La monogamia no es mi estilo.

-Golfería, eso suena mejor. –Ángelo interrumpió.

-Galantería. –A sus propios ojos, Milo era un chico de lo más irresistible. No era su culpa que una mirada bastara para tener a todas las chicas a sus pies.

-_Golfería_.

-Pues llámalo como quieras, pero a algunos nos sienta mejor que a otros. –Milo le miró, entrecerrando los ojos. Usualmente era un tipo muy simpático, pero todavía había ciertos detalles en las acciones de Máscara Mortal y de Afrodita que conseguían irritarle.- A otros os hace ver desesperados.

-Uuuh… El secreto sucio de Ángelo ha quedado al descubierto. –Kanon miró de Milo a Máscara Mortal, una y otra vez. En algún punto creyó que Escorpio ardería, en especial por la forma en que el italiano arrugó el semblante. Sin embargo, poco después, al verlo empinarse el vaso de whisky seco, supo que el incidente no pasaría a mayores.

-La golfería con putas no tiene el mismo valor que con mujeres a las que no tienes que pagarle. –Afrodita le miró de reojo, y la mueca de asco de Máscara de Muerte se hizo más evidente.

-Cierra la boca, florecita.

-Oye, no te enfades con Afro. Mira el lado positivo: menos mal que desististe, cangrejo. Mira que no sé como ibas a defender tu argumento. Demasiadas putas solo causan enfermedades.

-¿Lo sabes por experiencia propia, Kanon?

-¡Que va! Ahí abajo también hay doncellas.

-Si son como las nuestras, es lo mismo que hablar de putas.

-Chicos, chicos. –Aldebarán terció.- También hay muchas doncellas que no caen esa categoría.

-De acuerdo en eso.

-Gracias, Aioria.

-Sería como decir que, porque Milo es un golfo, todos los santos dorados somos golfos también.

-Totalmente de acuerdo. –Al escuchar el conjunto de las voces de Shaka, Mu, Aldebarán, Camus y Shura, el león dorado ensanchó la sonrisa. El bicho aludido, en cambio, los miró con cara de fastidio.

-¡Ya os dije que no soy un golfo! Soy un tipo con mucho encanto y mucha suerte; eso es diferente. Y, ¿sabéis algo más? –Se cruzó de brazos.- ¡Sigo esperando que Kanon nos confiese con cuantas sirenas estuvo!

Saga carraspeó, sin estar seguro de que realmente quisiera saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. La única sirena que había visto en toda Atlantis era apenas una niña… una niña cuyos sentimientos hacia Kanon, según él mismo había constatado, eran _especiales_. Toda una pena, porque mientras más pensaba en ella, más simpática le resultaba.

-No sé cual es vuestra obsesión con las sirenas. Las sirenas ahí abajo son el equivalente a las amazonas aquí arriba. –Negó Kanon.

-Pues te diré que a mi no me molestaría tirarme a alguna amazona en particular… y obviamente, al gato tampoco.

-Cállate, Milo. –reclamó Aioria. Pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerle reír con todas sus fuerzas.

-No sabes nada, bicho. No sabes nada. –Kanon volvió a negar.

-O quizás sé más de lo que debería.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo si no me dices? –El gemelo entrecerró los ojos. Cuando el bicho se ponía sospechoso, había razones de más para preocuparse.

-Creo que alguien más aquí, además de los Aios, tiene cierta predilección por las amazonas. ¿Qué tal si nos cuentas al respecto?

-X-

Después de que Dohko se prestara a acompañarlo hasta el Templo Papal, sus pasos les habían conducido en un cómodo silencio, hasta la vieja terraza. Shion se acomodó en una de las butacas, mientras su amigo hacía lo propio unos pasos más allá, pero el Patriarca encontró imposible despegar la atención del santo de Libra. Una y otra vez, sus ojos rosados iban y venían hasta él, mientras su mente trabajaba, incesante, en la búsqueda de las palabras apropiadas para lo que deseaba decir.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Dohko. Al parecer, Shion no había sido tan discreto en su escrutinio como pensaba. El peliverde se aclaró la garganta y se encogió de hombros.

-Nada. –dijo, pero el chino ladeó el rostro y alzó una ceja. Un par de siglos de amistad bastaban para saber cuando un "nada", escondía un "mucho".

-Ya.

-En serio. –Dohko devolvió una mirada que carecía de convicción alguna en su palabra.

No le creía y, de alguna manera, Shion se sintió agradecido por ello. Era bonito descubrir como aquellos larguísimos años de separación y responsabilidades, no habían disuelto su amistad lo más mínimo, ni lo bien que conocían hasta la última de sus reacciones.

Echó otro fugaz vistazo al perfil del chino.

-¡Oh! ¡Venga ya, Shion! –espetó al descubrirlo.- Lo que sea que quieres decir, solamente dilo. –Después del sobresaltó inicial, el peliverde dibujó una diminuta sonrisa en los labios. Siempre había sido divertido molestarlo, aunque esta vez no lo había hecho a propósito.

-Es que…

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó de nuevo.- Has sido Patriarca por más de doscientos años, cualquiera pensaría que tu don de palabra sirve para algo más que para intimidar a tus _mocositos_.

-¿Por qué no quisiste quedarte a la celebración?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Cierto era que, antes o después, esperaba que Shion preguntara al respecto de la distancia que mantenía con todos, pero no en aquel momento. Se quedó quieto por unos segundos, y luego se puso en pie, caminando con cierto nerviosismo hasta la baranda de mármol.

-¿Qué iba a hacer yo allí?

-Divertirte un rato.

-¿Por qué no te quedaste tú?

-Porque soy su padre… -respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Me encantaría pasar con ellos todo el tiempo del mundo, pero me temo que aguaría la fiesta.

-Ya. –El chino apoyó la espalda en la baranda, y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y bien?

-Tú eres su _padre_, si; pero ¿qué hago yo allí? En serio. Soy más viejo aún que tú.

-Conocerles. Esto no tiene que ver con la edad…

-Les _conozco_. Al menos a la mayoría. –murmuró, y los lunares de Shion se arrugaron sutilmente.- Te prometí que les vigilaría, y lo hice. Y eso implica conocerles; aunque, _obviamente_, lo hice mal.

El peliverde lo miró fijamente por unos instantes, y por primera vez en su larga vida, descubrió un pesar en aquel rostro risueño, difícil de disimular. Era de sobra consciente de que Dohko cargaba con muchos remordimientos acerca de aquellos trece años… pero nunca hubiera pensado que llegará a afectarle tanto después de todo lo que habían vivido, de toda la experiencia que cargaban a sus espaldas.

Se puso en pie, y se acercó hasta él, apoyándose a su lado.

-No te culpes más por eso. –Dohko lo miró fugazmente.

-Lo que te diré sonará… _cruel_, pero, es así como lo siento. –suspiró.- Después de la batalla de las Doce Casas, sentí que con la muerte de los chicos, al menos habíamos encontrado la paz. No hablando en términos de guerra y deber, pero si a nivel más personal. Todo se había esclarecido, todos estábamos más en paz con nosotros mismos y con los demás, incluso con el pasado. Pero… -alzó el rostro y perdió la mirada en el firmamento nocturno.- Cuando Hades os trajo de vuelta, fue como recibir un puñetazo en el estómago. Saberos _vivos_ de _esa_ manera, fue igual que escuchar vuestro reproche por haberos fallado. Si hubiera hecho algo a tiempo, quizá nada de eso hubiera sucedido así.

-No puedes saberlo.

-No, pero no puedo dejar de pensarlo. –negó lentamente con el rostro.- Ahora les veo, les escucho… no han cambiado demasiado por norma general, pero han _crecido_. No puedo mirarles a los ojos, estar ahí abajo celebrando con ellos, cuando tengo gran parte de culpa por lo que sucedió. Pude haber hecho algo por evitarlo.

Shion no respondió de inmediato. Guardó silencio con la mirada fija en el suelo, meditabundo. Comprendía todo lo que Dohko le decía, porque él se sentía igual la mayor parte del tiempo. Todos habían cometido errores, unos más grandes e importantes que otros… pero ninguno era inocente, después de todo.

-Todos pudimos haber hecho algo más, pero no lo hicimos. No tiene caso que te culpes por todo lo que sucedió…

-¿Les has visto a los ojos? –Dohko se encogió de hombros y agitó las manos con nerviosismo.- No dicen nada. Absolutamente _nada_. Y es precisamente ese vacío el que grita todo lo que de verdad sienten. Probablemente nunca lo dirán, pero se sienten decepcionados. No me pidas que sea uno más de ellos, no aún.

-Solo inténtalo, Dohko.

-¿Cómo?

-Conoces a los santos, pero no conoces a los chicos. Solo mantente cerca… -buscó sus ojos.- No ayudas manteniéndote al margen. –Dohko frunció el ceño.- Eres un santo más de los doce, como ellos. Continúas siéndolo. La vida nos ha cambiado mucho en los últimos años, y ellos pueden ser tan beneficiosos para ti, como tú para ellos.

-No veo como puedo beneficiarles.

-Cuentas con la sabiduría de la edad, tienes experiencia en una vida que ellos desconocen: una vida pacífica que incluso a mi me es ajena. Hay cosas que solo pueden aprender de ti…

-X-

-¿Amazonas? –Máscara Mortal casi se atragantó con el whisky cuando la pregunta salió de su garganta. Carraspeó un par de veces, y miró de Milo a Kanon.- ¿En serio?

-¿Qué se supone quieres escuchar? –El gemelo menor respondió con otra pregunta, y eso fue suficiente para que Saga ocultara una diminuta sonrisa tras su vaso de vodka. Quizá Kanon lo había olvidado, pero hasta las piedras tenían ojos y oídos en el Santuario. Era cuestión de tiempo que alguien más se enterase, mucho había tardado ya.

-Oh, nos hacemos los locos ahora. –Milo se estiró en el sofá con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. ¡Qué divertido era jugar al gato y al ratón con ellos, cuando ya sabía la verdad!- ¿Qué me dices de Caelum? Sino recuerdo mal, era una minúscula sombra vuestra. –Vio fugazmente a Saga, y alzó una ceja al ver su inesperada expresión _casi_ risueña.- Han pasado unos cuantos años, pero al parecer, alguien con aspecto de geminiano desapareció en las Panateneas con ella… -Y la verdad era que, hasta que no había visto la reacción del mayor de los hermanos, no había tenido la certeza de quién de los dos había sido. Era fácil confundirles, a pesar de todo, especialmente en mitad de la noche.

-Ya veo. –replicó Kanon con más seriedad.- ¿Viste tú a ese alguien?

-No, me temo que estaba ocupado en otros _menesteres_…

-Milo siempre esta ocupado en otros asuntos. –acotó Aioria.- Deberíais saberlo ya. De hecho, es un auténtico milagro que el estallido de una guerra no le haya pillado con invitadas en su templo.

-¿Envidia, gato? –El rubio rodó los ojos mientras una carcajada disimulada inundaba el ambiente, pero la mirada de Kanon permaneció fija en Milo. Ya no se veía _tan_ risueño como antes.

-¿Y cómo sabes que fui yo y no Saga?

Inmediatamente, todas las miradas voltearon hacia el mayor. Saga alzó las cejas, tan sorprendido como ellos por la improvisada acusación y, más aún, por el montón de ojos que lo cuestionaban.

-¿Yo? –respondió en apenas un susurro.

-Tú. –insistió Kanon.

-¿Cómo es que esto ha terminado volviéndose hacia mi? –Encendió un cigarrillo, y prosiguió.- Me temo que tenemos más bien poco en común respecto a nuestro aprecio por la intimidad.

-Somos gemelos, es fácil confundirnos.

-No lo creo. –mantuvo la mirada a su hermano, y continuó.- Aún así, valoro mi cabeza, y la de Caelum también. A mi no me miréis.

Aioros ladeó el rostro al escucharlo. Según sabía, las cosas con Naia habían sido cuanto menos complicadas. Deltha no hablaba mucho al respecto, porque siempre terminaba hecha una furia, y la morena… bueno, Naia parecía vivir en un mundo de azúcar la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo sabía que Saga había mantenido su distancia. No dejaba de resultar gracioso el cruce de acusaciones entre gemelos y la inesperada defensa a la amazona… Casi podía jurar que las cosas habían cambiado desde la torpe vuelta de Atlantis.

-Eso solo nos deja contigo como sospechoso. –Sentenció Milo, triunfal.- Vamos, ¡escúpelo!

Kanon guardó silencio durante unos largos segundos en que mareó el contenido de su copa. Vio a su hermano de soslayo, maldiciéndole en silencio por no haberle encubierto y, finalmente, buscó los ojos de Milo.

-Si ya lo sabes todo… ¿qué más quieres saber? –dijo, resignado.

-¡Victoria para Milo! –exclamó el menor, sacando un par de carcajadas a sus acompañantes.- Te daré un consejo, porque aún eres inexperto en el Santuario, Kanon. _No_ hay secretos aquí.

-Eso es bastante cuestionable. –Quizá no había secretos, pero la mayoría de las veces las cosas sucedían bajo su nariz sin que nadie se percatara.

-¿Así que Caelum es la nueva inquilina de Géminis? –Casi por instinto, Saga fulminó a Ángelo con la mirada. Si semejante afirmación salía de aquella habitación, inmediatamente las acusaciones recaerían sobre él, y Shion tardaría dos segundos en saberlo.- Tomare eso como un... _no_. –murmuró, ciertamente intimidado por el peso de aquella mirada.

-Gracias. –replicó el mayor.

-Bueno, ¿y qué? ¿Qué se siente al tirarse a tu amiga de la infancia? Te lo pregunto a ti que eres el experto, Aioros no sirve como referencia en este caso. –El aludido alzó las cejas, pero no tuvo tiempo para protestar. Milo hablaba demasiado rápido y su propia lengua se sentía demasiado lenta y torpe.- ¿Estáis juntos? ¿Es una relación estable? ¿Desde cuándo…? ¡Debe ser toda una _ternura_!

-¡Por Athena! –Exclamó el gemelo.- Una madre haría menos preguntas.

-¡Solo responde! No puedes pretender dejarme con tal curiosidad.

-Si. No. Hace tiempo. –Y así, solucionó el gran problema de las preguntas, mientras alguno de sus compañeros se carcajeaba con cierto disimulo.

-¡A eso le llamo ser conciso! –exclamó Aldebarán.

-¡Esas no son respuestas útiles! Debes ser más explicito. –protestó el escorpión.

-¿Qué es exactamente "más explícito" para ti?

-Pues… -Se encogió de hombros y la travesura volvió a adornar su mirada sin reparo alguno.- ¡Detalles!

-Estamos todo lo juntos que un buen polvo permite estar. No somos pareja, porque _si quisiera_ una novia, lo cual no quiero, ni loco la buscaría en un lugar como este. Y… desde las Panateneas. ¿Suficiente?

-Bueno… no está mal. ¿El resto de ella es tan bonito como ese culo suyo?

Aioros se llevó el vaso a los labios inmediatamente. Ignorando de pronto aquel insufrible sabor que abrasaba su garganta cada vez que daba un sorbo. Pero la cuestión era, que aquella conversación se estaba tornando demasiado rara por momentos. Una vez más, se encontró buscando la mirada de Saga entre todos ellos. El gemelo se había tornado mucho más serio que antes… o quizá solamente era cosa suya y su problema con la resistencia al alcohol.

¡Y allí estaban! ¡Hablando de las habilidades intimas de Naia! Cualidades de las que, no estaba seguro, quisiera saber.

-O más. –respondió Kanon. Milo ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Apuesto a que a ella la encantara saber que su superior y su… _lo-que-sea_, están hablando de esto en este instante. –masculló Camus.- Frente a _todos_ los demás.

-Tranquilo, no tiene por qué saberlo. Y si se entera, ¡se como mantenerla contenta!

-No era suficiente con Milo, no. –protestó Aioria.- Ahora también tenemos a Kanon.

-¡Un momento! –exclamó Milo, interrumpiendo la conversación. Su ceño se frunció, y su mirada se volvió hacia Saga. El mayor ladeó el rostro.- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes tú?

Saga solamente se encogió de hombros, calando suavemente el cigarillo. Desde el principio, lo sabía desde el principio, desgraciadamente. Y eso que el principio se remontaba muchos, muchos años atrás. Claro que su sentido de la privacidad le impedía chismosear al respecto o mencionar algo de aquel curioso encuentro en su cocina. No era algo de lo que tuviera ganas de hablar. Además… eran asuntos de Kanon y como tal, se mantendría a distancia prudencial y segura. Eso era lo mejor para todos, incluida su integridad física y mental.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Y te lo has callado todo el tiempo. –El escorpión se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.- ¡Qué poca decencia!

-¿Te hubiera servido de algo saberlo entonces? –respondió simplemente. La mirada de su hermano estaba fija sobre él, pero prefirió ignorarla. No tenía intención alguna de ayudarle, pero tampoco iba a complicarse su propia existencia más de lo necesario.

-¡Estas cosas se cuentan! –El gemelo volvió a encogerse de hombros.- ¡Vivís en el mismo templo! –"_Desgraciadamente_", pensó Saga.- Hay muchos _detalles_ que debes saber…

-¿Cómo cuáles? –sin saber por qué, la pregunta fluyó de los labios del mayor.

-¿Es ruidosa? –Un montón de ojos se abrieron de par en par en ese instante, y Saga se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberle dado pie a preguntar.

-¿Ruidosa? –repitió, luchando por no atragantarse con el humo.

-Ya sabes… -Milo se relamió los labios, y Saga parpadeó un par de veces. Alzó las cejas apenas perceptiblemente, sin saber que le espantaba más: la pregunta que le estaba haciendo _a él_ acerca de Naia, o la cara perversa de Milo.- Me encanta cuando son así…

-Lo es, bicho. –Kanon alzó la copa y le guió un ojo.- _Adorablemente_ ruidosa. –Saga rodó los ojos. No sabía si "adorablemente" era la palabra adecuada, pero debía admitir que escandalosa, era. Ese era uno de los motivos, entre otros mucho más interesantes, por los que casi nunca pasaba la noche en Géminis.

-La imagen mental que se esta formando en mi cabeza es demasiado interesante en este momento, Kanon. –el gemelo río con suavidad.

-¿Qué más quieres saber?

-¿Siempre ha sido así?

-¿Así de _divertida_? –El escorpión asintió con interés.- Ya lo creo que si. Era una mocosita muy _interesante _y para nada tímida… -Y el modo en que pronunció aquella última palabra no le pasó desapercibido a nadie. Saga clavó su mirada en él, y ladeó el rostro con cierta incredulidad.

-Un momento… -la sonrisa pícara de Milo se agrandó.- ¿Qué se supone significa ese "_interesante_"? –Kanon se encogió de hombros, con una expresión de fingida inocencia en el rostro.- ¡Esta no es la primera vez que estáis juntos!

Y en el preciso instante en que Milo terminó de hablar, Aioros se atragantó. Tosió un par de veces, mientras las miradas de todos iban y venían de él al menor de los gemelos. Alzó una mano, mientras su rostro se coloreaba de rojo y sus ojos se empañaban.

-Estoy bien… -murmuró con la voz ahogada.- Estoy bien.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó Aioria, sin saber a quién prestarle más atención en aquel momento. –Aioros alzó el dedo pulgar, y asintió. El menor se encogió de hombros y volvió a la conversación. El arquero buscó a Saga nuevamente, y esta vez sus miradas si que se cruzaron.

Saga no despegó los labios. Vio de soslayo a su hermano, que parecía dispuesto a presumir aquella tonta historia de años atrás. Y cuando decía presumir, significaba crear en la mente de sus compañeros un cuento que distaba considerablemente de la realidad. Lo que estaba claro, era que no tenía la menor idea del motivo por el que Naia lo había buscado en aquellas Panateneas o de lo que había sucedido en realidad el día de la desaparición de la amazona. Era todo un actor, aquello no había cambiado.

-La conozco desde los siete años, ¿qué esperabas?

Aioros volvió a carraspear, atrayendo la atención de los dos hermanos casi inmediatamente. Hizo un esfuerzo por ignorar el picor de su garganta, pero aquella historia se estaba tornando cada vez más cómica. Él si _sabía_ lo que había sucedido aquella famosa noche… Y Saga comenzaba a hacerse una idea bien clara de que era así por la obvia mirada que le dirigía.

El geminiano apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y se sopló el flequillo. Debió imaginar que Deltha contaría todo. Ahora, solamente necesitaba saber que era ese "_todo_" exactamente.

-¿Has pensado que el Santuario tiene unas normas al respecto? –La pregunta de Shura acaparó la atención de todos.- No digo que este de acuerdo con ellas, solo digo que existen…

-¿Nadie se ha divertido un rato con una amazona aquí? –paseó su mirada por toda la habitación.- ¿Sois todos tan _disciplinados _y mojigatos? Porque tengo mis dudas en _muchos_ casos. –preguntó Kanon, al descubrir el camino que tomaba la conversación. Sus ojos volaron fugazmente hacia su hermano.- Sin ir más lejos, Aioria lleva media vida con Águila, es un secreto a voces. Y lo de Apus y el arquero es como un cuento de hadas desde hace casi veinte años.

-¡Oye! –protestó Aioros.- No me metas en tus _fantasías_. –Y se esforzó por hacer hincapié en aquella palabra, porque eso eran, nada más.

-Si, pero no es algo que anunciemos por ahí, ni que queramos que Shion sepa. –se defendió Aioria.- Llevamos toda una vida, como dices, tratando de ser lo más discretos posibles.

-Yo solo digo que si Shion llega a saber, puede tomar medidas incómodas. –Aclaró Shura.- No creo que sea algo que nadie quiera… las consecuencias pueden afectarnos a todos antes o después.

-¡Cualquiera diría que estamos en el siglo XXI! –exclamó el gemelo.- Shion puede decir cuanto quiera, pero la norma de que Santos Dorados y Amazonas no se mezclan, es bastante absurda. Por no mencionar que dudo muchísimo que él mismo se crea que tal estupidez se cumple.

-Las normas están ahí por algo. –Todas las miradas se clavaron en Shaka en ese momento. Prácticamente no había mencionado palabra alguna, y que lo hiciera precisamente en aquel instante era… perturbador.- Las Amazonas no dejan de ser nuestras compañeras, nuestras subordinadas… En cualquier lugar del mundo, las relaciones entre compañeros de trabajo están mal vistas, sean estas del tipo que sean.

Durante unos segundos, nadie dijo nada. Kanon oteó las expresiones de sus compañeros una vez más. No era difícil imaginar lo que estaban pensando.

-¿En serio? –terminó por decir.- Respecto tu… llamémoslo "peculiar", manera de vivir, Shaka. Pero la mayoría de nosotros… -se encogió de hombros.

-Disfrutamos de la vida. –terminó Afrodita por él.

-Mucho. –acotó Milo.

-_Eso_ mismo.

-No significa que este bien.

-De todos modos… -Aldebarán carraspeó.- Nunca he visto a Caelum subir hasta Géminis.

-Y probablemente nunca la veas. –La expresión picara y risueña adornó los ojos de Kanon, y el de Tauro supo inmediatamente a qué se refería.

-Sería preferible que los pasajes se usaran para otros… asuntos más importantes. –acotó Mu, en un apenas audible murmullo.

-Os hace falta vivir, amigos míos. ¡Relajaos y disfrutad!

-A unos más que a otros… -aclaró Milo. Kanon sonrió.

-Cómo sea… solamente se discreto. –Añadió Aioria, mientras apuraba el contenido del vaso, dejándolo después en la mesa.- Si Marin y yo terminamos en problemas por tu culpa, no me hará _ninguna_ gracia.

-Y el minino tiene bastante mal genio. –Aioria asintió ante las palabras de Milo.

-Es hora de que me vaya… tengo una _preciosa_ Águila a la que ir a buscar. –Se puso en pie, y el hecho de que hubiera hablado tan alegremente de ella frente a todo el mundo, era sin duda un claro indicativo de que el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto. ¡Maldito bicho!

-Ve, ve… no seré yo quien te prive de semejante compañía. –Aioria sonrió.

-De hecho… -Milo se cruzó de brazos cuando Kanon comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú también tienes una cita ineludible?

-¡Qué _bien_ lo sabes!

-Vale, vale… me quedaré aquí a pudrirme de envidia, dialogando de temas menos superficiales que mujeres bonitas.

-¡Espera Aioria! –exclamó Aioros poniéndose en pie.- Voy contigo. –Saga lo observó irse. Aquel era un buen momento para huir, disimuladamente, e ir en busca de su hetaira favorita. Se puso en pie.

-¡Iros! ¡Golfos! ¡Iros! ¡Pero la próxima vez venid preparados con suculentas historias que contar! ¡El cumpleaños de Aioros debe ser épico! –gritó.

-X-

Al ser vencido por el bostezo, consiguió que las miradas de Kanon y de Aioria le cayeran encima como espadas afiladas. Aioros arrugó la frente, sintiéndose víctima de un escrutinio poco menos que incómodo, y se esforzó por ignorar aquella sensación tan rara que lo hacía sentirse confundido y agotado.

Mentiría al decir que pasar la velada con los otros chicos había sido desagradable, porque no lo había sido. Con todo lo accidentada y ligeramente chismosa que había sido la conversación, el arquero había pasado un rato de lo más tranquilo. Igual que se sintiese muchos años atrás, y a pesar de no haber contribuido en demasía a la plática, se había sentido a gusto… se había sentido parte del grupo. En conclusión, lo había disfrutado. Incluso ahora, cuando lamentaba haberse bebido aquel último vaso de vodka, no se arrepentía de haberse quedado hasta el final.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Aioria fue el primero en preguntarle, tras una espera que a Aioros se le hizo particularmente larga. Llevaba varios minutos con la mirada felina sobre él y la pregunta en la punta de la lengua. De cualquier modo, no le sorprendía su preocupación, del mismo modo en que tampoco esperaba que fuese Kanon quien se preocupase por su integridad física.

-Solo estoy un poco cansado. –Mentira.- Ha sido un largo día.

-Y aún así tienes fuerzas para caminar todas estas escaleras hacia abajo, _solo_ por un poco de conversación con Apus. –Kanon abrió la boca; no era como que pudiera mantenerla cerrada. Sin embargo, Aioros no le prestó atención, pues casi de inmediato, su hermano pequeño continuó el interrogatorio.

-Bebiste más de lo que esperaba.

-Nah. Solo fueron un par de vasos. -¿Cuántos habían sido? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? ¿Más?

-No estás mareado, ¿verdad, arquero? –Negó, como respuesta a la pregunta de Kanon. Aunque a decir verdad, tampoco estaba muy seguro de sentirse entero.- El vodka suele ser cruel con aquellos no están acostumbrados.

-Sobreviviré.

Entonces, Kanon esbozó una sonrisa tan retorcida como cómplice. Como adolescente que él había sido, tenía muy presentes los efectos del alcohol en los ingenuos que caían en su encanto, y también tenía la impresión que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el arquero cayera como una víctima más. Ya tendría oportunidad de divertirse a costa de ello.

-Bueno, ¿y qué? ¿Nos vamos a dormir ya?

-¿Eso es una invitación para continuar la fiesta?

-Oh, venga, gato. Detesto que me respondan con una pregunta. –El peliazul se quejó.- ¿Te interesa?

-Con mucho pesar, debo declinar la invitación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Esos _asuntos_ que tanto deseas disimular esperan por ti en Leo? –La sonrisa traviesa de Kanon contagió a Aioria.

-¿A ti no? –Bastó con el brillo de complicidad en los ojos verdes del león, para que Kanon estallara en carcajadas. Cierto era que esperaba que Aioria tuviera razón, y pasara la noche acompañado del pecaminoso cuerpecito de Naia.

-Ojala… ojala…

-Por Athena, ¡ya no quiero más detalles! –Aioros rodó los ojos y, en ese mismo momento, tropezó.

Trastabilló un par de pasos, perdiendo todo tipo de orgullo y esforzándose por no terminar en el suelo. De no haber sido porque los reflejos de Aioria funcionaban mejores que los propios, hubiera terminado con la cara enterrada en el piso y las escaleras tatuadas en el culo. Al sentirse a salvo, solo pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio mientras sus esfuerzos, volvían a centrarse en recuperar la dignidad perdida.

-En serio, ¿estás bien? –Aioria acentuó la pregunta y, aunque el castaño mayor asintió, ya no estaba tan seguro de estarlo.

-Solo me tropecé.

-Claro, claro. Te tropezaste… –Las comisuras en los labios de Kanon se curvaron, formando aquella mueca sarcástica que Aioros conocía tan bien.- Con un botella de vodka.

-¡Oye! No estoy borracho. –Quizás solo estaba levemente intoxicado.

-Aún.

-Quizás deberías ir a Sagitario. –Aioria intervino. Pocas veces había quedado en medio de esos dos, pero sabía que no quería estarlo ahora mismo. Y lo que era peor, no tenía la menor idea de cómo iban a continuar hasta Géminis, juntos y solos, cuando él se quedara en Leo.- El mundo no va a terminarse si no ves a Apus una noche.

-Ya estoy de camino y estoy bien. –replicó. También era cierto que en un rinconcito de su cabeza, su ego no le permitiría echarse para atrás. Así que se apretó la cinta a la frente y continuó su camino, apretando ligeramente el paso y cuidando que cada paso que diera, le condujera al siguiente escalón, y no al piso.

El otro par de santos le siguió muy de cerca, cada cual con sus propias ideas. Para Kanon, todo giraba alrededor del amorío fugaz entre el arquero y el alcohol. Para Aioria, era esperar que su hermano no terminara matándose en las escalinatas zodiacales.

El resto del camino se fue prácticamente en silencio, hasta que Leo se dibujó en el horizonte y, más pronto de lo que esperaban, las sombras creadas por sus teas, se proyectaron sobre ellos. Entraron juntos y avanzaron hasta que el pasadizo a las habitaciones del quinto templo indicó que era el fin del camino para Aioria. Entonces, el león dorado echó una última mirada hacia su hermano, con la esperanza de que el tiempo hubiera cambiado su decisión.

-Hasta aquí llego. ¿Sigues decidido a bajar? –le preguntó, a lo que el arquero respondió con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza.

-Te veré mañana, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo. –Desvió la mirada hasta Kanon, arrugando un poquito la frente. Solo esperaba que el gemelo no contribuyera a que Aioros se rompiera la cabeza en la escalinata.- Adiós, Kanon.

-Diviértete, gatito. -Y con una última carcajada, el gemelo desapareció con rumbo a la salida. Detrás de si, los santos de Leo y Sagitario lo contemplaron en silencio. Por fin, Aioria bufó una vez más y dirigió sus ojos hacia su hermano, sugiriéndole que se pensara una vez más las cosas.

-¿Seguro de que vas a seguir?

-No tardaré.

Resignado, el león sacudió la cabeza. Palmeó el hombro del arquero y, dándose la vuelta, se marchó. Confiaba en que, con un poco de suerte, Aioros sobreviviría a esa noche.

-X-

No había demasiados temas de conversación entre ambos. De hecho, después de haberse enterado de más intimidades de las que debería durante la fiesta en Escorpio, Aioros no estaba seguro de querer encontrar algo de que platicar con Kanon. Temía que, de alguna forma, la conversación derivara en lo mismo.

Y es que, por mucho que hubiera crecido en una mujer preciosa, en su mente, Naia seguía siendo aquel pequeño torbellino de energía que tantas veces los hizo reír durante su infancia. Era su amiga; adorablemente inquieta y mona. Así que de pronto, enterarse de todas sus _cualidades_ en la cama, no le venía demasiado en gracia. No es que fuera un santurrón, como Shaka, pero aquel era el tipo de cosas que prefería vivir ignorando porque, estaba seguro, de que tan pronto la viera a la cara, esos detalles volverían a su mente, y terminaría por morirse de vergüenza frente a ella. Si en algo no había tenido mejoría alguna, era en su habilidad para ocultar sus propios pensamientos.

-Eh, arquero. –Salió de sus divagaciones al escuchar a Kanon llamándole.- Enhorabuena, que llegaste a Géminis sin besar el suelo una sola vez. Tenía mis dudas de que lo consiguieras.

-Muy gracioso. Ríete. –En el fondo, él también estaba agradecido de haber llegado completo.

-Hubiese sido entretenido.

-Mala suerte la tuya. –Le miró con cierto fastidio. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por un par de copas?- Ahora, te dejo. Pasa buena noche. –Agitó la mano en el aire para despedirse.

Sin embargo, apenas se había dado la vuelta cuando escuchó la risa conocida y el taconeo de los pasos que avanzaban hacia ellos. Por fin, la silueta de su visitante se revelo ante ellos, mientras el rostro de plata les contemplaba con los ojos muertos.

-X-

Con solo reparar en la presencia de ambos santos, Naia iluminó su rostro con una sonrisa. Rápidamente se despojó de la máscara y, a toda prisa, corrió a su encuentro. De todas las personas que esperaba encontrarse en Géminis, Aioros era probablemente el último en quién hubiera pensado… mucho menos cuando su acompañante no era otro más que el mismo Kanon.

-¡Ajá! ¡Habéis tardado! –Les dijo a modo de saludo.- ¿La fiesta estuvo interesante?

-Bastante. –Aioros masculló nomás verla. No quería ni acordarse de los sórdidos detalles de antes.

-¿Os habéis divertido? –Volvió a preguntar. Su atención se centró momentáneamente en la entrada a Géminis, detrás de ellos, esperando ver la figura de Saga acercarse en cualquier momento, lo cual no sucedió.

-Te diré algo, preciosa. –El brazo de Kanon se cruzó por encima de sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Naia, tomada por sorpresa, y extrañada por la muestra pública de afecto, le miró con curiosidad, dejando atrás sus pensamientos sobre Saga por un momento.- El bicho es un gran anfitrión.

-Y un bocazas preguntón. –volvió a mascullar el arquero.

-¿Dijiste algo? –La amazona le preguntó de inmediato.

-No, no. –Negó torpemente. Había hablado más fuerte de lo que le hubiera gustado y ahora, Naiara lo mira con tanta curiosidad como había mirado a Kanon antes. La diferencia era que el gemelo era mucho mejor disimulando que él.

-Estás sospechoso.

-¡¿Yo?!

-Tú, Aioros. –Naia sonrió con un travesura infantil al verlo sobresaltarse.- ¿En que estás pensando?

-¡En nada!

-Ya…

-Nuestro pequeño arquero tiene un efímero romance con el vodka. –El gemelo intervino, susurrando al oído de la joven y, por mucha inocencia que pudiera haber en aquel gesto, la forma en que el peliazul la miró y en que sus labios le rozaron la piel, pareció extremadamente sugerente a los ojos de Aioros.

-Oh… -Los ojos violeta de Naia le contemplaron con un escrutinio tal que el castaño se vio forzado a desviar la mirada.- ¿Vodka, Aioros? ¿En serio?

-Un par de vasos solamente. No sé por qué tanto escándalo por eso. –Se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva.

-En realidad no tiene nada de malo. ¿Te gustó?

-Pues…

-Sabe a demonios las primeras veces, ¿cierto? –Rió. Vaya que recordaba su primera experiencia también.

-Creo que no voy a acostumbrarme _jamás_. –El santo de Sagitario sonó resignado.

-Bah. Dale tiempo y oportunidad. Entonces, terminará por gustarte.

En ese preciso momento, Aioros no estaba tan seguro de que tal cosa fuera a suceder jamás. Si había bebido trago tras trago antes, había sido porque se sentía extremadamente incómodo con parte de la conversación y, porque, de una forma que no podía explicar, se sentía comprometido a vaciar el vaso que Milo le había ofrecido.

Bufó y se rascó el cuello cuando vio a Kanon susurrar algo más al oído de Naia. Gracias a los dioses, fuera lo que fuera, no había alcanzado a escucharlo. No quería ser partícipe de los asuntos íntimos del gemelo menor.

-Como sea… creo que seguiré mi camino. –dijo.

-¿A dónde vas? –La morena le cuestionó.

-Abajo, a donde Deltha.

-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí un rato más? –La invitación le tomó desprevenido, no solo a él, sino también a Kanon.- Es tarde, Del quizás esté dormida y Kanon tiene una excelente provisión de vodka en el armario de la cocina. –El gemelo se sobresaltó de nuevo. ¡Naia estaba ofreciendo _su_ vodka al arquero! Y, aunque podía ser entretenido terminar de emborracharlo, sus planes para esa noche iban mucho más inclinados hacia un rato de perversión y lujuria con la amazona. Aioros no pintaba _nada_ ahí.

-Preciosa… -El peliazul quiso intervenir, pero la chica se encargó de impedírselo.

-¿Qué dices? Solo un ratito.

-Es que… no lo sé. –Admitió.

La mirada afilada del gemelo recayó sobre él, diciéndole sin palabras, que tenía que rechazar esa invitación. Kanon tenía sus propias ideas para pasar la noche y él no estaba incluido por ningún lado… no era tampoco que Aioros se sintiera especialmente animado. Pero, por la contraparte, estaba Naia y esa sonrisa, entre angelical y pícara, que infundía de luz a su rostro. Siempre le había parecido de lo más divertida y, tenía que admitirlo, cuando se trataba de ella siempre podía sentirse a gusto. Darle un palmo de narices no era precisamente lo que más quería.

-Anda, Aio. ¿Cada cuanto tenemos la oportunidad de pasar un buen rato? ¿Eh? –Suplicó. El castaño apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño. Su nivel de resistencia no era lo suficientemente alto como para negarle algo a aquella carita encantadora.- Por favor.

-Vale, vale. Un ratito. –cedió con suspiro. Si algo bueno salía de aquello era que al menos iba a estropearle el momento de _diversión_ a Kanon.

-¡Genial! –Y, sin más preámbulos, la amazona tomó las manos de ambos y tiró de ellos hasta los privados de Géminis.

Ojala Saga estuviera ahí también... Hubiese sido perfecto.

-X-

Cuando abandonó la boca del pasaje, unas cuantas horas después, y alzó la vista para contemplar su templo en medio de la oscuridad, Saga no pudo sino sorprenderse. Todas las luces estaban encendidas, y la tímida claridad que salía de ellas, iluminaba el patio trasero tenuemente. Alzó una ceja, y movido por el cansancio y la curiosidad, se encaminó hacia el interior.

Sin embargo, cuando encaró la escalera, las voces y las risas que provenían de arriba, lo dejaron helado. Frunció el ceño suavemente, y subió en silencio, hasta que finalmente alcanzó la puerta del salón. Se quedó ahí unos segundos, escuchando, mientras la expresión de su cara cambiaba de curiosidad a desconcierto.

¿Esa voz era la de Aioros? ¿Qué demonios hacía él en su casa? Y lo que era peor… ¿Qué hacía allí con Naiara y Kanon?

Posó la mano en la manilla en el preciso instante en que, lo que supuso era un vaso, se rompía contra el suelo. Entonces abrió. Con suerte, quizá aún quedara algo de su casa en pie.

-¡Saga! –exclamó Kanon.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Naia con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro. Al fin había llegado.- Es tarde…

-¡Fue sin querer! –atinó a decir el arquero, mientras intentaba recoger el desastre que su difunta copa había ocasionado.

Saga miró de uno a otro, sin saber muy bien que decir. Llevó sus ojos fugazmente al reloj de la pared, asegurándose de que había vuelto, de modo deliberado, lo suficientemente tarde como para no encontrarse en semejantes circunstancias. Lo había hecho a propósito, como la mayoría de las noches hasta aquel momento. Y aún así, no entendía nada de aquella extraña escena.

-¿Vodka? –ofreció Aioros.

Los ojos verdes de Saga se abrieron de par en par. Era posible que fuera cosa suya, y que se estuviera descubriendo como un tipo aprehensivo después de tantos años, pero… ¿Aioros arrastraba las palabras? ¡¿Aioros estaba borracho en su templo?! ¡¿_Cuánto_ había bebido desde que salió de Escorpio?!

Se acercó hasta ellos, y tomó la botella ente sus manos, la observó con desconfianza, y agitó un poco su escaso contenido.

-Creo que no. –Apenas quedaban un par de gotas en ella.- ¿Una fiesta y yo sin saberlo? –"_Una fiesta en _mi_ templo, y yo sin saberlo_", se corrigió mentalmente.

-No te ofendas, _hermanito_. –Hermanito. Tuvo que contenerse para no estremecerse al escuchar a Kanon. Siempre hubo algo en su manera de pronunciar aquella palabra, que le resultaba aterrador.- Verás… Aioros iba en busca de Apus. Aunque no me explico siquiera como llegó aquí sin besar el suelo en el intento… -Con los cristales en la mano, el arquero frunció el ceño.- La cuestión es que por algún extraño motivo que desconozco, Naia lo convenció para quedarse. Un _ratito_. –Naia asintió a su lado, aunque comenzaba a pensar que el pequeño _ratito_ se les había ido de las manos.

-Ya… -No pudo evitar estremecerse. No tenía la menor idea de cómo habían podido convencerlo para quedarse precisamente _ahí_… y precisamente con Kanon. Eso, escapaba a su entendimiento.- ¿Ibas con Deltha? ¿Te está esperando? –Aioros asintió.- Y… ¿por casualidad la has avisado de que estas aquí?

El arquero entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo como si en lugar de él, fuera un alienígena de piel verde y antenitas brillantes. Supo inmediatamente que la respuesta era negativa, y tan pronto reparó en ello… comprendió que estaban metidos en un _pequeño_ problema. O más bien, _él_ estaba metido en un problema. Deltha no toleraría nada que tuviera que ver con su persona.

-Suficiente vodka por hoy, me parece. –Tomo la botella, prácticamente vacía, y la llevó a la cocina.

-¡No! –exclamó Aioros.- ¡¿Por qué te la llevas?! –Y protestó con tanto ímpetu, que uno de los cristales se hundió en la palma de su mano.

-Porque… -Saga lo miró fijamente y parpadeó un par de veces mientras se pasaba los dedos por la melena. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Aioros _borracho_? Eso era algo para lo que no había estado preparado.- Porque es _mi_ vodka y os lo habéis acabado sin permiso. ¡Y deja los cristales! Te has cortado… -Y a ese paso, harían de ese desastre uno aún mayor.

Kanon se echó a reír, y el mayor se sintió, inmediatamente, hablando igual que un padre a un adolescente. Fulminó a su hermano con la mirada, que trató de cesar su risa del mejor modo posible sin conseguirlo, y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a dejar la botella en la cocina. Escuchó los torpes pasos de alguien que lo seguía a toda prisa, e imaginó que fuera Aioros. Destapó el cubo de basura, y en el momento en que tiró la botella, un quejido histérico sonó a sus espaldas.

-¿Por qué lo tiras? ¡Aún quedaba! –Se dio la vuelta lentamente, y se sopló el flequillo. Vio al castaño de brazos cruzados, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, aunque sus ojos se veían más risueños de lo que, estaba seguro, le gustaría mostrar.

-Toma. –Le tendió un trozo de papel de cocina.- Estás sangrando y vas a poner todo perdido.

-No me di cuenta… -murmuró el arquero viéndose la mano ensimismado. Saga le creía, sin duda. Lo más probable, era que su cerebro estuviera a varios años luz de distancia: y no solo esto, sino que estaría dormido, atenazado, y ahogado durante días.

Se sopló el flequillo de nuevo, y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver; pero entonces, Naia apareció de la nada y llegó hasta él.

-¿A dónde fuiste? –preguntó, golpeando su pecho con el dedo índice repetidas veces. Saga alzó una ceja.

-Por ahí. –Se limitó a responder.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… -Un momento. ¿Cómo era que lo estaban interrogando a él?- Porque si. –La morena frunció el ceño ante su respuesta, mientras Aioros veía de uno a otro completamente fascinado. Siempre le había resultado un par de lo más interesante.

-Vives aquí. –protestó ella.

-Si, y tú no. ¿No es curioso? –Intentó pasar a su lado y llegar hasta la puerta, pero Naia parecía no dispuesta a ceder. Sometido al intenso escrutinio de su mirada, desvió sus ojos inmediatamente hasta Aioros, sin saber si lo que buscaba era ayuda, o si en realidad suplicaba por paciencia. Casi al momento supo que su propia ausencia durante la noche había sido parte de conversación de aquellos tres.

-¿Con quién estabas? –la voz, más escandalosa de lo normal, de Aioros le hizo estremecer.- ¿Eh?

-La pregunta correcta es que hacéis vosotros aquí. –dijo tranquilamente.- _Tú_, más concretamente.

-¡Eso ha sonado hostil! –exclamó Kanon desde el salón.

-¡Cierra el pico! –replicó Saga a voz en grito.

-¡A sus ordenes! –Entonces, antes de que pudiera percatarse de su movimiento, Naia recortó la distancia que los separaba una vez más. Buscó sus ojos, con su rostro más serio que segundos atrás, y posó sus manos en su pecho, impidiéndolo continuar. Frunció el ceño, y sus ojos violetas se entrecerraron mirándolo con severidad.

-Hueles a mujer. –lo acusó. Saga ladeó el rostro, completamente descolocado. Entreabrió los labios, dispuesto a protestar por aquel asalto a su intimidad.

-¿Tú crees? –Atinó a preguntar.

-¡Si! –La amazona se cruzó de brazos.- No creerás en serio que puedes ir por ahí pasando las noches con a saber _quién_ sin que nadie se de cuenta, ¿verdad? ¡Merecemos saberlo!

-Eso, eso. ¿Quién es? ¿La señorita vampiresa? –rodó los ojos al escuchar a Kanon.

-Estáis borrachos, _todos_. –masculló, y no había nada más odioso, que ser el único sobrio entre un montón de idiotas etílicos.

-Siempre supe que eras un genio. –Aquel era uno de los momentos en que le hubiera quitado el sentido del habla a Kanon por toda la eternidad.

-Fingiré que esta conversación no ha tenido lugar.

-X-

Deltha ahogó un bostezo. Se había esforzado por mantenerse despierta todas aquellas horas, porque Aioros había prometido que no tardaría en ir por ella. Y, a decir verdad, no había dudado de su palabra porque conocía de sobra cual era su situación y su sentir al respecto.

No pudo evitar preocuparse cuando se retrasó, pensando en todas las múltiples cosas que podían haber ido mal, que no eran pocas. Milo había sido osado, y en exceso optimista, al atreverse a juntar a los doce en la misma habitación. Las cosas habían mejorado, pero por lo que Aioros le había contado… aún había demasiadas tiranteces sin resolver.

Ella solamente rezaba porque no hubiera sido un completo desastre, porque el arquero no saliera de aquella fiesta sintiéndose un completo extraño que no pertenecía ahí… Solo deseaba que no hubieran hecho de aquella noche un infierno.

Así que, finalmente, en mitad de la madrugada, decidió ir en su busca. Las opciones no eran muchas: quizá todo había ido mal y Aioros había preferido quedarse en casa, sin ver a nadie. ¡O podía haber sido peor que eso y que algo terrible hubiera sucedido en Escorpio! La posibilidad de la velada hubiera transcurrido con normalidad, era minúscula para ella.

Sin embargo, ahora que había alcanzado Géminis, se preguntaba cómo habían sido las cosas realmente. El tercer templo no era el único que parecía tener vida a aquellas horas de la noche, porque a lo largo de la escalinata zodiacal, las ventanas de una y otra casa relucían en la oscuridad.

Su confusión no tenía nada que ver con aquello, no. Sino con el hecho de que el cosmos de Aioros estaba ahí, en Géminis… junto al de Naia, Kanon y Saga. Deltha se quedó quieta donde estaba, contemplando la silueta ennegrecida del templo y barajando todas las posibles opciones mientras una ola de nerviosismo se hacía con ella.

Se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y resopló.

-¡Maldición! –masculló.

Tenía que entrar. Tenía que averiguar que había sucedido, y por qué Aioros no la había avisado de su retraso. Encontrarlo en Géminis había sido completamente inesperado, y la posibilidad de que Saga y él hubieran tenido otro encontronazo, aceleró su corazón y arrugó su frente. ¿Y si habían vuelto a pelearse? Estaba segura de que Saga podía tolerar un golpe, pero soportaría un segundo.

Tragó saliva, y se acercó con cautela al templo. Apenas quedaban un par de teas encendidas a aquellas horas, por lo que caminaba casi en completa oscuridad. Al fondo del amplio corredor, el destello inmortal de Géminis iluminaba el salón de batallas tenuemente; y cuando finalmente encontró el acceso a los privados del templo, sintió como su corazón se desbocaba.

Nunca había entrado en aquella parte de la casa. Se había limitado a llegar a donde estaba en aquel preciso instante. Y no estaba segura de que fuera el mejor momento para cruzar el umbral. En lo que a ella respectaba, aquel palacio era la misma boca del lobo.

Suspiró y, finalmente, corrió escaleras arriba; pasando por alto la belleza del palacio casi durmiente que recorría. Solamente deseaba llegar, y comprobar que Aioros estuviera bien.

-X-

-¿Quieres dejar los cristales? Mañana los recogeré. –protestó Saga, mientras Aioros se afanaba por recoger el desbarajuste de vodka y cristal que había hecho antes.

Lo cierto era, que el geminiano no estaba seguro de que fuera capaz de arreglar nada… a como él lo veía, estaba ocasionando un desastre aún mayor. Suspiró, y volteó fugazmente hacia Naia y Kanon. No sabía cómo había sido, pero de alguna manera, la atención que tenían puesta en él hasta hacía tan solo unos minutos, se había esfumado. Ahí estaban, enredados en el sofá, prodigándose más arrumacos de los que le hubiera gustado contemplar, y dejando escapar etílicas risitas y susurros cómplices, que le resultaban insufribles.

La escena era _deprimente_, se viese como se viese.

-Vamos.

Tomó del brazo al arquero, y tiró de él, intentando ponerlo en pie y alejarlo del peligro mortal que en su situación, suponían los pequeños cristales. Sin embargo, Aioros trastabilló con la alfombra, y lejos de ponerse en pie, terminó encontrando cierta comodidad improvisada entre el sillón y la mesilla.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!

El grito silenció el alboroto del templo. Saga se quedó completamente quieto, y con deliberada lentitud, volteó a la puerta, esperando encontrar al mismo Hades.

-¡Del! –exclamó Aioros con desbordante alegría.

-¿Qué…? –insistió ella, acercándose unos cuantos pasos. Sin embargo, al ponerse en pie, Aioros perdió el equilibrio una vez más y terminó desparramado en el sillón, ahogado en su propia risa. Inmediatamente, el rostro desprovisto de máscara de la amazona de Apus, taladró a Saga.

-Esto no es lo que parece. –murmuró, aún a sabiendas de lo débil que resultaba su defensa. No había visto aquella mirada desde hacía catorce años. Y aunque tenía un rostro de porcelana, digno de una preciosa muñeca… su mirada almendrada desprendía tanta ira, que no atinó a decir nada más. Deltha lo odiaba, simple y llanamente.

-Pues a mi me parece muy… -masculló ella.

-Bueno, ya que la señorita Apus ha llegado para hacerse cargo del _chiquillo_, nosotros os dejamos a lo vuestro. –Kanon, no la dejó terminar, se puso en pie, y después de picotear los costados de Naia con sus dedos, la cargó en brazos.

-¡Vamos a caernos! ¡Kanon! –Tres miradas permanecían fijas en ellos, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar ante tal escena.

-¡Deja de gritar, mujer! –picó sus costillas de nuevo, sacándola una carcajada. Y justo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de la habitación, los sonrientes ojos violeta de Naia se despidieron de ellos en silencio. Después, Kanon cerró de un portazo.

Saga respiró hondo, y se sobó los ojos. Aquello era, simplemente, _demasiado_.

-¡Estás sangrando! –exclamó Deltha, al percatarse de la herida de Aioros.

-¡Fue un accidente! –se defendió él.

-¡Estas…! –Se llevó una mano a los labios.- ¿Cuánto has bebido?

-Un poquito solo. –Sus palabras surgieron de su garganta acompañadas del gesto de sus dedos, aunque tanto Saga como ella, estaban seguros de que se quedaba corto en su estimación.

-Creo que fue un _poco_ más que eso.

-¡Qué bah! –Intentó ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Aioros se las ingenió para abrazarla y arrastrarla con él al sillón, de un modo más torpe del que le hubiera gustado. Lo que menos deseaba era armar una escenita como aquella frente a Saga, nada más y nada menos.- Quédate un rato, Del. Se está bien aquí.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió…? –masculló ella, colocándose la corta melena en su sitio, mientras intentaba no rodar hasta el suelo. Pero en aquel momento, volteó hacia Saga, que los mirada con mezcla de consternación e incredulidad.- ¡¿Qué le diste de beber?!

-¿Yo? Nada.

-¿No? ¿Y qué demonios hace en _tu_ sofá borracho como una cuba?

-Te dije que no era lo que parecía…

-¿Vas a decirme que se quedó por la _preciosa_ compañía de tu hermano? –Saga alzó las cejas y arrugó suavemente la frente, en un gesto que Deltha no supo descifrar del todo.

-Más o menos. –murmuró. No iba a ser fácil convencerla de eso.- Raro, ¿verdad?

-No te estas ayudando ni un poco, _Géminis_. –siseó.

-Naia me invitó. –dijo despreocupadamente el arquero.- Quería que me quedara con ellos. Y puso esos ojitos que…

-¿Naia te…? –Deltha negó con el rostro y se humedeció los labios. En algún punto averiguaría que era eso que rondaba por la mente de su amiga la mayor parte del tiempo.- ¡Por Athena! ¿Qué te pasó en la mano? –Aioros se miró la mano, envuelta en la servilleta enrojecida.

-Rompí una copa. –murmuró con pesar.- Fue un accidente, Del.

Deltha no dijo nada, no podía con aquellos ojillos de cachorrito abandonado mirándola así. Se sentía tan molesta en aquel momento, que no tenía la menor idea de que hacer. Resopló, intentando calmar sus nervios por un momento, y se puso en pie. Apretó los dientes, y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué pasa con vosotros? –Inmediatamente, Saga supo que el reproche iba dirigido a él.- Deberíais cuidarlo. Él nunca…

-Habla con Naiara si quieres una explicación, yo ni siquiera estaba aquí.

-Es tu casa.

-¿Y? –se sopló el flequillo.- No vivo solo.

-Ayúdame.

-¿Qué?

-No pensarás que lo podré llevar yo sola hasta Sagitario, ¿verdad?

Saga la miro fijamente, preguntándose si lo decía en serio o no, aunque sabía que ella tenía razón. No podría llegar hasta el noveno templo con Aioros así; ni siquiera llegarían hasta la puerta del salón, pero… Era un camino demasiado largo como para compartirlo con ellos dos en semejante situación. Respiró hondo una vez más, se mordisqueó los labios, y se resignó.

-Está bien. –susurró. Deltha apenas asintió ante su respuesta.

-Vamos, arriba, Aioros.

Deltha intentó levantarlo como pudo, le tendió la mano y jaló de él. Sin embargo, tras un par de torpes intentos, llegó a la conclusión de que no podría.

-Pon un poco de tu parte, ¿quieres? –gruñó. Aioros asintió, con una sonrisa divertida plasmada en el rostro. Deltha volvió a intentarlo una vez más, pero cuando al fin consiguió que se pusiera en pie, no le resultó tan fácil que mantuviera el equilibrio.- ¡Saga! –gritó con urgencia cuando estaban a punto de caerse.- ¿Piensas ayudarme? ¿O te vas a quedar ahí parado?

Y lo cierto era, que por muy divertida que encontrase la situación en aquel preciso instante, Saga no quería más problemas. Rápidamente llegó hasta ellos, y atrapó a Aioros antes de que destruyera su mesilla también.

-Andando, arquero.

-¡¿Andando?! –el espanto sustituyo la expresión de alivio de Deltha inmediatamente.- ¿No puedes…? No se, ¿la Otra Dimensión? ¿No se supone que puedes viajar por ella?

-Puedo, si. –la miró a los ojos.- Pero dudo mucho que en su estado, Aioros logre salir entero de ella. Sería como meterlo en una lavadora, y te aseguro que yo no voy a limpiar su desastre cuando empiece a vomitar como si fuera un grifo roto.

La amazona gruñó y se tomó unos segundos.

-¿Vamos o qué? –Preguntó Saga, sosteniendo al castaño.- Son las cinco de la madrugada. Con suerte llegaremos a Sagitario a la hora del desayuno.

-Vamos, vamos. –terminó por acceder, el geminiano tenía razón. Más valía que empezaran a andar.

-Ayúdame. –Deltha se sorprendió ante la petición.- Pesa.

-¿Me estás llamando gordo? –protestó Aioros. Saga alzó las cejas, había viejos complejos que nunca cambiarían.- Puedo andar… -se defendió.

-Claro que puedes. –farfulló Saga. Deltha se colocó del otro lado, rodeó la cintura de Aioros.

-Vamos.

Aquella sería una larga, _larga_ noche.

-X-

A Saga las escaleras zodiacales siempre le habían parecido una tortura, útil, pero una tortura; a pesar de que estaba plenamente acostumbrado a ellas. Sin embargo, nunca había estado más convencido de que estaban ahí para hacer sufrir a los visitantes, fueran quienes fueran, como en aquel instante. ¡Y eso que las había atravesado en situaciones complicadas! _Mucho_ más complicadas que esa…

Se sopló el flequillo cuando tropezaron por enésima vez. Desde que hubieron salido de Géminis, Saga no había dicho gran cosa, y a decir verdad, tampoco era necesario. Aioros balbuceaba una conversación ininteligible que, milagrosamente, Deltha comprendía. No era que ella estuviera muy parlanchina tampoco, porque en la mayor parte de las ocasiones se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos o a darle la razón. No podía hacerse una idea de lo furiosa que la amazona se sentía en aquel momento. Y a decir verdad, tampoco importaba mucho… casi con toda seguridad Aioros no recordaría nada de aquella noche.

Pero entonces, entre balbuceo y balbuceo, las palabras surgieron completamente nítidas.

-No me siento muy bien. –se quejó el arquero. Saga lo miró de reojo temiéndose lo peor, luchando por no tropezar de nuevo, y volvió la vista al frente. Una docena de escalones más y llegarían a Cáncer. ¡Aún Cáncer! Deltha debía de odiarle demasiado como para estar castigándolo de esa manera.

-¿Quieres sentarte un rato? –preguntó ella. Aioros asintió.

Saga tiró de ellos un par de escalones más, pero en aquel momento, los pies de Aioros se negaron a funcionar. Se tomó la sugerencia del descanso al pie de la letra, y les arrastró a ambos con él hasta que, milagrosamente, terminaron sentados en un escalón. Saga contuvo la respiración, estaban ilesos. De una pieza. Sin ningún pedazo de piedra incrustado en las costillas. _Más o menos_.

-¡Aioros! –exclamó ella, intentando no gritar. Saga dudaba seriamente que lo hubiera conseguido; con suerte, Shion no les habría oído desde el templo principal todavía.- ¿Estás bien?

El peliazul lo soltó, tomándose aquel improvisado descanso como la oportunidad perfecta para recuperar la sensibilidad de su brazo. Volteó a verlo, y de pronto, todo el color que adornaba el rostro de Aioros, pareció haberse esfumado. Frunció el ceño. Conocía aquella sensación.

-¿Te mareas? –preguntó Deltha. El castaño asintió torpemente, y después de acomodarse lo mejor que pudo en el escalón donde estaban sentados, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y dejó caer la cabeza.- ¡Eso no te va a ayudar! ¡No inclines la cabeza!

No, no iba a ayudarle en absoluto.

Saga no tuvo tiempo de decir media palabra al respecto, porque antes de que pudiera hacerlo… la poca dignidad que quedaba del arquero se esfumó cuando empezó a vomitar. En las escaleras de Ángelo. Al cangrejo le encantaría. ¡Y a Arles, como había mencionado Shion, también!

-¿Qué ha tomado? –preguntó ella, preocupada, mientras sostenía su frente.

-Vodka.

-¡Pero si nunca había bebido nada! –Saga se encogió de hombros.

-Empezó en Escorpio y cuando lo perdí de vista, estaba bien. –se encogió de hombros.- _Simpático_, pero bien.

-¡Tendríais que haber cuidado de él! No es como vosotros… Todavía no se ha acostumbrado a estar de vuelta. Hay muchas cosas que desconoce aún.

-Es mayorcito, Deltha. Si no quería, pudo negarse.

-Exacto. –la voz de ultratumba del arquero surgió entre medio de los dos, captando su atención.

-¿Sigues vivo? –preguntó Saga, ciertamente divertido, ladeando el rostro y buscando los ojos acuosos del arquero, ensombrecidos por los rizos sudorosos y desordenados.

-Más o menos…

-¿Te sientes mejor? –quiso saber ella. Aioros asintió despacio.

-Mañana quizá puedas volver por aquí a recoger lo poco que resta de tu dignidad.

-¡Saga!

-Ya, ya me callo, Apus. ¿Seguimos?

-X-

Después de la parada forzosa en Cáncer, el camino se hizo menos pesado. Aioros caminaba, a duras penas, adormilado entre los dos. Seguía con su parloteo apenas comprensible, pero por lo menos el color había regresado a su rostro.

Dentro de todo, de la incómoda situación en que se había visto inmerso y la extraña compañía… Saga no podía sino encontrarle cierto toque cómico a aquella pequeña aventura. Al día siguiente, alguien tendría que dar explicaciones de lo que había pasado por la escalera, y sabía de sobra que no sería necesario decir gran cosa para que todos los dedos apuntasen a Aioros.

Iba a sentirse horrible por la mañana.

Y tan perdido estaba en esos pensamientos, que no les prestaba atención alguna a sus acompañantes. Se esforzaba por mover un píe, y luego otro. Sorteando cada escalón como si fuera una montaña.

-Naia dice que huele a mujer. –No reparó en lo que Aioros dijo, hasta que escuchó su risilla fácil, y sintió sobre si la mirada de Deltha.- Quizá por eso no estaba en casa.

-¿Qué? -cuestionó Saga.

-No tiene pinta de haberse comido a nadie tampoco. –Saga se detuvo, y alzó las cejas, sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que decía.- ¡Mírale! ¡Tiene cara de _nena_ buena!

-¿De qué hablas? –Prefirió ignorar el calificativo.

-Nada. –respondió Aioros, antes de sonreír con picardía.- Es solo que Deltha piensa que te comes a tus amantes, que deben ser muchas… -su rostro se tornó pensativo.- ¡No se! –Volteó hacia Deltha.- Hoy solamente hemos hablado de las intimidades de Naia…

-¡Aioros! –exclamó ella avergonzada. Nunca debió hablarle de ese estúpido chisme, antes o después pasaría esto.

-¿Qué demonios…? –Saga seguía sin comprender nada.

-¡Nunca dije eso!

-¿Acabáis de acusarme de canibalismo?

-Si. –respondió el castaño tranquilamente.

-¡No! –Deltha miró con reproche a Aioros, al sentir la acusadora mirada esmeralda sobre ella.- La gente dice algunas cosas, es todo.

-Dice _muchas_ cosas. _Demasiadas_. ¿Eres de esas niñas que se lo creen todo?

-Algunas historias son bastante extrañas.

-¿Tengo cara de comerme a la gente? ¿En serio? –Inicialmente, Deltha pensó que Saga se molestaría, pero lo preguntaba con tal incredulidad, que tenía la impresión de que estaba casi acostumbrado a semejante tipo de rumores.- ¿De verdad?

-¡Y yo que se! Las buenas compañías de _Arles_ dan mucho que hablar al parecer. –farfulló, intentando disculparse. Saga alzó las cejas.- Es una faceta _tuya_ muy envidiada. Y la ausencia posterior de las susodichas… _chicas, _sospechosa_._ –El peliazul no dijo nada, miró al frente y continuó caminando. Por mucho que aquella historia pareciera una fantasía extraña y le diera casi curiosidad, no le agradaba demasiado el camino que tomaba aquella conversación.

-¿Te has comido a la vampiresa? –preguntó atropelladamente el arquero.- ¿No se supone debería ser al revés?

Saga se sopló el flequillo. Aquello debía ser un castigo divino.

-Solo camina. El hecho de que hayamos pasado Leo sin que tu hermano se diera cuenta, no significa que estemos a salvo. Lo más probable es que sea él quien me de una dentellada si te encuentra así.

-Es probable.

Y no mucho después, Sagitario se alzó frente a ellos. Saga agradeció, internamente, a todos los dioses del Olimpo y al resto del Panteón religioso del planeta. Estaba demasiado viejo para esas cosas.

Con un último esfuerzo llegaron a su dormitorio, para alivio de Saga y Deltha. Lo dejaron caer en la cama, no sin cierto trabajo.

-¡Ven, Del! –exclamó Aioros, haciendo un hueco a su lado y tirando de ella sin miramientos.

-¿Estamos todos bien? –preguntó Saga, obviando la incómoda situación por la que pasaba Apus. Ahí estaba ella, forcejeando con su cuerpo menudo porque Aioros la dejara moverse, y con el rostro teñido de un intenso rojo.- Si, creo que si. Será mejor que me vaya…

-¡Saga!

-¿Mmmm?

-_Gracias_.

Asintió suavemente, agradecido por aquella pequeña palabra que en algunos casos significaba tanto. Quizá a partir de aquel día, Deltha dejara de odiarle de aquella manera. Al menos un poquito.

Por lo pronto, se iría. Era asunto de ella lidiar con Aioros a partir de entonces. Él ya había hecho demasiado dada su peculiar relación. Eso sí, se encargaría de recordar los pormenores de aquella noche en su preciso momento.

Suspiró, y abandonó el templo. No tenía mucho sentido volver a Géminis a aquellas horas, no con Naia y Kanon ahí. Después de todo, Arabella estaba mucho más cerca.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA: **

_Saga_: Agradezco también a la Academia por el reconocimiento a mi trabajo; a mi equipo por haber confiado en mi; a mis padres, aunque no los conozco…

_Aioros_: …

_Damis_: Pues imaginaos ahora, lo que tuvimos que pasar en el Caribe…

_Sunrise_: … con el "todo incluido".

_Saga_: A Pelusa, mi futuro gato; a Aletia, por seguir haciendo unos helados maravillosos; a Arabella, por ser tan encantadora y acogerme en su habitación cada noche de exilio…

_Masky_: Si, si, pero ¡¿quién va a limpiar mi escalera?!

_Damis_: Queremos aclarar que ningún santito o personaje de ficción ha sufrido daños con este capítulo.

_Sunrise_: ¡El abuso de bebidas alcohólicas es malo para la salud!

_Damis_: Pero a veces… divertido.

_Saga_: Y por último, agradezco al proveedor ilegal de Milo, por conseguir el alcohol más adulterado de toda Grecia. A todos, ¡Gracias!

_Aioros_: ¿Has acabado?

_Saga_: Si, creo que si. n_n

_Kanon_: ¿Cuándo volvemos a emborrachar al arquero?

_Aioros_: Nunca. Olvidemos que todo esto sucedió.

_Saga_: Claro (a).

_Aioros_: Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… cuando recupere mi dignidad, mi cerebro y mi estómago.

_Kanon_. Ahora que Aioros ha vendido su orgullo… ¡Tened la decencia de dejar review! Y seguiremos contando trapos sucios ;)

_Saga_: ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	14. Malentendidos

**Capítulo 13: Malentendidos**

Shura ahogó un bostezo, mientras caminaba en silencio con Camus a su lado. La fiesta de Milo había terminado considerablemente tarde, y si a alguien le interesaba su opinión, el español pensaba que el horario del desayuno era demasiado pronto. Pero, ¡qué remedio!

Shion había dispuesto que, al menos por un tiempo, era _aconsejable_ que los trece comieran en el templo papal. Sin embargo, aunque el comedor siempre había estado a disposición de los santos dorados, era decisión suya cuando preferían ir o no. Era ciertamente cómodo, sobre todo a mediodía; ya que entre entrenamientos y misiones, el tiempo del que disponían para ejercer como _amos de casa_, era reducido. Por no mencionar el pequeño, e _insignificante_, detalle de que casi ninguno sabía defenderse en una cocina. Podían enfrentarse a dioses sin que les temblaran las manos, pero mucho se temía Shura, que eran capaces de morir intoxicados en su propia cocina.

Con las amazonas y el resto de santos, ocurría lo mismo; con la diferencia de que ellos disponían de un comedor junto a las cabañas, cerca de las zonas de entrenamiento y junto a otros edificios comunes, que compartían no sin ciertos problemas.

El santo de Capricornio bostezó de nuevo, y se revolvió el pelo con pereza. Estaba seguro, que a pesar de lo práctico que resultaba todo aquello, Shion únicamente lo hacía para mantenerlos vigilados al menos tres veces al día; y no era una mala táctica, debía admitir. Se aseguraba así de que todos cumplieran un horario estricto con la esperanza, quizá, de que fueran "_responsables"_ con sus aventuras nocturnas en caso de haberlas. Incluso si había algún pequeño accidente durante los entrenamientos, o alguna pelea no deseada… era imposible que pasara inadvertido para el maestro compartiendo desayuno, comida y cena. El plan era una obra maestra.

-¿No dormiste nada? –la pregunta de Camus lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Menos de lo necesario, salimos de Escorpio bastante tarde… -bostezó de nuevo, y se secó el incómodo lagrimeo de sus ojos con los dedos.

-Fue bien, ¿no crees?

-Si con ir bien te refieres a que no hubo peleas, ni reproches, ni situaciones catastróficas… si. –Respiró hondo y se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que se había sentido inmensamente aliviado al contemplar el transcurso de las cosas.- Fue bien.

-¿Entonces? –insistió el francés con una minúscula sonrisa en los labios. Shura resultaba francamente cómico con ese aire gruñón.

-Tengo _sueño_. Es pronto.

-Vivirás. –El moreno refunfuñó algo entre dientes, mientras Camus dibujaba una expresión divertida en el rostro.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Te sienta bien no dormir o qué?

-No, no es eso.

-Pues ya me dirás qué es _tan_ divertido… -frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tú, tú eres divertido.

-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

-Deberías.

-Me pones nervioso cuando sonríes, Camus. Siento que algo terrible va a suceder de modo inminente.

-Exageras casi tanto como Milo.

-Se me habrá contagiado en una sola noche.

-No, en serio. ¿Qué te irrita tanto?

-¡¿Por qué tenemos que ir a desayunar _tan_ pronto?! –Camus se detuvo, y lo miró a los ojos con las cejas levantadas. Aquella reacción casi infantil era demasiado curiosa.- Apenas ha amanecido. Ni siquiera tengo hambre.

-Bueno… -intentó responder.

-Todo es un plan del maestro para mantenernos controlados.

-La verdad es que si, y es un buen plan, ¿no?

-Lo es. –Shura estuvo de acuerdo.- Pero en mañanas como la de hoy…

-¿Resaca, amigo mío?

-Digamos que si. –Camus palmeó su hombro con gracia.

-Creo que pasarás inadvertido. Algo me dice que los habrá bastante peor que tú en ese comedor.

-Ya, pero…

Y, de pronto, guardó silencio. Su mirada azabache se entrecerró, atraída por algo que Camus aún no había visto. Así que el francés se giró en la dirección que Shura miraba con tanto interés. El peliazul ladeó el rostro, estando seguro de Shura y él pensaban _exactamente_ lo mismo, mientras contemplaban la _sospechosa_ e inesperada actitud de Saga.

-X-

Cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado, tratando por todos los medios de no hacer un solo ruido que lo delatara.

Llevaba repitiendo esa rutina prácticamente cada día desde que había vuelto a la vida por… ¿cuarta vez? Claro que, usualmente, la oscuridad de la noche solía ejercer de invaluable aliada. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, o en esa mañana más bien, había terminado por dormirse hasta que el sol lo había sacado casi a rastras de la cama de su hetaira. Y ahí estaba Saga, tratando de escabullirse sin que nadie lo viera del ala este del templo principal, donde residían las _doncellas_.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a emprender el camino al comedor. Y, entonces, se quedó quieto donde estaba cuando se topó con dos pares de ojos que lo miraban fijamente. Se humedeció los labios, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, cansada y nerviosa.

-Buenos días. –murmuró. ¡Maldición! Se sentía igual que cuando Arles lo atrapaba robando los bollitos de crema de la cocina hacía veinte años. Tragó saliva.

-Hola. –respondieron a la vez los otros dos.

-¿Vamos?

-Si, claro.

Nadie se molestó en preguntar cuál era su destino. Solamente podía haber uno posible, y era el comedor donde Shion aguardaba, cual dragón vigilando su tesoro. Camus y Shura lo observaron fijamente mientras recortaba los pocos metros que lo separaban de ellos.

-"_Sospechoso_". –Ningún gesto en el rostro de Camus delató su reacción cuando escuchó la voz de Shura en su mente.

-"_Mucho_". –replicó. Y lo cierto era, que aquel modo tan sigiloso en que Saga se había esmerado por pasar desapercibido, había activado sus alertas. Especialmente su diminuto sobresalto al verse sorprendido.

-¿Pasó algo? –preguntó Shura.

-¿Algo? –Aquella noche habían pasado muchas, _muchísimas_ cosas.- ¿Cómo qué? –Saga era un genio haciéndose el loco.

-No lo se. –El español se encogió de hombros, y sus ojos negros miraron fugazmente a la puerta que dejaban atrás.

-No, _nada_.

-Ya… -Esta vez fue el geminiano quien hundió los hombros bajo la grave mirada de su compañero.- ¿Una noche _difícil_?

-Seguro, lleva la misma ropa de anoche. –Se apresuró a añadir Camus. Saga alzó las cejas, sorprendido por el interrogatorio tan poco disimulado, y francamente inesperado de parte de aquellos dos, al que estaba siendo sometido.

-Que… _observadores_. –dijo sin dejar de caminar. Casi a la vez, el ceño de ambos santos se frunció por igual.- ¡¿Qué?!

-Nada. –espetaron de vuelta.

-Oye, soy mayorcito como para… -Se detuvo y ladeó el rostro cruzándose de brazos.- ¡Qué demonios! –Se sopló el flequillo y reemprendió el camino. Aquella había sido una noche _muy_ larga, él _también_ merecía su pequeño premio de consolación. Y no tenía por qué explicarles nada.

-Así que una doncella… -farfulló Shura, mientras lo alcanzaba a toda prisa.

-¡Muy hábil! –A decir verdad, siempre había estado acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, o a que la mayor parte de las miradas recayeran sobre él con especial interés. Al menos mientras su propia identidad, Saga, estaba presente. Sin embargo, habían pasado muchos años de eso. Casi catorce había vivido en el templo papal como un rey, sin necesidad de dar explicaciones, y sin que nadie hiciera preguntas de ningún tipo. Debía admitir, que extrañaba aquel _pequeño_ detalle enormemente. Había sufrido suficientes preguntas a lo largo de la noche.- Te veo muy despierto por la mañana, Capricornio.

-La falta de sueño le pone gruñón.

-¡Ese no es el punto, Camus!

-¿Y cuál es el punto? –quiso saber Saga.

-Pues… -comenzó Shura.

-¿Es Alessandra?

De pronto, Saga se detuvo, y ellos hicieron lo propio. Vio de uno a otro, reparando en que Shura no se había sorprendido por la pregunta, por lo que deducía que estaban de acuerdo con sus sospechas. Una minúscula sonrisa adornó su rostro adormilado cuando alcanzó a comprender de qué iba todo aquel asunto.

-Me temo que eso no es cosa vuestra. –palmeó el hombro de Camus, y se acercó hasta la puerta del comedor, que ya estaba frente a ellos.- Aunque _vuestro_ interés por la chica es realmente _interesante_. –les vio fugazmente una vez más. No había esperado toparse con una situación así por la mañana, ni en un futuro próximo; menos aún con aquel par como protagonistas. Pero, las cosas eran así, y era un hecho más que obvio, que los dos sentían un gran interés por la jovencita en cuestión.- No os culpo, es preciosa, ¿verdad? –dijo antes de abrir la puerta.

Los dos se respingaron al verse inesperadamente expuestos.

-¡Oye! –exclamó Shura.- ¿Eso es un si?

La risa suave de Saga resonó en el comedor. ¡Qué fácil era jugar con las mentes ajenas!

-X-

Cuando vio a Shaina estirar el cuello y otear en cada rincón del comedor de las amazonas, Marin supo que el ritual de cada mañana había comenzado. Apuró su desayuno mientras se preguntaba en que punto, su relación con la cobra, había cambiado tanto. Y era que Shaina había pasado de no soportarla, a buscar su presencia en cada ocasión que le era posible. Así era como habían terminado compartiendo mesa durante las comidas y, con ello, a compartir conversaciones de vez en cuando.

-De nuevo no han llegado. –acotó la peliverde. Sin entender muy bien de que iba el comentario, la amazona de Águila frunció el ceño.- Caelum y Apus, otra vez están desaparecidas. Seguramente, la fiesta de Escorpio ha desencadenado en una noche _ocupada _para ellas.Que no se hayan aparecido hasta ahora, probablemente significa que terminarán por saltarse los entrenamientos.

-Oh, Shaina. Solo deja el tema en paz. Por lo que sé, la mayor parte del tiempo desayunan en casa. Su ausencia no significa nada aquí.

-¿Las defiendes ahora?

-No, solo digo que estas siendo demasiado rápida para juzgar. –Después de todo, ella misma se había sentido incluida en el comentario.

-¿Y qué? Ya sabes como son. Al parecer creen que pueden mandar sobre si mismas en este lugar, debido a sus _influencias_, cuando en realidad hay reglas establecidas. Y, ¿sabes? Por mi, pueden hacer lo que quieran, siempre y cuando sepan cumplir con sus obligaciones. Incluso _tú_, bajas a tiempo para entrenar y cumples con todo lo que se te pide.

"_¿Incluso yo?"_ pensó la pelirroja, pero decidió callar para no empeorar las cosas. Shaina tenía la particularidad de que, a pesar de haber moderado ligeramente su carácter en los últimos meses, todavía no entendía por completo el concepto de la _sutileza_.

-Es temprano para andar con la frente arrugada, Ophiucus. ¿Qué te tiene tan contrariada a estas horas? –Ambas amazonas voltearon para descubrir que su nueva acompañante no era otra más que Lince. A su lado, Grulla tomó asiento también, mucho más recelosa.

-La gente irresponsable.

-Vaya. –La rubia soltó una risa que desconcertó a Shaina.

-¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso? -¿Se burlaba de ella? O, ¿con esa sonrisa confirmaba que estaba de acuerdo?

-El hecho de que, según me parece, tu malestar tiene nombres más… _específicos_. Creo que le prestas demasiada atención a lo que hacen los demás. –desaprobó con sus gestos.

Tatiana no era ciega, ni mucho menos, tonta. Había visto, vez tras vez, los encontronazos entre la cobra y las desaparecidas; había escuchado sus quejas constantes y percibido cada berrinche que generaban en la más joven. Así que, encontrarla conspirando a esas horas de la mañana, con la mirada sembrada en la entrada, esperando por el arribo de las sospechosas, no le tomaba desprevenida. Esa conducta era muy propia de Shaina.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. -contraatacó la peliverde. Grulla, en su rincón de la mesa, se revolvió incómoda ante el giro que tomaba la plática.

-Solo olvídalo, Shaina. –Marin volvió a intervenir, antes de que el comentario de Tatiana se tornase en una bomba lista para explotar en las manos de Shaina. Con todos los defectos que pudieran tener las recién llegadas, la amazona comprendía que cuando la amazona peliverde se echaba en contra de alguien, era difícil sobreponerse a ella.

-Escucha a Águila. Es un buen consejo, cobra. Además, siempre es bueno mantener la boca cerrada; usualmente uno termina pagando su lengua.

-No soy como ellas.

-Y yo no estoy diciendo que lo seas. Solo toma mis palabras como lo que son: un buen consejo sin malas intenciones.

Para sorpresa de las amazonas, Shaina no replicó a aquella última observación, sino que permaneció en silencio. Volvió a acomodarse en su asiento y, tras echar un fugaz y misterioso vistazo a Tatiana, se concentró de nueva cuenta en su desayuno.

El resto del tiempo que pasaron juntas no dijo nada más. Entabló una brevísima conversación con Marin sobre temas sin importancia, hasta que su tazón de avena quedó vacío, dándole la excusa perfecta para retirarse. Y así lo hizo, sin explicaciones, ni despedidas… como era ella. Al final de cuentas, las cortesías no eran necesarias, pues volvería a verlas unos minutos más tarde, durante los entrenamientos de ese día.

-X-

Se colocó un mechón de la melena tras la oreja, mientras sujetaba la bandeja con su desayuno en la otra mano. Nikos se hizo un hueco junto a Keitaro, que escuchaba atentamente la conversación de Argol y los demás.

-¿Te dormiste? –Una minúscula bola de pan rebotó en el borde de su taza, para caer, finalmente, lejos de su café. El moreno alzó la vista, hasta que topó con la poco inocente mirada de Dante.

-No, salí a caminar un rato antes de venir. –Lo que no dijo, era que había ido a la cabaña de su hermana, con la esperanza de encontrarla allí… cosa que no sucedió, como venía pasando siempre en las últimas fechas. Le dio un bocado a la manzana, y vio de uno a otro.- ¿De qué hablabais con tanto interés? Casi me siento culpable por interrumpir…

-Cuentan las malas lenguas que anoche hubo fiesta de cumpleaños en Escorpio. –terció Asterión.

-Y, vosotros, que no lo sabéis… dejad que os digamos cómo es eso… -Un gesto pícaro adornó el rostro de Argol.

-No estoy seguro de querer saber… -murmuró Nikos.

-Oh, todo el mundo _quiere_ saber. –Capella mordisqueó su tostada con cierta desgana.- En realidad, todo lo que sucede en las Doce Casas es de interés general, y no creo que encuentres a nadie aquí hoy, que hable de otra cosa.

Nikos los observó mientras removía el café. No fue difícil percibir la curiosidad desatada en los rostros de sus acompañantes, y entonces… no supo que pensar exactamente. ¿Eran simplemente chismes para pasar el rato durante el desayuno? ¿O realmente tenían todos un interés insano por las vidas de sus _superiores_? Como fuera, ni una cosa ni otra, le resultaba demasiado atrayente. Hacia que sus vidas de pronto resultaran más tristes e insulsas de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-Probablemente la manera más sencilla de describirlo con pocas palabras, es que nuestros buenos y respetables Santos Dorados siempre se caracterizaron por tener una vida "no-íntima" de lo más… _agitada_.

-O más bien _libertina_. -Terció Dante.- Lo realmente interesante del Santuario, es que nadie sabe mantener la boca cerrada, por tanto, todo lo que sucede con ellos, se sabe aquí antes o después.

-Por ejemplo, Milo… -Argol buscó sus ojos violeta con el rostro casi adolescente lleno de picardía.- Siempre fue un tipo de _mucho_ éxito.

-A decir verdad, no pone reparos a clase o condición, mientras sea una chica guapa, está bien para él.

-¡Y vaya que son guapas!

-Así que, ya que anoche las Doce Casas no explotaron y al parecer todos estuvieron en el Octavo Templo sin que hoy estemos celebrando un funeral, asumimos que todos están más o menos en paz y que la fiesta adquirió cotas mucho más _divertidas_.

-Creo que _lujuriosas_, es la palabra que buscas, Argol.

-¡Oye! –el rubio de Perseo dejó su cuchara hundida en el yogur, mientras buscaba el rostro de Cerbero y le asestaba un coscorrón.- ¡Contrólate! ¡Hay niños en la mesa!

Inmediatamente, todas las miradas voltearon hacia Jabu, que hasta entonces había permanecido callado como una tumba. Nikos hubiera jurado que se hizo aún más pequeño cuando se sintió el centro de atención, y no lo culpaba. De hecho, casi lo compadecía. Sus mejillas ardían en un vivo tono rojizo imposible de disimular.

Apenas hacia un par de días que se había animado a desayunar con ellos, porque gracias a los entrenamientos, se había convertido en la perfecta sombra de Argol. No sabía cómo había sucedido, pero el de Perseo lo había tomado bajo su ala, y no lo perdía de vista ni un instante. Claro que, lo bueno era que, al menos, Jabu se había separado del resto de chicos de bronce, y parecía estar haciéndose su propio hueco a pesar de las obvias dificultades que estaba encontrando. Lo sabía bien, porque él mismo compartía equipo con Geki y Ban. Tenían demasiado por aprender aún.

-No pasa nada, seguid. –atinó a decir en apenas un susurro. Los demás estallaron en carcajadas, mientras Argol revolvía sus rizos rubios con despreocupación.

-Habláis como si le sacarais diez años. –intervino Keitaro.

-Y lo cierto es que apenas sois mayores por… ¿cuánto? –esta vez fue el propio Nikos quién habló.- ¿Cuatro años en algunos casos? Menos en otros. –su mirada se fijó en Argol.

-Suficiente.

-Exacto.

-Si, claro. –Nikos rodó los ojos. Aquel montón de santos de plata, le gustaba; si. Pero eran unos presumidos empedernidos, y salvo en un par de casos contados, no entendía muy bien de que presumían. Se sopló el flequillo y sonrió. No eran más que chiquillos después de todo, él había sido igual en su día.- ¿Cuántos años tiene Milo?

-Veintiuno. –Asintió al escuchar a Capella.

Aún recordaba al pequeño escorpión correteando por todas partes con Aioria, en su afán por perseguir a los _admirados_ hermanos mayores. Se le hacía francamente difícil acostumbrarse a la idea de que esos catorce años habían pasado para todos. Para Argol, Milo, los gemelos… Incluso Naia y Deltha.

Le dio un sorbo al café, y volteó fugazmente a la puerta. Se sentiría mucho más tranquilo si al menos Naia se dignase a desayunar allí de vez en cuando. Los chismes no tardarían en surgir, y no estaba seguro de poder lidiar con ellos. No después de lo que sucedió la otra vez… y no después de haber tenido aquel encontronazo con Kanon en las Panateneas.

Gruñó apenas audiblemente.

De entre todos… _Kanon_. ¡¿Por qué precisamente él?! Podía entender que de niña, el gemelo, o incluso los dos, le gustaran. No era más que una chiquilla fácilmente impresionable, después de todo. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Había pasado mucho tiempo, muchísimo… y habían sucedido muchas cosas que aún escapaban a su entendimiento.

No era que prefiriese a Saga. Eso ni en broma. A sus ojos, Kanon podía ser un psicópata peligroso; pero Saga… él era aún peor. No solo por la increíble historia de Ares, sino porque había demostrado ser aún más fuerte que su hermano, y eso, aunado al toque de locura del que los dos gemínanos hacían gala, le provocaba escalofríos.

¡Si al menos Naia hubiera elegido a Aioros!

De pronto, escuchó al grupo estallar en carcajadas, y se dio cuenta de que se había aislado por sus propias conjeturas. Pestañeó un par de veces, y volvió la atención a ellos.

-Siempre puedes preguntarle a Saga acerca de lo que sucede en esas fiestas. –Sugirió Moses.

-Tiene experiencia de sobra.

-Y éxito. Mucho éxito.

-Y buen gusto.

-¿Queréis que termine vagando en Otra Dimensión? ¿Por qué no preguntáis a vuestros superiores si tanto interés tenéis? –Se defendió Argol.

-¿Quieres que le pregunte a Aioros? –Asterión alzó las cejas, sin creerse su propia pregunta.- ¿En serio?

-¡Pues a Milo! Él fue la estrella anoche, Dante y Moses pueden investigar al respecto. Incluso… -entonces, la mirada celeste del chico, se encontró con la de Nikos.- Incluso Nikos puede preguntarle a esa hermanita suya.

-Se lleva bastante bien con Escorpio. –masculló Moses.

-No, no. –Negó con el rostro.- Dejad a mi hermana fuera de esto. Son vuestros chismes y vuestros intereses. No los suyos.

-Les conoce bien.

-Les _conocía_.

-¿Y? ¡Es lo mismo!

-No, no es lo mismo. –frunció el ceño. El asunto comenzaba a irritarle.

-Oye, deberíamos ir marchándonos o llegaremos tarde. –vio fugazmente a Keitaro, e internamente, agradeció su ayuda.

Los demás accedieron entre protestas, pero al fin, fueron abandonando el comedor uno a uno. Solo entonces, Nikos respiró algo más tranquilo, pero no demasiado. Naia no había aparecido y sería imposible contener aquella marea de comentarios por mucho tiempo. Antes o después, la atención se giraría hacia ella.

-X-

No solamente escuchar su risa le había sorprendido, sino que Saga se sentó con tanta pereza en su silla, que Shion alzó las cejas completamente sorprendido mientras veía de uno a otro de sus acompañantes. Camus se sentó a su lado, y Shura frente a él. Murmuraron un buenos días, mientras sus ceños permanecían arrugados de un modo prácticamente idéntico.

-¿Una buena noche? –No eran los primeros que llegaban: Dohko, Afrodita, Aldebarán, Mu y Shaka habían sido los más madrugadores, pero se veían tan tranquilos como cualquier otra mañana. Y también tan sorprendidos como él. Al menos alguno de ellos.

-Estuvo bien. –respondió Shura.

-Me alegra oírlo.

-Es una manera disimulada de decir que estabas a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios. –murmuró Dohko.

-No es el único. –intervino Saga, mientras se apropiaba del frasco de Nutella. Vio a Shura, y no pudo sino imaginarse todas las conjeturas que habían sacado aquel par en unos pocos segundos. ¡Y no podían estar más equivocados! Claro que, no tenía porque decirles eso. Arruinaría la diversión.

Arles, mientras tanto, retiró sutilmente el periódico que leía con tanto interés. Observó al peliazul atentamente, estando completamente seguro de lo que iba a hacer acto seguido. Y no se equivocó. Saga enterró la cucharilla en el frasco de chocolate, y relamiéndose igual que un niño pequeño, se la llevó a la boca segundos después.

-No puedo creerme que sigas haciendo eso. –dijo Arles, mientras retiraba el periódico completamente.

-¿Hacer el qué? –respondió Saga, cuando el chocolate le permitió articular palabra.

-Comerte la Nutella a cucharadas.

-Oh. –Saga se encogió de hombros, con una expresión aniñada en el rostro, que a Shion no le pasó desapercibida. Jugueteó con la cuchara, y volvió a enterrarla en el chocolate.

-No hagas eso, ¿quieres? –protestó el santo de Altair.- No me digas que malgasté años enteros de mi vida peleando por enseñarte a comer decentemente para que sigas haciendo _eso_ veinticinco años después.

-No veo que tiene de malo.

-¡Por Athena!

Shion sonrió mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. Dohko tenía razón, había pasado una noche terrible preguntándose cómo habían ido las cosas, y hasta que no les viera a todos allí sentados, no estaría del todo tranquilo. Sin embargo, aquella inesperada escena había traído un sorprendente efecto relajante sobre él. Ver a Saga sonreír un par de veces seguidas, y en esa actitud tan relajada, era algo completamente imprevisto. Era como volver al pasado y recordar todas aquellas arduas luchas diarias, que Arles acababa de mencionar, por lograr que el chico comiera un par de bocados de algo más que no fuera chocolate. Suspiró, mientras se perdía en aquellos agradables recuerdos.

Entonces, Svetlana llegó, con la bandeja de dulces recién sacados del horno. Arabella la seguía, a un par de pasos de distancia.

-Maestro. –saludaron al unísono. Shion esbozó una sonrisa e inclinó el rostro a modo de saludo. Eran dos chicas simpáticas, que siempre tenían una sonrisa en el rostro y, porque no decirlo, aquel era un rostro más que bello.

Saga se revolvió en la silla en aquel momento. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a aquellas situaciones tan peculiares. Ni tampoco a aquella obsesión de Shion y Arles por reconvertir a las hetairas en doncellas del templo. Svetlana siempre había sido una de ellas, si; pero Arabella… tenía otras _habilidades_.

Y como si la morena hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, llegó a su lado con la bandeja en las manos. Saga se pasó los dedos por la melena, y se colocó un mechón tras la oreja.

-¿Chocolate caliente? –la vio directamente por unos segundos, mientras sostenía la jarra humeante. Arabella sonrió, de esa manera en que solo ella sabía hacerlo.

-Mejor café. –La hetaira alzó una ceja apenas perceptiblemente. No le gustaba el café, lo sabía. Pero suponía también que aquella había sido una _larga_ noche, así que se limitó a sonreír nuevamente, y a llenar su taza como si nada pasara.

Después, se alejó con tranquilidad, repitiendo el mismo proceso con Shura, Camus y Aioria, que acababa de llegar; pero siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Svetlana, que la observa con gravedad tras su flequillo rosado. Dejó las jarras de plata en la mesa, se aseguró de que no se requiriera más de ellas por el momento, y siguió a la rusa a la salida del comedor. Conocía bien aquella expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

-X-

El murmullo de las voces y el sonido de los platos predominaban en el elegante comedor. De vez en cuando, alguna risa desparpajada se dejaba escuchar, seguida de la consecuente petición de Arles por silencio. La mayoría de los asientos estaban ocupados, y los que estaban libres, se iban llenan poco a poco con la llegada de los últimos habitantes de las doce casas. Por fin, cuando Máscara Mortal hizo aparición por el marco de la puerta, las sillas vacías se redujeron a solamente dos.

El italiano se abrió paso de un portazo y caminó hacia dentro del salón con zancadas. Solo hacía falta echar una mirada a su forma de andar para saber que, tal y como lo confirmaba la expresión en su rostro, estaba furioso. Las cejas se levantaron y la curiosidad hizo acto de presencia.

-¡Venga! –rugió el italiano.- ¡¿Quién fue el gracioso?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Confesad! –Las miradas sorprendidas de todos los presentes se fijaron en él. De pronto, solo se escuchó el silencio.

-Buenos días también para ti, _Ángelo_. –Shion respondió con toda la calma que su voz solía transmitir. A su lado, Arles frunció el ceño ante la accidentada intervención.- ¿Podrías explicarme a que viene todo este escándalo en mi comedor?

-Sucede que alguno de vuestros borrachos santos dejó su contenido estomacal en mi escalera. ¡En _mi_ escalera!

-Que agradable conversación para el desayuno. –Dohko suspiró mientras apartaba el plato que tenía enfrente.

-¡Hablo en serio! Casi puedo saber que comió el susodicho la noche anterior. ¡Es sencillamente asqueroso!

Saga levantó las cejas y bebió un sorbo de su café. Ya se imaginaba él que algo así sucedería y, de hecho, también sabía que en cualquier momento, los dedos apuntarían hacia los dos grandes ausencias de esa mañana. Por supuesto, no había forma de que Aioros se hubiera levantado; estaba demasiado ebrio esa madrugada como para haber sido capaz de asimilar semejante cantidad de alcohol. En cambio, Kanon… Mordisqueó un bollo y decidió que prefería no pensar en los motivos que le habían atrasado.

Sin embargo, tampoco fue necesario, porque medio segundo después, la puerta volvió a abrirse, atrayendo la atención de todos. Cuando le melena azul y despeinada de Kanon se asomó por la puerta, Saga se rascó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. Ciertamente no esperaba que su hermano hiciera acto de presencia. Pero ahí estaba, sorprendiéndole como siempre.

-Buen día. –saludó, ahogándose él mismo con un bostezo. Rápidamente identificó los asientos vacíos y se sentó en el más próximo.

-Buen día, Kanon.

-¡No tienen nada de buenos! –bramó Máscara Mortal una vez más, pillando desprevenido al Patriarca.

-No grites, Ángelo. No estamos sordos.

-¿El _cangrejito_ amaneció de malas? Supongo que viste el obsequio en tus escaleras. –Las comisuras de los labios de Kanon se impregnaron con azúcar del bollo que mordió.- Bastante desagradable.

-¡Tú estás involucrado en esto!

-¿Yo? –El gemelo sonrió sarcásticamente.- No, no. No me culpes por los desastres ajenos.

Pero para Saga, estaba muy claro que, si bien la culpa no había sido completamente de Kanon, en parte había contribuido a ello. Tampoco le extrañaría demasiado si aquel incidente hubiera sido un vil intento de asesinato en contra de Aioros. De hecho, si pensaba en todas las desavenencias a las que él mismo había sido expuesto la noche anterior, desde el peligro de rodar por las escaleras y morir aplastado por un arquero borracho, hasta la constante amenaza de que Deltha le asesinara al más mínimo descuido, entonces Kanon había estado _tan_ cerca de conseguir deshacerse de ambos, que probablemente había terminado por ser el plan maléfico mejor logrado de toda su vida.

-Kanon. –La voz de Shion acaparó miradas.- ¿Sabes algo al respecto? –El gemelo negó, ocasionando que Shion se soplara los flequillos. Podía leer el cinismo en aquel rostro tan conocido.- ¿Alguien ha visto a Aioros? –Y, en medio del silencio y la falta de respuestas, Kanon resonó como un trueno. Tal y como esperaba.

-Quizás deberíamos preguntarle a él si sabe algo respecto al incidente en Cáncer.

-Oh, por los dioses. –Aioria se llevó las manos al rostro. De pronto, la palabrería de Kanon y la ausencia de Aioros cobraban sentido.- ¡Kanon! ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

-¡Pero, ¿por qué _yo_?!

-¡Porque la última vez que le vi anoche, estaba contigo!

-Yo no le puse el alcohol en la boca. –El gemelo desvió la mirada, luciendo más ofendido de lo que realmente se sentía.

-Kanon, voy a…

-Bueno, bueno. Suficiente. –Shion hizo callar a ambos. Los rostros de todos, que hasta ese momento se habían centrado intermitentemente entre Aioria y Kanon, se fijaron en él.- ¿Alguien va a explicarme algo? ¿Kanon?

-Oh, venga. –El aludido se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Por qué siempre soy el único que lleva un cartel de _"culpable"_ en la frente?

-¿Por qué será? –La pregunta sardónica de Arles le hizo ganarse una mirada asesina por parte del gemelo y también valió para un par de sonrisas en el resto de los presentes.

-¿Entonces qué fue? –El lemuriano continuó, ignorando el fastidio en el rostro del peliazul. Total, ya sabía que Kanon se refugiaba todo el tiempo bajo la misma excusa. Una vez más, el gemelo menor acaparó la atención de todos. No se trataba solamente de una borrachera cualquiera, sino que Kanon se las había arreglado para emborrachar a Aioros. ¡A _Aioros_! ¡Nadie más, ni nadie menos!- Cuéntanos que pasó. –El lemuriano insistió.

-Vale, vale. Tres palabras: fiesta en Géminis. –soltó.

Los lunares de Shion se arrugaron; los labios de Arles se abrieron ligeramente y las cejas de más de uno de los otros santos se levantaron. Saga solo atinó a soplarse el flequillo.

-Fiesta a la que, por cierto, yo _no_ fui invitado. –Se apresuró a aclarar. No quería malentendidos al respecto, pues de alguna forma, la mierda de Kanon siempre terminaba por pringarle.

-Creí haberos dicho que no abusaseis del alcohol. –Aunque Shion discutía con Kanon, sabía que la verdadera discusión tendría que ser con su santo desaparecido.

-Yo no abusé del alcohol… al menos no fuera de mi resistencia. Y sabes bien que no soy yo quien tiene que escucharte. –Dio una mordida a su pan.- Yo lo invité a un par de tragos y se tomó como diez. No es culpa mía que sea abusón.

El gruñido de Aioria no le pasó desapercibido y, si tenía que ser sincero, tampoco le gustaba la idea de llamarse a si mismo la mente maestra detrás de la noche anterior. En lo que a él respectaba, sus planes habían sido otros. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? En ningún momento podía poner el nombre de Naia en algún punto de esa aventura, delante de Shion. Y Saga tampoco lo haría. Así que, hasta nuevo aviso, tendría que cargarse con parte de la culpa en aquel asunto.

-Iré a hablar con él.

-Un gesto de buena voluntad sería darle un par de horas más de sueño y llevarle _muchas_ aspirinas. –Milo se tragó la carcajada que amenazaba con romper la calma del salón.- Primera borrachera, con vodka… mis condolencias al arquero.

-No es gracioso, bicho. –El león se quejó.- A todo esto, ¿dónde rayos estabas anoche, Saga, mientras tu hermano emborrachaba al mío?

-¡Eh! ¡Qué no lo emborraché!

-Yo estaba en _mis_ propias cosas. –Y la pregunta de Aioria no le había caído en gracia a Saga; su rostro lo dejó bien claro.- Si querías un niñera, pudiste quedarte con él.

Camus y Shura intercambiaron miradas en un discreto silencio. Habiendo visto al peliazul saliendo a hurtadillas de los aposentos de Alessandra antes, entendían el por qué no había intervenido. Lo más probable era que Saga ni siquiera hubiera pasado la noche en Géminis.

-Chicos, calmaos. Al final, no es asunto más que de Aioros. Ha sido él quien perdió el piso y será él quien dé las explicaciones pertinentes al respecto. –Vaya que tenían una plática pendiente. Menudo escándalo que se estaba armando.

-Espero que este de humor para limpiar su desastre. –Arles masculló, pero Shion, además de sonreírse, solamente ignoró el comentario.

-Ya hablaré con él al respecto. –suspiró.- En otros temas, alguien más tiene pendientes conmigo, ¿verdad? –Recorrió la mesa con su mirada rosácea.- He notado la ausencia de cierto informe sobre el resultado de las misiones de la semana anterior en mi escritorio.

-¡Maestro, no ha sido mi culpa! ¡No he tenido tiempo…!

-¡Son demasiadas cosas! ¡Tengo muchas ocupaciones…! –Máscara Mortal y Milo chillaron a la vez. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta que habían hablado al mismo tiempo, callaron y esbozaron una mueca de disgusto. El viejo Patriarca rió.

-Espero esos reportes para mañana. –acotó. El par de santos bufaron.- El resto de vosotros habéis hecho un buen trabajo.

Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando Ángelo volvió a protestar por el desastre en sus escaleras. Arles le calló, argumentando que no era necesario semejante escándalo. Milo también lloriqueó de nuevo por su exceso de trabajo, solo para que Camus le acusara de vago un segundo después. Shura y Aldebarán rieron con mesura, mientras Kanon soltó la carcajada más fuerte del día. Saga simplemente sonrió.

Pronto, el ir y venir de palabras desordenadas en la mesa volvió a animarse. Dentro de todo, y a pesar de los inconvenientes, a Shion le gustaba verlos así. _Vivos_.

-X-

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el problema ahora? –Preguntó, negando con el rostro. Los ojos de Svetlana se clavaron en los suyos, y el rostro dulce de la rusa, la resultó tan frío como el mismo marmol. Ni rastro de su candor de _muñeca_ que tanto enamoraba a todo el mundo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –quiso saber.

-¿Acerca de qué? –Svetlana, bufó. Odiaba cuando la morena se hacía la tonta… algo que distaba mucho de ser.

-_Saga_. –pronunció su nombre fugazmente, como si no quisiera que se oyera de sus propios labios.

Arabella se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta. Nadie tenía por qué saber nada de aquello: él lo quería así, y ella se encargaría de cumplirlo. Ladeó el rostro, y exploró el de su compañera.

Lo cierto era, que nunca habían sido _amigas_. Aquello era algo difícil en el templo papal. Al menos durante los años que ellas habían vivido allí. No era buena idea encariñarse con nadie, porque nadie era imprescindible, y ambas lo sabían. Por eso mismo habían sobrevivido, y por ello estaban ahí precisamente, de pie, la una frente a la otra. Habían visto _desaparecer_ a mucha gente a lo largo de los años.

-¿Qué pasa con eso, Svetlana? –preguntó directamente.

-Dímelo tú. Ya no eres una hetaira. –gruñó.- ¿Hace cuánto que viene aquí cada noche?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. –Arabella frunció el ceño, al saberse descubierta.

-Quizá no. Pero esto ya no es como antes. Ahora eres una doncella de servicio, el Maestro lo quiso así, y _él_… -_Saga_. Se dijo mentalmente. Le costaba horrores pronunciar su nombre.- No es buena idea. No ahora que las cosas comienzan de cero. Si yo os vi, cualquiera pudo hacerlo.

-¡Por los dioses! Ya sabes lo que es, Svet. Sexo.

-Precisamente con _él_.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Hubiera estado mejor si fuera Máscara Mortal? ¿Lo hubieras aprobado entonces?

-No es eso.

-¡Pues no entiendo qué hacemos discutiendo esto! Puedo ser una hetaira disfrazada de doncella, pero siempre seré una _hetaira_. No me avergüenza en absoluto. Fui educada para esto, te guste o no. No soy una de las putas vulgares de cabeza hueca de Máscara Mortal, no te olvides de ello.

-No me olvido. –Y no lo hacía.

Sabía de sobra que Arabella contaba con una educación exquisita, tal y como mandaba la tradición de las hetairas desde la era antigua. No era una mujer vulgar, sino todo lo contrario. Era hermosa y elegante, aunque tenía una lengua más afilada de lo que se podría esperar.

Llevaban prácticamente una década juntas, y la había escuchado cada día enredarse en conversaciones desafiantes y peligrosas con cada hombre que se prestase a ello, especialmente Máscara Mortal. Estaba segura de que si seguía viva, era precisamente porque ese carácter suyo tan afilado había encandilado de alguna manera a Ares: siempre le había gustado verla desenvolverse como una fiera entre aquel montón de idiotas lameculos. Arabella no era solamente un cuerpo bonito. Era una mujer inteligente, bien entrenada para manejarse en política y salir airosa de aquellos encuentros.

Arabella había pasado más tiempo que nadie a su lado, no solo en los _menesteres_ que ameritaba su profesión… sino acompañándolo, conversando. Algo que, seguramente, nadie más había hecho.

Ella era diferente. Svetlana solo era una dama cuyas manos eran prácticamente un tesoro: era una artista del _Tebori_ capaz de inmortalizar en la piel las escenas más hermosas, incluso la espalda de Saga había sido su lienzo en un par de ocasiones. Tampoco la antigua y legendaria _anatripsis_ tenía secretos para ella.

Sabía que era apreciada por sus cualidades, pero tampoco era una doncella doméstica… Se adaptaría de ser necesario, si. Sin embargo, debía admitir que envidiaba a la otra. Arabella afrontaba cada paso del camino con ligereza, y con la cabeza bien alta… como si no la importara.

-Es solo que todo lo que ha sucedido ha dejado el Santuario tambaleándose. Las cosas aún están asentándose, y Saga sobre todo.

-Saga estará bien.

-Ni al Maestro ni a Arles les gustará descubrirlo. No puedes ir coqueteándole así frente a todo el mundo, ¿entiendes? –Arabella alzó una ceja.- Eres una hetaira, si, pero eres una especie en extinción.

-Todos los Santos Dorados han disfrutado de sus hetairas desde tiempos inmemoriales. Por lo que se, no hay uno solo de los de esta generación que se salgan de esa regla. Saga no es distinto. –Suspiró.- Y por mucho que el Maestro o Arles se empeñen en negarlo, es algo que nunca se borrará del Santuario. Las hetairas y los guerreros han venido de la mano desde que la tierra es tierra, y así seguirá siendo.

-Esa sonrisa melosa de ahí fuera… -La ignoró, aunque sabía que tenía razón.- _Contrólate_. Saga ya no es Ares.

-Lo se de sobra. Quizá seas tú quien haría bien en recordarlo, Svetlana.

Se mantuvieron las miradas durante unos segundos. Hasta que Svetlana negó, finalmente, con el rostro. Ella también había sobrevivido al infierno. Aunque para ellas dos, aquello era lo único que conocían. Nunca habían vivido en el Santuario antes de que Ares reinara. No conocían el candor ni el esplendor de aquel lugar.

Toda la situación actual era nueva… de igual manera que lo era el nuevo Saga. A él no lo conocían del todo, y eso la asustaba. No porque temiera no encontrar un hueco en el Santuario… sino porque del mismo modo en que Arabella había sido la fiel muñeca favorita del dios, ella había _cuidado_ de Saga cuando Ares lo dejaba descansar. Había conocido al chico, había descubierto que tras la máscara, quien de verdad se escondía no era más que un chiquillo como ella, lleno de cicatrices. Era frágil, y estaba asustado. De alguna manera, la hacía sentir útil a su lado; no de un modo tan deslumbrante como Arabella, pero útil.

Ahora, no tenía la menor idea de cómo lidiar con él. Se alegraba de saberlo libre, si. Pero sabía que a él le sucedía lo mismo... Estaba igual de confundido al respecto de qué hacer con aquello que pertenecía al pasado. La primera vez que la había visto al volver, se quedó sin habla. Notó la tensión en su mirada.

-Solo digo que tú y yo formamos parte de un pasado que _todos_ desean olvidar. –dijo finalmente.- Se cauta, y ten cuidado. Máscara Mortal y Afrodita saben cada secreto de este templo igual que tú y que yo. Y están ahí fuera también, a ellos no les pasará desapercibido lo que hagas. Saga es muy distinto de Ares, él… -se encogió de hombros.- Debemos adaptarnos a esto, a lo que tenemos ahora. No te conviertas en su sombra. –Lo que no decía, era que sentía envidia. Ella lo había cuidado también… y a ella, la rehuía, apartaba su mirada.

-No lo soy. Pero si me busca, estaré aquí para él. No pienses que eso vaya a cambiar. Ni tampoco que vaya a calentar la cama de otro. –Se acercó a la puerta, con sus caderas contoneándose al ritmo de sus pasos.- Relájate, Svetlana. Cualquiera diría que estás celosa.

-X-

Mientras Deltha estaba ocupada en curarle la mano, Aioros lo único que podía hacer era desparramarse sobre la mesa, con la esperanza de que su cerebro, probablemente aún alcoholizado, le diera un descanso y dejara de taladrarle la cabeza y perforarle el estómago. Entre quejido y quejido, el asco reflejado en su expresión confirmaba la gravedad del malestar que le hacía víctima. Si había aprendido algo de esa noche loca, era que la resaca era un locura infinitamente peor de lo que imaginaba.

-¿Qué tan malo fue? –Su voz pastosa sonó después de un largo rato de silencio.

-¿La herida? No es grave. Solamente es un corte superficial.

-No, no. Me refería a la noche.

-Ah… _eso_. –Deltha se tornó pensativa. En su momento, había sido una tortura. Ahora que había sobrevivido a ello, casi se le antojaba divertido.- En una escala del uno al diez, ha sido un once. Te has esmerado, cielo.

-Oh, por todos los dioses. –El arquero se quejó una vez más, y la chica no supo si lo que le dolía era la cabeza o el orgullo. Se tragó la risa mientras continuaba con su trabajo y le observaba de reojo.- Esto es vergonzoso.

La amazona no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, aunque internamente, no pudo evitar sonreír. Ya sabía ella lo que era sentirse como Aioros en ese momento. Comprendía lo mal que debía sentirse y le compadecía. Pero Saga había tenido razón en algo: era grandecito y debía comenzar a enfrentar las consecuencias de sus decisiones… buenas, o malas.

-Listo. –Terminó de ajustar las vendas.- ¿Están bien? ¿No están demasiado apretadas?

-No, están perfecto.

-Bien. Entonces, es hora de que vuelvas a la cama. –Deltha se puso de pie, recogió los materiales de curación y, después, se acercó al santo, para tomarle de la mano sana. Tiró un poquito de él, para incitarle a levantarse.- Tú que puedes, aprovecha el día y duerme todo lo que te sea posible. Te sentirás mejor después.

Lo llevó a empujones hasta su dormitorio y, cuando hubo conseguido que se tumbara en la cama, depositó un beso en su frente antes de girar rumbo a la salida. Tenía que irse a toda prisa o Camus la pillaría llegando tarde.

Sin embargo, antes de que se diera cuenta, la mano de Aioros volvió a atraparla. Tiró de ella y volvió a sentarla en el hueco a su lado, sin que ella pudiera poner resistencia. Deltha intentó quejarse, pero lo cierto era que no había forma de escapar de aquella manía que el arquero había cogido a últimas fechas, en las que ella terminaba como muñeca de trapo: indefensa y a completa merced de su fuerza, que la superaba.

-¡Aioros! –El chillido de la pelipúrpura le resonó en la cabeza, amenazando con explotar las pocas neuronas que todavía le quedaban con vida. Cuando él la soltó, Deltha se acomodó la cabellera corta y despeinada.- Cielo, tienes que dejar de hacer esto. Entre tantos jalones vas a arrancarme algo algún día.

-Lo siento. ¿Estas enojada, Del? –Los ojitos suplicantes lucían dolorosamente adorables en el rostro demacrado.

-Un poco, pero no por esto. Me enoja que tuvieras que terminar arrastrándote y hasta la coronilla de alcohol.

-No volveré a hacerlo. ¿Me perdonarás? –La amazona le miró de reojo. ¡Maldita mirada color de cielo!

-Si, seguro que si. Antes o temprano, lo haré. –Cierto era que, en realidad, ya lo había perdonado desde hace mucho.

-¿En serio no vas a quedarte conmigo?

-Por mucho que quisiera, no puedo. Tengo que presentarme a entrenar, o Camus va a enojarse. –Además, tenía otro asunto pendiente.- Pero te prometo que volveré más tarde.

-¿Me das un beso?

-¡Picas! –Alegó, pasando la mano por la incipiente barba que le cubría el rostro.

-Anda. –suplicó. Deltha le sonrió, porque simplemente no iba a negarse más. El rápido beso, sin embargo, tomó desprevenido al arquero que no pudo pillarla de nuevo.

-Aprendo rápido, pequeño. –La pelipúrpura le guiñó el ojo y, de nueva cuenta, buscó la salida del dormitorio.- ¡Descansa!

Pero cuando se disponía a cerrar la puerta, a voz ahogada del santo de Sagitario hizo que volviera a detenerse y acechara dentro, con curiosidad. Tal parecía que aún al borde del colapso cerebral, Aioros era incapaz de mantenerse quieto y callado.

-¡Del!

-Ahora, ¿qué pasa?

-Tengo una pregunta. –La amazona de Apus guardó silenció, esperando que él continuara.- Mi cerebro dejó de funcionar en algún punto en Géminis, pero… ¿Saga me trajo hasta aquí… _contigo_? –Deltha alzó las cejas, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Si. Y tu actuación fue bastante… _perturbadora_.

-Genial. –Aioros escondió el rostro entre los montones de almohadas en su cama.- Eso era lo que me faltaba: una escenita de borracho.

La amazona se quedó ahí un segundo, contemplándolo con una mezcla de ternura y diversión. Aioros iba creciendo… a tropezones, pero crecía. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y marchó de prisa hacia su siguiente destino. Con un poco de suerte, alcanzaría a Naia en Géminis.

-X-

-¿Sabes? Si yo fuera Saga, os haría recoger y limpiar este desastre, hasta que fuera capaz de ver mi propio reflejo en el piso.

Naia, quien recién entraba al salón de Géminis, se sobresaltó al ver a Deltha sentada en el sofá. Carraspeó mientras terminaba de acomodarse la ropa y esbozó la sonrisa más angelical que tenía en su repertorio. Según se acordaba del resultado de la noche anterior, su amiga no iba a estar ni mínimamente contenta.

-¡Del! No te oí llegar. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Iba bajando al Coliseo cuando recordé que seguramente estarías perdida en alguna de las decenas de habitaciones de este templo. Así que vine a verte y… no me equivoqué. –La sonrisa en el rostro de la pelipúrpura le produjo escalofríos.

-Si… pero voy a tiempo para llegar a los entrenamientos.

-Claro. –Y mientras más fijamente la observaba, Naia se sentía más y más presionada. ¡No le gustaba que Deltha la mirara de ese modo!

-Vale, suéltalo ya. Estás enojada. –resopló.

-Un poco, si. ¿Qué pretendías emborrachando a Aioros?

-Para empezar, ¡no pretendía emborracharle! –Los brazos abanicaron el aire en un gesto de frustración. Caminó con zancadas hasta donde estaba la otra amazona y se dejó caer a su lado, mientras abrazaba uno de los cojines.- Venía en busca de Kanon cuando me encontré a ambos aquí y… ¡no sé! Simplemente me pareció una buena idea pasar un rato juntos, como antes. Hace siglos que no estamos todos en el mismo lugar, pasándola bien… como _amigos_. –Entonces, Deltha vio en el rostro de la morena, los mismos ojitos tiernos y suplicantes a los que Aioros no había podido resistirse. Ella misma sabía una cosa, o dos, sobre chantaje emocional.

-Aioros terminó vomitando su estómago a las puertas de Cáncer, tiene la mano herida y casi nos mata a Saga y a mi, por cargarlo escaleras arriba.

-¡¿Saga y tú?! –La mirada violeta se tornó sospechosa.

-¡Oh, por Athena! ¡¿Eso es todo lo que escuchaste?! –Giró los ojos y, tomando otro cojín, lo estrelló contra la cara de su amiga. Se quedó con la risa atorada en los labios, hasta que el rostro cubierto por los cabellos revueltos de Naiara, le robó una carcajada espontánea.

-Oye… -Se quejó la otra.

-Considera esto como mi venganza, Caelum. Me las debes.

-No sé por qué te quejas, si hubiera sido tan malo, no te estarías riendo.

-Me río porque _ahora_ es divertido. ¡Anoche no lo fue!

Mientras su amiga hablaba, el semblante de Naia iba mutando en un mueca de diversión, complicidad y curiosidad que era imposible de ocultar. Ella se había marchado a la habitación de Kanon la noche anterior y, ahora, ¡casi se arrepentía de haberlo hecho! La verdad era que le hubiese gustado quedarse ahí para presenciar el desarrollo de aquella pequeña catástrofe.

Sin embargo, algo en el hecho de que Deltha y Saga hubieran hecho equipo y sobrevivido a ello, le daba esperanzas acerca de que, eventualmente, quizás las cosas podrían ser como antes… como ella tanto lo deseaba.

-¡No te rías! –El cojín que volvió a estrellarse contra su cara la tomó desprevenida.- Eres una pésima influencia, Caelum.

-¡Basta de hacer eso! –Devolvió el golpe y amplió su sonrisa al contemplar la expresión estupefacta de Deltha.- No puedes quejarte. Por lo último que vi, Aioros estaba _muy_ cariñoso.

-¡Calla! ¡Me arrastró a la cama con Saga parado enfrente de nosotros! –Naia rió más fuerte al verla sonrojarse.- ¡Y no te rías! Que mi único consuelo fue que Saga está más que acostumbrado a ver parejitas haciendo el _idiota_ en _su_ sofá.

La alusión sobre ella y Kanon no pasó desapercibida para Naiara. Abrió la boca, sin saber exactamente que responder, pero cuando Deltha se le adelantó a partirse en carcajadas, supo que la habían pillado con la guardia baja.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Apus.

-Deberías veros. Dándoos besitos y arrumacos más empalagosos que la miel. –Pestañeó rápidamente, en un burda burla de su amiga.- ¡Terrible!

-¡Eh! ¡Que no somos empalagosos! Somos… _divertidos_. —Sonrió con cierta desvergüenza.- Además, ¿tú hablando de empalagos? Por Athena, ¿os habéis visto también? Si algo, Aioros borracho queda a punto de diabetes.

-Pues para todo lo mono que se pone, habla demasiado. El muy bocazas, le contó a Saga toda la historia de cómo el Patriarca _Arles_ se comía a su amantes. ¡Debiste ver su rostro! Fue humillante. –Deltha escondió la cara en el almohadón.

-Te dije que era una pésima idea compartirlo con alguien más.

-¡Confiaba en Aioros!

-En su defensa, diré que nunca lo hubiese contado de no haber estado borracho.

-¿Y gracias a quien fue eso? –La amazona de Apus la miró con fastidio.

-Del vodka. –Y antes de que Deltha pudiera usar el cojín como arma de nuevo, Naia se le adelantó… dos veces.

-¡Naia!

-¡¿Qué?! Aio está vivo, ha sumado experiencias nuevas a su repertorio y al final hemos pasado un buen rato.

-Díselo ahora que siente el cerebro a punto de ebullición.

-Pf… pobrecillo. –Caelum miró de reojo a la otra. Su semblante, por un segundo serio y reflexivo, revelo una sonrisa traviesa.- ¿Crees que aprenderá algo de todo esto?

-¿A no volver a emborracharse con vodka? Si. ¿A no caer en los encantos de tus ojitos de cachorro abandonado? No. –negó sutilmente, con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios.- Aioros es demasiado fácil de encandilar y tú, demasiado encantadora.

-Quizás debería darle un par de clases más. –Naiara arrugó la nariz, adoptando aquella expresión tan pícara suya.

-¡No! ¡No más lecciones de nada!

Y habiendo dicho aquello, el suave cojín golpeó el rostro de Naia por enésima vez. Un segundo después, entre carcajadas y gritos, se vieron envueltas en una guerra de almohadas que las remontó a años pasados, cuando los tiempos eran mejores.

-X-

Saga se detuvo al pie de las escalinatas que guiaban a las habitaciones de Sagitario. No sabía que loco impulso lo había guiado hasta ahí de nuevo. Pero, después de su ausencia en el desayuno, de pronto le había preocupado el nivel de consciencia de Aioros. ¿Qué tan bien estaba sobreviviendo a su primera resaca?

Primero, se aseguró de que el cosmos de Apus no estuviera presente por ningún lado. Quizás su tirante relación había dado un paso gigantesco la noche anterior, pero no estaba seguro de que tan amigable hubiera despertado después de pasar la noche sosteniéndole la cabeza a Aioros para vomitar. Prefería no correr riesgos innecesarios al respecto.

Suspiró.

Al final se animó a subir, lentamente, pensando muy bien lo que diría al llegar arriba. Pensó en muchas cosas, pero ninguna apropiada. Probablemente, lo más indicado sería solamente acechar, asegurarse de que el arquero respiraba y salir de ahí tan pronto pudiera.

-¿Aioros? –llamó cuando estuvo dentro. Oteó el lugar, encontrándolo inusualmente en orden, para todo el desastre que era el santo de Sagitario.- ¿Vives? –Continuó avanzando por los pasillos.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del dormitorio e, irremediablemente, miró a la puerta de enfrente, donde aún se veían las letras toscas con las que Aioria había grabado su nombre alguna vez. Sonrió con nostalgia. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había puesto un pie ahí y la noche anterior había sido demasiado accidentada para reparar en esos detalles.

-¿Aioros? –volvió a llamarle, con voz suave y aterciopelada. Un grito suyo bastaría para derretirle el cerebro.

-¿Mm? ¿Saga? ¿Eres tú? –escuchó la voz aguardentosa que provenía de la habitación.

-Soy yo. Voy a entrar. –_"Espero que estés decente". _Quiso decir antes de abrir la puerta e invitarse a pasar.

Entró para ver a Aioros incorporándose entre el montón de mantas y almohadas. Tenía el cabello revuelto, los ojos azules enmarcados en rojo y las ojeras más grandes que le había visto jamás. La expresión taciturna y el semblante descompuesto aportaban _mucho_ a aquella imagen tan lamentable.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Asegurándome de que estés vivo. -Saga se esforzó por mantenerse serio. La relación con Aioros había mejorado enormemente, pero todavía había situaciones que no sabía como manejar.- Espero, por tu propio bien, que esta haya sido tu primera y única borrachera.

-Te juro que no volveré a hacerlo.

-No me jures nada. Tu sabrás si deseas caer en lo mismo de nuevo. –El arquero se hundió un poquito más entre sus sábanas.

-Lamento… lamento haber hecho lo que sea que hice anoche.

-Me conformo con que no vuelvas a repetirlo… en _mi_ templo. –Saga se cruzó de brazos y se sopló el flequillo.

-Hecho.

-Tampoco te dejes engatusar por Naia, o por Kanon. No sé cual de los dos es peor. –Volvió a bufar.

-Kanon. –Saga giró los ojos, otorgándole la razón. Aunque cuando estaban juntos, eran igual de impredecibles.

-Como sea…

Después de eso, el santo de Géminis guardo silencio por un momento.

Paseó la mirada por el dormitorio, a semipenumbras a esa hora de la mañana. De pronto, recordó lo molesto que el Sol resultaba gracias a la resaca y casi sintió pena por el arquero. Caminó hasta la ventana y abrió la cortina solo lo suficiente para ver el panorama desde la novena casa. Tenía que admitir que las vistas desde ahí arriba eran mucho más impresionantes.

Pudo ver a Meridia a lo lejos, y un poco más allá, distinguió los tejados de barro de Rodorio perdidos entre las grandes copas verdes de los árboles. Por un momento, se sintió entretenido.

-¿Hace buen día afuera? –Cuando el castaño volvió a hablar, Saga abandonó el único rayo de Sol que le había acariciado el rostro para regresar a la penumbra.

-No para ti. Cuando te saltaste el desayuno esta mañana, te perdiste también el sinfín de quejas de Ángelo. A Shion le resultaron de lo más interesantes.

-¡No! ¡¿Shion sabe?! –El chillido de Aioros le hizo arrugar más la frente, si es que eso era posible. A sus ojos, el arquero siempre sería el chico dulce e inocente al que quería como un hermano. Pero en momentos como aquel se daba cuenta de que crecía, lleno de errores y de experiencias nuevas; no todas agradables. Y mientras más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que _nunca_ se acostumbraría a verlo de esa manera.

-¿Creías que Shion no se enteraría? –Preguntó, estupefacto ante el exceso de ingenuidad que escuchaba.- Shion siempre se entera de todo. _Siempre_.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

-¿Disculpa? –El gemelo alzó una ceja.- ¿_Qué_ vas a hacer? ¿Qué te parece decir la verdad? –añadió, no sin cierta ironía.- No es como que tengas más opciones.

-Shion va a enfadarse. –El arquero se lamentó.

-Motivos tiene.

-No vas a ayudarme en esto, ¿cierto? –Saga negó. En realidad, ¿qué más podía hacer?

-Hice suficiente esta madrugada. El resto es cosa tuya.

-Vale. –Aioros se cubrió el rostro con la almohada y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Pero un segundo después, volvió a incorporarse con una lentitud pasmosa.- Gracias por ayudarme a llegar hasta aquí anoche.

-No hay nada que agradecer. –La melena azul se meneó al ritmo de los pasos serenos del gemelo que avanzaron rumbo a la puerta. Su misión ahí había terminado y el deber esperaba por él en el Coliseo.- Solo quería avisarte que tendrás visitas. Dudo que Shion este verdaderamente enfadado; Arles quizás sea peor que Shion. Pero aún así, te soltará un discurso de lo más entretenido respecto al abuso del alcohol. Si yo fuera tú, fingiría demencia. –Le echó un último vistazo sobre el hombro y abrió la puerta, deteniéndose bajo el marco.- Buena suerte.

Lo último que escuchó al cerrar la puerta, fue el doloroso gruñido de Aioros. Desaprobó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras una imperceptible sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

Quizás no iba a acostumbrarse nunca, pero el pequeño arquero estaba creciendo a trompicones.

-X-

Shion repasó mentalmente, una última vez, todo el discurso que tenía preparado en su mente, cuando abrió la puerta del salón de Sagitario. Había anunciado su presencia con la sutileza de su cosmos, pero aún así, no podía evitar sentirse ciertamente nervioso. ¡No podía imaginar como estaría Aioros!

Suspiró, y cerró tras de si.

-¿Aioros? –llamó.

No hubo respuesta, pero afiló sus sentidos hasta que percibió el acelerado movimiento en el dormitorio principal. Sonrió débilmente, y se quedó quieto donde estaba. Apenas unos segundos después, el rostro demacrado de su pequeño arquero, apareció por el pasillo.

El Maestro lo observó detenidamente. Allí estaba él, con su maraña de rizos desordenada, y con el rostro descompuesto, pálido como la misma pared. Claro que, aunque lucía unos ojillos de cachorro abandonado, no se sorprendía de su presencia allí. Alguien debía haberle advertido de su visita.

-Hola. –murmuró Aioros con cierto nerviosismo.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, y se sentó con deliberada lentitud en su sillón. No estaba seguro de que su estómago soportara movimientos más rápidos que los pasos de una tortuga, aunque a decir verdad, ya no quedaba mucho más que pudiera vomitar. Ni siquiera dignidad.

-Tenemos que hablar. –Shion sonaba serio, sabía de sobra que lo hacía… y no le suponía demasiado esfuerzo. Sin embargo, en sus adentros, aquella peculiar situación le resultaba incluso cómica. Aioros asintió, y se acomodó entre sus cojines. Él tomó asiento frente al arquero.- Espero que hayas aprendido algo útil de todo esto. –El castaño se sopló un tirabuzón que caía por su frente. Jamás, _nunca_, volvería a beber ese veneno. Estaba casi seguro de ello.

-Si, tranquilo.

-Hijo, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?

Aquella era una excelente pregunta, desde luego. Y era una lástima que Aioros no tuviera una respuesta apropiada. Porque la verdad era, que no sabía porque motivo le había parecido una buena idea. Suspiró una vez más, y se humedeció los labios agrietados. Al menos había andado lo suficientemente rápido como para adecentarse mínimamente, y recibir a Shion en el salón, en lugar de su habitación apestada, donde parecía un moribundo.

-Pues… -se encogió de hombros.- En nada. –murmuró derrotado.

-No lo dudo. Ya me han contado algunas… _cosas_.

-Lo se.

-Asumo que has tenido alguna visita precavida, ¿cierto? –Aioros asintió a desgana.- Ya. Pues si, efectivamente. Ángelo esta molesto, y con razón. –El arquero arrugó la nariz con disgusto, al pensar en ese _penoso_ episodio. El hecho de que todo el mundo supiera acerca de ello, resultaba francamente humillante.- Aunque ese no es el problema.

-Lo siento.

-¡Oh! Ya se que lo sientes. Solo hay que verte. Todo el mundo lo siente al día siguiente. –Shion había lidiado con muchos santos a lo largo de su vida; muchos de ellos adolescentes, y otros adultos problemáticos. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una situación como aquella. Pero Aioros era diferente, a él tenían que protegerlo.- Aún estas adaptándote a esta nueva vida, como los demás. Pero desgraciadamente, te fuiste demasiado joven, como para saber algunas cosas que se aprenden con la edad. Eres un adulto ahora, no quieras recortar el camino de un modo más rápido y equipararte a los demás en todos los aspectos. Es innecesario. Y no necesitas el vodka para nada. Es un acto vergonzoso e irresponsable.

-Yo solo… -volvió a encogerse de hombros.- No podía decirle que no a Milo, era su cumpleaños. Y luego…

-Luego pudiste decirle que no a Kanon, hijo. _Debiste_. –Era difícil vislumbrar algún rastro de inocencia en el rostro del peliazul, aunque no por ello se le podía culpar de todo. Si Aioros no se había negado, Kanon debió encontrar aquella ocasión única e irrepetible, eso desde luego.

-No volveré a jugar con Kanon, lo prometo.

-Ese no es el punto. –Shion sonrió para sus adentros.- Lo que no debes hacer es volver a beber tanto, como para que termines viéndote como idiota moribundo. Menos aún, cuando tu compañero de aventuras es alguien tan _peculiar_ como Kanon. –Shion sabía lo mucho que el gemelo menor disfrutaba haciéndole las cosas difíciles al arquero.- No termino de entenderlo, la verdad. Cuando uno abusa del alcohol, lo único que hace es humillarse a si mismo frente al resto, y te aseguro que Kanon te lo recordará por el resto de sus días. No hay nada de genial en la bebida, por mucho que unos u otros beban. Entiendo que estuvierais de celebración, pero debéis estar siempre en condiciones. Sois santos dorados.

-No sucederá de nuevo.

-No espero menos de ti. Ahora que ya sabes lo miserable que siente uno después de abusar de la bebida, confío en que aclares tu mente.

-Fui un idiota.

-Lo fuiste.

-Y ahora todos se estarán riendo de mi.

-Unos más que otros… -Por primera vez, una diminuta sonrisa adornó los labios del lemuriano.

-¡Oh! Shion… -Aioros escondió el rostro tras un cojin.

-Quiero las escaleras de Ángelo limpias como la plata, cuanto antes.

-¡Pero…!

-Pero nada. Tú eres el responsable, tú lo solucionas. O te prometo que te enviaré a Arles.

-¡No! Alguien ya me advirtió de que él podría ser peor.

-Ese _alguien_ no esta equivocado. –Se puso en pie, sospechando ligeramente de la identidad del misterioso "_Pepito Grillo_" del arquero.- Bébete esto. –Le acercó el termo caliente que había traído consigo.- Es una infusión de Jamir. Aclarará tu mente, y asentará tu estómago.

-Gracias.

-No me las des. Si esto vuelve a suceder, tendremos mucho más de lo que hablar. Te lo aseguro. –Se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir.- Por cierto…

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo llegaste tú solo hasta aquí?

-Saga me _arrastró_ escaleras arriba.

-Oh. –Saga no lo había mencionado.- Bien, bien. Descansa ahora.

Sonrió, y se dio la vuelta. Se sentía bien, se sentía tranquilo. Poco a poco las cosas parecían volver a su lugar… La pelea en Atlantis había sido útil después de todo. Los chicos estarían bien. Sus _pequeños_.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA: **

_Milo_: ¿Casi todos los días, Saga? ¡¿Casi todos?! ¡Eres mi héroe!

_Saga_: Cof… cof.

_Kanon_: ¡Golfo! ¬¬'

_Saga_: Le dijo la sartén al cazo, apártate que me tiznas. ¬¬'

_Camus, Shura_: Envidia u_u

_Saga_: Vosotros, a seguir con vuestras conjeturas.

_Kanon_: ¡Chismosos!

_Saga_: De acuerdo en eso…

_Milo_: O_o ¡Están de acuerdo en algo! Eso es grave u_U

_Saga_: Como sea, estoy seguro de que todo el mundo se pregunta de que hablaba Svet cuando mencionó sus ocupaciones. El _Tebori_ es la técnica tradicional japonesa del tatuado, se hace con bambú y con agujas y es todo un arte. Además de tortura, más o menos; de todos modos, en la cultural griega los tatuajes están más vistos como un castigo que como un adorno. Y la _Anatripsis_, es la manera en que se conocían los masajes en la Antigua Grecia. Se les aplicaba a los guerreros antes y después de las batallas, y a los olímpicos antes de los juegos; utilizando aceites y arena.

_Aioros_: En este momento, tanto conocimiento me hace arder el cerebro…

_Shion_: … ¬¬'

_Angie_: ¡Pues mis escaleras siguen sucias!

_Aioros_: Quizá en el siguiente capítulo…

_Angie_: &/%$"!=!

_Kanon_: ¡Hasta entonces!


	15. En medio de la tormenta

**Capitulo 14: En medio de la tormenta.**

Los oídos de Poseidón tuvieron que haber resonado como nunca, después de la sarta de maldiciones que escaparon de la boca de Shaina. Y no era para menos, porque gracias al torrencial aguacero que bañaba al Santuario, las rocas y el lodo habían hecho de él una trampa mortal, cuyas víctimas mordían el polvo, una a una, sin poder evitarlo.

Unos minutos antes, la cascada de agua que caía del cielo había empeorado con el estallido del primer rayo que marcaba el inicio de una tormenta eléctrica. Shaina, al igual que el resto de los santos y amazonas que entrenaban bajo la lluvia hasta ese momento, se vieron forzados a correr en busca de refugio. Una cosa era entrenar bajo el agua, y otra muy diferente era arriesgarse a convertirse en un pararrayos en medio de la tormenta perfecta.

Pero, en definitiva, aquel no era el día de la amazona. Para su mala fortuna, los tacones de amazona le habían jugado una mala pasada, haciéndola tropezar y rodar por el piso. Fue así como la cobra había terminado con el culo en el suelo y con lodo en cada oscuro rincón del cuerpo. Las maldiciones no hicieron sino empeorar.

-¡Arriba, cobra! ¡Arriba! –Argol pasó a su lado y, tomándola del brazo, la hizo levantarse. Justo en ese momento, un rayo cruzó el cielo, dejándolos sordos con el estruendo que hizo al caer.

-¡Maldita sea!

Vieron a Jabu pasar a su lado, entre resbalones. El castaño iba esquiando entre aquella mezcla de piedra, arena y lodo, hasta el punto en que casi estuvo a punto de besar el piso, siendo salvado a última hora por Saga. El gemelo alcanzó a tomarlo de la camisa antes de que golpeara el piso. A duras penas, el santo de Unicornio conservó el equilibro y, después de regalarle una sonrisa nerviosa a su superior, se esforzó por continuar el camino sin más inconvenientes.

Por fin, después de sobrevivir al barro y a la estampida de santos y amazonas en plena huída, encontraron refugio en un rinconcito, bajo el cobijo del Coliseo. Descubrieron rápidamente que, con toda probabilidad, el resto de sus compañeros habían compartido su idea.

El espacio seco resultaba insuficiente. Pero ahí estaban todos, santos dorados, de plata, de bronce, y todo aquel que hubiera tenido la desdicha de levantarse para entrenar esa mañana. Lo cierto era que las opciones no eran muchas. Aquel diluvio infernal había empezado días atrás y, de acuerdo con los nubarrones negros que sobrevolaban perezosamente el Santuario, parecía que no terminaría en ningún futuro cercano. No era factible pasar tantos días sin hacer nada. Con lluvia, o sin ella, las prácticas debían continuar como hasta ese momento.

-¡Vaya mierda que es esto! -Se quejó Perseo, mientras luchaba con sus propios cabellos, empapados de agua fangosa.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si. –Shaina respondió, librando su propia batalla contra el barro.- No pasa nada.

Echaron una mirada fugaz a su alrededor: todo el mundo se encontraba ahí, apretujados unos contra otros, en esa mezcla de agua y lodo encima. Melenas empapadas, ropas sucias, malos ánimos. Todo aquello se había conglomerado en un espacio demasiado pequeño, tornando el ambiente volátil. Y, lo peor, era que los días de mal tiempo no parecían tener un final próximo.

-Linda mascarilla, Perseo. El barro seguramente te ayudará al cutis. –el rubio escuchó la burla de Dante y las risillas que le siguieron. Lo fulminó con la mirada y, después, retiró la vista de él, mientras exprimía el exceso de agua de su cabellera.

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas por experiencia propia? No sabía que eras experto en tratamientos de belleza. Habría que cambiarte de equipo.

-¡Oye! –Keitaro se quejó, ante la obvia alusión a su grupo, pero fue el gesto desencajado de Dante lo que hizo que todos se concentraran en él.

-¡Oh! –Las risas se tornaron en carcajadas. Satisfecho, Argol sonrió.

-Muy gracioso, Perseo. Muy gracioso.

-¿No soportas una broma, Cerbero? –Argol acompañó las risas, disfrutando del rostro fastidiado de su compañero. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más, el cielo se iluminó de nuevo y un estallido más cimbró el edificio de piedra.

No hubo nadie en el resguardo que no se retorciera ante la fuerza de la naturaleza. Podían ser santos y amazonas, podían tener un poder superior al de cualquier ser humano, podían ser aguerridos y valientes, pero cuando el poder de los dioses se manifestaba a través de la naturaleza, su mortalidad quedaba al descubierto. Y era en momentos como aquel, cuando se veían sometidos a voluntades superiores, que más resentían lo frágil de sus vidas.

Aquel aguacero llevaba cayéndoles encima por demasiado tiempo. Los campamentos estaban hundidos en barro. Las cabañas permanecían inundadas la mayor parte del tiempo, mientras la humedad las tornaba insoportablemente frías. El panorama en Rodorio no estaba muy alejado de todo ello tampoco. El camino que unía al pueblo con el Santuario era una resbaladiza trampa de piedras y lodo que casi era preferible evitar. Los aldeanos solo se asomaban esporádicamente en los terrenos de Athena y sus actividades habían disminuido al mínimo. Un poco más allá, las olas rugían en la playa. El mar furioso se azotaba contra el risco de Cabo Sunión, tan revuelto como en el pasado, cuando Poseidón había desatado su furia en contra del mundo.

-¿Crees que algún día termine de llover? –Moses se sopló el fleco. Su voz resonó entre el silencio que el trueno dejase tras de sí.

-Con suerte, pasará antes de que nos ahoguemos. –Geist, un poco más allá, masculló. El gruñido que emitió un segundo después, hizo que Nachi se empequeñeciera.- ¿Fue así de terrible cuando al niño dios le obsesionó destruir al mundo? –preguntó a Shaina. Pero fue el silencio de la amazona peliverde lo que le respondió, en lugar de sus palabras.- Vale, ya lo has dicho todo. –masculló una vez más. Aún así, Ophicus no respondió de inmediato.

No había disimulos entre ellos porque, casi de inmediato, todas las miradas volaron hacia donde Kanon se encontraba, entretenido en su propia conversación con Milo. Lo miraron por un segundo, sin saber que compartían un pensamiento conjunto.

Dante se sopló el flequillo y rebuscó con la mirada por alguien más. Lo encontró un poco más allá, en silencio y con la mirada perdida en la lluvia incesante. Sin embargo, cuando Saga volteó y sus miradas coincidieron, el castaño se respingó e intentó esquivarle por todos los medios posibles. Carraspeó, en un vano intento de lucir inocente, pero nadie le creía. Muchas sonrisillas burlonas se dibujaron al notar su recelo.

-¿Asustado, miedosillo? –El brazo de Argol pasó por encima de su hombro. El santo de Cerbero, bufó al escuchar la risilla sardónica.

-Cierra la boca.

-¡No te enojes! –Moses se acercó, del lado opuesto del rubio y también le pasó el brazo por encima.- Cuéntanos. –susurró.- ¿Qué estas pensando?

-Lo mismo que vosotros, idiotas. –Dante se deshizo de ambos y caminó un par de pasos, creando distancia.- No os hagáis los inocentes, sé que todos pensáis igual que yo.

-Pues cuéntanos. ¿Qué es eso que_ todos _pensamos?

Los ojos escurridizos del santo buscaron a Saga una vez más. El gemelo había ya dejado de mirarle y, sin decir nada más, se había dado la vuelta y abandonado su lugar ante el reciente escrutinio. Aliviado, Dante suspiró. Ahora tenía rienda suelta para expresar sus ideas.

-¿Creéis que ese diluvio es normal? –preguntó, auque él tenía sus propias respuestas.- ¡Claro que no! Hay algo terriblemente sospechoso en todo esto. –entrecerró los ojos.

-Estás siendo paranoico. –Naiara acotó. Apretujó su larga melena oscura y el agua chorreó por sus manos.

-¡Ajá! Eso es lo que creen las mentes inocentes e ingenuas como la tuya, Caelum. –Detrás de la máscara, la amazona giró los ojos.- Esto va mucho más allá de eso.

-Por Athena…

-Esto es un castigo divino. –susurró, justo cuando un poderoso rayo atravesó el cielo. Una risa maquiavélica se le escapó, solo para ser cortado por Nikos un instante después.

-¡Dante!

-¡¿Qué?! Quizás no lo sabes, Orión, pero hace un tiempo, el mismísimo Poseidón intentó hundir al mundo entero bajo el océano. –Nikos ya lo sabía. Se lo había contado Naia y también había escuchado los rumores circulando por lo bajo en los campamentos. Lo que no terminaba de comprender, era si en algún punto, Dante se atrevería a decir lo que, él creía, estaba pensando.- Quizás intenta hacer lo mismo una vez más.

Primero, hubo silencio; después, miradas cómplices. El santo de Cerbero había estado en lo cierto en algo: más de uno había considerado la posibilidad con antelación.

-Eso es una tontería. –Sorpresivamente, Marin intervino. Se había mantenido cerca, pero no había pronunciado palabra alguna hasta entonces.- Julián es un aliado de la princesa ahora. No tiene motivos para querer destruir el mundo. –Naiara la escuchó en silencio, agradecida de que no haber sido ella la que hiciera semejante explicación. Si decía algo más, la tacharían de insistente y las explicaciones que tendrían sobre su conducta no iban a gustarle.

-Aún así, Águila. Deberíamos tomar previsiones.

-¿Previsiones? –Asterión, que en compañía de Jamian y Deltha, recién había tenido oportunidad de colarse hasta ahí, preguntó.- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Dante cree que Poseidón destruirá el mundo otra vez. Que esto es una _venganza_ divina. –Le explicó Argol. La idea le resultaba divertida.

-¿Venganza? ¿Y qué demonios hicimos esta vez? –Se quejó airadamente el santo de Cuervo. Comenzaba a pensar que los dioses siempre tendrían algo de que enfadarse.

-Pues…

No hizo que falta que dijera más. Lenta y deliberadamente, giró la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro y todas la miradas siguieron a la suya. Ahí estaba Kanon otra vez, bajo el escrutinio de todos, sin siquiera notarlo… o, al menos, fingiendo no hacerlo. Pero Milo terminó con toda discreción cuando, arrugando el ceño, giró el rostro hacia el montón de santos de plata conversadores. Los observó también por unos segundos, hasta que el mismo Kanon volvió a llamar su atención. Musitó un par de cosas y, tras una última mirada fugaz, Milo retomó la plática que ambos tenían.

-¿Crees que Poseidón está molesto porque acogimos a Kanon? –murmuró Jamian. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante semejante implicación.

-Si. Y creo que deberíamos ofrecerlo como sacrificio a Poseidón.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No seas imbécil! –Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Naia ya había hablado. En el momento en que toda la atención le cayó encima, maldijo por lo bajo.

-Tranquila, Caelum. Tranquila. –Se defendió el castaño.- Solo digo que, en caso de ser necesario, deberíamos considerar el hecho de que Julián podría estar enfadado. Tú vivías durante las inundaciones, ¿cierto? –La amazona no respondió.- Entonces, seguramente habrás tomando en cuenta el parecido con la situación actual.

-Oye, si tenemos que sacrificar a alguien, prefiero que sea a Kanon que a mi. –El santo de Ballena le secundó. A su lado, el gesto de Argol dejó en claro que no estaba en completo desacuerdo con la idea, al igual que Nikos y Keitaro.

Naia resopló y dejo que la conversación siguiera sin ella. Después de todo, no tenía caso discutir un tema tan absurdo. Aún en el peor de los casos, Kanon no sería sacrificado, no si la decisión dependía de Shion. Alejó el rostro de ellos, en una muestra de puro disgusto, mientras Deltha la observa fijamente en completo silencio.

Ninguno lo notó en ese momento, pero un par de ojos tan verdes como los de Kanon les contemplaban a la distancia.

Saga podía escuchar sus cuchicheos mal disimulados y, de algún modo que solo él comprendía, sentía el temor escondido tras las ideas desordenadas. Suspiró, a sabiendas de que aquella no sería la primera, ni la última vez, que dichas acusaciones vieran la luz. Eventualmente, cada vez que los océanos se agitaran, todos los dedos apuntarían a Kanon. Aquel lado oscuro de su hermano siempre estaría vigente en el recuerdo, del mismo modo en que Ares sería parte de él a cada paso que diera.

-¿Tenéis que hacer el idiota todo el tiempo? –Shaina, para sorpresa de todos, recuperó el habla. Levantó el rostro hacia el cielo neblinoso y se perdió un segundó en él.- Dejad las teorías paranoicas. Esta lluvia solamente es el otoño, diciéndonos adiós.

-X-

Llevaba un rato escuchando la conversación en silencio y Orfeo no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Incluso Tatiana, con quien había estado hablando antes, guardaba silencio para oír con claridad las palabras del otro pequeño grupo de santos. Eire, a su lado, tampoco tenía nada que decir.

Más allá del hecho de que eran temerarios al hablar del modo en que lo hacían, estaba el terrible trasfondo de lo que implicaría una nueva guerra para todos. Porque, por mucho que el joven Julián quisiera tener la cabeza de Kanon a modo de regalo de cumpleaños, el santo de Lira tenía la impresión de que no sería suficiente. Si una nueva batalla entre el Santuario y Atlantis tomaba lugar, no sería por el gemelo menor.

-Es demasiado fácil hablar. –Lince gruñó. El peliazul estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella.- El día que haya una guerra, los niños no tendrán tiempo para las bromas.

-Tampoco lo encontrarán mínimamente divertido.

-Eso… no sucederá, ¿cierto? –Grulla miró del santo a la amazona.- No habrá guerra contra Poseidón.

-Lo dudo. Y, si la hubiera, Kanon nos sería tan útil como cualquier santo dorado. Por mucho que Julián pidiera su cabeza en una lanza, ni Athena, ni el Maestro, se la entregarían.

-Excelente observación. –La rusa le dijo al santo.- De todos modos, eso no va a suceder.

Orfeo asintió.

Instintivamente, sus ojos buscaron a los santos dorados que se encontraban ahí. No encontró preocupaciones en el rostro de ninguno de ellos, al menos ninguna evidente. Si ellos estaban tan tranquilos, entonces no había nada que temer. La lluvia de los últimos días era solo eso: lluvia. Los rumores podían decir lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando la realidad fuera otra.

Le hubiese gustado que la tormenta diera señales de terminar pronto, pero todo indicaba no sería así. El cielo centellaba y las rayos rugían. El incesante estallido de electricidad estaba comenzando a ponerle los nervios de punta. Siempre había sido un hombre de luz y de colores; y el eterno gris del temporal ensombrecía su ánimo. Extrañaba el Sol, el calor y el océano, azul y tranquilo. Las largas temporadas de cielos oscuros nunca le habían venido bien, y esa no era la excepción.

Encerrado en sus pensamientos, solo despertó cuando vio a sus dos acompañantes fijar la atención en alguien a sus espaldas. Giró, en busca del recién llegado y sonrió al reconocer los rizos mojados y enredados del líder de su equipo.

-Aioria.

-Ey. –el castaño revolvió sus rizos todavía más.- Esta maldita lluvia no va a cesar nunca, Orfeo. –se quejó.- Creo que lo mejor es dar el entrenamiento por terminado y largarnos de aquí tan pronto podamos. Hora de volver a casa.

-Bien. ¿Los demás también se marcharán?

-Aioros ha dicho que si, y visto que Milo ya desapareció antes de que un resfriado le pille, seguro que también el resto no tardará en despedir a sus chicos también.

-¡Eso sería excelente! ¡Necesito un _largo_ baño de agua caliente!

-Estás demasiado entusiasmada, Eire. –La llamada de atención de su maestra solamente arrancó una carcajada desvergonzada. Tatiana meneó la cabeza.- Te recuerdo que yo estoy libre y tú aún no.

-Shura nos despedirá pronto. Ya verás. ¡Mejor aún! Iré a buscarle ahora mismo para convencerle. –Y sin decir nada más, desapareció de ahí para perderse entre el montón de gente, buscando por el español.

-Yo también me marcho. –Aioria palmeó el hombro de su subordinado.-Avisaré a Marin y volveré a Leo.

El santo de Lira se despidió también, poco después, mientras el amontonamiento de gente se diluía lentamente. No hacía falta decir dos veces que el entrenamiento terminaba. Después de todo, Grulla no era la única que agradecería un baño de agua tibia.

-X-

Cuando se adentró en la seguridad de Géminis, un nuevo trueno hizo temblar el templo hasta los cimientos. Casi sin quererlo, se estremeció, y apresuró el paso. Hacía mucho que no veía un temporal así, si es que alguna vez lo había visto. Así que cuando su salón silencioso le dio la bienvenida, sintió un alivio casi infinito.

Se deshizo del calzado en algún lugar de la entrada, y camino descalzo hasta su dormitorio, dejando una huella humedecida tras de si. Buscó refugio en su cuarto de baño a toda prisa, y sin ningún miramiento, abrió el grifo de agua caliente, y se deshizo de los harapos de barro y agua en que había quedado convertida su ropa de entrenamiento. Arrancó las vendas que protegían sus manos, y esperó pacientemente a que la cálida nube de vapor lo envolviera. Después se zambulló bajo el grifo, suspirando de alivio cuando el agua ardiendo roció su espalda.

Cerró los ojos, y respiró hondo. La mañana le había resultado agotadora, y no precisamente por el entrenamiento; sino porque la lluvia había sacado el lado más conspirador de todos ellos. Había escuchado, en silencio, innumerables teorías acerca de por qué les castigaba aquella tormenta: desde que el temperamento de Julian Solo les estaba jugando una mala pasada, hasta las palabras que se limitaban a decir que era normal, llegando el invierno. Sin embargo, se había percatado del modo poco sutil en que muchos ojos habían acusado a Kanon por ello. No creía que pudiera culparles, la verdad. Pero lo cierto era, que aquel súbito miedo hacia lo desconocido que había motivado una simple tormenta; le estaba haciendo recapacitar.

Sabía bien que las épocas de paz, independientemente de lo mucho o poco que durasen, eran un arma de doble filo. Cuando se acostumbraban a la tranquilidad, y la posibilidad de una nueva guerra se veía cada vez más lejana en su horizonte… se relajaban. Y no era malo, al menos no del todo: se permitían vivir, algo que jamás habían podido hacer. Le tomaban aprecio a las cosas más sencillas, como la simple rutina diaria… y encontraban infinidad de motivos por los que no deseaban morir: recuperaban viejos amigos y encontraban algunos nuevos, crecían, vivían, algunos incluso se enamoraban…

Pero… ¿Qué ocurría cuando estallaba una guerra inesperada? El miedo les atenazaba, les impedía reaccionar a tiempo. Les obligaba a aferrarse a sus sueños de una vida feliz, y eso era, hablando como un simple santo, contraproducente. Estarían tan distraídos que no verían venir el golpe.

Apoyó la frente en los azulejos frente a él, y suspiró.

Si Ares volvía, si encontraba una manera de hacerlo por segunda vez, les tomaría a todos desprevenidos. Causaría un desastre aún mayor que la vez anterior, si es que aquel era su deseo… Lo sabía de sobra. Entonces, ¿qué debía hacer? Sabía la respuesta. La había sabido desde el primer momento. Pero afrontar sus consecuencias, no le parecía tan sencillo. Sus compañeros merecían saber la verdad, merecían conocer el hecho de que Ares era una amenaza latente, e inminente; y debían estar preparados para ello.

Sin embargo, cuando lo supieran, ¿cómo iban a disimular el miedo que su persona les provocaba? ¿Cómo iban a controlar sus reacciones? ¿Su recelo y desconfianza? Aioros, Shura…

Apretó los puños y los dientes. Ahora que las cosas comenzaban a mejorar…

No importaba, debían saberlo. Aunque él no estuviera preparado para lidiar con las consecuencias. Sabía que nunca lo estaría.

Cerró el grifo, y salió de la ducha. Se anudó la toalla a la cintura, y caminó hasta la habitación, tiritando de frío.

Rebuscó en el cajón de su mesilla, hasta que encontró la vieja y desvencijada cajita de madera que buscaba. La abrió, y el contenido atrapó sus ojos. La familiar cinta roja, cuidadosamente doblada, pero aún manchada de sangre, reposaba en el fondo, acunando con cuidado a la pluma de oro. La observó un instante más y respiró hondo. Aquella caja había permanecido guardada entre sus pertenencias durante catorce años, y cuando había vuelto… la había encontrado exactamente en el mismo lugar donde Ares la dejó, la noche de la muerte de Aioros.

Se las había ingeniado para colocarle una cadena, así que rápidamente se la abrochó al cuello y se colocó la camisa encima. Era consciente de que tendría que responder ciertas preguntas cuando alguien la viera, pero la respuesta era bien sencilla.

¿Por qué había decidido sacarla después de tantos años? Quizá solo era una nueva manía supersticiosa. O simplemente, era la idea de que en aquellos tiempos, cuando Aioros se la había regalado; creían que podían cambiar el mundo, que podían hacer la diferencia… Era una creencia que necesitaba recuperar, toda aquella fe que compartían… Quizá, la minúscula pluma de oro de Sagitario, le diera fuerza en toda aquella tempestuosa travesía.

A él le bastaba con creerlo. La decisión estaba tomada. Era hora de decir la verdad.

-X-

Cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho de Shion, Saga se quedó quieto, sin apenas pestañear. Contempló la madera blanca, y el pomo dorado que le gritaba que lo tomara en su mano, y abriera sin más dilación. Sin embargo, sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía moverse, y en su fuero más interno, solamente deseaba que Shion no pudiera atenderle en ese momento.

Claro que, sabía de sobra que, sino hablaba en ese instante, nunca lo haría. No después del tiempo que le había llevado armarse de valor. Así que respiró hondo un par de veces más, intentando calmarse, y llamó a la puerta con suavidad. La respuesta de Shion no se hizo esperar.

-¡Adelante! –Y casi titubeando, Saga abrió.

Shion alzó el rostro de los papeles que acaparaban su atención al verlo, y sonrió suavemente. Siempre le resultaba agradable verlos por allí, le recordaba lo mucho que habían crecido desde aquellos años en que ni siquiera podían subir solos a las sillas.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Saga se sentó en una de las butacas frente al escritorio, y se tomó unos segundos para responder. Casi por instinto, encogió los hombros.

-Creo que… -murmuró. Entonces, un rayo iluminó el despacho que permanecía en semipenumbra, para que su inseparable compañero el trueno, agitara el mismo templo segundos después. Saga tragó saliva.- Tenemos que hablar.

El peliverde lo contempló unos segundos. Su mirada esmeralda parecía plenamente concentrada en sus propias manos, y su rostro, lucía en cierta manera triste y ansioso. O eso imaginaba él: descubrir lo que Saga sentía continuaba siendo un enigma. Así que dejó los papeles en la mesa, con deliberada lentitud, y se reclinó en la butaca sin dejar de observarlo. Dispuesto a escuchar lo que fuera que tenía que decir.

-Tú dirás. –Los labios de Saga se entreabrieron un par de veces, buscando las palabras apropiadas. Entonces, al verlo titubear de esa manera tan poco habitual, Shion recordó algo importante. La capacidad del geminiano para hablar era asombrosa cuando se trataba de su deber como santo, de estrategias, de la política y sus intrigas; pero resultaba un completo desastre cuando el asunto se tornaba más personal. Nunca se le habían dado bien las palabras en aquel ámbito.- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si. –Saga respondió inmediatamente, asintiendo, aunque se sintiera lejos de estarlo, y después resopló.- Hay que decírselo.

Inmediatamente, los lunares de Shion se arrugaron. Ladeó el rostro, rebuscando en el del santo por una explicación mejor, aunque sabía bien a qué o quién se refería. Probablemente nada más lo turbara con tanta facilidad.

-Asumo que estamos hablando de _Ares_. –Sus miradas se cruzaron, fugazmente, por primera vez desde que había tomado asiento. No le fue difícil percibir el pinchazo de dolor que ensombreció sus ojos por un momento, y se preguntó lo mucho que Saga había estado meditando sobre aquello antes de dar el paso. El peliazul asintió segundos después.- ¿Estás seguro de ello?

Inmediatamente, Saga se levantó de la silla en la que apenas llevaba un minuto sentado. Caminó con nerviosismo hasta el ventanal, y observó la oscuridad en que el Santuario estaba sumido aún a medio día. La lluvia no cesaba. Tragó saliva de nuevo, con más dificultad que antes, y asintió, con la mirada de Shion clavada en su espalda. Si le seguía dando vueltas al asunto, terminaría por arrepentirse.

-No tienes por qué apresurarlo si no estas plenamente seguro. Tomate el tiempo necesario para…

-Nunca estaré más seguro que ahora. –espetó. Y lo estaba, aunque también se sentía aterrado.

-Está bien, está bien. –Shion se pasó una mano por su larga cabellera verde, y suspiró. Después, se levantó y se acercó hasta Saga. Se apoyó en la ventana junto a él, observando el mismo horizonte.

-Merecen saberlo. –murmuró. Y lo hizo tan bajo, que si Shion no hubiera estado a su lado, ni siquiera le hubiera escuchado.- Si algo sucede deben estar preparados, no es justo que…

La mano de Shion se cerró sobre su brazo, forzándolo a voltear hacia él, y callándolo en el proceso. No dijo nada, solamente buscó sus ojos, se esforzó por encontrarlos; quizá más acuosos que antes. Sin embargo, Saga desvió rápidamente la mirada; como si no pudiera soportar la intensidad de la suya; mas Shion no lo soltó. Tomó su otro brazo con suavidad, tratando de confortarlo de algún modo. Era doloroso ver como su máscara de impenetrabilidad se deshacía en pedazos.

-¿Quieres que se lo diga yo? –sugirió.

Saga guardó silencio durante unos segundos en que no se movió lo más mínimo, pero terminó por asentir con cierta torpeza. Shion notó el modo forzado en que tragó saliva, indicativo de que el geminiano luchaba por no romper a llorar frente a él. El Maestro acarició sus brazos unos segundos más, sin saber que más podía hacer por ayudarlo. Verlo así le resultaba, simplemente, desbastador.

-Cálmate. –Saga esbozó una sonrisa tan triste e irónica en aquel instante, que el peliverde sintió como de alguna manera, su propio corazón se rompía. Verlo tan asustado, casi temblando de miedo y dolor, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Y no tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a dar la noticia al resto sin que Saga se derrumbara en el proceso.- Se lo diré yo, y todo irá bien. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

El peliazul respiró hondo una vez más, buscando la calma y entereza que le faltaba. Sentía que Shion desconocía demasiadas cosas de cómo funcionaba aquello… pero él, que estaba "acostumbrado" a lidiar con el miedo que provocaba en los demás, no lograba ser tan optimista. Nunca lo había sido.

-La línea entre el respeto y el miedo es _tan_ fina… -susurró. Shion frunció el ceño.

-Van a comprenderlo.

-Eso no quiere decir que lo tomen bien.

¿Cómo iban a hacerlo? ¿Cómo iban a permanecer a su lado como si nada, si cualquier día podía convertirse en el mismo demonio? ¡Por Athena! Ni siquiera él podía sobrellevar sus recuerdos, o aquel miedo que lo atenazaba cada vez que pisaba el Templo Papal y el aluvión de imágenes que lo mareaba. ¡Solo deseaba correr! ¡Huir hasta quedarse sin aliento! Ares les había hecho sufrir durante toda una vida, les había arrebatado todo y les había arrastrado a una espiral de destrucción.

¿Podía enfrentarse a todo eso de nuevo?

-Aunque lo comprendan… -continuó.- Nunca podrán olvidar ciertas cosas que pasaron. ¿Cómo podrían convivir conmigo como si nada, sabiendo que yo…? -¿Cómo iba a poder lidiar con el recelo que su figura representaba? Quizá él solamente era Saga, pero era precisamente ese rostro el que recordaban como el rostro del _asesino_.

-Saga…

-Si supieras todo lo que han contemplado las paredes de este templo, lo comprenderías. –musitó.- Sería el último lugar donde querrías estar en este momento…

-¡Saga! –alzó la voz, dispuesto a callarlo como fuera.- _Suficiente_.

Pero… ¿Lo era? No, no podía aceptarlo. No cuando cada vez que contemplaba a Shion lo escuchaba pronunciar su nombre como aquella aciaga noche en Star Hill; no cuando revivía una y otra vez su mirada de pánico antes de que él lo asesinara. _Él_.

Se mordió los labios con fuerza, tratando de mantenerse callado y tratando de que sus lágrimas no se revelasen. Hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado cómo llorar, y aquel no era el momento apropiado de recordarlo.

-Les daré la noticia en el comedor. Se sorprenderán, se sentirán enfadados… incluso asustados; pero no por ti. _Nunca_ por ti. –Apretó sus brazos un poco más.- Nada de eso volverá a suceder. No vamos a fallarte de nuevo, no voy a hacerlo esta vez. ¿Entiendes? –Sabía que era una promesa difícil de mantener.- Te lo prometo, Saga, te lo prometo.

-X-

Al parecer, la lluvia había logrado ensombrecer el buen humor que había reinado en el Santuario durante los últimos días. A Arles no le había pasado desapercibido el modo tan extraño en que todos se habían sumido en un silencio casi solemne. Apenas se escuchaban un par de palabras de vez en cuando, y alguna protesta airada cuando un trueno irrumpía en su calma.

Volteó a Shion fugazmente, cuya frente permanecía arrugada en una expresión grave. El santo de Altair no pudo pasar por alto las miradas fugaces que el Maestro dirigía a Saga, quien parecía totalmente concentrado en marear el contenido de su plato con el tenedor. No había probado bocado alguno. Arles se llevó la copa de vino a los labios, y frunció el ceño sutilmente. Fuera lo que fuera lo que sucedía, le daba mala espina.

-¿Cómo ha ido el día en medio de la tormenta? –preguntó Shion de pronto.

-Horrible.

-No ha parado de llover.

-Ni nadie ha parado de quejarse.

-Hace frío.

-Milo se enfermará.

-Y llorará como una nenita.

-¡Oye! ¿Cuál es vuestro problema?

El peliverde alzó los lunares de su frente al escuchar tantas respuestas a la vez, y esbozó una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios, cuando algunos rompieron en carcajadas.

-Si, lo imagino. El tiempo no acompaña… -Se llevó la servilleta a los labios, y continuó.- Espero que no tengamos una epidemia de gripe.

-¡Con mi buena suerte en lo que a resfriados se refiere, Camus tendrá razón y seré el primero en enfermar! –protestó Milo.

-No tengo ninguna duda al respecto. –Añadió Camus. Saori, sentada a su derecha, rió con suavidad. Después, el joven escorpión refunfuñó algo que Shion no llegó a escuchar, pero que provocó un par de nuevas sonrisas en los rostros más cercanos.

Les contempló en silencio un rato más, asegurándose de que terminaran de comer antes de empezar con su discurso. Y cuando lo hubieron hecho, carraspeó, buscando su atención.

-Hay algo importante de lo que tenemos que hablar. –dijo. Inmediatamente, Saori y Arles voltearon hacia él con seriedad, mientras los demás chicos… salvo _uno_, lo miraron interrogantes.

-¿De qué se trata? –Se animó a preguntar Dohko. Sin embargo, cuando avistó la imborrable seriedad en el rostro de su viejo amigo, la sonrisa se esfumó de sus labios.

-¿Has encontrado un modo de parar la lluvia? Porque las acusaciones sobre mi presunta culpabilidad son… ¡Abrumadoras! –preguntó Kanon, justo en el instante en que un nuevo trueno retumbó en el cielo.- ¡Joder! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Soy inocente!

-Lo sé, Kanon. –Quiso sonreír, pero tenía las palabras tan planeadas en la mente, que temía se le olvidaran en cualquier momento.- Me temo que lo que tengo que decir no tiene nada que ver con la lluvia, pero es un asunto importante, así que necesito vuestra total atención.

Oteó uno a uno todos los rostros marcados por la impaciencia. Unos se veían más preocupados y otros más irritados, pero al final, el sentimiento era común. Su instinto les gritaba que lo que fuera que tenía que decir, no iba a ser de su agrado. Todos lo sabían. Así que evitó por todos los medios mirar a Saga en aquel momento, aunque podía jurar que se estaba haciendo cada vez más pequeño en aquella silla… y, finalmente, se decidió a hablar.

-Debemos hablar acerca del sello de Ares.

Silencio. Un silencio atronador solamente interrumpido por el furioso golpeteo de la lluvia contra los cristales y el viento que la espoleaba. Saori soltó el aire que sus pulmones habían retenido, y Arles se revolvió incómodo en su silla. Los demás, observaban perplejos al lemuriano, y los más osados, se atrevieron a lanzar alguna mirada fugaz hacia Saga.

-¿Qué…? –quiso preguntar Shura. Sin embargo, Shion alzó una mano, silenciando las preguntas. Primero quería terminar.

-Escuchadme primero. –El español asintió apesadumbrado.- La noche en que Ares fue "vencido", se logró rechazar su presencia, pero la esencia del dios no está sellada.

-Maestro… -interrumpió Aioria, ignorando deliberadamente su petición de que lo dejaran terminar.- No se si soy el único que piensa esto, -sus ojos volaron fugazmente hacia el silencioso geminiano- pero lo que sucedió aquella noche no me queda del _todo_ claro.

-La muerte de Saga forzó a Ares a abandonar su cuerpo, fuera ese su deseo, o no. –Y el modo en que aquello había sucedido, continuaba rompiéndole el corazón.

-¿Eso significa que…, a pesar de _eso_, puede volver? –La suave voz de Mu, se alzó entre las demás con preocupación. Había sido tan espectador como los demás, y había decidido que aquella no era su pelea. Dejó que los acontecimientos trascurrieran como debieron hacerlo, o eso pensaba, para _nada_. ¡El suicidio de Saga había sido inútil!

-Si. –Y nadie fue capaz de replicar nada ante la seguridad de su respuesta.- Es una posibilidad, pero no una certeza. Como dije, la esencia de Ares esta libre; es posible que desee retomar lo que dejó a medias, o quizá no pase por sus planes en este momento. Pero es algo importante que no debemos olvidar.

-¿Retomar sus planes? –Aioros ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había dado voz a sus pensamientos, ni de que manera. Sin embargo, el aluvión de imágenes difusas y aterradoras que lo ahogaba en aquel preciso instante, le impedía guardar silencio.- ¿Quiere eso decir que _todo_ lo que ha pasado no ha servido para nada, y que Ares puede reinar aquí cuando le plazca? ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer para impedirlo! ¡No puede ser que…!

-Lo que quiere decir… -Shion tomó aire, acallando al santo, con toda la calma que fue capaz de encontrar. No podía dejar que a él mismo también le sobrepasasen las emociones.- Es que debemos buscar una solución en caso de que, los dioses no lo quieran, vuelva.

-¿Y cuál es esa solución? Porque hace un par de años, creo que estabais un poco _escasos_ de alternativas por aquí. –Masculló Kanon, aquella noche nunca se borraría de su mente.

-Sellarlo. –Shion se encogió de hombros.- Es tan sencillo como eso, algo que debió ser hecho aquella noche, pero que por distintas circunstancias, no se hizo.

-¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora? –Preguntó Máscara Mortal.

-Porque no podemos. Debéis distinguir entre el cosmos de Ares y el cosmos de Saga. Son dos esencias diferentes, pero que comparten ciertos lazos. Mientras el cosmos de Ares no esté despierto, no hay modo alguno de poder sellarlo. Saga, su cosmos, su cuerpo y su presencia no tienen nada que ver con Ares. Si lo hacemos ahora, solamente estaríamos sellando a Saga.

-Es como Julián. –No era una pregunta, Kanon comprendía la situación a la perfección.

-Exacto. –Asintió el peliverde.- Cuando rompiste el sello de Poseidón, Kanon, el dios despertó, pero su cuerpo no estaba listo para soportarlo. Durmió durante años, a pesar del sello roto; años en los que Julián desarrolló sus propias habilidades, su cosmos, y sus propias características como guerrero y persona. Después, Poseidón decidió que era el momento oportunito de despertar, y solamente en ese instante, cuando retomó el control del cuerpo del chico, Athena pudo sellarlo. Ese sello no le quitó a Julián una pizca de su propio poder, él continúa siendo él: un guerrero poderoso aún hoy… pero sin el descomunal cosmos de Poseidón dictando sus actos.

-Solo podremos sellarlo si Ares decide manifestarse. –La dulzura de la voz de Saori, interrumpió la conversación con cierta timidez. No podía quitarse de la mente, la idea de que todo aquel caos era su culpa. A pesar de su inexperiencia, debió saber que debía sellarlo. ¡Lo supo con Poseidón! ¿Cómo es que no atinó a hacerlo con él…?

-¿Y es algo que podemos hacer? –Preguntó Camus.- Es decir… ¿funcionará? ¿A qué coste?

-Ahora la Orden está completa. La princesa está aquí, ya no es una niña inexperta, y todos nosotros la acompañamos. –replicó Shion.- Podemos hacerlo, y _debemos_. -¿El coste? A decir verdad, no podía responder a aquella pregunta. Lo desconocía.

Ninguna protesta o pregunta siguió a sus palabras. Volvió a observarlos uno a uno, detenidamente; percatándose de los miedos que de nuevo les estaban asaltando, de sus dudas y recelos... de los malos recuerdos. Tragó saliva y buscó a Saga, que permanecía inmóvil en su sitio, procurando por todos los medios que sus ojos no se cruzaran con los de nadie más. Se mordisqueó los labios, e inmediatamente después, buscó a Aioros. El arquero, con los codos apoyados en la mesa, había ocultado su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Estáis bien? –murmuró, aunque conocía la respuesta.

-No, Maestro, no estamos bien. –Aioria no se pensó un segundo la respuesta, y Shion calló, con la única intención de dejarle desahogarse.- Nadie logró saberlo antes, ¿por qué íbamos a saber ahora si Ares decide volver o no? –Arles se revolvió incómodo en su silla. Eso no era del _todo_ cierto. Él lo había sabido y por ello había muerto, Dohko lo supo… el problema no era la ignorancia, era que no hicieron nada útil por detenerlo.

Saga, mientras tanto, se estremeció al escuchar al león. Si Shion quería sinceridad, se había topado con el santo adecuado; aunque desde luego, la sutileza de Aioria era considerablemente parecida a la de Kanon: nula. Sabía lo que significa aquella pregunta, lo había esperado, pero no podía decir que estuviera preparado para ella. Lo que Aioria deseaba saber era cómo iban a poder confiar en él, cuando la sospecha de la presencia de Ares siempre estaría ahí. No era peligroso únicamente por su poder, sino por sus conocimientos. Si el dios llegase a volver, hasta el último resquicio de su mente sería asaltado sin piedad. No habría secretos.

-Lo sabremos. –La voz de Shura surgió apenas audible, pero por un instante, el peliazul alzó los ojos y lo buscó. Se veía apesadumbrado, asustado… pero de algún modo, comprensivo. Y la lealtad hacia él que desprendían sus ojos, conmovió enormemente al geminiano.

-¡¿Cómo?! –Saga se sobresaltó cuando la mano de Aioria golpeó la mesa.- ¿Cómo lo sabremos Shura? –Ellos dos habían sido los primeros engañados, tras Shion, Arles y Aioros. Aioria era incapaz de quitarse tal idea de la mente.

-Porque… la situación no tiene nada que ver con la de antes, Aioria.

-Antes estabais solos aquí… Ahora al menos, hemos vuelto, y todos nos conocemos mejor o peor. –Camus le echó una mano al español.- No hay tantas incógnitas. –Y lo cierto era, que no creía posible que después de todo lo que habían vivido, fueran capaces de volver a confundir aquellos ojos.

Saga ya no era un ídolo desconocido, era real, era un amigo, era… _Saga_. Estaba ahí sentado, con ellos, como si fuera un muñeco de papel deshaciéndose bajo la lluvia; aunque luchaba cada segundo de la conversación porque nadie se percatara de ello. Quizá ellos no se habían dado cuenta de la magnitud de la conversación… pero si el geminiano estuviera bien con todo el asunto, Camus sabía de sobra que hubiera sido él mismo quien les pusiera al tanto de la situación, no Shion. Nunca hubiera delegado en él de saberse capaz de hablar. Y eso le preocupaba. Le asustaba la magnitud de la herida que estaban abriendo.

Obviamente, no hacía falta ser demasiado avispado para saber que el tema de Ares sacaba las memorias más difíciles y vergonzosas de todos ellos. Desde el primero al último. Lo peor era que Saga, aunque era _protagonista_ de aquella penosa situación, no era el único que sufría. Sin embargo, Camus no quería que todo aquel peso recayera sobré él. No podría cargar con el miedo y los recuerdos de Aioros, de Aioria, Shura… además del propio. Si eso sucedía, todos se hundirían sin remedio. Saga era fuerte, no lo dudaba ni por un segundo… de no ser así no habría resistido tanto. Pero no podían pedir un imposible.

-Camus está en lo cierto. –La voz de Shaka les tomó a todos por sorpresa. No solía intervenir en sus conversaciones, fueran del tipo que fueran. Mas él, como todos los demás, se había manchado las manos durante aquellos años y era algo que no quería repetir. Quizá era de las pocas cosas que tenían en común.- Ahora que de verdad sabemos quienes somos, debería sernos sencillo reconocer los cambios que su presencia provoca.

-Pero… ¿y si no? –Milo había permanecido inesperadamente callado hasta aquel punto. Y es que, la conversación había sido un tremendo varapalo. Después de todo, las cosas parecían ir bien, estaban evolucionando, paso a paso… Comenzaban a tolerarse entre todos, incluso a poder divertirse juntos, como en su propio cumpleaños que en aquel instante le parecía tan lejano. Le resultaba una mala broma que cuando las cosas parecían mejorar… sucediera algo así.- ¿Y si nos equivocamos de nuevo, o Ares simplemente cambia su manera de actuar? ¿Qué haremos entonces?

Nadie dijo nada.

Aioros se sobó los ojos con fuerza y tomó una gran bocanada de aire con la única intención de calmar los nervios desbocados. El latido acelerado de su propio corazón parecía capaz de perforarle las sienes en ese momento. Sentía tantas cosas, con tal intensidad… que incluso respirar le resultaba terriblemente difícil. Les estaba escuchando, pero era incapaz de verles. No podía sino recordar la máscara azulada y aquellos ojos rojos, la mirada enloquecida que ni siquiera logró reconocer, la sonrisa sedienta de sangre y la daga… Después Shura. Excalibur. El llanto desgarrador del bebé.

-Si me disculpáis… -murmuró. Se levantó antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de decir nada, y abandonó el comedor a toda prisa. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba pensar… y calmarse. No encontraría nada de eso en todas las preguntas sin respuesta que estaban formulando… solo empeoraría la situación, y era algo que no necesitaban.

Shion suspiró cuando lo vio marchar. Había querido pensar que Saga era más pesimista de lo que la situación merecía… pero ahora comenzaba a entender que no; que Saga sabía a la perfección a qué se enfrentaría, que lo sabía mejor que él. Alzó el rostro, y tal y como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, se topó con la mirada del geminiano. No dijo nada, ni una palabra, ni un gesto que alertara de su sentir. Pero aquellos ojos lo decían todo: "Te lo dije". Lo gritaban de un modo desgarrador.

-¿Por qué no nos calmamos un poco? –sugirió Aldebarán, pero Aioria bufó a su lado, y se revolvió los rizos con fuerza.- No vamos a conseguir nada así…

-Aldebarán esta en lo cierto. –terció Dohko. Aunque, a decir verdad, no tenía la menor idea de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para meterse en aquella conversación. Sus remordimientos acerca de aquel asunto jamás le darían tregua.- Así no resolveremos nada.

-Chicos… -Shion retomó la palabra.- Supongo que imagináis que esta no es una situación fácil, ni mucho menos agradable. –Alguno asintió, otros se mantuvieron quietos y callados, terriblemente apesadumbrados.- No hay motivo para entrar en pánico, ni para magnificar las cosas. Es algo que _pensamos_ que debíais saber, porque es lo justo para todos. Pero esto no significa que Ares vaya a volver hoy, ni mañana, ni dentro de diez años. _No_ es una certeza.

-Pero ni siquiera la idea es agradable… -Milo se encogió de hombros.- Entiendo… _entendemos_, -se corrigió- que Saga y Ares son dos entes diferentes. _Mucho_, de hecho. No es algo que nadie aquí olvide, aunque… lo parezca. No es algo que ignoremos. –vio de soslayo al aludido. De alguna manera, sentía un profundo pesar por él, sentía que le debía una disculpa por todo aquello… pero no sabía como hacerlo.- Pero al menos a mi, me gustaría saber que tenemos una solución o un plan en caso de que todo vuelva a complicarse. No querría, ni por lo más remoto, que aquella noche se repitiera.

-Nadie lo quiere. –Kanon habló con seguridad, aunque en realidad, se sentía tan nervioso y devastado como los demás. Se sopló el flequillo. Toda una vida de odio y deseos de venganza, de planes de muerte y desolación… para cuando Saga se suicidase, no atinara a hacer más que llorar. Había dolido, y a día de hoy, seguía sin comprender cómo su hermano había sido capaz de hacer tal cosa.

-Esto es algo que… -Afrodita intervino, carraspeando suavemente.- Creo que no debería abandonar las Doce Casas, Maestro. Es un asunto nuestro, privado, de nadie más.

-De acuerdo en eso. –El sueco asintió al escuchar la afirmativa de Aioria.- Nadie lo entendería, ni nadie sería de ayuda. –El león sabía de sobra lo que sucedería si el rumor se extendía. Saga provocaba el suficiente "miedo" ya.- Lo resolveremos entre nosotros, y ya está.

-Bien… bien. –Alivio fue lo único que Shion sintió en aquel instante, y cierto orgullo por el modo en que se habían repuesto inmediatamente a la noticia. Casi todos, al menos. No podía culpar a Aioros, porque en el fondo… él mismo no se había sentido de modo diferente al saberlo. Había sentido el mismo miedo recorrer cada fibra de su ser. Se había visto fallando estrepitosamente de nuevo.- Que así sea entonces.

-Nadie tiene por qué caminar solo ahora. –La paz de la voz de Saori inundó el salón, aunque toda ella se dirigía a una persona en concreto.

Le _sentía_ tan hundido, tan… frágil, como ella nunca lo había conocido, y no soportaba esa sensación. Inmediatamente, Saga alzó el rostro, sintiéndose presa de su escrutinio. La niña diosa sonrió, y el esplendor de sus ojos grises inundó el salón.

"_Tranquilos, todo estará bien_", parecía que decía.

-X-

Shura resopló una vez más, antes de animarse a adentrarse al salón de Sagitario. La conversación había sido lo suficientemente difícil de por si, como para lidiar también con aquello… pero sentía que era su responsabilidad. No podía dejar a Aioros solo en un momento como ese, de igual forma que tampoco podía dejar a Saga.

Así que, sin más miramientos innecesarios, llamó un par de veces a la puerta, y abrió antes de que nadie contestara. Asomó la cabeza, y cuando encontró a Aioros en el sofá, se decidió a entrar. No esperó a que dijera nada, solamente caminó hasta él, y se dejó caer a su lado con cansancio.

Permanecieron un par de minutos en un silencio solo roto por los dibujos animados de la televisión; pero ni siquiera Bugs Bunny les sacaría una sonrisa en aquel día, Shura lo sabía. Sin embargo, decidió esperar. No creía que saliera nada bueno de la presión a la que Aioros se había sentido sometido inmediatamente después de escuchar a Shion.

-¿Está bien?

-¿Mmm? –Shura alzó el rostro, sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Saga.

-No lo se. No lo creo.

-No debí irme así.

-No pasa nada. Nadie se ha ofendido.

-No, pero… -No esperaba que nadie se ofendiera, pero lo que menos deseaba era que Saga volviera a salir corriendo, para esconderse bajo la piedra más recóndita de Géminis. Y eso, precisamente, era lo que sentía había provocado con su reacción.- No quería que él pensara que…

-Lo va a pensar de todos modos. –Aioros se sopló el flequillo. Por supuesto que Saga pensaría que Aioros lo temía a _él_. Acostumbrarse a que hubiera alguien más que comenzara a conocer a Saga mejor que él, era extraño.- ¿Desde cuando crees que lo saben?

-Lo suficiente. Tampoco tiene importancia.

-¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy… asustado. –se mordisqueó una uña, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.- El nombre de Ares provoca… -se encogió de hombros.- no es solo miedo, ¿sabes? Por supuesto que la idea de volver a enfrentarlo me aterra, te aseguro que después de tanto tiempo lo último que quiero es volver a morir. Pero… creo que es peor el miedo a volver a fallar. A fallaros a todos. A Aioria, a ti, a él… a Deltha.

-No fallaste. –Fue él. _Él_. Si hubiera escuchado, si le hubiera prestado atención… quizá hubieran podido revelarse, librarles a todos de aquel infierno.- No tiene mucho caso buscar culpables, porque a decir verdad… todo fue una lastimosa cadena de errores. Tú hiciste lo que debías… le enfrentaste, salvaste a la niña, y moriste por ella.

-Tú solo eras un niño.

Y ahí estaban los dos, consolándose mutuamente, quitándose las culpas que aún les aprisionaban… las mismas culpas que les había costado enormemente aceptar que no tenían.

Shura rió con suavidad al reparar en ello.

-¿Te has fijado?

-¿En qué?

-En que aquí estamos, intentando convencernos mutuamente de que no fue nuestra culpa sin conseguirlo.

-Si… -Aioros se apretó la cinta de la frente con cierto nerviosismo.- Pero al menos ya no estamos solos. –Shura asintió.- Si tan solo no hubierais sido tan niños en aquella época… ¡Por los dioses! No te haces una idea de cuanto os necesitábamos…

-En realidad si lo hago…

-¿Tú crees?

-Si. Nunca vais a dejar de ser Aioros y Saga, ¿sabes? Con ese aura de heroicidad idealizada… aunque os esforcéis por cambiarlo. –el castaño frunció el ceño con disgusto.- Pero ahora ya sois reales. Hemos conocido, y estamos conociendo, facetas vuestras que os ponen a nuestro mismo nivel: lloráis, os frustráis y sufrís del mismo modo que nosotros. No sé como es posible, Aioros, pero en ese salón… a pesar de la mala noticia y de los propios miedos que ha desencadenado… -estrujó el cojín que tenía entre las manos.- Lo que de verdad me preocupa sois vosotros, no mi propio miedo. Todos hemos sufrido pero… Vosotros nos habéis tomado como vuestra responsabilidad en otras ocasiones: habéis tirado de todos de un modo u otro. Ahora nos toca a nosotros devolveros ese favor.

-¡Dioses! ¡Cuánto has crecido…! –el español sonrió levemente.- No creo que haya en el Santuario, ni en el mundo, alguien tan leal como tú. –Shura se sonrojó, nunca había sabido lidiar con los cumplidos, y al menos por esa vez, Aioros se sintió bien por ello.

-Quiero ayudaros, es todo. Entiendo vuestro miedo, todos lo hacemos. No quiero que sintáis, _ninguno_, que estáis solos en esto o que sois los culpables. Si Ares vuelve, lo sellaremos y la pesadilla habrá terminado.

-No se si podamos vivir con esa incertidumbre… Despertar un día y que todo haya cambiado.

-Pues habrá que hacerlo. -Shura palmeó su espalda.- Estaremos bien, ¿vale? –Aioros terminó por asentir, ante aquella fuerza de voluntad que parecía imposible de ignorar.

-Gracias, Shura.

-Una cosa más…

-¿Si?

-Esto es un asunto que no concierne a nadie fuera de los Doce Casas.

Aioros asintió. Era mejor así. Al final, los asuntos de la familia, se trataban en familia.

-X-

Apenas Shion había dado por concluida la reunión, Saga había abandonado el comedor a toda prisa. No tenía deseos de quedarse ahí por más tiempo, y tampoco pensaba que le fuera posible permanecer en el salón. Por ese día, ya había visto y oído suficiente… ya había _sentido_ demasiado.

Sentía que le era imposible soportar por más tiempo la tensión. Las miradas, lo que veía en ellas y lo que no, se habían convertido en un suplicio. Lo que se decía, y lo que cada mente se guardaba, también. Las reacciones, aquellos rostros pálidos y desencajados, se habían grabado en su mente como pocas cosas; y, si bien, había encontrado cierto apoyo a pesar de la grave situación, no era capaz de encontrar ni un poquito de calma dentro de sí.

Así que, mientras caminaba a zancadas por los angostos y resbalosos pasillos subterráneos, no podía sino preguntarse como había soportado con tanta entereza. Hubiese podido usar la Otra Dimensión para volver a casa, pero necesitaba caminar… quería despejar un poco su mente. La cabeza le dolía y tenía el estómago revuelto; los ojos le ardían, debido a las irrefrenables ganas de llorar y el nudo en su garganta se tensaba más y más con cada segundo, como si su nivel de resistencia estuviera alcanzando el límite. Desaceleró el ritmo de su caminata. Con suerte, habría conseguido alejarse lo suficiente, como para no ser alcanzado. Sin embargo, su propio cuerpo le exigió detenerse.

Tuvo que parar y apoyarse contra la pared. Cerró los ojos, mientras dedicaba todos sus esfuerzos a controlar su propia respiración. Las nauseas empeoraban, compitiendo ferozmente con sus lágrimas. Por fin, cedió ante las segundas.

-Saga… -Pero aquella voz a sus espaldas no le dio oportunidad de desahogarse.

Deliberadamente se tomó tiempo de sobra para responder. Primero necesitaba una bocanada de aire, una que le sirviera para recuperar la compostura. Necesitaba también deshacerse de las lágrimas que no había tenido tiempo de derramar, así que se sobó los ojos, sintiéndose cansado, como pocas veces.

-¿Qué quieres…–respondió, solo cuando se sintió capaz de hablar sin que la voz le temblara.-… Afrodita?

-Yo… -dudó. La relación con Saga no había sido la mejor desde el regreso. No le culpaba por ello, porque se lo merecía.- Yo quería saber… si estabas bien.

-No, no lo estoy. —La respuesta salió tan dura, tan amarga, que él mismo se sintió sobrepasado.

-Lo siento.

Fueron dos palabras. Dos palabras que le abofetearon hasta el punto de hacerle hervir la sangre. Estuvo tentando a darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí. Pero esa extraña mezcla de sentimientos, que oscilaba entre la rabia y la tristeza, le hizo quedarse. No quería la pena de un hombre que alguna vez había sido indiferente a su dolor. ¿Cómo podía creer ahora en la honestidad de sus palabras?

-¿Tienes algo más que decir? –_"Porque no me interesan tus condolencias"_, pensó, guardando su rabia y sus pensamientos para sí.

Sin embargo, para el santo de Piscis, sus pensamientos eran tan obvios como el dolor en su rostro. Por un segundo, su mente se remontó a los años perdidos, en los que aquel par de esmeraldas que el gemelo tenía por ojos, se escondían detrás del rojo y la locura de la mirada de Ares. En aquel entonces había observado desde la sombras, incapaz de acercarse… temeroso de enfrentar toda esa tristeza y ese dolor. Pero estaba vez, miraba a la desilusión de frente. Ese par de ojos lo contemplaban también, con un dejo de repulsión que siempre le había parecido avasallador.

Por varios segundos se quedó ahí, mirándolo, sin que las palabras le surgieran para responder. Solo podía pensar en todo lo que Ares implicaba para Saga: la tortura, el dolor, la sumisión y la destrucción de su alma.

Pero entonces, reaccionó. Su rostro, al igual que el del gemelo, se tornaba transparente a sus pensamientos, y Saga lo había notado ya. La forma en que vio a través de él fue evidente en el agravamiento de sus facciones. El santo de Géminis tensó la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos, herido e irritado. Afrodita no necesitaba esforzarse demasiado para darse cuenta que, según Saga pensaba, su mirada meditativa se convertía en un juicio en su contra. Sin embargo, no podía estar más equivocado.

-Por favor, no te vayas. –El sueco, al darse cuenta que, ante su silencio, el gemelo se marcharía, se apresuró a detenerle.- Escúchame. Solo unos pocos minutos, por favor.

Increíblemente, Saga se detuvo. Afrodita no lo sabía, pero el geminiano estaba agotado. El largo y depresivo día había drenado hasta la última gota de energía dentro de su ser. No tenía fuerzas para seguir, ni para discutir, ni para esconderse. Si con unos minutos sellaba aquella conversación y, entonces, podía marcharse a Géminis para encerrarse ahí, deseando que nunca más tuviera que salir, entonces, se los regalaría.

Así que, con un profundo suspiro, cedió. Cruzó los brazos y se apoyó sobre el húmedo muro de piedra. ¿Qué más daban un par de minutos más después de todo lo que había soportado en el día? Su silencio invitó a que el santo de Piscis continuara.

-Sé que no confías en mi y, probablemente nunca lo harás, mucho menos después de lo que voy a decirte. Pero siento que es necesario que lo sepas. –dijo Afrodita. La intensa mirada del gemelo le cayó encima, más atemorizante que los truenos en el cielo.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?

-El por qué actué del modo en que lo hice… con Ares y contigo. –agachó el rostro.- No es una justificación a todo lo que hice mal, eso también quiero que quede claro. –se apresuró a agregar, tras el oscurecimiento de los gestos de Saga.

-Aún si lo fuera, no hay modo de justificarse. –Su voz sonó dura y dolida, justo como se sentía. En algún punto, la presencia de Afrodita y Máscara Mortal había traído esperanzas a una vida de oscuridad. Pero el tiempo y su indiferencia las habían matado también, convirtiéndolas en un herida más.

-No, no la hay. En eso tienes razón. –Saga no volvió a contestarle. Se quedó ahí, de pie, atravesándole con la mirada y urgiéndole a continuar.- La cuestión es que Ares me dio algo que pocas veces había sentido en mi vida: aceptación. A él no le importaba la forma en que lucía, ni tampoco lo que la gente decía de mi. Para Ares, era cuestión de que tan fuerte fuera y de lo bien que le sirviera. Era lo único que le importaba… nada más.

-Que sorpresa. Uno más que solo cuidaba sus propios intereses. –La ironía de Saga le golpeó. Pero estaba en su derecho. No había nada en sus palabras que fuera mentira.

-Si, eso es precisamente lo que fue. En aquel entonces, para mi, Ares representaba lo que era justo: yo tenía todo por lo que había luchado en la vida.

-¿Y qué hay de mi? ¿Eh? ¿Yo también tenía lo que merecía? –Saga le enfrentó de nuevo. Los latidos de su corazón pegaban contra sus sienes.

-No es eso…

-Porque no es así. Puedo haber cometidos miles de errores, ¡pero no merecía todo lo que sucedió! –Por un instante, el santo de Piscis vio lágrimas en sus ojos. Había visto ese mismo rostro devastado años atrás, sin atreverse a enfrentarlo, y siempre le había parecido terriblemente desolador.- Así que cállate. Estás enfermo si crees que Ares era la personificación de la justicia.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Ahora lo sé! –exclamó.- Fui estúpido al pensarlo, pero no lo comprenderías. No sabes lo importante que era para mí ser aceptado. Toda mi vida no ha sido más que rechazo tras rechazo. Desde que era un niño, lo único que la gente veía en mi era a un mocoso de apariencia extraña y demasiado débil para sobrevivir en este mundo. –Por primera vez, el ver en sus ojos, Saga encontró genuino dolor.- Las únicas personas que me tendieron la mano cuando estuve aquí, fueron Ángelo, Aioros y tú… Nadie más. Pero incluso vosotros dos desaparecisteis, y Ángelo se marchó de la mano de Athan… y me quedé solo de nuevo. Cuando regresé al Santuario, el régimen de Ares lo había cambiado todo. Ya no importaba nada más que el poder, y yo tenía muchísimo de ello. Nadie iba a volver a humillarme, ni tampoco me harían daño de nuevo. Ares me hizo tan grande como un dios, me dio el lugar que yo creía merecer, aunque todo fuera una efímera ilusión. –Se detuvo un instante, meditando lo grande que había sido su equivocación. Que tonto había sido. - Ni tú, ni nadie, hubiera sido capaz de detenerle. Y yo, para salvar mi propio culo, me apegué a quien tenía todo para ganar.

-Cerrasteis los ojos para no ver a toda la gente que sufría. –La empatía había sido breve. Ahora, Saga solo sentía rabia.- Dejasteis que lo mismo que os hería a vosotros, hiera a muchísimas personas que no tenían culpa alguna. Tú y Ángelo eran cercanos. Junto con los demás, pudisteis haberle detenido a tiempo.

-La sed de poder pudo más que nuestro deber de santos. Ya te lo dije, nada aquí es una excusa para mi. Solo era algo que necesitaba decirte. –repitió.

-Lo has dicho. ¿Algo más? –Saga suspiró y se dispuso a abandonar la conversación.

-Solo que sepas, que esos tiempo pasaron. Cometí mis errores y aprendí de ellos. No te pido confianza, porque sé que no la merezco. Pero pido tu perdón, a sabiendas que probablemente nunca lo tenga. Lamento muchísimo todo el daño que te hice. Lamento haber permitido que todo eso te sucediera. –Saga sintió un nudo apretando en su garganta de nuevo. El miedo y el dolor aún subsistían en sus pesadillas, recordándole que el pasado podría convertirse en presente de nuevo.- Debí haberte defendido, como tú lo hicieras conmigo alguna vez y lo haré, si llega a ser necesario de nuevo.

El silencio que le siguió hizo un agujero enorme en su estómago. El corazón se le estrujó en el pecho con cada palabra, pues su arrepentimiento era sincero. Había dicho todo lo que había guardado en su corazón desde el regreso y, para mucho, o para poco, ahora Saga lo sabía.

Y ahí estaba, de pie frente a él, con los ojos ocultos tras los mechones de cabello azul. Tan imponente como lo recordaba, y tan frágil, como sabía que en realidad era. Cuanto daño le había hecho… y que tan poco podía hacer para remediarlo. Hubiese preferido un golpe, mil maldiciones, o cualquier reacción que no fuera aquella, porque su silencio dolía más que nada. Sin embargo, lo soportaría. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer para purgar sus pecados: aceptar el desprecio y el odio que le correspondían.

Entonces, Saga se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, y continuó el descenso hasta el templo de los gemelos. Fue solamente cuando la oscuridad le cubrió que Afrodita volvió a escuchar su voz.

-Para Ares nunca fuiste importante, solo eras un peón. Pero, si algo sabía, era leer y usar las debilidades de cada hombre frente a él. Te usó, y tú dejaste que lo hiciera. Cambiaste el aprecio sincero de tus compañeros, por la falsedad de un dios que te prometió poder. –su voz se perdía conforme la distancia entre ambos se hacía mayor.- Aún así, tienes una segunda oportunidad. Espero que los errores te hayan fortalecido, porque de lo contrario, tarde o temprano volverás a caer.

Afrodita se quedó estático, a mitad del túnel, contemplándole hasta perderse de vista. No había ninguna seguridad de que podría hacer las cosas bien en esta ocasión. Pero una cosa estaba más allá de toda duda: se esforzaría más allá de sus límites por hacer lo correcto.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA:**

_Dante_: ¡Sacrifiquémoslo a los dioses! ¿Qué puede tener de malo?

_Jabu_: Por cosas como esa, nunca estamos en las notas. u_u

_Dante, que lo ignora_: En el peor de los casos, nos quitamos a un psicópata peligroso del medio… y en el mejor, lo mismo complacemos a Poseidón.

_Argol_: ¿Has notado cuántos psicópatas peligrosos nos quedan en el Santuario?

_Moses_: No tengo dedos para contarlos.

_Keitaro_: ¡Yo voto a favor de la idea de Dante!

_Nikos_: Nunca fuimos buenos deshaciendonos de ellos u_u De alguna manera, siempre vuelven ¬¬'

_Santitos de Plata_: …

_Jabu_: Me recuerdan a Seiya…

_Argol_: O_o ¡Me siento insultado!

_Jabu_: Cof… cof… me refería a que ellos siempre me recuerdan a Seiya. Ganan, y siempre vuelven. Pero ahora que lo dices, si, SI que me recuerdas a Seiya.

Tatiana: Y por conversaciones como esta, nadie se fijará en vosotros jamás.

Santitos de Plata: …

_Tatiana_: Así que lectoras nuestras, no le tengáis esto en cuenta a los mocositos de plata. Son jóvenes y no saben lo que dicen. ¡Dejad review y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

…

…

…

_Kanon_: Y por esto, NUNCA volverán a las notas.


	16. Lo que dicen las estrellas

**Capítulo 15: Lo que dicen las estrellas**

Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios, y dejó la copa de vino en la mesilla, junto a la lámpara. Se acurrucó bajo la manta por enésima vez en lo que iba de noche, y ahogó un bostezo. Echó un vistazo fugaz a la chimenea, que continuaba encendida, pero parecía incapaz de caldear el templo y frunció el ceño con disgusto mientras calaba el tabaco. El ulular enfurecido del viento lo estremeció y, entonces, Saga suspiró.

Según el reloj que colgaba de la pared, eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada. Sin embargo, en los últimos días su viejo amigo el insomnio había regresado con, aparentemente, la única intención de quedarse para siempre y torturarlo de por vida. No importaba lo cansado que estuviera, porque estaba agotado… no tanto física, como mentalmente, pero lo estaba. Era incapaz de cerrar los ojos más de unos pocos e insuficientes minutos, porque cuando lograba hacerlo, despertaba en medio de las viejas pesadillas que lo habían acompañado durante media vida, y que podía contar con detalle. Cada vez que intentaba dormir, podía escuchar la voz de Ares retumbando en sus recuerdos.

Así que ahí estaba, en su viejo y confortable sofá, con la única e imperturbable compañía de la sonriente chica rubia del canal de televentas que parecía capaz de convencerle de cualquier cosa.

No tuvo tiempo de reflexionar mucho más acerca de la lamentable situación en que se encontraba o se sentía, porque la puerta del dormitorio de Kanon se abrió con lentitud. Llevó la vista hacía allá por instinto, y segundos después, se topó con el rostro adormilado de Naia. La morena ladeó la cara y ahogó un bostezo, viéndose sorprendentemente graciosa con su larga melena despeinada.

-¿Qué haces despierto? –preguntó, robándose los ojos, tras cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Saga se encogió de hombros, mientras la seguía con la mirada. Ella atravesó el salón a toda prisa, casi de puntillas, como si deseara ahuyentar el frío y pasar inadvertida a la vez. Después se perdió en la cocina. El peliazul afinó el oído, carcomido por la curiosidad; pero en medio de aquel soporífero silencio, lo único que alcanzó a escuchar con claridad desde el salón, fue el insistente pitido del microondas.

Permaneció ahí, quieto unos segundos más, con la mirada fija en la puerta de la cocina, esperando por ella, y entonces, Naiara reapareció. Traía una tazón humeante entre las manos, y vestida con su pijama de Snoopy, Saga recordó a la antigua niña con la que pasó su infancia peleando. Con la diferencia, obvia y peligrosa, de que ya no era una niña… Claro que, visto así, la prefería vestida con su pijama infantil que paseándose despreocupadamente por ahí en ropa interior. Sin duda alguna.

Le dio un sorbo a la copa de vino, y solo volvió a la realidad cuando ella, sin ningún reparo, lo empujó suavemente con el pie, animándolo a hacerse a un lado.

-¿Mmm? –murmuró él.

-¡Hazme un hueco! –suplicó ella. Saga alzó una ceja, casi divertido, pero no se movió.- ¡Hace frío!

-Es mi manta, es mi sofá, es mi calor. –espetó, acurrucándose aún más. Naia frunció el ceño, dejó el tazón en la mesilla, y volvió su atención a él nuevamente, tirando de la manta.

-¡Vamos! ¡Hazme sitio! –tironeó unos segundos más, y viendo que él no cedía ni un ápice, se abalanzó sobre el peliazul sin miramientos. Saga no tuvo tiempo de reacción, de alguna manera, la amazona había logrado hundir sus finos dedos entre sus costillas durante aquella inesperada batalla.- ¡Déjame un poco! ¡No seas egoísta!

-Eres una loca agresiva. ¡Me has hecho daño! –Soltó la manta, y una sonrisa deslumbrante se dibujo en los labios de la morena, que sin perder tiempo, se acurrucó junto a él, y se tapó hasta el cuello.

-Llorón.

-Tienes zarpas en lugar de uñas.

-¿Vas a llorar? –Saga rodó los ojos. Esa chica era toda una molestia, se viera como se viera. Era algo que no había cambiado con el tiempo.

-Pues… -Ni siquiera sabía por qué la contestaba. Sus pensamientos estaban tan difusos, y tan lejos de ahí… que se sentía perdido.- Quizá lo haga. –Dijo en un murmullo. Ganas no le faltaban, desde luego; aunque la improvisada batallita nocturna estaba lejos de ser el detonante.

Naia no respondió. Lo vio de soslayo, reparando inmediatamente en lo cansado y apesadumbrado que se veía. Hacía muchos años que no lo veía de esa manera, casi derrotado; ni siquiera cuando habían vuelto se había visto tan agotado.

Suspiró, y armándose de valor, sacó los brazos de la protección de la manta, y alcanzó su tazón. Lo sostuvo entre las manos, agradeciendo el calor que emanaba de la leche caliente, y poco después se llevó la cucharada de cereales a la boca.

-No pensé encontrarte aquí. –dijo.

-Ya ves… -Saga se encogió de hombros, y le dio una lenta calada a su cigarrillo. No fumaba demasiado, solamente cuando se sentía nervioso… de alguna manera, aquel tonto hábito lo apaciguaba aunque fuera por un momento.

-Es bastante tarde para estar viendo la tele, ¿no crees?

-En realidad, es bastante tarde para cualquier cosa. –Ella ladeó el rostro suavemente, dándole la razón en eso.

-¿No podías dormir? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-No tengo sueño. –mentía. Naia sabía que mentía, porque aunque su voz derrochara seguridad, como siempre, su rostro le contradecía. Y tal y como si Saga se hubiera percatado de sus pensamientos, se apresuró a continuar.- ¿Y tú?

-El templo es enorme, hace frío, y el viento aúlla demasiado fuerte.

-Que… _quisquillosa_. –Dijo.- Cualquiera diría que te estas aburguesando, Caelum. La pobre Apus debe estar muerta de frío en vuestra casa. –Y lo decía totalmente en serio.

Los templos eran demasiado grandes como para guardar un poco de calor, pero lo cierto era, que las cabañas eran demasiado pequeñas y húmedas. No envidiaba a ninguno de ellos, de hecho… sentía cierto punto de admiración. Afrontaban cada día sin grandes quejas, a pesar de que el clima no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil para descansar.

-Siempre puede quedarse en Sagitario. –Fue un débil intento de defenderse, ella misma lo sabía. Así que, en lugar de decir nada más, se llevó otra cucharada de cereales a la boca.

-Afortunadamente, ella es más prudente que tú. Siempre lo fue.

-¡Oye! –Le recriminó con un codazo.

-¿Qué? Tengo razón. –Se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago al vino.- Independientemente de lo que hagan o no hagan cuando esta en Sagitario, tiene el suficiente sentido común como para dormir en su propia casa y no levantar rumores.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Naia frunció el ceño con disgusto.

-Que la palabra "discreción" nunca te definió. Tampoco a Kanon, por cierto. –Bebió un poco más.- Llevas durmiendo aquí cada noche desde las Panateneas. No creerás en serio que _nadie_ se ha dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

-¿Lo han hecho? –Saga la miró de soslayo con una ceja alzada, lleno de incredulidad, gesto lo suficientemente claro para ella.- ¿Quiénes?

-Quién lo sepa, _de momento,_ da igual. Sois tal para cual.

-Si no te conociera mejor, diría que eso ha sonado un poquito a celos, Géminis.- El gemelo no dijo nada, resopló y se sopló el flequillo. No pensaba discutir algo tan absurdo como eso, ni en broma. Entre otras cosas, porque dudaba que lo conociera _tan_ bien en la actualidad.- Asumo que también saben acerca de tus escapadas nocturnas. –Continuó ella, movida por el silencio que su provocación fallida había ocasionado. Saga la miró inmediatamente. Odiaba aquel interés que despertaba en todo el mundo lo que hacía, o no hacía.

-¿_Eso_ te sirve de consuelo? –respondió con otra pregunta, pero no la dio tiempo a continuar.- Te aseguro que si alguna vez llegáis a saber con quién me acuesto, o no, nadie podrá reprocharme nada, ni ella o yo vamos a meternos en un lío por ello. Una situación bastante distinta a la tuya, si me preguntas.

La escuchó gruñir, y casi sin querer, sonrió. No tenía intención alguna de sermonearla, pero siempre era divertido acallar aquella curiosidad insoportable acerca de quien era su misteriosa amante. ¡No era asunto suyo!

-¿Nunca vas a decirnos quién es? –insistió.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto? –Buscó sus ojos, porque formulaba la pregunta totalmente en serio. A él le importaba bastante poco, por no decir nada, la vida sexual de sus compañeros, la verdad.

-Curiosidad. –replicó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya, ¿sabes lo que diría si no _creyera_ conocerte mejor, Caelum?

-Cierra el pico.

-No, no sería eso. –Inmediatamente, lo fulminó con aquella mirada violeta suya, y él se encontró sonriendo por sorpresa.

La conversación se detuvo, y durante unos largos minutos, ambos permanecieron con la atención puesta en la insulsa programación de la televisión. Sin embargo, Naia no podía evitar ver de la tele a él alternativamente, mientras procuraba no hacer ruido alguno con sus cereales. Se veía tan…

-Vas a hacerme un agujero si sigues mirándome así. –dijo él, sin desviar la mirada del televisor. Naia dio un respingo, sabiéndose descubierta.

-Te ves horrible, ¿sabes?

-¡Vaya! Gracias por tu sinceridad… Aunque si me preguntas es una cualidad sobrevalorada hoy en día, creo. –se sopló el flequillo, y continuó con la mirada fija en la pantalla.

Naia guardó silencio un momento, intentando discernir que se escondía tras aquellas palabras en cierto punto amargas. Sentía tentaciones de preguntar, pero sabía que si lo hacía, solo recibiría un gruñido a modo de respuesta. Así que, frustrada, resopló.

-¿Piensas comprarte ese set de manicura? –dijo.- Suena _irresistible_.

-No termina de convencerme. –murmuró él en medio de un bostezo.

Después, alcanzó la caja de tabaco, y encendió otro pitillo. Giró el cuello de un lado a otro, y desde donde estaba, la morena escuchó a la perfección como cada una de sus vértebras crujía y se recolocaba en su lugar. Naia apuró las últimas gotas de leche del tazón, y lo dejó a un lado. Se humedeció los labios, y apartó la manta levemente.

-Ven. –dijo. Saga la miró, alzando una ceja.

-¿A dónde?

-Recuéstate. –Se palmeó el regazo, invitándole a apoyar la cabeza. Sin embargo, él no se veía del todo convencido.- Estás muy tenso, puedo solucionar eso. Solo recuéstate, hazme caso. Soy inofensiva. Dormirás mejor después.

Saga dejó escapar el humo con lentitud, mientras contemplaba aquella inusual expresión en el rostro de la amazona. Dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero, cerró los ojos por un segundo y bostezó de nuevo.

-Está bien, está bien. –Naia sonrió, y él no tuvo más remedio que hacer como había sugerido. Apoyó la cabeza en sus piernas, y la contempló.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Solo cierra los ojos. –Saga frunció el ceño, mirándola durante unos segundos más, y finalmente suspiró para cerrar los párpados con cierta desconfianza.

Entonces, los dedos de Naia acariciaron sus sienes con suavidad, para iniciar poco después un rítmico movimiento circular. Era agradable, eso desde luego.

-¿Por qué te gusta la teletienda? –preguntó ella. Su voz sonó inesperadamente baja, o al menos aquella fue su impresión.

-No lo se. Lo prefiero a la bruja del tarot. Es fácil adivinar lo que va a decir.

-¿Y qué dirá? –Quiso saber Naia con una sonrisa en los labios. Saga se había relajado, su cuello ya no se veía tan tenso como antes, y permanecía con los ojos cerrados, luciendo una expresión de calma total.

-Géminis: Dar tus opiniones libremente o decir ciertas cosas puede llevarte a problemas hoy. Piensa que siempre es mejor preguntar. –La amazona alzó las cejas, completamente divertida por el tono de voz con el que estaba hablando.- Este año te tocará recordar que no es oro todo lo que reluce, y se te presentarán situaciones confusas en las que no sabrás que hacer.

-¡Lo has estado viendo!

-Puedo recitarte alguna predicción más. No tengo la menor idea de donde sacan a esa gente… -bufó. Aunque a decir verdad, solamente había quitado el canal del horóscopo, porque se había sentido demasiado identificado con las palabras de la dichosa bruja.

-En Rodhas tenía una amiga que leía las manos. –dijo entre risas, sin cesar su improvisado masaje.- De todos modos, ¿no hay nada más? Confieso que ese audífono que te permite escuchar discretamente lo que hablan a doscientos metros de distancia, es tentador; siempre sabría lo que dice la Cobra. Pero no termina de convencerme…

-Porno.

Y de pronto, las manos de la morena se detuvieron. Saga frunció el ceño al sentir como la placentera caricia se detenía, y entreabrió los ojos buscando los de ella. Su expresión pícara lo dijo todo.

-No pienso poner porno. –cerró los ojos de nuevo.- La teletienda es relajante. Hace compañía.

-El porno también. Además, ¿te has fijado que la rubia de la tele habla igual que una actriz porno?

-Acabas de matar todo su encanto.

-Lo lamento. –se disculpó con picardía.

-De todos modos, no se si "relajante" sea la palabra… -Esperó pacientemente a que reanudara el masaje, y cuando no lo hizo, bufó con disgusto.- Sigue con lo que estabas haciendo, vamos.

-¿Te gusta? –la escuchó reír, y apenas despegó los párpados lo suficiente para poder verla.

-No está mal…

-Ya. –Sus uñas cosquillearon en su piel cuando le apartó alguno de los mechones del flequillo, y retomó su labor. Inmediatamente, Saga se relajó de nuevo y se dejó hacer.- Alivia la jaqueca.

-Si… -Y tenía razón. Podía notarlo en aquel preciso instante.

-De todos modos, volvamos al porno. –Lo escuchó gruñir, y no pudo sino ampliar su sonrisa.

-¿Eres una perversa fan del cine X, Naiara? –murmuró.- No voy a ver porno contigo.

-¡Cualquiera diría que tienes prejuicios al respecto! –Saga no dijo nada, así que continuó.- Oye, que sea una mujer no hace ninguna diferencia. Me puede gustar lo mismo que a vosotros.

-No se si quiero tener esta conversación… -susurró, adormilado.

-No tiene nada de malo. Uno aprende alguna que otra cosa útil viendo esas pelis.

-Seguro…

-Además… ¿Sabes que existe cine x producido especialmente para mujeres?

-¿Mmm? –No dijo nada, ni abrió los ojos; pero alzó una ceja suavemente.

Ella lo tomo como un "¿en serio?", y decidió continuar. A como ella lo veía, Saga estaba demasiado solo, siempre lucía demasiado serio, y hablaba demasiado poco. Lo que fuera que cambiara eso, estaría bien para ella. Aunque solamente fuera por un rato.

-Si. El cine porno convencional es muy… ¿cómo decirlo?

-¿Directo? –murmuró él.

-Si, podría decirse así. –Apartó un largo mechón azulado, y continuó.- A nosotras nos gustan las cosas más elaboradas. Y no digo que busquemos un argumento, porque es porno, y… ¡es innecesario! Pero el porno producido para mujeres tiene otros detalles. La iluminación, ambientación… Todo es distinto.

-Al final es lo mismo...

-Si… pero nosotras sabemos hacerlo todo de un modo mucho más erótico. ¡Cosas de lo femenino!

-Eres una niña pervertida, Caelum. –Naia rió de nuevo.- Y te gusta.

-¡Oye! No tan niña… -esta vez fue él quien dibujó una sonrisa minúscula.

-Lo se, me he dado cuenta.

Naiara guardó silencio con el mismo gesto en sus labios. Llevó una de sus manos a la melena azul, y siguió con su labor. Pronto, la respiración de Saga se apaciguó, y complacida, comprobó que se había dormido. No se movió, continuó ahí tal y como estaba. Se sentía satisfecha. No solamente porque había logrado que se durmiera… sino porque habían compartido un rato agradable juntos, un ratito divertido del que él no había renegado. Sonrió de nuevo, mientras se acomodaba lo mejor posible para no molestarlo.

Paso a paso, se dijo.

-X-

No se dio cuenta de en que momento se había dormido, ni tampoco cuando se había marchado Saga. La cuestión era que había despertado acostada en el sofá, cuidadosamente tapada con la vieja manta, y con un mullido cojín bajo la cabeza. Se sobó los ojos y miró el reloj. Era hora de salir de allí… o se retrasaría como todos los días.

Echó un fugaz vistazo a su alrededor, buscando el rastro de Saga por algún lado; pero no lo encontró. El cenicero estaba limpio, la lámpara apagada, y no había rastro alguno de la copa de vino o del tazón. Además, la puerta de su dormitorio estaba abierta, y la luz del día se filtraba por ella; era fácil suponer que ya se había ido al templo papal.

Se levantó, dobló la manta, y caminó a hurtadillas hasta la habitación de Kanon. Abrió con cuidadosa lentitud, procurando no hacer ruido. Finalmente, cuando lo consiguió, asomó la cabeza, descubriendo al gemelo menor placidamente dormido. No la extrañó, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Kanon siempre se hacía de rogar y llegaba tarde a todas partes.

Recogió su ropa y se vistió a toda prisa. Después, tiró sin piedad alguna de la manta de Kanon, y lo escuchó gruñir.

-Arriba. ¡Llegas tarde, y yo me voy!

Lo escuchó decir algo ininteligible, y sonrió. Después se dio la vuelta, tomó el paquete que había dejado la tarde anterior en la cocina y se marchó. ¡Debía darse prisa!

-X-

Llegó corriendo al comedor, con la esperanza de no haberse retrasado demasiado, y cuando asomó la cabeza, no tardó más de un segundo en ubicar a quien buscaba. Después de todo, la enorme estancia estaba prácticamente vacía. Se abalanzó sobre la amazona sin que se diera cuenta, y quitándose la máscara, estampó un enorme beso en la cabellera pelimorada.

-¡Felicidades, Del!

-¡Gracias, gracias! –La amazona de Apus se acomodó el cabello lo mejor que pudo.- ¡Qué efusiva!

-Ten, te traje algo. Espero que no hayas desayunado demasiado. –Le tendió el paquetito, y Deltha, la miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No era necesario…

-Lo se. Pero este es el primer cumpleaños que podemos pasar juntas y tranquilas en más de una década. Vamos, ábrelo. –Deltha la miró, conmovida, y después contempló el pequeño envoltorio. Mordisqueándose el labio, tiró del lazo que lo mantenía cerrado. El papel plateado se deslizó prácticamente sin ningún esfuerzo, y dentro los ositos de galleta y chocolate que Naia había preparado la miraban con ojos golosos sobre la servilleta de estrellas.

-¡Tus galletas!

-Hace siglos que no las preparaba, espero que hayan salido bien. –le guiñó un ojo.- Una no envejece todos los días…

-Boba. –replicó entre risas. Naia miró de un lado a otro, y cuando comprobó que estaban solas, continuó con complicidad.

-¿Tenéis algo planeado para hoy? –Deltha asintió.

-Cenaremos juntos en Sagitario.

-Genial.

-¡Estoy nerviosa, Naia! –Exclamó la pelipúrpura dándole un bocado a una galleta.- ¡Y esto es una delicia!

-Irá fenomenal, ya verás. Es vuestra primera celebración real. ¡Disfrutadlo! –Del asintió, y tímidamente, sonrió, mientras Naia rodeaba sus hombros con el brazo y la atraía hacia si.

-Espero no hacer un desastre. Quizá algún día me enseñes a cocinar.

-Quizá. –replicó entre risas.- Solo no lo envenenes. Sería una catástrofe después de todo.

-Descuida. –La morena le sacó la lengua.- ¿Ya ti qué te pasa? Estás muy efusiva hoy…

-Estoy contenta, nada más.

-Está bien… -la miró con cierta sospecha, pero Deltha prefirió no decir nada. Ni preguntar. Era mejor así, a últimas fechas habían dejado de discutir por todo.- Ahora tengo que irme, Camus tiene puntualidad inglesa, el muy maldito.

-Te acompaño.

Ambas se pusieron en pie, y se encaminaron a la salida. Sin embargo, cuando las máscaras ya cubrían sus rostros, se toparon con Nikos a las afueras del comedor. Esperaba por ellas, o por ella, más bien. Deltha sabía lo preocupado que estaba, aunque no lo habían hablado. Prefería evitar toda conversación con Nikos relacionada con los Santos Dorados, fuera como fuera. Pero era obvio que llevaba mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a aquel asunto.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Deltha! –dijo al verla.

-Muchas gracias, te has acordado. –El moreno sonrió casi con timidez. La verdad era que había ciertos detalles que no creía poder olvidar nunca. Aquel era uno de ellos. Deltha miró de uno a otro de los hermanos, y carraspeó.- Mejor os dejo solos, tengo que irme. ¡Ya llegó tarde!

Echó a correr, y agitó su mano a modo de adiós mientras lo hacía. Durante aquellos segundos, los hermanos guardaron silencio, hasta que la perdieron de vista.

-Hace días que no te dejabas ver por aquí… -murmuró él.

-Si… Lo se. –emprendieron el camino al coliseo con parsimonia.- ¿Cómo te va? ¿Más cómodo y tranquilo?

-Si, todo va bien. ¡Aldebarán es un jefe fabuloso!

-Eso dicen por ahí, si. Me alegro de que hayas dado con un buen equipo.

-A ti también te va bien con Milo, ¿no?

-Creo que es difícil que a alguien le vaya mal con él. Aunque es un poco raro…

-¿Por?

-De alguna manera solo atino a recordarle como un mocosito presumido.

-Conserva lo presumido. –Naia echó a reír con su comentario.

-Si, eso si. Siempre.

Caminaron en silencio un rato más, hasta que los ojos violeta captaron la turbación de su hermano. Estaba incómodo, y fuera lo que fuera que quería decir, le resultaba difícil.

-Vamos, escúpelo.

-¿El qué?

-Lo que sea que quieres decirme. –Entonces, Nikos se detuvo. Se revolvió la corta melena con cierto nerviosismo, oteó el panorama y después volvió la vista hacia su hermana.

-Esta bien. –Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y cogió fuerzas.- ¿Qué estás haciendo con Kanon?

Naiara lo miró en silencio, agradeciendo a la máscara por la protección en aquel momento. Si no, Nikos hubiera visto su mirada furiosa desde el primer segundo. La cuestión es que ella no tenía nada claro que quisiera mantener aquella conversación con su hermano.

-Nikos… -comenzó.

-No, Naia, escucha. –Se humedeció los labios, y continuó.- Se que no eres una niña, y que has crecido… que puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana y consideres mejor.

-Exacto. –Nikos rodó los ojos por la interrupción.

-Pero… -Se encogió de hombros, con cierta molestia.- Debes ser prudente, y no lo estás siendo. Hace semanas que no vienes al comedor, estás levantando sospechas y atrayendo la atención de todos. Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien se percate de que tampoco duermes en tu casa.

-Eso es cosa mía. –Y aquella era, la segunda vez en unas pocas horas que recibía la misma advertencia. Aunque de modos muy distintos. Si Saga y Nikos supieran que habían estado de acuerdo en algo, sufrirían un colapso nervioso.

-Claro que lo es… pero Naia, mira lo que pasó hace catorce años. No erais más que niños entonces, y la situación se escapó del control de todos. –Se cruzó de brazos.- En cuanto alguien sepa que Kanon y tú…

-Nikos. –Acarició sus brazos con sus manos.- Kanon y yo no somos… -Se encogió de hombros ciertamente confundida. No tenía demasiado claro que Nikos fuera a comprender lo que eran. No con el riesgo que suponía. Resopló.- Somos buenos amigos. Especiales. Tenemos ciertos "_privilegios_", nos divertimos. Eso es así, y tendrás que lidiar con ello.

-¡Pero Naia…!

-No hay peros. Es mi vida, y es mi decisión. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

-Kanon siempre está en el ojo del huracán. Los dos lo están. –supo inmediatamente que se refería a Saga.- Pero Kanon es… -Internamente lo sabía: un psicópata peligroso.- _Problemático_. –dijo de un modo más sutil que lo que dictaban sus pensamientos.- Ya no son cosas de chiquillos. –Claro que, no creía que los problemas entre los gemelos hubieran sido cosa de niños nunca.- ¡Mira su comportamiento en las Panateneas! No quiero que te veas inmersa en más problemas por su culpa, no quiero que el Maestro llegue a saberlo… y no quiero tener que escuchar lo mismo que escuche hace tanto tiempo, en boca de otros. El interés que las Doce Casas despierta en todo el mundo, es demasiado como para que esto pase inadvertido.

Naia lo contempló unos segundos sin decir nada. Sin querer, había tensado la mandíbula. Entendía sus miedos, desde luego. La otra vez les había destruido. Pero no era un bebé. Tenía voluntad y deseos propios… y él debía comprenderlo.

-Lo se. –murmuró.

-Escucha, no te pido que termines con esto… -Aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Demonios! Si le preguntaban, casi estaba seguro de preferir a Saga antes que a Kanon, y eso era decir demasiado.- Solo quiero que seas cuidadosa. Que todo lo que nos ha pasado en la vida sirva para algo y no cometamos los mismos errores. Cumple con tu rutina, y evita los ojos y lenguas curiosas. Por favor, Naia. –Acarició su mejilla de plata con mimo, y posó su frente sobre la de ella. Naiara se estremeció. Adoraba a su hermano, no había duda.- No quiero que suceda lo mismo. Piensa bien si con quien realmente deseas estar es con Kanon. Por favor. Ellos tienen suficientes problemas ya… Cuídate, no dejes que te salpiquen.

-Tranquilo. –Lo abrazó.- Seré cuidadosa. No tienes de que preocuparte.

-X-

Aioros llevaba un buen rato observándole desde lejos.

Saga entrenaba ahí, en el rincón del Coliseo que siempre elegía para sus subordinados, completamente enajenado de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Entrenaba con su usual seriedad, pero atento a los tropiezos infinitos de Jabú, y al intercambio de opiniones enfrentadas entre Shaina y Argol. Apenas y hablaba, aunque lucía concentrado. Su apariencia hubiera engañado a cualquiera ese día: siempre con la cabeza en alto, la mirada penetrante y el semblante en blanco. Sin embargo, el arquero le conocía demasiado bien.

En lo que los demás veían al poderoso santo de Géminis, Aioros veía a un Saga lastimado. Distinguía los círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos, resultado seguro de las noches de insomnio. Veía también los dedos carcomidos, víctimas de sus angustias: y la mirada meditativa, señal inequívoca de aquel cerebro suyo que nunca dejaba de pensar en mil cosas.

-¡Oye, Aioros! –Tatiana le llamó, haciéndole reparar en lo ausente que él mismo estaba.-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, nada… solo estaba distraído.

Lo cierto era que el santo de Sagitario no había estado menos pensativo en los últimos días.

En el fondo, sabía que le prestaba atención por una sola razón: buscaba el valor necesario para acercársele.

Por días, se había animado a buscar al gemelo para terminar de una vez por todas con el penoso tema que él y Shion habían desenterrado unos días atrás. Desde entonces, Saga y él habían estado distantes. Apenas se hablaban, compartiendo no más que un saludo y, cuando sus miradas chocaban por accidente, uno de los dos siempre terminaba por rehuir del otro. Aioros sabía que él no estaba ayudando y que, todo el proceso de sanación que habían seguido desde la resurrección iba en retroceso a pasos agigantados.

-Demonios… -susurró para él mismo.

Era consciente que había cometido un enorme error al abandonar el salón aquel; y, uno todavía más grande, al mantenerse lejos durante todo el tiempo que transcurriese posterior a _aquel_ incidente. Con lo cabezota que era, había terminado por estropear todo… y ahora, dependía de él arreglarlo de nuevo. Habían sido días realmente difíciles…

Al menos la lluvia les había dado tregua.

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor? –Buscó a su subordinada. Confundida, Lince asintió.- ¿Te quedarías a cargo por un rato? –La petición la sorprendió, no por el hecho de que no se sintiera capaz de encargarse de Spartan y de Asterion, sino porque era el mismo Aioros quien se lo había pedido. Hasta ese momento, no había reparado nunca en que le tuviera tanta confianza.

-Por supuesto. ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?

-Lo estoy, no te preocupes. Pero me gustaría estirar un poco las piernas también. No lo tomes a mal, pero me hace falta un poco de entrenamiento más… _intensivo_.

-No sé si comprendo…

-Me gusta entrenar con vosotros, si; sin embargo, hoy me apetece buscarme a alguien de mi mismo rango. –La mirada fugaz que le dedicó a Saga, traicionó sus pensamientos.

-Oh. –La rusa acarició sus labios de plata con los dedos.- ¿Piensas entrenar con Saga? -Hacía siglos que no contemplaba un entrenamiento entre santos dorados. Si le preguntaban, estaría más que fascinada en hacerlo.

-Si él acepta, si. –Se sopló el flequillo. Faltaba ver si el gemelo decidía soportar su presencia.

-Por los dioses. Si vais a entrenar juntos, vas a tener que disculparme.

-¿Eh?

-Porque no pienso hacerme cargo de ese par. –apuntó a sus compañeros de equipo.- Un entrenamiento como el vuestro es digno de mirarse, así que eso es precisamente lo que haré.

Aioros la miró, intrigado. Tenía la sensación de que la amazona de Lince no sería la única que observara atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

-X-

Aunque fangoso, el Santuario volvía poco a poco a la normalidad. Los equipos habían vuelto a entrenar como de costumbre, Milo se recuperaba de su gripe y Kanon había dejado de preocuparse por su vida. Incluso Mu y Shaka, en compañía de sus respectivos séquitos, habían salido en misiones que la tensión de los días anteriores había obligado a retrasar. Pero para Saga era un día más.

Seguía teniendo aquel humor oscuro que no había conseguido sacudirse y el sentimiento de desesperanza también continuaba vigente a cada instante. Por mucho que intentaba no pensar en ellos, su mente se obstinaba en volver siempre al punto de partida.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que Jabú tomara buena parte de su atención había sido suficiente para despejar su mente. Porque, donde veía a Jabú, veía a Seiya, y a su vez, veía a Ares. Cada momento de su vida le llevaba a él. Cada decisión, cada casualidad, todo terminaba en el dios de la guerra y en esa obsesión suya de un _hubiera_ que jamás existiría. En su pasado, veía su futuro. Pensaba en lo que le deparaba el mañana y en lo poco que había aprendido de su ayer. Catorce años habían pasado sin respuestas, ni soluciones. Y, ahora, vivía en una espera agónica del momento en que todo volviera a tornarse en su contra. ¿Sería capaz de verlo venir? ¿Podría Shion hacer algo por evitarlo?

Ya una vez habían sido burlados por el mal. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que todo podría ser diferente en esta ocasión?

Maldijo, por lo bajo, su incapacidad de pensar en algo diferente. Maldijo también a su jodida suerte. Si los dioses le odiaban tanto, deberían tomar su vida de una vez por todas, y ahorrarle todos esos sufrimientos innecesarios. Cualquiera que hubiera sido su gran pecado, ya había pagado su penitencia con creces.

Además, Aioros lo estaba poniendo nervioso con todas esas miradas mal disimuladas. Hasta ese momento, había conseguido mostrarse indiferente, pero si la insistencia del arquero seguía por mucho más, se vería obligado a encontrar alguna excusa para salir de ahí tan pronto le fuera posible.

-¡Saga! –Shaina le llamó y, por una vez, se sintió aliviado de escuchar la demandante voz de la cobra.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Argol se resiste a entrenar. –Se quejó la peliverde.

-¡Me resisto a entrenar _con_ ella! –intervino el santo aludido.- ¡Esta mujer no sabe la diferencia entre un entrenamiento y una pelea a muerte!

-No seas cobarde, Perseo. –escupió la amazona.- Solo fueron unos pocos arañazos.

-Cierra la boca.

Unos pocos arañazos que llevaban picándole una semana y otro montón de golpes que delataban el intento de asesinato del que había sido víctima. Si tenía que decirlo, el pobre Unicornio estaba peor que él, motivo por el cual él mismo Saga lo había tomado bajo su tutela. Y él, con su mala suerte, se había quedado con Ophicus.

-Cobra, no mates a Perseo. Perseo, entrena con la Cobra. –Saga bufó. Casi prefería ser la niñera de Jabú, que el moderador de los otros dos.

-¡Saga! –Ambos se quejaron a la vez, pero el gemelo los ignoró. Les dejó hablar tanto como quisieran.

No necesitaba más problemas. De hecho, si había soportado hasta ese momento, había sido gracias a su plática de la noche anterior con Naia. Dentro de todo, había traído un par de sonrisas a un momento sumamente oscuro en su vida. La última vez que se había sentido así de cómodo en compañía de alguien había sido tanto tiempo atrás, que prácticamente lo había olvidado. Pero Naiara y ese momento de paz le había traído esa sensación que pensaba perdida. No podía definirla solo con palabras, pero había algo innegable en ello: había sido _especial_.

-¿Saga? –Se volteó a toda prisa, dispuesto a pedir un poco silencio a sus subordinados, cuando reparó en el rostro que tenía enfrente. Entrecerró los ojos sin siquiera notarlo y el nombre le salió de los labios como un murmullo.

-Aioros.

-Hola.

-Hola. –respondió de manera automática. El arquero dibujó una sonrisa torpe, mientras Saga solo podía elucubrar lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Me preguntaba si estarías interesado en entrenar conmigo. –Soltó, sin mucho preámbulo. El gesto de Saga, sin embargo, le dejó patidifuso… aunque no esperaba nada diferente. Después de toda la distancia que había crecido entre ambos, el hecho de que Aioros apareciera de la nada para hablarle, iba en contra de toda probabilidad.- Verás… es que hace mucho que no entrenamos… y pensé…

-¿Quieres entrenar? ¿Estás seguro? –Saga _tenía_ que preguntarlo.

-Sí, si tú quieres.

No hubo un ápice de duda en su respuesta.

Lo había pensado detenidamente, una y otra vez, hasta llegar a la conclusión de que no podía dejarse superar por la situación. Si lo hacía, estaría cometiendo los mismos errores de años atrás. Si la historia se repetía, Ares tendría todas las oportunidades de ganar de nuevo.

Y, por encima de todo, estaba Saga. Eran amigos, en algún punto, habían sido prácticamente hermanos… lo eran aún. Saga no era Ares. Jamás sería como él. Saga era solo la víctima de un destino caprichoso y cruel que la atrapada cada vez que intentaba escapar. Aioros no quería contribuir a aquella desdicha por más tiempo.

Estaba asustado, aquello era imposible de negar. La noticia le había pillado desprevenido y, si tenía que admitirlo, todavía sentía la necesidad de huir al repasar las últimas horas de su vida pasada. Pero no había lugar para temores, no cuando la vida de Saga también dependía de ello. No quería que el gemelo sintiera su rechazo, ni tampoco tenía intención alguna de hacerle creer que era a él a quien temía. Saga tenía que entender que, aunque compartieran un cuerpo, Ares y él _no_ eran iguales. A Ares le odiaba… a Saga le quería.

Por el bien propio y del geminiano, los miedos terminaban ahí.

-Entonces, ¿qué dices? Nos haría bien a ambos. –Saga lucía dubitativo.

-Pues… vale. Entrenemos un poco. –anunció por fin. Esperaba no arrepentirse de su decisión más tarde.

-¡Genial!

Shaina y Argol se quedaron detrás, mirando si saber que más hacer. Segundos después, reaccionaron y fueron tras los pasos de los santos dorados. Ambos habían presenciado entrenamientos entre élite antes, pero Aioros y Saga eran diferentes. Dos leyendas desaparecidas a las que pocos ojos habían tenido el gusto de apreciar. Sería un espectáculo para no perderse.

-¡Apuraos!

-¡Apresúrate, Jabú! –El santo de Perseo, al ver a Shaina acelerar el paso y dejarlos atrás, le tomó de la camisa y le jaló consigo. El castaño, sin saber que sucedía, le siguió a trompicones.

-¡Oye!

El grito llegó a oídos del santo de Géminis, quien volteó a verles por encima del hombro. Prefirió ignorar lo que sucedía a sus espaldas y concentrarse en el hecho que Aioros quería entrenar con él. ¡Con él!

¿Debía sentirse asustado? ¿Debía estar receloso? No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía en ese momento, pero el arquero lucía tranquilo, a pesar de todo.

Después del desastre de días atrás, esperaba verlo de otra manera. Más inseguro, más reacio a acercarse y, ciertamente, más atemorizado de él. Las miradas furtivas de antes le habían hecho pensar en mil cosas. Ninguna de ellas incluía la posibilidad de que se acercase a pedirle entrenar juntos. Había desaparecido tan rápido del comedor que, lo último que esperaba después del ver el miedo en esos ojos azules, era que tuviera el deseo consciente de pasar tiempo con él.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Eh? –El arquero volteó de improviso.- ¿Qué dices?

-Los últimos días me has evitado como la peste y, de pronto, ¿me pides que entrene contigo? Solo quiero saber por qué de pronto cambiaste de opinión.

-Si te he estado evitando, no es por las razones que crees. –Los ojos azules de Aioros sondearon el lugar, en busca de miradas curiosas. No fue difícil notar como se habían convertido en el centro de atención. Así que, sin muchas esperanzas de tener un poco de privacidad, se acercó un poco más a Saga, mientras se soplaba el flequillo.- Siento mucho haber reaccionado de la manera en que lo hice. Sinceramente, no tenía palabras para disculparme y me sentía mal contigo. Eres Saga. Eres mi amigo. Solo eso importa.

El gemelo arrugó la frente. Con toda la seguridad que el arquero exhibiese, para él era imposible borrar su rostro pálido, abandonando el salón con pasos agigantados. Tenía suficiente con tener grabada en su mente la expresión llena de pánico que esbozara al descubrirle tras la máscara del Patriarca. Había pasado toda su vida recordando el semblante inerte de su cadáver.

-¿_Estás seguro_? –enfatizó su pregunta. No importaba cuantas veces Aioros le respondiera, sus dudas y miedo seguirían ahí. Por mucho que los demás quisieran verle como Saga, en el fondo siempre habría alguien dentro de sí, que representaba la maldad.

-Por enésima vez, ¡si! –exclamó. Comprendía a Saga, pero la paciencia se le agotaba.- Solo… no me pegues en la cara, ¿vale? –Saga levantó una ceja, ante la inusual petición. El arquero siempre había sido un tipo físico, que no solía reparar en aquellos aspectos _"banales".-_ Es que… -el castaño se aclaró la garganta y bajó la voz.- Tengo un compromiso esta noche y no me gustaría aparecerme con tu puño tatuado en la mejilla. –aclaró con cierto torpeza que a Saga le parecía tan suya.

-Oh… -Aquellos eran los detalles que no necesitaba saber, porque le hacían sentirse un chismoso, lo cual no era en _absoluto_.- Trataré de no magullarte. Intenta no hacer lo mismo conmigo. No estoy interesado en tragarme un mal golpe, ni tampoco en convertirme en diana. -adelantó al castaño, dejándole con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Es un trato!

Aioros le alcanzó un segundo más tarde y, en el momento en que se puso a su lado, el gemelo no pudo evitar mirarle de soslayo. En cuestión de un instante, el arquero había cambiado. El rostro se le había relajado bastante, dejando en el olvido las miradas recelosas de antes; y, de nuevo, su acostumbrada sonrisa apareció en sus labios, como si nunca se hubiera borrado.

Aunque verlo de ese modo era un completo alivio, Saga no alcanzaba a comprender como era capaz de mirarle de una manera tan distinta en tan poco tiempo. Había visto lo peor de él y se había esforzado por dejarlo en el pasado. Y, ahora, con la amenaza latente de que el horror regresara, lo hacía de nuevo. El problema era que, igual que la vez anterior, el santo de Géminis no podía garantizar nada. No sabía en lo que se convertiría, ni tampoco era capaz de asegurar que podría detenerlo. Había demasiada confianza depositada en él y desconocía si podría con ese peso.

-¿Estás listo? –escuchó la pregunta de Aioros, un poco más allá. Antes de que pudiera siquiera responder, el cosmos del santo de Sagitario estalló, envolviéndole en reflejos de oro.

Saga escuchó las voces a su alrededor y, de nuevo, supo que eran el centro de todas las miradas. Con suerte, todo el mundo estaría mirando.

Suspiró.

Hizo arder sus cosmos con tanta fuerza como el del arquero, mientras luchaba por mantener su cabeza alejada de todo sentimiento negativo. Sus ojos se cerraron por un instante. Por muy oscuro que pintara el panorama, al menos había pequeños detalles que lo hacían más llevadero. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Aioros sonriéndole del lado opuesto. Asintió.

Estaba listo.

-X-

-¡Oh, por los dioses! –Milo se hizo un hueco a empujones entre Aioria y Camus. Sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules esculcaron a los protagonistas, en el centro del Coliseo.- ¡¿Hace cuanto que no veíamos algo así?!

-Catorce años. –respondieron ambos santos a la vez.

-¡Por Athena! ¡Por Zeus! ¡Por el jodido Olimpo! No van a matarse, ¿verdad? –Los ojos ajusticiadores de Aioria cayeron sobre el escorpión.

-No, bicho. _No_ van a matarse. –gruñó. Al menos eso era lo que Aioria esperaba.- Solo guarda silencio.

Como si las palabras del león bastaran, Milo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Camus, junto a él, meneó suavemente la cabeza a modo de desaprobación. Los accidentados modos del joven griego podían ser ciertamente entretenidos, pero a veces, el santo de Acuario pensaba que los llevaba más lejos de lo que debería. Milo jamás había sido la personificación de la discreción.

-¿Tú también viniste a observar? –preguntó al recién llegado. Milo asintió.

-¿Vosotros no? Todo el mundo está pendiente de esos dos. ¡Qué falta de decencia! ¡Nos roban protagonismo!

-En realidad, todos están aquí, pero dudo que estén _observando_. –El castaño acotó.- Esos dos se mueven demasiado rápido, como para que el resto solo puedan apreciar algo más que reflejos de luz dorada.

-Dulce y maravillosa velocidad de la luz. –Milo esbozó una sonrisa.

Y no se equivocaban. Lo que para ellos era perfectamente visible, para todos los demás santos de rango inferior, no era más que espectáculo de luces, nubes de polvo y sensaciones que les erizaban la piel. Quizás sus ojos no tenían el entrenamiento para distinguir los rapidísimos movimientos, pero sus cosmos les permitían apreciar las dantescas energías que se batían en combate.

-X-

Aioros apenas alcanzó a girar para esquivar la esfera de energía que se estrelló a sus espaldas. Miró por un segundo el polvorín que el golpe levantó. Sin embargo, al regresar la mirada al frente, se encontró con el puño del gemelo que avanzaba en su contra. Tuvo tan solo una fracción de segundo para detener el golpe con ayuda de su antebrazo. Entonces, estalló su cosmos y empujó, creando distancia entre él y su oponente. Pero Saga no estaba dispuesto a darle descanso.

De nueva cuenta, el castaño se convirtió en blanco de sus ataques. Primero fue envuelto en una marea de cientos de golpes de cosmos, que Saga utilizó como escudo, para poder acercarse a él. Aioros se libró de cada embate, utilizando una lluvia de saetas doradas para hacerlos estallar. Pero tan pronto se hubo librado de la distracción, los golpes y las paradas del gemelo le cayeron encima una vez más.

-Alguien ha mejorado sus ataques físicos. –Masculló, con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo.- Creí que no te gustaba ensuciarte, _señor cosmos_.

-Nunca está de más mejorar en algo.

-Me alegro. Has hecho un excelente trabajo. –Saga entrecerró los ojos: Aioros estaba sospechoso.

De pronto, el ritmo de la pelea cambió por completo. El santo de Sagitario, que hasta unos momentos antes había estado a la defensiva, se apoderó de la situación. Lanzó un par de golpes que, aunque consiguió esquivar, fueron suficientes para desestabilizar al gemelo. Saga apretó los dientes y afiló la mirada, esperando ser capaz de salir ileso del inesperado embate. Retrocedió, justo a tiempo para evitar una patada y tuvo que echarse todavía más para atrás, cuando el arquero fue tras él.

-Extrañaba esto. –lo escuchó reír. Sin embargo, estando en desventaja, Saga no veía lo gracioso en aquel asunto.

-Ya… No estoy seguro. –ahogó un gruñido.

Los segundos que estuvo en desventaja fueron eternos. Saga sabía que mientras Aioros estuviera en su zona de confianza, no habría forma de vencerlo. Aquello era lo suyo y, si quería una oportunidad, tendría que sacarlo de su terreno.

Así, pasó a sostener su defensa, en busca de una oportunidad de cambiar nuevamente a la ofensiva.

Hizo arder su cosmos y elevó su velocidad. Permitió que el arquero tomara la iniciativa, retrocediendo a cada embate que éste le lanzaba. Con un poco de suerte, conseguiría crear una distancia razonable entre él y Aioros… y entonces, atacaría.

Tal como imaginaba, Aioros tomó cada centímetro que él le ofreció. Los golpes y las patadas no bajaron de intensidad en ningún momento, pero tampoco arreciaron. Saga seguía manteniendo su defensa y cediendo espacio. Podía notar que su plan estaba funcionado. En la cabeza del santo de Sagitario, en sus expresiones, solo podía leer una cosa: El castaño estaba más que seguro de que lo tenía copado. Era cuestión de unos segundos más de paciencia antes de dar el gran golpe y revertir la inercia. La inexperiencia de Aioros pagaría las consecuencias.

Tuvo que moverse aún con más premura cuando el ejército de luces de cosmos volaron en su dirección, como saetas surcando el cielo. Se echó un par de metros para atrás y abrió los brazos, con la mirada esmeralda clavada en sus perseguidoras.

-¡Otra Dimensión!

Y, como un escudo, la dimensión se abrió frente a él. Su oscuridad ahogó la luz de las flechas doradas.

Cuando levantó los ojos, alcanzó a distinguir la contrariedad en los del arquero. Pero también vio un atisbo de complicidad, como si desde el principio hubiera sido consciente de que aquella sería la solución a aquel embate. Pero Aioros no iba a darle muchas más concesiones.

-¡Impulso de Quirón! –El vendaval le tomó desprevenido, eso no iba a negarlo. Trató de resistirlo. Sin embargo, una idea acudió a su mente.

Permitió que los vientos huracanados le vencieran. Se dejó llevar, como si hubiera sido vencido por su fuerza. Al verlo caer, el santo de Sagitario vio su oportunidad en ese momento. Atacó… justo como el gemelo había previsto.

En pleno ataque, y con la defensa completamente abajo, Aioros estaba justo donde Saga lo quería. En un movimiento que no vio venir, cuando su cuerpo había ya tomado el impulso del ataque, el geminiano giró, recuperando la compostura. Para cuando el castaño intentó retroceder, era tarde. El puño de Saga impactó contra su rostro, tirándole hacia atrás.

En ese instante, Saga supo que había ganado. Escuchó el quejido del arquero y, después silencio.

-¡Oye! –Aioros se quejó. Se dejó caer al piso, con la respiración desbocada por el esfuerzo. Se sobó la mandíbula mientras observaba de reojo a su oponente, de pie, con las manos sobre las rodillas y jadeando tanto como él.- ¡Te dije que a la cara no!

-Lo siento. –Saga sonrió. En la mirada frustrada del arquero recordó al pequeño con el que solía entrenar hasta el cansancio, muchos años atrás.- ¿Sabes? Un hombre muy inteligente dijo una vez a su aprendiz: Si tu rival te supera en habilidad o rapidez, la mejor arma es dejar que se confíe, que se apresure y cometa un error. _Ahí_ tienes la muestra. –remembró las palabras de Orestes. Tomado por sorpresa, el santo de Sagitario dibujó una sonrisa, mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Además, tu cara se cruzó en el camino de mi puño.

-Si, si. –Al ver la mano del gemelo extendiéndose hacia él, Aioros aceptó su ayuda para levantarse.- No volveré a confiarme, te lo aseguro. Joder. –se llevó la mano a la cara otra vez.- Menos mal que pegas como niña, que si no, me dislocas la mandíbula.

-Idiota. -Pero el gesto en su rostro, acompañado del fastidio evidente en el tono de su voz, arrancaron una sonrisa al arquero.- La próxima vez, definitivamente usaré tu espalda de asiento de nuevo.

-X-

Eire era una amazona de plata, una bastante buena, según se consideraba ella misma. Sin embargo, durante el tiempo que tardó aquella batalla, se había sentido insignificante y frustrada.

Fuera de los cosmos desbordantes y sobrecogedores, no se había enterado de nada. De hecho, en algún punto, se encontró a si misma prestando más atención al rostro de Shura que a la arena del Coliseo. Al menos así, en los gestos siempre cautos del español, encontraba algunas pistas de lo que sucedía ahí abajo y que era un secreto para sus ojos.

Incluso, se había enterado del final de la pelea gracias a un fruncimiento inesperado de cejas por parte de Shura. El santo de Capricornio había bufado un poquito y sonreído, dándole la señal que necesitaba para saber que todo terminó.

-Por Athena. –dijo ella, poco después. Acicaló su larga melena mientras se ponía en pie, dispuesta a seguir al líder de su grupo.- Diría que fue genial… pero no lo fue.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡Porque no he visto nada! –La espontaneidad de su respuesta hizo reír a Shura. Cuanta razón tenía la pequeña amazona.- Ni siquiera sé porque nos hemos sentado a mirar, cuando no teníamos oportunidad alguna de ver nada. Menudo montón de idiotas que somos.

-Oye, no seas tan dura. –El moreno negó.- Eso no es verdad.

-¡Pero es la verdad! Que idiotas todos.

-No, no, me refería a que el pequeño entrenamiento en verdad fue bastante bueno. –añadió con travesura, solo para soltar una carcajada unos segundos más tarde, ante la falta de respuesta de Grulla.- ¡Es broma!

-¡Shura! –Eire se quejó, golpeando su brazo con suavidad.- Que malvado.

Lo único que el santo hizo fue aprobar con una sonrisa. En el poco tiempo que llevaban como compañeros, había encontrado que la amazona era una chica de lo más graciosa y simpática. Le agradaba tenerla en su equipo. De eso no tenía queja.

-X-

-¡Ajá! –Milo pegó un brinco de emoción.- ¡Paga ahora, gato! ¡Treinta y cinco euros! ¡Míos, todos míos!

Las miradas de todos los que les rodeaban, se centraron en el santo de Escorpio y su improvisado festejo por su recién hallada _riqueza_.

-¡Joder!

-¡Te dije que Saga ganaría! Nunca debiste apostar en su contra. Deberías saber mejor, gatito perdedor. ¡Ahora soy treinta y cinco euros más rico, cortesía tuya! ¡El rey de las apuestas! –el escorpión meneó el dedo frente al rostro del león dorado, arrancándole un gruñido seguido de una mirada asesina. Camus, que les observaba en silencio, se sorprendió que Aioria tuviera la fuerza de voluntad para no tirarle los dientes al otro. Milo era un ganador bastante… _odioso_, cuando se lo proponía.- La próxima vez, apuesta por la experiencia. -Le palmeó la cabeza, a lo que el castaño respondió con un manotazo.

-La próxima vez te daré también una patada en el culo, señor rey de las apuestas. –volvió a gruñir.

-Seguid apostando por estupideces, y os veréis en la penosa necesidad de ir a mendigar comida al Templo Papal. –Lentamente, con su calma característica, el santo de Acuario se puso en pie. Ahora que el pequeño espectáculo montado por Aioros y Saga había terminado, era momento de retomar sus propios entrenamientos. Solo esperaba que Cuervo, Sagita y Apus no hubieran escapado…

-¡Jamás sucederá eso! ¡El rey de las apuestas jamás conocerá la pobreza! Deja tus consejos para pobres perdedores como el lindo minino.

Intentó palmearle la cabeza de nuevo, pero esta vez, Aioria se le adelantó a responder con un zarpazo. Un día de esos, le pediría un _"entrenamiento"_ personal a Milo y, entonces, le patearía el culo delante de todo el Coliseo. El señor de las apuestas podría no ser pobre, pero no era inmune a tragar arena. Ya se encargaría de eso.

-Venga, gata dorada. –rió el escorpión una vez más.- No seas enojón.

-El día menos pensado, un rayo de cosmos chocará con tu culo sin que lo veas venir. –Ante la amenaza, Milo se detuvo en seco y volteó a verle, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No te atreverías.

Deliberadamente lento, Aioria se puso en pie. Como un felino, se estiró, hasta que cada vértebra tomó su lugar y comenzó el descenso por las gradas, permitiendo que Milo se pensara un poco más aquella última afirmación.

No mucho después, escuchó el paso apresurado de las botas de su amigo tras de sí. A veces, solo a veces, Milo podía ser una mente realmente impresionable.

-No vas a quemarme el culo, ¿verdad, gato?

-Nah. –respondió, aunque la expresión en su rostro era un rotundo _"Si"_.

-¡Gato!

Aioria rió desparpajadamente y apuró el paso. El peliazul viviría un par de días con paranoia.

-X-

Ya había caído la noche cuando Mu llegó de vuelta al Santuario. Había pasado los últimos días en el exterior, en una misión que no había entrañado complicación alguna. Sin embargo, se sentía cansado y ciertamente nervioso. Aquella pequeña salida le había dejado un sabor de boca extraño, y una sospecha que le inquietaba. Así que, sin perder tiempo, dejó sus cosas en Aries, le echó un fugaz vistazo a la mesa donde Kiki había ido amontonando su trabajo pendiente… y decidió que lo mejor era visitar al Maestro en aquel preciso instante.

Casi sonrió ante la idea. Desde que habían vuelto, no había podido aprovechar demasiado momentos como aquel. Todos habían estado muy ocupados, especialmente Shion… y él no se había sentido con los ánimos suficientes como para interrumpirlo. Por mucho que hubiera deseado estrechar en un abrazo a su viejo maestro.

Negó lentamente con el rostro, al sentirse igual que un chiquillo, y dejó escapar una tímida risa. Se deshizo de la armadura, y buscó a Kiki.

-Recoge los platos cuando termines de cenar, Kiki.

-Si, maestro. ¿A dónde vas?

-A ver a Shion. Aprovecharé para informarle de cómo fue la misión. ¿Todo bien por aquí?

-Si, como siempre. ¡Aunque hoy los entrenamientos del coliseo fueron de lo más interesantes!

-¿Y cómo es eso? –Mu alzó un lunar con interés. Kiki siempre había sido un niño inquieto, pero había vivido tantas cosas, que impresionarle era ciertamente difícil. Sin embargo, se veía tan emocionado, que casi se le contagio el sentimiento.

-¡Saga y Aioros estuvieron entrenando en el coliseo! ¡Debiste verlo! Fue… -se encogió de hombros.- Todo el mundo estaba allí.

-Puedo imaginármelo. –Una minúscula sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios. Por supuesto que podía, había pasado su niñez contemplando cada uno de aquellos entrenamientos. Aunque admitía que se sentía sorprendido por el acontecimiento, desde luego. Desde que habían vuelto, los santos dorados no habían entrenado entre ellos. Menos aún, ese peculiar par.

-Aunque Aioros perdió. –Kiki frunció el ceño, y Mu rió de nuevo. Era difícil soportar la exigencia de la multitud cuando uno era una leyenda de la envergadura de esos dos.

-Tranquilo, aún tiene que acostumbrarse a esto. Espera a que se sienta más cómodo, y de verdad lo disfrutaras si es que vuelven a hacerlo. –Le revolvió el cabello rojo, y le guiñó un ojo.- Aioros necesita tiempo para ganar experiencia.

-Saga es rápido.

-Mucho, si.

-Y sus técnicas… -abrió los ojos de par en par como si estuviera rememorando el combate.- Debiste ver como la Otra Dimensión engulló las flechas doradas. ¡Fue bonito! ¡Como una lluvia de estrellas!

-¿Te han impresionado, eh?

-Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado. –le dio un bocado al pan, refunfuño avergonzado, y trató por todos los medios de ocultar su emoción.

-Está bien. –revolvió su pelo una vez más.- Debo irme, si me retraso, acuéstate. No quiero tener que sacarte de la cama a rastras mañana.

-X-

Los dos acecharon por la ventanilla del microondas. Dentro, la charola de plástico daba vueltas y vueltas, mientras el queso en la superficie del platillo, burbujeaba gracias al calor. Aioros y Deltha se incorporaron. Intercambiaron miradas y rebuscaron rápidamente por el empaque, donde las instrucciones de la cena estaban escritas.

-¿Segura que 15 minutos no es demasiado? –preguntó él.

-Eso dice ahí. –ella se defendió.

-Aquí dice: de 10 a 15 minutos. _Técnicamente_, estamos en el límite.

La amazona bufó. Entrecerrando los ojos, miró con desconfianza al horno. Si sus habilidades culinarias no fuesen tan limitadas, no tendría porque depender de aquel aparato que siempre terminaba por dejarle la comida media congelada, o a punto de ebullición. Nunca como debía ser.

-Déjalo así. Puede ser peor. –admitió. _"Pude haber sido yo la que cocinara." _-Pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa más, Aioros la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hasta él. Ante lo inesperada de la situación, Deltha soltó una risita.- ¡¿Qué haces? –le cuestionó entre risas.

-Felicito a mi novia por su cumpleaños.

-Vas _muy_ bien. Pero te hace falta algo. -Rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

-¿Si? ¿El qué?

-Esto. -Y, poniéndose de puntitas, atrapó sus labios.

Aioros no puso resistencia alguna, sino que alargó el beso tanto como pudo. Le gustaba lo mucho que el carácter de Deltha había cambiado a últimas fechas. Los gruñidos malhumorados había ido a menos y, para fortuna suya, los arrumacos iban a más. Disfrutaba las noches en que se sentaban frente al televisor a mirar caricaturas y a comer cualquier cosa que encontraran en la nevera. Le gustaba verla dormitar en el sofá hasta que llegaba la hora de marcharse. Y, lo mejor, era que ella lo disfrutaba tanto como él.

Con todas las malas noticias que había recibido en los últimos días, se alegraba de tenerla ahí, para él. Los besos y los mimos podían no solucionar nada, pero eran reconfortantes cuando más los necesitaba.

Rompió el beso lentamente y refugió el rostro en el hueco del cuello de la amazona. Se quedó un segundo así, solo abrazándola. Había tantas cosas a las que pensó había renunciado para siempre al morir que, ahora que las tenía de regreso, le resultaban casi irreales.

-Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa. –Susurró a su oído, solo para besarla de nuevo un instante después. Deltha se dejó querer. Después de meses de altibajos, el remanso de paz que había encontrado era todo un tesoro y, ese, era un cumpleaños que jamás había pensado que celebraría de ese modo.

-Por cosas como esta, Naia nos acusa de causar diabetes.

-Quizás tenga razón. –Aioros soltó una carcajada.- Pero olvídate de ello, porque todavía hay más sorpresas para ti hoy.

-Uh… ¿además de la cena? –El arquero asintió.

Picada por la curiosidad, la pelipúrpura entrecerró los ojos, mientras le contemplaba con una sonrisa en los labios. El santo la tomó de las manos y, jalando un silla, la hizo sentarse ahí.

-¿Qué estás planeando? –preguntó la amazona.

-Solo quédate ahí, cierra los ojos y _no_ mires. –Deltha entrecerró los ojos un poquito más. Sin embargo, el arquero usó esos bonitos ojos suyos para insistirle en que hiciera tal como él le había dicho.

-Vale. –Ella cedió. Cerró los ojos.

Oyó las pisadas de Aioros, yendo y viniendo por la cocina. Poco después, sintió el aire fresco de la nevera que se abría. El sonido de algo siendo asentado sobre la mesa le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¡Mantenerla ahí, sin permitirle mirar, era toda una tortura! Además de su mal genio, uno de sus defectos más grandes era la enorme curiosidad que siempre sentía por todo. ¡Maldita fuera la curiosidad innata de los Escorpio!

Entonces, escuchó los pasos presurosos de Aioros abandonando la habitación. Los segundos siguientes no hubo nada más que silencio, interrumpido brevemente por la campanilla del horno que anunciaba que la cena estaba lista.

Sola y carcomida por sus deseos de descubrir que planeaba, entreabrió uno de sus ojos. Sin embargo, apenas lo había hecho cuando escuchó el grito de Aioros desde afuera de la cocina.

-¡_No_ mires, Apus! –Deltha arrugó la nariz al sentirse sorprendida.

-¡No lo hago! –recalcó. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y chasqueó la lengua. No esperaba que Aioros sospechara que hacía trampa.

Más pronto de lo que esperaba, le oyó regresar a toda prisa. Otra de las sillas rechinó sobre el piso, y por el sonido, Deltha adivinó que Aioros la colocó frente a ella. Él le tomó las manos y las puso en sus piernas, con las palmas hacia arriba. Poco después, puso algo sobre ellas.

-¡Está frío! –exclamó al sentir la baja temperatura de la caja misteriosa, acariciándole los dedos.

Pudo sentir también la textura del papel de la caja que tenía en las manos. En conjunto con el frío, resultaba una sensación agradable. El misterioso envoltorio no era muy grande, pero tampoco demasiado pequeño. Apenas pesaba y algo dentro de él al sacudirlo. ¿Qué era? No tenía ni idea, pero su curiosidad estaba alcanzando límites insospechados. ¡Quería verlo! Aún con los ojos cerrados, levantó las cejas, esperando que el chico le permitiera abrirlos en cualquier momento para terminar con aquel enorme y divertido misterio.

-Vale. Ya puedes mirar. –Lo que la amazona encontró frente a ella, fue una caja, envuelta en papel color morado. Levantó el rostro, en busca de la mirada del castaño.- Anda.¡Ábrelo! Es para ti.

-Vale. –Le dedicó una última mirada antes de enfocar toda su atención en deshacerse del papel que guardaba celosamente su regalo.

Por fin, levantó la cubierta de la caja de cartón muy lentamente, hasta que sus ojos chocaron con el contenido. Agrando su sonrisa, mientras buscaba el rostro del arquero, casi tan emocionado como ella misma.

-¡Son…!

-Fresas. Bañadas en chocolate, con chispas de colores encima. . –Aioros terció.- Catorce de ellas. –continuó.- Una por cada cumpleaños que no estuve aquí para besarte y abrazarte. –Le sonrió.

Los ojos marrones de Deltha se abrieron de par en par. El corazón se enloqueció dentro de su pecho, y sin que pudiera evitarlo, dos lagrimones corrieron por sus mejillas, mientras las palabras se rehusaban a llegar a sus labios. Miró a Aioros, con aquel gesto de sorpresa imposible de ocultar, pero incapaz de decirle cualquier cosa. El nudo en su garganta se rehusaba a devolverle el habla. Había algo terriblemente adorable en todo ello, pero igualmente nostálgico.

-¡No! ¡Del! ¡No, llores! –La abrazó, conmocionado. Ella se colgó de él, mientras los dedos del santo se perdían en la cabellera púrpura.- ¡No se supone que lloraras!

-¡Bobo! –La amazona luchó por controlarse. Lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo hasta que, pasados varios segundos, lo dejó ir, muy despacio, y sobó sus ojos enrojecidos.- Esto es demasiado adorable. –musitó.

Aioros ladeó el rostro, en busca de su mirada. Al encontrarla, Deltha le sacó la lengua con travesura, pero aún con los ojos húmedos. El arquero sonrió.

-¡Deja de llorar que aún hay más! –celebró.

-¿Más? ¿Vas a hacerme llorar otra vez, Sagitario? –Aún con los surcos de las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, la amazona no pudo guardarse una risa al verlo correr atropelladamente en busca del siguiente paquete. Segundos después, lo vio sentarse frente a ella una vez más.- ¿También es para mi? –Él asintió.

-No pude resistirme a comprarlo.

-¿De dónde has sacado todo esto? –Deltha le preguntó. Aunque la emoción le había ganado ya en una ocasión, no podía negar que se sentía sumamente feliz.

-¡Eso no importa! –Cierto era que casi le había vendido su alma a Janelle para que le consiguiera todo lo que necesitaba. Sin ella, probablemente nunca habría tenido todo listo a tiempo. Pero ya pagaría aquel favor en otro momento.- ¡Anda! –La invitó a abrir el presente.- Sé que va a gustarte.

El papel de regalo se deshizo rápidamente en las manos de la amazona. Abrió con sumo cuidado la caja de nuevo e, hizo a un lado el montón de papeles multicolores que escondían su regalo. En el fondo, encontró un pequeño cofre redondo de madera, con las siluetas de unicornios, sirenas, aves mitológicas y cientos de pétalos labradas alrededor. Los bordes estaban ribeteados en tonos dorados y bronces. Al frente, la llave pendía de la cerradura antigua, invitando a su curiosidad para que la abriera.

-Oh, por Athena… -La voz le salió en apenas un hilo. Se llevó la mano a los labios. Sus ojos no se daban abasto y el corazón le latía de prisa. Cada detalle de aquel hermoso regalo era perfecto.- Aioros esto es… _precioso_.

-Me alegra que te gustara. –El santo se acercó para besarla.

-Me encanta. -Deltha la tomó cuidadosamente entre sus manos. Deslizó los dedos por las figuras talladas, con una fascinación infantil.

-Es una caja musical. Gira la manivela antes de abrirla. –Ella obedeció. Dio varias vueltas a la diminuta llave y, después levantó la cubierta lentamente.

El mecanismo del cofre funcionó a la perfección. La melodía que se produjo arrancó una sonrisa más a la joven, mientras el unicornio blanco, de crines azules que había dentro, danzaba al ritmo de ella. Sus ojos se perdieron en el precioso animal, labrado también con el más absoluto cuidado. Las notas de _You Are My Sunshine_ le hicieron canturrear la letra para si misma. Desde todos los puntos de vista, aquella noche no podía ser más perfecta.

-Adoro esta canción. –le dijo al castaño. Aioros asintió, compartiendo el comentario.

-Entonces, la haremos nuestra canción oficial. –La pelipúrpura levantó la mirada, para centrarla en el arquero.

Repentinamente, dejó la cajita sobre la mesa. La melodía siguió sonando mientras Deltha se abalanzaba sobre el arquero. Se montó encima de él, sintiendo los brazos de Aioros rodeando su cintura y apretándola contra su cuerpo. Enredó los dedos en los rizos castaños y reposó su frente sobre la del santo.

-Es un escándalo lo mucho que te extrañé. –Le susurró. Él le sonrió. No la había extrañado menos.

Lo besó de nuevo, una y otra vez, como si el mañana no existiera. Nunca, ni aún en sus sueños, había imaginado la posibilidad de vivir un día como aquel. Todo lo que alguna vez consideró perdido, ahora lo tenía de regreso. No había mejor regalo que eso. Pensaba en todas las oportunidades que había dejado ir, se aferró a él, a sus labios, a su cuerpo estrechándola contra el suyo. Se dejó llevar por el instinto, que le pedía más y más de él.

-Del… -Aioros musitó.- Deberíamos… -pero los labios de la amazona le impidieron continuar.

-Tsh... –En realidad, deberían pasar muchas cosas aún. Y, aunque la amazona se había pensado ir paso a paso con su relación, de pronto, sentía que todo se salía de su control. Pero en ese momento, no le importaba.

-Deberíamos… parar. –Alcanzó a decir, por fin. En ese instante, Deltha se detuvo. Rápidamente, sus ojos almendrados e interrogantes chocaron con su rostro.- Es que… Shura está abajo. –El santo aclaró lo garganta. Se relamió los labios, con la falsa esperanza de que el acalorado beso no hubiera terminado por convertir su rostro en un rojo tomate.

-¿Qué?

-Su cosmos… -tosió. Maldita fuera la oportunidad.- Acabo de sentirlo, llamando.

-Oh. –El semblante de la amazona se mostró confuso, para después mutar en una sonrisa torpe al reparar en la situación.- Deberías…

-Ir a ver que quiere, si. –Ella asintió.

Se quitó de encima del santo y lo vio tomarse un segundo antes de levantarse. Para sus adentro, sonrió. Vaya final accidentado para el momento.

-X-

-¡Shura!

-Hey. -El español devolvió el saludo de Aioros.- Vine a ver como seguía ese rostro maltratado. –ante la obvio alusión al golpe de Saga, Aioros soltó una carcajada.

-Bien, bien. –Se sobó la mandíbula.- Es bueno que a Saga no le pese tanto la mano, o hubiera terminado con una marca todavía más grande.

-Una sacudida de cerebro, de vez en cuando, es buena. Fuiste descuidado.

-Lo sé, lo sé. –Aioros se sopló los flequillos y, de inmediato, se revolvió los rizos castaños. Nunca le había gustado perder, mucho en menos en algo de lo que enorgullecía, como era el combate físico.- Estoy oxidado.

-Cualquiera lo diría.

Porque, aunque hubiesen pasado más de una decena de años desde su último combate, en lo que a Shura respectaba, nada había cambiado. Probablemente Aioros no tuviera la misma experiencia que ellos en un campo de batalla real, pero los instintos seguían ahí. De hecho, casi deseaba. que nunca, _nunca_, tuvieran que ser puestos a prueba en un guerra verdadera. Era mejor así: sin presiones, ni asuntos de vida o muerte.

Estaba seguro de que Aioros tampoco querría ponerse a prueba de ese modo. Una vez había sido más que suficiente, y todos esperaban por tiempos mejores que los vividos.

-No dejaré que esto vuelva a suceder. –Y vaya que se esforzaría por negarle a Saga una nueva oportunidad de patearle el culo.

-Excelente. Aunque, ¡oye! Nadie ahí afuera se queja de vuestro espectáculo. El público os aclama.

La risa de Aioros no tardó en escucharse. Había esperado muchas cosas de ese entrenamiento, pero jamás que levantase tantas expectativas. No sabía si sentirse halagado o aterrorizado de la cantidad de atención que cada detalle de sus vidas levantaba.

Al final, lo que para él y Saga había sido un momento entretenido, para el resto del Coliseo había sido una demostración de talentos que se pensaban perdidos. Nunca se acostumbraría a todo el escrutinio innecesario.

-Con gusto te cedo a la audiencia. –Al escucharlo, Shura negó apresuradamente.

-¡Ni hablar! De hecho, pienso que deberíais hacer esto más seguido. Gracias a vosotros, el resto nos volvemos un poquito invisibles y todo eso se agradece.

-Bah… -sonrió una vez más. Aioros le dio la espalda y el español estaba a punto de seguirle cuando reparó en la silueta que los observaba desde la puerta de la cocina. Se detuvo en seco. Tragó saliva y buscó irremediablemente la mirada de su amigo, quien ante el súbito silencio, devolvió su atención hacia el moreno, solo para encontrar el motivo detrás de su creciente incomodidad.- Shura…

-No sabía que estabas ocupado. –Se apuró a confesar.- Hola, Deltha. –saludó con timidez.

-Hola.

-Es el cumpleaños de Del. –Aioros le dijo.

-Oh. –Por un momento, Shura no supo que decir. Abrió los labios, pero no alcanzó a decir mucho. Aunque la relación con la amazona había dejado de ser tirante, todavía permanecía aquella sensación de incomodidad para con ella. No coincidían demasiado, pero cuando lo hacían, el santo de Capricornio sentía que no terminaban de compaginar en nada. Alguna veces le bastaba con que ella no le odiara. Otras, le hubiese gustado que volvieran a tratarse como en el pasado.- Felicidades. Feliz cumpleaños. –atinó a decir, cuando recobró el habla.- No sabía… creo que estoy interrumpiendo. Debería irme ahora. –balbuceó sin control, bajo la mirada confundida del arquero.

-Pero, ¿qué?

Shura, sin embargo, en su apresurada huída, no reparó siquiera en su amigo. Caminó a toda prisa hasta la puerta y posó su mano sobre el pomo. Antes de marcharse, volteó hacia ambos para despedirse. Los encontró mirándole como si de un bicho raro se trataba.

-Pasadlo bien. –Les dijo. Santo y amazona intercambiaron miradas.

-Shura… No es necesario que te vayas.

-No quiero importunaros más. –respondió a su amigo. El castaño lo miró con fastidio gracias a lo que, según él, era una tontería.

-¡No estás importunando nada!

-Teníais planes y yo os caí de sorpresa, y…

-Shura. –La voz de la amazona lo hizo respingarse. Llevó sus ojos hacia ella, solo para descubrir que tenía en su rostro la misma mirada del arquero.- _No_ estás importunando. De hecho, ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar? –La invitación sorprendió a ambos santos.

-¿Qué? Yo… es que… -Shura balbuceó de nuevo. Su miraba iba, intermitentemente, de Aioros a la pelipúrpura.

-Vamos. –Ella insistió.- Tenemos tarta, lasaña no preparada ni por él, ni por mi; y cerveza.

-¿Cerveza?

-Hubiese preferido vino, pero Aioros está aprendiendo a beber. Esta vez, decidimos comenzar por cosas menos mortíferas que el vodka.

-¡Del! –El español ahogó una risa ante la acalorada queja del castaño.

-¡Pero es verdad! No quiero volver a verte borracho, dando tumbos por ahí. Tu cumpleaños será en un par de semanas y estoy segura de que Milo tendrá algo planeado. –Deltha contraatacó, mientras que el santo de Capricornio dejaba escapar la carcajada que no pudo contener por más tiempo; de pronto, se sintió mucho más relajado. Lo cierto era que Apus tenía razón: con el cumpleaños de Aioros a la vuelta de la esquina, y después que éste le contara las _amenazas_ de Milo por celebrarlo a lo grande, la pelipúrpura había decidido que, si bien no podía alejar a Aioros del alcohol, al menos debería ayudarle a soportarlo mejor.- ¿Qué dices, cabrita? –Ella se olvido de las quejas masculladas del arquero, y regresó su atención al santo de Capricornio.- ¿Te quedas? Es mi cumpleaños y no trajiste regalo. –Agregó, juguetonamente.- Al menos quédate. –Insistió.

Por un segundo, Shura no supo que responder.

-¿Seguro que no es molestia? –El moreno cuestionó tras unos instantes de silencio. Lo último que deseaba era convertirse en un intruso en aquella noche especial.

-En lo absoluto.

-Vamos, ¡que la cena se enfría! –El arquero se acercó a él.

Una tímida sonrisa se asomó en las facciones del santo más joven, una que Aioros compartió. Con un movimiento de cabeza, el castaño le invitó a seguirle hasta la cocina. Pasó el brazo por encima de sus hombros y aprovechó para revolverle los cabellos oscuros. La sonrisa en los labios del español se ensanchó. Sobrevivir a tantos momentos difíciles valía la pena por instantes como aquel.

Mientras tanto, Deltha los contempló aproximándose a donde ella estaba. La imagen de ambos juntos trasladó a la amazona al pasado, a los tiempos en que habían sido hermanos. Y, el hecho de que ese amor fraternal no se hubiera disuelto a pesar de la crueldad del destino, le dio esperanzas.

-X-

Había viejas costumbres que nunca se perdían. A Shion siempre le había gustado salir a la terraza del salón del trono, y contemplar la caída de la noche después de la cena. Era un momento de paz que disfrutaba de veras, a sabiendas de que un día más había pasado sin más complicaciones, mientras la multitud de voces del Santuario iba apagándose.

Cerró los ojos y respiró con lentitud. Agradecía la tregua que el mal tiempo les había concedido, pues, aunque hacía frío, la vida ahí fuera resultaba menos ingrata y triste de esa manera.

Fue entonces que escuchó los pasos a sus espaldas, y apenas unos segundos después, la tímida voz de Mu le saludaba.

-Maestro… -dijo. Inmediatamente, Shion volteó hacia a el con una sonrisa.

-Has vuelto. –Palmeó la butaca de su derecha con la mano, y lo invitó a sentarse.- Vamos, siéntate y cuéntame como te fue.

-Bien… sin contratiempos. –dijo mientras obedecía y lo veía de soslayo. Lo cierto era, que por mucho que lo extrañara, no tenía la menor idea de cómo comportarse frente a él.- Nada en Jamir ha cambiado, ese lugar es inmune al paso del tiempo y a las inclemencias del clima. –La sonrisa del peliverde se ensanchó mientras asentía y le daba la razón. Extrañaba su tierra.- Recogí todo lo que necesitaba. Creo que mañana mismo podré empezar a practicar con Caelum, si lo crees oportuno.

-Si, desde luego. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que esa chica reparó una armadura. No dudo de sus habilidades, pero necesita refrescar su memoria en ese ámbito. Avisaré a Milo, y Naiara pasará por Aries un par de horas cada día, en el horario que tu establezcas, descuida.

-Bien. –Asintió con una sonrisa tranquila en los labios. De alguna manera, Mu tenía la impresión de que aquel entrenamiento, además de útil, era una excelente forma de mantener a la amazona controlada.

-Cuando retome el ritmo, ella podrá encargarse de las reparaciones menores y aligerar tu carga. Ahora que la Orden vuelve a estar completa, es bueno retomar las viejas costumbres y organizar el trabajo.

El pelilila asintió una vez más, y guardó silencio. Shion le dio un sorbo a su infusión, y escrutó su rostro. Podía ver muchas cosas en él: la paz que siempre transmitía, el nerviosismo que lo atenazaba cada vez que se acercaba a él… Y no pudo sino sentir cierta tristeza. Mu había sido un niño especial. El último de su raza, en aquel entonces. Le había unido a él un vínculo diferente, pero ahora no podía sino sentir un abismo entre ellos.

-¿Por qué no me dices que te trae por aquí? –dijo con suavidad.- El breve informe podía haber esperado a mañana.

-Bueno… -Empezó Mu.

Inmediatamente, se sintió igual que un chiquillo, sin saber muy bien qué decir o cómo hacerlo. La presencia de Shion era, simplemente, abrumadora para él. Había pasado toda la vida extrañándolo… deseando volver atrás para que todo lo que había sucedido se borrase. Le había necesitado allí todos aquellos años, pero ahora no sabía como comportarse en su presencia. No después de todo lo que había sucedido, sobretodo durante la guerra contra Hades. Sentía que, aunque él no había hecho nada para alejarse, Shion mantenía un lazo mucho más fuerte con otros de sus compañeros. O quizá, simplemente era que se conocían mejor. La cuestión era que todo aquello le dejaba un sabor amargo.

El peliverde pareció darse cuenta. Mu seguía siendo un niño tímido y excesivamente recatado… Igual que si temiera que sus palabras pudieran estar equivocadas o fuera de lugar. No había que ser demasiado listo para comprender que no sabía de que manera había de comportarse en su compañía. Y aunque había sido su alumno desde que era un bebé, tristemente, nunca había sido tan cercano o natural como lo habían sido los gemelos o Aioros. Nunca había podido desarrollar aquella confianza, ni tampoco se lo había permitido. No después de lo que había sufrido cada paso del camino de los otros. No podía evitar lamentar eso.

-Vamos, Mu. Habla sin miedo. –El ariano respiró hondo y asintió.

-Hay una sensación inquietante ahí fuera, Maestro. –dijo finalmente. Shion frunció los lunares.- Las tormentas, las inundaciones… me atrevería a decir que no es solamente el invierno. No solo Grecia se esta ahogando… es el mundo entero quien llora y sangra.

Shion guardó silencio. Lo contempló durante unos segundos con expresión grave en el rostro. Había estado preparado, sabía que antes o después alguien se percataría; pero no creía estar listo para dar explicaciones que aún desconocía.

-Además, el Inframundo está sumido en el caos, sino me equivoco. Nosotros lo dejamos así, y ahora… -se encogió de hombros y buscó sus ojos fugazmente.- Las almas huyen del Tártaro.

-Te has dado cuenta.

-A decir verdad, Maestro, me sorprende que _nadie_ más lo haya hecho. –Mu jugueteó con los dedos de sus manos.- Entre nosotros hay quien tiene habilidades más similares a las tuyas respecto a la predicción y la percepción de las estrellas… -Shion asintió pesadamente, aunque era un asunto que de momento no había tocado con nadie. Era receloso acerca de todo lo que Saga había aprendido durante el mandato de Ares.- Y aunque no lo hubiera… ¿Cómo es que nadie ha sentido esos cosmos? ¿O por qué nadie le ha dado importancia?

-¿Te habías dado cuenta tú antes de salir del Santuario? –Mu guardó silencio y eso fue suficiente.

-No. –murmuró, tímidamente.

-Las cosas aquí son lo suficientemente turbulentas y complicadas. Quizá a vosotros os hayan pasado desapercibidos ciertos detalles, pero no has de preocuparte por ello. No me pilla de sorpresa, tampoco a Arles. Pero si no os he mencionado nada aún, es porque considero que hay otras prioridades, y sois vosotros. Debéis encontrar la paz y el equilibrio que habéis perdido. Centraos en eso.

-Muchas de esas almas, Maestro…

-Son conocidas. –El pelilila asintió.- Han escapado infinidad de entes del Inframundo, Mu. Almas anónimas e inofensivas, condenados que llevaban ahí milenios… y otras, más especiales. Nuestra Orden ha tenido muchos muertos. De todos modos, muchas simplemente se han perdido en la inmensidad de la Tierra, y no es asunto nuestro devolverlas a su lugar. Otras, llaman más la atención.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Observar. Es muy probable que no solamente sean las almas lo que salga de ese agujero. Hay otros seres y monstruos ahí abajo que debemos vigilar de cerca. Si comienzan a causar problemas, lo haga quién lo haga, actuaremos. Nosotros velamos por la Tierra, pero no tenemos que limpiar el desastre de otros, ni debemos entrometernos.

-¿Y lo demás? No es solamente un invierno crudo, Maestro.

-Las estrellas se inquietan. –Miró al cielo, y permaneció unos segundos contemplando los astros lejanos.- Sin embargo, no hay vestigios de nada claro. No es Poseidón el causante de la lluvia, ni tampoco Hades quien agrieta las montañas.

-¿Ares? –su mirada rosada, voló fugazmente a su alumno.

-Has de ser cuidadoso poniendo voz a tus inquietudes. –dijo.- No hay nada de lo que no puedas hablarme, o preguntarme; pero no te aventures con las conclusiones o preguntas en momentos así.

-Lo se, lo siento. –Su voz surgió casi atropellada.- Es que…

-No te preocupes. Por lo que se… No, afortunadamente, Ares continúa dormido y perdido. No hay oscuridad alguna que rodee Géminis, a diferencia de catorce años atrás.

-Entonces no supimos verlo.

-No _quise_ hacerlo, no. Pero no será igual esta vez. –No iba a dejar que algo así sucediera de nuevo. Habían sufrido mucho, y lo harían eternamente por un error que jamás debió cometer. Nunca volverían a respirar tranquilos.- Desafortunadamente, no tengo más pistas que seguir, ningún indicativo de en qué dirección debemos mirar. –Escuchó a Mu suspirar.- Estate tranquilo, de todos modos. No hay día que no esté pendiente de ello, buscando cambios o pistas. Mantengo los ojos abiertos, sobre el cielo y sobre vosotros. Solo se paciente, deja que todo se asiente, y veremos que hacer.

-Estaré atento yo también.

-Esta bien. –sonrió.- Ahora aprovecha, y ve a descansar. Ya me entregaras el informe cuando puedas.

-Buenas noches, Maestro.

Inclinó la cabeza al levantarse, y Shion asintió a modo de respuesta. Lo vio marchar, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a tanto respeto y veneración de su parte. Sin embargo, fuera como fuera, esta vez les mantendría a salvo. Esta vez estaba ahí… no les abandonaría.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA: **

_Shion_: Lo que si estoy seguro que dicen las estrellas, es que Damis y Sun necesitan comentarios con críticas constructivas para continuar esta historia por el buen camino.

_Kanon_: Eso no lo dicen las estrellas, lo dicen ellas ¬¬'

_Shion_: Es lo mismo. Y como aclaración, una crítica constructiva no es una petición formal ante un organismo oficial para incluir otros personajes. ¬¬'

_Kanon_: ¿No? Yo quería incluir a Catwoman…

_Saga_: En ese caso, ¡yo quiero a Afrodita!

_Afro_: *_*

_Saga_: ¡La diosa! ¡No a ti! T_T ¬¬'

_Afro_: T_T

_Aioros_: ¿Puedo pedirme a Angela, de Bones? Es la mujer de mi vida *_*

_Shion_: u_u''' (_venita a punto de estallar_).

_Kiki_: ¡Yo quiero ser miembro fundador del Club de Fans de Aioros y Saga!

_Kanon_: ¿Quién invitó al mocoso?

_Saga_: ¿Envidia, Kanon?

_Mu_: T_T

_Milo_. ¡Pues yo quiero una Conejita Playboy!

_Aioria_: Págale con tus 35 euros. ¬¬'

_Shion_: ¡SILENCIO!

_Santitos_: …

_Sunrise_: Como podéis ver, eso no son comentarios constructivos. Ni útiles.

_Orfeo_: Pues ya que preguntáis, a mi me gustan las historias románticas. Podíamos dejar a un lado la guerra y…

_Damis_: ESO tampoco es útil.

_Camus_: ¿Y Cristal? ¿Dónde esta Cristal? ¿Por qué nadie habla de Cristal?

_Shura_: Creo que ha colapsado.

_Kanon_: ¿Quién? ¿Shion? Porque esta quedando verde… más que su pelo.

_Damis_: Si, bueno… creo que nos ha quedado clara la explicación, ¿verdad, chicos?

_Saga_: Espero que si. ¡A dejar reviews! Nosotros nos marchamos ahora, antes de que Shion sufra un infarto.

_Afro_: ¡Saga! T_T

_Saga_: ¡NOS VAMOS!


	17. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Capítulo 16: Feliz Cumpleaños**

–Fue un desastre, Nikos. ¡Un desastre! –escuchó la agradable risa del santo de Orión, y ella misma se encontró dibujando una sonrisa tras su máscara.– Debiste ver cómo quedó el horno, con la pizza abrasada pegada al ventilador. ¡Tardamos horas en poder limpiarlo! ¡Y me quemé el antebrazo! Aún tengo la marca…

–Cualquier cosa que Deltha intente hacer en una cocina, terminará calificado como atentado contra la humanidad… no un simple desastre.

–¡Oye! –exclamó la pelipurpura defendiéndose.

–¿He dicho algo falso? –Naia se detuvo y miró a sus ojos metálicos. Deltha guardó silencio durante unos segundos, y finalmente se cruzó de brazos, resignada, pero consciente de que la morena estaba en lo cierto.– ¿Ves?

–A veces me pregunto como habéis sobrevivido ahí fuera… –El moreno siguió riendo, mientras pasaba cada uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de ambas y echaba a andar.

–La vida ahí fuera es más fácil que aquí. –murmuró su hermana.

–Eso es relativo.

–¿Tu crees? –Naia se encogió de hombros.– Mi mayor preocupación en Rodhas era no perder a ningún turista de mi grupo, despeñado por algún acantilado, y recordar la historia detallada del Coloso. ¡No os hacéis idea de la cantidad de preguntas extrañas que pueden hacer acerca de una dichosa estatua! –Se apartó un mechón de su melena y continuó.– Además, no sé de que te quejas, Apus. Tu compañera de piso hacía las tareas básicas por ti, especialmente en lo que se refiere a cocinar. Tu supervivencia estaba asegurada.

–No puedo creerme que apenas os vierais en todos esos años… –Intercedió el mayor viendo de una a otra.

–Era una situación complicada…

–Que se resume en que estábamos muertas de miedo. Nada más.

Entonces, antes de que la conversación fuera más allá y tocará temas más delicados y profundos, un silbido llegó a sus oídos. Inmediatamente, los tres se detuvieron, y miraron atrás. Kanon caminaba en su dirección y, prácticamente a la vez, Deltha y Nikos fruncieron el ceño. Naia se deshizo del abrazó de su hermano, y dio un par de pasos hacia el gemelo, intentando que no se acercara demasiado a los otros dos.

–¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó el peliazul.

–A ningún sitio en especial. Solo caminábamos. –Kanon asintió, y después miró hacia sus dos acompañantes, y una sonrisa retorcida iluminó su rostro.

–¿Os sentís bien? Tenéis cara de espanto y habéis palidecido. ¡Cualquiera diría que habéis visto al diablo en persona!

–Kanon… –Una risilla tímida abandonó los labios de Naia mientras intentaba reprenderle, quitándola toda credibilidad. Pero lo cierto era, que la expresión de su hermano era aún peor de lo que Kanon había mencionado. Podía imaginar cómo era la de Deltha.– ¿Pasó algo?

-No… Me voy a Géminis ya, la _gran_ fiesta en Sagitario espera.

–Milo lleva todo el día murmurando acerca de eso, con mirada perversa y soñadora. ¿Pensáis convertirlo en una costumbre?

–Si por el bicho fuera… si. ¡Cómo sea! Tengo que irme, llegaré tarde. ¿Dormirás en Géminis hoy? –Bajó la voz para decirlo, en un súbito e inesperado arranque de discreción, pero tanto Nikos como Deltha alcanzaron a escucharlo.

–No, mejor no. –Respondió Naia, sintiendo las miradas de su hermano y su amiga clavadas en su espalda.– Emborrachad tranquilos al arquero, yo no quiero saber nada de eso. ¡Tuve suficientes reprimendas la primera vez! –La sonrisa burlona de Kanon se amplió.

–Tú te lo pierdes, Caelum. –Palmeó su cabeza con suavidad y revolvió la melena negra.

–¡Pórtate bien!

–_Siempre_. –Le guiñó un ojo, con aquella expresión traviesa que solía recordarle a los viejos tiempos, y se marchó por donde vino con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Naia lo vio marchar; después, se dio la vuelta, y se acercó hasta Deltha y Nikos.

–¿Nos vamos?

-X-

Desde que se habían cruzado con Kanon, Naia había permanecido en silencio. La conversación parecía haberse enfriado súbitamente y, de alguna manera, tenía la impresión de que solamente necesitaban una palabra, la que fuera, para explotar con sus quejas y protestas.

–No quiero oír una palabra. –Masculló al sentir las miradas de ambos sobre si.

–No hemos dicho nada. –Se defendió Nikos.

–No es necesario. Lo habéis pensado. –Apretó los dientes sin querer.– ¿Sabes? Un día, Nikos, te vas a meter en un problema.

–¡Oye! ¿A qué viene eso?

–Es un _consejo_ de hermana. Tú me das _consejos_ de hermano. Acéptalo. –Se encogió de hombros.– Cada vez que lo ves, es como si miraras a un gusano. Kanon ya no es un niñito, si no entra a tus juegos, es porque no quiere. Pero si algún día se aburre, y decide hacerlo, vas a ser tú el que termine con la cara quemada pegada al suelo y llorando.

–Nunca quemé a Kanon.

–A Saga si. –Nikos rodó los ojos.

–Eran dos mocositos molestos y llorones.

–Aioros también, ¿no? –Naia frunció el ceño.– _Tú_ eras el problema, no ellos. Así que harías bien en olvidar esa estúpida rivalidad tuya, si es que puede llamarse así, porque te traerá problemas.

–No hay ninguna rivalidad.

–Entonces deja el asunto estar, y haz tu vida como si no existieran.

–Eso es un poquito difícil. Kanon siempre encuentra el modo de aparecerse cerca de ti.

–¿Y eso es problema tuyo por qué…?

–Ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto.

–Si, y ya sabes lo que pienso yo. –Siguió caminando, sin darse cuenta del rumbo que habían tomado sus pasos.– Además, no sé de que te quejas tanto. Cualquiera que te hubiera visto antes abrazando a Deltha, podría sacar conjeturas aún más interesantes que de una conversación entre Kanon y yo.

–¡Oye! –Deltha corrió tras ella.– ¡A mi no me metas en esto! Prometí no…

–Si, prometiste. Pero piensas demasiado alto. Es como si tus neuronas tuvieran un altavoz que dijeran: ¡Nikos tiene razón! ¡Kanon es el demonio! Solo le faltan cuernos y tridente.

–Si tan segura estas de que lo que estáis haciendo es buena idea no veo porque te pones así.

Naia se detuvo de golpe, y los dos hicieron lo mismo. Vio de uno a otro y se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que su hermano terminase de hablar.

–¿O no? –Naia solamente ladeó el rostro.– ¿Ves? Estoy en lo cierto.

–¿Qué sabrás tú de lo que es cierto y de lo que no?

–Bueno, en este caso… –Nikos se encogió sutilmente de hombros.– Sabes de sobra que todo el mundo desconfía de Kanon. Ha dado muchos motivos para hacer tal cosa. ¡Incluso Saga lo hace!

–No tienes la menor idea de lo que Saga hace, y por qué lo hace. –Gruñó mientras fruncía el ceño un poco más si era posible.– Deja de utilizar su nombre solo cuando te conviene.

–Voy a serte sincero con esto. –Naia tensó tanto la mandíbula, que comenzó a doler.– Estas con Kanon, bajo vuestros curiosos y peculiares términos, si. Pero… ¿estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres y no solamente el camino más corto, y también retorcido, para conseguirlo?

–¿De qué hablas?

–De que pienso, y siempre lo he hecho, de que es con Saga con quién quieres estar. Y no has podido, por el motivo que sea. No has esperado si quiera a que la situación se normalizara, a que Kanon se gane su sitio de vuelta, y no sea visto más como una amenaza que como uno de los nuestros.

–¿Podéis decirme que sabéis vosotros de lo que yo siento o quiero? Llevo meses intentando haceros comprender, uno a uno, a ti, a Deltha, a Aioros… pero todos os habéis creado una película muy personal en la que creéis fielmente, y os importa una mierda lo que yo tenga que decir. Yo, que soy la única implicada, y quien sabe infinitamente mejor lo que siente por uno u otro y lo que deja de sentir. Sois una panda de metomentodos que haría bien en conseguirse una vida propia. ¿Sabéis a qué nivel me estáis dejando con vuestras absurdas conjeturas? ¿Quiénes os habéis creído para juzgarme así? Estoy con Kanon porque quiero estar con Kanon. Punto.

Con la respiración agitada, se dio la vuelta y reemprendió el camino. Respiró hondo, tratando por todos los medios de tranquilizarse y siguió andando. Siempre había sido impulsiva, pero se había esforzado por ser comprensiva con las opiniones de todos ellos, porque les adoraba. Intentaba comprender que Nikos se sentía tan fuera de lugar como muchos otros y que había cosas que no entendía. ¿Pero dónde quedaba ella en todo eso? ¿No les importaba lo que ella sintiera? ¿Lo que quisiera? ¿La veían como a una niña tonta a la que había que decirle cómo y qué hacer? Nikos había dado voz a su teoría, al menos tenia el valor de decir las cosas como las pensaba, eso si. Pero Deltha, que ahora callaba, pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Y Aioros.

Resopló con sus miradas fijas en su espalda.

Y, entonces, atravesó el arco de piedra semiderruido al que habían llegado sin darse cuenta. Se detuvo de inmediato. No conocía aquel rincón del Santuario. No lo recordaba siquiera de sus años de niñez cuando simplemente era un estanque… pero había oído hablar de él a su vuelta.

Las aguas cristalinas apenas se movían, y los azulejos de colores del fondo brillaban tenuemente bajo el tímido sol del invierno. Ninguno de los sonidos del Santuario parecía llegar a aquel rincón, donde nada se atrevía a resonar en el viento y romper su paz. Solamente los pinos que rodeaban el lugar murmuraban al ritmo de la brisa, mientras las gotas resbalaban suavemente, y sin cesar, por la piedra como si de lágrimas se tratasen.

Las mismas lágrimas que empeñaron sus ojos en el momento en que reparó en las siluetas del pilar. Las reconocía, una a una. Era imposible no hacerlo porque era como si ellos estuvieran allí, con sus cuerpos pintados con maestría. El Pilar de Piedra donde los dioses habían encerrado a los Santos Dorados por toda la eternidad, le había robado el aliento. No se dio cuenta de cuando las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, esparciéndose al contacto con su máscara. Ni tampoco de cuándo Nikos y Deltha llegaron hasta ella.

–¿Le veis? –Murmuró. Nikos la miró de soslayo.– ¿Veis a todos? Kanon está ahí… en su lugar; ese que decís no se ha ganado. Junto a Saga, con la cicatriz de su ceja. –Dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada triste al reparar en el detalle. Incluso en piedra podía distinguirles a la perfección.– _Juntos_. –Se mordió los labios, intentando no llorar.– Nunca encontrarás la manera de agradecerles lo que hicieron por ti, por todos. Jamás, Nikos. Nunca entenderás la magnitud de lo que sufrieron y de lo que sufren… De lo que aún hoy soportan por vuestra culpa. Así que, si no entiendes, al menos déjales en paz. _Dejadles_ vivir.

No esperó por una respuesta, bordeó el estanque y se acercó hasta el _heroon_ improvisado que había nacido en la misma piedra del muro. No era nada suntuoso, a diferencia del templo que había en Rodorio. No era más que una pequeña cavidad aprovechando una ancestral brecha en la roca. Sin embargo, alguien había prendido unas cuantas velas junto a una flor y un poco de incienso. Se sintió extrañamente conmovida ante la admiración y gratitud que todos ellos despertaban en una persona desconocida y anónima. Quizá en varias. Tomó una vela apagada entre sus manos, y con cuidado, la acercó a una de las llamas encendidas, prendiéndola, y la dejó junto a las demás.

¡Qué injusto le parecía que sus propios hermanos de armas fueran tan duros juzgándoles!

Ya no podía con aquel asunto. Estaba cansada de que algo que la hacía feliz, de algo que hacía feliz a Kanon, fuera juzgado y visto como un pecado mortal o una estupidez adolescente. Quería a su hermano, quería a Deltha, los adoraba con locura… pero ellos no podían comprenderla, y tampoco querían. Era más sencillo decirle una y otra vez que se equivocaba, antes que intentar ponerse en su lugar.

Se quitó la máscara para secarse las lágrimas, y volvió a colocarla en su sitio. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, e internamente, agradeció a Athena por haberles liberado de aquel destino tan cruel. Después se dio la vuelta, con la mirada de Nikos sobre ella, mientras Deltha permanecía absorta viendo el pilar. Se marchó, dejándoles atrás.

–¡Naia! –Gritó Deltha, pero la morena no respondió.

-X-

El abrazo que Shion le dio se sintió sincero y especial… lo era, tanto para el joven como para el mayor. Ninguno de los dos se imaginó que volverían a estar en una situación como aquella, en la que la vida les daba la oportunidad de celebrar.

Aioros correspondió el abrazo con tanta fuerza como pudo. No festejaba un año más vida, sino una vida nueva _completa_. El camino había sido largo y tenebroso, lleno de éxitos pagados con lágrimas y sangre; y, en algún punto, incluso de desesperanza. Sin embargo, días como aquel, momentos como ese, hacían que el regalo de vida que su diosa les había dado fuera mil veces más valioso. Con altibajos, cierto era que la perfección era algo que todos habían dejado de esperar, pero hermoso y digno de ser disfrutado.

–Felicidades, hijo. –Le murmuró mientras tomaba su rostro entre las manos y le obsequiaba una sonrisa que el castaño correspondió.– Disfruta de este día y de todos los quedan por venir.

–Lo haré.

Encantado, Shion le palmeó el hombro. Giró en busca de Dohko y cuando sus miradas coincidieron, supieron que era el momento de marcharse. Milo llevaba un buen rato ansioso, con ánimos de sobra para comenzar la _verdadera_ fiesta.

–Felicidades, Aioros. –El chino se despidió también, con un abrazo al festejado.– Pasadlo bien muchachos.

–¡Por supuesto que si! Nos encargaremos de eso.

–No bebáis de más. –Ante la advertencia de Patriarca, las mejillas del santo de Sagitario se sonrojaron.– Y no dejes que te tienten lo suficiente como para terminar inconsciente.

–No sucederá de nuevo. –Con nerviosismo, Aioros se revolvió los rizos castaños.

Las risas de sus compañeros no se dejaron esperar. El rostro de Aioros, cuando se sentía apenado y pillado con la guardia baja, solía ser memorable. Tan transparente, como un crío pequeño.

–Bien. Confío en que las celebraciones terminarán adecuadamente en esta ocasión. Disfrutadlo.

–¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! –Incluso antes de que el lemuriano y el chino abandonaran el salón, Milo ya había corrido a la cocina en busca de las provisiones que él mismo había preparado.

Reapareció un par de minutos más tarde, atropellando a todos y a todo con un par de bolsas gigantes. El arquero lo había visto llegar antes, pero hasta ese momento, no había tenido el valor de acechar qué había dentro. Pero, por lo que podía ver, el misterio terminaba ahí mismo, cuando una a una, las botellas fueron posándose sobre la mesa. Una vez más, Milo no había reparado en gustos.

–Ahora que los viejos se marcharon, podemos oficialmente inaugurar el segundo cumpleaños en las Doce Casas. –La sonrisilla en los labios de Milo hizo que algo en Aioros se estremeciera.– ¿Qué tomas, Aioros? ¿Lo mismo de la vez anterior?

Y, por arte de magia, un vaso lleno de transparente y peligroso vodka se plantó frente al festejado.

El santo de Sagitario ni siquiera hizo el intento de tocarlo. De hecho, su mirada recelosa traicionó a sus pensamientos: había pasado por ello una vez, lo había sufrido, lo había sobrevivido… y lo había detestado. No era necesario que Deltha, ni Shion, ni nadie, le dijeran lo que debía hacer, o no, en su fiesta. Así que, dispuesto a enfrentar la insistencia del escorpión, empujó el vaso un poco más allá, lo suficientemente lejos de él.

–Creo que voy a pasar del vodka hoy.

–¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué?!

–Porque la última vez no fue divertido; fue un maldito desastre. No tengo intenciones de repetirlo, Milo. Gracias. –Alcanzó a escuchar un par de risillas al respecto y no pudo evitar buscar la mirada de Shura, quien le sonrió, contento con su decisión.

–¡Oye! –Pero Milo no sería tan fácil de esquivar. Si algo, el peliazul era la representación de la insistencia cuando se trataba de temas como aquel.– No fui yo quien te emborrachó la última vez. –Todas las miradas volaron inequívocamente al rincón donde Kanon estaba sentado.

–¡Eh! Yo no le puse la botella en los labios, ni le obligué a beber. –El gemelo se defendió.

–_Tristemente_ tiene razón, y no pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces.

–Entonces, ¿no vas a beber?

–Vodka, no. Hay cerveza en mi refrigerador… por si alguien más quiere. –Miró al resto. Esperaba que su idea de llenar la nevera funcionara y Milo le dejara salir de esa, ileso.

–Yo te acepto una. –Shura, como siempre, le cubrió la espalda. A decir verdad, sabía que era la única manera de que Aioros conservara la dignidad y satisficiera a Milo en el intento.

–Genial. –Y antes de que el escorpión pusiera algún pero más, el castaño salió disparado en dirección a su cocina.

Shura no pudo evitar reír al escuchar el bufido de Milo, y no fue el único. En menos de un mes, el arquero había conseguido mejorar sus habilidades para escabullirse de situaciones comprometidas. Sin embargo, faltaba comprobar si las mejoras eran lo suficientemente buenas, como para que el escorpión cediera.

–¿Piensas interrogarlo como me interrogaste a mi en tu cumpleaños? –Kanon tomó la bebida que el santo de Sagitario rechazó. Dio un trago y volvió a asentarla en el piso, junto a él.– No creo que tenga cosas ni medianamente interesantes que contarte.

–¿Vamos a volver al mismo tema? –Shaka gruñó. Aunque, muy en el fondo, ni siquiera sabía por qué le sorprendía esa situación.

–Venga, Buda. Es interesante. ¿No aprendiste nada de todo lo que Kanon nos contó durante mi fiesta? –Milo contraatacó.

–Si. Aprendí que hay cosas que nadie más que uno mismo debe de saber.

–Amén por eso. –Camus se apresuró a acotar, antes de que su propio vaso de vodka rozara sus labios.

–Buuh… ¡qué aburridos sois!

–¿Quiénes son aburridos? –La pregunta de Aioros marcó su regreso. Se escurrió entre las sillas añadidas a su salón y volvió a acomodarse en su sofá, con la esperanza de que la cerveza la ayudara a sobrellevar la larga noche que le esperaba.

–Camus y Shaka.

–¿Y eso?

–Porque aparentemente no prestan atención a las estupideces que Kanon siempre tiene que comentar.

–¡¿Tu también, Saga?! –El gemelo no supo si debía sentirse ofendido por la genuina expresión de asombro en el rostro del escorpión. ¿En serio Milo pensaba que él disfrutaba de las graciosidades de Kanon?

–Te sorprende.

–¡Pues claro que si!

–¿Por qué habría de gustarme que Kanon vaya por ahí, contando cosas que solo deberían incumbirle a él y a… la _persona_ con la que acuesta? –Y, sin saber por qué, algo dentro de si se revolvió. No sabía desde que momento, mencionar el nombre de Naia junto al de Kanon se había vuelto tan difícil.

–La persona con la que me acuesto tiene nombre. No es tan difícil olvidarlo, supongo. –Saga entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, pero el hecho de que Kanon pudiera encontrar un significado encerrado en sus palabras que él no veía, le puso en alerta. De inmediato, se esforzó por permanecer indiferente. Si su hermano olía sangre, iría directo a la yugular.– Tampoco es pecado decirlo en voz alta. ¡Estamos en confianza! ¿No es verdad?

No hubo un solo comentario al respecto, pero eso le bastaba al peliazul. Después de todo, algunos de ellos podrían no estar de acuerdo con lo que sucedía, o dejaba de suceder, en las habitaciones ajenas, pero ninguno sería capaz de soltar ni media palabra a Shion o a nadie. Así que Kanon estaba en libertad de dar rienda suelta a su lengua. Los secretos, y los no secretos, estaban a salvo en las paredes del salón de Sagitario.

–Pues venga, dí lo que quieras decir. –_"Si es que algo te faltó"_ pensó, no sin que le faltasen ganas de gruñir ante la idea de escuchar las idioteces que Kanon tenía que decir y que, para su mala fortuna, seguramente involucraban a Naiara. ¡Y seguía preguntándose por qué de pronto le resultaba tan insoportable escuchar eso!

–¡Oh! ¿Tienes más cosas que contarnos?

–El bicho morirá de la emoción. Cualquiera diría que su vida sexual se limita a lo que Kanon le cuente de la suya. –El comentario desparpajado de Aioria hizo estallar las risas en el salón.

–Cierra la boca, gato. Me gusta escuchar experiencias ajenas. Uno siempre puede aprender de ello. No hay desperdicio en nada. –Meneó el dedo. Habiendo conseguido que el santo de Leo rodara los ojos, volvió su atención al gemelo menor.– Tienes toda nuestra atención.

Sin embargo, a Kanon no le era difícil notar que la atención que tenía era la de Milo y la de nadie más. El pequeño bicho siempre había visto a través de los ojos de Saga y de él, y si tenía que decirlo, ese pequeño altar en que los había puesto, le resultaba muy satisfactorio. Era agradable saber que aquel sentimiento seguía vigente.

A pesar de ello, y de la forma casi idolatrante en que el escorpión le observaba, podía sentir cierta hostilidad hacia su persona de parte de otros compañeros. Por supuesto, Shaka parecía taladrarlo con su mirada turquesa y, aunque los ojos de Camus no expresaban mucho, algo le decía que no estaba especialmente animado. Máscara Mortal y Afrodita eran historias opuestas, en especial el italiano, que lucía tan ansioso como el mismo Milo por escuchar cualquier cosa que pudiera animarles el rato. Shura, Aioria y Aldebarán eran el término medio: no serían quejicas respecto a sus chismes, pero tampoco rogarían por ellos. Caso curioso el del arquero, que siempre ponía cara de susto o de disgusto a sus palabras, pero que en esta ocasión se mantenía quieto y callado, empecinado en esconderse en el sofá, suplicando a todos los dioses porque no le convirtieran en el tema de conversación. Y por último… por último estaba Saga, quien de pronto, se sentía tirante e inquieto como hacía _mucho_ que no lo veía.

–¿Sabes qué, bicho? –Replicó tras unos segundos larguísimos de silencio y de suspenso.– Cuando lo dices así, suena como si yo fuera el único que se folla a alguien aquí. No me creo que tengáis vidas tan aburridas. –Negó con la cabeza.- Salvo tú, Shaka… y tú, arquero.

–La cuestión es que no todos tenemos la… gracia para contar cosas íntimas. Algunos preferimos que se queden en el dormitorio.

–¿Te sientes intimidado, gatito?

–En lo absoluto. –Bebió un trago de su propia bebida.– Pero Marin me sacará los ojos si sabe que comparto datos con vosotros. Especialmente contigo, bicho. No te ofendas.

–No me ofendo. Solo me parece egoísta.

–¿Egoísta? –Aioria parpadeó. La explicación que estaba a punto de solicitar iba a resultarle sumamente divertida.– ¿Por qué demonios es egoísta guardarme los secretos que tengo con mi novia? –Y sí: había dicho _novia_, y no le importaba el hecho de que Shaka casi muriera ahogado con el vaso de agua que bebía.

–¡Porque esas son el tipo de cosas que se platican con los amigos! Y una mujer no debe intervenir en amistades masculinas.

–Si me estuviera tirando a cualquier mujer, te daría detalles. Pero resulta que le tengo suficiente aprecio a mi chica como para no hablar de ella sin su autorización. Si consigues convencer a Marin que te cuente detalles de nuestras cosas, ¡hombre, que me da igual!

Milo entrecerró los ojos. La idea simplemente no le había agradado, porque la batalla estaba perdida. Si había una mujer lo suficientemente discreta como para llevarse un santo dorado a la cama sin levantar rumores alrededor de ellos, era precisamente la amazona de Águila. No había forma humana en que el escorpión le sacara siquiera un ápice de información. Y Aioria simplemente lo sabía, a juzgar por la risilla socarrona en sus labios.

–Gato, deberías tirarte a cualquier loca que se te cruce en el camino. Serías más divertido.

–Ya, ya.

–Si necesitas consejos para tirarte a una loca, Máscara Mortal podría proveerte de algunos. Tiene _cierta_ fijación con las ménades. –Afrodita terció. Su afirmación le hizo acreedor de una maldición en italiano.

–Uh, las _locas_.

–Cierra el hocico, Escorpio. Y tú también, florecita. ¿Te crees gracioso?

–¿Son… las mismas _ménades_ que recuerdo? –Aioros preguntó casi con timidez. Recordaba haberse topado con ellas en alguna ocasión, perdidas en los bosques que rodeaban a Rodorio. Recordaba también haber huido tan rápido como le había sido posible. Las advertencias de propios y extraños eran muy claras: las locas que habitaban en aldeas nómadas alrededor de los bosques del pueblo no traían nada bueno para nadie.

–Las mismas. –Piscis le recordó.

–Borrachas, violentas y hambrientas de sexo. Suenan como tu pareja ideal, Ángelo. –Kanon le palmeó la espalda con tanta fuerza, que el santo de Cáncer se sintió a punto de caer de la silla.

–¡Esas son tonterías! ¡Mierda inventada! Díselo, florecita.

–¿Por qué mentiría? ¿Vas a negarme que te has follado a algunas de esas locas?

Incapaz de negar una verdad, el italiano se limitó a fulminar con la mirada al sueco. Si hubiese estado en su poder, Matti habría terminado perdido en el Yomotsu, intentando no tragar ceniza de muertos. Sin embargo, poco le duraron los intentos de asesinar a Afrodita con ayuda de sus ojos, pues poco después, tras ver a Milo susurrar algo al oído del león, el chorro de vodka que salió a propulsión por la boca de Aioria hizo que acaparara las miradas.

Mientras el castaño luchaba por recobrar el aliento y no morir ahogado en alcohol, Milo se apresuraba a palmearle la espalda, perdido en sus propias carcajadas.

–¡Joder, Milo! –Se quejó cuando pudo recuperar la capacidad de hablar.– ¡Esa es una imagen mental que no quería tener en mi cabeza _nunca_! –Las risas del escorpión subieron de intensidad.

–Casi tengo miedo de preguntar. –Shura musitó.

–Oh, por favor, no lo hagas. –A Camus, la idea no le entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo. Al ver la cara de su amigo acuariano, Milo no pudo sino carcajearse con más fuerzas.

–¡Fue solo un comentario!

–¡Fue un comentario _horrible_! –Mientras Milo y Aioria discutían, los ojos de los demás iban de uno a otro, picados por la curiosidad.

–¿Qué rayos has dicho, bichejo? –El menor de los gemelos, sin poder soportar más su falta de conocimiento, preguntó.

–Solo he dicho que follarse a una loca es mejor que _usar_ las máscaras que solía haber en Cáncer. Con razón las pobres siempre andaban con la boca abierta y chillando de pena. ¡Hay que ver lo que Máscara Mortal las ponía a hacer!

Un profundo silencio se adueño de a habitación con la misma rapidez con que las expresiones en los rostros de los otros santos se oscurecieron. Incluso Kanon, quien usualmente tenía algo que decir, se quedó mudo. Ladeó la cabeza, entreabrió los labios y arrugó el ceño, pero las palabras brillaron por ausencia.

–Eso es sencillamente _asqueroso_, Milo. –Saga puso en palabras aquello que todos pensaban, pero que no terminaban de decir. Obviamente, su airada queja solo entretuvo más y más al escorpión.

–Maldito bicho de mierda. ¡La próxima vez que entrenemos, te patearé el culo hasta que tu cerebro se acomode dentro de él! –Pero el santo de Escorpio en realidad se divertía terriblemente haciendo rabiar al italiano.

–Por Athena, ¿podéis comportaros como adultos?

Y, para sorpresa de todos, Milo guardó silencio ante la petición del santo de la Virgen. Por un segundo, Shaka pensó que había encontrado un modo de hacer entrar en razón al más joven. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo ingenuo que había sido.

–Vale. Hablemos de cosas de adultos. –Sonrió, sin ninguna vergüenza.– ¿Quién será el primero en hablar? Todos tendréis que aportar una historia pervertida, incluso tú, gato receloso. Puedes contarnos de alguna de tus conquistas pasadas si deseas, pero tienes que hablar. Shaka, Aioros, os recomendaría prestar atención, pues experiencia os falta. Oh, y Mu… –Se pensó un momento lo que iba a decir. La verdad era que nunca se había preguntado si el santo de Aries había tenido algún tipo de vida sexual, compartiendo cada rincón de su casa con una pulga hiperactiva como era Kiki.– Mu… Mu, tú… tú puedes contarnos de los hongos maravillosos del Tibet que funcionan mejor que el Viagra, según dicen. ¡Eso es! Una buena historia. No entiendo por qué demonios los lemurianos están en peligro de extinción. –La última observación se la hizo a si mismo, pero Camus se encargó de complementarla con un coscorrón.

–¿Cómo puede hablar tanto? –Aioros preguntó entre murmullos a Shura.

–Te sorprenderías.

Pero a Milo ese tipo de detalles le importaban poco. Él era así: espontaneidad, escándalo y diversión. Se había autoimpuesto la pesada misión de mantener la alegría en los templos zodiacales y no tenía intenciones de fallar, aún si su burbujeante personalidad podía ser excesiva para los demás.

–Bien, bien. ¿Quién irá primero? ¿Alde? ¿Alguna brasileña de la que quieras hablarnos? Son sexys en sus trajes diminutos de carnaval. –Levantó las cejas repetidamente, en un gesto de franca perversión.

–¡Milo!

–¡Oh, vale! ¿Qué tal tú, cabra? La tranquilidad de los Pirineos se presta para un poco de compañía, ¿no?

–Ya quisieras, Milo.

–¡Por Athena! ¡Un poco de participación no estaría mal! –El peliazul se cruzó de brazos. La falta de cooperación por parte de sus iguales era frustrante. Tendría que tomar la batuta.– Ya que estáis especialmente odiosillos hoy, iré primero.

–Esto será interesante. –Kanon rió por lo bajo.

–Veréis… siempre he tenido cierta fijación con las mujeres mayores. No ancianas, solo… _experimentadas_. Así que cuando tenía quince, conocí a esta chica que…

En algún punto de la historia, aunque sus ojos fijos en Milo dijeran lo contrario, el cerebro de Saga dejó de escuchar. Encendió un cigarrillo y lo caló con suavidad.

El tema de conversación no le convencía en lo absoluto. De hecho, temía enormemente el momento en que llegara su turno de hablar, porque sabía que Milo se abalanzaría sobre él con un montón de preguntas cuyas respuestas eran tan públicas como su vida sexual durante los tiempos de Ares.

Sin embargo, pensándolo fríamente, tarde o temprano le tocaría responder preguntas que no iban a gustarle. Así que mejor tomarlo con calma que amargarse la noche con ello. Algo positivo había en hablar de ello: esquivar los asuntos de cama de Kanon y Naiara.

-X-

El punto álgido en la tarde de Milo había sido el momento en que consiguió convencer a Camus de compartir una historia personal que incluía hielo, mujeres y perversión. El francés podía ser un hombre reservado, así que esos pequeños instante de soltura era oro puro para el escorpión, siempre deseoso de conocer cada detalle de la vida de su amigo.

Aioria se había reído de él, aduciendo la cara de idiota que ponía a cada palabra que el santo de Acuario decía. Pero a Milo le tenía sin cuidado lo que el león pudiera decirle… hasta que el castaño tocó una fibra sensible, al comparar su rostro al de Máscara Mortal, cuando contaba las viejas fábulas sobre el Patriarca Arles. Entonces, el peliazul se había envuelto en una breve discusión que solo terminó cuando, picado en el orgullo, Aioria soltó una de esas historias pre-Marin, como el bicho solía llamarlas, y que Milo tanto disfrutaba.

–Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Estáis tomando apuntes? –Interrumpió al león de pronto, para corroborar el seguimiento que los dos miembros más _atrasados_ del grupo daban a la pequeña cátedra. Shaka le respondió con una mirada de fastidio, mientras Aioros se sopló los flecos.– ¿Hay algo que no entiendas, Aioros?

–No, todo claro. Tranquilo. –Se estiró en busca de otra cerveza. La abrió y volvió a acomodarse en el sofá, con la falsa ilusión de que Milo siguiera pasando de él.

–¿Estás aburrido?

–No, no estoy aburrido. –Estaba seguro de que la voz le tembló de solo pensar que, de pronto, tenía la atención del santo de Escorpio sobre él. Shura le miró de soslayo y lo que su mirada dijo, no le tranquilizó en lo absoluto.

–Es su cumpleaños y nadie le presta atención. ¡Por supuesto que está aburrido!

–No, no. Estoy bien. –Respondió al comentario de Máscara Mortal.– Solo escucho.

–Deberías aportar algo. –El italiano insistió.

–Yo… no tengo nada que aportar. –Bebió un sorbo. Si tenía que admitirlo, incluso se sentía un poquito fuera de lugar en esa conversación. Aparentemente, todo el mundo tenía algo que decir. Tristemente, él no.

–Puedes contarnos. Estamos en confianza. –Milo le guiñó el ojo.- ¿Apus y tú sellaron el trato?

–¿Eh? –Parpadeó.

–Que si te la has follado ya. Sexo... Dormir juntos y esas otras formas ridículas de llamarle. –Aioros sabía a lo que se refería, pero simplemente se sentía incómodo hablando de ello.

–Pues… yo… –Suspiró.– No. –Admitió, y, si lo pensaba bien, casi prefería no haberlo hecho aún, porque así no habría forma de que dijera nada, sin importar la presión que le pusieran.

–¡¿Y qué habéis estado haciendo todo este tiempo?! –El escorpión exclamó.

–¡Es cosa nuestra! –El arquero se defendió, pero el cerebro de Milo no tardó en recabar otro dato de _vital_ importancia.

–Oh, por Zeus… ¡Eres virgen todavía!

Y aquella no era una pregunta, así que técnicamente, Aioros no estaba obligado a negar o a afirmar. Pero tenía bien claro que su virginidad se había perdido, catorce años atrás, entre las piernas de una de las hetairas más lindas que había visto en su vida. Ese era un secreto que siempre se guardaría para si; no por el daño a su reputación que pudiera sufrir, sino porque sabía lo que implicaría para su relación con Deltha. El desliz había sido la falla más grande que había tenido para con la amazona y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo público.

–¿Hay algo de malo con eso? –refunfuñó, sintiéndose incapaz de decir cualquier otra cosa.

–¡Lleváis juntos prácticamente desde la resurrección y todos ese tiempo antes de que murieras! ¿Por qué os tardáis tanto? ¡No es tan difícil! Solo tienes que…

–¡Ya, ya! ¡Ya sé que se hace! –No quería explicaciones crudas de cómo funcionaba.– Solo no se ha dado. Si yo no tengo prisa, no entiendo por qué vosotros deberías de tenerla. Estoy a gusto con lo que tenemos y no me molesta esperar el tiempo que sea necesario. –Torció la boca y apuró el trago de cerveza. Milo nunca sabía cuándo detenerse. De pronto, estaba en el medio de la conversación y no le gustaba el hecho de que su vida estuviera bajo escrutinio.

–¡Pero, Aioros…!

–Quizás el pequeño arquero se siente intimidado.

–¿Qué? –No le sorprendía en lo absoluto que Kanon metiera las narices en aquel asunto. De hecho, le sorprendía más el tiempo que se había tomado en intervenir.– ¿Por qué habría de sentirme intimidado?

–Apus es una mujer con experiencia. –El gemelo se encogió de hombros.– Ha estado con otros hombres; todos ellos con habilidades que probablemente tú no tienes. Eso podría incomodarte, ¿no te parece? Sentirte _comparado_… y superado, por supuesto.

Aioros no respondió a la provocación. Lo que era más, incluso se sintió satisfecho del modo en que, por una vez, consiguió ocultar todo lo que surcaba por su mente.

Sin embargo, estaba de más decir que su ego se había sentido ligeramente golpeado con las palabras de Kanon. Nunca había sido un tipo inseguro, pero cada detalle escupido por el gemelo de pronto tomaba una importancia en la que no había reparado sino hasta ese mismo instante.

–Dejadlo en paz. El sexo es para divertirse, no para torturarse a uno mismo. –Saga, _increíblemente_, salió en su auxilio. Sabía que no había tenido por qué meterse, pero de algún modo le irritaba la forma en que Kanon siempre buscaba pretextos para molestar al castaño, sobre todo sintiéndose en ventaja.– Y, tú, no escuches a estos idiotas. Apus regresó a este sitio por ti. Volvió, catorce años después, y créeme cuando te digo, que sabía lo que eso implicaba. Si va a estar contigo, lo hará porque _eres tú_… no por lo que sepas o no sepas hacer en la cama. Te prefirió por encima de los tipos más _habilidosos_ de los que Kanon habla. Eso es lo que tiene que importarte cuando llegue el momento.

–Eso es. –Aldebarán le respaldó. Su enorme y franca sonrisa consiguió sacarle una igual al arquero.– No hay prisas para esas cosas. Se dan cuando tienen que darse.

–Ya, pero…

–Escuchad a Saga y dejadle tranquilo. –Kanon se vio interrumpido.– Si yo hubiera tenido que escucharos antes de mi primera vez, me hubiera muerto de miedo antes de tenerla. –Aioria trató de defender a su hermano, pero la cabeza de Milo ya andaba en otras cosas, que pronto habría de expresar en palabras.

–Oye, Apus es Escorpio, ¿cierto?

–No todos los Escorpio son como tú, Milo. –Shura le dijo. Al menos eso quería pensar. Dentro de todo, Deltha siempre le había parecido mucho más tranquila que el griego.

–Pues por una vez, eso sería una ventaja para el arquero. –El peliazul le sacó la lengua.– Soy muy bueno en todo lo relacionado con el sexo y no soy egoísta. Me gusta enseñar.

–Lo tuyo no es enseñar, es pervertir.

–Es lo mismo, Camus.

–Las prácticas son divertidas. –Ángelo rió por lo bajo, solo para dar un calada profunda a su cigarro después.

–Y exhaustivas en muchas ocasiones.

–Sois la sutileza encarnada.

–Siempre, Afro, siempre.

–Como sea. –Milo recobró aquella sonrisa tan suya.– Como parte de mis buenos deseos a nuestro querido Sagitario, y aún sin saber que su situación sexual era tan crítica, me he tomado la molestia de traerle un regalo, a nombre de todos, por supuesto.

–Oh, por los dioses. –Shura musitó, mientras Camus parecía expresar su apoyo a aquel lamento frunciendo el ceño.

Del fondo de las bolsas en las que había llevado las provisiones alcohólicas, un paquete surgió. No era muy grande y la envoltura era bonita.

Milo lo tomó y, brincando todos los obstáculos entre su asiento y el sofá donde el santo de Sagitario estaba sentado, se acercó a él. Le tendió el obsequio y Aioros lo aceptó con una sonrisa que, si uno analizaba bien, encerraba un poquito de temor.

–Va a gustarte. –Milo volvió a sonreír.

–Gracias… ¿qué es?

–¡Ábrelo! Te aseguro que nunca vas a cansarte de él. –Torpemente, Aioros asintió.

Echó una mirada fugaz a Saga y encontró tanta curiosidad en sus ojos como en los de él mismo… y no era el único. Sin más miramientos, rompió el papel. La imagen que apareció a través de las tiras de papel roto, le dejó en palabras.

–Es…

–Un libro. –Mu complementó. No alcanzaba a ver el nombre del ejemplar, pero en el fondo, el lemuriano suspiraba con tranquilidad, pensando en el universo de posibilidades que Milo pudo haber encontrado para dar y que podrían resultar incómodas. Mu no sabía que pronto se daría cuenta que estaba equivocado.

–Oh… -Shura, a un lado de Aioros, entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca. El rostro del pobre arquero se tiñó de rojo.

–Te has esmerado, bicho. –Incluso Aioria sonrió atropelladamente, tratando de no estallar en carcajadas ahí mismo..

–¡¿Qué demonios es?! ¡No alcanzo a ver! –Se quejó el menor de los gemelos.

–Es… es…

–¡Es un Kamasutra! –El santo de Escorpio le arrancó le libro de las manos para mostrarlo al resto de los asistentes.

Kanon y Máscara Mortal rieron tan fuerte como él. Otros como Aioria, Afrodita, Aldebarán y Saga, escondieron sus sonrisas cómplices del mejor modo que pudieron. Camus y Shaka no lucían mínimamente entretenidos, aunque el francés no pudo evitar que la comisura de sus labios se curvara ligeramente. Mientras, Mu y Aioros lucían listos para morir de bochorno, con el pobre de Shura tratando de aligerar el ambiente para su amigo.

–¡Déjame ver eso! –Kanon arrebató el libro a Milo. Lo abrió y pasó las hojas rápidamente. La sonrisa en sus labios se ensanchó.– Vaya… con fotos, descripciones, trucos y todo. Esto es una obra de arte.

–Solo lo mejor de lo mejor para nuestro querido arquero.

–Yo también quiero ver. –Ángelo se levantó de su lugar y se detuvo detrás del gemelo para leer por encima de su hombro. La risilla pervertida hizo acto de aparición.- Apus no podrá quejarse. Un poco de empeño y lo tendrás dominado, arquero.

–Dioses. –El aludido hundió el rostro entre sus manos.

–Uuh… esta es especialmente buena. –Ignorándole por completo, Máscara Mortal señaló una de las hojas del libro. Kanon respaldó su opinión.

–Hay que esforzarse, pero remunera.

–¿Lo escuchaste, gato? –Aioria miró a su amigo de Escorpio con fastidio.– Seguro que tú eres de esos vagos que dejan a las chicas hacer todo el trabajo. ¡Uno también tiene que esforzarse!

Un trozo de patata frita voló hasta Milo para enredarse en su melena, pero la satisfacción de ver a Aioria sonrojándose y gruñendo, nadie se la quitaba. Sabía donde tocar para que doliera.

–¡Esta también es muy buena! –Ángelo exclamó de repente, haciendo a todos voltear a donde Kanon y él tironeaban del libro. Afrodita estiró el cuello y acalló una risita.

–¿Recuerdos, florecita?

–Si, pero no del tipo que tú piensas.

–¿Y cómo sabes lo que pienso? En realidad, creo que te estás riendo de lo mismo que me vino a la mente.

–¿Eh? ¡Contad! –Milo demandó. No estaba seguro de querer escuchar una historia que involucrara a Afrodita y a Máscara Mortal, pero su curiosidad era más grande que el sentido común.

El santo de las rosas y el cangrejo dorado intercambiaron miradas. Después, los ojos de ambos buscaron a la tercera persona en cuestión. Aquella última expresión hizo a Milo brincar de emoción.

–¿Tenéis algún chisme sucio que contar sobre Saga? Hablad. No seas tímidos. ¡_Hablad_!

–Oye, estoy aquí. No hables como si fuera invisible. –El santo de Géminis intervino. Ya se esperaba algo así. Si algo, le sorprendía que la conversación no se hubiera centrado en él antes. Maldita suerte.

–No precisamente sobre Saga.

–Más sobre… el Patriarca Arles. –El peliazul complementó a Piscis. Saga, en parte, respiró aliviado. Al menos habían diferenciado entre él y Arles.

–¡Oh!

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar de nueva cuenta la voz de Aioros. Ahí estaba él, sentado en su sofá, otra vez rojo como un tomate y visiblemente afectado de haber llamado la atención una vez más. Al menos, era bueno saber que no había muerto de vergüenza después de abrir su regalo.

De inmediato, el castaño se maldijo: la expresión de asombro le había salido más rápido y más fuerte de lo que le hubiera gustado.

–¿Qué tanto sabes de Arles, Aioros?

–Algo. –Respondió a Afrodita.– Deltha me ha contado chismes que se escuchan en los campamentos. Oficialmente, nadie habla demasiado del asunto.

Al ver el gesto que se dibujó en el rostro de Máscara Mortal, Saga gruñó. Aioros le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para exponer cada oscuro detalle que había presenciado durante los años de reinado de Ares. Para su mala fortuna, Afrodita y él sabían mucho más de lo debían, y el estúpido de Cáncer tenía una bocota enorme y nada prudente cuando se refería a rumores.

Lo único que le consolaba era el hecho de que Aioros no se había puesto a escupir todos los chismes absurdos que Deltha seguramente le contaba. Tenía suficiente con ser llamado caníbal fuera de las Doce Casas, como para ser considerado un caníbal pervertido dentro.

–Hay algo que tienes que saber sobre este hombre, Aioros. –Milo retomó la palabra. Saga se estremeció al sentir la mano del joven peliazul sobre su hombro. Con toda seguridad estaba a punto de decir una tontería.– Saga es _el_ hombre. Todo lo que necesites, él lo sabe. Cuando tengas una duda, él la resolverá. Cosmos, política, historia, lenguas, cualquier cosa. –El comentario le pilló por sorpresa. Milo nunca había sido tímido en expresar su admiración, pero esta vez había sonado especial y misteriosamente agradable.– Incluyendo el sexo. –Y ahí terminó el momento grato.

-X-

De pronto, entre tantas palabras de Milo, Aioros se sintió perdido. Los halagos no habían dejado de caer del cielo sobre Saga, quien incluso lucía ligeramente incómodo ante tanta adoración. Pero lejos de resultarle incómodo, los sentimientos de Milo evocaban viejos tiempo.

A pesar de Ares, Saga había crecido en todos los aspectos: como santo, como líder, como persona. Ni siquiera la sombra de los tiempos difíciles habían hecho mella en el aura de superioridad que le envolvía. Si tenía que decirlo, el santo de Sagitario se incluía entre las personas que le admiraban. No era solamente cuestión de fuerza e inteligencia, sino de fortaleza, por encima de todo lo demás. Después de haber sufrido en el infierno que había sido su vida por catorce años, poseer la tenacidad para levantarse una y otra vez era ciertamente loable. Cada gramo de respeto que se le mostraba, era bien merecido.

Sin embargo, en algún momento de la conversación, una vocecilla dentro de él comenzó a levantarle preguntas. No eran preguntas sobre Saga, sino sobre si mismo.

¿Dónde encajaba él en aquel mundo que apenas empezaba a entender? ¿Cuánto pesaban esos años de ausencia? ¿Podría recuperar algún día el tiempo perdido? No era la primera vez que lo pensaba; de hecho, desde el incidente en el cumpleaños de Milo llevaba cuestionándose al respecto con mucha más frecuencia. Shion le había recomendado ser paciente y no tratar de comerse al mundo en dos bocados. Pero no podía evitar pensar que todos se movían, y él permanecía atascado en un pasado que ya no existía.

–Así que ya sabes, arquero. –La súbita referencia a él le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.- Si tienes algún problema, el hombre que buscas está justo aquí.

–Basta ya, Milo.

Saga tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento, la conversación se voltearía a terrenos más personales.

–Lo que es más, si necesitas ayuda acerca de cómo utilizar correctamente este librito, estoy completamente seguro que Saga podría apoyarte en eso. –Ángelo pasó una página y giró el libro, para ver mejor las ilustraciones.- Arles tenía cierta fascinación con él.

–Ey. –El geminiano se quejó, aunque estaba seguro de que poco importaría lo que dijese.– ¿Te molestaría un poco de privacidad?

–Nunca fue _privado_.

–Para Arles quizá no, para mi si.

Y no era tanto la invasión a su vida personal lo que le enfadaba, sino el hecho de que Ángelo tuviera la desvergüenza de hablar de un tema en el que solo había sido un intruso indeseable, al igual que Afrodita. El Patriarca Arles los había tenido ahí, a cada paso, porque necesitaba su servilismo, no porque le fueran agradables. Sabían todo lo que sabían debido a que Ares se lo había permitido. La decisión nunca había sido suya.

A pesar de eso, pronto se vio a si mismo repitiéndose que no tenía sentido darse topes contra la pared. Enfadarse y discutir no iba a mantener a Máscara Mortal callado, ni a Afrodita. Incluso marcharse no era la solución. Se hablaría de cada oscuro detalle con o sin su presencia.

Mejor mantener la calma y soportar un poquito con tal de tener derecho a réplica. En esta ocasión, intentaría ser paciente con los santos de Piscis y Cáncer… Era la mejor muestra de buena voluntad que podía ofrecerles para reconstruir su relación.

–Oye, no puedes quejarte. Diversión nunca te faltó. –Insistió el italiano.– Ares nunca fue tímido con las chicas, ni tampoco se molestó en ocultar su maestría para esos menesteres.

–¿En serio? ¿Vas a hablar de eso? –Insistió. Paciencia; necesitaba _mucha_ paciencia.

–¡¿Por qué no?! Arles siempre fue un tema interesante para platicar.

–Porque solo os interesan los detalles morbosos. –Replicó, robando una sonrisa a Milo.- Además, todo lo que sabéis con _certeza_, viene de este par de idiotas chismosos. –Apuntó a los santos de Cáncer y Piscis.

Ambos santos aludidos entrecerraron los ojos, con cierto recelo. Sin embargo, Saga no alejó su mirada de ellos, insistiendo en lo que afirmaba y dispuesto a no dar marcha atrás a sus palabras. Una cosa era soportarlos y otra muy distinta dejar que retorcieran todo a su modo.

Entre tanto, Aioros solo podía seguir la conversación lo mejor que podía. Estaba más que enterado de los rumores que se esparcían en cada rincón del Santuario, pero a decir verdad, la mayor parte de ellos siempre los había considerado solo eso: _chismes_. Ahora, mientras más escuchaba a Milo y mientras más reparaba en las reacciones que arrancaba en Saga, más se preguntaba que tanto de todo lo que había escuchado podía ser verdad.

–¿Entonces es verdad que eras un poquito…? –Se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Golfo? Sí.

-¡Milo! –El gemelo se cruzó de brazos. Ares ya le había traído una reputación de muchas cosas como para seguir alargándolo.- No lo digas así.

–El _Honorable_ Maestro no tenía doncella o hetaira que se le resistiera. –Ángelo explicó.- Experimentadas, vírgenes, solas, acompañadas, simplemente tenían que pasar por su cama. Este pequeño librito… –mostró el Kamasutra.– … bien podría ser reescrito por él.

–No estáis bromeando. –Los ojos del arquero buscaron por testigos más confiables. La mueca resignada de Aioria y la suave negación de Shura le confirmaron que Cáncer no mentía.– Oh…

–Y vamos, sobra decir que el pudor tampoco era lo suyo. –Saga gruñó ligeramente al escuchar a Afrodita. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. No tenía caso.– Especialmente en las termas.

–No puedo creer que estéis contando esto… -Mu musitó. Él no había estado ahí, pero escuchar aquellos aspectos de Saga era inquietante.

–Yo tampoco. –El gemelo se quejó, a pesar de que Ángelo ni siquiera tomó en cuenta su disgusto.

–Las termas eran su lugar favorito. Aunque solo las consentidas iban ahí.

–Arabella. –Los ojos de Piscis buscaron con complicidad a Máscara Mortal.

–Si, definitivamente Arabella.

–¿La doncella del Templo Papal?

–Esa misma, Acuario. -Confirmó el sueco.

–"_Doncella_." –La risa desparpajada e irónica del italiano hizo que Saga arrugara el ceño. Al notarlo, Máscara Mortal se tragó las carcajadas. Carraspeó y dejó el tema por el momento.

–Pues vaya que el Templo Papal te sigue _muy_ manteniendo ocupado. Supongo que las doncellas aún te siguen pareciendo atractivas. –Viniendo de Camus, el cuestionamiento de sus actividades de tiempo libre pilló al santo de Géminis por sorpresa. Escuchó la tos mal disimulada de Shura y, entonces, ubicó aquel encuentro desafortunado la mañana siguiente al cumpleaños de Milo. Ató cabos y… no entendió _nada_.

–¿Qué sabes, Camus? –Milo rápidamente se puso al acecho. El resto de los santos no preguntó, pero no se sentían menos curiosos.

–Saga sigue amaneciendo en el Templo Papal.

–Obvio, Arabella está ahí. –Cáncer asintió.

–No estoy seguro de que sea ella.

–Al menos no fue ella con quién le vimos. –La voz de Shura sonó como un susurro lejano.

–¡Escupid el nombre! Esas son noticias interesantes. –Urgió Máscara Mortal. Su premura no fue bien recibida por ninguno de los otros dos santos.

–Vale. Esto no lo veía venir de vosotros.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Saga. –Leo admitió. Shura y Camus hablando de tales temas era definitivamente algo que no había cruzado por su mente. No mucho después, Aldebarán de unió a la expresión.

–Yo tampoco.

–¿De qué se me acusa exactamente?

–_Alessandra_. –Dijeron los dos a la vez.

–¿Eh? ¿La doncellita tímida? –Milo quiso saber.

–Justamente. Te vimos con ella el otro día, ¿recuerdas?

–Lucías _muy_ sospechoso. –Shura agregó.

–No me creo que tenga que daros explicaciones también de eso. ¿En serio pensáis que estaba con ella?

–No lo pensamos. –Camus contestó.- Lo sabemos.

–¿Dos doncellas, Saga? ¿En serio?

–Siempre le gustaron los grupos –Ángelo añadió, sus palabras no fueron bien tomadas.

Analizando los gestos del español y el francés, reparando en sus palabras y escuchando con cuidado el tono de sus voces, Saga supo qué estaba pasando. Por un segundo se quedó atónito. Pero un instante más tarde, reaccionó; todo tenía sentido. Camus y Shura con los ojos en la misma doncella… qué interesante.

–Me parece que no soy el único que encuentra_ tentadoras_ a las doncellas. –Vio el respingo en sus dos amigos.– Cualquiera diría que estáis _celosos_ de mis aventuras con Alessandra.

–No, no es eso. Es solo que… –Pero las palabras no le alcanzaron a Camus. Su cerebro se quedó en blanco tratando de justificarse.

–Solo nos pareció _sospechoso_. –Shura salió al rescate.

–Y sacasteis conclusiones rápidamente.

–¿Estamos equivocados? –Como respuesta, Saga levantó los hombros. No hubo afirmación, ni negación, de nada.

–¿Habría algún problema si me la estuviera tirando? –Los dos entrecerraron los ojos. Aioros hizo lo mismo; aquel era un lado tan poco conocido de Saga que comenzaba a preocuparle.

–¿Lo estás haciendo?

El momento de tensión hizo que las miradas fueran y vinieran de los dos santos involucrados a Saga. En el fondo, las dudas de Camus y Shura había pasado a ser compartidas por el resto, y las respuestas de Saga, con toda su vaguedad, no estaban ayudando en lo más mínimo.

–¿Sabéis qué? Si os gusta tanto, haced vuestra lucha. –Saga fingió un desinterés que no sentía. Le resultaba entretenido verles en esa situación, especialmente tratándose de _esos_ dos santos.

–Uh… –La reacción de Máscara Mortal atrajo la atención.- No tenéis muchas posibilidades si en verdad Saga se la está follando.

–Cierra la boca, Ángelo.

–Oye, cabra, no culpes al mensajero. ¡Sabes que es verdad! Si algo aprendió Saga en las manos de Ares es a como satisfacer a una mujer. Créeme, las he visto retorcerse de gusto.

–Demasiados detalles… –Aioros musitó. Estaba impactado y su ego, sin explicarse por qué, se sentía un poquito herido.

–Y no sabes ni la mitad, arquero.

–Tendré que ponerme a investigar todos esos retorcidos detalles del Patriarcado de Arles. –Kanon, que hasta entonces se había mantenido callado, retomó el habla.– ¿Arabella y Alessandra decís? Me fijaré más mañana durante el desayuno.

–No, no. Nadie va a fijarse más en _nada_. No quiero escándalos, porque tampoco quiero a Arles metiendo las narices en mis cosas. Además, ¿quién os ha confirmado que Alessandra y yo tenemos algo? ¿Eh?

–Tú. –Las voces de Camus y Shura volvieron a sonar al unísono.

–Yo no os he dicho nada. Vosotros visteis, mal pensasteis y asumisteis cosas que no son. –Bebió un largo trago de vodka, mientras sentía las miradas inquietas de sus compañeros sobre él.– Alessandra y yo no tuvimos nada. –Dijo, por fin, sintiéndose más que satisfecho con los rostros descolocadas del español y el francés.– Lo que visteis era a mi, coincidiendo con ella durante mi huída. Nada más.

–¿Huída? ¿De la vampiresa?

–No la llames _así_, Kanon. –Pero su gemelo no prestó ninguna atención a su petición, sino todo lo contrario. Era divertido esculcar en la vida _privada_ que Saga tanto se esforzaba por guardar. Sin embargo, Saga tampoco se hacía esperanzas al pensar que Kanon podría tener algún tipo de discreción. Sinceramente, ya le irritaba lo suficiente con todo aquel asunto de Naia, como para seguir sintiéndose molesto al respecto de su propia intimidad. Bufó. Mejor prestar atención a la cabra y al acuariano.– Como sea, Alessandra es toda vuestra.

Sin saberlo, sus palabras significaban mucho más. Camus y Shura no habían intentado nada hasta entonces. Se habían considerado cómplices de la misma _"indignación"_, pero de pronto, con el camino libre, todo amenazaba con cambiar. ¿Quién daría el primer paso?

–Jah. La habéis librado. Qué si Saga se os ponía en medio, os jodía toda oportunidad.

–Calla la boca, Máscara. –Hablaron a la vez. Se estaba volviendo un vicio odioso.

–Oh, qué delicaditos…

Ambos santos se miraron de reojo. Aquello sería un duelo de voluntades.

El mayor de los gemelos también los observó en silencio. A decir verdad, esperaba que esa noche de chismes le dejara mucho peor parado, pero en cambio le había parecido un tanto entretenida… salvo por Kanon, claro estaba. Esperaba que al menos tuviera la decencia de mantener cerrada la boca con Naia, aunque no era iluso como pensar que tendría tan buena suerte.

Entonces, reparó en la mirada de Aioros, fija sobre él. Alzó las cejas a modo de pregunta silenciosa sobre sus inquietudes, pero no obtuvo mucho por respuesta.

No podía saber que la mente del castaño rebosaba en preguntas, no solo de él, sino sobre los otros también. La sensación de perdida nunca había sido tan grande, que incluso se sentía estúpido de no haber reparado en todo ello sino hasta ese instante. La complicidad que mostraban entre ellos, la sentía ajena; las anécdotas que no tenía le eran necesarias, y todos los momentos que se había perdido y que nunca tendría, le pesaban como nunca.

Apuró una vez más su cerveza y suspiró, justo en el momento en que una carcajada colectiva estallaba de nuevo. Se limitó a sonreír, a pesar de haber perdido el hilo de la conversación.

Sonrió del mejor modo que pudo, aunque por dentro la nostalgia se imponía. Empezaba un nuevo año de vida, pero solo podría disfrutarla si dejaba ir todos los años que había perdido.

-X-

Kanon se quedó quieto en su lugar cuando entró a su habitación y la vio. Cerró la puerta tras de si, con cuidado, temiendo que realmente estuviera dormida. Sin embargo, pronto frunció el ceño y ladeó el rostro. Naia estaba acostada en su cama, hecha un ovillo, acurrucada y abrazada a su almohada; mas el errático vaivén de su respiración prendió todas sus alarmas. _Lloraba_.

El gemelo tragó saliva y se sopló el flequillo. ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer? No creía estar listo para ejercer de confidente de nadie, ni siquiera de ella. No si se trataban de asuntos personales que eran lo suficientemente importantes como para hacerla llorar. Menos aún en un momento como aquel, con más vodka que sangre en las venas.

Pese a ello, se armó de valor y caminó hasta ella, no sin cierto titubeo. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando los codos en la cama, mirándola. Naia se percató rápidamente de su presencia y, con lentitud, abrió sus enrojecidos ojos violetas. Lo observó por unos instantes, pero casi inmediatamente, sus labios temblaron y un par de enormes lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

–Si voy a hacerte llorar, mejor me voy. Seguro Milo tiene un hueco en Escorpio para mi. –Dijo con desparpajo. Y aunque sonaba a broma, realmente hablaba en serio. Él no sabía reconfortar a nadie. No sabía hacerlo… y no estaba seguro de querer aprender. Las relaciones personales eran increíblemente sencillas en su cerebro, pero sabía bien que el resto del mundo no lo veía de la misma manera.

–No, no. –Murmuró ella.– Lo siento, dije que no vendría. –Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Esta mañana estuve entrenando con Mu. –En realidad, fue lo primero que se la ocurrió.

–¿Y? ¿Tan terrible fue? El carnerito parece inofensivo… –En medio del mar de lágrimas, Naia sonrió tenuemente.– Te veías bien por la tarde.

–No es eso.

–¿Entonces?

–Prácticamente no recuerdo cómo usar mis habilidades… –Le tendió las manos, magulladas y casi quemadas.

–Tomaste unas vacaciones demasiado largas. –Acarició las manos con cuidado.– ¡Qué poca vergüenza!

–No seas idiota.

–Tú eres la idiota. No llores por _eso_. –Ambos sabían que esa tonta excusa no era el motivo por el que lloraba.

Naia lo miró un momento más, quizá más sosegada. Se perdió en sus ojos verdes, y en su propio mar de pensamientos, en el olor a vodka y tabaco que desprendía. El entrenamiento con Mu no había sido el problema. Solo había sido una pequeña piedra en el camino, una más. Llevaba días con un humor más oscuro de lo habitual, y no tenía muy claro cuál era el origen real, pero aparte de eso, la discusión con Nikos y Deltha, y la visita al Pilar y el _heroon_… habían removido su mundo peligrosamente.

–No lloro. –Kanon rió alegremente al escuchar su respuesta, pero se quedó ahí sin decir nada, solo mirándola.

–Solo se paciente, eras buena en lo que hacías, deja que las telarañas de tu cabeza desaparezcan y veras como nada ha cambiado. –Golpeó su frente con el dedo índice, y la vio sonreír. Se sintió más aliviado.– Todos tenemos nuestras crisis de autoestima, supongo.

–¿Tú crees? –El peliazul se encogió de hombros.

–¿Por qué no? –Era más sencillo mantener la conversación en el territorio seguro que suponía un estúpido entrenamiento, que profundizar más.– Todos tenemos nuestros propios muros que saltar. Lo sabes bien. –Y ella asintió.

Lo sabía, por supuesto que lo hacía. Sin embargo, no la hacía sentir mejor. Quizá no había sido lo más acertado dejar que aquella pequeña queja escapara de sus labios, precisamente para llegar a oídos del gemelo. Calló un rato más, enredando un mechón azulado entre sus dedos, bajo el escrutinio silencioso de Kanon.

Suspiró.

–Es solo que… –Se encogió de hombros.– Sabía que volver aquí iba a ser difícil, desde luego; pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. Es solo que siento que a veces… –Una enorme lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.– …no tengo con quién hablar. Nadie que entienda lo que yo de verdad siento o que, simplemente, tenga la intención de entender.

–Llorona. Tienes a Apus, a tu hermano, incluso a Aioros. –Ella negó rápidamente.

–No, no, Kanon. –Él ladeó el rostro, sin gustarle demasiado el rumbo de la conversación. Cada vez se sentía más personal y por tanto, terreno más resbaladizo.

–¿Cómo que no? –Naia se encogió de hombros.

–Les tengo, pero no para lo que yo necesito, ¿entiendes? Hay cosas de las que jamás podré hablarles con libertad… –"_Y tú eres una de ellas_", pensó.– Cosas de las que tienen su propia opinión, y de las que jamás les haré cambiar de idea por mucho que pueda demostrarles que se equivocan.

–No se por qué tengo la sensación de que estamos hablando de mi.

–¿Importa?

-Si a ti te preocupa, si. Me trae sin cuidado lo que tenga que decir Apus, Orión, y más aún Aioros, sinceramente. Hace mucho que aprendí a ignorar los juicios de los demás.

–¿Qué somos, Kanon?

–Amigos. –Ella asintió.

Lo eran, eso desde luego. Y ojala jamás lo perdiera, porque aunque Deltha, Nikos y Aioros, tuvieran la idea errónea de que Kanon era una equivocación, ella sabía que no era así. Tan empeñados estaban en que había vuelto al Santuario solo por Saga, tanto deseaban que realmente fuera así… que daban por hecho que Kanon no era más que un pasatiempo, una herramienta para lograr un objetivo final. Ni siquiera se habían preocupado por lo que ella quería en verdad o por lo que ella sentía. Y cuando se lo había intentado explicar, ni siquiera habían escuchado.

–¿O no?

–Si, lo somos.

–Con beneficios interesantes, sin me preguntas. –La sonrisa pícara iluminó el rostro del gemelo.

–Ya lo creo. –La morena sonrió de vuelta.– ¿Recuerdas las Panateneas de hace catorce años? –La expresión burlona en el rostro de Kanon se acentuó, quizá por la sorpresa.

–¡Cómo olvidarlo! –Aunque nunca, jamás, le había dado un mínimo de importancia a aquel encuentro.

–Fuiste mi primer beso.

–Deberías estar orgullosa de ello. No es algo que cualquiera pueda presumir… –Naia golpeó su hombro de modo juguetón y el rompió a reír.

–Fue un accidente. –Explicó.

–¿Y cómo es eso?

–¿No te sorprendió que fuera por ti tan desesperadamente? –Él se encogió de hombros.– Pasaba mi vida persiguiendo a tu hermano…

–Oh… –Kanon alzó las cejas.– Si, eso lo noté.

–Aquella noche me dio un arrebato de celos porque lo vi con alguien más. –El peliazul rió de nuevo.

–Brillante, Caelum, _brillante_. –Replicó divertido.

–¿No te molesta?

–¿Crees que alguien que te conociera mínimamente, desconocía ese enamoramiento _platónico_ tuyo?

–No lo se…

–Yo no, desde luego. Hace catorce años de eso. Y a decir verdad, yo no lo veía diferente a como lo hago ahora. Éramos amigos, pero habíamos crecido… ya no solo eran travesuras. Si estabas allí, conmigo en aquel momento, fue porque en aquel instante querías estarlo, por el motivo que fuera. No pensaras que yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti, ¿verdad? –Escucharla reír fue un bálsamo para sus oídos.

–La verdad es que no…

–¿Te lo pasaste bien? ¿Te gustó?

–Mucho. –Asintió, sin dejar de mirarlo.

–¿Entonces? ¿Qué importa? Tenias catorce años, todo se ve diferente en esa época…

–Supongo que nada.

–¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?

–Porque me gustas.

Y como si hubiera dictado una sentencia a un moribundo, Kanon guardó silencio. La miró fijamente, mientras continuaba jugando con su mechón de pelo. No entendía muy bien que estaba sucediendo, ni por qué de pronto, ellos… cuya relación se basaba en la diversión y el placer, se encontraban hablando de asuntos tan comprometidos. Pero había muchas cosas, pequeños detalles, que desde que había llegado a Sagitario aquella noche, habían escapado a su entendimiento.

–No te culpo. Soy jodidamente guapo, ¿verdad?

–Idiota. –Sonrió.– Lo digo en serio. Me gustas. –Se encogió de hombros, y continuó hablando en un susurro.– Puede que nadie alcance a entender por qué, pero has sido especial para mi desde que tengo memoria. A tu manera, una manera muy especial, por cierto; siempre lograste hacerme sentir bien. Nunca me trataste como a una niña tonta, aunque tuvieras motivos.

–En cierta manera, Caelum, te pareces a mi en muchas cosas. Quizá eso lo haga más fácil. –Se encogió de hombros.– ¿Quién te trata como a una niña tonta? ¿Tengo que ponerle remedio a eso, o qué?

–A veces parece que todo el mundo quiere aleccionarme, o se siente con derecho a juzgarme. Es como si para muchos jamás hubiera crecido y no fuera más que una niñita estúpida a la que hay que decir lo que debe hacer. A la que hay que regañar si no hace como ellos quieren…

–Voy a procurar no ponerles rostros a esos "_alguien_".

–No lo hacen con mala intención… pero siempre termino sintiéndome miserable por cada paso que doy. Yo no soy ellos, no pertenezco a un cuento de hadas.

–Los cuentos de hadas no existen, Naia. Antes o después, se darán cuenta. –Asintió, y él besó su cabeza mientras se ponía en pie.– Haz lo que tú quieres, porque tú lo quieres. Quien no lo entienda, puede irse al infierno. Es así de sencillo.

–Gracias.

–No te descubrí el mundo, es algo que tú ya sabías.

–Si, pero… No esperaba que escucharas todas estas estupideces. Vienes de la fiesta y…

–No es mi estilo la verdad. No somos un matrimonio.

–Gracias, en serio.

–Tranquila. ¿Te quedarás?

Naia asintió. Entonces, lo observó ir y venir mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Kanon era especial, por mucho que los demás se empeñasen en no verlo. Quizá ella lo había sentido desde el primer momento… pero le parecía tan obvio, que no comprendía como podían estar tan ciegos.

Inmediatamente pensó en Saga, en lo mucho que significaba para ella, y volvió la vista a Kanon. ¿Estaba haciendo las cosas mal? No, no lo creía. Aunque nadie la creyese, Kanon la gustaba de verdad. Tenía un pasado difícil a sus espaldas, podía ser insufrible en ocasiones, y la mayor parte de las veces ciertamente egocéntrico, pero era su _cómplice_… siempre lo había lo había sido. Toda su persona era un recordatorio constante de que uno debía luchar por su propia libertad, por no dejarse dominar por nada ni nadie… Cada cual se forjaba su propio camino según sus deseos. Le gustaba eso. Y, por supuesto, aquella estúpida sonrisa arrogante e imperecedera que parecía burlarse de todo y todos.

–Hazme un hueco. –Dijo empujándola sutilmente a un lado. Naia rompió a reír.- He descubierto la identidad de la vampiresa…

-¿Ah, si?

-Si, escucha…

Lo escuchó con atención.

Kanon era especial. Saga también. Ambos lo eran, de maneras _muy_ diferentes y por eso les adoraba.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA**:

_Saga_: Solo para que conste, no soy un golfo pervertido sin ninguna decencia. No saqueis conclusiones precipitadas. u_u

_Santitos_: … … …

_Saga_: Sin Ares, probablemente hubiera sido un tipo de lo más tímido en ese ámbito.

_Santitos_: … … …

_Aioros_: Como sea… Cof Cof.

_Saga_: Bueno, Aioros, no es para tanto. Olvídalo. ¡No os escandalicéis!

_Aioros_: No me escandalizo… :$

_Saga_: Vale, vale… Si tú lo dices. Debido a mi condición de sabelotodo, os diré que es un "_heroon"_. También conocido como _heroum_, era un santuario o pequeño templo que los antiguos griegos utilizaban como lugar de culto o conmemoración a uno o varios de sus héroes. Normalmente se erigía en las inmediaciones de su tumba, o de los monumentos o tumbas vacías erigidas en su honor.

_Afrodita_: Y las _ménades_, son seguidoras frenéticas de Dionisio. Se las conocía como mujeres en estado salvaje y de vida enajenada con las que era imposible razonar. Su estilo de vida incluía dosis considerables de sexo, violencia y sangre.

_Saga_: Toda una monada, como veis.

_Masky_: Y antes de que alguien diga algo más… ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!

_Saga_: Tranquilo, Ángelo, tranquilo. Desempolvaré mi bloc de notas, y empezaré a contar tus trapos sucios desde ahora.

_Masky_: e_e ¡Hasta la próxima!


	18. En acción

**Capítulo 17: En acción**

Con la lluvia golpeando en los cristales del comedor, Shion se revolvió en su silla mientras apuraba el último sorbo de su café. Escuchó la conversación que aún mantenía adormilados a los chicos, y que sacaba una esplendorosa sonrisa del rostro de Saori. Sonrió para si mismo, al notar una vez más aquel efecto que tenían sus santos sobre la diosa. Les miraba como una niña que sueña día y noche con un príncipe azul; y él no podía evitar sentirse inmensamente bien al notarlo. Los lazos se fortalecían, ella se acostumbraba a ellos, y ellos a su pequeña diosa. Comenzaban a verse unidos realmente.

—Hora de empezar tus clases, princesa. —Arles se puso en pie, y la pelimorada lo siguió con una sonrisa.

—Tened un buen día. —Se volvió hacia ellos, y se despidió, recibiendo unas cuantas sonrisas como respuesta.

—Yo creo que me iré antes de que Grullita venga aquí a buscarme y me saque de los pelos. —Shura ahogó un bostezo.

—¿Grullita? —preguntó Milo alzando una ceja—. ¿Ella es la jefa ahora, cabra?

—Te sorprenderías de lo… _efusiva_ que puede llegar a ser—dijo con cierto disgusto, ignorando la burla impresa en las palabras del escorpión. Saga, un poco más allá, sonrió. Lo sabía _bien_. Eire solo necesitaba ver una armadura dorada y toda ella se revolucionaba como un huracán. Siempre lo pensaba, y no hacía más que reafirmarse: le recordaba a Milo de niño.— Nunca se cansa.

—Pero te va bien con ella. Eso no es tarea fácil, Shura. Anímate. —El de Capricornio asintió ante las palabras de Shion.— De todos modos, antes de que os vayáis, me gustaría deciros algunas cosas, novedades.

Alessandra y Svetlana se apresuraron a recoger las bandejas de la mesa al escuchar las palabras del maestro, entre miradas pícaras, y comentarios disimulados; como venía siendo habitual desde el famoso cumpleaños. Saga se sopló el flequillo. Al menos aquella mañana, Arabella no había aparecido por allí, y las bromitas tenían poco que ver con él. Si ellas se percataban del sentido de ello, o no… no lo sabía. Después, tan silenciosas como ambas habían llegado, se marcharon.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó el Escorpión con la boca llena de pan tostado.

—Arles y yo hemos planeado algunos cambios en vuestra agenda de responsabilidades, y además hay ciertos asuntos fuera del Santuario que deben ser atendidos. —Prácticamente a la vez, Saga y Aioros fruncieron el ceño. La última vez que salieron del Santuario en una misión, el peliazul volvió con un labio roto.— ¿Tengo vuestra atención? Solo serán unos minutos.

—Hemos convertido la hora del desayuno en la hora de las tragedias. —comentó Kanon.

—Grulla tendrá que esperar, cabra. Lo siento.

—Milo… —Shion no dejaba de sorprenderse de la capacidad que tenían para hacer de toda situación, una comedia.

—Vale, vale. Me calló ya.

—Bien, empecemos por el principio. Ahora que os habéis acostumbrado de nuevo a la rutina, que los equipos funcionan _casi_ en su totalidad—lanzó a Kanon una mirada fulminante, y el gemelo menor esbozó una sonrisilla nerviosa—, tendréis que ocuparos de unas cuantas cosas más que necesitan supervisión. —Todos guardaron silencio, expectantes ante lo que tuviera que decir; e, internamente, esperando que la suerte fuera benévola con ellos esta vez. —Bien, en primer lugar, Dohko y Aldebarán os ocupareis de los guardias. Necesitan recuperar una rutina de entrenamientos que les sea medianamente útil, y vuestras habilidades con las armas —miró a Dohko— y físicas, son excelentes para eso. Además contáis con la paciencia suficiente como para no lanzarlos de un peñasco abajo.

—¿Tienes alguna idea concreta? —preguntó el viejo maestro con una sonrisa en los labios tras el último comentario.

—No. Discutidlo entre vosotros y haced como mejor consideréis, de modo que vuestras obligaciones con vuestros propios equipos queden cubiertas. Nada más.

—Bien. —El entusiasmo en la voz de Aldebarán, no le pasó desapercibido al chino.

Hasta el momento, Dohko no se había visto en la obligación de colaborar con los demás chicos de manera estrecha, y aún con todo el recelo y temor que aún sentía; que su compañero fuera Aldebarán lo ponía todo mucho más fácil. Era tan buen chico, siempre tan sonriente y amable, que creía imposible hacer o decir algo inapropiado que pudiera herirle o incomodarle, a diferencia de lo que creía pasaría con los demás.

—Nos arreglaremos, nos irá bien. —Terminó diciendo. Quizá, lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba de la compañía de los chicos era que, llegado un punto, terminaran por echarle en cara todos sus errores. Shion buscó sus ojos y mantuvo su mirada por unos segundos. Después asintió, con una minúscula sonrisa en sus labios. Era como si aquellos ojos rosados murmurasen "_paso a paso_". Dohko lo comprendía, una mirada le resultaba más que suficiente después de más de dos siglos de amistad.

—Aioros y Aioria. —Como despertado de un profundo sueño, el arquero dio un respingo en la silla al escuchar su nombre.

—¿Si? —preguntó casi temeroso. Había pasado los últimos días sumido en un estado casi permanente de confusión e inexistente autoestima.

—He pensado que sería una excelente idea que entrenaseis juntos unas cuantas horas semanales a los aprendices más jóvenes. Se os dan bien los niños, no os resultará complicado.

—No estoy seguro de… —Pero Shion no lo dejó continuar con su queja.

—Enseñadles a pelear. Todos tienen maestros que les enseñan realmente cada secreto, pero hay cosas que aprenden mejor viniendo de vosotros. Os admiran y se esforzarán. Verás como es más sencillo de lo que parece. Estarán más que predispuestos.

—Pero…

—Vamos, Aioros. —Su hermano palmeó su espalda—. ¿Qué puede pasar? ¿Qué perdamos a algún niño por ahí, como me perdisteis a mi en el jardín?

De pronto, una carcajada general resonó en el comedor. En aquella época, solo Aioria, Mu, los gemelos y Aioros estaban en el Santuario, pero la anécdota se había convertido en un clásico desde que eran bien pequeños. Era una buena memoria a la que aferrarse, un recordatorio constante de que el Santuario podía ser un lugar agradable y bonito para vivir y crecer. El arquero sonrió con timidez.

—Vale, de acuerdo. —Terminó por decir, aunque no se sentía del todo convencido.

Shion asintió complacido, aunque poco imaginaban los dos hermanos cuáles eran sus motivos reales. Si, ambos eran hábiles con los niños; pero eso no era todo. Los problemas de confianza de Aioros le resultaban obvios. Comenzar sus obligaciones con los pequeños, no depositaba demasiadas expectativas sobre sus hombros. Era una tarea liviana que lo mantendría ocupado y lograría encaminarlo de vuelta a lo que solía ser. Le traería unas cuantas satisfacciones, los niños tenían esa capacidad. Y para vigilar que fuera bien, contaba con Aioria.

Era un buen chico, responsable en todo lo que hacía, y su preocupación por el mayor era obvia con cada paso que daba. Shion no necesitaba esforzarse mucho para notar que Aioria lo vigilaba, e intentaba buscar una manera de ayudarlo en todo, por insignificante que fuera el problema. Pasar tiempo juntos les haría bien, mucho bien… y si algo salía mal o se complicaba, sabía que Aioria se lo contaría o lograría solucionarlo el mismo.

—Con los entrenamientos de Kiki, tu equipo y los arreglos del taller con Caelum… —De modo inmediato, Saga alzó la vista al escuchar el nombre de la constelación. Fue un gesto fugaz y casi inapreciable. Si no hubiera sido porque Kanon hizo exactamente lo mismo, claro. El gemelo menor lo miró unos segundos, sonrió y después volvió la vista hacia el maestro. Saga ladeó el rostro, ciertamente incómodo ante aquella inesperada reacción que no supo descifrar. —No te añadiré más responsabilidades por ahora, Mu. —El chico asintió. —Tampoco a ti, Afrodita. Se que tienes trabajo más que de sobra con el jardín de Piscis y se lo exigente y la cantidad de cosmos que te consume. Encárgate de eso con calma y después ya veremos que hacer.

—Gracias, Maestro.

—¡Esto es como esperar por las nominaciones de Gran Hermano! —espetó Milo. Aioria estalló en carcajadas. —¡Qué tensión!

—¿Qué demonios haces viendo esa cosa, bicho?

—Oye, tengo mis propios gustos y…

—Ya. Suficiente—Shion les interrumpió, y con ello llegó el silencio. Después prosiguió—. Saga y Shura. —Ambos lo miraron con atención. —Vuestra tarea es un tanto… _especial_.

—¡Uuuh! —murmuró Kanon ciertamente divertido. Saga le dedicó una fugaz mirada de fastidio.

—¿Cómo de especial? —quiso saber Shura.

—Pues… —Shion se tomó unos segundos de silencio mientras veía de uno a otro. Estaba más que seguro de que harían un buen equipo, no tenía duda alguna; no después de lo de Hades. —Veréis, las amazonas…

—¡Estás de broma!

Inmediatamente, todas las miradas voltearon hacia Saga, que se maldijo internamente al notar semejante atención sobre sí. Escuchó alguna que otra risilla por lo bajo y se sopló el flequillo. Lo cierto era que nunca se había quejado de las responsabilidades que le habían puesto, por poco que le gustaran… y no tenía la menor idea de por qué había dado voz a aquel pensamiento. Pero… ¡_amazonas_! Su vida ya era lo suficientemente complicada de por si, como para empeorarlo.

—La verdad es que no—replicó Shion, no menos sorprendido—. ¿Puedo continuar? Ni siquiera has escuchado lo que iba a decir.

—Continúa, continúa. —Resignación, no tenía más opción.

—Las amazonas y su campamento son bastante… _especiales_. —Shura no había despegado los labios, pero la perspectiva de aquella misión… empezaba a llevarse el color de su rostro. —Ella son muy independientes, nunca les ha gustado que nadie las controle, ni que les digan que hacer. Siempre ha sido así, y ellas funcionaban bien…

—_Funcionan_ bien—puntualizó el peliazul.

Él mismo lo sabía de sobra, en sus trece años de mandato, las amazonas habían sido el menor de sus problemas, porque nunca debió ocuparse de ellas. Eran como un ejército aislado que funcionaba bajo sus propias reglas. Lo problemático venía cuando se pretendía domarlas de alguna forma: eran verdaderas fieras.

—Funcionan bien, si. —Shion lo miró con el ceño sutilmente fruncido. No estaba acostumbrado a las interrupciones, al menos no de Saga. Inconcientemente, buscó a Kanon. No tenía la menor idea de cuando se habían contagiado sus mañas. —Pero ahora que estamos avanzando en un nuevo comienzo, ahora que las hemos dividido para que se integren con los demás santos ubicando a cada amazona en un equipo mixto… Creo que sería buena idea continuar por ese camino logrando que alguno de vosotros se encargue de poner un orden mínimo en ese campamento.

—¿Qué significa eso exactamente? —musitó Shura. La perspectiva le resultaba tan poco agradable como a Saga.

—Ellas continuarán su rutina, sus entrenamientos con los equipos, sus entrenamientos con las demás amazonas… Necesito que os encarguéis de supervisar todo eso, y si dado el momento veis posible ayudarlas con los entrenamientos o con las niñas más pequeñas… —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Esto es algún tipo de castigo? —Podía sonar a broma, pero Saga lo decía completamente en serio. Ellas no aceptarían su presencia allí, serían un par de intrusos… y eso que Shura al menos las simpatizaba. ¿Él? ¡Ya hacía suficiente lidiando diariamente con Shaina!

—¿Por qué iba a serlo?

—¡Y yo qué se! Dímelo tú.

—¿Estás en desacuerdo con la propuesta?

—Si. —La respuesta fue tan rotunda, que Shion se tomó un par de segundos para continuar con sus preguntas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, tal y como has dicho, ellas funcionan bien así. Nuestra presencia ahí va a ser tomada como una intromisión, y no veo en que vamos a ayudar. Provocaremos rechazo inmediato. Ya es suficientemente difícil lidiar con ellas por separado cada día como para que…

—Encargaos de evitar que sean tan duras y bruscas con el trato entre ellas, como siempre han sido. Ellas no entienden de amistades, todas son rivales, es algo muy distinto a los demás santos. Necesitan saber que significa ser _compañeras_, eso es lo que quiero que hagáis: que convivan bajo unas normas más suaves, más humanas.

Saga se pasó los dedos por la melena, y suspiró. Seguía sin ver donde encajaba él en todo eso y cómo podía ser adecuado para la tarea. Ninguno de los allí presentes se había caracterizado por una excesiva unión durante la mayor parte de sus vidas. La gente lo veía así. Y él, siendo sincero consigo mismo, no se sentía del todo cómodo ante los ojos del mundo. Continuaba sintiéndose juzgado a cada segundo, y aún escuchaba los chismes a su paso. Encargándose de las amazonas, iba a ponerse en medio de la línea de fuego, sin posibilidad alguna de huir y buscar refugio en la intimidad de su templo. Resopló disgustado.

—Para empezar necesito que os encarguéis de poner en orden todos los archivos que hay en su cuartel. Cuántas amazonas hay, aprendices, procedencia… y muchas otras cosas, son un misterio aún hoy. Arregladlo, está abandonado.

—Pero maestro… —Shura quiso protestar.

—¿Tampoco estás conforme?

—No es eso, es que… —Intentaba buscar una manera sutil de decir que estaba plenamente de acuerdo con Saga.

—Es una idea _lamentable_. —Shion volvió a ver a Saga. Buscó sus ojos, ladeó el rostro, y lo miró fijamente.

Su pequeño Saga nunca se había revelado a una orden suya, tampoco las había cuestionado, aunque no le gustaran. Ahora lo veía y era distinto. Muy distinto. Había crecido mucho: no era un niñito pequeño, dócil y manejable. Tenía una idea muy clara de las cosas: de cómo eran, y cómo debían hacerse. Aquel era el efecto que tenía el trono sobre las personas. Ganaban autoridad y perspectiva. Shion lo sabía, y era de sobra consciente de que, a pesar de los métodos, nadie además de él y Arles, conocía mejor el funcionamiento del Santuario que Saga. Ares podía haber manejado los hilos a su antojo, pero Saga había aprendido hasta el más ínfimo detalle del tortuoso camino.

—Tomadlo como un reto. Siempre te han gustado los retos.

Saga tuvo intención de dar voz a una nueva protesta, pero entonces, las carcajadas simultaneas de Kanon, Milo y Máscara Mortal, le hicieron voltear hacia ellos. Si las miradas matasen, los tres serían un par de saludables cadáveres.

—Espero que mantengáis de buen humor a Geist. Es lo suficientemente difícil de domar, ¡cómo para que lleguéis vosotros dos a revolucionarla! —exclamó Ángelo.

—¿Qué os hace tanta gracia? —preguntó Shion, negando con el rostro.

—Su cara de espanto, en serio, mírales—aclaró Kanon, totalmente divertido—. Hace tan solo un siglo, se enviaba a los castigados, o a los hombres que había perdido la gracia de su rey, a la guerra. Al frente a luchar porque se sabía que no volverían. Las amazonas son lo más parecido a eso.

—_Excelente_ símil—gruñó Saga.

—Usad vuestro encanto personal. —Lo que menos necesitaban era a Milo echando leña al fuego de su miseria. —Eres _hábil_ con eso, Saga—Se volvió hacia Shura e inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente. —Sin ofender, cabra.

—Ya, ya. Silencio. —Shion alzó una mano. —Ya oí suficientes quejas, burlas y sugerencias. No es tan grave, ambos tenéis buena relación con alguna amazona. Me consta. Grulla, Lince… Trabajabas muy bien con ella años atrás—omitió a propósito los nombres de Naiara y Deltha, para él seguían siendo una incógnita peligrosa. Mientras, Saga solo atinó a pensar lo poco que Shion podía imaginar cómo de bien habían congeniado Tatiana y él. —Utilizadlo a vuestro favor, recurrid a ellas. Es una _orden_.

Saga y Shura intercambiaron una mirada apesadumbrada, y terminaron por asentir. El maestro hizo lo propio, complacido. Podía haber descubierto un lado desconocido de Saga, pero sabía que ninguno de los dos desobedecería.

—Entonces continuemos. Shaka, quiero que te ocupes de los calabozos. No es una tarea grata, pero… siempre surgen problemas e incidentes _inexplicables_ por ahí. —Problemas que, confiaba, alguien como él sabría mantener a raya.

Prácticamente a la vez, la sorpresa se plasmó en los rostros de los gemelos y Aioros. Los demás no hicieron demasiado caso del asunto, pero para ellos, aquella manera que Shion había escogido para explicarlo… era cuanto menos _curiosa_. No solo era difícil el cambio, las nuevas tareas, y ver como las que se les habían asignado muchos, muchos años atrás, cambiaban ahora de dueño. Sino que de alguna manera, se sintió como si los cuatro pensaran en un acontecimiento _muy_ concreto.

Saga se humedeció las labios, e inmediatamente, fijo la vista en sus dedos mordisqueados. Una sola palabra al respecto, y aquello se volvería en su contra, por insignificante que pareciera después de tantos años. Sacar a Naia de aquel agujero, era un peso con el que cargaría siempre, pero no se arrepentía; volvería a hacerlo de ser necesario.

—Años atrás Saga se encargó de eso, y de Cabo Sunion. —Shion pisaba terreno pantanoso con aquella conversación, lo sabía. —Igual que todos los Géminis antes que él, pero dado que Poseidón es ahora un aliado, nos arriesgaremos a levantar la vigilancia del Cabo por ahora.

—Entendido—respondió Shaka. Shion vio de soslayo al gemelo mayor, y solo necesitó contemplar su gesto unos segundos, para saber que de permitírselo, volvería a protestar. La mayor parte del tiempo leer su rostro era una tarea imposible, y en otras… como esa, era asombrosamente fácil. No dejaba de sorprenderle.

—Y antes de que encuentres algo más por lo que protestar, Saga, _desiste_. —Volvió a dirigirse al Geminiano.

Sabía que siempre había odiado aquella tarea que lo ataba al Cabo y al calabozo; incluso imaginaba que en su momento, Saga lo había visto como un desprecio. Catorce años atrás, asignó a Aioros a su guardia personal, y a él lo envió allí. No era un castigo, nunca lo había sido… pero sabía que era el modo en que lo había tomado. Y aún así, estaba seguro que de darle a elegir en aquel instante, preferiría los dichosos calabozos y la oscura sombra del Cabo, con lo que eso suponía para él, antes que a las amazonas. El funcionamiento de la mente de Saga era todo un misterio.

—Necesitas socializar con el resto de seres humanos, así que no hay más que discutir respecto a las amazonas. Son _tu_ responsabilidad, respondes por ellas y sus actos.

Saga no dijo ni media palabra. Se sopló el flequillo, y continuó en silencio.

—Acaban de llamarte antisocial, hermano. Muy sutilmente.

—Kanon… —La voz de Shion sonó a reproche, y aún divertido, el gemelo calló. —Quisiera terminar con esta conversación algún día. Tengo prisa.

—Continúa, continúa.

—Bien. Quiero que prestéis especial atención a lo que diré a continuación. No se si alguno de vosotros lo haya notado, o haya prestado atención… habéis estado ocupados con el retorno a casa. Lo se. La cuestión es que todo lo que hacemos, antes o después, tiene sus consecuencias. El Inframundo está sumido en el caos. —Inmediatamente, todos los rostros dejaron atrás cualquier rastro de broma, y la seriedad se hizo dueña de sus facciones. —Con la derrota de Hades, por el momento no hay ningún tipo de orden allí, ni manera alguna de contener a sus inquilinos, o a las almas más despiertas. Derrotamos al ejercito, pero sabéis de sobra que los espectros no eran los únicos peligros que entrañaba el Inframundo. —Miró a todos fugazmente. —Durante los últimos días, hemos sabido de ataques nocturnos en las Cícladas. —Milo pareció, de pronto, prestarle toda la atención del mundo. —Por lo que hemos logrado averiguar, son ataques de _lamias_. Las victimas son…

—Niños. —El escorpión terminó por él, y Shion asintió. Milo había crecido allí, en las Cícladas y sabía bien que algunas viejas leyendas, como aquella, estaban muy arraigas entre sus gentes, especialmente en las islas y aldeas más pequeñas.

—Quiero que Camus y tú, os llevéis a vuestros equipos al completo, y os ocupéis de ello. No quiero una lamia viva en la zona.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—En cuanto terminemos aquí, iréis por vuestros equipos, os preparareis y saldréis.

—De acuerdo.

—Esto no es todo. Las lamias no pertenecen realmente al Inframundo, pero con el desorden parece que todo el equilibrio se ha roto. Hemos detectado la presencia de ciertas almas dispersas en la superficie terrestre. Algunas son más que conocidas, otras no tanto. Muchas de ellas escaparon para perderse en la nada, pero hay otros casos donde están ocasionando ciertos problemas.

—¿Los muertos han escapado? —preguntó Aioria.

—No es algo difícil, gato. —El rubio frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Máscara Mortal, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo delicada o poco apropiada que fue su propia pregunta.

—Lo que quería decir es…

—Sabemos lo que querías decir—Shion continuó—. Ángelo, quiero que Kanon y tú os marchéis a la isla Reina de la Muerte.

—¿Yo? —La incredulidad impresa en la pregunta de Kanon, transmitía la sorpresa que todos sentían.

—Tú. Quizá seamos afortunados y dejes de lloriquear por las desgracias que acarrea tu equipo. Es una misión de verdad, exactamente lo que querías. Hazlo bien. Creemos —más bien sabían—, que Guilty y algunos caballeros negros han vuelto. Quiero que vayáis los dos. Ningún otro de vuestro equipo esta listo para algo así.

—Voy a preguntar algo que puede resultar obvio, pero…

—No necesitarás la armadura para esto, Kanon. —Shion se adelantó, y desde donde estaba, pudo percibir el alivio en el rostro de Saga. —Es un riesgo enviarte sin ella, pero creo que puedes con la misión sin que entrañe riesgo alguno para ti.

Le estaba dando su plena confianza con aquel asunto, aunque no podía dejar de preocuparse por enviarlo desprotegido. Aún así, no había más opciones. No podía quitarle a Saga su armadura para que Kanon pudiera cumplir con misiones externas. Tampoco podía pedírselo, ni mantener al menor encerrado eternamente en el Santuario. Tendrían que hacerlo del mejor modo posible, e ir acostumbrándose a la peculiar situación de Kanon.

—Aunque si resulta ser un riesgo para ti, te pondré a entrenar conmigo y con Arles en cuanto vuelvas y encontrarás que Zarek era una blanca paloma. ¿Está claro?

—Como el cristal. —Kanon no tenía la menor idea de porque únicamente el nombre de Arles les infundía tanto respeto… pero era algo innegable.

—¿Ahora ejerceré de la niñera de Kanon? Puede ser incluso divertido… —una cucharilla voló hasta su cabeza. —No te ofendas. —Pero la sonrisa burlona no se borró del rostro del italiano. —¿Qué debemos hacer con Guilty? Esta muerto, es un alma. No puedes matar a un alma incorpórea.

—¿Por qué crees que esta es tu misión, Ángelo?

Máscara Mortal guardó silencio. Miró fijamente al maestro y terminó por asentir, inseguro. Tan poco acostumbrado estaba a aprovechar sus propias habilidades, que ni siquiera se había percatado de su propia importancia en ese tipo de misión. De pronto, se sintió inmensamente bien, útil. Como los demás.

—Ocúpate de ellas, eres el dueño del Yomotsu.

—El Yomotsu no es exactamente el Inframundo, pero… ¿y si lograsen escapar?

—No podrán. Esos son tus dominios, no los de Hades. Tú controlas a las almas. —Trató de transmitirle toda la confianza que pudo, aunque la mente y las emociones de Ángelo, eran para él una completa incógnita.

A pesar de lo brillantes que eran todos de una u otra manera… aquel era un problema serio. Ninguno terminaba por confiar del todo en su capacidad de hacer las cosas bien. Tendría que mostrarles a la fuerza que podían, que no lo harían bien… si no excelente. Debían recuperar la confianza en si mismos.

—Sin embargo, esté será nuestro primer encuentro con esas almas descarriadas. La toma de contacto. Veamos que sucede. En el caso de que lograrán escapar, sellaremos a los que podamos. No os marchareis hasta que Milo y Camus hayan vuelto, cuento con que eso no les tome más que un par de días. Durante ese tiempo os daré los detalles del proceso. Estad preparados. —Contempló al resto. —Esto se repetirá en el futuro con toda probabilidad, así que antes o después, todos saldréis. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Casi a la vez, los chicos negaron.

—Pues en marcha, no hay tiempo que perder.

-X-

—Ve a joder a tu puta madre, Kanon.

—¡Eh! —El aludido se quejó, con una sonrisilla sardónica en los labios. —Estoy seguro que mi madre tenía un trabajo mucho más decente que ese, cangrejo. Además, ese no es modo de agradecerme por ahorrarte la caminata del millar de escalones hasta aquí.

Y era que, nomás poner un pie en Cáncer, saliendo de la Otra Dimensión, Ángelo había tenido que colgarse de la columna más cercana para no azotar el culo contra el piso. Sentía que alguien le había metido en una lavadora y le había dado tantas que vueltas que el cerebro se le reseteó. Tenía el estómago en la garganta, mientras sus pies se rebelaban, negándose a caminar en línea recta. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se cayera y terminara con los dientes incrustados en el mármol del suelo.

Nunca, en lo que le restaba de vida, volvería a aceptar que Kanon le hiciera el favor de llevarlo a su templo. _Jamás_. Prefería caminar los miles de escalones bajo el clima más adverso, a someterse de nuevo a esa mierda que el gemelo llamaba Otra Dimensión.

—La madre que te parió…

—Déjala en paz—rió el gemelo.

—No podía ser una mujer decente si trajo a un hijo de puta como tú a este mundo. —En cualquier momento, el desayuno le saldría por la nariz.

—Oye, también es la madre de Saga.

—Lo dudo. Estoy seguro de que Shion lo encontró como regalo en el fondo de una caja de cereales. Eso, o es su hijo ilegítimo.

—Ugh. ¡Cierra la boca! No quiero pensar en mi madre y en un Shion de doscientos años haciendo guarradas… —Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Aquella era una imagen que no quería en su cabeza.

—Ya, bueno, te lo mereces por ser un idiota que no aprendió a usar adecuadamente la técnica propia de su signo. ¿Cómo demonios puedes viajar en esa mierda? Ahora entiendo por qué tienes jodido el cerebro.

—Qué delicadito nos resultaste. ¿Seguirás lloriqueando por mucho más? Tengo que ir a hacer mis maletas.

Esforzándose por respirar, el italiano se giró para tenerle de frente y se sentó en el piso, con la espalda apoyada en la enorme columna que hasta no mucho, le servía de sostén. Echó una mirada asesina al gemelo, sintiéndose imposibilitado de hacer cualquier otra cosa sin terminar expulsando su contenido estomacal. No mucho después, ante la falta de palabras, le hizo una peineta en plena cara.

Con su particular desvergüenza, Kanon soltó una carcajada ante el gesto obsceno con dedicatoria a él. Ángelo comenzaba a resultarle un tipo de lo más divertido para pasar el tiempo. Casi le alegraba tenerlo como compañero de misión.

—¿Vengo por ti cuando el bicho y Camus vuelvan?

—Ni hablar. Iré caminando—aseveró.

—Para cuando llegues, estaré tomando una cerveza con Guilty.

—¡A la salud del viejo y de su habilidad para follar a los doscientos cincuenta años!

—¡Ugh! ¡Idiota cangrejo!

Al ver a Kanon cubriéndose el gesto de disgusto con las manos, Ángelo sonrió. La aventura de cazafantasmas no iría tan mal como pudo haber pensado.

-X-

Aioros apretó los labios con disgusto mientras se acercaba a la diana y constataba que, tal y como había pensado desde el principio, la práctica había sido un completo desastre. Fue arrancando las flechas del tablón, una a una, empezando por las más lejanas al punto rojo, que representaba el centro. Ni una sola de ellas había pegado medianamente cerca de su objetivo.

—Demonios—maldijo por lo bajo.

No sabía que loco impulso le había hecho correr hasta los campos de tiro. Pero, tan pronto había tenido oportunidad, se había internado en el viejo cobertizo de Sagitario en busca del arco que alguna vez perteneciese a su maestro. Había comido polvo, esquivado telarañas, tropezado con las decenas de cajas abandonadas que seguían amontonándose, hasta que por fin dio con su objetivo. Habiéndolo encontrado, se lo echó al hombro para bajar hasta la galería de tiro, y ahí estaba ahora, frustrado y atragantado con su propio desencanto.

Regresó sobre sus pasos hasta el punto desde el que había estado tirando. No estaba lo suficientemente alejado de la diana, ni tampoco resultaba un tiro imposible. En cualquier otro momento, _antes_ de su muerte, el lugar no hubiera representado mayor reto. Sin embargo, justo ahora, se sentía como una montaña empinada y enorme, que tenía que escalar.

Aun así, trató de serenarse.

Se tomó un par de segundos para respirar. Trató de soltar los hombros, y afianzó los pies sobre el terreno, mientras tomaba su lugar, de costado a su objetivo. Colocó la flecha en la cuerda y, lentamente, la tensó, a la vez que levantaba el arco.

—Vamos, Aioros—se dijo a si mismo.

Sus ojos celestes se concentraron en la lejana diana, aunque el corazón le daba brincos en el pecho. Nunca se había sentido nervioso con un arco y una flecha; el tiempo y la práctica los habían convertido en una extensión de si mismo. Pero el tiempo se había vuelto en su contra y el pulso le temblaba. No estaba seguro de en qué se estaba equivocando, sólo que algo estaba definitivamente mal. Lo que no sabía, ni siquiera se imaginaba, era que la raíz de sus problemas estaba dentro de su propia cabeza.

El aire silbó cuando la saeta rompió toda resistencia. Voló. Con un golpe seco, la punta se hundió en la madera.

Dos flechas más siguieron a la primera. Ambas golpearon contra la diana, una tras otra. No hacía falta que Aioros viera el resultado, de algún modo ya lo sabía. Al acercarse al objetivo, constató que estaba en lo cierto. Otro fracaso.

Quizás había sido necedad, quizás soberbia, pero hasta ese día, no se había sentido en necesidad de practicar una habilidad que creía dominada. Había sido tonto y confiado, y ahora los resultados saltaban a la vista. Tiró de las flechas, sin ninguna finura, rompiendo varias en el proceso. Las pocas que sobrevivieron terminaron en el piso, en un arranque de frustración.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa? —Escuchó a Aioria a sus espaldas, y solo entonces acalló una nueva maldición—. ¿Qué rayos te hicieron esas flechas para que las odies tanto?

—Nada. —El arquero se agachó a recogerlas—. Ellas no tienen la culpa.

—Oh, ¿culpa de qué?

—De nada. —Cayó en cuenta de su error de inmediato y prefirió callar. Independientemente de lo que Aioria hubiera visto, o dejado de ver, el arquero no tenía demasiada intención de compartir cómo se sentía.

—Has estado raro últimamente: demasiado callado y reflexivo. ¿Te pasa algo? —El hecho de que su hermano le esquivase la mirada le causó todavía más preocupaciones.

La lluvia había dejado de caer copiosamente un poco antes y, aunque los nubarrones oscuros aún evitaban la aparición del Sol, las gotitas de sudor resbalaron por los mechones castaños del arquero. No era difícil adivinar que eran más a causa de los nervios que del calor inexistente.

Siguió sus pasos, a pesar de no recibir una invitación para hacerlo. Si Aioros no hubiera querido tenerlo ahí, lo diría. Mientras tanto, el león pensaba mantenerse cerca.

Lo había notado raro en los últimos días y hasta entonces, cada vez que se atrevía siquiera a mencionar aquel aspecto, recibía evasiones. Al principio, había decidido no insistir. Sin embargo, mientras más evidentes eran las señales de malestar en su hermano, más crecía su preocupación y se sentía en mayor compromiso de intervenir de algún modo. Después de todo, Aioros era su único hermano de sangre y, a sabiendas de lo que significaban catorce años de ausencia, para Aioria era importante estar ahí, ayudando en lo que pudiera.

—¿No sé supone que la lluvia es pésima para vosotros los arqueros?

—La humedad puede dañar la cuerda.

—¿Entonces? ¿Debo suponer que esto es masoquismo, o exceso de confianza?

—Ninguna de las dos. —En realidad era lo primero. Lo segundo no podía ser, pues la confianza brillaba por su ausencia. —Es solo una práctica.

—Hombre, haber elegido un mejor día para practicar.

—Lo sé. Fue una urgencia. —_"Una urgencia estúpida" _le faltó admitir.

—No fue muy bien. —No estaba seguro si debía hacer mención a aquello, pero estaba casi seguro de que los fantasmas en la cabeza de Aioros se reflejaban precisamente en la falta de finura de sus manos. — ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—No hay de que hablar. Fue un mal día, eso es todo.

—Exacto. Fue _un_ mal día; solo eso—hizo hincapié en el asunto—. Un poco menos de humedad, un poco más de práctica y serás el mismo que antes.

—Claro. El _mismo_. —Y, de pronto, el toque de amargura quedó a la vista.

Los pies del arquero imprimieron velocidad, tomándole la delantera a Aioria. Pero el santo de Leo no iba a darse por vencido nada más así. Nunca había sido su estilo marcharse cuando aún tenía cosas que decir y no empezaría a hacerlo en ese momento. Así que lo siguió.

—Oye, ¿qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó.

—No sé de que hablas.

—Del obvio sarcasmo de antes.

—No fue sarcasmo.

—Oh, pero lo fue—replicó mientras atrapaba su mano y le obligaba a detenerse en su huida—. Conozco el sarcasmo cuando lo escucho, Aioros. ¿Qué pasa? En los últimos días no has sido tu mismo. Estás… callado, receloso, ausente. ¿Qué te estás guardando?

—Nada. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¡Vamos! ¡Di algo más que eso!

—No sé que quieres escuchar.

—Lo que sea que te suceda, y como te sientas, está bien. Estoy preocupado.

—No es nada de que preocuparse. —Sopló los flequillos castaños. —He estado un tanto reflexivo desde el día de mi fiesta. Hay cosas en las que no había reparado y en las que nunca puse tiempo para pensar. Supongo que ahora que son más evidentes, he estado dándoles más vueltas de las que debería.

—Si es por el asunto del sexo…

—¡No! —exclamó—. No es por eso, en lo absoluto.

—Vale, vale. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tanto piensas? —Lo escuchó bufar y arrugar el ceño. Buscó su mirada celeste, pero ésta seguía rehuyéndole. ¿Cómo se atrevía Aioros a decirle que no se preocupara, cuando ni siquiera era capaz de sostenerle la mirada?

Aioros se soltó suavemente de su agarre y le dio la espalda. No supo por qué le dejó ir, pero el león le permitió alejarse tan solo unos pasos. Cuando lo vio sentarse sobre el pasto mojado y agachar la cabeza, supo que era el momento de acercarse otra vez. Quizás en esa ocasión, conseguiría algo más que evasivas y gestos que no podía interpretar.

Caminó hacia donde estaba su hermano y se tumbó a su lado. No hizo preguntas, tampoco insistió. Por una vez, dominó su impaciencia innata para no parecer cansino; y esperó.

—Es un poco estúpido—Aioros musitó. Hizo una pausa larga y premeditada, esperando cualquier reacción del más joven. Al no recibir nada, ni críticas, ni respuestas, se atrevió a continuar. —Pero es que, no he podido dejar de pensar en todos _esos_ años.

—¿Esos años?

—_Esos_ años—repitió—; los años que no están.

-X-

Se había quedado ahí, sentado, sin saber que decir. Las palabras de Aioros le habían robado las ideas, y ahora se encontraba en la curiosa situación de no tener nada que responder. Atinó a palmear con suavidad el hombro de su hermano, mientras encontraba la forma adecuada de decir cualquier cosa. Después de todo, Aioria mismo extrañaba todos esos años en los que solo existía el vacío de su presencia y un odio infinito hacia el mundo que le rodeaba. Pero aún con todo aquel alud de sentimientos oscuros que le generaban, no alcanzaba a imaginar lo que sería no tener nada. Al menos él tenía _algo_.

—No tienes que decir nada. —Volvió a escuchar al arquero. Supo que el desconcierto en su rostro fue más que evidente. —Se me pasará.

—No, no es eso —dijo—. Es solo que… no alcanzo a comprender lo que sientes y tampoco encuentro las palabras para decirte que todo estará mejor pronto. Probablemente no exista el modo de decirlo sin que suene falso. Pero es verdad.

—Lo sé. Por eso mismo no debes preocuparte. —Aioros hizo el intento de levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera moverse medio centímetro, su hermano menor le detuvo.

—Oye, no está mal sentirte así.

—Lo sé, Aioria, lo sé.

—Y sabes también que puedes hablarnos de esto, ¿cierto? —La forma en que asintió no le resultó ni mínimamente convincente.

Esta vez no hizo el intento de detenerle, sino que le observó adelantarse.

El santo de Leo se incorporó poco después, a su propio ritmo, parsimonioso como un felino perezoso. Fue siguiendo los pasos de su hermano, sin atreverse a darle alcance o a comentarle nada al respecto. Solo podía imaginarse lo difícil que era para Aioros, quien alguna vez lo tuvo todo, sentirse vacío por dentro.

Cualquier cosa hubiese sido buena para animarle un poco. Pero la realidad era que no tenía mucho que ofrecer para conseguirlo. Quizás el plan de Shion ayudaría para mantenerlo ocupado, dando menos tiempo a su cerebro de atormentarse con ese tema. Incluso, podía ayudarle a sentirse útil de nuevo. Si lograba redescubrir el aura de admiración que proyectaba hacia los demás, su autoestima crecería y sus carencias serían menos dolorosas. A sus propios ojos, se sentía un extraño, pero a los de muchos, el héroe seguía siendo eso: una leyenda que todos morían por conocer.

—No deberías obsesionarte con el pasado —habló, a pesar de que muy probablemente, terminaría hablando más consigo mismo que con Aioros—. Date tiempo para aprender quién eres ahora y lo que quieres de esta nueva vida. Si pierdes la fe ahora mismo, no llegarás a ningún lado. Esos años no van a volver… los días que estas dejando pasar tampoco. Pero tienes muchas cosas que vivir y tiempo de sobra para hacerlo.

—Supongo.

—Aioros…

—Vamos —le interrumpió antes de que tuviera oportunidad de decir cualquier cosa más—, los aprendices deben estar esperando por nosotros.

-X-

No eran cobardes. No, señor; eran precavidos.

Por eso mismo, haciendo acopio de toda esa aura de genialidad y respeto que solía conllevar el uso de la armadura dorada, Saga y Shura se adentraron en el campamento de las korees.

Obviamente, las miradas muertas de las máscaras no tardaron en caer sobre ellos. Esos ojos, vacíos y, a la vez, siempre llenos de prejuicios, taladraron con asfixiante minuciosidad cada uno de esos movimientos. Las voces, en susurros mal disimulados, tampoco tardaron en hacerse presentes. Ni un gramo de sutileza fue ocupado en intentar disimular el recelo ante los visitantes, ni tampoco en disfrazar la curiosidad que levantaban con su presencia. Pero las amazonas eran así: directas, duras y celosas de su independencia. Eran una raza aparte, un territorio desconocido que nadie quería explorar.

—¿Por qué nosotros? —Saga no respondió al predicamento de Shura. Él mismo compartía aquella cuestión.

—Solo camina y no demuestres debilidad. Me da la impresión que estas mujeres huelen el miedo —_"y que nos saltarán encima a la más mínima oportunidad"._

—Pero es que…

—¡Shura! ¡Shura! —Los gritos le hicieron detenerse y voltear en busca de la dueña de esa voz tan particular. Para cuando la encontró, Eire ya estaba a solo un par de pasos de él y rápidamente se colgó de su brazo, jalándolo consigo. —¡Te tengo! ¡Hola, Saga! —saludó también al santo de Géminis.— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Os perdisteis? ¿O qué?

—Pues, el Maestro nos envió a…—el español buscó la mirada del geminiano, pero éste no salió en su auxilio—. Estamos buscando la cabaña que está cerca de los restos de la vieja exedra —continuó.

—¿Por qué? Nadie vive ahí. Por lo que sé, lleva abandonada por años. Si me preguntas, se te caerá el techo en la cabeza nomás entrar.

—Esperemos que eso no suceda. —El hecho de que la voz de Saga sonara por demás fúnebre, imprimió cierta gracia a la conversación.

—¿Pensáis mudaros ahí? —añadió la pequeña amazona en son de broma.

—Si.

La respuesta, unísona y casi acongojada, la dejó de piedra. Por un instante se rezagó, viendo a los santos adelantarse con paso constante. Quiso preguntar algo más, pero dudó.

Cuando salió de su momentánea confusión, fue rápidamente tras los pasos de Saga y de Shura. Se alineó a su lado y caminó varios metros sin atreverse a decir más. Su cabeza, sin embargo, pensaba una y otra vez en el comentario anterior. Por fin, el hecho de que la máscara de plata les contemplara incesantemente hizo que Shura la mirara de soslayo. Fue todo lo que Grulla necesitó para que la verdad detrás del misterio saliera revoloteando de los labios del español.

—El Maestro nos ha puesto a cargo de vosotras.

—¡¿Eh?! —La reacción salió tan natural y accidentada que incluso Saga, tenso como una percha, levantó las cejas con curiosidad ante su reacción—. ¡¿De nosotras?!

—Se han asignado responsabilidades a cada santo dorado, algunas en equipo y otras, individuales. Parece que la nuestra os involucra a vosotras.

—¿Os pondréis al mando? —insistió, ansiosa de obtener una confirmación absoluta. Shura asintió, resignado y torpe. Pronunciar las palabras haría _real_ aquella locura.

—Si… a partir de ahora, estaréis bajo nuestra supervisión. Según parece, seremos los encargados de poner cierto orden en este lugar y de integraros con los demás santos. La cabaña al lado de la exedra—apuntó en la dirección hacia la cual caminaban—, será nuestra base de operaciones.

—O nuestro escondite —Saga agregó—, según quieras verlo.

La joven amazona no pudo reprimir la risa por mucho más tiempo. Debía ser sincera y admitir que la idea la emocionaba, tanto como haría arder el ego a muchas de sus demás compañeras. Considerando todo aquello, las inquietudes —y temores— de los dos santos, resultaban casi candorosas. La reputación de las amazonas las precedía; sus modos hablaban por ellas, aún con más certeza que las palabras. Géminis y Capricornio lo sabían, todo aquel que tuviera ojos y oídos lo sabía. Pero ahí estaban, muy a pesar de sus deseos. Caminaban directos al matadero, obedientes como corderitos.

—¡Esto será muy emocionante! —canturreó la chica, tomando la delantera.

—No, no lo es. —El moreno reafirmó las palabras de Saga con una rotunda negativa de su rostro.

—¡Pasareis más tiempo aquí!

—Encerrados en nuestra cabaña.

—¡Iré a visitaros todos los días!

—Tú y un montón de amazonas furiosas. —La última afirmación hizo estallar las carcajadas de la joven una vez más. Todo indicaba que las amazonas vivían de su reputación.

—Creo que os dará un infarto antes de lidiar siquiera con la primera de nosotras.

—Ciertamente posible. —Esta vez fue el español quien le respondió.

—No somos tan terribles como sonamos. —Pero por mucho que Grullita intentara quitarle hierro al asunto, la forma en que los dos santos le miraron, le hizo saber que eran _mucho_ peores. —¡Eh! Yo soy simpática y Tati también.

—Probablemente sois la única excepción a la regla.

—No lo creo. Deberíais preguntar a Aioria, o a Aioros, o… a _alguien_ más, sobre lo que opinan de algunas otras. —La sola mención de aquel asunto obligó a Saga a entrecerrar los ojos. No estaba seguro de a quien se refería con "alguien más" pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a preguntar. No quería pensar en Kanon, ni en Naiara; no quería pensar en aquel dichoso sentimiento al cual no podía ponerle nombre aún y en el que no dejaba de pensar. Bufó. La conversación se iba por vertientes escabrosas.— ¿Veis? No somos _tan_ terribles.

—Si, si. Cambiemos de tema —adujó, como salida.

Para su buena fortuna, que era escasa y poco común, pronto se encontraron frente a la formación de piedras que dibujaban una luna menguante, y rodeada por los restos de lo que alguna vez fuera un estanque seco, del cual no quedaba más que polvo de roca y arena amarillenta durante la sequía, o barro marrón, en los días de lluvia como ese. En tiempos antiguos, la exedra, coronada con la estatua de una joven Palas ataviada en armadura y con la sombra del yelmo cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, marcaba el corazón de los terrenos amazónicos.

Representaba lo que las korees eran: mujeres sobresalientes en el arte de la guerra, usualmente reservado solo para los hombres, que ocultaban su esencia para equipararse con ellos, e incluso, superarlos. Era el recordatorio del juramento que habían tomado.

Tal era la misión de su vidas, el destino que les había tocado y el camino que ellas habían elegido.

El tiempo y las guerras, sin embargo, habían arrastrado el viejo monumento hacia la ruina, dejando a las máscaras como único testimonio de las promesas hechas por las primeras hijas de Athena. El campamento permaneció ahí, creciendo y evolucionando, como una extensión más del Santuario, que a la vez era independiente de él. Territorio indómito y desconocido para los santos, en el cual Shura y Saga no podían sino sentirse un par de intrusos.

-X-

—Oh, sálvanos Athena… —Shura musitó mientras pensaba que, efectivamente, tal como Grulla había dicho, el techo de la cabaña abandonada se les caería encima al más mínimo descuido.

Saga hubiese querido unirse al ruego, pero una ataque de estornudos inusitado hizo mella en su capacidad de hablar. Trató de recuperar el aliento, a la vez que se sobaba la nariz irritada, más sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. El alud de polvo que se les venía encima cada vez que movían cualquier cosa, se tornaba lentamente en el peor enemigo a vencer. La maldita alergia seguía tan vigente como la recordaba e, incluso, peor.

—Salud. —Escuchó la voz de Eire y trató de agradecer, pero un nuevo estornudo se lo impidió—. ¿En serio os pensáis pasar el día aquí metidos? Más vale que pidáis al Maestro que alguien ayude con la limpieza. —Retiró una telaraña con las manos—. Este lugar es un desastre.

—Es peor que… —Otro estornudo terminó la frase por él. Sintió la mirada de Shura encima de él, y casi lo encontró divertido.

—Quizás sea buena idea que salgas, al menos por un rato.

—¿Y esperar afuera, solo? Ni hablar. —Ahogó un nuevo espasmo. —Joder, esto es una mierda.

—No sabía que eras alérgico.

—Para mi mala suerte, lo soy. —La nariz le picaba y los ojos le lagrimeaban, señales inequívocas de que terminaría medio asfixiado.

—Tal vez Shura tenga razón y debas esperar afuera.

—Y yo dije que ni hablar —estornudó tres veces—. Afuera, soy blanco fácil: o me matan tus compañeras, o vuelve a llover y pesco una pulmonía, o soy fulminado por un rayo.

—Eso ya es paranoia.

—Comprendo a lo que Saga se refiere. —Shura acababa de encontrar lo que parecía una mesa útil. Rebuscó por sillas y, al encontrarlas, suplicó porque no estuvieran rotas y resistieran su peso. —Solo espera que Shaina nos descubra y la tendremos aquí, supervisándonos a nosotros.

—Genial. —Eso era lo que le faltaba. No solo tenía problemas para congeniar con la amazona de Ophicus en su equipo, sino que ahora tendría que supervisarla aún en los tiempos en que no estaban los cuatro juntos.

Shaina era la definición perfecta de amazona: tan brava como orgullosa, tan valiente como rebelde. El geminiano ni siquiera estaba seguro de que él le agradara, no estaba seguro de que _nadie_ lo hiciera. De pronto, la veía como la cabecilla de una revolución entre las korees, la líder que les sacaría de ahí a patadas junto con todas sus cosas.

Sin embargo, mientras daba vueltas a los escenarios independentistas y revolucionarios de su cabeza, Eire encontró un mueble de cajones viejos y llenos de polvo. Abrió una de las gavetas, levantando una nube de polvo gris y sumiendo a Saga en un nuevo ataque de alergia.

—Ay… lo siento. —Su voz sonó torpe y nerviosa, perdida entre el escándalo de los estornudos del gemelo. Saga solo atinó a mirarla con reproche después de aquel intento de asesinato. Pero poco duró la vacilación de la amazona, porque sus ojos dieron rápidamente con el contenido de los cajones: montones y montones de papeles amarillentos. —¿Qué se supone que es todo esto?

—Eso es… —dijo entre estornudos—. Son trece años de archivos viejos y olvidados. El idiota de Gigas nunca tuvo tiempo para poner nada en orden.

Trató de manejar del mejor modo que pudo la mirada incómoda de Shura y el silencio ansioso de Eire. A nadie le gustaba recordar los tiempos de Arles, mucho menos a él, pero en ese caso, tenía el vestigio de esos años frente a él; no podía fingir demencia.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Precisamente a lo que escuchaste, Shura—explicó del mejor modo en que la alergia se lo permitió—. Una de las obligaciones que Gigas tenía bajo su cuidado era la de mantener un archivo de cada niño o niña que llegara a este lugar. Shion y Arles habían conseguido crear con éxito un sistema de almacenamiento de información bastante bueno, pero cuando Ares llegó… —suspiró—. Digamos que el viejo tuerto era realmente idiota para hacer su trabajo. No le tomó mucho destruir lo que existía, y así es como toda esta información acerca de las amazonas terminó aquí. Asumo que Arles está encargándose de arreglar la parte correspondiente a los varones.

—Oh…

—¡Joder! —Antes que la amazona de Grulla pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, la voz de Shura se abrió paso en el silencio. —¡¿Estás diciendo que vamos a tener que leer y clasificar todo esto?! —Tomó un buen montón de papeles y pasó los dedos por ellos.

—Eso es justamente lo que estoy diciendo.

—Adiós tiempo libre… —Al escucharlo, el gemelo esbozó una sonrisa diminuta. La faceta quejica del español siempre resultaba divertida de observar.

—No creo que tuviéramos mucho de todo modos.

—Puedo ayudar—intervino Grullita—. Tati también puede ayudaros. Pondremos este lugar en orden en un parpadeo.

—No sé si sea buena idea…

—Vamos, Saga. Déjala ayudar un poquito—Shura suplicó. Cualquier cosa con tal de avanzar rápido en esa encomienda titánica.

—Si quieres traerla en los ratos que estés aquí, puedes hacerlo. No me molesta. —Eire le agradaba, pero en lo que respectaba a él, prefería trabajar solo. No tenía intenciones de cargar con Shaina en horas que no fueran las de los entrenamientos conjuntos. —Solo tratemos de no causar problemas y de pasar desapercibidos, ¿vale?

—No causaremos problemas, pero ni soñéis con pasar desapercibidos. Si medio campamento no se ha enterado de vuestra presencia a estas alturas, sería un milagro.

Y los dos santos estaban de acuerdo con ella.

Saga se sopló el fleco, en un esfuerzo de acallar los estornudos inminentes. Caminó hasta el archivero desgastado y metió las manos entre el cerro de papeles. No podía creer que Shion los hubiera mandado ahí. No se creía que ahora tenía como misión reparar el desastre administrativo que Ares había creado. ¡Era irónico!

De soslayo, observó a Shura, con aquella expresión entre aterrorizada y preocupada en su rostro. La compartía; claro que lo hacía. Pero en un momento de tensión como ese, lo sentía divertido y relajante.

Y luego estaba esa peculiar relación con Grulla, que no podía definirla de otro modo que no fuera una adoración de fanática adolescente. Además, Eire era graciosa e incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada por un segundo, lo cual le daba la virtud de resultar entretenida y de ser una compañía agradable.

Solo esperaba que a Shura le durase el optimismo, porque el suyo, agonizaría más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado pensar.

-X-

Milo había estado particularmente silencioso desde que el equipo se había reunido y abandonado el Santuario.

Camus sabía bien que el Escorpión, con todas sus particularidades; se tomaba muy en serio aquellas cosas. Sobre todo cuando tenían lugar tan de cerca su hogar y las victimas eran niños. No le era desconocida aquella faceta tierna de Milo, pero a pesar de todo, aún continuaba sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que le afectaba. Él, siempre presumido y egocéntrico, incluso trivial; preocupado siempre de tonterías más propias de un adolescente normal que otra cosa. Era algo que siempre le había gustado de él, una parte desconocida para muchos, pero que se escondía tras aquella máscara narcisista que tanto le gustaba al griego. Era una cualidad que admiraba infinitamente.

Lo vio de soslayo una vez más, mientras caminaban por las silenciosas calles de Folégandros, y después se dio unos segundos para observar a sus equipos.

Tremy, con un carácter bastante parecido al suyo, caminaba apenas un paso tras él, con los ojos bien abiertos. Era la primera vez que salían del Santuario en unos cuantos años, así que Camus era de sobra consciente de lo mucho que tendría que velar por su seguridad.

No le gustaba ser la niñera de nadie, pero el francés sabía que tendría que tener especial cuidado con Deltha. Nadie se lo había pedido, y para él no era distinta a los otros dos: una guerrera cumpliendo su deber. Sin embargo, sabía que ella era _importante_ para Aioros y él se había prometido que velaría por ella cuanto fuera posible. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el arquero. Aún así, Deltha estaba nerviosa, y podía decirse que su cosmos temblaba como una hoja, mientras Jamian… Jamian era un asunto muy distinto.

Escuchó un graznido, y alzó la vista. Arriba, alguno de los cuervos del santo de plata, sobrevolaba el poblado. Su dueño, les miraba nervioso una y otra vez, como esperando que en cualquier momento se abalanzaran despavoridos sobre una presa peligrosa.

Camus tomó una bocanada de aire, y se detuvo. Milo no tardó en hacer lo propio un momento después, con Moses y Dante a su lado. Naiara, se mantenía unos pasos más separada, observando con sus ojos de plata la escalofriante soledad de la plaza donde estaban.

—Apenas hay seiscientas personas viviendo en toda la isla. —Murmuró Milo.

—La mayoría niños pequeños y ancianos. Folégandros es la isla más pequeña de las Cícladas, ¿no? —Quiso asegurarse el francés. Milo asintió.

—No será difícil encontrar el _problema_, pero no esperéis que nadie aquí nos sea de ayuda. —Paseó sus ojos celestes por las calles desiertas.

Cuando llegaron apenas unos minutos atrás, se cruzaron con un par de rezagados: una abuela que arrastraba a su nieto hasta casa, mientras la noche comenzaba a caer. Aún había luz en aquel entonces. Sin embargo, la oscuridad ya cubría todo, el viento frío y húmedo ululaba, mientras la única luz que iluminaba las callejuelas empedradas, eran un par de titilantes farolas de luz amarillenta y mortecina.

—Hay lugares de Grecia donde se cree de manera ciega en las viejas leyendas, y estamos en uno de ellos. Él miedo puede más que ellos.

—Creí que las _lamias_ no eran más que un cuento que se contaba a los niños para asustarles y hacerles dormir—murmuró Tremy, mientras oteaba el lúgubre panorama con su cosmos bien alerta.

—Lamia fue una más de las amantes más hermosas de Zeus. Como siempre sucedió, Hera lo descubrió y planeó su venganza. La convirtió en un monstruo con cuerpo de serpiente y pecho de mujer, que despedía un hedor muy característico. —Las caras de disgusto en sus subordinados, resultaron obvias para Camus. —Asesinó a sus hijos, y Hera la condenó a no poder cerrar los ojos, para que siempre viviera torturada por aquella visión.

—Pero Zeus la consoló, como siempre, de un modo bastante particular. —Camus asintió ante la interrupción de Milo.

—Le concedió el poder de quitarse los ojos para descansar, pudiendo ponérselos cuando fuera su deseo. —Jamian arrugó el ceño disgustado. —Sin embargo, Lamia nunca pudo deshacerse de la envidia que sentía por otras madres, y devoraba a sus hijos, alimentándose de su sangre. Su hambre era incontrolable.

—¿Cómo explica eso que terminara convirtiéndose en una raza de monstruo con muchas otras como ella? —La pregunta de Naia no le sorprendió, pero lo cierto era que no tenía una respuesta aún.

—No lo sé. Vivimos en una época que para la gente como nosotros, seamos santos, marinas o espectros… supone un limbo entre la era mitológica y la época moderna. Hay monstruos del pasado que desaparecieron de verdad, y otros que resurgen con el tiempo, igual que los dioses. —Aunque sabía bien que siempre había un motivo para aquel resurgir.

Naia tenía intención de continuar con la interesante conversación, pero en el momento en que despegó los labios, un chillido estridente y agudo resonó en la zona norte.

—Separémonos—sugirió Camus. Entonces, otro chillido de igual intensidad, vino del sur.

Milo asintió con el ceño fruncido y, sin dar tiempo a nada más, corrió calle arriba. Dante y Moses lo siguieron segundos después, quedando Naia en último lugar. Buscó la máscara plateada de Deltha y quiso ver sus ojos a través de ella. Mientras, Camus Tremy y Jamian, se alejaban en dirección opuesta.

—Ten cuidado, Del—dijo en un susurro.

—También tú. —Naia asintió, y antes de que Deltha pudiese hacer o decir nada más, se apresuró para alcanzar a su equipo. Mentiría si no admitiese que estaba asustada, no solo por si misma, sino por Deltha también. La quería muchísimo, sin importar lo mucho que la hiciera enfadar en ocasiones, o el daño que sus comentarios pudiera ocasionar. Era su _hermana_.

Deltha suspiró, viéndola marchar, ciertamente acongojada. Por un segundo, hubiera jurado que los pensamientos de ambas se conectaron, porque podía sentir a la perfección la preocupación en el cosmos de la otra. Sonrió, con tanta tristeza como alivio, al cerciorarse de que Naia había dejado a un lado el enfado que, probablemente con razón, la había rodeado los últimos días.

Se dio la vuelta, y entonces, ahogó un grito. Camus estaba ahí, frente a ella, apenas a un metro de distancia.

—No te quedes atrás. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

-X-

Milo se detuvo, y tras él, sus tres acompañantes hicieron lo propio. El chillido les había conducido hasta la intersección entre dos callejuelas de apenas un par de metros de anchura, pero ahora no lograban ver nada más. Por un momento, un cosmos oscuro se había sentido en el mismo lugar, y sin embargo… _nada_.

—No hay ni rastro de…

—¡Silencio! —espetó el Escorpión. Moses calló de modo inmediato. Frunció el ceño y observó el panorama, después, se sopló el flequillo.— Vamos a separarnos. Moses y Dante iréis por la izquierda, Caelum y yo seguiremos por aquí—continuó la explicación con voz muy baja, y casi pudo asegurar que Naia había respirado aliviada al saberse su acompañante—. No os alejéis más de unos cincuenta metros, y si la encontráis, avisadme. Entretenedla hasta que yo llegué. No tardaré más de dos segundos. ¿Entendido?

Ambos asintieron a la vez.

—En marcha. —Los observó alejarse, y solo cuando lo hubieron hecho unos cuantos metros, se volvió hacia la amazona. —Mantente a mi lado y hagamos esto juntos.

-X-

Una lata, arrastrada por el viento, rodó frente a sus pies. Camus frunció el ceño, e inmediatamente, su cosmos lo rodeó con delicadeza, mientras Acuario brillaba en mitad de la noche como el mismo sol. Entonces, los cuervos comenzaron a volar en desorden, graznando sin parar sobre sus cabezas.

No le resultó difícil ubicarla, porque tal y como habían mencionado, el hedor que rodeaba a la lamia era difícil de soportar. Arrugó suavemente la nariz, y observó de soslayo a sus tres subordinados. Estaban en guardia y atentos a cada movimiento.

Después, en medio del caos que reinaba en los cielos, un húmedo siseo se dejó escuchar. Camus llevó su mirada cristalina en aquella dirección, y finalmente, abandonando la oscuridad, un par de ojos blanquecinos se clavaron en los suyos.

Allí estaba, con un rostro que hubiera sido hermoso de no ser por la sangre que goteaba de su boca ennegrecida, con su melena negra y rizada cayendo por la espalda. Ninguna ropa la cubría, y las escamas purpúreas de su cuerpo, se entremezclaban con la piel pálida de su cintura.

Sin embargo, cuando el polvo de diamantes empezó a rodear su mano derecha, un llanto inesperado rasgó el silencio caótico de la noche. Afiló su mirada, descubriendo que la lamia que lo miraba fijamente, no estaba sola. Tras de si, otra más la acompañaba mientras jalaba del cabello rubio de un chiquillo.

Apretó los puños. No le gustaba aquello.

-X-

Milo y ella caminaban en silencio, con sus cosmos prendidos. Habían sentido inmediatamente el movimiento al sur del poblado, donde Camus y los otros debían haberse topado con una de las lamias, así que sus sentidos estaban aún más atentos que antes.

—¿Estás asustada, Caelum?

—Nerviosa, más bien.

—Estaremos bien. Hemos ganado a _cosas_ peores.

—Tú lo has hecho…

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran continuar con aquella improvisada conversación que pretendía aligerar el ambiente, sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe. El brillo escarlata de Antares, refulgió en el índice derecho de Milo, pero el santo no hizo mayor movimiento.

Frente a ellos, tal y como si de una aparición se tratase, una mujer de perfecta silueta, les contemplaba con unos ojos tan grises, que desde aquella distancia parecían blancos. Iba envuelta en una larga capa de terciopelo rojo, aunque sus movimientos delataban la desnudez que se escondía tras aquel manto carcomido por el tiempo. En aquel instante, sus manos empujaron la capucha hacia atrás, dejándoles ver la cascada de cabello pelirrojo que caía por sus hombros.

Contempló a Milo fijamente, tal y como si Naiara no estuviera, y se acercó unos pasos más hasta ellos. No dijo una sola palabra, solamente lo miraba, como si nada más en el mundo existiera.

Naia vio de la misteriosa mujer a Milo alternativamente, percatándose de que el escorpión la miraba con la misma intensidad que con la que era observado. Ella no entendía nada, pero aquella situación no la gustaba. Se puso en guardia, y alzó su cosmos.

—Tranquila—murmuró Milo. Naia alzó las cejas, aunque él no pudiera contemplarlas.

—Un santo de Athena. —La voz de la mujer surgió suave y melosa de sus labios, como si acariciase con su lengua cada sílaba pronunciada y saborease el propio sonido de su garganta, mientras se acercaba más y más. —Me consuela saber que la diosa recuerda la existencia de la pequeña Folégandros.

—¿Quién eres? —La pregunta surgió de los labios del peliazul con tanta tranquilidad, que Naia se sobresaltó a costa de la misma.

—Solamente una mujer desdichada—dijo, mientras continuaba caminando hacía él.

—Y osada. —Sus ojos viajaron por toda ella, grabándose cada detalle de la hermosa imagen que contemplaba. —La isla entera parece sumida en el miedo, y sin embargo aquí estás tú… —La pelirroja alzó la mano, como si quisiera acariciar el rostro del santo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, el tono en la voz de Milo cambió. —Yo no soy un niño.

Dio un paso atrás, y alzó el brazo, mientras Antares les deslumbraba con su brillo rojizo y mortal. La mujer sonrió con gesto malicioso, y después rompió a carcajadas. Dio un tirón a la capa, y rápidamente se vio desprovista de ella, desnuda y aparentemente delicada. Sus ojos se iluminaron de una luz blanquecina y lágrimas de sangre brotaron de sus cuencas. Gritó, y el quejido femenino terminó siendo un chillido tan agudo como el que hubieran escuchado minutos atrás. Un remolino de polvo la rodeo, mientras su melena danzaba encabritada al ritmo del viento, que traía consigo un olor pestilente.

—Atrás, Naia—murmuró él. Naia asintió, e hizo tal y como se le ordenó, pero en ningún momento bajo la guardia o dejó de prestar atención a lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos.

La mujer se retorcía, tal y como si estuviera sumida en el más profundo de los dolores, y sus gritos eran tan estridentes, que sus tímpanos amenazaban con romperse. Sus piernas parecieron fusionarse, mientras las carne se desgarraba y caía en jirones a sus pies, para dejar paso a las duras y brillantes escamas que se abrían paso por la parte inferior de su cuerpo envueltas en una sustancia pegajosa y sanguinolenta.

—¡Ugh! —exclamó Milo con disgusto. —Arles siempre decía que toda belleza es efímera.

-X-

Las lamias se habían separado, pero si algo no había cambiado era el peligroso cerco que mantenían sobre el chiquillo. El pequeño estaba aterrado, lloraba y temblaba por igual, mientras a su alrededor, todo se sumía en el caos.

Las flechas de Tremy había convertido la noche en un espectáculo de estrellas fugaces, mientras Jamian intentaba mantener bajo control al monstruo con las plumas de sus cuervos. Nada parecía ser del todo eficaz, pues toda ella estaba embadurnada de una sustancia resbaladiza, y la efectivas plumas que lograban aferrarse a las armaduras de la Orden, resbalaban por sus escamas como jirones de papel hasta el suelo.

—¡Esto no funciona! —exclamó Jamian.

—¡No paréis! —La orden de Camus llegó a sus oídos tan clara como el agua, así que ambos santos no tuvieron más remedio que continuar con sus ataques, por muy infructíferos que fueran. El de Acuario, volteó a ver a Deltha, que permanecía unos pasos a su derecha. —Distráela unos segundos. —Deltha asintió, aún con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo de aquella noche, y elevó su cosmos cuando se vio sola frente a la lamia.

Camus desapareció de su posición en apenas un pestañeo y, justo cuando el monstruo la miró a sus ojos de plata, escuchó la voz siempre pausada del santo.

—¡Polvo de diamantes! —Respiró casi aliviada al escucharlo, pero entonces reparó en la cercanía de su propia adversaria y elevó su cosmos. No tenía muchas opciones, y aquella piel de lagarto parecía capaz de disminuir el daño de cualquier ataque que recibiese, pero Camus había confiado en ella.

—¡Canción de los muertos! —gritó tanto, que su garganta dolió.

El trino de Apus inundó el aire, como si la misma danza de su cosmos cantase con sus movimientos. Apenas era audible al principio, opacado por el chillido de la lamia, pero a medida que su esfuerzo se intensificaba, el trino subía más y más de volumen. Se llevó el dedo a los labios y quemó su cosmos tanto como pudo. Tal y como sonó aquel día en que consiguió su armadura, tantos años atrás, el chirrido insoportable de la muerte invadió toda la plaza. La lamia se detuvo y sus manos corrieron a tapar sus oídos. Gritó, se retorció de dolor, hasta que al fin pareció incapaz de avanzar un metro más.

Deltha dio un salto atrás, interponiendo distancia entre ambas, y continuó quemando su cosmos tanto como pudo. Buscó a Camus, sin quitarle atención a la lamia, y lo encontró metros más allá. Mirándola, con una expresión satisfecha en el rostro. Ella respiró algo más aliviada. Aún no había recuperado toda su confianza en sus antiguas técnicas, menos aún en aquella… pero la creyó perfecta al no precisar de ningún contacto físico. Funcionó.

Tremy y Jamian aprovecharon el momento que el polvo de diamantes les había dado. El hielo se había hecho fuerte sobre las escamas del monstruo y los ataques ya no parecían resbalar. Intensificaron sus cosmos de manera conjunta, y las flechas y plumas volaron de nuevo con renovada fuerza. La lamia se revolvió, gritando encolerizada y quemando el cosmos oscuro que manaba de sus manos.

Sin embargo, cuando todo parecía ir bien… Deltha contempló como la lamia de la que ella se encargaba, dejó de sentir el dolor que la Canción de los Muertos había provocado. La miró fijamente por unos segundos, con aquellos ojos blancos rebosantes de muerte, y antes de que Deltha tuviera tiempo de reacción, el monstruo giró sobre si mismo y se abalanzó a una velocidad inesperada sobre el niño.

Deltha abrió los ojos de par en par, y sin tiempo para pensar, corrió todo lo que pudo en aquella dirección.

—¡Alas de luz y sombra! —su cosmos iluminó la plaza con una luz tan blanca que los demás santos entrecerraron los ojos y, aprovechando la confusión, Deltha saltó, interponiéndose entre el niño y la lamia. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, oyéndolo llorar de un modo desgarrador, y cuando alzó el rostro, supo que no tenía tiempo para un contraataque. El monstruo estaba demasiado cerca.— ¡Danza de plumas!

La pared de plumas plateadas les protegió a ambos, pero una de las garras de la lamia alcanzó su brazo. Deltha contuvo el grito de dolor lo mejor que pudo, pero nunca antes el frío insoportable la había emocionado tanto como en aquel preciso instante.

—¡Ejecución de la Aurora!

Todo se cubrió de hielo por un momento y el sonido de la batalla murió tras el manto blanco. Una cómoda y fría quietud se hizo con la plaza y las dos lamias que tantos problemas les habían causado brillaban en la noche convertidas en estatuas de hielo.

—¿Estáis bien? —La pregunta iba dirigida a los tres, pero sus pasos le condujeron a la amazona.

Escuchó la respuesta afirmativa de Tremy y Jamian algo más allá, y se agachó junto a Apus y el niño.

—Ya está. Se acabó. —Acarició el pelo rubio del chiquillo. El pequeño contuvo un sollozo, mientras una lágrima enorme rodaba por su mejilla. —Busquemos a la familia del niño.

Deltha asintió, soltando el aire que había retenido en los pulmones, infinitamente aliviada. Camus le tendió la mano, ayudándola a levantarse.

—Buen trabajo, Apus. ¿Tu brazo está bien? ¿Puedes aguantar hasta que terminemos con esto para curarlo?

—Si, tranquilo. —El niño no se movió. Continuó sollozando, aferrado a su cuello como si fuera imposible apartarlo de ahí.

—Bien.

—¡Kineas! —La voz de un hombre les sobresaltó.

Giraron todos hacía donde procedía la voz, para encontrarse con un anciano aterrado que corría en su dirección. El niño abrió los ojos de par en par, y solamente entonces pareció dispuesto a abandonar la protección de los brazos de Deltha.

-X-

—¡Cuidado!

Un par de las agujas escarlatas pasaron a su lado, silbando furiosas antes de alcanzar el desagradable cuerpo de la lamia. Naia salto a un lado en el estrecho callejón, justo cuando uno más de aquellos inmundos monstruos surgió de la nada. Milo había estado lo suficientemente rápido al avisarla, pero aún así, aquellas cosas estaban resultando más molestas de lo esperado, y su ubicación tampoco ayudaba.

Retrocedió, hasta quedar espalda con espalda con Milo, sin perder de vista a las dos lamias. Después, cuando la de menor tamaño se abalanzó sobre ella a una velocidad increíble para un ser carente de piernas, elevó su cosmos.

—¡Red de cristal! —gritó. Su cosmoenergia blanquecina fluyó de sus dedos en finísimos hilos de brillantes colores, envolviéndoles a los dos en apenas unos segundos. Las garras de la lamia asestaron un zarpazo a la red, y de modo casi inmediato, un alarido de dolor abandonó la garganta del engendro.

—Me sorprendes, Caelum.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con la respiración acelerada.

—¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! No es necesario que me cuides… Soy yo quien debe cuidarte a ti.

—Lo sé… —La morena sonrió. —Mi red no es tan buena como el Muro de Cristal de Mu, pero es útil. No tengo idea de cuanta energía tienen estas cosas… pero puedo drenar algo. Así que… —Ambas lamias asestaron un nuevo golpe a la vez, haciendo que la red se tambaleara. Naia frunció el ceño y sus músculos temblaron por el esfuerzo. —¡Piensa algo, Milo!

—¡Oye! Viggo no se molestó en enseñarme anatomía de monstruos mitológicos. ¡No es culpa mía! Es un tanto difícil encontrar sus puntos vitales. No veo rastro de sus bonitas piernas ahí. —Se sopló el flequillo. —Escucha. Aguanta tres segundos más. Entonces, retira la red y salta lejos de ellas. Yo me encargo del resto.

—Estarás atrapado en medio.

—Hazme caso.

—De acuerdo. —Se concentró lo mejor que pudo, y obedeció.

La red cayó en el preciso instante en que las lamias arremetieron de nuevo. Saltó, haciendo tal y como Milo había ordenado, pero sin comprender que intentaba. Los dos monstruos iban directos hacia él. Sin embargo, Naia no tuvo tiempo de mirar atrás, apenas se había alejado una decena de metros y alcanzado el tejado de una de las viviendas, cuando el cosmos de Milo explotó iluminando la noche en aquel callejón de la isla.

Oyó los chillidos, como si ambas lamias se quemaran vivas, y en medio del caos, escuchó la suave risa del peliazul. Las había golpeado y aunque no las había matado, estaban lo suficientemente aturdidas como para terminar con ellas de un modo más sencillo.

—¡Mazas de acero infernal!

Dante surgió de la nada, y sus armas golpearon a la menor de las lamias. Moses la atrapó en el aire, y antes de que el monstruo pudiera reaccionar, agarró sus brazos, sin importarle que aquellas garras negruzcas y putrefactas se hundieran en ellos. Naia aprovechó la confusión, y sabiendo lo que continuaría, corrió hasta sus compañeros a toda velocidad, mientras escuchaba como las agujas de Milo iban haciendo blanco una a una.

—¡Bombardeo de la ballena!

—¡Tormenta de polvo estelar!

Después de aquel despliegue de cosmos, la lamia cayó inerte al suelo. Finalmente, habían logrado matarla, y Naia, que vio de soslayo a sus dos compañeros, sonrió orgullosa. Nunca hubiera pensado que hacían buen equipo.

—¡Bien hecho! —exclamó el rubio.

—Vayamos con Milo—replicó ella, mientras asentía.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Dante, despreocupado.

Naia quiso responder, pero antes de poder hacerlo, escuchó nuevamente la risilla burlona del Escorpión. Volteó a verle, y aunque se movía demasiado rápido como para que sus ojos contemplaran todo al detalle, podía intuir lo que hacía. La amazona negó lentamente con el rostro, y se apartó un mechón de su flequillo humedecido de la máscara.

Solo alguien como Milo podía encontrar diversión en una situación como aquella.

-X-

Lanzó otra nueva tanda de agujas, pero esta vez mucho más cerca de ella. Milo la observó, con aquel hermosisísimo rostro desencajado por la sed de sangre, y aquel rastro viscoso que sus movimientos dejaban por todos lados. Tuvo cuidado de no resbalar, como ya le había sucedido unos segundos antes, y se tomó su tiempo para pensar.

La lamia tenía un cosmos potente, negro y ardiente. Su cercanía dejaba sentir el calor abrasador que emanaba de ella y, aunque no parecía poseer ataques cósmicos como ellos, no dejaba de ser peligrosa. Contaba con una velocidad espectacular, y unas garras y dientes tan afilados como cuchillas. Se movía como si la espolease un hambre voraz, y cada vez que sentía su aliento pestilente cerca de él, se preguntaba si le resultaría tan apetitoso como los niños a los que habían asesinado.

Frunció el ceño con disgusto y esquivó un nuevo envite. Sus pies chapotearon en un charco de agua y sangre, y solamente entonces reparó en la escabechina que estaba organizando. La había asestado tantas agujas, que había perdido la cuenta, pero al parecer, las que habían hecho blanco en la cola de serpiente, no producían el mismo efecto que cuando herían su cuerpo humano. Apenas quedaba un pedazo de su piel que no estuviera teñido de rojo, y aquello, sumado a sus inquietantes ojos casi blancos, le daba un aspecto más sobrehumano de lo que había esperado.

Por el rabillo del ojo, comprobó que los chicos estuvieran bien, y orgulloso constató que así era. Se sopló el flequillo y se arrancó la capa llena de sangre y de aquella sustancia viscosa y desagradable. La hizo a un lado, y se apartó un mechón de su flequillo. Era hora de terminar con aquello. La lamia lo miró a los ojos, y dejó escapar un grito furioso antes de abalanzarse una vez más sobre él. Milo corrió en su dirección de igual manera.

—¡Antares!

Entonces, el alarido de dolor rasgo el cielo. La lamia pelirroja se retorció en su lugar mientras su cosmos negruzco se descontrolaba. Milo contempló su obra. Podía ser un monstruo, podía ser distinto a un humano normal, pero el corazón seguía estando en el mismo lugar. No sobreviviría.

Pronto, la lamia dejó de luchar, y su cuerpo se derrumbó. Las escamas comenzaron a caer, igual que si se tratara de la muda de una serpiente, y cuando Milo se acercó unos pasos más, no había frente a él más que una hermosa mujer desnuda, muerta y bañada en sangre. Por un instante, sus ojos se cruzaron de nuevo, y al fin… la mirada blanca se apagó, retomando su color gris y trayendo consigo la quietud de la noche.

En aquel momento, comenzó a llover.

-X-

—¿Todo bien aquí? —Milo asintió cuando escuchó la pregunta de Camus.

—Dos muertas.

—Allí también.

—No hay ningún otro rastro en la isla, así que supongo que esto es todo.

—Si… deberíamos deshacernos de ellas—sugirió el francés, mientras contemplaba los dos cadáveres desnudos bañados por la lluvia que se llevaba consigo el mar de sangre. —Las nuestras se hicieron añicos cuando rompí el ataúd de hielo.

—De acuerdo, me encargó. Buscaré un lugar a apartado de la lluvia y haré una pira.

—Te ayudo. Mis chicos están a resguardo. Apus logró salvar a un niño. —El rostro de Milo, tan sombrío como la noche después de que la emoción del combate pasara, se iluminó levemente. —Se llama Kineas, sus abuelos nos ofrecieron alojamiento para esta noche. Creo que deberíamos aceptarlo. Deltha y Moses están heridos.

—Es una buena idea. —Contempló a los dos cadáveres una vez más, ciertamente apesadumbrado. Se veían tan jóvenes como él, y no entendía cómo habían podido terminar convertidas en monstruos como esos. —Ya habéis escuchado. Tomad algo caliente. —Volteó hacia Naia, Dante y Moses. —Lo habéis hecho bien, ahora toca descansar. Camus y yo iremos en un rato.

Los chicos asintieron, y se alejaron por el camino que el francés indicó. La lluvia arreciaba, y la noche recrudecía bajo la atenta mirada de los santos dorados.

—¿Camus?

—¿Si?

—Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto.

—Lo sé. Yo también. No son más que chicas normales. Incluso sus ojos han retomado un color humano a pesar de estar muertas.

—Ya no estamos en la era mitológica, Camus, los monstruos ya no nacen de riñas pasionales. Si ellas han llegado hasta aquí…

—Es porque alguien con el poder suficiente para hacerlo las ha convertido y condenado.

—Pero… ¿quién?

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA:**

_Milo_: Le gusté a la difunta lamia, Camus. ¡Quería pervertirme!

_Naia_: Yo creo que realmente te confundió con un niño…

_Milo_: ¡Ni hablar, Caelum!

_Camus_: …

_Saga_: Maravillosa excursión la vuestra, pero… Milo, no sabrás de casualidad como conseguir antihistamínicos de contrabando, ¿verdad?

_Milo_. ¿Te sirve la lamia frita?

_Saga_: …

_Shura_: En calidad de asistente del jefe de las amazonas…

_Saga_: ¡¿Quién me nombró jefe?!

_Shura_: Lo decidimos mientras estornudabas… n_n cof… como decía, en mi calidad de asistente explicare que la exedra es el porche del alojamiento utilizado por las mujeres, y en otros casos es el porche sobre el patio centra de una vivienda.

_Saga_. Pues en calidad de jefe de las amazonas, te nombro encargado de la cabañita y del archivo.

_Shura_: ¡Oye!

_Milo_: Prefiero mi trabajo con violentas mujeres semidesnudas come niños…

_Camus_: Salvo la parte de comerse niños, describiste a la perfección a las amazonas.

_Milo_: Ellas se comen respetables santos dorados con armadura y todo.

_Shura_, Saga: … …

_Grullita_: Bueno, creo que me llevaré a mis nuevos jefes antes de que los espantéis...

_Masky_. Voy a vomitar… X_x

_Kanon_: Todos a mi OD, ¡ahora!

_Todos_: O_o ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

_Kanon_. Adiós ¬¬'


	19. Verdades que duelen

**Nota: **Para las mentes sensibles, y para los menores de edad… este capítulo cuenta un pequeño lemon. ¡Tapaos los ojos! ¡Advertidos estáis!

**Capítulo 18: Verdades que duelen**

—¿Crees realmente que Apus vaya a la Fuente a que Eudora revise su herida? —Camus alzó una ceja cuando Milo, que había guardado un mortecino silencio desde que terminaran en la isla, habló. —Yo diría que irá volando a Sagitario.

—¿También ves telenovelas, Milo? —El peliazul rodó los ojos, y siguió caminando.

—Es solo que se la veía ansiosa cuando llegamos, y desapareció rápidamente. —Encendió su cosmos con sutileza, y una sonrisa pícara iluminó al fin su rostro, cuando encontró el cosmos de la amazona en Sagitario. —Debería haber apostado…

—Lo que haga, es decisión suya. Mañana tendrá que entrenar, así solo espero que este en buenas condiciones.

—Eres un jefe horrible, Camus.

—Al menos no me paso la vida pervirtiendo a una subordinada que se acuesta con uno de tus "hermanos favoritos", ni tampoco le puse de mote "culo bonito".

—Naia es divertida. —Amplió su sonrisa. —No se molesta. Es más, sabe bromear y seguirme el juego. Si alguna vez la molesto, me lo dirá. Le tengo cariño, ¿sabes? Es la primera amazona a la que besé.

—¿Sigues llevando un listado?

—Por supuesto.

—Lo imaginaba. —El francés se sopló el flequillo, y cuando vislumbró a los guardias que custodiaban las puertas del salón del trono, acalló al escorpión. —Entremos, y zanjemos este asunto. Estoy cansado.

Milo asintió, sin decir nada más, y siguió sus pasos cuando los guardias retiraron las picas abriéndoles paso. Dentro, Shion y Arles conversaban acerca de algo que él no atinó a escuchar, al calor de la chimenea tras el trono. Hacía un frío del demonio, y la luz de las lámparas parecía ser engullida por la insondable oscuridad que se adentraba por las ventanas.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó Shion al verles.

—Solucionado—respondió Milo. El maestro asintió complacido.

—Tal y como esperábamos, encontramos más de una Lamia en Folégrandos. —Milo dejó que Camus resumiera la misión. Estaba demasiado cansado, y tenía frío. Solo quería terminar con aquello rápido y cenar algo caliente. Confiaba en la capacidad de síntesis de su amigo. —Dividimos los grupos, y cada uno se encargó de dos de ellas. Encontramos cuatro en total. Fueron un tanto problemáticas, pero nada que no pudiésemos resolver. —Milo se revolvió incómodo. Aún le disgustaba el recuerdo de aquellos monstruos recuperando su frágil y hermosa forma humana. Camus pareció notar cual era el motivo de su inquietud. —Sin embargo, ocurrió algo que no esperábamos. Milo enfrentó a una Lamia que inicialmente tenía forma humana, y después se transformó. No fue la única, porque al morir, las demás recuperaron su cuerpo humano. Todas chicas, guapas y jóvenes.

—La transformación no parecía resultar muy placentera. —Milo se revolvió el pelo con disgusto.

—Entiendo. —Shion asintió, con semblante pensativo.

—Por lo demás, los equipos funcionaron muy bien. —Los lunares de Shion se alzaron, y la expresión cansada del escorpión, cambió. Que Camus calificara de "muy bien" a algo, significaba que realmente estaba contento con el resultado. —Mejor de lo esperado. Fue un buen trabajo en equipo, y las amazonas… —Se encogió de hombros suavemente. —Lo hicieron francamente bien. Estoy contento con Apus. Salvo un par de rasguños, todos están bien.

—Me alegra escucharte decir eso. No miento al decir que sentía cierto recelo al respecto. Pero si todo ha salido bien, no hay más de que preocuparse. Enviaré a Kanon y Ángelo a primera hora de la mañana a Reina de la Muerte. Id al comedor, os prepararan algo de cenar.

—¿Maestro? —Shion volteó a ver al benjamín. —¿Quién esta haciendo esto? —La expresión del lemuriano se agravó antes de responder.

—Aún no lo sé.

-X-

—¿Hola?

Al escuchar la voz femenina retumbando el silencio desesperante de su templo, Aioros se puso de pie en un brinco. No necesitó más que un par de segundos para dejar a un lado el libro que hasta entonces le había mantenido entretenido, y abandonó la habitación, caminando con grandes zancadas hacia el salón, en busca de su invitada. Tan pronto encontró su rostro, una sonrisa iluminó el suyo.

—Volviste. Te echaba de menos.

—Vine tan pronto como pude escaparme de Camus y de Milo. Anda, salúdame. —Deltha atravesó el pasillo y se le abalanzó encima. Cuando la atrapó al aire, casi por instinto, ella se aferró a él y le plantó un profundo beso en los labios.

—Me extrañaste también, ¿eh? —Sonrió cuando los labios de la amazona le dieron un poco de espacio y ella se bajó de sus brazos.

—Sabes que si.

—¿Todo salió bien?

—Escalofriante, pero en orden. Aunque no estoy segura de que las cosas hayan resultado tan bien como pensamos —calló un segundo, para ordenar sus ideas—. Milo y Camus han venido demasiado silenciosos por todo el camino. Algo definitivamente atrapó su atención y me da la impresión de que no es nada bueno. —Mientras la escuchaba, el ceño del castaño se arrugó.

—Supongo que consulten a Shion al respecto. Habrá que esperar para ver lo que tiene que decir.

—Eso creo.

—¡Estás herida! —De pronto, la mirada pensativa del arquero cambió a una de completa sorpresa al reparar en el vendaje de su brazo. —¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Estás bien?

—Una de las Lamias intentó atacar a un pequeño y yo quedé en medio. Es solo un rasguño… nada que no se curé con unos pocos mimos.

—Tendré que darle todos los mimos que mi pequeña heroína quiera. ¿El niño salió bien?

—¡Por supuesto que si, arquero! ¿Con quién crees que estás tratando? —Le guiñó el ojo con travesura. —El niño está bien, las Lamias están muertas y nosotros de regreso. Quizás mañana vaya a que Eudora revise la herida. Se supone que iría hoy, pero preferí venir a verte.

—No es que me queje de tu decisión, pero deja que Eudora le dé un vistazo, ¿vale?

—Como digas.

Y antes de que Aioros pudiera decir cualquier otra palabra, Deltha tiró de él y dejó que su boca hiciera estragos con la suya. Por un momento se quedaron ahí, a mitad del largo y solitario pasillo, entrelazados en suspiros y besos cada vez más atrevidos. Instintivamente, el santo fue empujándola contra la pared, hasta acorralarla entre el mármol frío y la tibieza de su propio cuerpo.

—Del… —susurró su nombre, con la respiración entrecortada.

Ella no puso resistencia. Lo dejó atraparla, sin dejar ir sus labios. Sus manos se aferraron al rostro del castaño, presionándolo contra el suyo, ansiosa de su boca y del sabor de su lengua. Después, descendieron sobre su pecho. A través de la delgada tela de su camisa, la amazona recorrió cada músculo de aquel torso maravilloso. Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, a sabiendas de lo que acababa de empezar, Deltha le despojó de ella.

El segundo en que sus labios tuvieron que separarse bastó para que él encontrara su cuello y se posesionara de él. Entre besos y mordiscos suaves, la amazona se revolvió de placer en sus brazos. Sintió el tibio toque de los dedos de Aioros sobre su espalda, buscando torpemente el lazo de su blusa y, cuando lo encontró y lo deshizo, el trozo de tela cayó al piso de inmediato.

Los ojos del santo se centraron en la visión de su cuerpo semidesnudo. Sus brazos, su cintura y su rostro, besados por el Sol del Mediterráneo, mostraban un ligero bronceado; el resto de su piel tenía un color níveo como el mármol. Tentativamente, estiró la mano para tocarla. Acarició su cintura, recorrió su torso. Sintió la piel enchinarse bajo sus dedos y buscó los ojos de la amazona, que lo miraban con la misma intensidad. Lucía preciosa, con aquellos ojos color avellana bien abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas. Quedó atrapado en ella, en su mirada, en sus labios que le tentaban a probarlos de nuevo. Su mano, mientras tanto, se atrevió a subir un poco más, apenas por debajo de su pecho. Las mejillas le ardieron ante la caricia comprometida, probablemente tanto como las de ella. Entonces, volvió a dudar.

Pero Deltha atrapó su mano y la llevó sobre su piel. Lo invitó a tocarla, a recorrerla, hasta que todo rastro de timidez hubiera desaparecido. Mientras, sus labios volvieron a fundirse y sus lenguas danzaron al unísono. Pronto, las caricias se convirtieron en instintos, mientras el deseo mutuo ocupaba el lugar de la cordura en sus mentes.

—No aquí—Deltha susurró. Sin soltar su labios, a tropezones y entre suspiros ahogados, lo llevó hasta la cama. La poca ropa que aún cubría sus cuerpos se desvaneció en el camino.

Cuando llegaron, la amazona lo empujó juguetonamente sobre la cama, robándole una carcajada que ella misma compartió poco después. Reptó, frotando su piel contra la suya con travesura, hasta quedar encima de él, a horcajadas. Por un instante se mantuvo quieta, solo mirándolo y disfrutando de sus ojos color de cielo, de esa mirada tan bonita con la que había soñado toda su vida. Lo encontró tan nervioso como extasiado, mareado por el alud de emociones que había tomado control sobre ellos.

—Ven, cielo. Tranquilo—le musitó.

Lo ayudo a sentarse, con ella aun encima y por un rato, solo se besaron y se acariciaron. Entonces, ella lo guió a su interior.

Un suave ronroneo escapó de la garganta de Aioros cuando entró en ella. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del calor que le envolvía poco a poco. Sintió el frágil cuerpo de la amazona tensándose en sus brazos, mientras la melodía de un gemido encantador llegó a sus oídos. Una ola de placer lo inundó, enloqueciendo a sus sentidos.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrar el rostro de Deltha frente al suyo. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un rojo intenso y su boca lucía una tímida sonrisa. Posó su frente sobre la de ella, mientras el primer movimiento, lento y rítmico, le robó un suspiro.

Sus labios se acariciaron de nuevo, sus lenguas se enroscaron. Perdieron el sentido del tiempo en medio de aquel baile ardiente de sus cuerpos. La pasión exaltó sus deseos. El ambiente se impregnó de voces, de gemidos, de jadeos. Sus movimientos se tornaron frenéticos, salvajes, ansiosos; hasta que el ímpetu se desbordó en ambos y el clímax llegó como un espasmo que arrasó con todas sus fuerzas.

La amazona se aferró a él con desesperación. Gritó, pero no escuchó el sonido de su propia voz. Sintió el calor del clímax masculino dentro de sí y se derrumbó, junto con él, sobre la cama.

Sus respiraciones estaban desbocadas, mientras sus corazones parecían dispuestos a estallar dentro de sus pechos, golpeando uno contra el otro. Bañados en sudor, yacieron enredados en un abrazo, hasta que sus cuerpos retornaron lentamente a la normalidad.

Deltha sintió los dedos de Aioros jugueteando con su melena corta, y sonrió. No se movió, sino que permaneció sobre él, escuchando el ritmo tranquilo de su corazón y embelesándose con el aroma de su cuerpo.

—Te quiero, pequeña. —Lo escuchó decir, con voz adormilada.

El corazón le dio un brinco dentro del pecho. Nunca, desde que lo había perdido, se había imaginado escalando la colina del placer de un modo como aquel. Habían habido otros hombres en su vida, pero nunca como Aioros. Lo que tenían era simplemente _especial_. Probablemente era una locura, pero no le importaba nada más en ese momento, solo él. El pasado y el futuro se habían desdibujado. En el presente le tenía y era feliz. Eso bastaba.

Se incorporó lentamente y besó su pecho. Después, depositó otro beso en su hombro y uno más en su cuello y en el borde de su barbilla. Por último, atrapó sus labios.

—Y yo te quiero a ti.

-X-

Para sorpresa de Milo, todo rastro de cansancio en el rostro de Camus, desapareció cuando Alessandra entró al comedor cargando la bandeja. Habían pasado días bromeando acerca del asunto, pero la verdad era, que la "doncellita tímida" hacía honor a su apodo. Era una chica linda, algo más jovencita que ellos, y sus mejillas se sonrojaban rápidamente.

Así que él se limitó a observar en silencio, el ir y venir de miradas que Camus parecía no dispuesto a ocultar. Conocía bien a su amigo, desde luego. Pero una cosa estaba clara, aunque sabía que tenía éxito con las mujeres, era excesivamente discreto para su gusto. Sonrió al llevarse la copa de vino a los labios. Camus estaba siendo de todo menos discreto aquella noche, y desde donde estaba, pudo notar el respingo de la chica cuando el francés acarició su mano _por accidente_.

Saga había sabido como provocarles. El geminiano tenía aquel peculiar encanto personal que encandilaba, de muy diferentes formas, a toda mujer que cruzara miradas con él. No sabía que era, pero no se refería únicamente a la faceta suya de la que tanto les gustaba chismosear. De hecho, el único santo al que Alessandra había logrado hablar sin titubeos, era a él. Le había cogido cierta confianza. ¡Y el muy maldito lo estaba aprovechando para avivar los celos de Shura y Camus! ¡Shura y Camus! ¡Nada más y nada menos!

Tuvo que esforzarse por no reír ante sus propios pensamientos. El plan era _brillante_. Camus lo miró de soslayo en aquel momento, como si no hubiera sido capaz de disimular su diversión tan bien como había pensado, y Milo tosió disimuladamente.

—¿Sabes? Creo que voy a irme a dormir—dijo, con una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro—. Veo que estás… _entretenido _aquí. —Echó un fugaz vistazo a Alessandra e, inmediatamente, la pobre chica se sonrojó. Por muy divertido que fuera observar a Camus en situaciones como aquella, sabía cuando sobraba de la escena. —Iré preparando mi discurso de pésame para Shura. —Dejó la copa en la mesa y se puso en pie.

—Milo, deja a Shura…—Pero no le dejó terminar.

—¡Qué paséis una buena noche!

-X-

Cuando Deltha abrió los ojos, aún estaba oscuro.

Somnolienta, suspiró, mientras sus ojos reconocían la habitación en la que había despertado y su mente traía recuerdos de aquella noche de pasiones desbordadas.

Permaneció inmóvil, embriagada por el calor del cuerpo de Aioros contra el suyo, de sus brazos protegiéndola en un abrazo celoso y de su suave respiración que le acariciaba la nuca. Se acurrucó un poco más contra él. El roce de sus pieles desnudas avivó sus sentidos. Le tenía grabado en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Sus labios, sus manos, su piel ardiente y húmeda frotándose contra la suya en un desesperado acto de entrega mutua.

No tenía deseos de abandonar la cama, ni de huir como una ladrona a mitad de la madrugada. Quería quedarse ahí, perdida entre sus sábanas y fundida con su cuerpo. Ahora que le había probado, no estaba segura de poder resistirse a estar sin él por mucho tiempo. Deseaba su cuerpo, su cariño y su pasión.

Desafortunadamente, ahora que su razón había hecho acto de presencia, la amenaza de Shion pesaba sobre su cabeza. Por mucho que su corazón le pidiera quedarse, su mente no tenía intenciones de ganarse el recelo del Patriarca. Tomaría el poquito espacio que les diera y se conformaría con ello. Prefería eso, que perder por completo todo por lo que había regresado.

Giró lentamente, hasta quedar de frente al santo. Entre sueños aún, él se acomodó contra ella. La paz en su rostro y en la armonía en su respiración, la hipnotizaron. Era bello… era simplemente perfecto.

—Aioros… —llamó su nombre con suavidad. Acarició su mejilla y lo besó en los labios con ternura. —Cielo, debo irme.

El santo se revolvió entre las mantas. Se estiró ligeramente y, al recomponerse, sin abrir los ojos, buscó su cuerpo y lo resguardó entre sus brazos. Era suya; no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir.

—Quédate—musitó, sin despertar del todo.

—Me encantaría—susurró también, como si la quietud de la noche fuera capaz de expandir su voz hasta el punto más lejano de las doce casas—. Pero los rumores ahí afuera están a la orden del día.

—Solo por hoy. Quédate.

—Aio… —Deltha escapó de la comodidad de sus brazos y se incorporó con lentitud, sintiendo como su piel se hacía presa del frío de la madrugada. Cubrió su desnudez con las sábanas y, antes de marcharse, dio un beso en la mejilla al arquero. —Duerme un poco más.

Pero sus pies apenas tocado el piso cuando sintió el tirón que la obligó a regresar a la cama. Torpemente, Aioros la arrastró hasta el hueco aún tibio que su cuerpo ocupase unos segundos antes, y la atrapó de nuevo, con una facilidad que la amazona encontró pasmosa. Superada en fuerza y sin excesivos ánimos de poner resistencia, Deltha rió.

—¡Aioros, tengo que marcharme!

—No. Hoy no—masculló él, con la voz ronca y adormilada. La apretó contra si y hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello para besuquearla con travesura. —Hoy eres mía y vas a quedarte aquí.

—¡Detente! ¡Me haces cosquillas!

Su risa resonó en el silencio cómplice de la noche, mientras su cuerpo se revolvió en los brazos del arquero. Solamente se detuvo cuando las caricias juguetonas de Aioros cesaron y, de pronto, lo vio posicionarse sobre ella. Su mirada intensa chocó con la suya y se quedó ahí, contemplándola, lo que pareció una eternidad. Los rizos desordenados le caían sobre el rostro, dotándole de un aire de inocencia que su cuerpo ya no compartía. La amazona le regaló una sonrisa cómplice, mientras lo acogía entre sus piernas y sus labios reclamaban los suyos.

Todo indicaba que la mañana la pillaría aún en Sagitario.

-X-

Aioros siempre había sido excepcionalmente bueno solucionando reyertas entre niños pequeños, enojados y dispuestos a romperse la cara mutuamente. Aioria lo sabía de primera mano, pues él mismo había sido uno de esos chiquillos muchos años atrás, cuando el bichejo se esmeraba en sacarle de quicio y ambos terminaban tirándose de las melenas y rodando por el piso.

Ahora, mientras observaba a su hermano a la distancia, atrapando al aire a un crío y pillando de la camisa al otro, no le quedaba duda de que sus habilidades no habían mermado ni siquiera un poco. Sonrió, incapaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa, y decidió que no intervendría hasta ver el final de aquella pequeña aventura. Con un poco de suerte, el plan de Shion funcionaría y aquella misión terminaría por regresar al Aioros de antes, al que era pura confianza y alegría. Valía la pena intentarlo y, por eso mismo, guardó silencio y se sentó a mirar.

El montón de niños que tenía a su alrededor parecieron acordar con él y se limitaron a contemplar la escena entre murmullos y miradas recelosas. Después de todo, no todos los días una leyenda de cuentos se tomaba el tiempo de separar una pelea de aprendices.

El par de chiquillos involucrados chilló y maldijo. Patalearon, deseosos de librarse del agarre del santo de Sagitario y de continuar con su pelea. Sin embargo, la fuerza del castaño les superaba por mucho, imposibilitándoles escapar de él.

—¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo? —Les dijo él—. Sois aprendices. _Compañeros_. Y esto, es un entrenamiento, no una oportunidad de cobrarse deudas pendientes.

—¡Es culpa de Malco! —Chilló el más pequeño de los dos: un chiquillo moreno de ojos oscuros, corto de estatura para su edad, pero no por eso menos bravo.

—¡Mientes! —El aludido exclamó. Tenía una ralladura en la cara que dolía mucho menos que su orgullo. Después de todo, Aetes era considerado un enano entre sus iguales, y perder contra él era poco menos que una desgracia. —¡Fue él quien me llamó imbécil! ¡Y lanzó un golpe a traición! ¡Mira! —Mostró su mejilla herida al santo.

—¡Eso fue por llamarme piojo! ¡Eres un patán!

—¡No es mi culpa que seas un enano!

—¡Voy a…!

—Silencio. —La voz de Aioros sonó tranquila, pero autoritaria. Sorprendentemente, funcionó. —¿Os estáis escuchando? Sois aprendices de santos, algún día seréis compañeros de Orden y espero que os tratéis de mejor modo que este. —Debía admitir que, viendo lo que era el presente de la Orden, sus palabras se sentían _ligeramente_ hipócritas. Sin embargo, el objetivo era conseguir un futuro mejor, que superara al presente. Esos niños eran aquel futuro. Quedaría de ellos vivir de un modo diferente o repetir los mismos errores de las generaciones actuales. En lo que respectaba a si misma, al menos haría el intento de aportar un grano de arena a la causa. —Puede que hayáis sido bendecidos con tiempo de paz, pero eso no significará que no existan razones que pongan peligro vuestras vidas. Dependeréis los unos de los otros. Aprenderéis a apreciar la sangre ajena, porque derramareis la vuestra por ella. Vuestra vida será preciosa, no por el modo en que la viváis, sino por quien lo hagáis. Habrá vidas que dependan de la vuestra. ¿Cómo les haréis justicia si no reconocéis siquiera el valor que existe en un hermano de Orden? Aprended a respetaros desde ahora. Sangrareis juntos, sangrareis por el otro. Eso os hace hermanos.

Los aprendices dejaron de patalear por un momento. Escuchando las palabras del santo, abandonaron todo intento de rebelarse. Se miraron mutuamente, con reto, duda y recelo. Ni una sola palabra más surgió de sus labios. Fue un instante de triunfo para el arquero: verlos reflexivos y tranquilos, meditando en lo que les había dicho, bastó para sacarle una sonrisa diminuta. Con cuidado, los dejó ir, pensando que todo terminaba ahí y que su cometido había sido conseguido con éxito.

Pero las glorias como aquella no duraban mucho, y Aioros lo comprobó unos segundos más tarde, cuando después de que Aetes le sacase la lengua, Malco se la abalanzó encima. Los demás chiquillos se levantaron en gritos de apoyo por uno, o por el otro. La algarabía hizo acto de presencia con toda su fuerza.

Aioros se llevó las manos al rostro, inseguro sobre si debía llorar o echarse a reír. Al final, se quedó con lo último y ocultó una sonrisa atropellada. Sus palabras quizás se habían ido al trasto, pero la situación resultaba cuanto menos divertida. Lo cierto era que, si no se sintiera de mejor humor esa mañana, esa situación probablemente hubiera sido algo parecido al apocalipsis.

—¡No habéis escuchado nada! —Se acercó y volvió a separarlos. Cuando lo consiguió, los miró con tanta severidad como pudo. Seguramente no sería suficiente. —¡Venga! ¡Iros a entrenar! Malco, tu por ahí, y Aetes, no te quiero cerca de él. —Les mandó en direcciones opuestas, pero siempre dentro de su rango de supervisión.

Mientras tanto, con pasos lentos, el león fue a su encuentro. Levantó las cejas, observando el revuelo con curiosidad y después se llevó los dedos a los labios sin quitarle la vista a su hermano. Su frente se arrugó, mientras sus ojos verdes despedían sospecha. Su hermano estaba muy raro… menos oscuro de lo que había estado en días anteriores; esas eran grandes noticias.

El arquero tuvo que sentir la mirada incesante sobre él, porque de inmediato volteó a verle. El azul de sus ojos chocó con el verde de los de Aioria. No fue necesario que preguntara, porque el castaño podía leer las dudas en su cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Eso debería preguntarte yo—respondió el león. —Te ves…—No diría optimista, porque sería caer en exageraciones, pero había un atisbo de ello en el rostro del Sagitario. —Te ves de mejores ánimos.

—¿Te parece?

—Si. —La respuesta fue rotunda y sin lugar a dudas. Quedaba en claro que sus habilidades para disimular eran pocas, sino inexistentes. —¿Vas a contarme o tendré que insistir un poco más?

—No, no es… nada.

—Ah… vale.

Aunque sus labios decían lo contrario, la mirada felina de Aioria dejaba en claro que no iba a rendirse. Aioros no había pasado de la más profunda depresión a sonreír —aunque fuera con mesura—, por nada. Sus motivos debía de tener, pero en lo que al santo de Leo respectaba, eran misterios que con gusto resolvería. Dejó la insistencia por un instante, pero no mucho después, su mente reaccionó y ató cabos.

Milo y Camus habían regresado la noche anterior. Había sentidos sus cosmos durante el día anterior y les había visto también durante el desayuno, al que el arquero había llegado sospechosamente tarde. Obviamente, si ellos estaban de regreso en el Santuario, entonces…

—¿Esto es por qué… Apus volvió?

—¿Mmm? —Aioros fingió demencia.

—¿En serio? ¿Es por eso?

Aioria comprendía perfectamente los lazos emocionales de su hermano hacia la amazona. Entendía a detalle la dependencia sentimental que había desarrollado hacia ella, especialmente después de la resurrección. Pero lo cierto era que no terminaba de gustarle.

Para él, Deltha no era de confiar y, probablemente, nunca lo sería. Ya había tenido el descaro de marcharse una vez, sin reparos, ni arrepentimientos. ¿Qué les hacía pensar que no volvería hacerlo a la más mínima provocación? Además, había vuelto como una perfecta desconocida. No tenían idea de quién era, de qué había vivido y de cuando había cambiado. Desconocían en quién se había convertido. Los había engañado con aquella faceta de dulzura en el pasado y Aioria temía que la historia se repitiera, y que causara más daño del que una vez ya había hecho. Después de todo, lo sagrado que Aioros veía en ella, era el hecho de que se había convertido en lo único constante entre su vida pasada y la actual… a pesar de que no era tal cosa.

—Sé que no te agrada. —Su hermano le miró de soslayo, leyendo su mente una vez más. —Pero ella es importante para mi.

—Lo sé—aceptó.

—¿Lo sabes, o lo entiendes?

—Ambas cosas—respondió. No deseaba discutir algo en que lo que nunca llegarían a un consenso. A pesar de todo, admitía que le alegraba ver cierta mejoría en Aioros. Independientemente de lo que la causara, una sonrisa en los labios del arquero siempre era bien recibida. —¿Todo en orden con ella? —La diminuta y traviesa sonrisa del arquero lo hizo levantar las cejas. Por un momento le resultó desconcertante, pero poco después, su mente llenó los espacios vacíos. —Oh… vosotros… —Sonrió con complicidad.

Aioros no iba a decir nada más, así que obviamente él tampoco lo haría. No hacían falta explicaciones para _eso_ que había pasado. Su mente había sido rápida para captar el significado detrás de la graciosa expresión y, a pesar de todo, le daba gusto por su hermano. Apenas un par de segundos después, una carcajada explotó con esa mezcla única de complicidad que poco a poco volvía a crecer entre ellos.

Revolvió su pelo, robando una sonrisa más al arquero, y no dijo más. No hacía falta decir nada más. Lo que sentía estaba implícito.

-X-

Se asomó a la cabaña con recelo, solamente cuando Shura le aseguró que el interior no entrañaba un peligro mortal para su salud. Afortunadamente, Shion había enviado a alguien a limpiar, y durante la mañana, la mayor parte de la suciedad y el abandono del viejo cuartel, había sido eliminado.

—Se ve un poco más habitable, al menos—murmuró el moreno. Saga se sopló el flequillo, pero guardó silencio mientras observaba detenidamente la estancia. —Con un poquito de suerte, el tejado ya no se nos vendrá encima.

Señaló al techo recién apuntalado, y Saga hubiera jurado que el español suspiró aliviado.

—Supongo que si… —Sin demasiada confianza en la reparación provisional, Saga se dejó caer en una de las sillas, arrepintiéndose solo un segundo después, cuando crujió peligrosamente bajo su peso. Se quedó quieto, cual estatua, casi esperando el momento en que la dichosa silla terminara de romperse llevándose con ella su dignidad. Afortunadamente para él, eso nunca sucedió. Shura, mucho más cuidadoso, se sentó sobre la mesa. —¿Cómo te fue esta mañana?

—¿En el entrenamiento? —Saga asintió. —Bien. Capella no me da muchos problemas, y Grullita… —Se encogió de hombros. —Es un tanto revoltosa, pero me hace los días agradables. Es una buena chica.

—Hombre afortunado.

—¿Tan malo es? —Lo miró con seriedad, no acostumbraba a escuchar quejas de Saga, aunque empezaba a hacerse a la idea de que descubriría mucho más de aquella faceta más pronto que tarde.

—Shion debe odiarme profundamente en este momento.

—Habría que ver por qué me odia a mi también y me ha confinado a esta tierra olvidada por los dioses. —Y ante el rostro gracioso y compungido del español, Saga no pudo sino esbozar una sonrisa.

—No lo sé. Quizás porque fuimos un dolor en el culo durante todo el lío de Hades. —Se sobó los ojos, que comenzaban a escocer ligeramente. —De todos modos, creo que me odia más a mi que a ti. Shaina, Argol y Jabu. ¡Tres! —Aunque no hablaba alto, bajó aún más la voz. Lo que menos deseaba era que la Cobra les escuchara hablando de ella. —A una no sé ni que decirle por miedo a que me muerda, el otro tiene un ego un tanto insufrible, y Jabu… —Se encogió de hombros y negó con el rostro. —Jabu es _especial_.

—Si… nos dimos cuenta de ese detalle. —Shura palmeó su espalda. Sabía de sobra que el chico, con la ausencia de Seiya y los demás, era el más cercano a Saori de su antigua vida. Le apreciaba mucho, y el bienestar del Unicornio era una responsabilidad importante.

—Y aquí estamos, Shura. _Aquí_. —Estiró las piernas, y dejó los pies sobre la mesa, cruzando los brazos. —Camus debe ser el favorito del viejo.

—Llorón.

La voz, con aquel acento indiscutible, resonó un tanto distorsionada por la máscara de plata. Saga, que inicialmente había fruncido el ceño al verse descubierto, sonrió al verla.

—¿Vienes a darnos la bienvenida, Tati?

—Solo vengo a comprobar que la alergia no te haya matado. —Inclinó la cabeza a modo de respetuoso saludo hacia Shura, y se acercó hasta Saga. —Eire me contó tu… pequeño _problemita_ de ayer.

—Oye, no me culpes, ahora parece un palacio en comparación a...

—Bebé llorón. —Saga dibujó un mohín de disgusto, que pilló a Shura desprevenido por completo. Vio de uno a otro, con las cejas alzadas, y guardó silencio. Sabía que muchos años atrás, ella había sido su subordinada, pero apenas la había visto fugazmente en un par de ocasiones. No había imaginado que fueran tan… _cercanos_. —Deberíais tener cuidado, de todos modos. Las paredes tienen oídos. —Tiró suavemente de la melena azul, a modo de regaño. —Cualquier día, Shaina dejará sus garras en ese bonito culo dorado tuyo.

—Ni lo menciones… —Tatiana rió, y se acomodó en la otra silla frente a él.

—Mientras no sea el mío… —masculló Shura, robando una sonrisa de la amazona en el proceso.

—¿Qué planes tenéis?

—Sobrevivir.

—Paso a paso, así me gusta.

—Ya sabes que soy un tipo práctico.

—Oh, desde luego.

Incluso a Shura, que no la conocía prácticamente de nada, aquellas palabras le sonaron ciertamente burlonas, pero al ver que Saga estaba lejos de sentirse ofendido por ello, se acomodó junto a ellos dispuesto a observarles cuanto le fuera posible.

Tatiana tomó una de las carpetas, y le echó un rápido vistazo. Las hojas estaban amarillentas, rotas y humedecidas, habiendo partes donde la lectura se hacía casi imposible. Alzó la vista hacia Saga, y después vio a Shura por un instante. Sonrió para si, debía admitir que aquello la resultaba francamente divertido, y si alguien tenía que inmiscuirse en sus asuntos… prefería que fuera Saga. No podía manifestarse respecto al chico de Capricornio aún.

—Veamos… —murmuró.

—La verdad es que no vemos nada—Saga acotó, mientras en medio de ambos, el santo de Capricornio lucía de lo más entretenido.

—Si, ya veo de que hablas. Será un milagro que podamos rescatar al menos la mitad de la información de ese archivo. ¿Por qué no lo ordenamos… y luego vemos que podemos salvar, y qué necesitaremos redactar de nuevo?

Por un instante, ninguno respondió. Sintió ambas miradas fijas sobre si, y no la extrañó. Para alguien que esperaba zarpazos en lugar de caricias, que una amazona les tendiese la mano era importante. Ella lo sabía de sobra… por eso quería ayudar. Shura era afortunado después de todo, porque ella no se hubiera entrometido de no estar Saga allí. Podía decirse que prácticamente no conocía a los demás.

—¿Ves por qué ella es mi amazona favorita de _todos_ los tiempos, Shura? —La rusa sonrió al escucharlo. Saga podía ser tan encantador cuando quería, que podía engatusar a cualquiera.

—Empiezo a entenderlo, si. —Dejó escapar una risa suave, y tomó uno de los tres montones que Tatiana había hecho con los archivos. —Asumo que aquí encontraremos reliquias…

—Dalo por hecho.

—Espero que tengas en cuenta mi ayuda más adelante, Géminis… —sugirió ella.

—Lo que quieras, Tati, lo que quieras.

—Bien, porque podría estar ahí fuera alimentándome de los chismes que vuestra presencia aquí ha levantado.

—¿Hay mucho revuelo? —Shura lo preguntó con tanta seriedad, que la rubia sintió cierta ternura ante su preocupación.

—Un poco. Las hay que están disgustadas, como podríais esperar… y las hay que están incluso contentas… por no decir _emocionadas_.

—¿Tenemos fans? ¿Tan pronto? —Una bola de papel fue a parar a la cabeza de Saga.

—Tampoco exageres.

—Bah… —Saga se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia. —¿Quiénes son nuestras partidarias?

—Shaina no.

—¡Qué sorpresa! —Esta vez fue ella quien rió.

—Hay _otras_ mucho más emocionadas… —Saga ladeó el rostro, con interés.

—¿Alguien interesante?

—Eso depende de lo que tú consideres interesante.

Sin embargo, antes de que aquel peculiar diálogo pudiera llegar más lejos, alguien tocó tímidamente a la puerta. De modo inmediato, los tres giraron en aquella dirección, donde la máscara de Naia asomaba con cuidado.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—¡Naia! —exclamó Saga. El saludo sonó mil veces más efusivo de lo que esperaba y se maldijo por ello. Pero lo cierto era que le agradaba tener a la amazona ahí y la efusividad nunca había estado de más. Además, quizás era efecto del polvo y de la mezcla de antihistamínicos y cafeína que se había desayunado esa mañana, pero se sentía de buenos ánimos. —Si, claro. Aunque no tenemos más sillas. —La morena avanzó un par de pasos, resguardándose del frío exterior. Saga se levantó, dejando a los otros dos en la mesa, y se acercó hasta ella.

—Y, aunque las hubiera, no son de confiar. —Shura, desde donde estaba, levantó la mano a modo de saludo.

—Supongo que me quedaré parada—respondió, siguiéndole el juego. No alcanzó a verlo, pero por un brevísimo segundo, los ojos de Saga descendieron a aquella parte de su anatomía que se llevaría el peor golpe. Toda una pena que se magullara.

—"_Te he visto". _—La voz de la amazona de Lince resonó en la cabeza de Saga, causándole un respingo más grande de lo que le hubiera gustado. Volteó nervioso hacia ella, solo para imaginar la sonrisilla burlonamente en aquel rostro de muñeca tan propio de la rusa. Entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo más, porque poco después Naia continuó con la conversación.

—¿Cómo os va? —Por un momento, su máscara se cruzó con la de Tatiana, y sin quererlo, cierta molestia se hizo con ella. Ella _siempre_ estaba ahí.

—Bien, hacemos lo que podemos—Saga carraspeó. Apenas se recuperó a tiempo para responderle. —¿Cómo te fue ayer?

—Bien, bueno… —Se encogió de hombros con cierto nerviosismo. —Fue raro estar de vuelta, nunca había salido a una misión.

—Superado con éxito, entonces. —Se apoyó con cuidado junto a ella, en la pared.

—Casi sufro un ataque de nervios. ¡Creo que Del estaba más tranquila que yo!

—¿En serio? —Sonrió, sin creer del todo lo que Naia decía. Ella asintió. —Bueno, ya está. Con suerte pasará un tiempo hasta que tengas que volver a salir. —De pronto, encontró sumamente molesta la inexpresividad de la máscara de lágrimas negras. —¿Cómo te fue con Milo?

—Es… —Se encogió de hombros y dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada. —Impredecible y un poquito temerario.

—Eso viene con la armadura—respondió, casi presumido. De cierto modo, le tranquilizaba también que le describiera de ese modo y no con otros adjetivos. Milo podía ser una variedad de cosas de lo más variopintas, siendo la mayoría de ellas, no del todo buenas.

—Supongo que si… Creo que estaba demasiado preocupado por mi seguridad. Por eso, o porque no lo estropeara… no se cuál de las dos. —Naia sonrió al oírlo reír. —Como sea. ¿Necesitáis ayuda por aquí? Tengo la tarde libre, así que…

—Mira nuestro palacio, estoy seguro que algo podremos hacer.

Inesperadamente, Tatiana y Shura, que no habían perdido detalle de la visita, intercambiaron una mirada llena de una complicidad desconocida. El español sonrió al darse cuenta, y estaba casi seguro de que ella había hecho lo propio tras su máscara.

—¿Por qué no os encargáis de sacar todos esos trastos de ahí? —Señaló las cajas apiladas en el rincón bajo la ventana. —Tatiana y yo nos arreglaremos con esto, un rato al menos. —Saga vio de Shura a Naia, y finalmente asintió.

—Ya lo oíste, Caelum. Tú te prestaste voluntaria para este desastre. Ya no vale arrepentirse. —La escuchó reír, tímidamente, y sin saber por qué, una minúscula sonrisa se formó en su propio rostro.

—Nos regalaré unas galletas como premio.

—Con chocolate—puntualizó él.

—Con _mucho_ chocolate.

-X-

—Lindo lugar. —Ángelo recorrió los alrededores con la mirada y frotó su nariz, ante el persistente olor del azufre. Aquel sitio olvidado por los dioses casi hacía lucir al antiguo templo de Cáncer como un lugar acogedor. —Unas vacaciones aquí de pronto se antojan fascinantes.

—Habla el idiota que decoró su templo con rostros humanos.

—¡Hey! ¿No reconoces el sarcasmo cuando lo escuchas, señor listillo?—masculló. Su pasado, ahora, resultaba embarazoso. —_Idiota_.

Kanon se tomó un segundo para mirarle de soslayo y, después, se adelantó unos pocos pasos. Escuchó al italiano viniendo tras de sí, pero no volteó. El aire caliente que brotaba de la isla y que hundía a aquel lugar en la devastación, le golpeó la cara. Aún con las botas, el calor traspasaba hacia sus pies. Las piedras hervían y la sangre dentro de ellos también. Hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, no había más que rocas y la neblina grisácea que el volcán escupía. El polvo rojizo teñía todo a su paso, levantándose en cortinas cuando el viento soplaba desde el mar, creando desagradables ráfagas de vapor.

Si debía decirlo, a los ojos de los santos, aquel lugar era terriblemente parecido al Infierno: vacío a la vista, pero repleto de fantasmas. La vida no florecía ahí, solo la desesperación y el dolor. Era un sitio de incongruencias, un lugar capaz de hacer hervir la sangre por el asfixiante calor, pero también capaz de erizar la piel en escalofríos incesantes.

Avanzaron sin contratiempos por un buen rato. El esfuerzo de cada paso dado les cubrió de sudor rápidamente. A pesar de ello, por largos minutos no hubo sobresaltos. Fuera del depresivo panorama, ninguno encontró nada fuera de lugar. Si la amenaza de la que Shion hablaba existía, entonces se encontraría en el corazón de la isla, justo a donde se dirigían.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—Cazar fantasmas.

—Oh, es un gran plan—dijo Kanon—. ¿Debo conseguirme un rayo mágico de ectoplasma, o qué?

—Muy gracioso. Veo que la televisión y el tiempo libre han dejado su huella en todos nosotros—acotó sarcásticamente—. Pero no, nada de eso es necesario. Solo tenemos que encontrarlos, y esperar porque sean los mismos gusanillos molestos que siempre fueron. Entonces, los distraes, y les envío de regreso a un agujero tan profundo como del que salieron.

—Suena fácil.

—Lo es. Solo trata de que no te maten. Soy el cazafantasmas líder aquí y no pienso ser tu niñera, ¿entendido?

—No jodas, ni que quisiera una niñera tan fea. Además, ¿quién te nombre jefe?

—¿Ves esta belleza que llevo en la espalda? —Se giró, para que el gemelo pudiera apreciar la caja de Pandora en la que Cáncer viajaba. —_Ella_ me nombró jefe.

Tomó la delantera con una sonrisa en los labios y la satisfacción de dejar a Kanon sin palabras. Era gracioso ver aquel rostro, tan parecido al de Saga, en completo desconcierto. Aquella no era una expresión común en el mayor, o al menos una que Ángelo jamás conseguiría sacarle.

Pero, con todo lo que gustaría restregarle en la cara su posición de santo dorado, ni siquiera se había molestado en sacar la armadura y, probablemente, tampoco lo haría. Si Kanon era capaz de enfrentar una misión como aquella sin necesidad de vestir un ropaje sagrado, entonces él, en su condición de santo dorado oficial —no suplente—, tampoco debería tener mayor problema al respecto. Igualad de condiciones; de eso se trataba y así sería.

—El viejo dijo que las almas perdidas no podrían salir del Yomotsu. —El gemelo le alcanzó, no mucho después. Su rostro había adoptado una seriedad tan característica de Saga también. —¿Está en lo cierto?

—Supongo que si.

—¿Supones? ¿Y eres tú el que me critica por no manejar una técnica de mi signo a la perfección? Pareciera que no conoces las propias.

—El Yomotsu no es el Inframundo.

—¿Y eso qué? Es tu territorio, ¿no? Yo puedo asegurarte que, si un miserable ser humano cae en mi Otra Dimensión, jamás podrá salir al menos que yo lo desee. Tú deberías ser capaz de decirme algo así de las Ondas Infernales. No vine hasta aquí, arriesgando mi bonito culo, para que no puedas darme la seguridad de que no tendré que volver en busca de Guilty otra vez.

El gruñido consecuente, que tampoco dejaba nada en claro, llegó a oídos de Kanon. No hizo ningún comentario adicional, pero en el fondo, esperaba que no estuvieran malgastando el tiempo con ese viaje. Si Ángelo no le daba seguridad, entonces confiaría en lo que Shion había dicho. Después de todo, el viejo nunca se equivocaba… al menos, no siempre.

Mientras avanzaban en silencio, alejándose de la costa e internándose en aquel laberinto de rocas y polvo, el panorama lucía más y más lúgubre. Las exhalaciones del volcán principal, Fire Mountain, se tornaban más densas conforme avanzaban hacia él. Incluso respirar era un castigo, con el aire quemándoles la garganta, y el cansancio de someterse a condiciones tan extremas hacía mella más rápido de lo que les hubiera gustado.

Pero, de pronto, todo estaba por ponerse peor.

—Joder—Kanon masculló cuando el suelo bajo sus pies se movió y cientos de piedras pequeñitas rodaron de las formaciones mayores, cayendo sobre ellos como una cortina de granizo.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Máscara Mortal miró por encima de sus cabezas, hacia la nube oscura que emanaba del enorme volcán. Las cenizas volaron por todos lados, envolviéndolos en un manto negro que amenazaba con ahogarlos. —¡Apenas llevamos unos minutos aquí y a este puto volcán se le viene en gana erupcionar!

—¡Parece que no nos quieren en ningún lado!

Ángelo entrecerró los ojos y pensó por un segundo en las palabras de Kanon. No era el momento de pensar en semejantes estupideces, pero ¡qué afirmación tan cierta!

Fire Mountain, sin embargo, no les daría mucho más tiempo de reflexionar al respecto. Ya tendrían oportunidad de contar a sus enemigos con más calma después, cuando dejara de temblar y tuvieran un poco más de visibilidad a través de las cenizas. En el entretanto, tenían que arreglárselas para que el volcán no les arruinara el paseo.

—¡Tenemos que movernos! —gritó a Kanon.

—¡¿Hacia dónde?!

—¡Solo mueve el culo, Kanon! ¡Corre! —Máscara Mortal aprovecho para pasar adelante y guiar el camino.

A regañadientes, avanzaron a través de la niebla oscura. Sus cosmos ardieron, proveyéndoles de un poco de claridad para guiar sus pasos. Tropezaron en un par de ocasiones, uno contra el otro, debido al movimiento torpe causado por los temblores del volcán. En cada ocasión se miraron con recelo, pero apuraron el paso de inmediato.

Tomaron un pasadizo oculto entre las rocas, solo para arrepentirse un momento después ante la posibilidad de quedar enterrados ahí debajo. El temblor no parecía tener un final pronto, y el túnel sobre sus cabezas lucía tan frágil como una torre de naipes. Un sacudón más fuerte que los otros, y las piedras les lloverían encima. El daño no sería considerable, pero tampoco tenían intenciones de regresar a casa y explicar las heridas causadas por un volcán; no cuando Camus y Milo habían regresado enteros de una batalla a muerte con Lamias.

Sin embargo, unos pasos más adelante, cuando el túnel vio su final y la visión volvió a expandirse, su camino se vio truncado por un par de explosiones. Ángelo se detuvo justo a tiempo para no ser golpeado por una de ellas y Kanon hizo lo propio, esquivando otra.

—¡Cuidado! —Kanon frenó justo detrás y levantó la vista arriba, en busca de sus atacantes.

Una lluvia de rocas pulverizadas les cayó encima. La polvareda que se levantó compitió en densidad con las emanaciones del volcán. Tosieron, ahogados en polvo, mientras sus ojos ardían por el inesperado obstáculo. Aun así, sabían que acababan de encontrarse con lo que buscaban. La ceniza podía impedirles ver con claridad, pero los cosmos no podían ocultarse tras la cortina de polvo. Ahí estaban… siete cosmos en total; siete cosmos que desprendían odio.

El metal oscuro brilló, aún a través de la neblina. Las risas burlonas resonaron a pesar del escándalo de la isla convulsionada. Los rostros de los santos se tornaron graves.

—Estáis muy lejos de casa—dijo una voz.

—¿Os habéis perdido?

—Este es un pésimo sitio para perderse.

Las risas estallaron mientras los recién hallados enemigos descendían hasta donde Ángelo y Kanon esperaban. Los rodearon, entre risas y miradas oscuras, como hienas dispuestas a devorarles.

Los santos reconocieron una a una las armaduras: Can Mayor, Serpens, Delfín, Mosca, Cefeo, Casiopea y Cuervo. Siete armaduras renegadas equivalentes al rango de plata establecido por Athena. Rostros familiares, pero al mismo, desconocidos. Frente a ellos estaba el resultado de la deshonra y las repercusiones de la avaricia. Esa oscuridad en la mirada era lo que marcaba a los hombres que se dejaban dominar por el mal.

—No estamos perdido. Vosotros lo estáis—Ángelo respondió—. Aunque esto os recuerde al Infierno, no lo es.

—Pero tranquilos—intervino el gemelo—, os enviaremos de regreso al agujero del que habéis salido.

—_Literalmente_.

Sus palabras causaron reacciones obvias de sorpresa e indignación en los santos negros. Pero el peliazul mayor ni siquiera dio tiempo a reaccionar. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera siquiera moverse, una tormenta de luces doradas volaron en su contra. Las risas se convirtieron en gritos y en maldiciones; y en esfuerzos vanos por esquivar un poder que les superaba.

Kanon se movió como lo que era: un santo dorado. La velocidad de la luz le permitió escabullirse entre ellos. Los ataques, aunque esperados, resultaban sorpresivos. Sus cuerpos no podían esquivar lo que sus ojos no veían y lo que sus cosmos no entendían. El poder del gemelo golpeaba contra ellos sin clemencia, quemando donde tocaba, pulverizando las armaduras impías.

Intentaron usar su fuerza contra él. Las plumas de Cuervo volaron para emboscarle, mientras las cadenas de Cefeo atacaban desde la dirección contraria. Ninguna resultó un problema. Serpens intentó darle alcance también, con los colmillos venenosos que nacían de su armadura. La armadura rozó la piel de su brazo, pero no lo suficiente como para detenerle. Delfín y Mosca fueron a su auxilio, pero Kanon pilló a ambos de las hombreras de su armadura, y con una fuerza descomunal, los hundió en la tierra al mismo tiempo. Entonces, Casiopea quiso brillar en aquella caótica batalla que perdían. Extendió los brazos para convocar a su cosmos.

Pero, sin que lo viera venir, el santo oscuro de la reina fue golpeado por otra fuerza similar a la del gemelo. El calor del cosmos ardiendo llegó hasta gemelo, quien volteó ante la peligrosa proximidad del fuego amigo que chamuscó su camisa; y solo atinó a asestar una mirada tediosa al cangrejo dorado. Máscara Mortal se encogió de hombros, con esa mueca odiosa de travesura en la cara. Si Kanon le hubiese tenido cerca, le habría dado una patada en el culo bien merecida. Una camisa más, lista para ser lanzada a la basura. Pero sus preocupaciones eran otras, mucho más importantes, en ese momento.

—¡Haz tu trabajo! —espetó.

El italiano no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Levantó el brazo derecho, mientras una espiral de cosmos purpúreo rodeaba a su dedo índice. En medio del abrasador calor que la isla despedía, el frío del Yomotsu se abrió paso cuando la barrera entre ambos mundo fue rota por el cosmos de Máscara Mortal.

Sus enemigos tuvieron que darse cuenta de lo que aquel incipiente agujero de oscuridad significaba porque, abandonando todo ataque, intentaron huir

Sin embargo, Kanon no estaba dispuesto a permitírselos. Uno a uno, fue cazándolos. Su cosmos voló en todas direcciones, atajándoles, cortándoles el paso e inmovilizándoles. Poco le importaron sus gritos y súplicas de clemencia. La desesperación impresa en sus movimientos erráticos no fue suficiente para huir del geminiano. Kanon los preparó para volver al Infierno, ahí a donde pertenecían y de donde nunca debieron haber salido… ni uno solo escaparía.

—¡Ondas Infernales!

El chillido de las almas sueltas hizo eco en Fire Mountain. El Infierno se desató y las almas condenadas salieron en busca de sus víctimas.

Al encontrarlas, las arrastraron consigo sin remordimiento alguno. No repararon en sus gritos llenos de angustia, ni en los movimientos frenéticos con los que intentaban liberarse sin éxito alguno. Fueron segundos de caos y pánico. Largos momentos de tensión que, repentinamente, terminaron en un crudo silencio y una alfombra de cuerpos inertes a sus pies. Incluso el volcán, con toda la furia que demostrase antes, volvió a hundirse en una profunda calma.

Ángelo y Kanon suspiraron. El primer encuentro no había sido _tan_ malo.

—¿Por qué me da la impresión que espantamos a los ratoncillos, pero quedan las ratas grandes?

—Porque efectivamente es así. —Kanon sacudió su melena, aunque la ceniza impregnada no se marcharía a ningún lado. —Y, si vuelves a lanzar tan solo un rayito de energía tan peligrosamente cerca de mí, voy a patearte el culo tantas veces que no podrás sentarte en semanas.

—Luego me acusas a mi de ser _delicadito_.

—Al menos no soy yo el que habla de ratas y _ratoncillos_.

—¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

—Nada… solo que suena estúpido. Pero, claro, tampoco soy yo el que se carga una armadura de veinte kilos en la espalda hasta el rincón más lejano del mundo para no usarla jamás.

—No quiero hacerte sentir mal—añadió, con cierta ironía.

—Ya… qué considerado.

El tedio en la voz de Kanon le hizo reír a carcajadas. Apuró el paso para alcanzarle, después de éste se adelantara y afiló la mirada, cuando su cosmos le avisó de la llegada de más ratoncillos… un pequeño ejército de ellos.

-X-

Kanon entrecerró los ojos y, con ayuda de su dedo índice, fue haciendo cuentas de la batalla recién terminada. Sonrió. No había forma de que Máscara Mortal le superara.

—Veintisiete.

—¡¿Qué?! Has contado mal. Cuenta de nuevo.

—No necesito contar nada otra vez. Fueron veintisiete. Veintisiete muertos—recalcó—. ¿Cuántos tuviste tú? —Pero la única respuesta fue un gruñido. —Vaya… eso significa que gané.

—No es una competencia y, aunque lo fuera, no has ganado.

—¿_Cuántos_, Cáncer?

—Doce… más los veintisiete tuyos son treinta y nueve. _Yo_ gané.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque al final, quien los mató fui yo, no tú. —Ensanchó su sonrisa burlona. —Me comprarás una enorme y cara botella de whisky nomás llegar a casa.

—No voy a comprarte nada. Eso ha sido una vil trampa.

—Ya, ya. No llores.

—No lloro, pero voy a…

De pronto, Kanon se vio obligado a callar. Sus ojos esmeralda se abrieron inusitadamente, mientras su cosmos le advertía de un nuevo e inminente peligro. Con una coordinación prácticamente perfecta, ambos se respingaron y voltearon hacia sus espaldas, donde dos cosmoenergías nuevas y poderosas hacían su presentación.

-X-

—¡En nombre de Athena, mostrad vuestras feas caras!

—¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡¿Qué ha sido eso, Ángelo?! ¡¿Milo mira el Gran Hermano, y tu le has pillado afición a las series policíacas?!

—¿Tienes un problema, señor cazafantamas? Solo calla, que ha sonado muy genial.

Pero la expresión en el rostro del gemelo no cambiaba de idea al respecto. De hecho, Kanon no estaba ni mínimamente emocionado con aquel nuevo giro en el protocolo de la misión. Si tenía que decirlo, casi le daba miedo que le relacionaran con Ángelo. Después de todo, eran santos dorados en una misión peligrosa; no eran niños, jugando al policía y al ladrón.

—¿Venís en nombre de Athena? —La voz que los cuestionó era dura y aguardentosa. El cosmos que percibían de su dueño era agresivo, explosivo… era poderoso.

—¿Sois santos? —cuestionó una segunda voz. La risa subsecuente les pareció ridícula, pero no dijeron más. Solo esperaron por lo siguiente que sus recién llegados acompañantes tuvieran que decir. —No os veo vistiendo armaduras.

—No las necesitamos.

—¿No? —El segundo hombre se reveló ante ellos poco después. La cicatriz en su rostro delató su identidad.

—Jango. —Máscara Mortal pronunció su nombre de inmediato. —Largo tiempo sin saber de ti. Me parece que llegaste tarde. ¡Te has perdido el espectáculo! Recién pateamos el culo de tus pequeños subordinados. Dime que al menos tú serás más divertido.

—Sabéis mi nombre. ¡Decid el vuestro! —reclamó, visiblemente sobrecogido por la rabia.

Los santos intercambiaron miradas. Diminutas sonrisas arrogantes se dibujaron en sus labios.

—Si tanto quieres saberlo, te lo diremos… —Ángelo se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada, con aquel mohín suyo tan cínico como de costumbre. —Soy Máscara Mortal de Cáncer.

—Y yo, Kanon de Géminis.

—Lo sabes ahora: no estás peleando con cualquier santo de Athena. —La risita socarrona del italiano se ensanchó.

—Estás peleando contra la Élite.

-X-

Jango apretó los dientes y, sin darse cuenta, retrocedió un par de pasos. El rostro se le ensombreció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y la mirada —torva, de por si— destelló un toque de locura.

No así, Guilty permaneció inmutable. La tormenta de cenizas se había tranquilizado y la regia e imponente figura del hombre de la máscara surgió en medio de la nada.

—No conozco a un Kanon de Géminis—habló—. Se habla de su hermano, Saga. Nunca de Kanon.

—Aquí me tienes. Conóceme. Aprende mi rostro. Porque te garantizo que será lo último que verás del mundo de los vivos.

—No me asustáis. Estáis lejos de casa, santos. —La voz de Guilty rugió a través de la máscara demoníaca. —Athena no tiene cabida en estos dominios.

—Estás en lo cierto. Athena jamás pondrá un pie en un lugar miserable como este mientras podamos evitarlo. Para limpiar la mierda, como vosotros, estamos sus santos—respondió Kanon. La sonrisa del italiano, al lado suyo, se engrandeció.

—¡Insolentes!

Los ojos de Jango despidieron odio puro. Apretó los puños, rodeándolos de las llamas ardientes de su cosmos, y poco faltó para que se abalanzara contra ellos. De no haber sido porque el mismo Guilty le detuvo, hubiera dado el primer paso.

—Bonita máscara. —El santo de Cáncer tomó la palabra. Rascó su nariz con desvergüenza mientras apuntaba al rostro tribal que protegía a Guilty. Después, echó una mirada de soslayo a su compañero. —Cuando terminemos con esto, se le llevaré de regalo a Giste.

—¿Empezamos ya con los cortejos, Máscara?

—¡Ni hablar! Es solo que esa máscara de demonio va más con su personalidad que la carita de muñeca que lleva ahora.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gustan los colmillitos de su máscara?

—No cuando van a morderme en el culo.

—Ya, bueno… no voy a decirte lo que le hará a tu culo con los colmillos gigantes de Guilty…

—¡Ugh! —corearon al unísono.

Cada palabra y cada gesto de cinismo en los santos encendían la ira de Jango. Ahí estaban, un par de idiotas jugueteando en medio de su territorio, como si el poderío propio fuera digno de risa. Su paciencia se consumía rápidamente y su ego solo sanaría al pisar los cadáveres de esos hombres impertinentes. Habían llegado hasta ahí en busca de sangre… y sangre le daría.

Ignorando toda orden de Guilty, cargó contra ellos. Su cosmos, rojo como el fuego, envolvió a su cuerpo, con la intensidad de la lava ardiente que manaba de los volcanes.

—¡Infierno de la Reina de la Muerte!

Centenares de rayos escarlata volaron por todo el lugar. Lo que tocaban, sin importar de lo que se tratara, ardía en medio de llamas implacables. El caos regresó a la escena, en el tiempo que dura un suspiro.

Las bromas cesaron para Ángelo y Kanon: el trabajo reclamaba su atención. Se movieron de un lado a otro, esquivando cada ataque pero sin intenciones de atacar. No representaba mayor reto seguir el juego por unos segundos más. Si Jango quería jugar, le dejarían divertirse un rato. Después de todo, le esperaba un eternidad encerrando en el Infierno, donde todo a lo que aspiraría sería quemarse el culo hasta que dejara de sentirlo. Una última oportunidad de pensarse _fuerte_ no le haría daño a nadie.

Sin embargo, entre el ir y venir de su cosmoenergía, bastó un descuido para que uno de los rayos rozara peligrosamente el cuerpo de Ángelo. Su piel no se quemó, pero la correa de cuero que mantenía a Cáncer atada a su espalda, se reventó. Debido a la tensión del peso muerto que recaía por completo en ella, el otro tirante cedió. La caja de Pandora se soltó de sus hombros y cayó pesadamente al piso, con un gran esfuerzo. Máscara Mortal se detuvo y miró. Sus ojos azules, entrecerrados y contrariados, viajaron hasta su contrincante. El hecho de que su armadura terminara empolvada no le hizo ni la más mínima gracias.

Mientras tanto, Kanon se detuvo para observar con atención. Levantó una ceja en espera de que la mala cara del italiano se tornara en algo peor. Resultó que no estaba equivocado. Sopló sus flequillos, adivinando que se había terminado el momento de diversión.

—¡Me cansé de jugar! —exclamó el santo de Cáncer. Entrecerró los ojos, que centellaron con esa aura purpurina tan suya. Decenas de lucecillas azules comenzaron a danzar alrededor de sus brazos. Las estelas de energía dibujaron remolinos alrededor del él. —¡Llamas Azules del Infierno!

A su comando, los fuegos fatuos volaron por todos lados. El contrastante tono de las energía azuladas y rojas tornó el lugar en un espectáculo tan bello como mortal. La atmosfera se impregnó de contradicciones; por un lado el calor efervescente de la técnica del santo oscuro y, por el otro, el frío toque de la muerte del santo de Athena.

El cosmos de Máscara Mortal se expandió como una onda destructiva. Las llamas azules, avivadas por el poder de su señor, se tornaron en voraces cazadores de energía. Sus movimientos se volvieron impredecibles e imposibles de evadir. Ardieron con brillos que no habían experimentado en años y devoraron todo a su paso. El vibrante rojo de la energía de Jango se extinguió rápidamente bajo el yugo de un poder muy superior al suyo.

—¡¿Qué…?! —masculló, superado por la impresión de ver a su técnica suprema sucumbir con semejante facilidad—. ¡¿Cómo has podido…?!

—Os lo advertimos. No estáis jugando contra niños de bronce esta vez. —Ángelo sonó inusualmente serio. Kanon encontró la imagen difícil de creer. —Ellos os mandaron una vez al Infierno, pero os habéis encontrado el modo de volver. Nosotros no cometeremos ese mismo error. No volveréis a abandonar jamás el mundo de los muertos. El Yomotsu es _mi_ dominio y, os aseguro, va a encantaros… ¡Ondas Infernales!

Sus palabras retumbaron en la piedra que les rodeaba, mientras su cosmos rugía en forma de truenos y rayos. Las luces azules enloquecieron, vibraron con una fuerza descomunal e incontrolable. El color azulado de su luz se oscureció. Un tono púrpura, casi negro, brotó de su interior.

Se abalanzaron sobre Jango como un hambre de muerte insaciable. Se aferraron a él cual sanguijuelas, dominando con su energía el alma del guerrero traidor. Lo sujetaron con una fuerza que no daba oportunidad de escape. Los dedos de la muerte volvieron a hacerse de él; ya una vez los había sentido antes y, ahora, no le fue difícil reconocerlos. Su fin estaba cerca y no había nada que pudiera hacer para escabullirse.

Gritó.

Su voz chilló de un modo estremecedor, como solo el miedo de los vencidos es capaz de sonar. Se revolvió, desquiciado. Pidió por ayuda que Guity le negó, y unos segundos después, su alma abandonó su cuerpo. El espíritu condenado aulló. El viento arrastró sus lamentos hasta el rincón más alejado de la isla, donde su eco habría de permanecer por la eternidad. La oscuridad de la puerta al Yomotsu se volvió palpable. La boca del mundo de los muertos escupió su aliento de azufre y los quejidos de los fallecidos se escucharon, como un cántico tortuoso de tristeza y desesperación.

El alma de Jango convulsionó una última vez. Después, simplemente desapareció en medio de la oscuridad.

Ángelo bajó la mano. Sus ojos viajaron hacia la diminuta herida en su hombro, donde la técnica de Jango había cortado la correa, mientras una maldición en su lengua madre abandonaba sus labios. Buscó a Cáncer y se aseguró de que nada había tocado a su preciosa armadura. Tras confirmarlo, su cuerpo se tensó una vez más, con el fervor de la batalla aún corriendo por sus venas.

—Ahora es tu turno. —Levantó lo ojos en busca de Guilty y, cuando lo encontró, le miró con la bravura de una animal salvaje y agresivo. —¿Listo para conocer mi reino? —Diminutas llamas azules rodearon sus puños. —El Yomotsu espera por ti.

-X-

Guilty no se inmutó. Si la facilidad con que Jango había caído le sorprendió, no se molestó en expresarlo.

La máscara demoníaca seguía mirándoles de frente. Sus ojos inyectados de locura parecían observar a los dos y, a la vez, en ninguno. Pero, al igual que su adversario, ni Máscara Mortal, ni Kanon, estaban dispuestos a demostrar un ápice de debilidad. Hasta ahora, tal como Shion había predicho, los inconvenientes habían sido pocos.

—Después de tantos años, siguen teniendo la razón… —Guilty habló al fin. La máscara engrandeció el tono profundo de su voz.

—¿Quiénes?

—Zarek… Athan—respondió a Ángelo. Los nombres del pasado desconcertaron a los santos por unos pocos segundos.

—Dudo que la tuvieran alguna vez. Menos ahora.

—Estaban en lo cierto acerca de vosotros. Sois basura. Demasiado estúpidos para vestir ropajes de oro. Demasiado frágiles, demasiado… indignos.

—Jah. ¿Halagos a nosotros? ¿Crees que eso nos hace daño? —El italiano espetó—. Nos han dicho cosas más _bonitas_ que esas. Los viejos debieron enseñarte mejor lo que debías decir para jodernos la cabeza. Los años te han hecho blando.

—A ti te han hecho débil. Antes servías a un dios poderoso, ahora…

—Ahora sirvo a Athena—interrumpió—, y por tu propio bien, te recomendaría que pensaras dos veces lo que vayas a decir de ella. No queremos que te tragues los dientes antes de volver con el resto de los muertos.

—Además, ¿qué sabes tú de armaduras cuando nunca tuviste alguna? —Kanon espetó, más agrio de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Lo mismo que tú, según parece. Yo no tengo un ropaje sagrado; nunca lo tuve, nunca lo necesité, ni voy a hacerlo. Mi propio poder basta. Soy yo mismo quien me hago fuerte, no es poder de una diosa disfrazada de cría. —A cada palabra suya, el semblante del gemelo se ensombrecía más y más. —No quiero una armadura, no necesito presentarme con logros ajenos, _Kanon de Géminis_—acentuó el nombre con su voz llena de ironía—. Yo soy suficiente.

Hizo estallar su cosmos, al cual el volcán respondió. El piso volvió a sacudirse bajo sus pies mientras el titán de fuego despertaba una vez más, con la ira contenida del señor de aquellos territorios.

El par de santos se prepararon para el inminente embate. Las dos cosmoenergías vibraron, mucho más tímidas que las del renegado. Sus ojos expresaron su pensar: Guilty, con todo su poderío y palabrería, nunca conseguiría vencerlos. No necesitaban alardes de su grandeza. Ni siquiera necesitaban hacer uso de su verdadera fortaleza. Bastaba un poquito de concentración para terminar con él. Quizás, cuando se encontraran en el Infierno les contaría a sus maestros lo mucho que les habían subestimado.

Sus ojos se afilaron y sus sentidos despertaron. Guilty apenas se había movido, dispuesto a atacar, cuando el primer golpe cayó sobre él, sin reparo alguno.

El puño de Kanon asestó contra su torso con toda la fuerza que tenía. El cuerpo del hombre se contorsionó, con el dolor impregnado en las entrañas. El segundo golpe le llegó por el costado, colisionado contra sus costillas, haciéndolas crujir.

Si Guilty gritó, el gemelo no fue capaz de escucharlo. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, mientras su cerebro se repetía hasta el cansancio que probaría su valía. Cada golpe callaría un poquito a sus detractores. Si no… al menos callarían a las voces en su cabeza, que pedían revancha por cada palabra escupida y restregada contra su cara.

—¡Kanon! —Máscara Mortal le llamó, sorprendido por la actitud impulsiva que había adoptado. A ese ritmo, no quedarían más que un montón de huesos destrozados cuando terminara. —¡Oye, no vayas a matarlo!

Pero solo pudo gruñir al ver que la intensidad de su ataque no disminuyó en lo absoluto. Se rascó el pelo y resopló, en espera de que el geminiano le diera oportunidad de hacer algo. Según parecía, tal cosa no sucedería jamás.

—¡Kanon! —volvió a llamarle—. Estaré sentado ahí… —apuntó al rinconcito, donde la caja de Pandora de Cáncer había quedado. —Ya… bueno… no te sobrepases—masculló, por último, y a sabiendas de que el gemelo no le había prestado la más mínima atención.

Tal como dijo, retrocedió y se acomodó, usando a Cáncer como asiento. Cruzó los brazos y se limitó a mirar. Kanon era lo suficientemente bueno con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cosa que a Saga nunca le había gustado. Además, era zurdo, mientras Saga era diestro. Todas esas diferencias le resultaban de lo más curiosas entre gemelos _idénticos_.

Sin darse cuenta, entrecerró los ojos y se respingó cuando el golpe más reciente del gemelo hizo que Guilty se estremeciera. Desesperado ante la visible superioridad de su oponente, Guilty trató de recuperar el terreno perdido. Sus puños se cubrieron con la energía oscura y sedienta de sangre que poseía, y buscaron por el cuerpo de Kanon, para desquitar su furia sobre él.

Pero, sin darle la más mínima oportunidad de encontrar un punto a través de su defensa y del constante ataque, el gemelo hizo uso de su cosmos. La energía se condensó entre sus dedos. Las esferas de energía dorada brillaron en sus manos. Cuando las dejó escapar, se multiplicaron en decenas de ellas, que impactaron contra Guilty, una tras otra. La luz se tornó cegadora por un instante. Solo podían sentir el cosmos agitado, confundido y decreciente del guerrero de la isla.

Entonces, mientras contemplaba su propio espectáculo, Kanon cesó los ataques. Esperó con paciencia a que Guilty surgiera del caos… y así fue.

—¡Pagarás por esto!

Como un huracán, enardecido por el propio odio que sentía, el hombre surgió de entre la luz. Se abalanzó contra el gemelo, quien esperaba con él. Detuvo su golpe con el antebrazo. Detuvo una patada con la pierna. Lo dejó tomar el control por un instante y, cuando Guilty menos lo esperaba, lanzó el golpe definitivo.

—¡Explosión de Galaxias!

El volcán enmudeció ante el poder del santo. El eco de voz se consumió por el estallido de las estrellas que se revolucionaban. La oscuridad se expandió por un breve instante, para dar vida a las centenas de estrellas tintineantes que conformaban el universo a su disposición.

—¡Joder! —Ángelo se puso en pie de un brinco. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que a Kanon no le se hubiera pasado la mano.

Necesitaban el alma de Guilty ahí, lista para el Yomotsu. Si lo dejaban morir, las posibilidades de que volviera a escaparse del Infierno eran considerables. Shion iba a cocinarlos vivos si no hacían bien la única misión que les habían encargado.

Mientras tanto, el cuerpo de Guilty quedaba a disposición de las estrellas. Los astros chocaron contra él, descargando su poder y castigándole sin descanso. La técnica suprema de Géminis hizo mella en él. Quemó su piel, doblegó su espíritu y le arrancó la energía. Arrancó gritos de la garganta de un hombre que había jurado no ceder ante el dolor de nuevo.

El rostro de Kanon, aunque ausente de sonrisas, pareció iluminarse ante la visión del hombre sometido. Había conseguido su objetivo. Guilty se había equivocado y él acababa de probarlo.

Sus manos se recubrieron de cosmos otra vez. Sus ojos centellaron, disfrutando el sabor de una victoria más, una victoria de aquellas que eran especialmente dulces: una victoria sobre aquellos que no creían en él, en lo que era y en lo que se había convertido. Preparó el último golpe. Siempre tuvo el cuidado de reservar lo mejor para el final. Ahora lo haría retorcerse en el dolor de sus recuerdos, hasta que cada neurona de su cerebro estallara.

—¡Puño de ilusión…!

—¡Ondas Infernales!

Se quedó petrificado cuando Ángelo se le adelantó. Vio los fuegos fatuos aparecer desde sus espaldas y, para cuando volteó dispuesto a recriminar su interferencia, el italiano le devolvió una mirada de severidad.

Apretó los diente, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Si hubiera podido, hubiese hecho una rabieta ahí mismo. Pero prefirió callar y apartarse. Ni siquiera quiso contemplar el espectáculo que resultó de la lucha inútil de Guilty contra la fuerza de Máscara Mortal. La diversión había terminado para él. Quizás tendrían que cazar un par más de almas fugitivas escondidas en la isla, pero lo más importante había terminado.

Tomó asiento donde su compañero estuvo antes y miró, con el rostro de un chiquillo regañado. Cuando todo hubo terminado y Máscara Mortal volvió a él, apartó los ojos. El italiano levantó una ceja, con confusión.

—Mueve el culo de mi armadura, Géminis. —A regañadientes, se levantó. Avanzó un par de pasos con aquel gesto de indignación más marcado que nunca. El santo de Cáncer le siguió en silencio. Pero no pudo contener las palabras por mucho tiempo. —Maldición, Kanon. —Le miró con recriminación. —Moderación. Moderación. ¡Pudiste arruinarlo!

—No iba a matarlo.

—Cualquiera lo diría…

—Ya. —Cierto era que había quedado muy a gusto con el resultado de esa batalla.

Dispuesto a no entablar discusiones con las que seguramente no ganaría nada, Máscara Mortal se alejó del gemelo y se acercó lentamente al cuerpo inerte del traidor. Se agachó a su lado y arrancó el mascarón que resguardó su identidad por tantos años. El rostro de un hombre de mediana edad, retorcido por el odio vio la luz por primera vez en años. Al verle, chasqueó la lengua.

—Bah… no eras diferente a los putos viejos—musitó, con la imagen de su maestro y de Zarek en mente—. Deberías saber, igual que ellos, que nunca os dejaremos definirnos de nuevo. Estabais jodidamente equivocados… —La máscara demoníaca cayó sobre la tierra ardiente y, poco después, el pie de Ángelo la hizo pedazos. —No somos basura; somos santos de Athena. _Todos_… Kanon también. —Se dio la vuelta en busca de su armadura. Era hora de volver a casa. —Asegúrate de que lo sepan.

-X-

Arabella entró con paso pausado. Sus enormes ojos verdes se pasearon por el templo, mientras una diminuta sonrisa asomaba en sus labios brillantes.

—No sé si estas sorprendida o fascinada.—murmuró Saga, que la observaba recostado, perezosamente, en su sofá.

—Me temo que lo primero. —El geminiano asintió al escucharla. —Es la primera vez que entro en Géminis.

—No es nada del otro mundo. —Al menos no para ella, acostumbrada al templo papal.

—Es bonito. —Aceptó la mano que Saga la tendía y se acomodó a su lado, tomando una de las copas de vino. —Pero lo sorprendente es el hecho, simplemente, de estar _aquí_.

—Kanon no está…—El peliazul se encogió de hombros. —Y es mi casa.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —Enredó un mechón azulado entre sus dedos, jugueteando con él. —¿Y si alguien me hubiera visto venir?

—Confío en tu discreción. De todas maneras, los demás ya lo saben. —Se sopló el flequillo con disgusto. —No les fue difícil de adivinar.

—Se han tomado su tiempo. —La hetaira le robó un beso fugaz. —Pero dicen que los _pajaritos_ de Arles, lo ven y oyen todo. —Saga rodó los ojos, mientras tiraba suavemente de sus manos, hasta que quedó sentada sobre sus piernas.

—Si Arles supiera lo que hago o no hago, y con quién, te aseguro que me hubiera dado una charla al respecto. —Rodeó su cintura con las manos, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, hacia el respaldo del sofá.

—Se hace extraño que tengas que dar explicaciones.

—Solo soy un Santo ahora. —Abrió los ojos apenas lo suficiente como para ver su expresión.

—Me gusta más así—dijo, tras unos segundos de silencio en los que le hizo dudar. Se inclinó hacia él, dispuesta a besarlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse, una voz a sus espaldas interrumpió.

—¿Saga?

Inmediatamente, el peliazul abrió los ojos, y una expresión de espanto se adueño de su rostro, antes relajado. Arabella llevó la vista sobre sus hombros, en dirección a donde provenía la voz.

—¡Perdón! No sabía que estabas… —Naia hablaba tan rápido, que la hetaira estuvo a punto de reír, sin embargo, Saga la hizo a un lado tan poco sutilmente, que la carcajada se le atragantó.

—No pasa nada. —Arabella se arregló el peplo y vio de uno a otro, sorprendida primero, y disfrutando después, el obvio nerviosismo que se había hecho con el geminiano. Saga se puso en pie rápidamente, y dio un par de pasos hacia la amazona, que desprovista de su máscara, era incapaz de disimular el rubor de sus mejillas.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó tras aclararse la garganta.

—No, es que pensé que… —Buscó los ojos verdes de Saga, e inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la cara. Después, una minúscula carcajada nerviosa abandonó su garganta. —No quería interrumpir—musitó—. ¿Ella es…? —Vio en dirección a la hetaira, que al saberse observaba, esbozó una sonrisa coqueta y agitó la mano en su dirección a modo de saludo.

—Arabella—respondió por él.

—Oh. —Fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

Inmediatamente, recordó aquel día en que los celos por Tatiana surgieron la primera vez, y de igual manera… se sintió un incordio insignificante en aquel momento. ¡Cómo si de una niña pequeña se tratara! ¡_Demonios_! Habían pasado todo el día juntos, y también se había sentido así al descubrir a la rusa en la cabaña. Se dio la vuelta, y se dirigió a la cocina a toda prisa. Oyó los pasos tras ella, e imaginó que Saga la seguía. Se maldijo mentalmente.

—Estuve… —Se apartó un mechón de la melena, y lo miró fugazmente cuando estuvieron solos. —Bueno, traje las galletas que te prometí—habló tan atropelladamente, que no tuvo la certeza de si Saga la estaba escuchando o no. Se veía completamente… _confuso_, y quizá un poquito avergonzado. —Las dejo aquí, tengo que irme ya.

—¡Naia!—dijo antes de que saliera corriendo.

—¡Siento la interrupción! ¡Llamar antes de entrar! Siempre lo olvido—dijo en plena huída.

—Esto… —Saga se acercó hasta el umbral de la puerta del salón, y ladeó el rostro viéndola marchar. —Gracias.

Si le oyó o no, probablemente nunca lo sabría. Aquel era un asunto que no estaba seguro de querer hablar con Naia, y estaba casi seguro que ella tampoco querría hacerlo. Sin embargo, antes de que su mente tuviera tiempo de ir más allá, Arabella estalló en carcajadas. Él la miró, con las cejas alzadas, pero lejos de acallarla, la hetaira no atinó más que a reír un poco más.

—¡Por los dioses! —musitó, mientras se secaba con cuidado las lágrimas de sus ojos.— Eso ha sido…

—Oh, cállate. —Saga se dejó caer a su lado, apenado.

—¡Pobrecilla! Su cara de…

—¡Arabella! —protestó, pero no fue nada convincente, y ella siguió a lo suyo.

—No me habías dicho nada de esto.

—¿De qué? —La miró confundido.

—Ella es Caelum, ¿verdad? —Saga asintió—. No la había visto nunca. Es guapa. —Saga continuó mirándola, sin comprender a donde iba la conversación.

—Se acuesta con Kanon desde hace meses—dijo, pero sus palabras sonaron más a una queja que otra cosa.

—Tu cara al verla…

—¿Qué? —espetó impaciente.

—Me hablaste mucho de ella todo este tiempo. De vuestro pasado, de tus preocupaciones acerca de su situación aquí, de tus miedos a que el Maestro o Arles lo descubran…

—Confío en ti. —Arabella sonrió, y le colocó un mechón azulado tras la oreja. —Eres una mujer inteligente, y siempre dices cosas que merece la pena oír.

—Ya lo sé. Me gusta que lo hagas.

—¿Entonces cuál es el gran asunto en todo esto? —La morena guardó silencio unos instantes, durante los cuales se perdió en sus ojos.

—Eres un hombre increíble, y te aseguro que después de tantos años, después de todo lo que hemos vivido… no dejas de sorprenderme.

—Estás hablando igual de enigmática que Shion en este momento, y me resulta inquietante que me acueste con una mujer que tenga cierto parecido con él. —Arabella rió suavemente. —Solo escupe lo que estés pensando, y sigamos donde estábamos. —El mohín infantil de su rostro, la resultó adorable.

—Todo lo que me has contado de ella, de lo poco que te gusta su relación con Kanon, tus sensaciones… esas a las que no sabes ponerle nombre, o no quieres… Esos sentimientos que te han inquietado tanto este tiempo. Todo eso es _importante_. Es algo grande. Y yo _si_ se ponerle nombre. Sin embargo, creo que tú aún no estas listo para escucharlo. O para aceptarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decirme? —Ella rió de nuevo. Saga tenía una mente privilegiada, pero los asuntos más simples y mundanos, a veces se le tornaban demasiado complicados de entender. Aunque ella sabía de sobra, que era él quién se empeñaba en no comprender. Era más fácil vivir así.

—Te has _enamorado_ de ella, cielo.

-X-

Elevó sutilmente su cosmos cuando llegó a Libra. Shion sabía de sobra que no habría problema alguno porque se adentrara en la casa sin llamar, pero tampoco quería ser entrometido. Esperó a que Dohko respondiera, y cuando su cosmos resonó con alegría y sorpresa, Shion se animó a subir las escaleras que conducían a los privados.

Paseó sus ojos rosados por cada rincón, con una curiosidad que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Pero… ¿cuántos años hacía que no merodeaba por la séptima casa? Con suerte, solamente habían pasado un par de siglos.

—¡Qué sorpresa! —Dohko lo esperaba en lo alto, con una sonrisa y la intriga plasmada en el rostro. —¿Todo bien?

—Todo el mundo me hace la misma pregunta cuando aparezco en uno de sus templos…

—Quizá es porque resulta inquietante que el Patriarca... —Se hizo a un lado, y lo acompañó hasta el salón, donde se acomodó tranquilamente en uno de los sofás.

—Olvídate de eso. —El gesto de su mano fue tan gráfico, que Dohko dejó escapar una carcajada. —Somos amigos desde hace casi tres siglos. Deberías agradecerme por tener la cortesía de, al menos, avisar de mi llegada. —Se sentó frente a él.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Se encogió de hombros.

—Nada en concreto. Camus y Milo llegaron de Folégandros, y al parecer sus equipos funcionaron a la perfección en la misión. Un éxito.

—Son buenas noticias. Siendo la primera misión en tanto tiempo, tenía mis reservas.

—Si, lo sé. Me sucedía lo mismo. Aunque me preocupa más lo que suceda en Reina de la Muerte.

—Esa fue una jugada arriesgada. —Se recostó en el asiento, tomando su taza entre las manos. —¿Kanon…?

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—Enviar a Saga. —Después, con expresión pensativa, continuó. —O pedirle la armadura.

—Sabes tan bien como yo, que Géminis es innegociable. Y si lo enviara a él, después quizá tenga que suplicarle porque rescate a Ángelo de la Otra Dimensión. —Dohko rió de buena gana. —Las cosas van mejor, pero hay cosas que no puedo forzar en exceso. Todos parecen llevarse mejor, incluso Saga, Afrodita y Ángelo, pero aun así…

—Si, lo comprendo. Aún puede notarse la tirantez. Aunque no se le puede culpar… —Agachó los ojos verdes, y Shion frunció los lunares inmediatamente.

—Deja ese asunto de una buena vez. Siempre terminamos discutiendo de lo mismo, y sabes bien que las cosas toman su tiempo, para todos. Saga cuenta con una gran perspectiva de las cosas, y tiene una paciencia sorprendente. Deja de preocuparte por eso.

—No puedo evitarlo.

—Ya lo sé. Pero esa no es la cuestión. Volviendo a Kanon… Intento integrarle, a pesar del obvio obstáculo que es la armadura. No puedo mantenerle aquí encerrado eternamente, solo por si acaso. Además, con armadura o sin ella, es un santo dorado. No tener un ropaje, no debería ser un problema para este tipo de misiones. Si lo fuera, tendría que preocuparme seriamente de lo que puede hacer o no…

—Eso no es un problema. —Kanon era tan fuerte como cualquiera de los demás, y contaba con una mente privilegiada que en muchos casos lo colocaba un paso por delante. Dohko lo sabía. —No creo que eso sea lo más importante respecto a él, sino el efecto que determinadas palabras puedan tener en él. Es más fácil de provocar que su hermano.

—Si, lo es; pero también es mucho más duro en su respuesta. Veremos que sucede. —Negó con el rostro, y robó una rebanada de pan. —Soy optimista, y no sabes como me complace serlo respecto a él. Además, confío en que sea beneficioso para Ángelo.

—¡Esperemos que si!

—De todas maneras, estuve pensando en otros asuntos. —Dohko alzó una ceja y ladeó el rostro. De pronto, el peliverde se había tornado de lo más misterioso.

—¡Escúpelo!

—Hablé con la princesa de ello en un par de ocasiones antes, y creo que ahora es el momento de oír tu opinión.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Acerca de los Santos de Bronce. —Dohko se irguió, y la sonrisa dulce de su rostro se desvaneció. Aquel era un asunto que de un modo u otro, le resultaba doloroso. Shion se percató del cambio, y rápidamente continuó. —Ahora, con sus recuerdos de la guerra eliminados, con todo su pasado borrado… creemos que estén a salvo de todo lo que tenga que ver con nosotros. Sin embargo, también creímos prudente mantener un ojo sobre ellos siempre que nos sea posible. Solo por precaución.

—¿Hay algún peligro real sobre ellos?

—No. —Negó con seguridad. —¿No te parece una buena idea?

—Si, si… claro. —Suspiró. Solo los dioses sabían cuánto extrañaba a Shiryu y Shunrei. ¡Cuánto se preocupaba por ellos!— Lo es.

—Había pensado… —Sus ojos rosados permanecieron atentos a cada minúsculo detalle del rostro de su amigo; esperando por su reacción. —Que quizá te gustaría ir hasta Rozán. —Dohko se sobresaltó en su asiento.

—¿Eso es prudente?

—¿Por qué no? Shunrei no conoce tu aspecto actual, y Shiryu no tiene recuerdos que puedan… Si te parece bien, podrías pasar unos días por allí, viendo que todo este bien; averiguando si hay algo que necesiten…

Dohko guardó silencio, y por unos largos segundos, Shion pensó que diría que no. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de añadir algo más, retirando la propuesta, Dohko respondió al fin.

—Si, si. Gracias. _Muchas_ gracias.

—No me las des.

-X-

—Tampoco es algo tan malo. —De modo inmediato, Saga frunció el ceño.

—Todo depende del punto de vista, ¿no? —La morena asintió, pero él chasqueó la lengua con disgusto. —Suponiendo que lo dijeses fuera cierto…

—Que lo es. —El peliazul rodó los ojos.

—Aún si lo fuera… —Ella podía mostrar toda la seguridad que quisiera en aquel asunto, Saga no lo tenía tan claro. Incluso después de aquella fantástica tarde que habían pasado juntos en la cabaña. —Soy un Santo.

—¿Y? No es como que fueras el primero en poner los ojos en una amazona…

—Eso carece de importancia. Tengo otros asuntos y otras obligaciones como para… Hay unas normas, por un buen motivo. —Se encogió de hombros, y Arabella sonrió, enervándolo un poquito más. Finalmente, Saga suspiró. —Yo no soy Aioros.

—Oh, eso lo sé bien. —Una risita pícara abandonó su garganta.

—Él es capaz de entregar su vida a alguien solamente porque… Yo soy un desastre emocional. —Se tomó unos segundos para ordenar sus palabras, no era su deseo sonar demasiado frío, y tampoco demasiado idiota. —¿Crees que si Aioros conociera bien lo que es la guerra, sería capaz de mantener una relación así con Apus? Es decir… —Carraspeó. Pisaba terrenos pantanosos con aquella comparación—. Él… _murió_. Lo dio todo, y la dejó atrás porque en aquel instante todo se desencadenó de esa manera, sin que él hubiera podido verlo venir. Creo que es distinto a saber lo que es ponerse la armadura y pelear, teniendo la_ certeza_ que no vas a sobrevivir... Sabiendo que _ese_ es precisamente tu deber, _morir_. ¿Podría simplemente dejarla atrás como si nada en ese caso?

Saga hablaba completamente en serio, Arabella lo sabía; de otro modo jamás hubiera sacado al Santo de Sagitario a relucir en la conversación. Quizá ella le había puesto palabras a lo que él sentía, pero comenzaba a entender que Saga llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en aquel asunto de todas las maneras posibles; aunque su cerebro racional y calculador le estuviera buscando más explicaciones de las necesarias.

—¿Cómo te involucras en un guerra sin esperanza de vida, así, de _esa_ manera? ¿Cómo te esfuerzas, haciendo lo que sea necesario, lo que deba hacerse… teniendo a alguien a quién quieres? ¿A quién extrañas? ¿Cómo dejas que esa persona participe en la misma guerra haciendo lo que debe? ¿Cómo lo permites sabiendo que puede morir?

—Quizá debas preguntarle a Aioria sobre eso.

—No acabas de decirme que le pida un consejo a Aioria, ¿verdad? —Ella rió con ganas, y después, buscando sus ojos, acarició su rostro.

—Yo no dije que fuera fácil.

—Además, ella y Kanon… —Se encogió de hombros, y con frustración se sopló el flequillo. —Aunque estuviera seguro de esto, aunque encontrara respuesta a todas estas preguntas… Es _Kanon_. Después de todo este tiempo, debo admitir que no nos va tan mal como esperaba. Es imposible que yo… —Se revolvió la melena con nerviosismo.— Mientras Kanon este de por medio, ella es intocable.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces nada. Dejemos que esto sea un secreto entre tú y yo. —Atrapó sus labios y los saboreó con avidez, dispuesto a enterrar ese escabroso asunto en lo más oscuro de su mente. —¿De acuerdo?

Ella solamente asintió.

_-Continuará…-_

**NdA:**

_Milo_: Creo que _alguien_ si que celebró a lo grande el primer aniversario de DTE Renacer…

_Kanon_: Si hablas del arquero, le tomo un año. ¡Un AÑO! Madre mía… u_u

_Aioria_: ¡Oye! Un año natural, no equivale a un año en el fic. ¬¬'

_Kanon_: ¿Solo son como… seis meses en la historia? ¿Sabes cuántos polvos tuve en ese tiempo?

_Saga_: … u_ú u_ú

_Milo_: Creo que a Saga no le interesa.

_Aioros_: ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto? ¡Mejor hablemos del hecho de que los gemes cumplen 55 años en la vida real, y Kanon sigue teniendo el cerebro de un niño de 10!

_Kanon_: ¡Oye! ¬¬'

_Santitos_: ¡Felicidades, gemes! :o) ¡Felicidades Malvadas, por el primer año de esta secuela!

_Sunrise_: ¡Y con muchas felicitaciones, nos despedimos hasta el siguiente capi!

_Damis_: ¡Queremos reviews de regalo!

_Saga_: Maldito sea el tiempo u_ú


End file.
